La Lucha por Amor
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Naruto y Hinata, dos mundos completamente diferentes pero parecidos a la vez. ¿Por que el amor tiene el poder de sanar corazones, pero tambien de destruirlos? Una vez que el rubio y la peliazul se conozcan, sus vidas cambiaran para siempre. Porque todos tienen derecho a amar. ¿El destino podra cambiar sus vidas para bien?
1. Prólogo

¡Hi hi minna-san! Aqui les traigo el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, historia basada en hechos reales. Use cosas que me pasaron para este fic, y asi sera para todo el fic. Espero que este sea un long-fic, pero por ahora quiero ver que les parece la idea con este prologo y asi saber si continuarla o no.

**Chelsea: **Maria-chan... ¿no es doloroso para ti? Escribir esa parte de la fiesta...

¡Te dije que es una historia basada en hechos reales! Sin embargo quiero escuchar que opina la gente, y saber si vale la pena continuarla.

**Advertencias. **Mundo alterno. Personalidades -posiblemente alteradas- , no lo se con exactitud. Eso lo sabre a medida de que la historia vaya avanzando, pero intentare no modificar las personalidades.

¡Jejejeje mi primer prologo! ¡Estoy tan feliz que quiero tirarme de un decimo piso!

**Chelsea: **¿Puedo empujarte?

Una parte del prologo habla sobre Naruto. La otra, sobre Hinata.

¡Disfrutenlo! Por ahora no se si le dejare ese titulo definitivo al fic, si se me ocurre algo mejor despues lo cambiare.

**Aclaraciones.**

-_prólogo, parte de Naruto-_

-prólogo, parte de Hinata-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

_Amor… amor… extraña palabra…_

_._

_¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor?_

_Es la razón para que haya paz en este mundo, y a la misma vez es la causa de las guerras. Amamos para vivir, y vivimos para morir. Todo es un ciclo. El amor es nuestra salvación, y a la vez es nuestra perdición. Pero no por eso debemos rechazar al amor. Quien logra ganar aquella batalla contra los sentimientos, obtendrá gran felicidad y recompensas._

_-¿Recompensas? ¿Cómo juguetes?_

_No mis niños, no se trata de juguetes o de cosas materiales. Ustedes están aquí porque fueron abandonados en este mundo, a la deriva. Pero aun así no deben dejar de creer en el amor. Claro, existen diferentes tipos de amor. ¿Pero sabían que el amor romántico es el más complejo de todos? En especial cuando no puedes entender el amor, es cuando más te sorprenderá. Aprendes de la otra persona, y ganas tesoros con ello. Es un gran descubrimiento. Sin embargo muchos perecen en la búsqueda del amor. El amor es un campo de batalla, es una constante lucha. Es la guerra de la vida. _

_-Nana-san, ¿crees que algun dia yo encuentre el amor? –preguntaba una pequeña niña de 6 años._

_-Claro que si, Rikka-chan. Todos ustedes tienen la fuerza suficiente para ganar aquella batalla contra el amor._

_Porque el amor es un tesoro, un descubrimiento. Algo que a veces es muy difícil de adquirir, pero con el tiempo entra a tu corazón para llenarlo de alegría. Es un pequeño cofre del tesoro._

_-Nana-san, ¿tu ya encontraste el amor?_

_-Yo lo encontré hace mucho tiempo mis niños. Amo a mi esposo, a mis hijos, y a ustedes también los amo. Todos merecen ser amados en este mundo, sin importar que tan malos hayan sido._

_Ningun filosofo en esta tierra, ni ningun escritor de diccionarios, ni ningun historiador, ni nadie podrá darle una definición correcta al amor. Su definición es tan grande y tan variada que no podemos saber si estamos en el camino correcto. Pero aun asi no deben dejar de creer. Hay muchos peces en el mar, y muchos pajaros en el aire. Este mundo esta lleno de personas tan increíbles que ustedes podrían impresionarse. Ustedes son increíbles mis niños, y dentro de unos años tal vez recuerden mis palabras y sabran que Nana tenia razón. Por eso, sin importar que tan gris y atemorizante pueda verse el futuro, o que tan oscuro sea el camino, recuerden que el amor es la cura para la desesperación, el dolor y la soledad. El amor es lo mejor que pueden encontrar en este mundo, un tesoro mas grande que el oro, que los bienes materiales o incluso que los juguetes. _

_-¿Incluso mas alla que los juguetes?_

_Asi es. Es tan valioso, y tan mágico, que es la respuesta a nuestro sufrimiento. Es la mejor sensación, asi que no dejen de creer en él._

_._

_Los niños gritaron emocionados ante la historia de su nana. ¿Era tan maravilloso el amor? ¿Y a pesar de ser niños de orfanato ellos también podían creer en el amor? Es tan increíble imaginar el sinnúmero de posibilidades que el amor traerá consigo al corazón de las personas. El cómo los corazones de las personas se abren, y se unen para ser uno solo. Su nana no les mentiría, y si les decía que el amor era tan increíble entonces asi era._

_-¡QUE TONTERIA!_

_Todos voltearon a ver al causante de ese escándalo. No, otra vez él…_

_-¡Naruto! ¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_-¡No existe algo tan maravilloso como eso! ¡No te burles de mi!-gritó el rubio de 6 años, un poco alejado del grupo y con una mirada de tristeza y enojo._

_-¡Oye!- se levantó una niña pelirroja ante el. -¡Nana-san nunca nos mentiría! ¡Siempre estas molestando! ¡No nos molestes!_

_-Ya niños –decia Nana intentando calmar a los pequeños, los cuales miraban de manera atemorizadora al rubio –Entiendan que el pequeño Naruto ha tenido una vida muy dura desde que era un bebe. No deben molestarlo._

_-¡Nosotros también hemos tenido una vida dura, Nana-san! –exclamó un niño castaño. Todos los niños miraron al rubio amenazadoramente, mientras Naruto les sacaba la lengua._

_-Naruto-kun, por favor respeta a los otros niños. Debes creer cuando te digo que el amor es lo mas hermoso que-_

_-¡NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡A MI NADIE ME QUIERE, SIEMPRE ME ESTAN MIRANDO MAL! ¡¿POR QUE DEBERIA CREER EN ALGO COMO ESO?!_

_-¡Eso es porque siempre estas haciendo travesuras! ¡La semana pasada nos castigaron por tu culpa!_

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-¡Si lo es!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Es verdad!_

_-¡Si, es verdad!_

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó Nana, alzando la voz. –Un dia, te daras cuenta de que mis palabras son reales, Naruto-kun._

_-¡TU NO SABES NADA!-gritó Naruto, empezando a arrojar unas pequeñas lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar._

_-¡Naruto-kun! Dios, ese niño siempre… -suspiró Nana cansada. De repente alguien tocó la puerta del orfanato, y ella se apresuró a abrir.- Al fin ha llegado.- dijo al ver a aquella persona en la puerta._

_-¡Vaya, es usted una mujer muy hermosa!_

_-Señor, estoy casada, ya se lo dije. Ademas usted se ve muy mayor para mí._

_-Juuummmm, pero que lastima. Podrías haber sido un gran material de investigación para mis libros. –Nana se sonrojo un poco, al recordar la clase de novelas que escribía aquel famoso escritor. –En todo caso, ¿ya esta listo? _

_-Si, asi es. Procederemos a llenar unos documentos y en dos días podrá llevarse a Uzumaki Naruto bajo su autoria. Confio en que no le faltara techo y comida bajo su cuidado, y espero que le pueda dar algo de amor a ese chico._

_-No se preocupe. Soy el Gran Jiraiya, nada es demasiado grande para mi. Aunque tendre que salir del país algunas veces, al chico no le faltara nada. Despues de todo, soy su padrino._

_-Y su único familiar vivo. Asi que cuídelo bien. –dijo la mujer, a lo que Jiraiya asintió seriamente._

_._

_A los dos días, Naruto salió del orfanato junto a su padrino, mientras veía a todos los niños del orfanato junto con Nana despidiéndolo levemente. Se veían felices._

_Incluso parecía que Nana también se veía un poco feliz de que él se fuera._

_._

* * *

.

¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor?

Hyuuga Hana había muerto a los pocos meses de dar a luz a su segunda hija. La pequeña Hinata, al ver a su hermanita en aquella cuna, y el nombre de su madre en una lapida, pensó que una vida había sido intercambiada por otra. No podía ser egoísta. Estaba realmente triste de que su madre se fuera y lloró desconsoladamente dia y noche, pero por otro lado Hyuuga Hanabi era un milagro de la naturaleza a su corta edad. Con sus pequeñas manitas y con aquellos saltitos que empezaba a dar por toda la casa a medida que pudo empezar a caminar. No podía ser desagradecida. Su padre, Hyuuga Hiashi era un padre estricto pero amoroso, y aunque muchas veces se le viera ocupado, podía notarse que amaba a sus hijas.

Pero lastimosamente Hinata tenia otro problema.

Su timidez.

El porqué no era tan difícil de adivinar. Siempre había sido una niña muy solitaria desde el jardín de niños. Los demás niños la ignoraban y la dejaban de lado, y algunos la tachaban de rara. Ella no lo entendía, pero quería poder tener más amigos. Además de su familia, Hinata no tenía a nadie.

Su padre decidió organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrar sus ocho años. Ella –aunque con mucho esfuerzo-invitó a los compañeros de su clase, esperando que en esa fiesta ella pudiera conseguir más amigos. A pesar de su timidez, ella aun esperaba poder ser valorada por otros. Y la fiesta fue todo un éxito.

No me malinterpreten. Fue todo un éxito en el sentido de que los niños se rieron, jugaron y se divirtieron, reventando la piñata y comiendo el delicioso pastel de dos pisos, encargado por su padre. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era su cumpleaños, nadie le habló en toda la fiesta. Aunque se acercó a algunos niños un par de veces para intentar hablar –aunque le costaba trabajo armarse de valor y hacerlo-, ellos simplemente la ignoraron y continuaron su camino. La pequeña Hinata se sentía realmente triste.

Su padre la empujo hacia los niños un par de veces para intentar que su timida hija interactuara con otros, pero una vez que el mayor Hyuuga desaparecia de la escena y regresaba a hablar con sus amigos adultos, los niños se daban la vuelta y se marchaban, dejándola parada en medio de la fiesta. Incluso su hermana Hanabi parecía estarse divirtiendo, asi que ella solo pudo dignarse a sentarse en una silla intentando contener las lagrimas, y forzando una sonrisa frente a aquellos adultos que esperaban ansiosos que la pequeña soplara las velas del pastel.

-Vamos cariño, sopla las velas.

-¿A que no es adorable?

-La pequeña Hinata es tan hermosa como su madre, Hiashi.

-Si, asi es. Incluso creo que se parece un poco a Hana en su bondad.

Ella quería caerle bien a los niños, no a los adultos. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿Acaso estaría condenada a ser una solitaria toda la vida? Tragandose sus frustraciones, ella sopló las velitas con una sonrisa esperando que el futuro fuera mejor, mientras los niños la miraban aburridos. Querían regresar a jugar lo antes posible.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi. –murmuró la pequeña con voz cortada, cosa que nadie notó. Todos estaban demasiado distraídos en sus cosas.

.

Desde entonces, Hinata empezó a llorar en cada fiesta a la que era invitada sin razón alguna.

.

-¿Hiashi? –decia su tio Hizashi al teléfono, mientras ella lloraba en un rincón. –Adivina que esta haciendo tu hija de nuevo. La echaron de un juego, y empezó a llorar. Ya tiene doce años, Hiashi, esto no puede seguir asi. Ha arruinado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji.

Y aunque su tio intentaba hablar de forma de que Hinata no lo escuchara, no sabia que la peliazul escuchaba todo, y eso aumentaba su llanto.

_Había pasado otra vez._

-Hinata, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. –intentaba animarla su primo Neji.

-L-Lo siento… Neji-niisan… siempre… siempre hago todo mal… -lloraba Hinata sentada en aquel rincón con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y temblando, mientras su primo intentaba consolarla.

-¡Oye Neji! –lo llamó uno de sus amigos -¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!

-¡Ya voy! En un momento regreso, Hinata, toma el tiempo que necesites para calmarte. –le dijo su primo, y él salió corriendo hacia sus amigos mientras Hinata seguía llorando en aquel rincón.

Como era de esperarse por Hinata, su primo no regreso.

Nadie regresaría por alguien como ella.

.

En la hora del descanso en la escuela, ella se sentaba sola a comer su refrigerio. En los trabajos en grupo, ella siempre se hacia sola a excepción cuando su maestro la incluía a algún grupo, caso en el que los demás integrantes del grupo la ignoraban y trabajaban por su cuenta. Ella era tan útil como una estatua en esos casos.

Sus notas eran las mejores, y los profesores la miraban con orgullo. Sin embargo la pequeña Hinata siempre estaba sola, y regresaba a su casa sola a final del día con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué? Muy simple.

Ella había aceptado el hecho de que siempre estaría sola, a pesar de que dolía. Le dolía como una estaca en su alma.

Pero nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

.

Hasta ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

Ara ara...

¿Coincidencia?

¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Quiero saber que opinan! Este es un prologo, y quiero saber sus opiniones. Lo de la fiesta me paso a mi, yo he sido muy timida desde pequeña, y he decidido usar partes de mi vida para el fic. Aunque ahora he mejorado, aun sigo siendo algo timida a veces.

¡Ahhhhhh Hinata! ¡No estes triste, yo te quiero mucho!

**Chelsea: **¿Que hay de Naruto?

¡Naruto! ¡No estes triste, yo tambien te quiero mucho!

**Chelsea: -_-**

¡Cómo sea, aqui los dejo con este prologo para que lo disfruten! Espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, ¿ideas? ¿comentarios? ¿amenazas de muerte? todas son bienvenidas. Y para los que esperan continuacion de "Ama a San Valentin", Namroy Namikaze ha subido la continuacion llamada "Una Sorpresa!" , sin embargo muchos me han pedido que yo haga una continuacion, asi que esperenla porque pronto saldra del horno.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero eso tambien depende de sus reviews. Podria dejarlo como un one-shot, no lo se...

**Chelsea: **¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo quiero leer!

Todo esta en las manos de los lectores, y sus reviews.

Si quieren que continue esta historia, haganmelo saber.

.

.

**Soredewa minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	2. Cap 1: La chica del rincón

No crei que actualizaria hoy mismo. En verdad estoy loca. Pero estaba tan ensimismada en subir el primer capitulo que cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo habia escrito. ¡Por cortesia de "La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino", aqui les traigo este capitulo!

koranguniwa koranosponsa no dekiode okurishimasu

**Chelsea:** No creo que lo hayas escrito bien...

¡Capitulo uno a cortesia de Naruto! ¡Disfrutenlo!

**Advertencias. **Mundo alterno. Por ahora no hay alteracion de personalidades, y espero que se mantenga asi.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, ... ¿los tendrá en venta?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La chica del rincón**

**.**

**.**

Un rubio de 17 años de edad comía felizmente ramen en su apartamento. El ramen era su vida, su energía, sus ganas de vivir. Mientras comía aquel delicioso ramen empezó a pensar en su padrino pervertido, el cual se encontraba fuera del país negociando de nuevo con editoriales extranjeras para que sus libros fueran vendidos en otros países. A pesar de la clase de libros que eran, muchos países estaban interesados en sus novelas. Naruto no lo entendía, el había leído uno de sus libros una vez y no le había encontrado sentido. Sin embargo recordó algo más acerca de su padrino…

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. 7:45 p.m, bien, no era muy tarde. Cogió su celular y marcó un número a toda velocidad. El tono de espera sonaba y sonaba, tanto que empezó a volverse loco, pero luego alguien habló al otro lado.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_-¡No me grites en la oreja, usuratonkachi! ¿Para qué me llamas ahora?_

-¡Tienes que prestarme la tarea de literatura! ¡Es para mañana y se me olvido hacerla-ttebayo!

_-¿Jaaaa? Dobe, ¿desde cuándo te interesa hacer tareas?_

-Ehhhh….- el rubio tragó duro, incómodo.

_-Habla._

.

_-¡Estas notas son terribles, Naruto! ¡No estoy pagando tu educación para nada!_

_-Pero ero-sennin…_

_-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi!_

_Esto era malo. Su padrino se veía realmente molesto, más que nunca. Sabía que de esta no saldría ileso._

_-Tengo que irme a Italia en una semana. Mas te vale que tus notas hayan mejorado para lo próxima vez que vuelva. Sino, recortare tus gastos, muchacho. Entre esos gastos, el ramen._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso-ttebayo!_

_-¡Y tu no puedes seguir con notas tan bajas!_

.

-_En otras palabras… si sigues con notas tan bajas… ¿te quitaran el ramen?_

-El dinero, teme. Y sin dinero no puedo comprar ramen.

_-Pues mas te vale que empieces. _–dijo el pelinegro, y tras eso colgó.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasukeeeeee!

Mala suerte. Entonces se puso a pensar, y decidió acceder a su otra carta de suerte.

-¡Buenas noches, Sakura-chan!

_-¿Qué quieres, Naruto? No te dare la tarea de literatura_.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-Sasuke-kun. Me ha advertido hace un rato de que probablemente llamarías._

-Ese maldito…

-¡Ponte a hacer la tarea, Naruto! ¡Y no hables mal de Sasuke-kun!

-Pero Sakura-chan…

_-La tarea no es muy larga. Hasta un idiota como tu podría hacerla. Nos vemos mañana._ –y tras eso, colgó.

-¡Maldición! Tendré que hacerlo yo…

Se maldijo internamente una y otra vez. ¿Él? ¿Hacer tarea? Eso era tan posible como un cerdo volar. Pero tendría que hacer tarea, así que los cerdos deberían estar surcando el cielo ahora mismo. Se dirigió a su habitación y miró por su ventana hacia el cielo oscuro. No, no había cerdos volando. Así que era real: él haría tarea. No tenía otra alternativa. Sacó el cuaderno de literatura, junto con lo que necesitaría. Y sentándose en el escritorio de aquel cuarto, empezó a leer.

-Veamos… escriba su opinión personal acerca de la siguiente leyenda japonesa… ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? ¡Pan comido-ttebayo!

.

.

**_El hilo rojo del destino._**

_"Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia._

_Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos._

_Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : "Aquí termina tu hilo" , pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebe en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

_Muchos años después, llego el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente._

_Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro…. tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. _

_Una cicatriz que él mismo había provocado al no ver al destino que había pasado frente a él y también nos muestra como los amores destinados son eso, no podemos escapar de la persona que nació para amarnos._

_El texto literal viene a decir: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

.

.

-Ya había escuchado acerca de eso… ¡Eso es un mito! ¡Es completamente falso! ¿Cómo podemos tener hilos rojos atados a los dedos meñiques? Es solo de supersticiosos-ttebayo.

**_Opinion personal._**

_La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino es solo una leyenda. Las personas no pueden estar destinadas a conocerse porque cada persona decide su destino-ttebayo. Ademas el destino cambia dia a dia, no puede saberse lo que pasara. Además si se tratara de parejas, yo no tengo otro extremo. No se puede creer en algo como el hilo rojo sin saber si en realidad llevara a algun lado. En otras palabras el rey estaba bien loco y sufrió de una increíble coincidencia. Ademas la hija de la campesina no podía ser la hija de un general, la leyenda no tiene sentido asi que es falsa._

_Por lo tanto no existe algo como el hilo rojo del destino._

_._

-No existe… algo como eso… -dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, comprobando una vez más si en realidad no habían cerdos volando. –Si en realidad hacer tarea es tan fácil debería hacerla más seguido –ttebayo. ¡Ahora si, a seguir comiendo ramen!

Y tras decir eso se dirigió hacia la sala entusiasmado, para seguir comiendo más ramen.

* * *

-¡Dobe! ¡Levantate!

-¡Oye Naruto! ¡Despierta!

El rubio abrió la puerta perezosamente, viendo a sus dos amigos ya uniformados y listos para ir al instituto.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Teme?

-Otra vez te quedaste dormido… -murmuro Sakura, golpeándose la frente. -¡Voy a hacer que te muevas! –y se abalanzó hacia Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Sakura-chan?!

.

_Y tras unas largas sesiones de golpes y apresuramientos por parte de Sakura, Naruto al fin estaba listo para ir al instituto._

.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… no había necesidad de tanta violencia-ttebayo. –decia Naruto adolorido mientras los tres caminaban hacia el instituto.

-Dobe, si no quieres que Sakura te siga haciendo tragar tu desayuno mejor debes estar listo para la próxima…

-Si…

-Es inútil, Sasuke-kun. Naruto no podría estar listo por su cuenta ni en un millón de años. Por cierto, ¿hiciste la tarea?

-¡Oh si! La hice-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto orgulloso de si mismo mientras Sakura lo miraba como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Hmp. Lo hiciste por ramen, no me suena tan ilógico…-murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-¿Ramen? ¿De que hablas, Sasuke-kun?

Entonces Sasuke empezó a contarle acerca del trato de Naruto con su padrino, mientras se iban acercando al instituto. Naruto solo podía pensar cosas como "traidor", "mal amigo", o "sabiendo eso no me ayudaste". Vaya amigos que tenia, si no podían darle la tarea de vez en cuando –bueno, casi siempre les pedia la tarea pero ellos muchas veces no accedian- entonces ¿qué clase de amigos eran? Y mientras Sasuke y Sakura seguían hablando y Sakura parecía burlarse de él, notó a una chica caminando a unos cuantos metros delante de él. La conocía, ¿no? Ella estaba en su clase… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah… mmmm… ¡No lo sabia! ¡No tenia idea! Sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba bien ella siempre estaba sola, y se sentaba al rincón de la clase, junto a la ventana. Ella no era de las personas que destacaban a decir verdad –a diferencia de él, el rubio estúpido- , de hecho pasaba desapercibida por muchos. Siguió manteniendo su mirada en aquella chica peliazul de cabello largo, la cual caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Ella siempre tenía buenas notas, y era muy ordenada. Tampoco la había visto con otras chicas, y a la hora del almuerzo ella siempre era la última en salir. Ella era tan diferente a él en diferentes formas. Y por alguna razón, no podía despegar sus orbes azules de ella, la cual caminaba sola y sin prisas, alrededor de varios grupos de amigos. Sin darse cuenta, él junto a Sasuke y Sakura pasaron por su lado, dejándola atrás. Entonces volteándose levemente vio que ella miraba hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

¿Pero a él que le importaba? Nada de eso era de su incumbencia.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura, y tras eso sintió un golpe en el hombro. -¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Ay! ¡Duele, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

-Dios, ¿en donde tenias la cabeza?

La vida de Naruto había mejorado desde que había llegado al instituto. Ahora era conocido por muchos por ser tan loco y revoltoso, siempre con su personalidad activa y diciendo estupideces. Naruto no se quejaba, su vida estaba llena de personas que lo querían pero de alguna forma seguía sintiéndose algo solo. Tal vez porque en cierta forma todos se veían tan ajenos a el. No había crecido con una familia, así que eso tal vez lo explicaría un poco. Su padrino casi siempre estaba fuera del país y él vivía solo en un apartamento, pero no podía quejarse, su vida era bastante buena. Ahora tenía muchos amigos, y otros que… no lo querían tanto.

Pero eso era parte de Uzumaki Naruto. Todos conocían su personalidad y sus tonterías, pero él era querido por muchos.

Naruto suspiró un poco.

-No es nada-ttebayo. –dijo, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron extrañados. Aun así decidieron ignorar el asunto.

Al llegar al instituto, se dirigieron a su salón y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Minutos después, entró aquella chica, la cual seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos y caminó hacia su asiento sin prisas. Nadie parecía haber notado que ella había llegado.

_"__No es de mi incumbencia". _Se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

* * *

-Sorprendente, Naruto. No puedo creer que hayas hecho la tarea. –decia el maestro Kakashi bajo su mascara a su alumno. – Aunque tu argumento de "estaré sin novia toda la vida" no tenia que saberlo.

-¡Dijo que diera mi opinión, Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó Naruto, apuntando a su maestro.

-Si, si. Bueno, como sea, regresa a tu asiento. Tienes tu primera buena nota, Naruto.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –y saltando de alegría, regreso a su asiento. Entonces Kakashi se paró frente a los estudiantes para comenzar con la actividad.

-Bueno, hoy crearemos nuestra propia historia sobre el hilo rojo del destino. Harán grupos de tres personas y cada grupo creara una historia en la que la leyenda del hilo rojo sea aplicada, así como lo han visto en el ejemplo del emperador y la bruja. Esperare sus trabajos al final de clases. –y tras decir eso, se sentó en su escritorio y volvió a leer su libro, el cual por cierto fue escrito por Jiraiya.

Los estudiantes empezaron a mover sus asientos de un lado para otro, y Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se juntaron para trabajar. Sin embargo un frio en el corazón del rubio se hizo presente al ver a la chica del rincón trabajar sola. Nadie la invitaba a unirse a un grupo, y la mirada aperlada de ella parecía haberse oscurecido un poco. ¿Por qué nadie la invitaba? Ella no había hecho nada malo, aun asi, ¿Por qué todos la dejaban a un lado?

_"__No es de… mi incumbencia." _Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio una vez más.

* * *

Tras terminar la clase llegó la hora del almuerzo, y todos empezaron a salir.

-¡Ah, Hinata! ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? –dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto salía por la puerta. No pudo evitar la curiosidad, y se quedó espiando tras la puerta. ¿Quién era Hinata? Se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica pararse frente al escritorio del maestro en el salón ya vacio.

-¿Su-sucede algo? –dijo la chica nerviosamente. Nunca la había escuchado hablar.

-Me encantó la historia que escribiste, tanto que si me das tu permiso se la enviare al periódico escolar para que la publiquen en algún tablón de anuncios del instituto. ¿Te parece bien?

La chica asintió, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Eso de ella no cambiaba nunca. El maestro suspiro.

-Hinata, se que te gusta trabajar sola, pero debes entender que aprender a trabajar junto a otras personas es importante. Las personas en este mundo siempre deben estar en contacto con grupos de personas, y si sigues asi… sufriras mucho, Hinata.

-Lo-lo siento, sensei…-dijo ella con su delicada y afligida voz. Un momento, ¡¿por qué la está espiando?! ¡A él no le importa! Pero aun asi algo le impedía irse de allí.

-Bien, espero que empieces a trabajar con otras personas, y no es la primera vez que te digo esto. No quiero que sufras Hinata, así que habla con otras personas, por favor.

La chica asintió no muy convencida.

-L-lo tendre en cuenta. Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Y salió corriendo de su lugar de espionaje, corriendo por los pasillos para no ser descubierto, cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué demo- ?! ¿Naruto?

-¡Ten cuidado! Oh, Neji. –dijo al ver a su amigo, el cual era de otra clase.

-¿Qué crees que haces corriendo de esa forma?

-Hehehe, nada de nada-ttebayo. –entonces notó los ojos de Neji. Eran los mismos ojos de aquella chica… aperlados. –O-oye, Neji… ¿tú sabes quién es Hinata?

Neji se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Nunca nadie preguntaba por ella. Y menos Naruto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –preguntó seriamente. Naruto se puso nervioso, Neji podía dar mucho miedo.

Naruto empezó a balbucear, sin saber que decir con exactitud. Neji suspiró.

-Es mi prima.

.

.

.

Naruto se demoró en carburar la información. ¿Neji tenía una prima?

.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, y es mi prima. Esta en tu clase.

De repente, el rubio se sintió como un idiota. Y tambien esperaba que Neji no le diera una paliza.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Kyaaaaaaaa... *grito fangirl*

Nah, en realidad falta mucho por pasar, pero quise hacer este capitulo por el lado de Naruto. No voy a dejar a Hinata de lado, es solo que este capitulo quise hacerlo asi, "narrado" por Naruto.

**Chelsea: **Fue mas bien desde la perspectiva de él...

Si, algo asi. No se cuando actualizare, pero espero que les guste.

¡Y espero sus reviews! Asi me motivare más.

.

**Soredewa minna-san!**

**Matta ne! **

**.**

**.**


	3. Cap 2: Rojo y Blanco

¡Aqui llegue yo!

**Chelsea: **¿A quien le importa?

¡Eres una baka! ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Chelsea: **o.O Yo si sabia que eras una tsundere... y bien tsundere...

Cállate -_- . Aqui les traigo este segundo capitulo de esta suculenta y linda historia. Me derreti de la ternura al escribir esto, ¡es que fue muy bonita la trama! Pero no hare spoiler, tienen que leer.

**Chelsea : **¿Sabias que Sasuke esta bien bueno? Es un papacito.

¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿De que hablas?!

**Chelsea: **Me derrito ante Sasuke-sama...

Ay por Dios, para ser mi inner estas bien contrariada... ¡como sea, aqui esta la historia!

**Chelsea: **Sasuke... *babea*

¡Deja de molestarme! ¡No me llama la atencion Sasuke de esa forma! ¡En fin, aqui esta el capitulo dos!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi... y a su cerebro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Rojo y Blanco**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ka-kakashi-sensei… podría esta vez también… -le decía una nerviosa Hinata a su maestro, ambos en aquel solitario salón.

-¿Uh? Ah… hablas de eso.

La Hyuuga asintió levemente. No era la primera de las obras de arte de Hinata que Kakashi decidia publicar, a decir verdad Kakashi también había obtenido algunos dibujos y poemas durante las horas de clase de literatura como material para el periódico escolar. Hinata siempre accedia ante las exigencias del maestro para publicar sus creaciones en las paredes del instituto, pero a cambio le había pedido un favor.

Que no colocara su nombre en ninguna de ellas.

En otras palabras, nadie se enteraría que fue la peliazul quien lo hizo. ¿Y por que ella quiso algo como eso? Simplemente no quería llamar la atención de los otros, aunque un poco triste se sentía comoda en su trecho de soledad. Y no quería perder eso. No es que todos los días Hinata hiciera una nueva contribución para el tablón de anuncios del periódico escolar, pero desde que había hecho el primer poema Kakashi siempre la había tenido en cuenta para aquellos casos, después de todo el peliplata era el profesor encargado del periódico escolar.

-Hinata… todos deberían saber…

-N-No quiero. No… por ahora…

Kakashi suspiró una vez más. Esa chica si era testaruda.

-Está bien. Nadie sabrá que tú lo escribiste.

-Gra-gracias…

-Pero estoy realmente preocupado por ti. Pronto tendremos una actividad en la que ustedes interpretaran papeles teatrales.

-¿Eh?

-Montarán obras de teatro. Es una parte del programa de esta materia. ¿Qué piensas hacer sin un grupo de teatro?

-N-No… yo-yo… ¿podría… podría hacer un monologo? –pregunto ella temerosa y en voz baja. Si el maestro le decía que no, estaba perdida.

-Lo siento Hinata, es una actividad en grupos y yo determinare las escenas a representar para cada grupo. Esta vez no tienes elección.

Se sentía acorralada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Neji confundido al ver a Naruto retroceder lentamente.

-Tomo precauciones. –dijo él usando sus brazos como escudo. –No necesito un moretón en mi bello rostro-ttebayo.

-Naruto, no voy a golpearte ahora… además no eres el tipo de personas que rechaza una pelea, eres bastante aventado.

-¡Oye!

Naruto volvió a pararse frente a Neji, el cual parecía tener algo que decir. Neji suspiró y miro al rubio directamente a los ojos.

-No me sorprende que no la conozcas. Ella no es el tipo de personas que se hacen notar.

-Ya veo…-dijo el rubio mirando hacia el piso, y luego mirando a Neji a los ojos. -¿Dónde están sus amigas?

-¿Amigas?

-Nunca la he visto con nadie. ¿Acaso…?

-Hinata no tiene amigas.

Eso caló hondo en él. Era normal que la gente casi no la notara, usaba un saco un poco más grande que su talla y mantenía su vista baja, siempre sin llamar la atención. Pero a Naruto no dejaban de torturarlo ese par de ojos llenos de sufrimiento. No creyó que alguien sufriría tanto al estar solo. Pero lo entendía en cierta forma, el creció sin padres pero al menos sus amigos estaban ahí.

-Hina…ta…

-¿Uh?

-Oye Neji, tú eres su primo. ¿No puedes estar con ella aunque sea en las horas de almuerzo?

-Lo hice inicialmente. Pero las cosas no salieron bien.

.

.

_Hinata, en ese entonces cursando primer año de instituto, se sentó en aquella mesa en la cafetería, junto a su primo y sus amigos. Todos hablaban animadamente, como venia siendo desde hace dos meses cuando ella comenzó a almorzar con ellos. Hinata no hablaba casi nada, pero intentaba esforzarse._

_-Hinata-chan, ¿podrias traerme un jugo por favor? –le dijo una pelirroja a Hinata._

_Hinata asintió levemente. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería y compro un jugo, y luego se dispuso a regresar, pero fue empujada por la espalda y cayó al suelo mientras la cajita de jugo había caído al suelo y había terminado aplastada por un chico que pasaba por allí._

_-¡Ah, que asco! ¡¿Qué rayos pisé?! –vociferó el chico molesto._

_Neji se levantó apresuradamente al ver a su prima caer al piso, pero no se movio de su sitio. Por otro lado Hinata había quedado levemente mojada tras el estallido de la caja de jugo, y ella se levantó._

_-Oye Hinata-chan –le dijo aquella pelirroja mientras veía el rostro mojado de la peliazul. -¿Podrías conseguirme otro?_

_. _

_Poco a poco los abusos por parte de los amigos de Neji fueron incrementando, y ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Simplemente se había convertido en la chica de los recados, y le dirigían la palabra a ella muy pocas veces._

_Así que al tiempo le dijo a su primo que se alejaría de ellos. Neji simplemente aceptó tras entender sus razones._

_Sin contar que sus amigos le habían dicho a Neji hace días que Hinata les parecía una persona aburrida. Pero Hinata lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo._

_._

_._

-Eres un maldito… -gruño Naruto por lo bajo. – Te importaron mas tus amigos que tu propia prima…

-No soy la niñera de Hinata, y ella lo sabe. Antes de entrar al instituto ella dijo…

_"__Me esforzare para tener amigos…"_

-Asi que ella tiene que defenderse sola. Y al parecer es lo que quiere hacer.

-Pero aun asi…

-Si tanto te interesa, ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella? Puedes convertirte en su amigo…

¿Él? ¿Convertirse en su amigo?

-No lo sé… es un poco oscura y rara-_ttebayo_…

-Entonces no me molestes. Si tienes algun problema solucionalo, y deja que ella solucione sus problemas. –y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo de nuevo, alejándose de Naruto. Sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada, se quedó en su lugar, pensativo.

-_"Si eso fue en primer año, y estamos en tercer año, ¿ella ha… estado sola todo este tiempo?"_

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora de salida. La peliazul fue de las primeras personas en salir del salón, y Naruto aun sentado en su silla solo suspiró ante eso. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Oye Naruto, es raro verte suspirar. –le dijo Ino acercándose a él. -¿Te pasa algo?

-Ino… ¿tu sabes algo de-?

-¡Naruto! –interrumpió Sakura, junto con Sasuke.

-Vámonos, _dobe_.

-Uh…ummm…-asintió el rubio levemente, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo su portafolio.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver esa expresión en el rostro del rubio. Normalmente siempre tenia una sonrisa zurrona en su rostro, alegrando a otros, pero ahora simplemente se veía preocupado. Eso era nuevo.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme? –le dijo Ino de nuevo.

¿Podria preguntarles a ellos acerca de aquella chica? ¿O simplemente quedaría como un idiota frente a sus amigos? La chica era bastante rara y oscura, siempre apartada de los otros, pero él estaba seguro de que ella tenía alguna razón.

-¿Saben cómo… se llama aquella chica que se sienta en la esquina de la ventana?

Bien, había que empezar por ahí. ¿Saben ellos su nombre? Él mismo no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas. Sakura, Sasuke e Ino miraron hacia el asiento que había allí, y luego se miraron confundidos.

-¿Alguien se sienta ahí? –pregunto Sakura confundida.

Eso de repente lo hizo sentir molesto. Muy molesto.

-Creo que… hay una chica que se sienta allí… pero no estoy segura… -dijo Ino poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón y mirando hacia arriba. – Ella siempre esta estudiando, aunque es algo rara… se parece un poco a la niña del aro…

-¡Oh si! ¡Yo me vi esa película! Aunque algunas partes me asustaron mucho. –dijo Sakura animadamente.

-Vaya, alguien como tu asustada… me gustaría verlo frentona… -dijo Ino amenazadoramente mientras Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ino-cerda?!

-¡A mi no me dio miedo, frentona!

-¡Cállate!

Se habían desviado completamente del tema, y Naruto solo se sintió mal. Asi que simplemente se marchó de allí.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. –dijo Naruto palmeando el hombro de su amigo y saliendo del salón. Sasuke solo pudo ver como las dos mujeres seguían discutiendo.

-Oigan ustedes dos.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ambas enojadas.

-Naruto ya se fue.

Tras decir eso las expresiones de los rostros de ambas se suavizaron. Algo malo pasaba con Naruto, ¿acaso esa chica tenia que ver? Sakura solo podía pensar en eso una y otra vez.

-Dejalo frentona. Ya sabes como es Naruto, pronto se le pasara.

Entonces Sakura decidió confiar en las palabras de su amiga. Por otro lado el pelinegro sentía que Naruto estaba preocupado por algo… o por alguien.

¿Era tan difícil de adivinar?

* * *

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente mientras veía al atardecer hacerse presente. Se sentía aliviada porque al fin había salido de clases, en donde la simple presencia de los demás parecía hacer presión contra ella. Aunque irónicamente nadie lo había notado. Se sentía preocupada acerca de lo que Kakashi-sensei le había comentado. ¿Un grupo para una obra de teatro? ¿Tendría que actuar frente a otros? ¿Tendría que buscar a un grupo por su cuenta? No, ella no conseguiría algo como eso… ¿entonces qué haría? Pensó en decirle a Kakashi que le asignara uno. Eso sería lo mejor ¿no?, de todas formas nadie la invitara a unirse a un grupo… como siempre. Aunque dolía estar sola era parte de su realidad, ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? Simplemente no había nacido con el poder para llamar la atención de los demás como otras personas.

Miró hacia el atardecer, y comenzó a pensar… ¿es rojo o naranja? No lo sabia con exactitud, pero le parecía hermoso. El tono rojo mezclado con aquel naranja entre las nubes junto con aquel sol que empezaba a esconderse era todo un espectáculo. Le daba paz ver el atardecer por mas que soñara extraño, simplemente le parecía bonito.

Tras caminar unas calles más llegó a su destino. Allí en un pequeño callejón, una caja de cartón reposaba en el suelo con algunas cobijas en su interior. También había un comedero para gatos vacio.

-Neko-chan, ya llegué.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, y un pequeño bulto blanco se movió dentro de la caja. Tras eso, un pequeño gatito de color blanco salió de la caja lamiéndose las patitas. Hinata acarició suavemente al gatito arrodillándose frente a él, y el gato ronroneó feliz.

Hinata rebuscó algo en su portafolio, hasta sacar un sobre de comida para gatos.

-Mira Neko-chan, te traje la cena. –dijo la peliazul sonriente, y el gato maulló en respuesta.

Hinata había visto hace como unos pocos meses aquel gatito lloraba cerca de aquel callejón. Ella se acercó presurosamente a ver qué había pasado, y vio con horror como el cuerpo de una gata blanca y otros cinco gatitos yacían en medio de la carretera. Él era el único que había quedado de su familia, y Hinata se acercó al gato presurosamente, cargándolo en brazos. Cuando lo hizo, el pequeño gato dejó de llorar.

Decidió llevárselo a su casa, pero su padre le negó rotundamente tener al pequeño gato. Ella lo sabía, a su padre no le gustaban mucho los animales, en especial los perros y los gatos. Sin embargo no encontró un dueño para el gato, y ella tampoco quería deshacerse de él. Así que el gato empezó a vivir en aquel callejón desde hace dos meses, y Hinata siempre le llevaba comida a la salida de clases.

-Ummmm…. No puedo abrirlo… -dijo Hinata al intentar forcejear contra el sobre para abrirlo, y sus dientes tampoco parecían funcionar. –Tal vez por aquí haya…

Rebuscó un poco entre la basura que había allí, y de repente sintió como se cortó con algo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó, y se chupó el dedo. Pero luego vio el trozo de vidrio que había allí con una sonrisa. –Esto servirá.

Lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos, y abrió el sobre. Echó la comida para gato en el pequeño plato y el gatito empezó a comer feliz.

-Eso es, Neko-chan –decia Hinata acariciando su pelaje mientras el gato comia. –Come para que crezcas sano y fuerte. –de repente su rostro se deprimió un poco. –Sé que no te gusta vivir en un callejón lleno de basura, y sé que te dije que pronto te encontraría un dueño que te cuide, pero no he tenido éxito. No quiero que estés solo, me asegurare de encontrarte un dueño que te quiera. Mi padre no quiere gatos en casa, pero aun asi no iba a dejarte solo y sin un dueño. Solo ten un poco de paciencia. Sin embargo te seguire trayendo comida hasta que encontremos a alguien para ti, ¿de acuerdo? –el gato ronroneó en respuesta.

Cuando el gato termino de comer, Hinata sacó una bola de estambre y la puso frente al gato.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Neko-chan!

Hinata hacia rodar la bola de estambre de un lado para otro, y el pequeño gato seguía la bola entusiasmado maullando felizmente. Hinata también empezó a sonreir alegremente, jugando con aquel gato de un lado para otro.

Tras un tiempo después en el que Hinata y el gatito jugaron y ya casi era de noche, la peliazul tuvo que marcharse. Y a los pocos minutos de que la peliazul se fue, alguien se acercó al gato y se arrodilló ante él.

-Mi apartamento no es muy grande, pero es cálido. Puedo ser un buen dueño para ti. –dijo mientras le extendió la mano al gato, el cual se acercó y se dejó acariciar. – Tendrás comida, te bañaré y tendrás un lugar para dormir. Además no te faltara cariño. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

El gato maulló en respuesta. La persona sólo sonrió un poco, y tomó al gato en brazos.

Desde esa noche, Neko-chan tendría un nuevo hogar.

* * *

-No está… -dijo atónita, y dejó caer el portafolio al suelo.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata caminaba hacia el instituto con una expresión en su rostro mas triste de lo normal. Había pasado hace unos minutos a ver al gatito blanco en aquel callejón, pero simplemente no estaba. Lo llamó, y lo buscó por los alrededores, pero el gato no apareció. Por lo general, cuando Hinata lo llamaba el gato siempre iba a ella sin excepción. Y el gatito nunca se había alejado de aquel callejón, entonces ¿qué había pasado? ¿Le había pasado algo malo al gato? Ella hizo todo lo posible por cuidarlo, no quería perderlo… era como un pequeño amigo para ella, el único amigo para ella… ¿Y si alguien se lo había llevado? Tenia miedo de que estuviera en manos de una mala persona, que lo maltratara o lo dejara aguantar hambre, que no jugara con él ni le diera afecto.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no debía llorar por un gato, y tampoco debía llorar en media calle. Su padre siempre le decía que no había que mostrarse débil ante los otros, aunque a ella le costaba seguir ese consejo.

A los minutos llegó al instituto, y se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios. ¿Habrían publicado su historia?

.

**_"_****_La chica invisible._**

_En un espacio blanco en un lugar desconocido, una chica de 16 años vestida con un vestido sencillo de color blanco vagaba sin rumbo. Delante de ella, podía ver a todo tipo de personas riéndose, conviviendo y hablando animadamente. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie podía verla._

_Entonces aquella chica recordó una palabra llamada fe, la cual había escuchado de una poderosa bruja, ultima persona a la que la chica había visto antes de estar en ese mundo blanco sin vida._

_Dijo que lo que diferenciaba a los fantasmas de las personas era que los fantasmas no creían en nada, y vivían como un tormento para los demás. A diferencia de los fantasmas, los humanos no vivían su vida como muertos vivientes en cuerpos humanos, sino que luchaban por lo que querían. Eso era lo que los hacía verdaderamente humanos._

_Sin embargo vió que los humanos tenían lazos rojos atados a sus meñiques, unidos a gran variedad de personas. Miró su dedo meñique y se deprimió… no había ningun hilo rojo atado a él._

_Miró una vez mas a las personas frente a ella. No podía ver sus caras, estaban de espaldas pero se veian felices. "¿De que huyes? Si lo que te atormenta lo llevas dentro y eso te seguirá a donde vayas…", le dijo una voz en su interior. Entonces notó que ella era un ser invisible, nadie la veía, y no estaba atada a nada ni a nadie. No existía._

_Hasta que un dia, un chico se dio la vuelta y se paró frente a ella. "Hasta aquí llega tu hilo" le dijo el muchacho sonriente, mostrándole su dedo meñique._

_Entonces la chica miró su dedo, y vio aquel hilo rojo resplandeciente atado a su dedo meñique. Felizmente, saltó a los brazos del muchacho, quien la recibió entre sus brazos._

_"__No es que no tuvieras un hilo rojo. Es que estabas demasiado ciega para verlo."_

_Por eso, __ un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

**_Anónimo._**

.

Respiró tranquila, Kakashi-sensei había mantenido su promesa. Quería saber que opinaban los otros acerca de su historia, pero no había casi nadie en aquel corredor, y también estaba triste por Neko-chan. Así que decidió irse al salón. Sin embargo a los segundos un rubio apareció frente a aquella historia, y la leyó detenidamente. Supo de inmediato quien la había escrito, y aunque le dio un poco de nostalgia porque la chica parecía haber plasmado sus sentimientos en aquella historia, se sentía feliz de saber que ella tenía algo de fe.

-¡Diablos! ¡Me estoy volviendo un acosador-ttebayo! –gritó revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación.

.

Al atardecer de ese dia, Hinata pasó a ver aquel callejón una vez más, y se acercó a aquella caja con nostalgia. Su único amigo se había ido de su vida y ahora se sentía perdida y sin rumbo. ¿Qué haría sin su amigo felino? El era lo que le regresaba la felicidad tras un dia duro en el instituto.

De repente notó una hoja de papel dentro de aquella caja, posada encima de las cobijas. Levantó la hoja y la sostuvo entre sus manos, y al leer lo que decía allí por alguna razón sonrió.

Tal vez Neko-chan estaba en buenas manos.

.

_"__Me encargaré de cuidar al pequeño gato. Estará en buenas manos. ¡Incluso ya le he comprado una nueva cama!._

_N. U."_

-¿Quién es N.U? –preguntó Hinata dudosa. Sea quien sea… debía ser una buena persona.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

El capitulo se llama "rojo" por el atardecer y el hilo rojo del destino, y "blanco" por el espacio blanco de aquella chica y por Neko-chan. La historia de la chica invisible es de mi autoria, la he tenido en mi mente desde hace un tiempo y no se por qué. Aunque nunca la habia escrito en ningun lado hasta ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso este fic se va a llenar de cursilerias... Bueno, me gusta de todas formas.

¡Me mori! Y ya revivi...

**Chelsea: **En serio esta bien bueno, deberias verlo sin camisa...

¿Me estas tomando del pelo? -_- ¡Ya te dije que Sasuke no me interesa de esa forma!

**Chelsea: **Si, lo que digas...

Yo creo que ya saben quien se llevó a Neko-chan, bueno, es obvio quien fue. Y si no caiste en cuenta de quien lo hizo piensa un poco mas, es demasiado obvio la verdad.

Tendre dos examenes la otra semana, sin embargo prometo que de aqui a la otra semana cuando salga de mis parciales subire el capitulo tres. ¡Espero que les guste esta historia y nos vemos en la proxima!

¡Gracias a Son Of Time y tamashitsumo por sus reviews! Aqui les traigo la continuacion, asi que disfrutenla. Espero que les guste.

¡Por favor, dejar un review es un simbolo de paz en mi planeta! ¡No mates humanos inocentes, deja un review!

**Chelsea: **Me das miedo...

Tu tambien me das miedo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	4. Cap 3: Un Vals Complicado

Hai hai! Yo aqui! Es miercoles de actualizacion!

Empezare a actualizar cada semana-o eso tratare-, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos a los que les ha gustado este fic hasta ahora, porque esto se va a poner mejor. Este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores, ¡espero que les guste!

**Chelsea: ** Bueno, en este capitulo pasa algo que empieza a marcar la diferencia.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer spoiler? Mejor me voy a tirar de un septimo piso, asi acabo con mi extraña existencia.

**Chelsea:** *toma una camara de video y la sigue*

¡Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-dattebayo!

**Advertencias. **Por ahora ninguna hehehehe... ¡No hay cambios de personalidades amigos! Bueno, puede que de cierta persona nueva que aparecera en este capitulo, pero la verdad no lo se. Puede que ella sea el único caso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un Vals Complicado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo habia decidido. Se acercaría a Hyuuga Hinata.

Habia sido un completo idiota. Tuvo miedo de preguntarles a sus amigos acerca de esa chica por el que dirán. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Neji hizo con Hinata. No iba a rebajarse a eso. Además aun no entendía por que le había afectado tanto ver a esa chica sola. No podía dejarla asi, además él, el rubio hiperactivo podría hacer algo. No le importaba lo que pensaran Sakura o Sasuke, ni lo que Neji dijera. No le importaba lo que le dijeran, el se acercaría a ella. Y lo haría desde el dia siguiente.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Ah claro, eres un gato-ttebayo…

Ya era de noche. Naruto se encontraba mirando hacia el techo, acostado en su cama. Neko-chan había resultado muy hábil para trepar cosas –era un gato después de todo- y se había subido a la cama a pesar de su diminuto tamañito, ya que técnicamente seguía siendo un bebé. Tenía tres meses de vida y era pequeño. El gato se acercó a Naruto, y se subió en su pecho, acomodando con sus garritas la camisa de Naruto para acostarse en ella. Despues de eso, se acostó allí y empezó a subir y a bajar a causa de la respiración del rubio. A decir verdad Naruto había visto toda la escena. Cuando salió del instituto ese dia, escuchó la voz de la chica en un callejón cercano y se acercó, entonces vio como ella alimentaba a aquel gato callejero y jugaba con él. Vio como la chica tonta se cortaba con un vidrio y también la escuchó decir que estaba buscando un dueño para el gato, ya que ella no podía conservarlo.

Entonces pensó, _"¿Quién más que el increíble Uzumaki Naruto para cuidar a un gato?"_

Vivia solo en un apartamento, y su padrino Jiraiya estaría en quien sabe que parte de Italia en estos momentos. ¡Claro que podía quedarse con el gato! Además ya necesitaba compañía en aquel solitario apartamento, sin contar que el gato era bastante lindo, ¿por qué no? Además se aseguró de dejarle una nota anónima a la Hyuuga para que no se preocupara.

Aunque probablemente N.U. no era muy anónimo que digamos… o tal vez si…

_Neko-chan…_

Así había llamado Hinata al gato. Debía decir que la chica no se había inspirado mucho que digamos, pero le gustaba el nombre, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Pasó su mano por la cabeza del animal acariciándolo, quien se reburujó mas contra él. El animalito ya dormía felizmente en el pecho del rubio mientras este acariciaba su pelo una y otra vez. Ese gato era la prueba de que Hyuuga Hinata no era una persona oscura y mucho menos rara como todos la veían. Era una persona dulce amable y bondadosa, quien había sido golpeada por la ignorancia de las personas muchas veces. Quería ayudarla de alguna forma, y si tenia oportunidad haría que la chica se hiciera amiga de Sasuke y Sakura. No iba a dejar que ella permaneciera atrás de todos por mas tiempo… como en la historia que ella escribió.

¿Pero por que la historia decía "Anónimo"? Esa era una de las dudas que tenia. Pero una vez se hiciera amigo de Hinata, podría hablar de ese tema. El gato era el tema perfecto para acercarse a ella, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. No entendía por que tantas personas la dejaban de lado sin conocerla.

Pero él se aseguraría de cambiar eso.

* * *

-¿E-eh?

Fue lo único que Hinata pudo soltar al ver la escena. Apenas había llegado al instituto esa mañana y apenas había atravesado la puerta de su clase, todos habían sido llevados junto con su maestro a un gran edificio. Kakashi les había dicho que el instituto había recibido una generosa invitación para hacer parte de una clase de baile que ofrecía la academia de baile Hans, una de las mas reconocidas en Konoha. La clase de baile había sido ofrecida con el objetivo de que los estudiantes se apasionaran por el baile. Apenas todos sus compañeros de clase junto con ella se encontraban en aquel gran salón, las chicas empezaron a saltar de emoción. Los chicos hablaban, algunos animados y otros confundidos. Hinata solo se sintió increíblemente pequeña.

-Todos siéntense en el suelo. –dijo la profesora entrando al salón lleno de espejos en las paredes mientras Kakashi solo leia recostado en una pared. Todos se sentaron en el suelo, quedando Hinata en la parte de atrás y Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke adelante – Mi nombre es Mei Terumi, y aquí en esta clase se les enseñara a bailar más que con estilo o elegancia, con el corazón. Para esta demostración bailarán en parejas. –Ante eso Hinata se estremeció- Primero experimentaremos con un vals suave, para luego seguir con otros bailes de pareja. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo.-dijo Ino levantando la mano. -¿Por qué debemos bailar en parejas?

-Los seres humanos se comunican a través de las palabras, pero no es la única forma. El baile es una forma de expresión en el que las personas se entienden y se acompasan en un solo movimiento. El objetivo del baile es llegar a esa armonía y disfrutar del baile. Además la mayoría de los bailes se realizan en pareja, ciertamente se puede bailar solo pero el baile en parejas es el más común.

-Ya veo…-dijo Ino bajando la mano. -¡Sai-kun, baila conmigo! –gritó de repente, y Sai solo pudo sonreir como siempre mientras todos los jóvenes se echaban a carcajadas por la repentina acción de la Yamanaka. Hinata solo se encogió más, y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

-Señorita, los jóvenes son quienes deben escoger a sus parejas. –le dijo Mei. Y todos se pusieron a reir otra vez, pero Hinata sentía que iba a darle una taquicardia. –Bien, ahora practicaremos como deben invitar a una dama a bailar.

Shion por otro lado estaba emocionada. Esperaba que Naruto la sacara a bailar, tendiéndole la mano amablemente y llevándola hasta la pista de baile. Ella estaba enamorada de él, le parecía increíblemente guapo con su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules. Cuando Naruto se quedaba solo por actividades en pareja –en las que obviamente Sasuke y Sakura se hacían juntos, ya que ellos siempre estaban muy unidos -, Naruto y Shion conformaban un equipo siempre por insistencia de la chica. Ahora era su oportunidad, y el hecho de que el rubio la sacara a bailar la fascinaba.

Unas sillas se encontraban alineadas contra una de las paredes espejo, y Mei le indicó a las mujeres que se sentaran allí. La fila de mujeres recorría la pared, y Hinata se había asegurado de escoger el asiento del rincón de la pared, tal vez así dolería menos el golpe. Le daba miedo que alguien la sacara a bailar pero también pensaba que eso era imposible y eso le dolía mas. Por lo general en las actividades de grupos ella siempre estaba sola. Estaba segura de que esta vez no sería diferente.

Por otro lado Mei reunió a los chicos y les explico cómo debían tenderle la mano a una dama y llevarla hasta la pista de baile.

-¡Bien, vayan por sus chicas! ¡Iré a poner la música! –gritó Mei entusiasmada, y los chicos empezaron a dirigirse hacia ellas. Hinata se asustó aun más. Kakashi solo pudo mirarla un poco preocupado.

_"__N-no… po-por favor… ya-ya basta…"_

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No quería verlo. No quería ver el momento en el que todas las chicas salieran a bailar y ella se quedara sentada con el corazón hundiéndose. Apretó sus ojos aún más, y apretó sus puños temblorosos sobre su falda.

-¡Sai-kun, eres tan lindo! –oyó vociferar a Ino.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…-escuchó a la pelirrosa.

-Ki-Kiba-kun…- escuchó a otra chica.

-Ya que insistes, Lee…-escuchó a una chica hablar, a la cual reconoció como Tenten.

Y así escuchó a las chicas encantadas que salían a bailar. No lo resistiría mas, quería irse de ahí, ella no tenía nada que estar haciendo en una clase de baile para parejas.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? –escuchó la voz de una chica la que reconocia como Shion.

-Ummmm…. No sé cómo hacer esto-ttebayo. –escuchó un voz masculina frente a ella. Seguro era su imaginación. Se rehusó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Naruto!-escuchó a la chica de nuevo. -¡Maldición, ven aquí! ¡Recuerda que soy tu compañera de equipo!

-Oye, abre los ojos, no te haré nada. –le dijo Naruto, y la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando con sus ojos temerosos al joven frente a ella. Cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y tres particulares marcas en sus mejillas. Se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que aquel chico le dedicaba, pero bajó su cabeza inmediatamente, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Nadie la había notado en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué él lo hacía ahora? Tal vez solo la estaba invitando a bailar por lástima. -¿Qué pasa-ttebayo? –ella negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Shion, y se paró al lado de Naruto. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué quieres sacarla a bailar a ella? ¡Es una rarita!

Mei vió la escena e intentó ir a detener a esa chica, pero Kakashi la tomó del brazo.

-Déjala. Esto… se va a poner interesante.

Mei confundida solo pudo ver la escena desde lejos.

Ante las palabras de Shion, Hinata solo pudo hundirse mas en su asiento, cosa que Naruto notó.

-U-U-u-ummmm….n-no tie-tienes porque ba-bailar co-conmigo… pue-puedes bailar con-con ella… -dijo Hinata con mucho esfuerzo. –N-no es ne-necesario que me-me tengas lastima.

-¿Lo ves? Ella está de acuerdo. ¡Ahora vámonos! –le exigió Shion tomando al rubio del brazo y jalándolo… o eso intentó, ya que Naruto no se movio ni un centímetro.

-No lo hago por lástima-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto sonriendo, y tomó la mano de Hinata, que yacia en un puño sobre la falda de ella. –Quiero bailar contigo.

-¿E-eh? –y cuando menos se dio cuenta el rubio la había arrastrado a la pista de baile, dejando a una Shion iracunda detrás de ellos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! –pero al ver que sus amenazas no funcionaban y que ya no quedaban más chicos sin pareja, se sentó en una de las sillas enojada.

-¡Bien, vamos a demostrarles a todos quien manda-ttebayo! –exclamó el rubio emocionado alzando un puño al aire. Ese chico era muy positivo, energico e hiperactivo. Todo lo contrario a la ojiperla.

Mei puso el vals, y arrastró a Kakashi hasta la pista de baile, el cual aturdido por el jalón dejó su libro tirado.

-¿A-Are? –balbuceó el maestro confundido.

Sasuke y Sakura, por otro lado, notaron a la acompañante de Naruto. Sakura estaba sorprendida pero Sasuke ya lo venia venir.

-¿A Naruto… le gusta esa chica? –preguntó Sakura.

-No lo creo. –dijo Sasuke. –Lo hace porque se ve a sí mismo en ella. Por eso la ayuda.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Sakura.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Dejen de hablar! –le exigió Mei a Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos inmediatamente se callaron. –Bien, caballeros, tomen a las damas de la cintura con la mano derecha.-dijo, y llevó la mano de Kakashi hacia su cintura. El maestro se sonrojó al instante.

Naruto llevó su mano hacia la cintura de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia él. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse, y vió que estaba tan roja como un tomate. Ella solo miraba al piso avergonzada. Naruto también estaba un poco nervioso, cuando dijo que se acercaría a ella no esperaba que se daría esta oportunidad.

-Las chicas llevarán su mano izquierda al hombro del chico. –y tras eso Mei y todas las chicas lo hicieron. A Hinata le costó un poco de trabajo ya que su mano no dejaba de temblar.

-Bien, tómense de las manos que tienen libres asi. –dijo, y les mostró como se hacia, uniendo su mano con la del profesor hacia un lado. Los chicos y las chicas se tomaron de las manos, y Naruto notó que la mano de la chica era delicada y pequeña… a diferencia de la de Sakura que podía dar puños letales. Al principio la mano de Hinata no dejaba de temblar dentro de la mano de Naruto, pero respirando profundamente logró calmarse un poco.

-No soy bueno bailando-ttebayo.-le dijo Naruto, sonriendo nervioso.

-Yo-yo tampoco. –dijo ella, alzando un poco la mirada.

-¡Entonces hagamos el ridículo juntos-dattebayo! –exclamó emocionado.

-¡¿E-EHHH?! –fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar. Ese chico sí que estaba loco.

-Bien, ahora déjense llevar por la música. –y tras decir eso, Mei y Kakashi-sensei empezaron a bailar armoniosamente en la pista de baile al compas de la musica.

Las demás parejas empezaron a bailar, imitando a los maestros. Naruto y Hinata descubrieron que bailar vals no era tan difícil…

-¡Ay! –se quejó Naruto tras sentir un pisón en su pié.

Literalmente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –dijo ella una y otra vez avergonzada, inclinándose una y otra vez. ¡No podía creer que lo había pisado! Él se había ofrecido a ser su pareja de baile y ella lo había pisado, de seguro ya no quería bailar con ella…

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –la sujetó del brazo cuando vio que ella intentaba huir.

-Y-Yo…y-yo… ¡la-lamento haberte pisado!

-¡Ven aquí! –dijo, y la jaló hacia él de nuevo. Ella aun estaba como un tomate. –No importa-ttebayo.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero…

-¡Estas aprendiendo! Y yo también, aunque espero no terminar pisándote.

-Se-seria estar a mano… u-ummm… ¡Piseme por favor!

-¡¿JAAAAAA?! –gritó descolocado ante eso. ¿Qué la pisara? ¿Cómo podría? -¡No hare eso!

-Pe-pero… yo-yo lo pise… es justo que-

-¡No voy a pisarte-ttebayo!

-E-es justo que lo haga…

-No lo haré.

-U-ummm…-asintió ella finalmente.

Naruto y Hinata continuaron bailando, y esta vez fue el turno de la peliazul para soltar un quejido de dolor. Naruto la había pisado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!–gritó ella disculpándose de nuevo e inclinándose ante el rubio.

-¡¿Y ahora porque te disculpas?! ¡Es culpa mia! ¡Yo te pisé-ttebayo!

-Yo… debí tener más cuidado donde ponía mi pie… -e intentó marcharse de nuevo, pero Naruto la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo.

-Estamos a mano.-dijo él, y entonces vio que todos habían parado de bailar y los estaban mirando.

-E-estamos haciendo el ridículo…-dijo ella en voz baja al ver como todos los observaban a causa de los gritos de ambos. Naruto soltó una sonrisa zurrona ante eso.

-Te dije que haríamos el ridículo juntos-dattebayo.

Y bueno pues… tantas personas mirándola… Naruto sosteniéndola… pisó al rubio… todo resulto en una cosa.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Hinata? ¡Oye, Hinata!

Ella se desmayó.

* * *

Veia todo negro. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se sentía en un largo largo sueño del que ya era hora de despertar. ¿Dónde estaba? Empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente para intentar distinguir los objetos y las personas a su alrededor.

-Está despertando… -escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

Abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de aquel salón mientras la música de vals retumbaba en su oído y sus compañeros bailaban en la pista. Vio que esa chica llamada Shion bailaba con un pelinegro. Había pasado… se había desmayado… eso explicaba el baile con aquel rubio, y los pisones divertidos que se dieron. Todo había sido un sueño, un bello sueño. Si no, ¿Cómo era posible de que alguien la sacara a bailar? Miró a su lado y vió a dos personas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo aquella chica pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Segura que está bien?

-Es un simple desmayo, ya te lo dije.

Parece… que no había sido un simple sueño. Simplemente se volvió a desmayar.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? ¡No otra vez-ttebayo!

* * *

Cuando Hinata volvió a recuperar la consciencia, se encontraba en la enfermería del instituto. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, bailar con ese chico, los celos de Shion, la profesora loca que no dejaba a Kakashi-sensei en paz… todo parecía un sueño lejano. Pero ahora sabia que absolutamente todo había sido real. Vio por la ventana de aquella enfermería, y vio que se estaba haciendo de noche. No podía creer que había arruinado la experiencia de baile de ese rubio, seguramente estaba molesto por haber tenido que soportar a una pareja que se desmaya y que encima lo pisó. Seguramente no querría volver a verla. Pero por otro lado nada cambiaria.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo la enfermera.

-Shizune-san…

-Estuviste inconsciente todo el dia lo cual no es muy normal, pero al traerte aquí vimos que no era nada malo. ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez te sientas un poco débil y sin fuerzas.

La chica asintió.

-Y-ya… ¿ya puedo irme?

-No te recomiendo que te vayas sola. Podrias sentirte mal en el camino, asi que es mejor que alguien vaya contigo. Afortunadamente ese idiota insistió en quedarse.

-¿Eh?

Shizune se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió, y empezó a hablar.

-Ya puedes entrar. Si fueras menos escandaloso te hubiera dejado estar adentro.

-Ummm… siempre es lo mismo-ttebayo.

-Entra. Ella ya despertó.

-¡¿En serio?!

Antes de que pudiera darle un paro cardiaco, vio a aquel rubio en la puerta con una sonrisa zurrona en su rostro, y dos portafolios en sus manos, de los cuales uno le pertenecía a ella. Era el mismo chico que la había sacado a bailar, y al que había pisado. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿No debería haberse ido ya?

-E-E-etto…

-¡Me alegra que ya estes bien, Hinata! Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa.

-¿Uh? U-ummmm… sa-sabes mi nombre… -dijo ella en un murmullo que Naruto no escuchó.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –le pregunto Shizune. La ojiperla asintió, y cuidadosamente se levantó mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco. - ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si. Pue-puedo caminar… -dijo ella, y poco a poco sus piernas dejaron de temblarle, aunque aun se sentía débil. Naruto solo podía mirarla desde la puerta, un poco preocupado.

.

Durante el camino a la residencia Hyuuga, el silencio incomodo reinó. Caminaban despacio, ya que Hinata aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas y no podía caminar muy rápido. La chica no sabia que decirle a Naruto, tenia cosas que decirle pero no sabia por donde empezar. El rubio por otro lado también estaba algo nervioso. Además la chica se veía algo débil, y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Segura que estas bien? –dijo Naruto deteniéndose un momento.

-S-si… mu-muchas gracias…-dijo ella.

De repente noto en donde estaban. Frente al callejón de Neko-chan, el cual había desaparecido de un dia para otro. Esperaba que en realidad estuviera en buenas manos. Naruto por otro lado notó hacia donde miraba la chica, y recordó a aquel gato blanco, además vio que la chica tenia una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Diablos, parece que la nota no había sido muy convincente. De un momento a otro, Hinata continúo caminando y Naruto la siguió.

-N-no tie-tienes por que acompañarme ha-hasta mi casa…

-No voy a dejar a una chica sola en la noche a esta hora-ttebayo.

-U-ummm… gracias… etto…

-Uzumaki Naruto. Creo que no sabias mi nombre.

-Uzumaki… Naruto… -repitio ella. –A-a-ah… yo-yo-yo soy-

-Hyuuga Hinata. Lo sé-ttebayo.

-Na-Naruto…kun … en serio l-lo siento… ha-haberte pi-pisado y-y… ha-hacer que-que me esperaras… y-y la-lamento haberme de-desmayado.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ademas te espere porque yo quería, no me obligaste .

Ese chico era una buena persona, podía verlo. El era la primera persona que podía verla en mucho tiempo, pero se pregunto cuánto duraría eso. Tal vez al día siguiente ya no le dirigiría la palabra a ella. A los minutos empezaron a acercarse a la residencia Hyuuga.

-"N.U"… Uzumaki… Naruto… no será… -murmuraba ella, pero el rubio la escuchó. Sonrió zurronamente, parecía que había sido descubierto. -N-no lo creo… -o tal vez no. Sin embargo era hora de que ella lo supiera.

-Neko-chan está en mi casa-ttebayo. –dijo él repentinamente.

-¿E-eh? –Hinata se detuvo inmediatamente. –Ne-ne-ne-ne-neko-chan… esta en… tu… pe-pero… ¿Por qué?

-Te escuche diciendo que necesitaba un hogar. Te vi mientras lo alimentabas. –dijo él como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, ella solo se sonrojo al pensar que el la había visto.

-Pe-pero se-seguro a tus padres n-no les gustara qu-que-

-Yo… vivo solo-ttebayo. –dijo el rubio, deprimiéndose un poco. – Parece que mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –dijo ella, arrepentida por haber tocado un tema tan delicado para el muchacho.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! –le dijo el sonriente. Ella sonrió un poco al verlo. –Cuando quieras puedes ir a ver a Neko-chan.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Y-yo-yo puedo… ir a verlo?!-dijo ella con estrellitas en sus ojos. Naruto empezó a reir al verla.

-¡Claro!

-¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de él! –gritó ella, haciendo una reverencia.

.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de su casa, fue invadida con millones de preguntas. Había regresado mas tarde de lo normal, pero al fin estaba en casa.

-¡Nee-sama! –le gritó Hanabi abrazándola de repente. -¡¿En dónde estabas?!

-¡Hinata! –escuchó a su padre, el cual se acercó a ella. - ¡¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?!

-¡Si, nee-sama! ¡Estabamos preocupados!

-Lo siento. Me desmaye en la escuela. –dijo ella suspirando. Habia sido un dia duro, y al fin había llegado a casa.

-¿Qué? Vaya, no te había pasado en un tiempo, nee-sama… cuando te avergüenzas mucho te desmayas…

-No nos preocupes asi, Hinata. –le dijo su padre con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. – Creimos que algo realmente malo te había pasado.

-Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Y tengo algo de hambre.

-¡Pues llegaste a tiempo, nee-sama! ¡Hice curry! –rechinó Hanabi emocionada.

-Hinata –le dijo su padre- no me gusta que andes sola en la calle a esta hora.

-No te preocupes padre. Alguien me acompañó hasta aquí. –dijo Hinata bajando la voz un poco.

-¡Vaya nee-sama! ¡No habrá sido un chico, ¿o sí?!

Hinata se sonrojó de tope.

-¡Ha-ha-ha-ha-Hanabi!

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡¿Si fue un chico?!¡Oh por Dios! –gritó Hanabi emocionada. Hiashi solo frunció el ceño.

-¡EL SE OFRECIO A ACOMPAÑARME! ¡NO ES NADA DE LO QUE PIENSAS! YY-yoyoyoyoyo… ¡me voy a cambiar! –gritó roja como tomate, y fue a su habitación a toda velocidad.

-"¿Un chico? Hinata… ¿habrás podido encontrar amigos?" –se quedó Hiashi pensativo.

-¡No importa! En mi super curry voy a sacarte toda la información.- dijo Hanabi, y rió como malvada. Hiashi se asusto un poco ante eso.

¿Por qué ninguna de sus hijas podía ser completamente normal?

.

-¡Ya llegué-ttebayo! Como si hubiera alguien aquí. –dijo el rubio al atravesar el umbral de su apartamento.

Neko-chan salió de la cocina, y se acercó a recibir a su dueño, restregándose contra una de sus piernas con cariño. Naruto sonriente lo levantó.

-Claro, claro, tu estas aquí –ttebayo.

Le dio de comer a Neko-chan, y el se sento a comer su amado ramen feliz. Se había acercado a Hinata, aunque no se esperaba que fuera de esa forma. Si todo salía bien, podría hacerse su amigo pronto, y podría hacer que ella se hiciera amiga de Sasuke y Sakura para que no estuviera sola mas tiempo.

La operación "ayudar a Hyuuga Hinata" había comenzado.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Vaya, que raro comienzo. Pero al menos Naruto ya ha dado el primer pisón.

**Chelsea: ¿No querras decir el primer paso?**

No, el primer pisón, se ve que Naruto quiere comenzar las cosas con el pie derecho *ba dum tuss*

**Chelsea: Hahaha, muy chistosa. Pero fue Hinata quien se levanto de la cama con el pie equivocado *ba dum tuss***

¡Oye! ¡No te robes mis chistes! Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo. ¡Gracias por esos reviews, aunque poquitos, me hacen motivarme mas para escribir! Ya tengo una parte escrita del capitulo cuatro.

¡Espero sus rewiews! ¡Me interesa saber sus opiniones! ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quieren matarme? ¡Estaré esperando!

¡Nos leemos la otra semana! ¡Whooooo vacaciones de semana santa! ¡Mi llama de la juventud arde!

.

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

.

.


	5. Cap 4: Acomplejada

Minna-san, ¿como estan este bonito primer dia de abril? Yo estoy horrible, gracias.

Nah, estoy bien, el dia esta bien bonito.

¿Y que tenemos aqui? WOOOOOOOOO! Capitulo Nuevoooooooooo! Los reviews esta vez fueron más, y salte como niñita de la felicidad. Namikazee entiende mi tristeza *lloro en mi rincon*.La soledad no es nada buena, es un puñal en el corazon y un dolor consistente en el alma. ¡Un capitulo especial para aquellas personas que saben de lo que hablo!

¿Alguien me dice por que dicen que a Sasuke le gustan los tomates?

Hehehe... encerré a Chelsea para que no me molestara hehehe...

¡Aqui tienen gente bonita! ¡Capitulo 4!

**Los personajes les pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Acomplejada**

**.**

**.**

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que-ttebayo? –pregunto Naruto confundido. Era sábado en la tarde, y Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el apartamento del rubio. Justo el día anterior había sido la clase de baile en aquella academia, así que Naruto no había visto a Hinata desde entonces. Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en la sala de aquel apartamento, mientras Sakura mantenía al gato acostado en su regazo.

-Usuratonkachi.

-¿Nos estas ocultando algo? ¿Qué pasa entre tú y esa chica? Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que tú sabes algo también.

-Hmp. Yo no sé nada.

\- Además, ¿de dónde sacaste este gato?- continuó Sakura- ¿No le habrás dado ramen o si?

-Eh…. Hehehehe… un par de veces… ¡Le gusta tanto como a mi-ttebayo!

-¡Pero un gato no debe comer ramen! ¡Menos uno tan joven y pequeño!

-Sakura, no entiendo porque tanto problema. –le dijo Sasuke.

-Naruto es nuestro amigo, pero últimamente no sabemos qué le pasa por la cabeza a este idiota. Has estado actuando extraño estos días, Naruto. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso esa chica hizo algo?

-Sa-sakura-chan, no era necesario llamarme idiota-ttebayo. Además ella no ha hecho nada.

-Dobe, es malo mentir. Sakura sabe perfectamente como esta tu salud mental.

-¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que Sakura diga la verdad, usuratonkachi?!

-¡No soy un idiota-ttebayo!

-"Ahí van de nuevo…" –pensó Sakura enojada.-Neko-chan, mira como detengo esto con audacia. –dijo Sakura levantándose dejando al gato en el sillón mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían gritándose uno al otro. Se dirigió hacia Naruto con velocidad. -¡Ya basta! – y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Sa-sakura-chan, ¿Por qué nunca golpeas al teme?

-Porque los golpes son una cura contra la estupidez. –dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo! –pero Naruto palideció al ver a Sakura tronando su puño frente a él, amenazando con golpearlo. –Y-ya-ya-ya no diré nada-ttebayo.

-Sasuke-kun, tu también detente. –le dijo Sakura amablemente. Él sólo bufó.

La vida podía ser injusta a veces.

Naruto se levantó, y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, sobándose la cabeza con dolor. Sakura y Sasuke también volvieron a sentarse.

-Bien, empecemos por el principio. –dijo Sakura viendo al gato en su regazo. -¿De dónde lo sacaste? No me digas que lo robaste o algo así…

-¡Yo no hago eso-ttebayo! Estaba abandonado, y decidí quedármelo.

-¿Y si le pertenece a alguien? –pregunto Sakura.

-Esa chica… estaba cuidando de él en un callejón. Al parecer no podía tener al gato en su casa, así que lo estaba manteniendo allí. Ella había estado buscando a un dueño para el gato, pero no había encontrado a nadie. Así que decidí que yo sería su dueño.

-Ya veo… ¿pero por que te interesa tanto de un momento para otro? ¿Acaso ella te gusta?

\- No, solo es que… no entiendo porque, pero quiero ayudarla… me parte el corazón verla sola.

-Vaya, Naruto, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.-dijo Sakura conmovida. -¿Así que quieres hacerte su amigo?

-Eso…creo… ella no es oscura ni rara-ttebayo. Si fuera así no estaría cuidando a un gato en un callejón…

Sasuke lo miraba con ojos pensativos. Tal vez Naruto tenía sus propias razones para querer acercarse a ella, pero el rubio idiota no se daba cuenta.

-Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata. Aunque ayer intente acercarme a ella, termino por desmayarse.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no sabía cómo se llamaba. De hecho nunca la he escuchado hablar. –dijo Sakura impresionada. -¿Así que quieres que tenga amigos? –Naruto asintió –Pero… ella… ¿quiere tener amigos?

-¡Estoy seguro de que quiere! Estoy seguro de que ella sufre estando sola… -dijo Naruto, mientras Neko-chan se levantaba del regazo de Sakura y se acostaba en el de Naruto.

-Bueno, ¿ya eres su amigo?

-No lo creo… ¡tendré que esforzarme mas-ttebayo! Y me gustaría que ustedes también la conocieran mejor…

-¿Así que quieres incluirla a nosotros? –pregunto Sasuke con su mirada fría.

-¡No hay problema! Si es tan buena persona como dices que es, ¡seguramente nos llevaremos muy bien!

-¡Muchas gracias-ttebayo!

-Aunque me sorprendió que ignoraras a Shion ayer. –dijo Sakura sonriente.

-A veces es molesta-ttebayo…

-Está loca por ti, dobe. Y no loca precisamente en el buen sentido. Es como si fuera casi una fan.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. Naruto, ya te hemos dicho que te cuides de ella antes. No es precisamente de las "chicas buenas". Es muy envidiosa y posesiva.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Se me olvida, pero ayer si se veía molesta-ttebayo.

-¡Bueno, no vale la pena que sigamos hablando de esa chica! ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp. –bufó el pelinegro desde su lugar.

\- Teme, solo espero que no asustes a Hinata con esa frialdad tuya-ttebayo. –le dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba al gato en su regazo.

-Me sorprende que ella no se haya asustado con tu hiperactividad, dobe.

-Te gusta molestarme-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto pesaroso, y Sasuke dejó salir una sonrisita malvada de su rostro. -¡Quita esa cara, Sasuke!

-Se ve que quieres otro golpe, Naruto…-dijo Sakura con voz macabra, amenazando al rubio con su puño de nuevo.

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? ¡Eres demasiado injusta-ttebayo! –dijo el rubio asustado. Sakura solo bufó.

-Como sea, ¿sabes algo de esa tal Hinata? –dijo Sakura. –No sé, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿Cómo se siente?

-Sakura, el dobe solo ha hablado con ella una vez. Dudo que sepa alguna de esas cosas.

-De hecho solo se donde vive, además de que es muy tímida y se recrimina a si misma por cualquier error que comete. –dijo Naruto mirando el suelo. – Me pisó durante el baile y yo también la pise, y en ambos casos ella se echó la culpa.

-Hmmmmm… eso es bastante triste. Tienes razón, hay que ayudarla. –dijo Sakura animadamente, y luego miro al azabache - ¿No crees, Sasuke-kun?

-Como sea. –dijo el pelinegro. Naruto y Sakura sonrieron, eso significaba un "si" en el "idioma Uchiha".

* * *

_Sábado en la noche…_

-No puedo creer que Naruto me haya hecho eso… -murmuraba Shion sentada de rodillas sobre su cama, apretando su oso de peluche fuertemente por el cuello. –Seguramente solo le tenía lastima a esa chica, después de todo a mí también me daría lastima si fuera él. –dijo, aflojando el agarre. –Aun así, se atrevió a dejarme en ridículo, y al final Sasuke fue quien tuvo que bailar conmigo cuando esa chica se desmayo. –empezó a apretar el agarre fuertemente de nuevo. – Estuvo todo el día pendiente de ella, ¿Por qué le importa tanto? A nadie le importa lo que le pase a ella, ¿Por qué a él sí? ¿Por qué a Naruto? Tengo que esforzarme más.

-¡Shion! ¡La cena ya esta lista! –grito su madre desde la cocina. -¡Apúrate, Hanako-chan no tardara en llegar!

Ese era otro maldito problema. En las noches de sábado después de la cena, su madre divorciada se juntaba a jugar cartas con sus amigas en la sala de su casa, mientras que ella tenía que cuidar de Hanako, una niña de dos años que era hija de una de las amigas de su madre. El mayor problema es que la niña estaba obsesionada por Shion, y no la dejaba en paz a ningún minuto, siempre quería jugar con ella, o dibujar con ella, o hablar de cosas interesantes con ella. Pero Shion no lo soportaba, solo lo sobrellevaba.

Shion, molesta, miro su oso una vez más. Tenía que dejar su costumbre de apretarlo, sino se rompería pronto, ya que el oso estaba empezando a romperse en aquella zona, dejando ver el algodón del relleno. La rubia sonrió cínicamente, levantándose el ánimo a sí misma.

-¡Bueno, mientras más pronto pueda casarme con Naruto mas pronto podre irme de esta casa! ¡Y a su lado! – y con esos pensamientos, la rubia bajo felizmente a cenar.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

-Lo siento padre… no tengo amigos aún.

Hiashi había querido confirmar sus dudas. ¿Ese chico que Hinata dijo que la había acompañado aquel día durante la noche era un amigo? Pero al parecer no había acertado. Ambos se encontraban hablando en la sala.

-Lamento decepcionarte, padre.

-No me decepcionas Hinata, solo que llevas tanto tiempo así que…

-Ya estoy acostumbrada padre. No te preocupes. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero no es bueno acostumbrarse a algo como la soledad, Hinata. Estoy seguro de que serias más feliz si tuvieras amigos.

-Pero yo estoy bien así. No estoy… segura de si sería más feliz o no. No sé como otras personas fuera de mi familia podrían darme felicidad.

-Tal vez deberías ir con un sicólogo de nuevo. Te lleve a uno a los diez años, tal vez pueda apartarte una cita con alguno bueno…

-¡No! Yo no tengo problemas, estoy bien. Créeme padre.

Hinata era muy distinta en su casa. Con su padre y Hanabi siempre podía hablar sin tartamudear, y se sentía más segura. Cuando salía de esa casa, simplemente quedaba a disposición de las garras del mundo.

Hiashi suspiró.

-¿Cuándo podre ver a mi hija con sus amigos en la sala de mi casa? –pregunto él.

\- Hanabi ha traído a sus amigos varias veces…

-No hablo de ella, hablo de ti. Aunque parezca que estas bien se que no es así. Soy tu padre y soy muy perceptivo. Llevas mucho tiempo… muchos años así…

-N-no importa… yo estoy bien padre, de verdad. –dijo ella sonriéndole a su padre. –Confía en mí.

-Sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿verdad? Desde que tu madre murió…

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Hinata…

-Me duele pensar en mama a veces… no quiero pensar en eso. – y Hiashi lo entendía. Hinata lloro mucho cuando era pequeña por la muerte de Hana, y aunque había crecido, a Hinata aun le dolía algunas veces. Además ella no podía ser desagradecida, gracias a su madre, Hanabi estaba ahora con ellos.

-Lo entiendo.

-I-iré a descansar.-dijo ella, levantándose y Hiashi asintió. Tras eso, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras su padre le dirigía una mirada preocupada. Eso de él nunca cambiaba, a veces le gustaría que la mirara de otra forma. Pero por su egoísmo estaba preocupando a su padre, y a pesar de que le insistía al Hyuuga de que ella estaba bien, él simplemente no quedaba completamente seguro. Pero después de todo, a Hiashi solo le quedaba confiar en su hija.

Comenzó a pensar en aquel chico que la había acompañado, y que había bailado con ella a pesar de ser una rara que lo único que supo hacer fue pisarlo y hacer que el la pisara. En realidad era una tonta. Ahora que lo recordaba, ese rubio siempre andaba por ahí, riéndose de cualquier cosa, hablando animadamente con otros. El hecho de que se le hubiera acercado a ella se le hizo un poco extraño, ¿acaso el sentía lastima por ella? Ella no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, y estaba bien…

.

_"__Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma, Hinata…"_

_._

-No importa… se aburrirá de mi pronto… todos lo hacen. –dijo ella en un susurro, y cayó dormida.

* * *

Y así, pronto llego el lunes y las clases retornaron de nuevo, en paz y tranquilidad como siempre, los pájaros sobrevolaban el nuevo cielo del lunes, podía verse a _Neko-chan_ comiendo tranquilamente su comida y los estudiantes caminaban hacia el instituto como siempre, para dar inicio a sus clases. Una chica ojiperla y peliazul miraba el salón con angustio, ¿tal vez se había cumplido su profecía? No, no podía ser eso, miro el reloj de la pared una vez más y vio como se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Pensó que él tal vez le diría algo, pero se equivoco. Bueno, un almuerzo más que estaría sola, uno de muchos. ¿Qué tanta diferencia hacia que las cosas siguieran como siempre? Es así como debía ser, simplemente por naturaleza ella estaba destinada a estar siempre detrás de los otros. No tenía derecho a protestar contra su destino.

Al mismo tiempo, una Shion se comía las uñas nerviosa mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

-_¿Dónde estás… Naruto?_

_._

_Al mismo tiempo, en una de las calles de Konoha…_

-¡Al fin te tengo! ¡Dame eso ahora! –grito Sakura furiosa, mientras apuntaba con el dedo al sospechoso.

En la mañana, los tres amigos se disponían a ir al instituto como todas las mañanas, pero mientras caminaban tranquilamente un ladrón pasó por el lado de Sakura, jalándole el portafolio y llevándoselo con él. Habían estado toda la mañana persiguiendo al ladrón, y aunque en un momento lo perdieron de vista, lo habían localizado de nuevo. Sakura estaba iracunda mientras sus dos amigos se veían asustados, no querían que los acusaran como cómplices de un crimen.

-Tch, pero que señorita tan molesta.

-¡SHANAROOOO! –gritó, y tras eso se abalanzó contra el hombre, golpeándolo fuertemente.

-Pobre hombre…-decía Sasuke viendo la escena como espectador, escuchando los quejidos del hombre y a Sakura gritando incoherencias.

-Espero que no lo mate -ttebayo…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente por favor! –gritaba el ladrón suplicante. -¡Te daré tu portafolio, solo deja de golpearme, por favor!

Sakura se detuvo, y recogió su portafolio inocentemente el cual se encontraba ahora en el piso. Sasuke y Naruto solo podían verla perturbados.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –pregunto Sakura sonriente.

-A-A-A-A-alguien… lla-me a una… ambulancia… esa chica… está loca…

Entonces el demonio despertó en Sakura, y se abalanzo al hombre otra vez.

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron. Esto iba a tardar un poco más.

.

Hinata se adentró en la biblioteca. Había terminado de almorzar, y no sabía a dónde ir. Si se sentaba en cualquier sitio a esperar la hora de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo solo se aburriría y se deprimiría. Había hecho eso varias veces, y lo sabía por experiencia propia. Así que solía ir a la biblioteca cuando terminaba su almuerzo, eso se había convertido en una rutina -aunque a veces iba a la azotea- y eso mantenía su mente dispersa. No necesitaba pensar en el chico rubio que no había llegado a clases ese día, ¿tan fuerte lo había pisado? Ahora se sentía culpable.

Escogió un libro de aventura de la estantería, y se sentó en una mesa vacía de aquella biblioteca. Comenzó a leer aquel libro, intentando despejar su mente. Pero su mente era una traicionera.

No podía concentrarse en la lectura, su mente ahora solo divagaba en pensar en aquel chico llamado Naruto. ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo indebido y por eso el no había venido? ¿Tal vez no había venido a clases para no verla? ¿O tal vez se enfermo por estar expuesto al sereno de la noche de aquella vez que la acompaño a su casa? No quería que él se aburriera de ella, pero sabía que lo haría. Así como los amigos de Neji se habían aburrido de ella. O así como aquellas personas que le dirigieron la palabra a la chica una vez intentando entablar una conversación pero al día siguiente la ignoraban y se alejaban. Ella era alguien aburrida, y las demás personas se lo habían demostrado miles de veces. Además Naruto solo le hablo una vez, seguramente no lo volvería a hacer. Él era increíblemente animado e hiperactivo, era el tipo de personas que se aburrían de ella con más facilidad. Se había acostumbrado a estar sola, a almorzar sola en las horas de almuerzo, a estar sola en los trabajos grupales, a volver rápidamente a casa… ella solo era un estorbo para los otros. Y si consiguiera amigos, ellos solo la usarían y la desecharían como un papel que se tira a la basura después de usarlo. Si tuviera amigos, ella no podría volver rápidamente a casa al salir de clases, ni tampoco podría hacer las tareas concentrada, siempre estaría distrayéndose. Ella no quería eso. No quería cambiar su estilo de vida, ni arruinar el de los otros.

Todo era frustrante y complicado, pero era cómodo estar así.

Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca desde su asiento, dejando el libro a un lado y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada, dejando que todas las voces de los estudiantes que andaban por ahí felices llegaran a sus oídos. Aunque la biblioteca era silenciosa, aun podía escucharse un poco cómo los estudiantes hablaban animadamente.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto. Se le iba a freír el cerebro. Era la única entretención que tenia después de todo.

* * *

-¡Al fin llegamos-ttebayo! –gritó Naruto tras soltar un enorme jadeo. Se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, cansados pero victoriosos. Tras haber recuperado el aire, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. -¡No puedo creer que nos perdiéramos todas las clases de la mañana!

-Bueno, ese hombre robo mi portafolio, y no podía venir sin él.-dijo Sakura victoriosa. –Además le he dado su merecido.

-Eso fue salvaje… -dijo Naruto.

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Es su culpa por haberme robado!

-Cualquiera que le robe a Sakura de esa forma sin duda sufrirá las consecuencias. –decía Sasuke, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Tú me conoces, Sasuke-kun! –grito Sakura emocionada. Golpear a ese hombre sin duda había sido emocionante para ella.

-¡Yo te conozco más! Sasuke no ha probado la fuerza bruta de Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto caminando con las manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? Porque aun tengo energías. –dijo Sakura con un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No diré nada-ttebayo!

-Hmp. Como sea, deberíamos almorzar, faltan veinte minutos para que las clases comiencen otra vez. –dijo Sasuke.

-Ah, es cierto, tienes razón. Deberíamos dejar esto en el salón. –dijo Sakura señalando su portafolios, pero luego vio a Naruto pensativo. -¿Qué pasa Naruto? Ah, es cierto, Hinata…

-Tal vez este en el salón…-dijo Sasuke. –Hay que ir a averiguarlo.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿En dónde estabas?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Esa voz. Oh oh, era Shion.

Naruto se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y vio una Shion corriendo hacia él. ¡Se le iba a tirar encima!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Shion?!

¡Pum! Ambos cayeron al suelo fuertemente.

-¡Quítate de encima de Naruto, rubia loca! –le grito Sakura iracunda. Ciertamente la pelirrosa sabia de más la clase de persona que era Shion, por eso siempre intentaba advertir a Naruto acerca de ella. Aunque el rubio era un idiota por ignorar sus palabras.

Shion al escuchar la voz de Sakura se sorprendió. Estaba tan concentrada en saltarle encima a Naruto que no la había visto.

-¡Shion, me asfixias-ttebayo!

Sakura agarró a Shion por el cuello de su camisa y la quitó de Naruto. La rubia se levantó, y se le paró enfrente a Sakura iracunda.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?! ¡Naruto es mío, deja de molestarme! ¡¿O quieres que te lo arrebate a la fuerza, rosadita?!

-Heeeee…. Eso suena muy muy interesante… -decia Sakura siniestramente. – Como si tú tuvieras fuerza…

-¡Detente, Sakura! –Le gritó Sasuke -¡No vayas a-!

\- No es como si yo vaya a golpear a la rubia descolorida. Siempre está de posesiva con Naruto, además las intenciones de esta chica no son las mejores.

-¡Cállate, rosadita! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Tienes que dejar de decir que Naruto te pertenece. En serio. –dijo Sasuke. –Te ves desesperada.

Shion solo empezó a reír burlonamente, mientras Naruto se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza adolorido.

-Naruto, vámonos. –dijo Sakura.

-Sí. –dijo, y miro a Shion, quien había parado de reír y lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Te vas? Pero si acabamos de vernos. –le dijo ella con cara adorable. Sasuke y Sakura solo rodaron los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata-ttebayo. –dijo, y empezó a caminar junto con Sasuke y Sakura. Shion estaba molesta e iracunda, había sido ignorada por Naruto otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida.

-¿Quién es Hinata? –se preguntó a sí misma, viendo al rubio junto con sus amigos alejarse. Sea quien sea esa chica, le estaba causando problemas. –Sea quien sea, si sigue metiéndose con Naruto… lo pagará caro. –dijo con un aura oscura a su alrededor, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Nadie se metía con lo que era de Shion. Nadie.

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura dejaron sus bentos vacios sobre sus escritorios, y luego los guardaron en sus portafolios. Habían decidido almorzar en aquel salón, y Sakura y Naruto habían prácticamente devorado su comida mientras Sasuke los miraba perturbados, sobre todo por Sakura. Golpear a ese hombre sí que le había dado hambre.

-¡Ah, estuvo delicioso! –exclamó Sakura satisfecha. –Me sorprende que cocines tu propia comida, Naruto…

-¿Quién creías que lo hacía-ttebayo? –dijo Naruto pesaroso.

-Hmp. Dobe, ¿Qué paso con buscar a la Hyuuga? Dijimos que comeríamos primero y luego iríamos a buscarla, ya que no está aquí.

-¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamó Naruto levantándose de un golpe. –Vamos a buscarla.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron, y se levantaron de sus puestos decididos a ir a buscar a la chica. Pero era muy tarde, el timbre acababa de sonar, y los estudiantes empezaron a entrar al salón y a regresar a sus asientos.

-Será mejor esperarla. No tardara en aparecer. – dijo Sasuke con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. –No te preocupes, en su asiento esta su portafolio, así que vino a estudiar.

Naruto asintió, y Kakashi-sensei entró por la puerta animadamente.

-¡Hi hi! ¡Sigamos en lo que estábamos! –saludó el peliplata amablemente, mientras sostenía su libro cerrado en una mano.

Naruto simplemente decidió confiar en su amigo. Después de todo, Sasuke muy rara vez se equivocaba.

* * *

Esta debía ser una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Uchiha Sasuke se equivocaba.

-¡HINATA NO APARECIO EN TODA LA TARDE-TTEBAYO! –gritó Naruto alarmado. Era ya el atardecer, y las clases habían terminado hace unos pocos minutos. Ellos se encontraban en el salón de clases, que cada vez tenía menos alumnos.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR, USURATONKACHI! –le gritó Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está esa chica? –Pregunto Sakura- No ha venido por sus cosas, y las clases ya terminaron…

-Ella siempre está estudiando, no es del tipo de personas que se saltan todas esas clases. –dijo Sasuke pensativo. –Tal vez le pasó algo.

-¡Sakura-chan, teme! ¡Ayúdenme a buscarla! ¡Estoy seguro que sigue dentro del instituto! –gritó Naruto suplicante. Sasuke y Sakura asintieron.

-Nos dividiremos, así podremos encontrarla más rápido. –dijo Sasuke. –Sakura, tu ve al baño de mujeres, a la azotea y al piso de arriba. Naruto, ve a la enfermería y búscala por los lados de los casilleros de zapatos. Ve a los patios también. Yo buscaré en los demás sitios. Si alguno la encuentra, llamará a los otros.

Los tres asintieron y Sakura sonrió. Sasuke se veía lindo cuando estaba tan decidido.

Naruto estaba agradecido. Sus amigos eran los mejores.

.

Naruto estaba comenzando a alarmarse. Había ido a la enfermería y la chica no estaba ahí, también fue a los jardines alrededor del instituto y no la encontró, incluso fue a las zonas deportivas. El único lugar que le quedaba por buscar era el lugar donde todos los estudiantes dejaban sus zapatos en su casillero, y por más que buscó no la encontró. Incluso les pregunto a algunos de los chicos de su clase que estaban por allí si la habían visto, entre ellos Kiba, Sai y Rock Lee, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue:

-¿Quién es Hinata?

Estaba exasperándose, pero solo podía rogar porque Sasuke o Sakura la encontraran. Ella no había salido del instituto, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto si a esa chica le había pasado algo? Tal vez porque ella era de las personas responsables que no se perdían ni una clase… por eso estaba preocupado... debía ser eso...

De repente su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al ver el remitente de la llamada, contestó inmediatamente.

-¡¿Sasuke?!

-La encontré. Ven a la biblioteca.

.

-Es ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke, con Naruto y Sakura a su lado. Los tres se encontraban en la puerta de la biblioteca ya vacía, mirando a la chica que dormía en una de las mesas del fondo. Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Sí, es ella-ttebayo. No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida…

Sakura caminó hacia ella, y Naruto y Sasuke la siguieron. Se pararon justo frente a ella, viendo como dormía tranquilamente a pesar de la hora. Su respiración era calmada y podía notarse unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, producto del cansancio, ya que Hinata no había podido casi dormir la noche anterior.

-En serio se quedó dormida. –dijo Sakura sorprendida. – Pero… se ve bonita así.

-¿Deberíamos despertarla? –pregunto Sasuke.

-¡No podemos dejarla aquí! Hay que despertarla. –dijo Sakura, y notó el libro abierto que había a un lado, cogiéndolo. -¿Uh? ¿Y este libro? Veamos… "El capitán Garfield". Así que le gusta leer… pero no avanzó de la primera pagina.

-Aquí hay un idiota que debería leer más seguido.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, apuntando a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Sakura-chan, deberías ayudarme-ttebayo!

-¡Cállense! Está diciendo algo. –gritó ella en un susurro, mirando a la peliazul con mucha atención. Sasuke y Naruto la imitaron.

Hinata estaba hablando dormida, pero murmuraba tan bajito que casi no se podía oír que decía. Los tres amigos se hincaron a su lado, acercándose a ella e intentando entender lo que la chica balbuceaba.

-N-no… Ne-Neji-nii…san…

Los tres amigos abrieron un poco los ojos, sorprendidos.

-N-no me-me dejes atrás… tu también… n-no tengo a na-nadie… no-no te vayas…

Sakura inmediatamente miro a Naruto a los ojos. Él estaba petrificado.

-N-no quie-quiero… estar… sola…

La voz de Hinata se oía muy herida, a pesar de estar dormida. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo malo era… que esa pesadilla era real.

Sakura vio como la mano de Naruto se puso en la cabeza de la chica acariciándola suavemente, mientras sus ojos azules mostraban dolor. Nunca había visto a Naruto así, y se sentía como si no lo conociera. Cuando se lo proponía, el rubio era realmente buena persona… demasiado.

-Hinata. –dijo él llamándola suavemente. –Hinata, despierta.

Sus ojos cerrados parecieron molestarse ante el llamado, pero poco a poco se entreabrieron un poco dejando ver a un par de ojitos aperlados asomándose entre sus pestañas. Naruto sonrió al verla, se veía tan pequeña y adorable… un ser así no merecía sufrir tanto. Maldijo al idiota de Neji por haberla dejado sola. Y también maldijo a todos esos idiotas que dejaron de lado a alguien tan buena e inocente como ella.

-¿Hmmmm? –murmuró ella, aún somnolienta y con su suave voz.

-Hasta que despiertas. –le dijo Sakura sonriente. –Estuviste durmiendo toda la tarde.

-Es hora de levantarse, Hinata. –dijo Naruto animadamente.

Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos otra vez. Creía que seguía durmiendo, y aun se sentía con sueño. Hinata no había dormido más de dos horas la noche anterior, ya que estuvo toda la noche pensando en aquel chico rubio que la había ayudado y en lo mejor que podría hacer. También estuvo pensando una y otra vez en el porqué él se le había acercado, pero por más que pensaba una sola respuesta le llegaba a la mente: por lástima. Sus pensamientos estuvieron torturándola toda la noche, robándole valiosas horas de sueño. Rápidamente, Hinata se quedó dormida otra vez. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro.

-Esto será complicado. Sabes donde vive, ¿verdad Naruto? –Dijo Sakura, a lo que el rubio asintió.-Bien, entonces la llevaremos a su casa. Será mejor ir por sus cosas. ¿Puedes ir tú, Sasuke-kun?

El azabache asintió y salió de la biblioteca.

-Tal vez la papelería aun esté abierta. Iré a sacarle unas copias a los apuntes de hoy, y los meteremos en su portafolio, no estará contenta al saber que se perdió tantas clases. Podríamos también sacarle copias a los apuntes que tiene ella de esta mañana para nosotros. ¿Qué dices, Naruto?

El rubio asintió, y Sakura salió por la puerta. Naruto miró a la chica durmiente, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Solo podía pensar, ¿cómo podían ser todos unos completos idiotas con alguien como ella? ¿Cómo podía su propio primo darle la espalda? Hinata era una buena persona, no se merecía nada de eso.

Aun así, la vida no la había tratado bien en ese aspecto.

.

-Estamos listos. –dijo Sakura poniendo el libro en su estante y volviendo junto a Sasuke y Naruto, quien la esperaban frente a la mesa en la que la chica seguía durmiendo.

-Al menos dejó de balbucear. –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se puso en frente de ambos chicos con las manos en la cintura, y habló.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos la va a cargar? Ni modo que lo haga yo.

-El dobe. –dijo Sasuke burlonamente, intentando molestar al rubio. Pero para su sorpresa, Naruto no se opuso.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo.

-Yo la llevaré-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto dándole su portafolio a Sakura, y se acercó a la chica, tomándola en sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y cargándola. – Lleva sus cosas, teme.

-Hmp. –bufó Sasuke. El tiro le había salido por la culata.

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por la calle con el atardecer en su esplendor. Sasuke y Sakura llevaban dos portafolios en sus manos cada uno, y Naruto llevaba a una chica durmiente en sus brazos. El chico no dejaba de mirar el rostro de la peliazul, se veía tan apacible dormida.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes Naruto. Nunca había visto ese lado de ti. –dijo Sakura animadamente, haciendo que Naruto la mirara.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?

-Como decirlo… nunca te había visto tan preocupado por alguien. –dijo Sakura. – Es un lado lindo de ti.

-Hmp. El dobe puede ser muy idiota a veces, pero es un ser humano aunque no parezca. –dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias por la ayuda, teme. –dijo Naruto entrecerrando la mirada en el pelinegro. – Obviamente soy un ser humano-ttebayo.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. –continuó Sakura. –Si fuera por eso, todos se habrían fijado en ella, y entre todas las personas solo Naruto lo hizo.

-Eso debe ser porque esa chica tiene muy poca presencia, así que la gente no la nota. –dijo Sasuke. –O tal vez simplemente a la gente no les gusta las personas tímidas como ella.

-Pero eso es algo cruel. –dijo Sakura. – Pero no soy quien para hablar. Si no fuera por Naruto, ni Sasuke-kun ni yo nos hubiéramos fijado en ella.

-Hmp. –bufó Sasuke. –Puede ser verdad.

-¡Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarla, Naruto! Seguramente seremos muy buenos amigos. –dijo ella animada, y Sasuke sonrió también. Naruto asintió con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

-A decir verdad Hinata no vive muy lejos de mi edificio. Vive a unos diez minutos de aquí. –dijo Naruto, al pasar frente al edificio en el que él vivía.

-Me pregunto cómo será su familia. ¿Serán todos tan tímidos como ella? –se preguntó Sakura.

-No lo creo. Sólo mira a Neji-ttebayo.

-Tienes razón.

.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?! –fue lo primero que gritó Hiashi al ver en la entrada de su casa a su hija en brazos de aquel muchacho rubio junto con sus dos amigos.

-¡Padre, cálmate! –gritó Hanabi. -¿Pueden decirnos qué pasó? –dijo ella dirigiéndose a los extraños.

-¿Uh? ¿Tú eres…? –preguntó Sakura a aquella chica.

-¡Soy Hyuuga Hanabi! La hermana de Hinata. –dijo ella apuntándose a sí misma con orgullo.

-¿Su hermana? Pero si eres totalmente extrovertida…

-Te lo dije, Sakura-chan. –le dijo Naruto a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hanabi una vez más, mientras que Hiashi parecía querer matar a alguien.

-La encontramos dormida en la biblioteca, y cuando la despertamos simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo. Así que la trajimos hasta aquí. –explicó Sakura. –Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, señor. –se dirigió a Hiashi, inclinándose un poco.

-Ya veo… -dijo Hiashi alzando una ceja. -¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Verá… yo acompañé a Hinata hasta aquí durante la noche, la semana pasada-ttebayo.

-Oh. ¿Así que tú eres ese chico que trajo a mi hija aquel día? Hinata me contó lo sucedido. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

-¡Hehehe! ¡No es nada - ttebayo! –exclamó él, animado.

-¿Podríamos… llevarla hasta su cuarto? –preguntó Sakura un poco temerosa, pensando que el hombre diría que no. Hiashi alzó una ceja extrañado, pero accedió.

-Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, en el piso de arriba. – Y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al segundo piso, mientras Hiashi se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? –le preguntó Hanabi al ver su rostro.

-Ese chico rubio… siento como si me recordara a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-No… estoy seguro…

* * *

La habitación de Hinata era muy ordenada. Una cama, un pequeño escritorio y un closet. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, encima de la cual había una lámpara y otras cosas. Encima del escritorio, había dos peluches, uno de ellos era de un zorro rojo y el otro de un león blanco. Naruto se sintió avergonzado, la habitación de la peliazul estaba mucho más ordenada que la suya. Por la ventana podía verse como el atardecer empezaba a desaparecer lentamente.

Naruto se acercó a la cama, y con mucho cuidado depositó a la chica allí. Sasuke y Sakura se pararon a su lado.

-Esperemos que esté más descansada para mañana. –dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndose al escritorio y poniendo el portafolio de la chica encima.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, Naruto. Pronto empezará a anochecer y ella debe descansar.-le dijo Sakura.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Naruto, y acarició la cabeza de la chica una vez más. –Buenas noches, Hinata.

Después de eso, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, y desde allí la miraron una última vez.

_-"Prometo que te liberare de ese dolor. ¡Es una promesa-dattebayo!"_

-Y Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas. –murmuró él, mientras partía junto con Sasuke y Sakura de la residencia Hyuuga.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Cumplirá Naruto su promesa? ¿Lograra Hinata ser visible para los demás? ¿Por que Naruto le recuerda a alguien a Hiashi?

¡Todo esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos! ¡No se los pierdan!

Este capitulo es como...¡Katon: Llama de la juventud! ¿Por que a nadie se le ocurrio ese jutsu?

**Chelsea: **Ma...ria...*jadea*

¡¿Como escapaste?!

**Chelsea: **¡Voy a matarte!

¡Espera! Primero... emm... ummm... ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?

**Chelsea: **¡NO VAS A HUIR CON ESA EXCUSA!

*golpe* *golpe* *sartenazo*

**Chelsea: ***arrastrando un cuerpo* ¡Bueno, ya que Maria esta fuera de combate por ahora, los invito a dejar sus reviews! Maria queria agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que le dejaron un review, pero creo que no podrá... ¿Tienen alguna idea u opinion? ¡Ella leera todos sus reviews! Despues de su largo, largo castigo... ¡Hasta el proximo miercoles!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	6. Cap 5: El deseo de Hinata

¡Capitulo 5! Apenas capitulo 5 y va a tener mas de 20... mejor me tiro por un precipicio...

**Chelsea:** ¡Me llenas de felicidad! ¡Hazlo del mas alto que encuentres!

Ahh... ¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta historia, este capitulo tocó partes recónditas de mi alma, y por eso mismo es la advertencia. Me recordó a mi situación. ¡Pero espero que les guste!

¡Gracias a luvi HOKAGE y a Yami G. Mesa por sus reviews! ¡Hicieron una luz en mi pozo de oscuridad!

**Chelsea: **Y si que es bien hondo ese pozo...

Ahh... por cierto, te mandaron saludes. Ni siquiera se porque te lo digo.

**Chelsea: **¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Al fin soy mas importante que tú! ¡Mándale saludos de mi parte!

¡Hazlo tu misma! Despues de golpearme el capitulo pasado no sé como puedes ser tan amable...

¡Por cierto, ya se viene Boruto The Movie! Aun esperando que The Last llegue a mi pais y ya van a sacar una nueva... ese Kishimoto si que es rápido. ¡Ah, yo quiero ver a Hinata y a Naruto como padres! Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que a Naruto lo van a mostrar en su papel de Hokage. Tambien seria bueno saber algo de Sakura.

Ara, ara, minna-san... este capitulo tiene una advertencia.

**Advertencia.** Capítulo no apto para sensibles.

**Chelsea: **¡¿Acaso escribiste algo pervertido?!

¡No! Sensibles en el concepto de que este capitulo puede sacar algunas lagrimas. Yo tuve que leerlo varias veces antes de volverme inmune a él. Aunque eso no quiere decir que los demás vayan a llorar como yo, tal vez fue porque me recordó algunas cosas, pero esta bien bonitamente sentimental.

¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios y esperen lo que viene porque esto se va a poner interesante!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, la historia le pertenece a las neuronas de mi cerebro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**El deseo de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

-¡Permíteme pagarte ese dinero, por favor! –gritó Hinata temprano en la mañana, inclinándose frente a Sakura.

-Ya te dije que eso no es necesario.-dijo Sakura moviendo su mano de un lado para otro. Hace un rato el timbre había sonado, Kakashi-sensei estaba retrasado.

.

.

_El día anterior, cerca a las diez de la noche, Hinata despertó de su sueño. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? ¿No estaba en la biblioteca? Al ver la hora en el pequeño reloj que había encima de su mesita de noche se alertó. ¿Y el instituto? ¿Y todas las clases? ¿Se había perdido todo eso? A todo lo que le daban sus piernas, salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Vio a Hanabi en la sala, hablando con alguien por teléfono._

_-Si, si, ya lo sé. –decía Hanabi. –Me aseguraré de llevar la tienda de acampar para ese día. –después, Hanabi notó a su hermana con el rostro asustado. –Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana. –Y colgó el teléfono, y su rostro formó una sonrisa.-Al fin despertaste, nee-sama._

_Hanabi se encontraba un poco preocupado por su hermana. La chica no era de las personas que solían cometer tales imprudencias como quedarse dormida en una biblioteca. Tal vez algo estaba atormentando los pensamientos de su hermana mayor, pero por otro lado eso no era nuevo. Hinata por otro lado se encontraba desubicada, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su casa? Temía de lo que pudo haber pasado mientras se encontraba en su profundo sueño._

_-Me perdí todas las clases, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hinata asustada. Hanabi asintió. –Oh no… ¿Qué voy a hacer…? –se preguntó, asustándose por no tener el valor de pedirle a alguien más que le prestara sus apuntes. Por eso, ella siempre intentaba asistir a clases._

_-¿No puedes pedirle los apuntes a tus amigos? –pregunto Hanabi._

_-Pe-pero yo no tengo-_

_-Un chico rubio te trajo hasta aquí, junto con una chica pelirrosa y un pelinegro. Te encontraron en la biblioteca porque te quedaste dormida. No me digas que no son tus amigos._

_-N-No… no lo son… -murmuró ella. –"¿Naruto-kun me trajo? ¿Pero como…? Si él no fue a clases… ¿acaso llegó al instituto después de todo?" –pensó Hinata para sí misma._

_-Entonces…_

_-¿Dónde está padre? –preguntó Hinata. Tal vez su padre podría darle más información._

_-En su estudio. Está adelantando el trabajo de su empresa. –y tras decir eso, se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, seguida por Hanabi._

_Hiashi estaba concentrado en su trabajo, firmando algunos documentos y escribiendo cosas en su computadora portátil. Pero en su mente aun seguía ese chico rubio, ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar? Tal vez estaba olvidando algo… o tal vez era su imaginación… sí, eso debía ser. Sintió a alguien en la puerta de su estudio, y al ver quien era se paró inmediatamente de su silla._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Al fin despertaste! Estaba empezando a preocuparme. –dijo el patriarca Hyuuga, feliz al ver de que su hija había despertado._

_-Estoy bien padre. Pero… me perdí todas las clases de la tarde… lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar. –dijo Hinata en voz baja, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante su padre._

_-No te preocupes por eso. –dijo Hiashi sonriendo. –Al parecer no dormiste mucho anoche, ¿verdad?_

_-No… no pude dormir casi nada. –dijo ella, recordando cómo sus pensamientos la habían atormentado la noche anterior._

_-Entiendo. Te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca, y un chico rubio junto con sus amigos te trajeron hasta aquí. Me dijo que fue él quien te trajo aquella noche._

_Hinata asintió. Sus dudas se habían confirmado, Naruto había llegado al instituto después del medio día. Se sintió como estúpida por un momento, sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido acerca de lo que podría haber pasado._

_-Dime, ¿ellos son tus amigos?_

_-No lo creo… casi no los conozco… -murmuró Hinata, recordando que solo había hablado con Naruto una vez. Le había gustado aquella charla con aquel muchacho, pero en su corazón algo le decía y temía que eso no se volvería a repetir._

_-Ya veo… pero no eran malas personas si te trajeron hasta aquí. Tendrás que encontrar la forma de ponerte al día con tus estudios. Perdiste varias clases._

_-Me pondré al día. –dijo Hinata, pero en su mente estaba asustada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

_._

_Tras comer la cena preparada por Hanabi para ella, Hinata se dispuso a estudiar. Desempacó las cosas que había en su portafolio sobre su escritorio, tenía que hacer sus deberes. Sin embargo notó algo que no estaba allí._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_Tomó en sus manos aquellas hojas fotocopiadas, y se sorprendió al ver que eran los apuntes de las clases que ella se había perdido. Pegadas con un clip rosa, estaban aquellas hojas junto con una pequeña nota._

_._

_"__Aquí tienes los apuntes de las clases que te perdiste._

_Ojalá podamos hablar pronto._

_Haruno Sakura."_

_._

_-¿Haruno Sakura? –se pregunto Hinata, intentando recordar a esa persona. Entonces recordó las palabras de Hanabi… una chica pelirrosa… y también, el día que se desmayó vio a Naruto junto a una chica pelirrosa, ambos con una expresión preocupada mientras la miraban y todos los demás bailaban. -¿Ella es Sakura-san?_

_¿Por qué Sakura y Naruto se preocupaban tanto por ella? Ella no había hecho nada. ¿Acaso hizo algo que los preocupara? Ella no tenía nada de especial, siempre con su largo cabello azulado y sus aperlados ojos que parecían más ahuyentar a las personas que atraerlas. Tampoco se consideraba muy bonita, y no llamaba para nada la atención. Se preguntó que buscaban Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura de alguien como ella._

_Miró los apuntes una vez más, y vio que eran varias hojas. Seguro fotocopiar tantas hojas debió ser caro. Tenía que pagarle ese dinero._

_._

_. _

-Po-po-po-po-po-po-por favor… ¡acepta mis disculpas y mi dinero! –le gritó a Sakura, totalmente nerviosa. Naruto y Sasuke habían ido al baño, y las clases comenzarían pronto.

Sakura se echó a reír. Hinata tomó eso como una mala señal, tal vez había hecho el ridículo. Se enrojeció al instante.

-L-lo siento…-dijo, y se dio la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse, pero Sakura la tomó del brazo, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, y dejó de reír.

-Es que… esa fue una forma muy graciosa de disculparse. –dijo Sakura animadamente. Lo sabía, había hecho el ridículo. –No te preocupes por el dinero.

-Pe-pero segu-seguramente debió ser-ser muy caro… -murmuró Hinata, jugando con sus dedos índices. No quería deberle nada a la chica frente a ella, había sido muy amable al llevarla a su casa. No quería causar más molestias.

-No es nada, está bien. Además no me salió muy caro. –dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa simple en su rostro.

-Pe-pero…

-Más bien presentémonos. –dijo ella extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Soy Haruno Sakura.

-Mu-Mu-Mucho gusto… –dijo Hinata, cogiendo temerosa la mano de la chica. ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer?

-…

-…

-¿No me dirás tu nombre? –preguntó Sakura divertida.

-¡A-A-A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. –dijo ella mirando el piso, con una expresión deprimida en el rostro.

Sakura solo podía ver dolor en esa chica. Ahora entendía un poco a Naruto. Sin embargo, podía ver que no era una mala persona si había insistido tanto en pagarle ese dinero. Ella era realmente noble, pero a la vez era muy ajena a todos.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata. –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-S-Sí… mucho gusto, Sakura-san…

De repente Kakashi entra por la puerta tranquilamente, y va a su asiento.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola. –dice el maestro tranquilamente. –Lamento la tardanza.

-Kakashi-sensei… -dijo Tenten- no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Jejeje… olvidemos eso y pensemos que la vida es maravillosa. –los estudiantes parecían empezarse a enojar ante el mundo arcoíris del profesor. –Como sea, volvamos a la realidad y comencemos con la clase.

Los estudiantes empezaron a dirigirse a sus asientos, y Hinata se inclinó ante Sakura para luego ir a su asiento. Sakura solo pudo suspirar, pensando en que a esa chica no le caerían mal algunos amigos. ¿Y por qué no convertirse en su amiga? Seguramente no sería muy difícil, y podría llegar a conocerla más. Se sentó en su asiento, que estaba a dos filas de la de Hinata junto a Sasuke y Naruto. Sasuke se sentaba en la fila a su derecha y Naruto en la fila a su izquierda. Los tres se sentaban cerca de la mitad, a diferencia de Hinata que se sentaba en el último asiento. Hablando de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Por qué tardan tanto en el baño?

-¡Sakura-chan, volvimos! –gritó Naruto animadamente, seguido por Sasuke. Kakashi miro a Naruto, con los brazos cruzados.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto.-le dijo el maestro mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke y yo solo estábamos en el baño-ttebayo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…

-¡Es verdad-ttebayo!

-Ya entendí, ya entendí… solo vuelvan a sus asientos. –dijo Kakashi, y todos se echaron a reír. Hinata solo miró su escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, chocando sus dedos índices sobre el escritorio.

Tenía que concentrarse en estudiar.

.

Todos en aquel salón se reían de Naruto mientras Sasuke solo bufaba, pero sorprendentemente una rubia no estaba mirando a su amor platónico como siempre. Miraba a la chica de la ventana mientras sus ojos mostraban ira y su rostro desprecio.

-_"Así que ella es Hinata… es la misma chica que me quitó a Naruto en el baile. Va a pagarlo. ¡Va a pagarlo caro!"_

Shion había escuchado la conversación de Hinata y Sakura.

* * *

Hace un par de minutos había acabado la clase de Kakashi, y ahora todos los estudiantes esperaban que el profesor Asuma llegara para la próxima clase. Hinata se encontraba en su asiento concentrada, escribía un poema en el que llevaba trabajando hace algún tiempo en sus ratos libres, y no dejaba que nadie lo viera. Ni siquiera a su padre o a Hanabi dejaba leer lo que escribía, así que era una suerte que Kakashi-sensei publicara sus trabajos de forma anónima. Le daba vergüenza, cualquiera podría pensar mal de ella y decir que era estúpido, después de todo a los adolescentes no les interesan esas cosas y piensan que son ñoñas. Y ella no quería arriesgarse.

A dos filas de Hinata, los amigos se encontraban hablando entre ellos animadamente.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Insistió una y otra vez en pagarme el dinero pero al final logre convencerla de que no había problema. –les decía Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos se veía sorprendido, después de todo Hinata era así.

-Hmp. Ya veo, aunque es bueno que hayas dado el primer paso, Sakura. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco.

-Tienes razón. Aunque Naruto ya lo hizo y yo también, faltas tú, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Yo? –preguntó señalándose a si mismo incrédulo.

-¡Pues claro teme! –Exclamó Naruto- aunque espero que no vayas a hacer algo estúpido.

-Hmp. Yo no haría nada estúpido, dobe.

-Sí, claro, claro. –dijo Naruto con voz burlona.

-Oye Naruto –dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata - ¿qué está haciendo Hinata?

-No lo sé. –dijo él, mirando a la chica escribir. ¿Acaso ella estaría así por siempre?

Hinata seguía escribiendo su poema muy concentrada.

.

_No entiendo porque dicen que las flores son esperanza._

_Al enterrar a un muerto, las flores son su regalo._

_¿Acaso para aquellos muertos hay alguna esperanza?_

_Las flores también son el símbolo de las mujeres._

_Pero no todas las mujeres son buenas._

_¿Para las victimas de aquellas mujeres, hay alguna esperanza?_

_Por esa razón, el significado de las flores es tan misterioso como la vida misma._

_Y las personas están siempre llenas de misterios._

_Nunca podré saber con certeza si este mundo es gris o a color._

_Pero solo queda tener esperanza._

_Y sembrar la semilla de un mundo nuevo y mejor._

.

Hinata sonrió ante su creación. Al fin había podido inspirarse para terminar su poema, y lo vio orgullosa.

-¡Hinata!

-¡AH!

Hinata se desparramó sobre su escritorio, intentando ocultar a toda costa aquel poema de los ojos de Naruto. ¡Si había alguien que no debía ver sus vergonzosos poemas, ese era Naruto! ¡¿Qué pensaría de ella?!

-Na-Na-Na- Na-Na-Na-Na…

Estaba roja como un tomate.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? –pero Hinata se desmayó. -¡Ah! ¡¿Hinata?! – y luego notó el papel que sobresalía de la mesa. Lo tomó y lo leyó. -¿Un poema? Vaya, es muy bonito… ¿pero por que no quería que lo viera?

Al par de minutos, Hinata recuperó la conciencia, y cuando abrió los ojos vio algo que nunca hubiera querido ver.

Naruto leyendo su poema.

Se lo arrebató rápidamente, guardándolo con velocidad en su portafolio. Naruto la miró extrañado y luego preocupado, Hinata parecía molesta y su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-¿Hi-Hinata?

-Lo siento… -musitó ella muy bajito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…

Era molesto. Que Naruto invadiera su espacio personal al que ya estaba acostumbrada… era muy molesto.

Naruto iba a disculparse con ella ya que la chica se veía molesta, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, y Asuma entró por la puerta.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Vayan a sus asientos! –y todos empezaron a ir a sus asientos, pero Naruto seguía mirando preocupado a Hinata y ella seguía sin verlo a la cara. -¡Naruto, te dije que te sentaras!

Y tras eso, Naruto fue a sentarse.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hinata fue la primera en salir del salón con el bento en sus manos.

-¿Ahora me dirás que pasó? –preguntó Sakura al ver el rostro compungido de Naruto. Por la actitud que había tenido Hinata al salir así, sabía que algo había hecho el rubio idiota.

-Es que Hinata había hecho un poema muy bonito y yo lo leí…

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Era sobre flores, y era sobre la vida y la esperanza-ttebayo. –decía Naruto haciendo gestos con sus manos para intentar que sus amigos lo entendieran.

-Vaya, con que escribe poemas… ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Sakura.

-Creo que se molestó porque lo leí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se molestaría por eso? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No lo sé-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto pensativo. Quería conocer más a Hinata, pero era muy difícil.

Shion hirvió de la ira una vez más al ver a Naruto hablar de esa chica, y salió del salón. Ahora el nombre de Hinata era el único en los labios del rubio. Esa chica no tenía nada de especial, y ella siempre había conocido su lugar al mantenerse atrás de los otros. Pero ahora tenía que desenfocar eso. Tenía que darle a la peliazul un pequeño castigo. Pero discretamente, ¿no?

-Vamos a almorzar a la cafetería. –dijo Sasuke con su bento en la mano, y empezó a caminar saliendo del salón. Naruto y Sakura lo siguieron.

-¿Pero qué hay de-? –preguntó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Querías que hiciera mi jugada ¿no? Pues vas a verme en acción. –dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la cafetería, intento ubicar una mesa vacía en el lugar. La cafetería estaba bastante llena de personas. Pensó en marcharse, pero debía ser fuerte y no dejarse ganar por la presión de la multitud. Debía encontrar una mesa vacía, así que empezó a caminar temerosamente entre las personas con el bento en sus manos, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Sin embargo, un pie se posicionó en su camino, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente y logrando que su almuerzo terminara regado por todo el piso.

Shion se alejó un poco del lugar para que Hinata no la notara, feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

-Eso te ganas por meterte con Naruto. –murmuró Shion satisfecha antes de marcharse.

El almuerzo de la peliazul se encontraba desparramado por todo el piso, y ella se encontraba tirada en el piso con parte de su almuerzo en su cara, cabello y brazos. Las personas empezaron a rodearla y a mirarla curiosos.

-Pobre, ¿Por qué nadie la ayuda?

-No lo sé. Pero no lo haré yo, sus ojos son raros.

-Sí, me dan miedo.

-Se parece un poco a la chica del aro, ¿no crees?

-Hahahaha, que cruel, Ryota-kun.

Hinata quería llorar. No, no iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo, a pesar de que su almuerzo se haya perdido y ahora tendrá que aguantar hambre, y a pesar de todos los comentarios de aquellos estudiantes que no hacían nada más que mirarla. Tenía que soportarlo, no iba a llorar. Además su padre le había enseñado a no llorar frente a otros, a mostrarse siempre fuerte.

De repente, una mano la sujeto del brazo fuertemente, levantándola de repente y llevándosela del desastre.

-¿E-Eh? –musitó Hinata extrañada, y vio que estaba siendo jalada por un chico pelinegro hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Fue jalada hasta salir de la multitud por aquel pelinegro, y de un momento a otro la soltó, aturdida. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué…? –escuchó la voz de Sakura.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué sucedió-ttebayo?!

Pudo ubicarse y vio donde se encontraba. Aquel pelinegro estaba a su lado, ambos frente a la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados Sakura y Naruto almorzando.

-U-ummm… no es nada…-dijo la peliazul, bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada?! ¡Estas completamente sucia!-le gritó Naruto alarmado.

-Lo-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella, mirando al piso.

Naruto y Sakura se levantaron inmediatamente sacando cada uno un pañuelo de sus bolsillos, y Sakura empezó a limpiarle los brazos y la cabeza mientras Naruto le limpiaba la cara.

-¿E-Eh?- musitó la Hyuuga, sorprendida. No esperaba que ellos hicieran eso.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! –le gritó Naruto.

-L-Lo siento… -dijo ella de nuevo. Naruto le pasó el pañuelo por los ojos.

-Deja de disculparte, es molesto. –dijo Naruto, quitándole el pañuelo de la cara-ya limpia de Hinata- y mirándola fijamente.

-L-lo -miró la mirada acusadora de Naruto- Entiendo… perdón… -musitó ella. Naruto suspiró.

-En serio… no tienes remedio-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, sonriendo flojamente.

Sakura terminaba de limpiarle los brazos. El pelinegro a su lado que la había sacado de aquel lugar hace unos momentos la miró.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Mucho gusto.

-U-U-Ummm… Hyuuga… Hinata… -dijo ella temerosa, y el pelinegro le sonrió. –Mu-Mucho gusto…

-Sí.-dijo Sasuke, mientras Naruto lo miraba.

-¡Listo! –exclamó Sakura contenta al ver su trabajo. –Pero aun debe estar pegajosa por la comida, iremos a limpiarte al baño con agua. –dijo, y agarró la mano de Hinata, empezando a jalarla lejos de allí. -¡Esperen aquí!

Naruto y Sasuke bufaron, y se sentaron en la mesa. Sasuke volvió a comer mientras Naruto lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el azabache al notar la mirada de su amigo sobre él.

-Vaya, que jugada teme. No esperaba algo como eso del gran Uchiha Sasuke. –le dijo Naruto burlonamente.

-Cállate. La salvé de todos esos idiotas que la estaban recriminando, así que no hables.

-¿Recriminando?

\- Hmp. Le decían que era rara y que sus ojos eran extraños, y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

-Ya veo… -dijo Naruto moviendo su comida con sus palillos desanimado. –Entonces te lo agradezco, Sasuke. Ni Sakura-chan ni yo nos dimos cuenta de nada, y cuando te levantaste de repente se nos hizo extraño.

Sasuke sonrió confiadamente y dijo:

-Te dije que iba a lucirme.

.

-¡Bien, esta hecho! –exclamó Sakura feliz pasando aquel trapo mojado sobre el brazo de Hinata, para luego lavarlo en la llave del agua y escurrirlo. -¿Estas mejor ahora?

-S-Sí… mu-mu-muchas gracias… -le dijo Hinata nerviosa. –La-Lamento ha-haber arruinado tu pañuelo.

-No lo arruinaste, solo se mojó. –le dijo Sakura sonriente. –Vamos, Naruto y Sasuke-kun deben estar esperando.

-¿Eh? –y fue jalada por Sakura de nuevo, saliendo ambas del baño de mujeres.

¿Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Acaso Sakura pensaba llevarla con ellos? ¿Pero por qué? Seguramente estorbaría, y además ella no tenia almuerzo… era mejor huir de allí antes de que ellos lo notaran. No quería que le tuvieran lastima, o peor, que la recriminaran por haber tirado su almuerzo.

.

-Na-Naruto-kun, lamento ha-haber a-a-a-arruinado tu-tu pañuelo… -le dijo Hinata al chico sentado a su lado, mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban frente a ellos comiendo sus almuerzos.

Fallaste Hinata, habías terminado sentándote con ellos. No tuviste el valor para huir de ahí. ¿Valor para huir? ¿Acaso eso existía?

-¡Hinata, si sigues disculpándote nunca te volveré a hablar! –le gritó el rubio en broma.

-Lo-Lo siento… -musitó Hinata tomándose en serio las palabras del rubio, y al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos sorprendida, y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa de aquella cafetería, derrotada. –Me-Me-Mejor no ha-hablaré.

Naruto se echó a reír, y Hinata se sintió incómoda con eso. Pensó que se estaba riendo de ella, ¿acaso Naruto era igual a los demás? Claro que lo era… no era posible que alguien se interesara en ella de un día para otro…

-Naruto, esa fue una mala broma. –dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca. -¡Esto está delicioso! –y el estómago de Hinata rugió un poco. Tenía hambre, pero ya no tenía almuerzo. Tampoco traía dinero, ya que se había olvidado su monedero en casa. No había nada que hacer.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, es que ha sido muy gracioso-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto sonriente y rascándose la cabeza, mientras Hinata se hundía más en su asiento. Naruto miró a Hinata, con la cabeza y las manos sobre la mesa. –Oye Hinata.- la llamó sonriente.

-¿S-Si? –pregunto ella, sin mover la cabeza. Naruto no podía ver su rostro, su cabello azulado caía desparramado por la mesa y por sus hombros, cubriendo su cara.

-Lamento lo de tu poema-ttebayo. No quería que te molestaras. –le dijo Naruto a la chica a su lado.

-O-O-Olvídalo, por favor.

-Pero…

-Olvida que lo leíste.

Sakura se extrañó ante eso, al igual que Sasuke el cual solo alzó una ceja.

-Hinata… -murmuró Sakura.

-Por favor… te lo ruego. –decía ella. No tartamudeaba, y su voz se oía temblorosa. Naruto notó que sus manos temblaban sobre la mesa. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba viviendo de esa forma? Siempre reprimiéndose, siempre dándole la razón a los otros, siempre disculpándose por pequeñeces, siempre siendo opacada por los demás… siempre estando sola. Debía ser muy doloroso vivir así.

-Hinata, lo olvidaré con una condición-ttebayo.

-¿Cu-Cuál?

-Quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

-U-U-una pre-¿pregunta? –preguntó ella, aun con su cabeza sobre la mesa. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron extrañados. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Naruto?

-Sí.

-Bi-Bi-Bien. –dijo ella, las manos aun le temblaban. Si responder una pregunta haría que Naruto olvidara lo que leyó, lo haría.

-¿Hace cuanto que vives de esa forma?

-¿De-de-de-de-de qu-qué hablas?

-Sin amigos. Siempre estás sola-ttebayo. ¿Desde hace cuanto estás así?

-¡Naruto! No seas tan imprudente. –lo regañó Sakura, la cual miró a Hinata también. Debía admitir que ella también sentía un poco de curiosidad.

Hinata no respondió. Los tres amigos parecían impacientes ante la respuesta de la Hyuuga, pero ella simplemente no respondía. Por otro lado, Hinata quería que Naruto olvidara lo de su vergonzoso poema, y estaba obligada a responder. Sin embargo, eso probablemente haría que ellos le tuvieran lastima, y ella no quería la lastima de nadie. Debía arreglárselas sola. Estaba obligada a responder de todas formas.

-N-N-N-No-No-No lo sé… ta-ta-tal vez de-de-desde los cin-cinco años… o-o-o-tal vez de-desde antes… no-no lo recuerdo…

Era una broma. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿no? Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar Naruto al ver a la chica a su lado. Pero Hinata no era del tipo de personas que bromearía con algo como eso. Sasuke y Sakura la miraron perplejos, ¿desde los cinco años? ¿Hinata estaba viviendo de esa forma desde los cinco años o antes? En otras palabras, desde muy pequeña. Era difícil de creer, pero eso explicaba porque ella era tan insegura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Sasuke.

-Die-Dieciséis.

-Pe-Pero eso no es posible, Hinata… -decía Sakura intentando alivianar la situación con una sonrisa, la cual se deformó rápidamente siendo reemplazada por una expresión de tristeza- ¿En todo este tiempo tu siempre…?

Hinata asintió con su cabeza sobre la mesa. Incluso el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

-Pe-Pe-Pero n-no se-se pre-preocupen… yo-yo ya es-estoy acostumbrada… yo…

Naruto se asustó al ver que la chica dejó de hablar, y empezó a temblar sobre la mesa, empezando a sollozar. Se veía como si estuviera llorando silenciosamente. Tomó la cabeza de la chica con sus manos y la puso frente a él, y su temor se hizo realidad al ver que ella efectivamente estaba llorando.

Hinata inmediatamente al ver que Naruto la había visto, bajo la cabeza intentando desesperadamente quitarse las lágrimas con sus brazos, aunque el esfuerzo era en vano. Había empezado a llorar y le costaría detenerse.

-L-Lo siento… Lo-Lo-Lo sie-siento… -decía ella con la voz cortada, intentando evitar que Naruto la viera llorar, pero su temblor era inevitable. Ya no lo soportaría mas, llevaba muchos años así, mucho tiempo sola… estaba cansada de siempre hacerse la fuerte. Estaba cansada de todo.

Creía que el chico frente a ella la recriminaría, le gritaría que no llorara y que ya no era una niña. Esperaba cualquier cosa de ese estilo.

Pero Naruto no pudo soportarlo más, y la abrazó. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuertemente que creyó que la chica en sus brazos se rompería. Pero ella ya estaba rota.

-Shhhhh… -le susurraba Naruto suavemente al oído, acariciando su cabello. –No tienes porque contenerte-ttebayo. Puedes llorar.

Y tras esas palabras, Hinata empezó a llorar fuertemente en el pecho de Naruto mojando su camisa mientras él le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de calmarla. Odiaba verla llorar, ella siempre estaba pensando más en los demás que en sí misma, y todos la veían como un bicho raro. Se veía tan pequeña y tan indefensa llorando entre sus brazos que le dolía que ella hubiera pasado por tanto sufrimiento. Nadie se había dignado a acercarse a ella lo suficiente para conocerla en realidad, sino que ya la estaban juzgando sin conocerla.

-_"Parece que se estuvo reprimiendo por mucho tiempo… pero ya se acabó… no volverás a estar sola… Hinata."_ –pensaba Naruto, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

El espectáculo empezó a llamar la atención de las personas, se había vuelto el centro de atención pero a Naruto no le importó. Sólo le importaba la chica entre sus brazos, rogando que dejara de temblar. Sakura se enojó al ver que la gente se estaba acercando, y se levantó de su sitio iracunda. Sasuke sonrió, ella se encargaría de ahuyentarlos.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No hay nada que ver! ¡Fuera! –les gritaba Sakura amenazándolos. Las personas, intimidados ante el aura demoniaca de Sakura, empezaron a alejarse. Cuando se alejaron, la pelirrosa miró a la chica que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Naruto. –_"Todo el tiempo intentó fingir que estaba bien… parece que aguantó mucho…" _–pensaba Sakura.

-Ya no estarás sola, Hinata. Te lo prometo. –le decía Naruto, y la chica se aferró a su camisa, llorando con fuerza intentando calmar su dolor. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Pero no había opción, tendría que terminar expulsándolo todo en algún momento. Ni siquiera con Hanabi o con su padre había llorado de esa forma, y el calor de Naruto era muy acogedor y cálido. Por primera vez se sentía segura.

Pasaron los minutos, y Naruto comenzó a creer que la peliazul nunca dejaría de llorar. Sasuke y Sakura miraban la escena con el corazón encogido.

-Tenemos que apoyarla, Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sakura.

-Sí.

El llanto de Hinata empezó a disminuir poco a poco, pero aun así Naruto no la soltó. A lo lejos se pudo distinguir el sonido del timbre que anunciaba de nuevo las clases, y los estudiantes empezaron a dejar la cafetería, hasta que quedó vacía. Hinata dejó de llorar lentamente, y solo suspiraba entrecortado debido al llanto.

-Todo estará bien, Hinata-chan. Todo estará bien. –le susurraba Naruto dulcemente. Se veía tan indefensa que le dolía el corazón al verla sufrir tanto.

-La-La-Las clases… -murmuró Hinata desde el pecho de Naruto. Había llorado frente a ellos, ¿ahora como los vería a la cara?

-No te preocupes por eso. –le dijo Naruto, acariciando su cabeza. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-Sí…

Naruto la despegó un poco de su abrazo para verla a los ojos. Su cabello estaba pegado a sus mejillas húmedas, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-De ahora en adelante estarás con nosotros, Hinata. –le dijo Naruto sonriendo, quitándole el cabello que se le había pegado a las mejillas.

-¿E-Eh?

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –le gritó Sakura sonriente. -¡Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho todos juntos, Hinata! ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp. Creo que sí. –decía el pelinegro soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-N-No lo creo… to-todos se-se aburren de mi ta-tarde o temprano…-musitó la ojiperla, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz.

-Esta vez será diferente. –le dijo Sakura. –Yo cumplo con mi palabra, además me agradas, Hinata.

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

-¡Es cierto, a mí también me agrada Hinata-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto animado, intentando animar las cosas.

-Hmp. Supongo que a mí también me caes bien. No eres mala persona, Hyuuga. –le dijo Sasuke.

-Gra-Gracias… - y de repente el estómago de Hinata rugió fuertemente.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Hinata! ¡Parece que tuvieras un león ahí encerrado! –se reía Sakura. -¿No has comido nada? ¿Dónde está tu almuerzo?

-U-Ummm…

-Ahí. –dijo Sasuke y apuntó hacia donde había una aseadora limpiando el piso con un trapeador y una cubeta. -¿No recuerdas que terminó por todo el piso, Sakura?

-Ah, es cierto… -dijo Sakura recordando. –Pero no puedes ir a clases con el estomago vacio.

-N-No importa…

-Sakura-chan tiene razón. Espera aquí-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto sonriente, y se levantó dirigiéndose a comprar.

-Ese Naruto… -le decía Sakura- puede ser un idiota, pero es buena persona.

-El dobe puede ser retrasado mental, pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

-U-ummm… n-no creo que-que Na-Na-Naruto-kun sea u-un idiota… -dijo Hinata dudosa.

Se suponía que ahora ellos eran sus amigos, ¿no?

Amigos…

-Jummm… puede que tengas razón, pero a veces se comporta como uno. –dijo Sakura. –Aún tartamudeas con nosotros, pero pronto verás que puedes confiar en nosotros y podrás ser tú misma, Hinata. –y la chica asintió.

-Pe-Pero yo… no quiero que estén conmigo por lastima.

-Tch, no es nada de eso. –dijo Sasuke. –Quedan muy pocas personas en el mundo como tú. Muchos son malos, crueles y despiadados. Pero tú realmente tienes un corazón puro, y buenas intenciones. Además me pareces interesante.

-Es cierto, Sasuke-kun. Quiero ser tu amiga, Hinata, y puedes hablar de tus problemas conmigo, siempre estaré para escucharte.

-¿E-E-E-E-En… se-serio…?

-¡Claro!

-¡Llegó la comida-ttebayo! –gritó Naruto emocionado, poniendo un almuerzo frente a Hinata, el cual había comprado en la cafetería. Hinata se sorprendió, se veía delicioso.

-¡Vaya Naruto! –Exclamó Sakura sorprendida – Si que te luciste.

-Deberías gastarme un almuerzo a mí de vez en cuando, dobe.

-Sí, claro, cuando dejes de molestarme-ttebayo. Vamos Hinata, come.

-Pe-Pero esto… de-debió ser muy caro… no-no puedo… -dijo ella sorprendida, mirando el almuerzo frente a ella. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por ella.

-¡No te preocupes por el dinero-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto emocionado. –Considéralo un regalo.

-Pe-Pero…

-Vamos, come. El dobe no regala comida todos los días. –dijo Sasuke con la mirada entrecerrada, mirando a Naruto fijamente.

-Solo estás celoso, teme.

Hinata cogió los palillos con su mano un poco temblorosa, y probó un poco de su almuerzo.

-¡Está delicioso! –exclamó ella de repente y empezó a comer animadamente, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura la veían sonriendo.

Los tres se iban a asegurar de que las cosas para Hyuuga Hinata cambiaran de ahora en adelante.

.

Ese día al terminar las clases, fue la primera vez que Hinata caminó a casa acompañada.

.

_En la noche…_

-¿Querías decirme algo, Hinata? –le preguntó su padre en su estudio, mirando unos documentos. Hinata estaba frente al escritorio de su padre.

-S-Sí, padre. Es algo importante.

-¿Y bien, que es? – pregunto Hiashi, dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa y mirando a su hija atentamente.

-Yo… Y-Y-Y-Yo… -murmuró, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… ¡tengo amigos!-gritó Hinata de repente.

Hiashi se quedó sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creerlo.

-¿Qué tú qué?

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Oye, Chelsea... ¿no fuiste algo brusca al golpearme y encerrarme tres dias? No fue para tanto, solo te encerré porque queria callar tu bocota. No tiene nada de raro.

**Chelsea:** ¡Si claro, como si fuera algo completamente normal! ¡Ademas te merecias eso!

Algunos no entienden mi mente incomprendida... ¡Quiero saber que les pareció el capitulo! Yo por lo menos lloré, y también se me hizo un frio en el corazón. ¡Estupido corazon, ni porque hubiera un glaciar alli dentro!

Sabiendo lo que pasó en este capitulo... ¿que creen que pasará en el próximo? ¡¿Adivinen que?! ¡Les voy a dar un adelanto!

Es el primer adelanto que doy de algo, asi que no sé si lo habre hecho bien. ¡Esperen el proximo capitulo con ansias! ¡Y eso quiere decir que ya lo tengo escrito! Soy rápida a veces.

¡Y espero sus reviews! Son la gasolina de mi imaginacion, son mi lluvia si yo fuera una planta, son la sangre de mis venas de escritora...

**Chelsea: **No eres un carro, ni una planta, ni un sistema circulatorio...

¡Yo puedo ser lo que sea! ¡Es mi mente! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

.

**En el próximo capitulo...**

_-Vaya, te estás volviendo un blando, teme._

_-Pssss, Sasuke-kun. ¿Habías oído acerca de esa Tragedia de Kurama de la que habla Asuma-sensei?_

_-¿Qué no me oíste o qué, Karin?_

_-¡Pues ahora va a tener su primera salida con amigos-ttebayo! También podríamos ir al salón de juegos._

_-U-u-una vez a-alguien le-leyó un po-poema mío, pero…_

_\- Naruto es el tipo de idiotas que no miden sus palabras ni sus acciones. Voy a tener un par de palabras con él._

_-¡No sabía que ella era tu prima, Neji! Aunque debí adivinarlo por sus ojos… ¿pero cómo iba a verlos si siempre estaba viendo al piso? ¡Su alma no estaba ardiendo!_

_-¿Qué quieres-ttebayo?_

_-Aléjate de Hinata._

_._

_**Próximo capitulo: Un nuevo amanecer.**_

_**.**_

¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! ¡Y espero sus reviews, me hacen saltar de alegria y de paso hago ejercicio!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	7. Cap 6: Un Nuevo Amanecer

¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Los hice llorar con el capitulo anterior! ¡Wiiiii, viva yo!

**Chelsea: **Tú tambien lloraste...

-_- ¿Por que tenias que recordármelo? Pero es que estuvo bien bonito a decir verdad.

¡Hola a todos! Es hora de traerles el sexto capitulo de esta historia, van a pasar cosas que nadie se imagina desde este punto. ¡Esto se va a poner interesante!

Te mandaron saludos otra vez...

**Chelsea: **¡Lo ves! ¡Ya soy mas importante que tú!

¡Oye! Yami nos preguntó por qué nos llevamos tan mal. Yo no me llevo mal con ella, solo que ella siempre quiere burlarse de mi.

**Chelsea: **No es eso, yo solo soy el catalizador de tus estupideces. Osea que soy lo que controla tu estupidez.

¡No soy estupida! ¡Yo soy un genio! Mejor los dejo con este capitulo antes de que Chelsea diga algo estúpido.

**Chelsea: **¡Tú eres la que dice estupideces aqui!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, tambien los del capitulo siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban frente al apartamento del rubio temprano en la mañana. Sasuke tocó la puerta mientras Sakura se alistaba para sacar de ahí al rubio retrasado como todas las mañanas.

-¡Estoy listo-dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto animado, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Sakura temerosa. Normalmente el ojiazul nunca estaba listo a tiempo. Naruto estaba listo, con su uniforme puesto y con su portafolio en la mano. Vio al gatito comiendo en su plato. -¿Qué está comiendo Neko-chan? No le habrás dado ramen, ¿o sí?

-Eeeeeehhhhh… ha quedado un poco de ramen de ayer.

-Sí que eres un idiota. –dijo Sakura, golpeándose la frente con la mano. –Los gatos no deben comer ramen.

-Pero a Neko-chan le gusta-ttebayo. ¡Regresare en la tarde, Neko-chan!–dijo Naruto y cerró la puerta. Los tres empezaron a caminar, y salieron del edificio.

-Oye, usuratonkachi. –Lo llamó Sasuke- ¿Por qué estás listo tan temprano?

-Ah, ya se. –dijo Sakura. –Porque hoy es el primer día en el que Hinata ira con nosotros, ¿no?

-U-Ummm…sí… después de lo de ayer… -decía Naruto melancólico, recordando los hechos del día anterior.

-No creí que estar siempre solo fuera tan doloroso. –Decía Sakura pensativa- Y para que llorara de esa forma…

-Debió ser realmente malo, ¿no? –preguntó Sasuke. Sakura asintió.

-Si ha estado tanto tiempo sola es probable que no sepa como actuar al principio, pero nos aseguraremos de estar allí para ella. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

-¡Claro-ttebayo!

-Hmp. Hay algo que me deja pensativo. –dijo Sasuke, mirando al piso.

-¿Qué es, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Ayer… cuando empezó a llorar… ella estaba llorando probablemente desde poco después que las manos le empezaran a temblar.

-Pero ella comenzó a llorar después de eso, Sasuke-kun.

-No es así. –dijo Sasuke. –Ella estaba fingiendo. Intentando que no nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba llorando. Por eso nunca levantó su cabeza de la mesa. Al final, no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a llorar con más intensidad y ahí el dobe se dio cuenta.

Naruto bajó la cabeza al oír eso. Hinata se estaba recriminando, como si llorar fuera algo malo… era como si nunca se hubiera permitido llorar.

-También estaba desesperada porque Naruto olvidara lo que leyó en el poema. –continuó Sasuke.

-¿Pero por qué…? –preguntó Sakura.

-Tal vez tenía miedo de que se burlara de ella por eso, o de que pensara que era tonto y estúpido. Después de todo, no todos los días ves a un estudiante escribiendo poemas.

-¡Pero era un poema muy bonito-dattebayo! ¡No era estúpido! –respondió Naruto molesto.

-Puede que así sea, pero ella pensó que cualquiera pensaría que era estúpido. Y no me sorprende que piense así, en su situación es completamente normal.

-Eso explica algunas cosas… -decía Naruto pensativo. –Es como la historia de "la chica invisible" en el tablón de anuncios. Ella la escribió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? –exclamó Sakura sorprendida- ¡Me encantó esa historia! Pero no decía el nombre del autor, sólo decía "Anónimo"… así que era por eso.

-Será difícil hacer que se olvide de toda esa soledad pero… no es imposible. Esto costará trabajo. –dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan lindo! –exclamó Sakura conmovida.

-Vaya, te estás volviendo un blando, teme.

-Hmp. Mira quién habla, usuratonkachi.

.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó Sakura fuertemente con Naruto y Sasuke a su lado. Se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga, la cual estaba abierta.

-¡S-Sí! –escucharon la voz de Hinata desde el segundo piso.

-¿Hm? ¿Hanabi-chan y su padre no están? –se preguntó Sakura al ver la casa vacía.

-Eso parece. –dijo Sasuke.

-¡Ah! –escucharon a Hinata gritar desde el segundo piso.

-¡¿Hinata?! –preguntó Naruto alarmado.

-N-N-No e-es nada…

-No le creo. –dijo Sakura y se adentró en la casa, subiendo las escaleras. Naruto y Sasuke la siguieron, y vieron a la ojiperla en el piso, levantándose. -¡Hinata! –gritó Sakura y se aproximo hacia ella.

-S-Sólo me-me caí… -dijo Hinata, y se levantó con la ayuda de Sakura. –Gra-Gra-Gracias, Sa-Sakura-san…

-No es nada.-le dijo Sakura sonriente.-Recuerda que ahora somos tus amigos.

-U-Umm… so-sobre e-eso… ummm…

-¿Qué pasa-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto.

-E-E-Entiendo si-si dijeron que-que serian mis-mis amigos por-por lo que pa-pasó ayer… es-estoy muy a-apenada… en-en-entenderé si-si quieren retractarse… ummm…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡En realidad queremos ser tus amigos! –exclamó Sakura.

-¿De-de-de ve-verdad…? –preguntó ella temerosamente.

-¡Claro-ttebayo! ¿No es así, teme? –preguntó Sasuke, y el pelinegro asintió.

-A-A-A-Ahhh… ¡Mu-Muchas gracias! ¡No-No los de-decepcionaré!-gritó ella inclinándose.

Los tres suspiraron, iba a ser un largo camino para que Hinata confiara más en ellos.

* * *

Shion no podía prestar atención a la clase, solo podía mirar a la Hyuuga con odio. Había oído todo sobre el incidente de la cafetería, escuchando los rumores sobre aquella chica rara del rincón que había llorado desconsoladamente en los brazos de Naruto. Parece que hacerla caer no había resultado tan bien como pensaba, y ahora tenía más razones para vengarse al verla llegar en la mañana junto a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Se estaba robando a Naruto, y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Por otro lado, Hinata se sentía nerviosa, ya que toda la mañana había sentido una mirada punzante sobre ella.

-En Konoha existieron cuatro grandes clanes de familias, los cuales ayudaron a su fundación, y sus sabios ayudaron a construir nuestra ciudad. Los cuatro clanes legendarios eran los Hyuuga, los Uchiha, los Namikaze y los Senju. –explicaba el maestro Asuma, profesor de historia. - También se dice que las primeras generaciones de estas familias poseían secretos inimaginables en su poder, además de que sus integrantes eran constantemente perseguidos por criminales codiciosos, tratando de conseguir sus secretos. Los Namikaze y los Uchiha llevaban una mala relación a causa de la frialdad del clan Uchiha y de sus métodos para manejar las situaciones. Además, se sabe que dos miembros del clan Uchiha fueron los responsables de la "tragedia de Kurama" de hace diecisiete años. Sus nombres eran Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Madara.

-Pssss, Sasuke-kun. –le susurró Sakura a su lado. -¿Habías oído acerca de esa Tragedia de Kurama de la que habla Asuma-sensei?

-Sí. Itachi me contó acerca de eso. Aunque no conozco a esas personas.

-Ya veo…

El profesor Asuma continuó.

-Se cree que Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Obito murieron en aquella tragedia, a manos de los cuatro clanes legendarios, los cuales llevaban en su linaje estilos de pelea determinados especializados para matar. Los secretos de los clanes quedaron bajo protección de cada familia y la historia de aquellos clanes quedó atrás, convirtiéndose así en familias normales. Creo que aquí hay dos personas conscientes de eso, ¿Verdad, señor Uchiha, señorita Hyuuga?

Sasuke y Hinata asintieron. Los estudiantes los miraron a ambos curiosos, y Hinata se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué está llamando la atención esa chica de nuevo? No tiene nada de especial. –refunfuñaba Shion desde su puesto. –No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué…? Bueno, creo que conozco a alguien que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que el exceso de atención es algo malo.

.

-¿Qué…? –dijo la pelirroja, apretando su lápiz tan fuertemente que se partió en dos.

-¿Qué no me oíste o qué, Karin?-le preguntó Shion molesta. Apenas habían terminado las clases de la mañana, Shion había salido corriendo al salón de al lado, donde estudiaba Karin, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

-El maldito de Hyuuga Neji ya me ha causado suficientes problemas… ¿y ahora su prima? ¿Se está metiendo con mi Sasuke-kun?

-¿Neji?

-He intentado vengarme de él porque destaca más que yo en muchas cosas. Siempre esta creyéndose el mejor de todos. Pero… esta es una buena oportunidad. Dices que también se está metiendo con Naruto, ¿no?

Shion asintió.

–Necesito tu ayuda. Para hacerle la vida imposible a la Hyuuga. ¿Crees que sea muy difícil?

-Será como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Neji es de carácter fuerte, pero su prima es tan voluble como una hoja. Será pan comido. Nos encargaremos de que esa chica nunca se vuelva a meter con lo que nos pertenece, Shion.

-¿Tienes algo bueno en mente?

-Siempre lo hago.

* * *

-¿De-de-de verdad quie-quieren que vaya?

-¡Claro, Hinata! –exclamó Naruto sonriente, todos sentados en uno de los jardines del instituto, comiendo sus almuerzos. -¿O no quieres ir?

-¡No! ¡Digo, si! Ehh… emmm… ¡Me encantaría ir! –gritó ella nerviosa.-Pe-pe-pero yo nunca…

-¿Nunca has ido al cine? –preguntó Sasuke.

-No e-es eso… so-solo he i-ido un pa-par de veces con Hanabi, mi hermana…

-Ya veo de que hablas. Dices que nunca has tenido una salida de amigos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-U-ummm… -asintió Hinata tímidamente.

-Eso es increíble…

-Oye, Sakura. –la regañó Sasuke.

-¡Pues ahora va a tener su primera salida con amigos-ttebayo! También podríamos ir al salón de juegos.

-Oh, si, eso se oye bien… quiero ver si puedo superar el récord en el juego de la guitarra eléctrica. –decía Sakura animada. -¿Y a ti que te gustaría jugar, Hinata?

-Yo nunca… he ido al salón de juegos… -murmuró ella avergonzada.

-¿Eh? ¿Es una broma, no? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-A-A mi-mi pa-padre no le lla-llaman mu-mucho la atención ese ti-tipo de sitios. Di-Di-Dice que so-solo distrae a la-la gente de-de sus verdaderos o-o-objetivos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Naruto.

-Quiere decir que su padre cree que eso hace que las personas se desvíen de estudiar y de esforzarse. –explicó Sasuke, comiendo su almuerzo. -¿Te gustaría ir, Hinata?

-N-No lo sé… nun-nunca he es-estado allí… po-po-podría intentarlo…

-¡Pues que no se diga mas-ttebayo! ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana al final de clases?

-¿Eh? Pe-pero… no-no puedo lle-llegar tarde a casa.

-No te preocupes Hinata, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Además así podrás preguntarle a tu padre esta noche sobre mañana.

-¿Entonces quieres ir, Hinata? –preguntó Sakura.

-¡S-Sí! –dijo ella, sonriendo. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, y luego sonrieron. Era la primera vez que la veían sonreír.

Para Hinata estar con ellos era una situación completamente nueva. No la ignoraban como la gente normalmente lo hacía, la escuchaban y también la hacían sonreír. Tenían en cuenta sus opiniones y la consideraban como una de los suyos. Era algo que sólo en sus más locos sueños podrían haber pasado, y esperaba que ese sueño nunca terminara. Aun le costaba un poco confiar completamente en ellos, y estaba muy apenada con Naruto por llorar en sus brazos como lo había hecho el día anterior. Pensó que el rubio tal vez estaría incomodo o molesto, pero no era así, estaba sonriente como siempre. Además el la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciándole el cabello.

_"__Ya no estarás sola, Hinata. Te lo prometo."_

Aunque se sentía feliz, aun sentía miedo. Miedo de entregarles su corazón a unos desconocidos, para que ellos luego lo destrozaran. Las personas frente a ella no se veían tan malas como eso, pero aun así debía admitir que estaba algo asustada. También… seguía temiendo que ellos en algún momento la desecharan y se aburrieran de ella, como había pasado tantas veces. Ella era alguien aburrida después de todo.

-¿Hinata? ¿En qué estás pensando-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto curioso al verla mirar al vacio. No quería que ella sufriera de nuevo, y tampoco pensara esas cosas malas sobre ella misma. Porque sabía que la chica lo hacía, y lo hacía porque los demás la habían obligado a meterse eso en la cabeza.

-N-No es nada… solo… -normalmente esa palabra siempre quedaba al aire.

-¿Solo? – pregunto Naruto, queriendo saber más.

-La-La-La-Lamento haber mojado tu camisa ayer… -dijo ella nerviosa, expectante ante la reacción de Naruto.

-No… lamento haberte hecho llorar, Hinata. –dijo Naruto un poco deprimido, mirando al piso. Después de todo, él había hecho la pregunta que hizo que Hinata se desplomara.

-¡Pues yo no me arrepiento! –gritó Sakura. -¡Estoy muy feliz que Naruto haya hecho esa pregunta!

-¿Qu-Qu-Qué…? –pregunto Hinata sorprendida. ¿Acaso la habían engañado?

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto un poco molesto.

-Digo… si no fuera por eso, Hinata no estaría con nosotros ahora. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. –Además, se notaba que te habías estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo… para que lloraras de esa forma...

-L-L-Lo siento… -dijo ella nerviosa, mirando al piso.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. –dijo Sakura –por ahora, vamos a enfocarnos en construir un futuro que sea mejor que el pasado. ¿No crees, Hinata?

-S-Sí… mu-muchas gracias…

-Oye, Hinata. –la llamó Naruto, y ella lo miró. –Yo quería decirte que… me gustó mucho tu poema.

-¿E-e-e-e-eh? –preguntó Hinata, algo roja. No esperaba para nada algo como eso.

-No sé muy bien porque no querías que yo lo leyera pero… en realidad me gustó-ttebayo. Tal vez pensaras que era algo estúpido, pero no creo que sea así. Es algo muy bonito, Hinata.

-Pe-pero… -musitaba ella mirando el césped - los poemas no tienen nada de geniales… son ñoños y…

-¡No lo son! Es arte, Hinata.

-¿A-A-A-Arte…? Pe-pero mi-mi poema no-no está al nivel de… hay-hay mu-muchos mejores que el mío.

-Es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas talento-ttebayo.

-¿Alguna vez le has mostrado algún poema tuyo a alguien? –preguntó Sakura curiosa, a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué? ¿No deberías intentarlo?

-U-u-una vez a-alguien le-leyó un po-poema mío, pero…

.

.

_Dos años atrás…_

_"__Comenzar el instituto es una nueva oportunidad para tener amigos", eso le había dicho su padre a Hinata antes de comenzar el primer año de instituto. Pero cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ya había pasado una semana y los grupos de amigos se habían establecido en su salón, quedando ella sola y en medio de los grupos de personas. Había pasado de nuevo, se había quedado sola otra vez. Suspiró, y decidió concentrarse en sus estudios y nada más, en un intento de desviar a su mente de todas las voces alegres y animadas que llegaban a sus oídos._

_Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y ella salió apresuradamente de su salón, con su bento en una mano y un cuaderno con algunas hojas sueltas dentro junto con un lapicero en otra, caminando tranquilamente en el pasillo. Si no tenía a nadie con quien estar a las horas de almuerzo, bien podría ir a la biblioteca después de almorzar y terminar el poema que había estado escribiendo, ¿no? Nadie notaria que ella no estaba de todas formas._

_No quería que nadie viera su poema, le tenía miedo a la crítica. Y más a la crítica de estudiantes adolescentes que solo ponían su atención en cosas geniales. Y ella no lo era, era demasiado simple. Tan simple y tan normal que nadie se percataba de que ella existía. Hanabi y su padre intentaron leer sus escritos una vez, pero ella se negó a mostrárselos. Desde entonces, empezó a guardar sus obras en su habitación en lugares menos obvios._

_-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! –escuchó el grito de un chico detrás de ella, siendo perseguido por cuatro chicos y dos chicas._

_Lastimosamente Hinata no alcanzó a quitarse a tiempo, y cayó al piso empujada por aquel chico, el cual también cayó. Su bento cayó en el piso a salvo, pero las hojas que había dentro de aquel cuaderno se desparramaron por todas partes._

_-¡Te atrapamos, Reiji! ¡Páganos el almuerzo! –gritó una de las chicas, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo._

_-Jejeje, ese Reiji no tiene talento para correr. –dijo un chico. –Tendrás que invitarnos a comer. Cumple tu promesa, perdedor._

_El chico llamado Reiji se sobó la cabeza adolorido, soltándose del agarre de la chica._

_-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Me tropecé con esa chica que no sabía por dónde iba!-gritó molesto, señalando a Hinata quien intentaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad y sin éxito, parecía que se había lastimado. -¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el chico curioso, al ver aquellas hojas desparramadas en el suelo, y tomando una de ellas. -¿"El rastro de la fe"? ¿Un poema?_

_Los amigos se acercaron a Reiji, acercándose a leer curiosos._

_-N-N-No… po-por fa-favor… de-de-devuélvanme e-e-e-eso…_

_Los chicos pasaban sus ojos por el papel, leyendo su contenido, concentrados. De repente todos se empezaron a reír, a excepción de un chico que dijo "No entendí"._

_-¡Vaya, si que eres buena para ser comediante, niña! –exclamó Reiji limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa. –Pero es demasiado cursi para ser un chiste, te mostrare una utilidad mejor._

_-¿E-E-E-Eh…?_

_De repente Reiji empezó a doblar el papel, hasta que quedó transformado en un avión de papel. Y luego lo tiró por la ventana, dejándolo volar llevado por el viento._

_-¡Allá va! –exclamó Reiji contento, y sus amigos empezaron a reírse de nuevo. _

_A Hinata se le paró el corazón al ver como su obra se alejaba de ella cada vez más y más._

_-Tienes que escribir cosas que valgan la pena, niña. Eso fue estúpido. _

_-¡Reiji! ¡Quiero mi almuerzo! –exclamó una de sus amigas haciendo un puchero._

_-Jajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. –dijo él, y empezó a alejarse con sus amigos. –Pero solo porque me he reído bastante._

_Hinata aun sentada en el suelo, seguía mirando por la ventana, por donde su poema había desaparecido volando._

_-N-No… no voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… -susurraba, mientras los ojos se le aguaban un poco. _

_Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su saco, y enfocó en el piso a su cuaderno y a aquellas hojas en el suelo, y un poco más allá vio su bento. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero fue inútil, le dolían los tobillos, al parecer había caído mal en aquel tropiezo con ese chico. El pasillo quedó vacío rápidamente, ya que los estudiantes a esa hora normalmente se apresuraban para conseguir algo bueno en la cafetería. No había nadie alrededor, así que se arrastró hacia su cuaderno con dificultad y empezó a guardar aquellas hojas desparramadas dentro de su cuaderno. Daba gracias a Dios por que sus otros poemas junto con algunas historias estaban a salvo. Su bento se encontraba un poco más lejos, y empezó a arrastrarse hacia él, hasta que al fin lo tuvo en sus manos. Apoyada de la pared, intentó levantarse de nuevo y lo logró, pero las piernas no le dejaban de temblar. A cada paso que daba le dolía más, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que llegar a la cafetería para ir a comer su almuerzo. _

_Sin embargo sus piernas no dieron mucho más, y cayó al suelo de nuevo. _

_-¡AH! – y todo lo que llevaba en sus manos cayó de nuevo al piso. –No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar… -empezó a susurrar de nuevo._

_-¡HINATA! –escuchó el grito de Kakashi-sensei, quien afortunadamente pasó por ahí._

_-Ka-Kakashi… sensei…_

_-¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Levántate!_

_-N-No puedo…_

_-¿Qué? –y se acercó rápidamente al piso, levantando a la chica poniendo sus brazos bajo sus axilas y levantándola del piso, pero sin soltarla. Vio que las piernas de la chica no dejaban de temblar._

_-Mi-Mis to-tobillos… me duelen mucho…_

_._

_-¡Ay! –se quejó Hinata al sentir aquella pomada en los tobillos. Se encontraba sentada sobre la camilla de la enfermería, y Shizune le había pedido que se quitara los zapatos y las medias. Kakashi miraba la escena recostado a la puerta._

_-Quédate quieta. –le dijo Shizune, aplicándole una pomada en el tobillo izquierdo de Hinata, masajeándolo. –Tienes que tener más cuidado. Está un poco inflamado._

_-U-u-ummm… s-sí…_

_._

_._

-Así que por eso reaccionaste así cuando vi tu poema… -dijo Naruto.

-S-Sí… lo-lo la-lamento… -dijo ella bajando la mirada, y su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

-No… perdóname Hinata… yo no sabía…

-E-Está bi-bien. Gra-gracias…

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué-ttebayo?

-Po-Po-Por de-decir que t-te gustó mi poema… gra-gracias…

Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, pero luego sonrió zurronamente.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Es la verdad-ttebayo, Hinata!- y la ojiperla sonrió. Naruto solo se lamentaba a sí mismo no haber conocido a Hinata mucho antes. Así podría haberle partido la cara a ese idiota llamado Reiji, y ella no habría tenido que arrastrarse por el suelo.

Daba gracias a Dios de que Kakashi-sensei la hubiera encontrado en ese momento.

* * *

_En la noche…_

-¿Un salón de juegos? –preguntó Hiashi alzando una ceja, mientras comía la cena junto con sus dos hijas. –Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de sitios… hacen que te distraigas…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –opinó Hanabi. –Yo he ido con mis amigos y es muy divertido. No tiene nada de malo que Hinata se divierta, además ahora tiene amigos.

-Padre… -dijo Hinata mirándolo. Hiashi suspiró.

-Hanabi tiene un buen punto. Por otro lado, nunca te he visto tener salidas con nadie, incluso en vacaciones casi siempre estás en casa. ¿Dices que quieres ir mañana al salir del instituto?

-Sí… veremos una película, y luego iremos al salón de juegos. Nunca he ido a uno.

-Sólo… no llegues muy tarde. –le dijo Hiashi finalmente. Hinata sonrió emocionada.

-¡Gracias, padre!

.

-¿Es en serio lo que me estas contando, Lee? –preguntaba Neji sentado en su cama, hablando por teléfono con su amigo. No había podido ir a clases los dos últimos días, ya que se había enfermado de repente, pero ya se sentía mejor. Ahora su amigo lo desactualizaba sobre lo que había pasado en el instituto últimamente. Pero nunca esperó recibir noticias de su prima. Ciertamente le había dicho a Naruto que podría acercarse a ella y convertirse en su amiga, pero nunca esperó que en realidad lo hiciera incluso cuando se lo propuso.

Era simplemente una de esas cosas que le dices a alguien pero crees que no harán.

-_¡No sabía que ella era tu prima, Neji! Aunque debí adivinarlo por sus ojos… ¿pero cómo iba a verlos si siempre estaba viendo al piso? ¡Su alma no estaba ardiendo!_

-No seas tan escandaloso. No puedo creer que ella haya…

-_¿Llorado en los brazos de Naruto-kun? Pues lo hizo. Últimamente la he visto con Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san…. Ah… la bella, bella, Sakura-san…_

Neji solo podía perturbarse. Su amigo cejudo estaba enamorado de Sakura, la cual ya lo había rechazado una vez diciendo que no le gustaban los hombres con cejas grandes.

-Oye, Lee, concéntrate. Mañana volveré a clases.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

-Se la clase de idiota que puede llegar a ser Naruto. Si llega a lastimar a mi prima…

_-No creo que Naruto-kun haga eso. Se veía bastante preocupado cuando la estaba consolando._

\- Naruto es el tipo de idiotas que no miden sus palabras ni sus acciones. Voy a tener un par de palabras con él.

.

* * *

Había logrado interceptar a Naruto exitosamente cuando éste salía del baño, logrando así que Hinata no se diera cuenta de nada. Se aseguró de llevar al rubio a uno de los patios traseros, y hasta llegar allí no lo soltó del brazo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Neji?!

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Uh? ¿Conmigo? –se apuntó Naruto a sí mismo, incrédulo. -¿Sobre qué?

-Creo que sabes muy bien sobre qué quiero hablar. – y Naruto sabía que iban a hablar de Hinata. Pero Neji era el que menos tenía derecho a quejarse.

-¿Qué quieres-ttebayo?

-Aléjate de Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Naruto incrédulo. –No juegues conmigo-ttebayo.

-No estoy jugando. Quiero que te alejes de mi prima.

-…

En el primer año de instituto, Naruto y Neji tuvieron una mala relación, vivían peleando constantemente y se odiaban. Pero con el tiempo, se convirtieron en amigos, superando así las adversidades.

-Dime por qué-ttebayo.

-Se lo idiota y lo cabeza hueca que eres. Siempre hablas sin pensar, diciendo estupideces. Terminarás lastimando a Hinata, así que quiero que te alejes de ella. Es por el bien de ella.

Naruto se enojó ante eso. De todas las personas, Neji era el que menos tenía derecho a decirle eso. Él era el idiota que había dejado a su prima de lado solo para conservar a sus amigos. Él era quien había terminado lastimando a Hinata, dándole la espalda. Y ahora él era quien le pedía que se alejara de Hinata. Parecía una mala broma.

-No tengo problema con que Sasuke o Sakura estén con ella. Pero quiero que te alejes de mi prima.

-No me jodas. –murmuró Naruto molesto, apretando sus puños con fuerza y cubriendo su mirada molesta con su flequillo.

-¿Uh?

-Ahora si es tu prima, ¿verdad? –lo retó Naruto duramente, alzando la mirada y mirando a Neji con rencor. -Pero no era tu prima cuando decidiste preferir a tus amigos antes que a ella.

-Hinata se alejó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Es tu prima, maldita sea! ¡¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si estaba bien o como se sentía?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo como eso?! ¡La dejaste abandonada, pudiste haber ido con ella, o hacer algo para que tus amigos la respetaran! ¡Pero no hiciste nada!

-¿Entonces no te vas a alejar? –preguntó Neji, sin perder su aura de seriedad.

-¡No puedo creer que hagas eso siendo su propio primo! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer lo que me pides! –gritó Naruto ya furioso.

-Bien. Entonces tendré que quitarte a la fuerza. –dijo Neji, y se puso en posición de batalla.

.

-Naruto está tardando en el baño… -dijo Sakura empezando a preocuparse. Los tres se encontraban en la cafetería, y Naruto había ido al baño hace ya varios minutos, pero no había regresado.

-Hmp.

-¿E-e-e-estará bi-bien? Ta-tal vez le-le pasó algo malo… -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo… -murmuro Sakura.

-¿Al baño de hombres? No deberías entrar ahí Sakura.

-Pe-pero Na-Na-Naruto-kun e-está…

-¡Oigan! –gritó un chico entrando rápidamente a la cafetería. -¡Vengan rápido! ¡Hay una pelea en el jardín de atrás!

Todos empezaron a rumorear más fuerte, y muchos salieron corriendo a ver el espectáculo. Entonces Hinata sintió un terrible presentimiento. Era Naruto, podía sentirlo.

-Vaya, la gente de hoy en día se entretiene con cualquier cosa… -murmuró Sakura.

-Hmp. Lo dice quien golpeó un ladrón en la calle.

-Hehehehe, ¿ups?- se rió Sakura nerviosamente, y de repente vio una cabellera azul pasar frente a ella a toda velocidad. -¿Eh? –luego vio a Hinata correr a toda velocidad a la salida de la cafetería. -¿Hinata? ¡Oye, Hinata! ¡Hinata! Ummmm… ¿A dónde va?

-Tal vez el dobe se metió en algún problema.

Será mejor que vayamos, Sasuke-kun, tengo un mal presentimiento. –le dijo Sakura.

-Hmp. Pues ya qué. –dijo Sasuke, y siguió a Sakura hacia la salida de la cafetería.

.

Lo sabía, no tenía dudas. Naruto estaba en problemas, estaba segura de eso. Siguió corriendo por los jardines rodeando la escuela, y al llegar al jardín trasero vio una gran multitud vitoreando.

-¡Dale mas fuerte!

-¡En la cara! ¡En la cara!

Podían escucharse los fuertes golpes y de repente sintió pánico.

-¡Deja de arruinarle la vida! –escuchó gritar a Naruto, seguido de un golpe. ¡Era Naruto!

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritó ella alarmada, pero solo se oían mas golpes. ¿Con quién estaba peleando?

-¡Ese no es tu problema! –escuchó gritar a Neji, seguido de otro golpe.

-Ne… ¿Neji-nii… san? ¡NO! –gritó, y empezó a empujar entre la multitud.

Sabía que su primo era experto en el arte marcial que el clan Hyuuga practicaba, su estilo de pelea, el Juuken. El Juuken o Puño Suave era un estilo de pelea que se enfocaba en golpear al oponente de tal forma que los órganos internos salieran lastimados. Aunque eso no quería decir que no hubieran heridas por fuera.

Tenía que apurarse, ¡Su primo iba a matar a Naruto!

-¡NARUTO-KUN!

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Tranquilos, calmados... bajen las escopetas lentamente...

Tal vez quieran matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena para el capitulo que viene.

¡Maldito Neji! ¡Tienes la mentalidad completamente cerrada!

Para los que no saben que es un salon de juegos, es un sitio que normalmente hay en centros comerciales donde hay varios juegos electronicos, como Guitar Hero, juegos de Dance Dance Revolution... y en algunos juegos algunas maquinas dan tiquetes y puedes reclamar premios con ellos.

He aquí un mensajito para NaruHinaRyu... ejem... ¡¿como supiste lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo?! ¡Le atinaste a varias cosas! ¡Oh por Dios, no me digas que tienes una cámara espiándome! ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

**Chelsea: **o.O

¡Y no, no daré adelanto! ¡Soy una persona horrible, lo sé! Sin embargo no puedo adelantar nada, porque el capitulo próximo está completamente comprometido. ¡Si alguien adivina que pasa en el capitulo siguiente le dedico el capitulo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y que no dejen amenazas de muerte! ¡Les aseguro que el proximo capitulo valdrá completamente la pena!

**Chelsea: **Habla por ti, lo que escribiste es-

¡Ah, cállate, no digas nada! ¡No oigo tengo orejas de pescado!

**Chelsea: **-_-

¡Dejen todas sus opiniones y reviews! Ellos son el cielo que me acompaña dia a dia, es mi aire para respirar... asi que si no me dejan reviews voy a terminar asfixiándome.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	8. Cap 7: Un Genio Convertido en Idiota

¡Ah por Dios! ¡Estoy respirando! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Me dejaron reviews! ¡Respiroooooooo!

¡Aqui llegué yo, para un nuevo capitulo! ¿Cuantos lo estuvieron esperando?

**Chelsea: **¿Al final alguien adivinó que pasará en este capitulo? Porque si no es así, deberías dedicarme el capitulo a mi. Eso seria algo lindo.

¿Te sientes bien? Normalmente no serias tan amable conmigo.

**Chelsea: **¡Yo tambien puedo ser amable! No me creas una especie de persona malvada.

Eh... cofcof... ¡como crees que voy a pensar eso de ti!

**Chelsea: **._. -_-

¡Bien bien! ¡Quien gano es...! *redoble de tambores por favor*

.

Este capitulo está dedicado a Yami G. Meza y a NaruHinaRyu

¡Felicidades por adivinar!

Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, siempre me dejan uno asi que ¡gracias!

Ustedes junto con los otros reviews me motivan a seguir con la historia.

.

Veamos... Yami adivinó lo mas crucial en este capitulo. NaruHinaRyu no le acertó a varias cosas, pero si como que le medio atinó a algo sobre Neji.

¡Ademas ambas siempre están dejandome reviews, asi que este capitulo va para ustedes!

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, o como le dice Chelsea: Masashi-sempai ^^

**Chelsea: **¡Yo no le digo asi!

.

.

.

* * *

_"¿Tienes el valor de darle la cara a tus errores?"_

_Para Hyuuga Neji_

* * *

.

.

**La Lucha por Amor**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

**Un Genio Convertido en Idiota**

.

.

_-L-L-Lo siento… -le dijo Hinata a su primo. Ambos se encontraban en medio del pasillo, Hinata al fin había reunido el valor para decirle a su primo que se alejaría. Estaba cansada de aquella situación, y aunque dudó mucho sobre alejarse o no, al final había tomado una decisión. Ninguno de los amigos de su primo le hablaba más que para pedirle "favores", y su primo no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Y lo entendía, eran los amigos de su primo y él tenía derecho a apoyarlos… pero ella no quería soportarlo más. Al fin había reunido la valentía necesaria para decirle a su primo que no volvería a molestarlo. Tal vez… solo tal vez su primo le diría que hablaría con sus amigos y arreglaría las cosas… para que ya no la trataran como la chica de los mandados… pero nunca se esperó que Neji estuviera de acuerdo en que ella se alejara. Debió adivinarlo._

_-Lamento todo lo sucedido, Hinata. Pero… creo que ellos ya no quieren que estés con nosotros. Sólo están abusando de ti y… creo que no es justo para ti… lo mejor sería que-_

_-E-E-Entiendo Ne-Neji-niisan… la-lamento ha-haber in-incomodado. A-A-A ti y a tu-tus amigos…A-A-Aun así… gra-gracias por lo-lo que hi-hiciste por mí._

_-Hinata… lo siento…_

_-No-no es nada… -tras decir eso, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Neji en medio de aquel pasillo._

_Neji se quedó solo en el pasillo, mientras Hinata se alejaba._

_-Esto fue lo mejor… -decía Hinata mientras caminaba rápidamente mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos –esto fue… lo mejor…_

_Por otro lado, Neji miraba a su prima alejarse rápidamente._

_-Lo siento, Hinata… en verdad lo siento… pero debes aprender a defenderte sola…_

_Muy en el fondo, Hinata tenía la esperanza de que su primo la defendiera o hiciera algo más por ella. Pero eso era ser egoísta, no podía obstaculizar la vida de su primo por más tiempo._

_._

_._

Naruto le propinó un fuerte golpe a Neji en la cara, tumbándolo al piso.

-¡No voy a permitirte que lastimes más a Hinata!

El rubio estaba sorprendido, era uno de los pocos golpes que había logrado propinarle a Neji, pero al parecer ese era el estilo de pelea que el clan Hyuuga poseía desde sus ancestros… era bastante fuerte. Neji rápidamente estuvo de pié de nuevo, y se abalanzó sobre Naruto, y allí empezaron a pelear otra vez. La pelea estaba a la par, Naruto usaba todas sus fuerzas, estaba realmente furioso. Neji por otro lado también se estaba cansando ante la persistencia de Naruto, y las fuerzas empezaban a agotársele. Sin embargo estaba esperando el momento para el golpe final, con el que definitivamente dejaría a Naruto fuera de combate. Tenía que esperar el momento indicado, hasta entonces, tenía que resistir.

-No dejaré que le hagas más daño… ¡Nunca más! –gritó Naruto, y le dio un gran golpe a Neji en la cara, mandándolo al suelo de nuevo. La gente vitoreó emocionada.

Neji se levantó rápidamente y le devolvió el puño a Naruto, tirándolo al suelo. El rubio ya se encontraba con el labio roto, moretones en sus brazos y algunos en su rostro, y tenía algunas heridas internas. Neji por su parte tenía menos heridas que Naruto, un par de morados en su rostro y la nariz le sangraba, pero nada más. Naruto, se levantó, algo débil, pero no se rendiría. Debía hacerle pagar a Neji por todo el daño que le había hecho a Hinata al dejarla sola…

.

_Hinata estaba hablando dormida, pero murmuraba tan bajito que casi no se podía oír que decía. Los tres amigos se hincaron a su lado, acercándose a ella e intentando entender lo que la chica balbuceaba._

_-N-no… Ne-Neji-nii…san…_

_Los tres amigos abrieron un poco los ojos, sorprendidos._

_-N-no me-me dejes atrás… tu también… n-no tengo a na-nadie… no-no te vayas…_

_Sakura inmediatamente miro a Naruto a los ojos. Él estaba petrificado._

_-N-no quie-quiero… estar… sola… _

_La voz de Hinata se oía muy herida, a pesar de estar dormida. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo malo era… que esa pesadilla era real._

.

Así que no podía rendirse. Aun estaban en su mente aquellas imágenes del desesperado llanto de Hinata, viéndose tan desolada e indefensa mientras él intentaba calmarla en sus brazos, y en parte Neji era culpable de eso. Oía una voz llamándolo, pero no le importaba. Iba a encargarse de él, no iba a alejarse de Hinata. No iba a ser un desgraciado como los demás sólo porque Neji se lo pedía.

-Eres un… -decía Naruto, le costaba un poco hablar. -¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te importaba mas quedar genial ante tus amigos que ayudar a tu propia prima! ¡Querías tener amigos, ¡pues ya los tienes! ¡Espero que estés feliz de haber dejado a alguien como ella en la soledad a cambio de tu egoísmo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste defenderla cuando tus amigos abusaban de su bondad, ¿o sí?! ¡Contesta, cobarde!

Los demás empezaron a rumorear, y Neji se molestó aún más. Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para dar el golpe final. El golpe en el que reuniría toda su fuerza restante, y dejaría a Naruto fuera de combate. Todos estaban distraídos, e incluso Naruto había bajado la guardia. Aprovechó la oportunidad, y con toda la fuerza contenida en su golpe corrió hacia Naruto con gran velocidad. Naruto lo notó a tiempo, y se cubrió esperando el golpe cerrando los ojos…

-¡Toma esto, Naruto!

-¡NO!

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Sin embargo se escuchó un fuerte sonido del impacto de aquel golpe.

-¡HINATA! –escuchó Naruto a Sakura gritar.

Abrió los ojos, y vio como Hinata estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda, temblorosa, mientras el puño de Neji seguía en su estomago. El castaño no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sus aperlados ojos ahora desmesuradamente abiertos veían con terror como su prima había recibido el impacto de su golpe final. No, esto estaba realmente mal, había empleado toda su fuerza en ese golpe…

De repente todo quedó en silencio.

-Hi-Hina… -fue lo único que Neji pudo balbucear, y se reincorporó, quitando su mano del vientre de su prima. Naruto estaba estático, y sus ojos no dejaban de temblar.

Hinata por otro lado empezó a temblar más fuerte, encorvándose y sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Ya… bas…ta… -balbuceó ella, y después se desplomó al piso. Entonces Naruto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡HINATA! –gritó desesperado, y se arrodilló, tomando a la chica en brazos. La gente a su alrededor empezó a rumorear -¡HINATA, OYE HINATA! –gritaba desesperado. De repente la chica empezó a toser, expulsando sangre de su boca, y tanto su uniforme como el de ella se salpicaron un poco de sangre. Naruto se asustó, y la cargó en brazos. -¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ABRAN PASO, QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO! - les gritó a la gente que los rodeaba,- ¡RESISTE, HINATA!–, y salió corriendo con ella mientras Sakura los perseguía desde atrás.

Neji aun estaba atónito. Acababa de lastimar a su propia prima… miraba asustado la mano con la que había dejado gravemente herida a Hinata.

-Espero que estés contento. –le dijo Uchiha Sasuke. –Pero no deberías fijarte solo en las heridas físicas, sino también en las emocionales. Esas… duelen mucho más.

Y tras eso, Sasuke se fue, y la gente empezó a mirar a Neji de mala manera. Neji simplemente… cayó arrodillado al suelo, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, mientras la gente se dispersaba.

Nunca creyó que Hinata protegería a Naruto.

* * *

-¡SHIZUNE! –gritó Naruto desesperado, entrando a la enfermería siendo perseguido por Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –dijo Shizune, quitando los ojos de la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos y viendo a Naruto. -¡OH DIOS MIO, HINATA!

La chica temblaba en los brazos de Naruto, y tosía ocasionalmente, expulsando sangre.

-¡Ayúdela, por favor! –gritó Sakura, a punto de llorar.

-No puedo hacer nada aquí, ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL AHORA!

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, aparcándose frente al instituto. Los estudiantes empezaron a asomarse, curiosos. Querían ver qué pasaría con aquella chica que había sido golpeada a manos de Neji. Simplemente les ganaba la curiosidad, y esperaban que se recuperara después de aquel golpe.

-¿Quién irá en la ambulancia con Hinata? –preguntó Shizune a Sasuke y Sakura, viendo como Hinata era puesta por Naruto en la camilla y los paramédicos la metían a la ambulancia.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, viéndolo tembloroso y con la cabeza gacha. Después de todo, Hinata estaba en ese estado por protegerlo. Si no fuera por eso… probablemente él seria quien estaría en esa camilla. Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Ve con ella en la ambulancia, Naruto. Sasuke-kun y yo iremos más atrás en el auto de Shizune-san.

-Sakura-chan. Contacta a su padre-ttebayo. Y busca nuestras cosas. Por favor… -dijo Naruto con la voz cortada.

-Lo haré. Le pediré el número a Tsunade-sama. -dijo Sakura, intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto. Pero ella también estaba preocupada por Hinata. No habia logrado llegar hasta ella antes de que la ojiperla saltara frente a Naruto y recibiera el golpe de Neji.

Naruto asintió agradecido, y corrió hacia la ambulancia con Hinata.

.

-Hiashi-sama, tiene una llamada. –dijo la secretaria, entrando al salón de juntas e interrumpiendo la reunión de ejecutivos.

-Sara, estamos en una reunión importante. Dile que llame después. –gruño Hiashi molesto ante la interrupción, mientras todos los empresarios en aquella junta lo miraban.

-Dice que es importante y que no puede esperar. Parece que se trata de su hija, señor.

-¿De cuál de las dos? –preguntó Hiashi, empezando a interesarse.

-De Hinata, señor. –dijo la secretaria. Hiashi suspiró, ¿y ahora que había pasado con su hija esta vez?

-Disculpen un momento. –dijo Hiashi, saliendo de la sala y cogiendo la llamada. -¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. … ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

La secretaria solo miraba a Hiashi preocupada. La chica en aquella llamada se oía muy asustada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTÁ?!

Definitivamente algo malo había pasado.

\- ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ AHORA MISMO!

Y tras colgar la llamada, salió disparado de la oficina diciendo antes de salir a su secretaria: -Sara, diles que algo grave ha surgido, tengo que irme ahora.

Y tras decir eso, salió velozmente hacia su auto.

-Será mejor que vaya por Hanabi.

.

-Perdon, sensei. –decía una maestra en la puerta de aquel salón. –Necesito que Hyuuga Hanabi venga, y con sus cosas por favor. Usted también venga un momento por favor, sensei.

-A-Ah…claro. Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi se extraño ante eso. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo últimamente, ¿Por qué estaba en problemas ahora? Suspiró, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón mientras los estudiantes rumoreaban. Se paró fuera de aquel salón con su mochila en la espalda con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, seguida por su profesor, quien cerró la puerta del salón detrás de él para que los estudiantes no chismosearan.

-¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó Hanabi. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto ella curiosa al ver la cara fúnebre de la profesora.

-Hanabi-chan, no es fácil decirte esto, pero… tu hermana está en el hospital.

-¿Qué…?

-Tu hermana se encuentra en una ambulancia en estos momentos. Tu padre llamó hace algunos minutos, llegará en unos momentos por ti.

-¿Nee…sama…? ¡Nee-sama! –gritó Hanabi asustada, y llena de pánico, saliendo a correr por el pasillo, cuando chocó con alguien. –Pa-Padre… nee-sama… nee-sama está…

-Vamos al hospital central de Konoha ahora mismo, Hanabi.

.

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. Ella iba acostada en la camilla y cubierta por una manta mientras él iba sentado a su lado.

Hinata veía todo negro, y poco a poco fue percibiendo los sonidos a su alrededor, escuchándose como un murmullo. De repente sintió un gran dolor en las costillas, y le costaba respirar. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

Naruto estaba asustado por Hinata. Ella lo había defendido a pesar de que estaba peleando con Neji, su primo. No quería que a Hinata le pasara nada, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle tantas cosas malas una seguida de otra? Se agarró sus cabellos rubios con frustración.

-Na…Na…-escuchó a Hinata hablar levemente. Alzó la cabeza automáticamente, para ver a aquella chica con los ojos entreabiertos. –Na…ruto…kun…

-Hinata… -susurró Naruto contento, intentando evitar ponerse a llorar. -¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata?

-Adolorida… -murmuró Hinata con dificultad, algo desorientada. -¿En do...do...donde...estamos...?

-En una ambulancia. -le dijo Naruto acariciando su cabeza lentamente, mientras ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar. Sus costillas le dolían. - Pero no te preocupes, Hinata, te aseguro que pronto estarás bien… te lo prometo…

-S-Sí… -y así se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras Naruto intentaba poner sus emociones en orden. Estaba muy asustado. -¿I-Iremos a-a-al salón…de…juegos?

-¿Eh?

-Re-re-realmente… quiero… ir… -decía ella con dificultad, Naruto sonrió, con los ojos aguados.

-Claro que iremos Hinata. Pero primero hay que asegurarnos de que estás bien.-dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa. De repente notó que Hinata estaba empezando a llorar. -¿Hi-Hinata?

-…Y-Yo… yo…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es-Estoy… asustada… nu-nunca había estado… en una…ambulancia…

Naruto sonrió, dándose cuenta que él ya había empezado a llorar. Junto su frente con la de la chica, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-Todo va a estar bien. Pronto podrás estar con… con nosotros de nuevo… -decía Naruto, ya entre sollozos. –Nos…nos asustaste mucho, Hinata…

Hinata sintió como las lágrimas de Naruto caían en sus mejillas, y ella intentó limpiarlas con sus dedos temblorosos. Por su culpa Naruto estaba sufriendo. Era algo nuevo para ella, antes nadie se habria molestado en llorar asi por ella a excepcion tal vez de Hanabi y su padre. Se sentia feliz porque ella era importante para el rubio, pero a la vez culpable por hacerlo llorar. Era su culpa... ella se habia metido en medio y habia terminado lastimada. Pero no se arrepentia de hacerlo... habia logrado salvar a su amigo.

-N-N-No llo-llores, Naruto-kun. Fue… fue mi culpa. –susurró Hinata, hablando con dificultad.

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza, sollozando. ¿Incluso en ese estado, cómo podía echarse la culpa?

-N-No… si yo no… hubiera cedido ante Neji a… a pelear con él… esto no habría pasado… Perdóname, Hinata…perdóname…

-No… no hubiera dejado que… Neji-niisan te…golpeara… Eres… mi primer amigo… -y tras eso, Hinata perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tenía que calmarse.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! –gritó Hiashi asustado al llegar a la sala de espera junto con Hanabi. Allí se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Shizune.

-Señor Hyuuga, por favor cálmese. La están revisando en este momento. –le dijo Shizune intentando calmarlo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Shizune, la enfermera del instituto. –dijo ella, y luego vió a Hanabi, quien se veía como una niña asustada a punto de llorar.

-¿Do-Donde está… nee-sama…? –pregunto ella temblorosa. Shizune la abrazó, y Hanabi se aferró a ella asustada. No quería que nada le pasara a Hinata.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Hiashi seriamente. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron mientras Naruto sentado en una silla no despegaba la mirada del suelo. ¿Cómo decirle que su propio sobrino había golpeado a su hija? Aunque esa parte había sido como un accidente ya que Hinata se metió en medio.

Shizune miró a Sasuke y a Sakura, como pidiendo autorización para hablar. Ambos asintieron.

-Es una curiosa historia. Naruto-kun y Neji-san comenzaron a pelear en uno de los jardines traseros del instituto. Al parecer Neji-san era experto en artes marciales, así que no le costó nada defenderse. Sin embargo, Naruto-kun presenta varias heridas, y en unos minutos vendrá una enfermera para llevárselo. –dijo Shizune mirando a Naruto, el cual reaccionó.

-No me iré. No hasta que sepa que Hinata estará bien-ttebayo.

-No tienes elección. Le he pedido a una enfermera que te revise, ya que parece que tienes heridas tanto internas como externas. No trates de ocultarlo, tengo un buen ojo.-dijo, a lo que Naruto maldijo por lo bajo.

Hanabi se despegó de Shizune, viendo el piso.

-Neji… ¿usó el Juuken? ¿Contra mi nee-sama?

-Y contra Naruto-kun también. En todo caso parece que Neji-san preparó un golpe final para acabar con Naruto-kun, reuniendo toda su fuerza. Sin embargo Hinata llegó en ese momento y se interpuso, protegiendo a Naruto-kun y recibiendo el golpe. Después de eso, Naruto-kun apareció desesperado en la enfermería con la chica en sus brazos.

Hiashi no terminaba de carburar toda la información. ¿Neji? ¿Neji había…?

-Aunque es claro que todo esto fue un accidente. Neji-san no planeaba golpear a Hinata, y ella no quería que Naruto-kun saliera mas lastimado.

Aunque estaba muy molesto con Neji, por otro lado era sorprendente que Hinata hubiera protegido de esa manera a alguien que no pertenecía a su familia. Su cabeza estaba hecho un lio, ¿Qué pasaría con Neji y con su hija? Todo era demasiado confuso y frustrante. Se dejo caer en una de aquellas sillas, sin saber que pensar.

.

-Neji.

El castaño levantó la mirada desde el piso, y se sorprendió de ver a su padre frente a él.

-Escuché lo que pasó.

Neji se levantó del piso lentamente, y se paró ante su padre. Había lastimado a alguien de su familia, a su prima para ser exactos, a la que había sido expuesta por dolor sicológico durante varios años, y entonces entendió lo que Naruto le trataba de decir…

.

_"__-Eres un… ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te importaba mas quedar genial ante tus amigos que ayudar a tu propia prima! ¡Querías tener amigos, ¡pues ya los tienes! ¡Espero que estés feliz de haber dejado a alguien como ella en la soledad a cambio de tu egoísmo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste defenderla cuando tus amigos abusaban de su bondad, ¿o sí?! ¡Contesta, cobarde!"_

_._

Naruto tenía razón. Incluso cuando sus amigos estaban abusando de Hinata para pedir favores, él nunca la defendió. Sólo se dignó a mirar la escena como si se tratara de alguien viendo una película. Cuando Hinata fue a él para decirle que no seguiría con ellos, creyó que ella estaría feliz así… pero se equivocó. Sólo se dedico a ver como los demás tomaban decisiones mientras él no hizo nada. Y después de eso no la ayudó de ningún modo, dejándola sola de nuevo. Se sentía tan idiota por haber preferido a sus amigos que a su familia… sabiendo que tal vez sus amigos no se habrían enojado si él hubiera hecho algo para ayudarla. Pero no hizo nada.

-Vamos al hospital, Neji. Ve por tus cosas.

-Padre… perdóname… yo no…

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. La que tendrá que perdonarte es Hinata.

Su prima… ¿sería capaz de perdonarlo después de todo lo que hizo? Se sentía como una completa basura.

Y pensar que golpeaba a Naruto para obligarlo a alejarse de Hinata, ya que él le haría daño. Pero el que lastimaba a Hinata… no era nadie más que él mismo.

* * *

-Uzumaki Naruto, por favor venga conmigo. –dijo una enfermera apareciendo en el pasillo.

Shizune, Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto seriamente.

-Ve, Naruto. –le dijo Shizune.

-Ya dije que no me iré sin saber de Hinata. –insistió él.

-Es mejor que vayas Naruto. Si sabemos algo de Hinata te lo haremos saber inmediatamente. –le dijo Sakura.

-Dobe, ve a que te revisen. No es como si vayas a salir del hospital.

Al final, Naruto accedió a ir con la enfermera. Durante la revisión de Naruto, el doctor que lo atendió hallo varias heridas internas en las costillas, brazos y piernas. Al final, el doctor decidió dejar a Naruto en incapacidad por dos días. Naruto protestó completamente diciendo que una amiga había llegado de gravedad, pero el doctor le dijo que si no se cuidaba los dolores aumentarían, y se quedó a cambio de que le comunicaran cualquier cosa que sucediera con Hinata.

-¿Internado por dos días? ¿Era tan grave? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida tras escuchar a Shizune.

-Sí. Después de todo, el Juuken es un estilo de pelea que anteriormente se usaba para matar personas. –dijo Hanabi al lado de Shizune. –Probablemente las heridas internas sean más grandes de las que se le ven a simple vista.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sakura reflexionando.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Hyuuga Neji? –preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Neji necesitará el testimonio de Naruto para no ser expulsado del instituto. Así que tendrá que hablar con él.

-Pero Naruto probablemente no quiera verlo ni en pintura. –le dijo Sasuke.

-Lo sé. Pero solo espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas sin pelear. –dijo Shizune.

-¡Neji! –escucharon gritar a Hiashi. Vieron llegar a Neji junto con su padre, y Neji no alzaba la mirada. Estaba realmente arrepentido.

-¿Estoy viendo doble? –preguntó Sakura a Hanabi.

-No. Mi papa y mi tío son hermanos gemelos. Sus voces son diferentes. –respondió Hanabi, mirando a Sakura.

-Ya veo…

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-preguntó Neji temeroso. ¿Qué tan grave estaba su prima a causa del golpe que él le propino?

-Sigue inconsciente. La están revisando en este momento. –dijo Shizune.

Neji alzó la mirada, y vio que Naruto tampoco estaba.

-¿Y Naruto? - Neji sintió como el corazón se le reprimía. Naruto fue quien lo hizo caer en cuenta de su error, él fue quien lo liberó de sus pensamientos encerrados y egoístas hacia su prima. Además al lastimar a Hinata… había lastimado indirectamente a Naruto también.

-Estará internado por dos días, parece que está bastante lastimado. Pero él está despierto.

-Quiero hablar con él… ahora. –dijo Neji apretando sus puños temblorosos.

-¡Neji! -amenazó Hanabi, mostrando su puño en amenaza- ¡Si te atreves a golpear a Naruto te juro que-!

-Quiero disculparme con él.

-¿Y crees que una disculpa servirá? –pregunto Sasuke arrogantemente.

-Tengo que intentarlo.

.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que dijo Naruto al ver a Neji en la puerta de su habitación. –Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo él, y se acercó al lado de la cama de Naruto.

-Pues yo no, así que vete. ¿Qué no has tenido suficiente? Tienes suerte de que no pueda pararme de aquí.

Sin embargo lo siguiente que hizo Neji lo dejó sin palabras. Nuca creyó que el "genio Hyuuga" como lo llamaban muchos se inclinaría ante él en el piso.

-¡Lamento todo lo que pasó! Al final… entendí tus palabras. Entendí todo lo que querías decir cuando decías que lastimaba a Hinata. Y tras haberla lastimado emocionalmente tanto tiempo… no me fue suficiente y la termine golpeando físicamente. Soy una escoria. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme. Todo el tiempo preferí a mis amigos antes que a ella, ellos tenían más minutos de atención de mi parte que mi propia prima. Y por eso… Hinata terminó muy herida tanto física como sicológicamente. Intenté alejarte de Hinata porque creí que la lastimarías, cuando tú eras el único que la defendía.

.

_"__-Espero que estés contento. –le dijo Uchiha Sasuke. –Pero no deberías fijarte solo en las_ _heridas físicas, sino también en las emocionales. Esas… duelen mucho más."_

.

-Te ruego… que me perdones. Por favor…

Neji temblaba en el piso ante Naruto, escena que el rubio nunca espero ver.

-De ahora en adelante protegeré a Hinata… siempre estaré allí para ella cuando me necesite. –decía Neji con la voz cortada, mientras alguien observaba sigilosamente en la puerta. –Nunca volveré a hacerle tanto daño… Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Hinata realmente te valoraba, y estaría dispuesta a protegerte de esa forma. Intente alejarla de un amigo nuevo cuando es el primer amigo que tiene de verdad. No volveré a lastimar a Hinata nunca más, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… yo…

-Te ves como un idiota temblando en el piso. –escuchó decir a Naruto. Neji alzó la cabeza, temeroso, viendo a Naruto medio sonreír.

-… -sólo podían escucharse leves sollozos de Neji, y Naruto se sorprendió aún más. Neji también estaba asustado. Naruto suspiró, mirando hacia el frente y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una expresión seria.

-¿Sabes, Neji? Si nosotros no hubiéramos estado con Hinata hace dos días en la hora del almuerzo… ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado?

-¿A-A que te refieres…? –Naruto rió. Neji se veía tan indefenso como Hinata en este momento. Sin embargo, la seriedad al rostro de Naruto volvió rápidamente.

\- Hinata llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llorar. Pero se estaba conteniendo. Si el teme no la hubiera llevado con nosotros en ese momento, entonces…

-¿Entonces…?

-Ella habría terminado llorando sola en algún rincón del instituto. –murmuró Naruto, mientras se le helaba el corazón con solo pensar en la idea. Neji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – O tal vez se hubiera seguido reprimiendo indefinidamente.

Neji no podía formular palabra alguna. Estaba anonadado, analizando cada una de las palabras de Naruto. Si eso hubiera pasado…

-¿La hubieras consolado, Neji? –pregunto Naruto seriamente. –Tú sabes la respuesta.

No.

Simplemente la habría ignorado, y habría visto las lágrimas de Hinata como uno de sus berrinches. Pero la chica no era de las personas que hacían berrinches en todas partes, así que solo pudo pensar… que se estuvo poniendo muros frente a él mismo todo el tiempo… todo con el objetivo de no ver a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió al ver la reacción de Neji. Estaba completamente arrepentido, doblegado ante él y con la mirada gacha, apretando sus puños con frustración.

–Tendrás que demostrarme que realmente estas dispuesto a cambiar.

-¿Naruto…? –murmuró Neji, algo sorprendido. Eso quería decir…

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Además tendrás que hablar con Hinata. Eres su primo. –dijo Naruto, bufando.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! –gritó Neji a todo pulmón.

-No es como si haya olvidado lo que pasó. Pero tendrás que esforzarte en mejorar.

-¡SI!

Y tras eso, Hiashi se alejó de su escondite con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que Neji intentaría algo para enmendar su error, pero nunca creyó que se tiraría al piso temblando ante ese chico rubio. Tal vez todos podrían olvidar ese mal recuerdo y seguir adelante hacia algo mejor. Pero todo eso tendría que decidirlo Hinata cuando despertara.

.

-Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata. –dijo una enfermera, saliendo al pasillo. Todos se acercaron inmediatamente.

-Nosotros. –dijo Hanabi, acercándose rápidamente frente a todos. -¿Cómo está?

-La paciente posee varios hematomas en su abdomen y vientre. La herida fue interna, y tuvimos un pequeño problema con su respiración, ya que parecía que le costaba respirar.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hinata! –gritó Sakura asustada.

-Pero estará bien. La hemos anestesiado, así que tardara unas cinco horas en despertar. La dejaremos cinco días en incapacidad, ya hemos hecho todo lo necesario así que solo queda esperar la recuperación.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó Hanabi aliviada. Hiashi y Hizashi suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Oíste, Sasuke-kun? ¡Hinata estará bien! –exclamó Sakura aliviada. -¡Vamos, hay que decirle a Naruto! –y tras eso, agarro la mano de Sasuke y se lo llevó jalando por todo el pasillo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sakura?! –fue lo único que pudo balbucear Sasuke al verse jalado por la pelirrosa. Ella estaba realmente aliviada, y Sasuke también.

-No lo entiendo. –decía Shizune. –Hinata obtuvo más días de incapacidad que Naruto-kun por un solo golpe. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Hinata recibió toda la fuerza del golpe que estaba preparando para acabar con Naruto, concentrado en un solo punto. En cambio Naruto tiene heridas alrededor de su cuerpo… Qué bueno… que Hinata estará bien… -dijo Neji, pasándose un brazo por los ojos.

Hiashi miró a Neji sonriendo, y luego miró a Shizune.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a los familiares de Naruto también? –preguntó Hiashi. –Después de todo él también está en el hospital.

Shizune no respondió por unos minutos.

-Me temo que Naruto-kun no tiene familia. –le dijo Shizune con un tono de pesar en su voz. Sabia que para Naruto había sido realmente duro no tener padres, ella misma lo había visto en su ánimo en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? –preguntó Hiashi sorprendido.

Shizune simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Su único familiar vivo, su padrino, se encuentra en estos momentos fuera del país, por lo que me dijo Sakura. Así que no podemos hacer nada. Además… Naruto-kun es huérfano, así que no tiene padres.

Hiashi se quedó sorprendido. Y por alguna razón a él llegó de nuevo el presentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo.

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata estará bien! –gritó Sakura llorando de felicidad, irrumpiendo en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dijeron?! ¡¿Estará bien?! –preguntó Naruto desde su cama.

-Dijeron que tenía varios hematomas en su abdomen y vientre, y que la herida fue interna, al parecer tuvieron un pequeño problema con su respiración, ya que a Hinata le costaba respirar. –explicó Sasuke repitiendo lo que había dicho la enfermera mientras Sakura no dejaba de saltar en su puesto de la felicidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puede respirar?!

-¡Dijeron que ya lo solucionaron, y que esta anestesiada! ¡Estará bien, Naruto! ¡Estará bien! –gritó Sakura feliz, y Sasuke asintió.

-Estará incapacitada cinco días. –dijo Sasuke, mientras presenciaba la felicidad de Sakura.

Naruto solo se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. De repente sintió que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima… sabía perfectamente que Hinata no moriría por un golpe –o eso esperaba-, pero al ver a Hinata tan débil y tan frágil ante él solo pudo rogar que ella estuviera a salvo. Hinata le preocupaba de sobremanera, y el hecho de que ella estaría a salvo… lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Hinata no era una mala persona, y no se merecía todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

-Gracias a Dios… que bueno…que…bueno… -dijo sollozando.

-¡No seas llorón, usuratonkachi! –lo regañó Sasuke.

-¡Silencio, Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura, quien lloraba de la felicidad. Sasuke sonrió, soltando un bufido.

-Hmp. Que dramáticos son todos. –él también se sentía aliviado. Pero al mismo tiempo se empezó a preguntar cómo Naruto y Sakura se habían apegado a esa chica tan rápido. No era solo el deseo de ayudarla… había algo más.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero él también se estaba encariñando con ella. De una forma u otra.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Ta bueno, creo que varios no se esperaban eso, ¿o si? ¿Que creen que pasará ahora? ¿Que hará Neji?

**Chelsea:** No tiene sentido que preguntes, tu ya lo sabes.

¿Estas enojada?

**Chelsea:** Hmp.

¡Ah, ya se! De ahora en adelante voy a llamarse Chelsea-Sasuke.

**Chelsea: **¡¿Jaaaaaa?! ¡¿A quien llamas Sasuke?!

Depronto te vuelvas una emo vengadora contra mi.

**Chelsea: **Que bajo he caido...

¡Por cierto! ¡Casi me mato cuando vi el trailer de Boruto! ¡Ahhhhh, amo la voz de Boruto! ¡Matadme, esta increibleeeeeeeeeeeeee! Irónicamente la seiyu de Naruto es una mujer, y la de Boruto también. De tal palo tal astilla (/._./)

**Chelsea: **Igual la de Kushina.

¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡Ah, me encantó cuando dijo "Makeru wake ga shinei" o algo asi, al final! ¡Estuve repitiendo esa parte una y otra vez, es que simplemente me encantó! *Yo maldiciendo The Last porque aun no llega al cine de aquí, ¿cuanto se supone que va a tardar Boruto?*

¡Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y dejen sus reviews! ¡estaré esperando todas sus opiniones! Siempre me llena de felicidad leer los reviews.

¿Ahora entienden por que este capitulo se llama así? Por cierto, para los que no sepan que es un hematoma es la acumulación de sangre causada por una hemorragia interna. Osea que es un graaaan morado. *Para mas informacion buscar en Google, jejejeje*

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Espero todos sus reviews! A mi no me da alas Red Bull, me dan alas sus reviews, ¡asi que los estaré esperando!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	9. Cap 8: El Idiota Vuelve a Ser Genio

¡Ohayo minna-san! ¿Me extrañaron? Veo que no *se va a llorar a un rincón*

¡Ha nacido Simba! *expresion hipotetica para indicar que hay capitulo nuevo*

**Chelsea:** Ajajajaja, expresion hipotetica, eres tan graciosa Maria ^^

¿?

Ah, eeesoooo... por accidente Chelsea tomó algo de licor en su bebida... ella no me diria graciosa si estuviera completamente cuerda. Definitivamente está borracha.

**Chelsea: **¡Gah, que mala eres! ¡Con lo mucho que yo te quiero-ttebane!

Ok, es oficial... está borracha. ¡Aqui los dejo con el nuevo capitulo! Mientras Chelsea menos me ponga en ridiculo mejor para mi integridad.

**Chelsea: **¿Integridad? ¿Tu tienes de eso? ^^

La primera ofensa. Creo que se está recuperando de los efectos del alcohol.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, y yo... yo tengo salud.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha Por Amor**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

**El Idiota Vuelve a Ser Genio**

**.**

**.**

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Shizune sorprendida al ver al maestro llegar. Kakashi llego a aquella sala de espera, viendo a Hiashi, a Hizashi y a Hanabi, quienes parecían aliviados por alguna razón.

-Escuché lo que pasó. ¿Cómo… cómo está ella?

-Bien. Parece que tiene varios hematomas en el abdomen, pero nada más. Fue un alivio que la hayamos traído a tiempo, cuando Naruto la llevo a la enfermería se veía muy mal.

-¿Naruto? Vaya, es sorprendente… hablando de Naruto, ¿Dónde está? Sé que Sasuke y Sakura están aquí.

-Naruto está en una habitación internado, y Sasuke y Sakura están con él.

-¿Internado?

-Él también estaba bastante lastimado, aunque intente fingir que no le duele nada se que le duele.

Entonces Kakashi notó a alguien más en ese lugar. A Neji, al culpable de toda aquella situación. Aunque Naruto también era responsable, pero Neji era quien había golpeado a Hinata.

-No me mire así, Kakashi-sensei. –le dijo Neji, mirando el piso con el gesto preocupado. Aun le preocupaba saber si Hinata podría perdonarlo.

-Ah, lo siento, es solo que…

-Me imagino la clase de rumores que estarán corriendo en el instituto en este momento. Me pregunto cómo será mi castigo.

\- A Tsunade no le gustó nada saber lo que pasó. Tendrás que ir a hablar con ella después, y parece que ya te están planeando una suspensión. Sólo espera que no sea muy larga, y esperemos que Naruto colabore.

-Esa… Esa es su decisión…-suspiró Neji.

-¿Uh? –Kakashi se asombro ante eso, normalmente Neji nunca se veía tan perturbado. Pero se trataba de Hinata después de todo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿no debería estar en clases ahora? –pregunto Shizune. –Tsunade-sama no estará nada contenta de saber que se está saltando sus horas de clase.

-Yo le pedí permiso para venir. Intente venir inmediatamente, pero tuve varios problemas. Ella permitió dejarme venir, y los estudiantes de mi clase salieron ya a sus casas.

-Ya veo… a usted le preocupa Hinata, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

-Desde algún tiempo… si… es demasiado vulnerable… pero intenta ser fuerte. Es algo admirable en cierta forma.

Hiashi sonrió al escuchar eso desde su asiento. Después de todo, su hija era una Hyuuga.

-¿Alguien ha podido entrar a verla? –pregunto Kakashi.

-No, pero espero que-

-Disculpen. –interrumpió una enfermera saliendo del cuarto de Hinata. –Pueden pasar.

-Vaya Kakashi-sensei, usted es mago. –exclamó Shizune sorprendida.

-He, que puedo decir. –dijo el maestro orgullosamente.

Hanabi fue la primera en abalanzarse hacia la habitación, entrando rápidamente. Hiashi, Hizashi y Neji entraron detrás, y finalmente entraron Kakashi y Shizune.

-Nee-sama…

Hinata se encontraba en aquella cama, cubierta con una manta hasta el cuello. Había una bolsa de suero a su lado, y ella se veía un poco pálida.

-Se ve algo… -dijo Kakashi, mientras Hanabi se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de Hinata y le tomaba la mano, y Hiashi se paraba al lado de la cama mirando a su hija aliviado y a la vez preocupado.

-Es a causa de la medicina, parece que le dieron algo fuerte. –dijo Shizune. –Tendrá que comer un poco cuando despierte y se pondrá mejor.

-Ya veo…

Neji se acercó a Hinata, y se sentó al lado de su cama, mirando su rostro el cual a pesar de durmiente mostraba un poco de dolor. Si que había sido un idiota. Y Naruto tenía algo de razón al decir que él nunca le había preguntado acerca de cómo se sentía. El rubio había logrado conocerla en más poco tiempo que él en toda su vida, todo era su culpa. Ciertamente se enojo aquella vez que Hinata lloro en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no podía recriminarle nada al verla llorar de esa manera. Simplemente después de eso decidió alejarse, ella dijo que iba a esforzarse y él decidió darle su espacio para que lo hiciera. Pero no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que había traído con ello, porque después de todo él no conocía los sentimientos de su prima. Sabía que se sentía sola, pero nada más. Y nunca le había importado de verdad, la invito a su grupo de amigos para ayudarla, pero las cosas salieron mal. Y desde entonces nunca volvió a darle la mano como lo haría un primo.

Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

-Hinata es una chica con muy buen corazón. Sé que si le explicas tus razones y le hablas con el corazón y no con la cabeza, ella entenderá.

-¿Tú crees que ella haga eso?

-Estoy seguro.

-Yo… estoy dispuesto a enmendar todos mis errores, y ser un verdadero primo para Hinata. –dijo él, mirando a su prima preocupado. –Quiero mostrarle que estoy arrepentido.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo Neji. Sé que podrás.

-Despierta pronto, nee-sama. –le dijo Hanabi, la cual estaba tomando la mano de Hinata fuertemente, intentando aferrarse a ella. En realidad estaba preocupada por su hermana. –Nos preocupaste mucho a todos.

* * *

Habían logrado convencer a Hiashi de volver al trabajo, y Hanabi fue a su casa. Se había llevado con ella el uniforme lleno de sangre que Hinata portaba antes de entrar al hospital, debido a que ella había tosido sangre. Neji decidió quedarse un poco más junto a Shizune. En cuanto a Kakashi…

-Toc toc. –dijo el maestro simulando tocar una puerta al entrar a la habitación de Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban con él, sentados cada uno en una silla al lado de la cama de Naruto. Se veían preocupados pero aliviados. Naruto vestía ropa de hospital, su uniforme se encontraba en una mesita de al lado.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver a su maestro allí. El peliplata noto que su alumno tenía varias heridas en la cara, y partes de los brazos morados.

-Vaya Naruto, parece que mil hombres te hubieran dado una paliza. –comentó Kakashi.

-No es para burlarse-ttebayo.

-Kakashi-sensei, que sorpresa. –dijo Sakura sonriente. -¿No debería estar dando clases ahora?

-De hecho quise venir a ver como estaba Hinata.

-He, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por mi-ttebayo. -bufó Naruto por lo bajo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Estás celoso, Naruto? –se burló Kakashi, a lo que el rubio bufó de nuevo. -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Dos días.

-Ya veo… solo espero que estés al día de tus deberes para cuando vuelvas. Intentaré no dejar mucha tarea, aunque parece que te darán de alta justo para iniciar el fin de semana.

-Espero que sea en serio-ttebayo. Sí, me darán el alta el viernes en la tarde, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hinata seguirá aquí… -murmuró Naruto, algo triste. Cosa que Kakashi notó, y pensó que este seria el momento ideal para resolver su duda, una duda que lo estaba invadiendo desde hace un par de dias.

-… Tengo que preguntarles algo. –dijo Kakashi de repente. –A los tres.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Ustedes… y Hinata… ¿son amigos?

-¡Claro que somos amigos-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto sonriente. –Además nos preocupamos por ella o por lo que le pase.

-Es cierto, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura de acuerdo. –Hinata es una gran persona, y ya no estará sola con nosotros. Además ya me hacia falta una amiga mujer, me estaba afectando estar siempre cerca de la idiotez de Naruto.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… eres demasiado mala-ttebayo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Escuché que Hinata protegió a Naruto. Además desde hace dos días los he visto mas cerca de ella, así que pensé… pero… me alegro de no haberme equivocado. –dijo Kakashi sonriendo. –Hace un rato estuve en la habitación de Hinata.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sigue inconsciente. Se ve algo pálida, pero Shizune dice que es normal, que tal vez le dieron un medicamento muy fuerte. Tendrá que comer algo cuando despierte.

-Espero que no sea algo malo-ttebayo…

-Vamos a verla, Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sakura, y el pelinegro se levantó a regañadientes de su sitio. Naruto se sintió impotente al no poderse levantar. –No te preocupes Naruto, te diremos como está. –y tras eso, salió junto con Sasuke de la habitación.

-Ah… serán unos largos dos días-ttebayo…

* * *

-Neji estará suspendido dos semanas. Espero que este comportamiento no se vuelva a repetir. Seria mas severa si no se tratara de alguien tan responsable como él. –decia Tsunade en su escritorio de directora, mientras miraba la persona frente a ella. –Neji no es del tipo de personas buscapleitos, sospecho un poco más de Naruto. Sin embargo le dejaré pasar esta vez, después de lo que usted me ha dicho, Hizashi-san.

-Se lo agradezco, directora. Naruto no es el culpable del comportamiento irresponsable y temperamental que tuvo Neji, y aunque lo sucedido ha sido muy desafortunado esperemos que ambos sean capaces de asumir las consecuencias. Que ambos se den cuenta que por sus imprudencias, una persona salió lastimada.

-En eso tiene razón. Quiero que el lunes temprano en la mañana Naruto y Neji estén aquí. Necesito el testimonio de Naruto, y habrá que esperar hasta que salga del hospital.

-Entendido. Le agradezco mucho, Tsunade-sama.

.

Un poco pasadas de las siete de la noche de aquel día, Hinata comenzó a despertar de aquel efecto de la anestesia. Movió sus parpados pesados, hasta abrir sus ojos, y enfocó los objetos a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de un color blanco pálido, había una bolsa de suero que estaba conectada a un tubo en su brazo y una enfermera estaba de espaldas a ella, organizando unos papeles. ¿Cómo había llegado a un hospital? ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces recordó haber estado en una ambulancia con Naruto, completamente asustada y llena de pánico.

-Veo que ya despertaste. –le dijo aquella enfermera. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Hinata intento levantarse, pero un dolor punzante en el abdomen se lo impidió. Se quejó del dolor.

-No intentes levantarte. –le dijo la mujer aproximándose a ella rápidamente, acomodando su almohada y recostándola de nuevo.-Aun estas bastante lastimada, no debes moverte para nada.

-¿Qué… qué me pasó?

-¿No recuerdas nada? –preguntó ella.

Entonces Hinata recordó aquella pelea entre Naruto y su primo, y de cómo Neji preparaba un golpe final especialmente para Naruto. Golpe que ella recibió.

-Y-Ya… lo recordé…

-Estarás cinco días internada, hasta que te mejores. Sin embargo, si vemos que no has sanado lo suficiente, podríamos terminando dejarte más tiempo.

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Nada de peros. La salud es primero, y debes mejorarte. Llegaste en malas condiciones, debes recuperarte bien.

-Mi-mi familia y… mi-mis amigos… ¿Dónde están?

-Todos estuvieron aquí casi toda la tarde, incluyendo a tu padre y a tu hermana. Aunque uno de tus amigos fue internado por heridas internas, uno rubio. Sin embargo saldrá en dos días.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿E-E-El… está bien?! ¡No le paso nada malo, ¿o sí?! –exclamó ella preocupada, levantándose un poco quejándose por el dolor.

-Cálmate. –le dijo la enfermera, recostándola de nuevo. –Él estará bien, deberías preocuparte más por ti.

-Ya-Ya veo… que bueno… -suspiró ella aliviada.

-Te traeré algo de comer. Perdiste fuerzas por el analgésico que te dimos, y en tu estado es probable que entres en fiebre. Debemos estar atentos.

-¿Fiebre?

-El analgésico que te dimos para el dolor era bastante fuerte, y te bajó las defensas considerablemente. Podrías pescar una fiebre en cualquier momento, ya que estas debilitada. Te traeré algo de comer ahora mismo.

Y tras decir eso, la enfermera salió del cuarto.

-Espero que en verdad estés bien… Naruto-kun… -musitó Hinata preocupada.

.

Y como lo había dicho la enfermera, Hinata se enfermó al día siguiente.

.

-¡ME ABURROOOOOOOO!-exclamaba el rubio en su cama, adolorido y cansado de estar allí, mientras afuera hacia pinta de ser un día precioso. De repente el doctor entro por la puerta. -¡Oiga abuelo! ¿Seguro que tengo que esperar un día más?

-No soy ningún abuelo, tengo 45 años. Y si, así que estate quieto. Dios, eres muy escandaloso…

-Pero es que no tengo con que entretenerme-ttebayo…

-Nunca habia tenido un paciente tan escandaloso y ruidoso como lo eres tú, jovencito.

-¡Pero tengo razones abuelo! Este lugar es aburrido... y mi amiga está internada... ¡usted es el malo aquí! ¡No quiere dejarme salir-ttebayo!

-Es porque necesitas recuperarte, deberias entender eso. -le dijo el doctor, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando. -Y hablando de lo segundo...venia a proponerte un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? -preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Bueno, seguramente estarás preocupado por tu amiga…

-¿Hinata…? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?-pregunto Naruto empezando a alarmarse.

-Ummm…. Algo así… Pero es solo un efecto secundario de una medicina, así que pensé en llevarte a verla en una silla de ruedas si quieres, pero eso a cambio de que dejes de ser tan escandaloso mientras estés aquí.

-…. ¡¿Puede hacer eso?!

-Si, pero solo lo hago porque escuche de la doctora Kagura las condiciones en las que había estado esa chica ayer. Y ya que tu eres su amigo debes estar preocupado, después de todo ya todos sus amigos y familiares han ido a verla a excepción de ti… claro que si no quieres ir…

-¡SI QUIERO! Quiero decir… ¡lléveme por favor, abuelo!

-Ya te dije que yo no soy ningún abuelo. Vamos, pídemelo amablemente.

Naruto tosió elegantemente, y carraspeó un poco.

-Por favor doctor, permítame ver a mi amiga-ttebayo.

-Eso está mucho mejor. –dijo el doctor sonriendo. El chantaje emocional se le daba bien. –Te llevare hasta allá en una silla de ruedas, no estás en condiciones de caminar aun. No debes caminar todavía. Además, deberías dejar de ser tan quejumbroso sabiendo que tu amiga está en una posición peor que la tuya.

-¿De… de que habla?

.

El doctor ayudo a Naruto a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, y tras eso lo sacó de la habitación, llevándolo por el pasillo. Afortunadamente la habitación de Hinata estaba en el mismo piso, así que no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes para llegar. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación indicada, el doctor toco la puerta y una doctora abrió.

-Kagura-sensei, he traído a una visita. ¿Cómo sigue ella?

-Tuvo fiebre casi toda la madrugada, y al parecer no durmió muy bien. Sin embargo ya está empezando a mejorarse. Normalmente no permitimos estas cosas pero… cuando supimos que estabas aquí y que eras amigo de esta chica, decidimos dejar que la vieras. Pero no esperes que esto se repita hasta que te den el alta. –dijo mirando a Naruto, el cual se veía preocupado. Tras decir eso, tomó la silla de ruedas y llevó a Naruto hasta el borde de la cama. –Nosotros saldremos para que puedas estar con ella. –y tras decir eso, ambos doctores salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, poniéndose al lado de su cama. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Se-Se-Sensei… ¿ya-ya-ya- pue-puedo abrir los o-ojos? ¿Cu-cuál es la sor-sopresa? –entonces Naruto sonrió. Supuso que la doctora le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa.

-¡SOY EL FANTASMA DEL HOSPITAL-DATTEBAYO! –exclamó Naruto con voz temerosa, ansioso por asustar a Hinata. La chica soltó un respingo.

-¡AH! –gritó asustada, pero luego reaccionó a lo que sus oídos captaron - ¿Eh…? ¿Dattebayo?

Maldición. Se le había salido. Hinata abrió sus ojos temerosamente, hasta que se abrieron completamente, llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó ella sorprendida, intentando levantarse pero respingando en el intento.

-Aun te duele, no debes moverte. –le dijo él, usando uno de sus brazos para hacerla acostar de nuevo.

-Na-Naruto-kun... ¿estás bien? Tus brazos…

Naruto vio sus brazos, los cuales aun tenían unos cuantos morados, aunque más pequeños y disminuidos de cómo estaban el día anterior. Hinata expresaba completa preocupación en su rostro, parece que ella ya se había enterado de que el también estaba internado.

-¡Estoy bien-ttebayo! Por otro lado, tú…

-Y-Yo es-estoy bien… de-de verdad…

-No te creo. La doctora me dijo que tuviste fiebre muy alta en la madrugada. ¿No pudiste dormir?

-So-Solo un poco… pero yo estoy bien… -dijo ella sonriendo. –So-Solo recibí un golpe, a-así que-

-Hinata-le interrumpió Naruto con una expresión seria en su rostro–, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Eh?

-Me asustaste mucho, y nos asustaste a todos. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso. ¿Me entiendes? Tienes que prometerlo.

-Y-Yo… lo siento, no puedo…

-¿Qué…?

-Lo-Lo volvería a hacer…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que fue eso? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo volverías a hacer?! – No. Definitivamente no quería ver a Hinata expuesta al peligro de nuevo. Su cuerpo era pequeño y tal vez frágil, recibir ese golpe tal vez le dolió más de lo que le hubiera dolido a él mismo si lo hubiera recibido.

-Si… Na-Naruto-kun… si estuvieras en un pe-peligro así de nuevo… lo-lo volvería a hacer. Pue-puede que suene estúpido pero… dijiste que era tu amiga… y yo… quie-quiero proteger algo que no he tenido en muchos años. Ni-ni-ni siquiera pue-puedo recordar si… tu-tuve un verdadero a-amigo antes. –dijo ella, con la mirada un poco apagada. –Lo-Lo haría de nue-nuevo…

Naruto bajó su cabeza, recostándola en el borde de la cama.

-¿No entiendes que casi me matas de un infarto? Sasuke y Sakura-chan también estaban muy preocupados… tu padre, Hanabi, Neji, tu tío… tienes familia, deberías pensar un poco más en ellos. En cambio yo… yo no tengo nada que perder, Hinata. -dijo Naruto, deprimiéndose un poco ante eso, causando que sus ojos azules se oscurecieran- Entiendes lo que trato de decir, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí…

-Entonces-

-Pe-Pero aun así –interrumpió ella.- No-no es-estas solo… si-si no tienes a nadie quien te proteja… yo-yo lo haré… me-me…ummmm… me tienes a mi…

-Hinata…

-L-Lo sie-siento… pe-pero es lo mismo para ti… Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san…

-Ellos en el peor de los casos podrían vivir sin mí.

A Naruto le dolía. Le dolía no tener una familia que estuviera allí para él, y a veces pensaba que nadie lloraría en su tumba el día que muriera. Tenía amigos, pero a la vez todos se sentían tan ajenos a él… que sentía que no tenía a nadie a veces. Por eso podía entender el dolor de Hinata. Y ella sentía que a él le dolía no tener unos padres que estuvieran ahí para él, alguien que le arropara en los días fríos y le contara cuentos cuando estaba asustado. Debía ser horrible ser huérfano, pero si ella se había derrumbado con la muerte de su madre… el dolor de Naruto debía ser más grande si los había perdido a ambos.

.

_**Horas antes...**_

_-¡Nos asustaste mucho Hinata! -gritaba Sakura entre triste y conmocionada, mientras Sasuke estaba a su lado. - Ayer vinimos a verte pero estabas inconsciente... ¡¿En que estabas pensando en hacer semejante locura?!  
_

_-Lo-Lo siento..._

_-Sakura, creo que Hinata tiene sus propias razones para hacer lo que hizo. Protegió al dobe._

_Sakura suspiró, carraspeando un poco. Claro que lo sabia, claro que sabia que Naruto no habia salido peor de aquella pelea gracias a Hinata. Pero aun así..._

_-¿No lo entiendes? -preguntó Sakura, con preocupación impregnada en sus ojos jades mientras apuntaba a Hinata con su dedo indice. Hinata se refugió en aquella manta de hospital, acurrucándose más. Ahora Sakura la iba a recriminar. -Tu cuerpo es mas fragil que el de Naruto, y es asi por naturaleza. Los cuerpos de las mujeres son mas delicados que los de los hombres, a menos que las mujeres vayan a un gimnasio o hagan ejercicio o algo asi. Pero definitivamente no es tu caso. Ese golpe debió haberte dolido mucho, Hinata, tanto al punto que llegaste a toser sangre. Naruto estaba aterrado._

_Algo dentro del corazon de Hinata se alegró al saber que Naruto se preocupó por ella. Pero tambien se sentia culpable por haberlo asustado. Tambien estaba feliz de que Sasuke y Sakura se preocuparan._

_-Lo que trato de decir es que si Naruto hubiera recibido ese golpe... _

_-Na-Naruto-kun ya... ya... ya te-tenia suficientes heridas. Si-si hubiera recibido ese golpe es-estaría peor ahora._

_-¿Y realmente valió la pena? -le preguntó Sasuke - Sólo mírate._

_-Ummm... no-no importa. Él e-está a salvo... asi que no-no me importa estar en-en una ca-cama de hospital._

_-Hinata... -murmuró Sakura, preocupada._

_-A-Además... sé-sé que tan fuerte es Neji-niisan... y qué tan bien entrenado está en Juuken..._

_-¿Y sabiendo todo eso te metiste a recibir ese golpe? -le dijo Sasuke._

_-S-Si. _

_Al final Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron resignados. Hinata tenia razon, pero era algo increíblemente grande para alguien que Naruto no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer. No cabia duda de que la Hyuuga tenia un gran corazón._

_-E-Esto..._

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sasuke._

_-Na-Naruto-kun... está bien... ¿verdad? -preguntó Hinata con algo de inseguridad en su voz. - ¿Ya-Ya han venido sus padres a verlo?_

_Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con pesar. _

_-Hinata, sobre eso... -murmuró Sakura -Hay algo que debes saber. Tal vez debiera ser Naruto quien te lo dijera pero...te lo diré. Naruto no tiene familia._

_-¿E-Eh...? -entonces Hinata recordó que Naruto le habia mencionado algo parecido en el pasado. Lo habia olvidado por completo._

_-Los padres del dobe murieron cuando él era apenas un bebé. Naruto estuvo un tiempo en un orfanato. Su padrino vive con él, no... mejor dicho, es quien le paga los gastos, pero el viejo casi siempre está fuera del pais. _

_Hinata estaba sin palabras. No tenia idea de que Naruto hubiera sufrido tanto... se sintio triste al saber que Naruto no tenia a sus padres con él. Entonces recordó como se sintió cuando su madre murió. El dolor de Naruto había sido doble, ya que los había perdido a ambos._

_-Naruto-kun... -murmuró Hinata, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón. -¿Él... ya lo ha superado...?_

_Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de nuevo._

_-No querrás saber la respuesta a eso. Eso es un tema zanjado. -le dijo Sasuke. Hinata queria saber más, pero por la cara de Sasuke y Sakura supo que era mejor no preguntar más._

_._

Por eso Hinata entendia el dolor de Naruto. Definitivamente no quería ver sufrir al rubio. Él era una increible persona, y no queria verlo triste. Ella haria todo lo posible para lograr que Naruto se sintiera mejor. Se lo debía, además... algo en su interior le impulsaba a hacerlo.

Quería proteger a Naruto, quería su felicidad... pero no entendía el por qué.

Hinata pasó su mano por los cabellos de Naruto, acariciando su rubia cabellera con suavidad. Naruto se sorprendió ante ese acto, pero cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Era una sensación cálida y relajante, lo hacia sentir seguro. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

-N-No estás solo… to-todos te quieren mu-mucho… e-ellos no podrían vivir sin ti. -le dijo Hinata en voz baja, con un tono suave en su voz.

-No estoy seguro de eso… -murmuró Naruto de una forma que pareció un niño pequeño. Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-Yo-Yo-Yo… yo no podría. -dijo Hinata, reuniendo valor para decirlo.

-Hinata…

-Po-Por eso… no-no de-dejare que te ha-hagan daño mi-mientras esté en mis manos.

Hubo un silencio por algunos largos segundos, y después de eso Naruto rió un poco.

-No sé qué decir-ttebayo…

-No-no tie-tienes que decir na-nada si-si no quieres… -dijo Hinata temerosamente, temiendo que lo que dijo molestara al rubio. Quitó su mano de la cabellera de Naruto y pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

-Gracias, Hinata… -dijo Naruto alzando la cabeza y mirándola, entonces noto que ella respiraba fuertemente y su rostro estaba algo rojo. -¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

-S-Si… no-no es nada… -dijo ella, respirando agitado.

Naruto le puso una mano en la frente y se asustó.

-¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

-U…ugh…

-¡Llamaré a la doctora ahora mismo!

-N-no es… ne-nece-sa-sario…-decia ella con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que le costaba abrirlos. Se sentía caliente y débil, muy débil.

-Oye muchacho, deja de gritar –dijo la doctora entrando por la puerta. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hinata está muy caliente-ttebayo!

La doctora se apresuró hacia Hinata, y puso una mano en su frente. Después entre sus utensilios sacó un termómetro, lo desinfectó y se lo puso a Hinata en la boca. Después de un rato, lo sacó.

-39.5 grados… está bastante alto… parece que está volviendo su fiebre… -dijo la doctora, mojando un paño que había en la cómoda y escurriéndolo, para después doblarlo y ponérselo en la frente. –Lo mejor será que duerma por ahora. Anoche no descansó nada. Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación de vuelta, muchacho.

-¡Pero-!

-¿N-No se… pue-puede… quedar… un rato… más? –escuchó a Hinata decir con dificultad, respirando agitadamente.

-No es conveniente. Debes dormir, debes descansar para poder mejorarte. Y no creo que puedas hacerlo con el rubio escandaloso aquí.

-¡Oiga!

-Pe…pero… quiero… que se quede… un… rato… más… -decía Hinata jadeando y con dificultad.

-Hinata… -murmuro Naruto preocupado, y luego vio a la doctora a los ojos. –Déjeme quedarme con ella hasta que se duerma, por favor… no hare ningún escándalo-ttebayo.

La doctora suspiró. ¿Por qué los adolescentes tenían que ser tan persistentes? Sin embargo la chica también quería la compañía de aquel chico rubio.

-Está bien. Pero sólo hasta que ella se duerma, ¿entendido? Y más te vale que se duerma rápido.

-Muchas gracias-ttebayo.

Tras eso, la doctora salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Naruto volvió su vista hacia Hinata, la cual respiraba agitadamente y tenía el rostro rojo y algo sudoroso.

-Pe-perdón… por… hacerte… quedar…

-No es nada. Yo también quería quedarme contigo. Además estoy preocupado por ti.

-Gra… gracias…

\- Oye, Hinata, ¿Quieres oír mi historia sobre el hilo rojo del destino? Sakura-chan y el teme dijeron que era estúpida, y por eso no la aceptaron. –dijo él hablando en voz baja.

Ella asintió, respirando con dificultad.

-Se trata de un chico común y corriente. Él se sentía muy solo, pero un día vio un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique. Así que haló y haló de él, hasta que una chica llegó ante él. Al igual que él, ella también estaba sola. Pero ya no estarían solos nunca más. Sé que es algo estúpida, a veces no tengo mucha imaginación…

-Es… muy bonita…

-¿Te gustó?

-Si… me… gustó… mucho…

-Me alegro. Pero ahora debes dormir. –le susurró Naruto.

-No creo… poder… con tanto… calor…

-Esfuérzate Hinata. Sé que puedes hacerlo. –le dijo Naruto, tratando de animarla. Odiaba que Hinata estuviera en esa situación, y todo por el golpe final de Neji. Aunque el castaño estaba arrepentido aun tenía que arreglar las cosas con Hinata. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera rabia hacia él, y al mismo tiempo estaba un poco enojado con Hinata por arriesgarse de esa manera.

Hinata cerró los ojos, con intenciones de dormir, pero le fue inútil. Entreabrió los ojos, jadeando y caliente.

-N-No puedo… no… puedo…

Entonces Naruto le tomó la pequeña mano que sobresalía de aquella cobija, y la apretó suavemente.

-Vamos Hinata, tu puedes hacerlo. Confía en ti misma. No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí.

_"__No estás sola…"_

_._

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la doctora al entrar al cuarto de Hinata. -¿Oh?

-Shhhhh. Está dormida-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto susurrando, viendo como Hinata dormía tranquilamente. La chica al fin lo había logrado.

La doctora Kagura se acercó curiosa a ver a Hinata, la cual dormía plácidamente, y también vio como aquel chico la sostenía de la mano.

-Gracias por apoyarla muchacho. –dijo la doctora de repente, y Naruto la volteó a ver. –Por alguna razón, cuando la vi… sentí mucha soledad dentro de ella, mucha tristeza… Aunque no entiendo el porqué, me alegro que al menos tenga a alguien como tú.

-Ummmm… asi que aún… -miró a la chica durmiente en aquella cama. –"_¿Se siente sola…?"_

La doctora se acercó a Hinata, y le quitó el pañuelo húmedo de la frente. Le tocó la frente a la chica, y vio que su temperatura había disminuido. Su cara también se veía menos roja, y su respiración aunque aun algo pesada se había normalizado un poco más.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a tu cuarto, chico. Vamos, te llevaré.

-Sí. –y tras decir eso, soltó la mano de Hinata y fue llevado de nuevo a su habitación.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba tranquilamente tomando un refresco sentada en una de las bancas de aquel parque. Era ya el atardecer, y podían verse algunas parejas rondantes por aquel lugar. La pelirroja solo puso una mirada aburrida ante eso, y siguió con la labor de disfrutar con su refrescante bebida, mientras su portafolio del instituto descansaba en aquel banco a un lado de ella. A los pocos segundos, una rubia llegó y se sentó pesadamente a su lado, llevando sus codos a sus rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Naruto.

-Ah, ya veo. –dijo la pelirroja, y continuó bebiendo su bebida. –Fue muy aburrido esperarte aquí mientras terminabas las tareas, señorita "encargada de las tareas de hoy".

-Arreglar el salón fue lo de menos. No he podido dejar de pensar en Naruto.

-Pues yo estoy bien, gracias. –dijo la pelirroja. –Sasuke-kun está yendo a clases como siempre, aunque esta cerca de la aliñada de Sakura. Aunque puedo vivir con eso por ahora. Ya pensaré que hacer con Sakura.

-Karin, esto es serio. Naruto está en el hospital.

-¿Entonces por que no vas a verlo?

-Como si pudiera hacer eso con la pelos de chicle rondando por allí.

-¿Qué hay de la Hyuuga? Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-Ella es lo que menos me importa ahora. ¿En serio crees que tengo un minuto de mi tiempo para darle importancia a ella? Si nadie lo hace, menos lo voy a hacer yo.

-Antes lo estabas haciendo.

-Fue un momento de celos, nada más. –dijo Shion, levantando el rostro y contemplando el atardecer. –Por ahora quiero dejar las cosas así, al menos hasta que Naruto regrese. No puedo pensar en nada más en este momento.

-Está bien… si es así, podrías hacer algo bueno por él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Puedes enamorar a Naruto. Haciéndote su amiga.

* * *

_En la noche… _

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche. Neji y Hanabi caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, en dirección al hospital central de Konoha. Hanabi quería llevarle un poco de pastel de chocolate a Hinata, pastel que había hecho especialmente para su hermana. Hanabi sabía que a Hinata le encantaba su pastel de chocolate, solo esperaba que en el hospital la dejaran comerlo. Por otro lado, Neji iba a hablar con Hinata sobre lo sucedido y a pedirle disculpas por todo. En realidad quería limpiar sus culpas, y Hinata era la única que tenía ese poder en ese momento.

-Espero que todo vaya bien. –decía Hanabi sosteniendo un pequeño recipiente transparente donde llevaba una porción de pastel. –Mi padre y yo ya te perdonamos, Neji. Pero mi hermana es la que decidirá todo.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi tío escuchara mi conversación con Naruto… y que me viera arrodillándome ante él. Pero al fin y al cabo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Ya sabes que le dirás a mi nee-sama?

-¿Sabes, Hanabi? –dijo mirando a Hanabi y sonriendo despreocupado. –Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo un plan.

.

-Sasuke, Sakura. –dijo Neji sorprendido al verlos a ambos en la entrada del hospital. -¿Vienen a ver a Naruto y a Hinata?

-Sí, así es. Acabamos de llegar, y estábamos pensando en ir a ver a Hinata primero. Ella está en peores condiciones que Naruto, ya que a él le darán el alta mañana. El muy idiota me dio las llaves de su apartamento, y me pidió que le diera de comer a su gato durante estos días que él no estuviera. Al menos he podido llevar a Sasuke-kun. –comentó ella esto último con una sonrisa.

-Hmp. Ha sido molesto, pero al fin y al cabo el dobe es mi amigo.

-Ya veo… que problema. –dijo Hanabi, y luego vio a Neji y una idea surcó por su mente. –Lo siento, pero… ¿podrían ir a ver a Naruto primero?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

-Neji va a… hablar seriamente con Hinata. Es algo que no puede esperar.

Sasuke y Sakura parecieron entender el mensaje, y casi al instante ambos sonrieron.

-Buena suerte, Neji. –le dijo Sakura. –No te odio por haber golpeado a Hinata, después de todo fue un accidente.

-Sí. Gracias… Sakura.

Se dirigieron todos a la recepción para pedir el debido permiso para visitar a Naruto y a Hinata. Por otro lado, el pastel de Hanabi terminó en manos de una enfermera, diciendo que se lo darían a su hermana. Cada quien fue por su camino, Sasuke y Sakura se desviaron hacia la habitación de Naruto mientras Neji y Hanabi continuaron su curso hacia su destino. Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de Hinata, Neji empezó a temer. No quería que su prima lo perdonara por obligación, sabía que la peliazul era demasiado bondadosa y amable, pero él quería mostrarle que realmente estaba arrepentido. Hanabi tocó la puerta, ansiosa, y una doctora abrió la puerta. Más atrás pudieron ver a Hinata, sentada en el borde de la cama y bajándose la camiseta de hospital.

-Ustedes son su primo y su hermana, ¿verdad? Pasen, pasen. –dijo la doctora Kagura, haciéndose a un lado para que los dos Hyuuga entraran. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon al ver a Neji, pero inmediatamente bajó la mirada y la ocultó bajo su flequillo.

-Kagura-sensei… ¿podría… dejarme a solas con ellos? -dijo Hinata con voz gélida, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

La doctora notó que había algo serio de por medio, así que asintió y salió de la habitación. Neji empezó a temer, ¿su prima estaba verdaderamente molesta por haberla golpeado? Pero se lo merecía. Tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse cuanto tiempo quisiera, porque después de todo él era quien había cometido el error.

-Nee-sama… ¿Quieres que salga?

-No es necesario. No hay nada de malo en que escuches, Hanabi.

Ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas que había a un lado de la habitación de Hinata. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un par de minutos.

-Hoy vi a Naruto-kun… estaba lastimado, y tenía algunos morados en sus brazos…

Neji no entendía a donde iba su prima con eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto?

-Necesito saberlo, Neji-niisan. Necesito saber por qué comenzaron a pelear. –su prima no tartamudeaba, y su voz tenía algo de frialdad.

-…-Neji no respondió, muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Hinata así.

-Dímelo.

.

_-No tengo problema con que Sasuke o Sakura estén con ella. Pero quiero que te alejes de mi prima._

_-No me jodas. –murmuró Naruto molesto, apretando sus puños con fuerza._

_-¿Uh?_

_-Ahora si es tu prima, ¿verdad? Pero no era tu prima cuando decidiste preferir a tus amigos antes que a ella. –dijo Naruto enojado, mostrando sus azules ojos llenos de ira._

_-Hinata se alejó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

_-¡Es tu prima, maldita sea! ¡¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si estaba bien o como se sentía?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo como eso?! ¡La dejaste abandonada, pudiste haber ido con ella, o hacer algo para que tus amigos la respetaran! ¡Pero no hiciste nada!_

_-¿Entonces no te vas a alejar? –preguntó Neji, sin perder su aura de seriedad._

_-¡No puedo creer que hagas eso siendo su propio primo! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer lo que me pides! –gritó Naruto ya furioso._

_-Bien. Entonces tendré que quitarte a la fuerza. –dijo Neji, y se puso en posición de batalla. _

.

-Le pedí a Naruto que se alejara de ti. –hablaba Neji mientras su prima lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. –Conozco a Naruto desde hace un par de años, y sé que es un imprudente que actúa sin pensar. Por eso creí que te haría daño, y le pedí que se alejara. Naruto se rehusó completamente, y me recriminó haberte dejado sola cuando mis amigos abusaban de tu amabilidad. Naruto me hizo darme cuenta de un par de cosas.

.

_"__-Eres un… ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te importaba mas quedar genial ante tus amigos que ayudar a tu propia prima! ¡Querías tener amigos, ¡pues ya los tienes! ¡Espero que estés feliz de haber dejado a alguien como ella en la soledad a cambio de tu egoísmo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste defenderla cuando tus amigos abusaban de su bondad, ¿o sí?! ¡Contesta, cobarde!"_

.

-Siempre has sido desconocida para mí, Hinata. –decía Neji con su voz temblorosa, mirando el piso mientras sus ojos temblaban al igual que sus puños sobre su regazo. –Incluso en aquella vez, en mi fiesta de doce años, te dejé sola llorando en un rincón. Nunca te pregunté cómo te sentías, o que pensabas. Yo, a diferencia de ti, me llené de amigos a mí alrededor, y eso me cegó. Me impidió verte. Jamás te valore como debía. No sé cuál es tu color favorito, ni tu comida favorita, ni qué clase de películas te gustan. En cambio tú sabes esas cosas de mí, y eso es porque te permití conocerme, pero yo no quise conocerte a ti. No puedo creer que llegué hasta este extremo, y además de lastimar a Naruto te lastimé a ti.

-Neji-niisan…

-Pero ahora quiero conocerte. –dijo Neji alzando la mirada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta –Naruto me ha abierto los ojos. Quiero saber de ti, que te gusta hacer, que te gusta comer y cuáles son tus pensamientos y sentimientos. No quiero volver a cometer los mismos… los mismos errores…

-…

-Quiero que imagines, Hinata… como me sentí al ver que te había golpeado… -dijo Neji con su voz temblorosa, mientras Hinata bajaba la mirada de nuevo. – Hinata. Déjame ver.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu abdomen. Déjame verlo. Déjame ver de lo que soy responsable, de lo que fui capaz. Si quiero llegar a conocerte, debo empezar por experimentar tu dolor físico… de forma emocional.

Hanabi solo veía toda la escena en silencio, el ambiente era muy tenso. Neji vio como Hinata asentía con la cabeza, y se alzaba la camisa para dejar ver su abdomen. A Neji se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el abdomen de Hinata casi en su totalidad morado, causa del golpe que Neji había propinado. Neji se acercó lenta y temerosamente hacia ella, y con los dedos de su mano derecha tocó el área afectada. Hinata respingó ante eso, le dolía. Tras recorrer un poco aquel lugar con su mano, la retiró y bajó la cabeza, cayendo arrodillado ante Hinata y temblando, cubriendo su mirada. Hinata se bajo la camisa.

-Lo siento… Hinata… -empezó a decir Neji, sollozando. En realidad estaba arrepentido. - no tengo perdón para lo que hice pero aun así… quiero que sepas que… en verdad lo siento…

Hubo un silencio en la habitación durante algunos segundos y lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos de Neji. Hinata parecía no inmutarse, su mirada seguía gacha y su semblante frio y oscuro.

-Neji-niisan. Tendrás que ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Qué? – y tras eso, Hinata se tiró a los brazos de su primo, abrazándolo.

-No llores, Neji-niisan. –dijo Hinata, perdiendo el tono gélido en su voz, y recuperando su tono normal de voz. – Todo está bien.

Neji se sorprendió, él ya derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Hi-Hinata…

-Te perdono, Neji-niisan. Por todo.

-Pe-pero… deberías castigarme o algo así. –dijo Neji sorprendido, a lo que Hinata soltó una risita.

-No eres un perro, Neji-niisan. Sólo… no golpees a Naruto-kun. No obligues a Naruto-kun a alejarse de mí, por favor. Y espero… que puedas conocerme más…

Neji sonrió un poco.

-Ese idiota no lo haría ni porque lo golpeara mil veces. Y me esforzare en conocerte. –y abrazó a su prima suavemente, pues sabía que ella aun estaba muy lastimada. La abrazaba mientras expulsaba algunas lágrimas, y su prima lo abrazaba maternalmente.

Ya todo había terminado.

.

Neji cargaba a Hinata hasta su cama. Ella no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo, y tampoco podía llegar hasta ahí por sí misma. Tras ponerla en la cama con delicadeza, la arropó con la manta.

-¡Bien, ahora voy a ser el primo más cuidadoso del mundo! –exclamó Neji entusiasmado. Realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Hinata soltó una risita.

-Estoy segura de que así será.

-Oye nee-sama, ¿cuál era el objetivo en el que yo viera todo eso? Casi me muero por la tensión. –Se quejaba Hanabi haciendo un puchero.

-Eres de la familia, Hanabi. No tiene nada de malo.

De repente la doctora Kagura entro por la puerta, con una rebanada de pastel en la mano en un plato, junto con un tenedor.

-Mira lo que te trajeron. ¿A qué se ve delicioso?

-¡No se lo vaya a comer! –amenazó Hanabi. -¡Es para mi nee-sama!

-Ya lo sé. Pero huele muy bien. –dijo, y tras eso se acercó a Hinata y le acercó el plato con el tenedor, mientras Neji la ayudó a sentarse.

Hinata comió el pedazo de pastel con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Hanabi, Neji y la doctora sonreían al verla. Entonces Neji supo…

-¡Está delicioso, Hanabi!-exclamó Hinata contenta, con la boca llena.

Que quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

*se cubre de los fans del NejiHina* Ok no :v :v :v es que esa ultima frase suena como algo que diria una pareja en ciertos sentidos, pero era necesaria ponerla.

**Chelsea: **¡Eres una baaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaa! Esa frase... ¡hip!... esa frase no la usan solo las parejas... ¡hip! Puede decirlo un padre... o una madre... o te la puedo decir yo a ti si quieres... ¡hip!

Solo me dices eso cuando estás fuera de tus sentidos *llora cascaditas*

**Chelsea: **No es posible llorar cascadas... puedes llorar lagrimas mejor... ¡hip! Oye Maria... ¿por que no estas hecha de chocolate? Mejor aun ¿por que no están todos hechos de chocolate?

Tal vez porque se comerian unos a otros.

**Chelsea: **¡Hip!...¡¿Y eso que?!... hip... a veces en una pareja... hip... el hombre le dice a la mujer que se la va a comer... hip... ¿acaso cuando una mujer consigue pareja... hip... la mujer se convierte en chocolate? Eso explica por que... hip... tú aun eres de carne y hueso...

Ahhhmmm...cofcof... no esa clase de comer, ¡mejor dicho, deja de hablar de cosas pervertidas!

Hehehe, que momento tan tensionante entre Neji y Hinata... a que nadie se esperaba eso, ¿o si? ¡Y como vieron, es la primera vez que un titulo de un capitulo hace spoiler! Pero es que no pude resistirme a la tentacion de complementar este titulo con el del capitulo pasado.

¿Alguien queria ver que estaban haciendo Karin y Shion? ¿Creen que el plan de Karin tiene buenas o malas intenciones?

¿Que creen que pasará ahora? ¿Que curso tomarán las cosas ahora? ¡No se pierdan los proximos capitulos y denme reviews!  
Los reviews aportan a las obras de caridad "Por una Maria muy muy feliz" y "Porque los escritores viven de los reviews"

**Chelsea: **¡Hip! Jejeje... yo no apoyaria esa campaña...¡hip!...

Si, está volviendo a sus sentidos. Ya está empezando a decir cosas malas.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	10. Cap 9: El Alta de Naruto

¡Ohhhhhh! *Canto angelical* ¡La vida es hermosaaaaaaa! *salta por un campo de flores cantando como niñita*

**Chelsea**: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

¡Me fue increíblemente bien en un parcial de una materia que tenia sobre la cuerda floja! ¡Ahhhhh, la vida es hermosaaaaaaaaaa!

**Chelsea:** Pues no te parecerá tan hermoso cuando te saque los sesos por haberme emborrachado. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho cosas tan vergonzosas! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a emborracharme?!

Yo no hice eso... *silba inocentemente*

**Chelsea:** ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡No te hagas, se que fuiste tú!

¿Quien? ¿Yo? Noooooo... *corre*

**Chelsea:** ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Voy a matarte!

.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, y la historia fue escrita por mis manos alias "manos locas".

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha Por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**El Alta de Naruto**

**.**

**.**

-¡Felicidades por tu alta, Naruto! –gritó Sakura de repente, entrando a la habitación de Naruto junto con Sasuke, el cual sostenía una bolsa.

-Te traje ropa, dobe.

-¡Oh, gracias, teme! Ya estaba temiendo tener que ponerme el uniforme de nuevo…

-¡Ni creas! –gritó Sakura. –Tu uniforme quedó maltrecho por esa pelea, lo vi cuando me lo lleve ayer tu apartamento, así que no puedes ponértelo. Tal vez debas comprarte uno nuevo.

-Ah, genial… un gasto nuevo-ttebayo. No sabia que te lo habías llevado, Sakura-chan.

-Una enfermera me lo entregó. ¡En fin, alístate! Es hora de que vuelvas a respirar aire fresco.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y firmar algunos documentos en recepción, a Naruto se le permitió salir del hospital. Debía ir a su casa, seguramente Neko-chan lo estaba extrañando mucho. Sin embargo, a unos metros de aquel hospital miró hacia atrás para ver el imponente edificio.

-_Sólo faltas tú, Hinata, para que estemos todos juntos de nuevo. Por favor, recupérate pronto… -_pensó Naruto un poco preocupado por Hinata.

Al menos estaba feliz de saber que Hinata y Neji habían arreglado las cosas. Neji había ido a su habitación el día anterior en la noche junto con Hanabi, y le había contado todo lo sucedido mientras el castaño sonreía. Sólo faltaba que Hinata saliera del hospital, e ir a hablar con Tsunade –cosa que Neji le había avisado- el lunes en la mañana. Si todo salía bien, pronto las cosas podrían volver a su curso normal.

.

Para mala suerte de Naruto, ese viernes en la noche se decidió que a Hinata le darían tres días más de incapacidad. Su herida no estaba sanando lo suficientemente rápido.

También se restringió el horario de visitas, y el número de personas que podían entrar a la habitación.

.

_Sábado en la tarde…_

-¡Ah, no puedo concentrarme! –gritó Naruto exasperado sentado en el comedor, mientras transcribía del cuaderno de Sakura al de él. Tenía que ponerse al día.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban jugando ajedrez en la mesita de centro de la sala de aquel apartamento, mientras Neko-chan tomaba una siesta. Cuando el gato lo había visto llegar el día anterior, prácticamente se abalanzó hacia sus piernas, maullando contento y restregándose contra él.

-Naruto, concéntrate. Estás atrasado. –le dijo Sasuke, pensando en su próxima jugada. –Recuerda que tu padrino te recortará los gastos si no mejoras tus notas.

-No me imagino cómo estará Hinata de atrasada cuando salga del hospital. ¡Jaque Mate, Sasuke-kun! –el pelinegro bufó.

Naruto transcribía, pero no entendía lo que escribía. Su mente solo estaba en Neji, quien había ido al hospital a averiguar sobre Hinata. Naruto había ido en la mañana para visitarla, pero le prohibieron verla.

-Espero que Neji no tarde mucho en llegar-ttebayo. –comentó Naruto, escribiendo.

Y como si fuera arte de magia, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Debe ser Neji! –exclamó Naruto, abalanzándose hacia la puerta. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron y se acercaron también. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con quien quería ver.

-¡Neji! ¿Tuviste suerte?

Neji suspiró pesadamente.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos todos en la sala. Tenemos que hablar.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, y se sentaron en aquellos sofás mientras el juego de ajedrez quedo encima de aquella mesita de noche. Naruto y Sakura se sentaron frente a Neji y Sasuke.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura. -¿Por qué ahora en el hospital están siendo tan cautelosos con respecto a Hinata?

-Esto no les va a gustar. –dijo Neji.

-Habla de una vez. –dijo Sasuke, queriendo saber. El rostro de Naruto decía lo mismo.

-A Hinata le van a dar tres días más de incapacidad.

-¿Qué? –Habló Naruto -¿Pero… por qué?

-¿Acaso paso algo malo con ella? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Nada nuevo. Sólo que su herida está tardando en sanar. Al parecer también restringieron el horario de visitas, y el número de personas que pueden entrar a verla. Por eso Naruto no pudo entrar esta mañana.

-¿La viste? ¿Viste a Hinata? –preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-No, le estaban realizando unos exámenes y no me dejaron verla. Al parecer no dejarán que nadie la vea durante hoy y mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los tres preocupados.

-Le estarán haciendo unos exámenes, y me dijeron que la pondrían a descansar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Me temo que no sabremos nada de ella hasta el lunes.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero eso…! –Naruto intentaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para expresarse.

-¡Es injusto! –exclamó Sakura. -¡Deberías estar indignado también, Neji!

-No, a decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con la medida que tomaron.

-¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías-ttebayo! ¡No sabremos nada de ella!

-Pero al menos así descansará tranquilamente. Es cierto que su herida no está sanando lo suficientemente rápido. El día que fui a disculparme con ella, vi su abdomen… y estaba muy mal. No había sanado casi nada.

Naruto estaba preocupado. Hinata no se estaba recuperando.

-Por eso espero que entiendan la medida de los médicos. Yo también quiero que Hinata este de nuevo con nosotros muy pronto, pero mientras ella no se recupere… habrá que esperar.

Naruto sabía lo que decía Neji. Pero entonces recordó aquel día en el que Hinata tuvo una fiebre muy alta, y eso había sido causado porque a la ojiperla se le habían disminuido las defensas a causa de un analgésico fuerte que le aplicaron. A Hinata le estaban aplicando medicamentos fuertes que casi no le estaban haciendo efecto.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien. –le dijo Sakura al ver su rostro de preocupación.

-Realmente espero que así sea-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, y con ello llegó el lunes de nuevo. Iría con Neji a la oficina de Tsunade, para hablar de lo que había pasado, y ahora mismo se encontraba esperando que el castaño pasara por él. Neji no tardó mucho en pasar, y ambos partieron hacia el instituto. Naruto le preguntó a Neji si sabía algo de Hinata, a lo que el castaño negó.

Al llegar al instituto, varias personas miraron a Neji con cara de odio, pero él no les puso atención. Le valía más el hecho de que su prima lo había perdonado por su error, y ahora le demostraría que podía llegar a conocerla en realidad. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, las miradas de las demás personas no le importaban.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Neji y él se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de la directora Tsunade, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Quita esa cara, abuela! Parece que estuvieras a punto de matar a alguien-ttebayo.

Tsunade respiró profundamente. A quien iba a matar era a Naruto por seguirle diciendo abuela. Se calmó y su rostro se suavizó.

-¿Cómo está Hinata? –preguntó ella.

-Le dieron tres días más de incapacidad. No se está recuperando muy rápido. –dijo Neji mirando al suelo.

-Ya veo… espero que esté bien pronto. ¡Ahora, vamos a hablar!

Neji y Naruto sudaron del nerviosismo. Esa mujer iba a matarlos.

-¡VUELVAN A HACER ALGO ASI Y LES HARE CONOCER EL INFIERNO! –gritó esa mujer iracunda. Naruto se asustó, Sakura y la directora Tsunade se parecían en la ira.

Naruto y Neji asintieron rápida y desenfrenadamente. Tsunade solo soltó un gran suspiro.

-Neji, ya sabes lo de tu suspensión, ¿verdad? En cuanto a ti, Naruto… -el rubio tragó saliva. –Hizashi-san me pidió que no te diera ninguna suspensión, y estarías siguiendo bajo advertencia. Pero tengo una condición para eso.

-¿Cuál…es esa condición-ttebayo?

-Si Neji es el culpable como se afirmó, entonces él tiene que admitirlo. Quiero que sea Neji quien me diga exactamente lo que pasó. Y después de eso necesitare escuchar tu testimonio, Naruto. Por separado. Si las versiones concuerdan, perdonaré a Naruto, y Neji podrá volver la otra semana.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos.

-Quiero que me digan todo con pelos y señales, que no omitan nada y que no inventen ninguna mentira, porque lo sabré. Si las versiones no concuerdan, también sancionare a Naruto, y le daré a Neji dos semanas extras.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

-Quedan advertidos. Primero Naruto, así que necesito que salgas de la oficina Neji.

Neji asintió y salió de la oficina, un poco preocupado. Esperaba que Naruto fuera completamente sincero con Tsunade, si no tendrían problemas. Cuando Naruto y Tsunade quedaron solos, Tsunade suspiró. Ella era amiga de Jiraiya, asi que conocía la situación en la que vivía Naruto. Asi que no era la primera vez que se veian las caras.

-¿Has sabido algo de Jiraiya, Naruto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido, abuela Tsunade. Pero le contaré todo lo que pasó, sin mentiras.

-Entonces adelante. Quiero oírlo.

Tanto Neji como Naruto dieron sus versiones de la historia por separado, explicando lo que había pasado. Al final, las versiones de ambos concordaron, ya que relataron como había ocurrido en realidad.

Y Tsunade decidió perdonar a Naruto, y reducir el castigo de Neji. Sin embargo Naruto no podría iniciar clases hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces Naruto y Neji decidieron ir al hospital a ver a Hinata, esperando que esta vez pudieran entrar a verla. Ambos estaban empezando a angustiarse al no saber nada de ella.

¿Hinata estaría mejor?

.

-No puede ser… -balbuceó Naruto, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo de aquel hospital hacia el cuarto de Hinata. Naruto había preguntado en la recepción cual era el nuevo horario de visitas para Hinata, y lo que escuchó no lo dejó nada contento. Neji iba a su lado caminando.

-Parece que así son las cosas.

-¡Pero en esas horas estaré en clases-ttebayo!

-Yo podre venir a verla ya que estoy suspendido. Pero tú probablemente… tendrías que faltar al instituto para poder visitarla. Con los tres días extras que le dieron, a Hinata la darán de alta el jueves probablemente. No podrás verla hasta entonces.

-Eso es injusto. El teme y Sakura-chan tampoco podrán venir-ttebayo.

-Así parece ser. Mira, ya llegamos. –dijo Neji y se detuvo, al encontrarse frente a la puerta de Hinata. Naruto también se detuvo.

Neji tocó la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Adelante. –escuchó una voz.

Neji abrió la puerta y Naruto lo siguió desde atrás. Vieron a una enfermera cambiando las flores de un jarrón en aquella habitación, y a Hinata acostada de lado, durmiendo.

-Sigan, siéntense por favor. Yo debo ir a atender a otros pacientes. –dijo la enfermera.

Naruto y Neji se sentaron en un par de sillas que habían cerca de la cama de Hinata, mientras la enfermera salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Ambos hombres miraron a la chica frente a ella, a la que habían lastimado por estupideces, porque Neji no pudo arreglar sus problemas con palabras y porque Naruto estaba demasiado enojado y no pudo evitar seguir el juego. Pero a ojos de ambos, Hinata se veía mejor, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Se ve… -murmuró Naruto.

-Mucho mejor. Al menos es lo que su cara dice. –dijo Neji sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa se borró. –Tal parece que… nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias… no solo sobre nosotros, sino que también sobre los que nos rodean. Y aunque Hinata me haya perdonado, yo aún…

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero… en realidad me preocupa Hinata… -dijo Naruto mirando su rostro durmiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Justo cuando Sakura-chan, el teme y yo creíamos haberla salvado de ese dolor, y justo cuando creíamos que las cosas para ella mejorarían… esto sucede. Y no solo eso. Sakura-chan me mencionó que muchos en el instituto habían preguntado por mí, pero… tal vez cinco personas o menos preguntaron por Hinata.

-… -Neji se quedó en silencio. Eso no lo sabía, pero se molestó al saberlo.

-Me da un poco de miedo… que al llegar al instituto, las cosas para Hinata sigan igual que siempre. Y quiero que ella pueda confiar más en nosotros. Pero supongo que el dolor de once años no puede cambiarse de un día para otro.

-Lamento haberte juzgado mal, Naruto. –dijo Neji, a lo que Naruto lo miró. –Pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué te empezaste a interesar por mi prima? Nadie la notaba, y siempre estaba detrás de todos los demás… era casi como si fuera…

-Una chica invisible… -completó Naruto.

-¿Por qué tu si podías verla? Sin contar que eres el rubio hiperactivo y cabeza hueca. Además peleaste contra mí para defenderla.

Naruto se rió un poco, y luego suspiró. Habían pasado muchas cosas.

-Tal vez… y sólo tal vez… entiendo cómo debe sentirse Hinata al estar sola. Mi padre y mi madre murieron cuando era un bebé, y ero-sennin está casi siempre fuera del país. Así que cuando estoy en casa, a veces siento una soledad y un vacio muy grande dentro de mí. Sin embargo paso más tiempo en el instituto que en mi apartamento, y allí me encuentro con gente que me hace reír y olvidar de los problemas-ttebayo.

-… -Neji solo lo miraba, atento a sus palabras.

\- Pero en el caso de Hinata, las cosas son al revés. Tiene una familia pero… además de ellos no tiene a nadie más. Y me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa situación. A lo que me refiero es que… yo solo siento ese vacío cuando estoy solo en mi apartamento pero… Hinata lo siente cada vez que sale a la calle.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir. Y en parte yo contribuí a eso, ya que nunca le presté atención. Solo era la tímida Hinata. La chica con la que conversas y te aburres a los dos minutos, porque siempre tartamudea y nunca tiene nada interesante de que hablar. Y ella tampoco entiende algunas cosas, si hablas de chismes o de juegos o de otras cosas, ella no entenderá a lo que te refieres.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a las niñas como ella nadie quiere invitarlas a jugar. Por eso, las personas pueden aburrirse de ella con facilidad. Tal vez eso me pasó a mí, y por eso le hice tanto daño. Por eso los sentimientos de Hinata se volvieron desconocidos para mí.

Naruto miró al piso con el rostro compungido, recordando algo que Hinata había dicho después de llorar desenfrenadamente.

.

_-De ahora en adelante estarás con nosotros, Hinata. –le dijo Naruto sonriendo, quitándole el cabello que se le había pegado a las mejillas._

_-¿E-Eh?_

_-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –le gritó Sakura sonriente. -¡Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho todos juntos, Hinata! ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Hmp. Creo que sí. –decía el pelinegro soltando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-N-No lo creo… to-todos se-se aburren de mi ta-tarde o temprano…-musitó la ojiperla, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. _

.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

-Yo no me aburriré de ella. –le dijo Naruto a Neji, con total decisión en su voz. –No la dejaré de lado, como muchos lo han hecho. Incluso si Sakura-chan o el teme llegaran a darle la espalda, yo estaré ahí. Además… es como si ella entendiera un poco la soledad que siento. –dijo recordando la conversación que había tenido con Hinata aquel día en ese mismo cuarto.

-Es bueno oír eso. –dijo Neji sonriendo. –Yo también quiero cambiar, y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

-Ha-Hana…bi –escucharon ambos a Hinata balbucear, y voltearon a verla. –E-E-Ese es… mi pastel… no te lo comas… ¡No, es mio! Umm… es cierto que eres mi hermana pero…

-Qué raro. –dijo Neji. –Ella rara vez habla dormida.

-¡Ah, pastel! –gritó ella, despertando de un golpe. Neji y Naruto se echaron a reír. Hinata confundida miró donde estaba, intentando ubicarse. -¿Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Ne-Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan? –decía ella mientras los miraba reírse desenfrenadamente. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se tapó la cabeza con la cobija, completamente avergonzada. ¡Qué vergüenza! Había gritado frente a ellos, al soñar que Hanabi se comía la última porción de pastel de chocolate que quedaba. Cerró los ojos avergonzada, y algo roja.

Neji y Naruto dejaron de reírse varios minutos después, y Hinata solo apretó más la cobija sobre su cabeza. Neji se levantó de su silla e intentó quitarle la cobija sobre su cabeza, pero ella apretó más el agarre.

-Hinata, no te escondas. Ya sabemos que estas ahí. –le dijo Neji.

-¡De-De-De-Déjame! –gritó ella.

¿Acaso Hinata se había molestado? Naruto se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

-Oye, Hinataaaaaa… ¡Quítate eso de la cabeza-ttebayo! –dijo el rubio, intentando quitarle la cobija, pero ella no se dejó.

-¡N-N-No! ¡A-A-A-Aléjate!

Naruto suspiró. Entonces le hizo una seña a Neji para que se acercara, y le dijo algo al oído, a lo que Neji asintió.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Neji. –escuchó a Naruto decir. –Tengo cosas que hacer-ttebayo.

-Tienes razón. –ahora escuchó a su primo. -¡Nos veremos después, Hinata!

_-¿Eh? ¿Ya se van? Ummmm…. Pero si acabo de despertar…. Deben tener cosas más importantes que hacer… _ -pensó ella, deprimiéndose. No había podido disfrutar de la compañía de Naruto y de su primo.

Y empezó a escuchar pasos que se alejaban de ella, hasta que no oyó nada más. A los cuantos segundos, Hinata se descubrió la cabeza lentamente, analizando el perímetro. No había nadie, se habían ido. Se sintió muy triste de repente, haciendo un sonido de inconformidad.

-Se-seguro se-se molestaron conmigo… -susurró ella.

-¡Hinata! –gritó Naruto sonriente, apareciendo a un lado de su cama, arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Ah!

-Oye, Naruto, se supone que lo haríamos a la vez. –dijo Neji, apareciendo en el otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿Ne-Neji-niisan?!

-Hmp. Es tu culpa por no haber salido a tiempo-ttebayo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Debiste avisar!

-Se supone que tu eres el genio, debiste adivinarlo-ttebayo.

-¡No esa clase de genio! ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?

-¡Tu eres el idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

-Naruto, no seas tsundere.

-¡Yo no soy tsundere-dattebayo!

De repente ambos pararon de discutir al escuchar una risita. Ambos voltearon a ver a Hinata, quien empezaba a reírse animadamente. A ella parecía haberle dado mucha risa esa discusión. Y Neji y Naruto solo pudieron sonreír al ver a Hinata reírse a carcajadas.

Después de todo, dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina.

.

-Se ve mejor. –dijo Neji, mirando el abdomen de Hinata. Entre ambos la habían ayudado a sentarse, y Hinata ya no tenía ese molesto tubito de suero en el brazo. El abdomen de la peliazul se veía más recuperado, pero aun había manchas moradas. Naruto solo miró el abdomen de Hinata con el ceño fruncido, ¿y Neji dijo que antes estaba peor? No se imaginaba como estaría entonces.

Hinata solo pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Naruto. Dijo que ni él, ni Sasuke ni Sakura podrían visitarla durante el resto de tiempo que estaría en el hospital, debido al cambio de los horarios de visitas. No los vería hasta que saliera del hospital.

-Vamos Hinata, cambia esa cara. –dijo Naruto mientras Neji le bajaba la camisa. –Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Si… -asintió ella débilmente.

-Naruto, ayúdame a acostarla. Aún no se debe mover.

Entre ambos la acostaron en aquella cama, y la arroparon. Hinata ya estaba cansada de estar ahí, y de pensar que estaría tres días mas solo se deprimía. Además ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ni Sakura irían a verla. Pero entonces notó que su primo y Naruto estaban extrañamente bien. No estaban peleados, parecía que se llevaban bien. ¿Acaso habían arreglado sus problemas?

Naruto y Neji estuvieron con Hinata un tiempo más hasta que fue la hora de marcharse.

Al día siguiente Naruto volvió al instituto, y Shion prácticamente le saltó encima cuando lo vio. Cuando llegó a su salón, todos se acercaron a él para saludarlo y preguntarle como estaba, felices de que el rubio volviera. Sasuke y Sakura estaban contentos, pero al mismo tiempo los tres esperaban que Hinata también pudiera volver pronto.

Neji visitó a su prima todos los días, y le informó de todo a Naruto.

Y así, el tiempo pasó.

* * *

_Viernes al medio día…_

-¿Estas lista, Hinata? Nos vamos de aquí. –dijo Hanabi, entrando animadamente a la habitación junto con Neji.

-Parece que ya estas recuperada. –le dijo la doctora Kagura. –Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y si te sientes mal no dudes en venir.

-S-sí… mu-mu-muchas gracias. –dijo Hinata inclinándose ante la doctora. Hinata vestía ya con ropa normal, vestida con una camiseta de color lila y unos jeans café junto con unos tenis. Hanabi había faltado ese día a estudiar solo para ir por su hermana, y Hiashi accedió.

Hinata sabía que Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sakura debían encontrarse en el instituto a esa hora. Quería verlos de nuevo, y pedirles perdón por todos los inconvenientes que les causó. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Firmaron los documentos respectivos en la recepción, y después de eso salieron del hospital. La peliazul sonrió al sentirse en el exterior después de estar encerrada durante ocho días en una habitación. Estaba contenta.

-¡Bien! Hay que ir a almorzar a un buen lugar. –dijo Neji. – Para celebrar que Hinata está recuperada, hay que comer en un buen sitio.

-¡Tienes razón, Neji! ¡Vamos, Hinata-neesama! –gritó Hanabi entusiasmada, y tomó la mano de Hinata.

-¿E-Eh?

Y los tres echaron a correr por una de las calles de Konoha, aunque Hinata era llevada a rastras. Al final llegaron a un buen restaurante, y se dignaron a comer allí. La peliazul estaba contenta, extrañaba estar así con su familia.

.

-Iremos. Iremos, ¿verdad? –preguntaba Sakura impaciente a sus dos amigos, con los cuales almorzaba en la cafetería. –Tenemos que ir al hospital mañana. Hinata ya debería…

-Hinata debió ser dada de alta ayer… me pregunto si estará bien-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto preocupado.

Todo era plan de Neji. Quería que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se llevaran la sorpresa, así que le mintió a Naruto al decirle que Hinata extrañamente no había sido dado de alta el día anterior.

-Yo también espero que este bien. Su compañía es agradable. –dijo Sasuke, comiendo su sándwich. De repente vio que Naruto y Sakura lo miraban sorprendidos. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan lindo! ¡También estas preocupado por Hinata!

-Hmp. El teme puede parecer muy frio a veces, pero es un ser humano con sentimientos-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Obviamente los tengo, dobe. –dijo Sasuke, molesto ante el comentario. –Además también estoy un poco preocupado por esa chica. Deberíamos ir al hospital mañana.

-Iremos. –dijo Naruto. –Ya estoy preocupado.

El día transcurrió normalmente para los tres amigos, atendiendo a las clases, escuchando a Shion feliz porque Naruto había regresado y una que otra frase sobre la llama de la juventud proveniente de Rock Lee. Al fin llegó la hora en la que las clases terminaron, y Naruto fue el encargado de las tareas.

-Listo, ya está. –dijo Naruto viendo aquel salón vacío, ya organizado. Sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia aquel asiento en la ventana, que llevaba muchos días vacio. Al llegar al instituto había comprobado que las palabras de Sakura habían sido ciertas, nadie preguntaba por Hinata, solo escuchaba a veces a la gente rumoreando sobre la chica que había sido llevada al hospital pero nada más. Hasta ahora la única persona que le había preguntado por ella era Kakashi.

-Naruto, no te quedes parado ahí. –le dijo Sakura desde la puerta del salón, al lado de Sasuke. –Es hora de irnos.

-Vamos, dobe.

Naruto asintió, pensativo y preocupado. Los tres caminaron por los pasillos de aquel instituto, ya prácticamente vacío, y Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata. ¿Acaso su estado había empeorado de nuevo? ¿Acaso la dejarían más días en el hospital y no dejarían que nadie entrara a verla? Si tan solo hubiera evitado esa pelea, Hinata no estaría en el hospital. Se sentía culpable. Llegaron al sitio de los casilleros, y se pusieron los zapatos.

-Estamos listos-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto. –_Pero estamos incompletos… -_pensó.

-Bien, vamos. – dijo Sakura, y comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del gran edificio y dirigiéndose a la salida del instituto. Naruto solo mantenía la vista en el suelo.

De repente Sakura se detuvo, soltando su portafolio.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo? –preguntó preocupado, al ver la cara de shock de Sakura.

De repente ella arrancó a correr hacia la entrada del instituto, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto sorprendidos. Sasuke recogió su portafolio del piso.

-¡¿Sakura-chan?!

Sakura corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Allí en la entrada del instituto estaba Hinata, al lado de Neji y Hanabi quienes sonreían al ver a la pelirrosa correr. Al fin, Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba Hinata y se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! ¡Estás… estás… bien al fin!

-S-Sí… ya-ya-ya estoy bien… -dijo Hinata, sorprendida al ver como Sakura la abrazaba. Se notaba que ella había estado muy preocupada.

En la distancia, Naruto miraba a Sasuke confundido.

-¿Qué está haciendo Sakura-chan?

-Mira allá. –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, señalando el lugar. Entonces Naruto pudo distinguir a Neji y a Hanabi, y veía como Sakura abrazaba felizmente a alguien.

Rápidamente, él echó a correr también. Sasuke simplemente caminó hacia esa dirección a su ritmo.

Era Hinata, estaba seguro. ¡Al fin había salido del hospital! ¡Al fin estaba con ellos! Corrió a toda su velocidad, y cuando llegó a donde estaba Sakura bajó la velocidad, deteniéndose.

-¡Nos preocupaste mucho! –gritó Sakura feliz, separándose y viendo a Hinata a los ojos. Sakura tenía los ojos un poco humedecidos debido a la emoción.

-Lo-Lo-Lo siento… -dijo Hinata, nerviosa pero feliz. No esperaba ser abrazada de esa manera.

-Hinata. –escuchó decir a alguien. Sakura se hizo a un lado, sonriendo, y vio como Naruto estaba allí, estático.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella nerviosa, bajando la mirada. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? Ella no era experta en reencuentros, pero estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. A Naruto le tembló un poco el labio de la emoción, y se abalanzó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Sasuke llegó hasta el lugar, y todos veían la escena sonriendo.

-Gracias a Dios… al fin estás bien… Hinata…. Estoy muy feliz-ttebayo… -susurró él contento, abrazándola. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que terminó por recostar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, escuchando su latir agitado. Se sumergió en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo tranquilidad y una sensación cálida. Al fin había regresado.

-Yo-yo-yo-yo tam-también. –Naruto sonrió ante eso. Extrañaba oír ese tartamudeo todos los días.

Todos se sentían felices, al fin Hinata estaba con ellos.

Y Hinata solo pudo preguntarse en que momento la gente había empezado a verla. Normalmente, no tendría un reencuentro como ese.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Al fin Hinata está de vuelta! Ay, ay, ay, me duele...

**Chelsea:** Espero que hayas aprendido tu leccion con eso.

¿Y cual es mi lección? ¿Que debo usar un licor mas fuerte la proxima vez? No puedo creer que solo me dices que me quieres cuando estás borracha... ¡entonces en el fondo si me quieres!

**Chelsea:** Hmp, piensa lo que quieras. Ya estoy feliz con haberte hecho pagar.

En el próximo capitulo... ummmm... ¡se viene la tan esperada salida al salon de juegos! Ya era hora...

.

**_Próximo capitulo: Flores en el verano._**

**_._**

¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! ¡Y no lo olviden, dejar reviews hacen un mundo mejor!

¡Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, y nos leemos la próxima semana!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	11. Cap 10: Flores en el verano

Cascabel, cascabel, lindo cascabel...

**Chelsea:** Maria.

Con sus notas de alegría va anunciando él, ¡hey!

**Chelsea:** Oye Maria.

Cascabel, cascabel, lindo cascabel...

*sartenazo*

¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡¿Que tiene de malo que cante un villancico?!

**Chelsea:** ¡No estamos en navidad! Es hora del décimo capitulo.

¿Entonces me toca esperar a Santa? ¿Tengo que dejar las galletas y la leche en la mesa hasta navidad?

**Chelsea:** ¡Se dañarán! Falta mucho para navidad.

¡Hola a todos! Décimo capitulo, vaya... mejor me callo y nos vemos al final :3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

La canción "Akane" pertenece a la industria de Kaichou wa Maid Sama!

(Si hay problemas con esto último me dicen para quitar la letra) Estaba escuchándola cuando escribí este capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha Por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Flores en el verano**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tocó la puerta de su casa, algo insegura. Se sentía expuesta al ver como sus amigos, su primo y su hermana la veían desde atrás. De repente la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga se abrió, dejando ver a su padre el cual de inmediato abrió los ojos y atrajo a su hija en un abrazo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Al fin! ¡Estás de vuelta! –exclamó él feliz mientras abrazaba a su hija. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, un poco insegura, se seguía sintiendo vigilada. –Al fin estás en casa.

-Si… he vuelto.- susurró ella, recordando cómo había sido su vida antes de ir al hospital hasta el momento en el que lloró en los brazos de Naruto. Se enrojeció completamente.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Hiashi al separarse y ver el rostro completamente rojo de su hija. -¿Te sientes mal? Estás roja.

Los demás se acercaron, curiosos y algo preocupados.

-¡S-Si! ¡No-no-no-no…no pasa nada!

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Hiashi al ver a su hija golpeándose las mejillas, intentando quitarse el sonrojo de la cara.

Hinata asintió una y otra vez, desenfrenadamente. Luego se giró para ver a sus amigos, junto a Neji y Hanabi. Tomó mucho aire y se inclinó.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CUIDAR DE MI!

Todos suspiraron al ver eso, y Hanabi se golpeó la frente. Hinata no había cambiado nada. Y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se entristecieron un poco por eso. ¿Acaso Hinata pensaba que ellos lo hacían por lastima o por obligación? En realidad querían saber más de Hinata, llegar a conocerla más.

Querían verla sonriendo. Aunque lo habían logrado un par de veces, eso les estaba costando un poquito de trabajo.

.

El rostro de Hinata estaba desencajado.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de aquella sala, comiendo el delicioso pastel de Hanabi y unos rollos de canela que había hecho para su hermana, a la cual le encantaban. Todos hablaban animadamente, aunque por obvias razones la peliazul no aportaba mucho a la conversación. Hasta que Naruto lo notó y recordó algo que Hinata le había dicho, sobre querer ir a un lugar. Entonces lo mencionó, alto y fuerte, y allí fue donde la peliazul reaccionó.

-Lo recordaste…-susurró ella.

-¡Pues claro que lo recordé, Hinata! Te prometí que iríamos al salón de juegos.

-Pe-Pe-Pero… cre- creí que lo olvidarías… -murmuró ella mirando al piso. Ciertamente le había dicho a Naruto que quería ir al salón de juegos mientras iban en la ambulancia. Creyó que el rubio lo olvidaría porque no era importante en una situación como esa o simplemente por el pánico del momento.

-¡Pues no lo olvide-ttebayo! ¡Tenemos que ir mañana! ¡Además también hay que ir al cine!

-¡Me gusta ese plan! –exclamó Sakura alegre. -¡Vamos todos! Neji y Hanabi también podrían venir.

Hanabi tragó su pedazo de pastel, y Neji tomaba té al igual que Hiashi.

-¡Ah! No, no es necesario que nos inviten, después de todo es un día que Hinata pasará con sus amigos, ¿no? –dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Sí, será el primer día que ella saldrá con amigos en toda su vida. No deberíamos estar ahí. –dijo Neji.

-Y-Y-Yo… no-no-no tengo pro-problema… en que vayan… -musitó Hinata. De hecho, si su primo y su hermana estuvieran allí, se sentiría menos incomoda y fuera de lugar.

-¡Ya te dije que no, nee-sama! ¡Asegúrate de pasarlo bien con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?! –exclamó Hanabi sonriente, señalando a su hermana.

-S-Sí… -murmuró ella.

-Hmp. Si es lo que quieren no podemos hacer nada. –dijo Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke-kun… -dijo Sakura.

-Además creo que tienen un poco de razón. –dijo Sasuke, bebiendo de su té. –Mañana será un día para Hinata, y ellos quieren que su primera vez sea con gente ajena a su familia, ya que nunca ha pasado eso.

-De acuerdo. –suspiró Sakura finalmente. -¡Bien, entonces vamos a pasárnosla genial mañana, Hinata! –exclamó mirando a Hinata, quien miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-S-Sí. Me-me esforzaré. –dijo Hinata, y Hanabi volvió a golpearse la frente. Su hermana nunca aprendería.

* * *

-¡No puedo hacerlo! –gritó Hinata, acostada en su cama boca abajo, y con su cabeza sobre su almohada.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Sakura se habían ido hace unos diez minutos. Hanabi, sentada en el borde de la cama de Hinata miraba como su hermana se ahogaba en sus frustraciones. Era cierto que la peliazul era una completa inexperta cuando se trataba de relaciones social. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si fallaba en alguno de los juegos? ¿Y si no podía llevar a cabo ningún tema de conversación? ¿Y si reinaba el silencio incómodo? ¿Y si después de eso no le volvían a hablar? ¿Y si…?

-No te preocupes, nee-sama. Ve y diviértete, estuviste muchos días en el hospital.

-¿Y si no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar?

-Puedes hablar de cosas que te gusten.

-Pero yo no soy interesante… soy aburrida…

-Eso no es cierto. Sólo por que tus gustos no son iguales a los de los demás, no quiere decir que seas aburrida. –le dijo Hanabi, sonriendo.

-A ti tampoco te parecen interesantes mis gustos… -susurró ella.

-Eh…. –balbuceó Hanabi, sintiéndose descubierta. –Pues es que… no es que escribir historias y poemas sea de mi gusto, nee-sama…

-No es gusto de nadie, Hanabi. –dijo ella, hundiendo más su cabeza en su almohada. –Por eso, seguro que ellos se aburrirán de mí…

-No lo creo, ellos quieren conocerte. –dijo Hanabi, inclinándose un poco hacia su hermana.

-No quiero que se decepcionen de mí…-dijo Hinata, pero de repente recordó las palabras de Naruto.

_"__Es arte, Hinata."_

_-"Ni mis poemas ni mis historias son arte, a nadie le parecen buenos más que a Kakashi-sensei…" –_pensó Hinata, deprimiéndose un poco.

-Estoy segura de que no se decepcionarán. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma, nee-sama.-continuó Hanabi, mirando sonriente a su hermana. –No tenías tanto miedo de ir antes de la pelea de Neji con Naruto.

-E-Es que… um…. En ese momento yo…. Estoy mas nerviosa ahora…

-¡No hay nada de que preocuparse, nee-sama! Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se están esforzando al máximo para ser tus amigos. Aprovecha la oportunidad.

-¿Y si hago algo mal? –preguntó Hinata, dándole la vuelta a su cabeza para apoyarla de lado sobre la almohada y ver a Hanabi.

-Eres un ser humano y los seres humanos se equivocan. Es normal.

-Eso no me convence. ¿No podrías ir con nosotros?

-Ya te dije que es una salida de amigos. No iré. Ellos estuvieron muy preocupados por ti estos días, así que debes ir. No tienes opción.

-S-Sí…-susurró ella. Tal vez era cierto que ellos se habían preocupado mucho por ella, no esperaba que Sakura la abrazara de esa manera, ni que Naruto lo hiciera. Sasuke solo se había dignado a decir "Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta", al parecer él no era tan expresivo como Naruto y Sakura. Pero estaba asustada. Mañana saldría por primera vez sin Hanabi ni sin su padre. Esta vez estaba sola.

* * *

Sakura le había dicho que se encontraran en el parque central de Konoha a las diez de la mañana. En él, había una hermosa fuente, bancas para sentarse y se podían ver algunos niños jugando junto a personas paseando por ahí. Hinata miró el reloj de su muñeca una vez más, eran las diez en punto. A esa hora se habían citado, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaran? Tal vez la habían dejado plantada. Una salida de amigos requería gastar dinero, asi que ella trajo para poder pagar todos los gastos que se pudieran presentar. No quería ser una molestia. Esperaba que llegaran pronto, no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada aunque bien podría apreciar el paisaje, eso justificaría un poco el haber salido de su casa. Aún así le daba un poco de miedo que no llegaran, pero le daba más miedo que llegaran y que tuvieran que conversar.

Suspiró. Tenía que esforzarse un poco más, ciertamente estaba un poco asustada pero debía intentar caerles bien.

-Vaya, llegaste muy temprano. –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Hinata se volteó para ver a un azabache con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, mirándola. Aquel chico se sentó al lado de la Hyuuga, la cual se tensó un poco ante eso. ¡Tenía que esforzarse! No podía dejar que sus miedos le ganaran.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto él con su mirada penetrante de siempre. La peliazul negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-N-No es nada.

-Sí que eres tímida. –dijo Sasuke, mirando hacia el parque. –No entiendo por qué temerle a las personas.

-Y-Yo-Yo no…

-A decir verdad yo no sabía tu nombre antes de que el dobe nos hablara sobre ti. Creo que es el mismo caso con Sakura.

-¿Na-Na-Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata, algo sorprendida. Sasuke asintió, y ahora que lo pensaba no conocía las razones por las cuales Naruto se había acercado a ella. Lástima… tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo era algo imposible de creer. Si fuera por lástima, ella tal vez tendría muchos amigos, pero las personas ni siquiera sentían algo así por ella. Simplemente era invisible a los ojos de los demás, los cuales simplemente se dignaban a seguir tranquilamente con sus vidas. Quería saberlo. Quería saber por qué Naruto se había acercado a ella.

¿Qué tenía Uzumaki Naruto de diferente a los demás?

-¡Duele Sakura-chan! ¡Me haces daño-ttebayo! –escuchó a una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Ahí viene el dobe. –dijo Sasuke. Hinata solo se llevó una mano al pecho y vio como una Sakura enfurecida arrastraba a un rubio adolorido por la oreja hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Naruto fue liberado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? –preguntó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-EL…. SE ATREVIO A DECIRME… ¡SE ATREVIO A DECIRME…! –refunfuñaba Sakura, respirando pesadamente por la rabia.

-¿Plana? Hehehehe, Sakura-chan, no debo mentir-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES PLANA?! –exclamó Sakura iracunda, golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó la Hyuuga alarmada, acercándose al rubio en el suelo que se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

Sakura se arrepintió de su acción al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la ojiperla. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a golpear a Naruto, pero Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a eso, sobre todo después de la pelea con Neji.

-Lo-Lo siento, Hinata. No había caído en cuenta de que te preocuparías por ello.-dijo Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan, eso me dolió-ttebayo! –exclamó el rubio adolorido levantándose, con una Hinata preocupada a su lado. Sakura quería golpearlo, pero suspiró. A Hinata le costaría acostumbrarse a eso, tenía que calmarse.

-Verás Hinata, Naruto es un idiota que no conoce la palabra "tacto", así que a veces lo golpeo por idiota. Tal vez así aprenda un poquito de algo que se llama "cuidado con las palabras". –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Pe-Pe-Pero eso… -murmuró Hinata, viendo al rubio quien la miraba con aquellos ojos azules. –E-Eso… e-e-es… ummm…

-¿Uh? Vamos, Hinata, dilo. –dijo Sakura, intentando motivarla. Si querían que ella confiara mas en ellos, debía empezar por poder decir lo que pensaba sin miedo.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, poniéndose roja. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella no tenía derecho de regañar a Sakura. Ellos estaban intentando ser sus amigos, si decía algo simplemente arruinaría todo. Ellos se estaban esforzando tanto por ella, no debía decir algo inapropiado y arruinar las cosas. Ella no era nadie para juzgar las acciones de Sakura. Recordó cuando nadie la escuchó cuando intentó hablar sobre sus sentimientos o pensamientos, simplemente la ignoraron. Si no quería aburrirlos, no debía hablar sobre sus opiniones. ¡Qué idiota había sido al abrir la boca!

-¡Hinata! –escuchó a Naruto detrás de ella, tomándole el hombro. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿E-Eh? –musitó ella confundida.

-Estuviste parada ahí sin decir nada por varios segundos. –dijo Sasuke, mirándola. - ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella negó con su cabeza de nuevo, nerviosa y aun con la cara roja.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Hinata? –le preguntó Sakura, sonriéndole. Hinata volvió a negar con la cabeza, muy roja.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto. –No tengas miedo. Estamos aquí para escucharte. –Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza de nuevo, muy roja. Esto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-O-O-Olvidenlo… po-po-por fa-favor….

Sakura suspiró. Hinata no iba a hablar.

-¿Quieres que no golpee tanto a Naruto? –preguntó ella.

Hinata asintió algo dudosa.

-Lo entiendo. –dijo Sakura sonriéndole. –Pero no deberías tener miedo de decir lo que piensas, Hinata. No tiene nada de malo.

-Pe-Pe-Pero… yo no-no tengo derecho a-a-a regañarte… -murmuró ella, jugando con sus dedos.

-No es un regaño, Hinata. Sólo estás diciendo tus opiniones, y yo puedo considerar si hacer caso a tus opiniones o no. –le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-N-No-No ha-hace ninguna di-diferencia si-si di-digo lo que pienso o-o no. –murmuró ella, girando sus dedos índices uno alrededor de otro.

-No digas esas cosas. –le dijo Naruto duramente, tomándola de los hombros y dándole la vuelta para verla de frente. -¿Acaso tus pensamientos no son importantes?

-So-solo son… importantes para mí… -susurró ella, mientras su mirada se oscurecía un poco.

-¡Pues eso se acabo! –exclamó Naruto. -¿Recuerdas que dijimos que estaríamos ahí para escucharte?

-S-Sí… -murmuró ella, alzando la mirada un poco. Era cierto, ellos dijeron que la escucharían y que estarían ahí para ella. Aún así, no quería ser una molestia.

-Pues más te vale que lo recuerdes. –le dijo Naruto seriamente, lo que intimidó a Hinata un poco. –Eres nuestra amiga. Eres una amiga más, como Sakura-chan o el teme. Tienes derecho de expresarte al igual que ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Sí.-murmuró ella, sonriendo un poco. Tenía que esforzarse, por ellos. Por las primeras personas que habían logrado verla de verdad. Y por Naruto, quien intentaba salvarla de su oscuridad.

No debía rendirse.

* * *

-E-E-Esto es… -balbuceó Hinata al ver el lugar lleno de adolescentes, distintos tipos de juegos por todos lados y un ambiente muy animado.

-Bienvenida al salón de juegos. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. -¡Bien, quiero superar el record en la guitarra eléctrica! ¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Tengo mi tarjeta aquí mismo! –y se la llevó, corriendo hacia donde había una maquina con una pantalla y una guitarra.

-¿Tú tienes una, teme? –preguntó Naruto, viendo como Sakura y Hinata se alejaban rápidamente. Sasuke sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta del salón de juegos, mostrándosela arrogantemente a Naruto.

-Te reto dobe. A que no me ganas en la máquina de boxeo. He ganado todas las veces.

-¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¡Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte quien es el mejor-ttebayo!

Y tras decir eso, arrancó velozmente hacia donde se encontraba aquel ring con los muñecos de color rojo y azul. Sasuke lo siguió desde atrás, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Naruto nunca había podido derrotarlo. Y probablemente nunca lo haría.

.

_Un rato considerable después…_

-¡Al fin te gané, teme! –exclamó Naruto feliz, después de haberle dado en la cara al arrogante muñeco azul de Sasuke. Llevaba varios intentos en ganarle al azabache, pero no lo lograba. Se estaba frustrando, hasta que en un momento de suerte Sasuke bajó la guardia y Naruto le ganó.

-Hmp. Eso fue suerte, usuratonkachi.

-¡Soy el mejor-ttebayo! ¡Tienes que inclinarte ante el rey de este juego, Sasuke!

-Si, si, lo que digas. Mejor vamos a ver qué le está haciendo Sakura a Hinata.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Vamos! –exclamó Naruto, y salió corriendo de nuevo. Sasuke lo siguió sonriendo orgulloso, Hinata era una buena forma para que Naruto olvidara su victoria.

Aunque el rubio tal vez lo recordaría después.

.

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué no puedo superar el record?! –exclamó Sakura, ya enfadada. Llevaba varios intentos por superar el record en una canción que aun no lograba dominar. Con la guitarra en su mano, refunfuñó viendo la pantalla de puntuaciones. Vio a Hinata quien solo la miraba desde atrás un poco preocupada. ¡Diablos, se había olvidado de ella! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga era?! -¡Hinata, inténtalo! –exigió Sakura, extendiéndole la guitarra.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

-Nu-nunca he jugado…

-Hay una primera vez para todo, Hinata. Ven, te enseñaré. No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

-Pe-Pero… me-me da ve-vergüenza…

-¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Hinata! ¿Qué mejor forma de superar tu timidez que con esto?

Hinata lo pensó. ¿Aceptar o no aceptar la propuesta de Sakura?

.

-Oh, Sakura-chan. Creí que estabas jugando-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto al verla, pero se quedó callado al ver a Hinata con la guitarra en la mano y a Sakura viéndola ansiosa.

-Shhhhh. No la distraigas, ya va a empezar. –le susurró Sakura en forma de regaño, mientras Sasuke también miraba la escena.

Los tres estaban pendientes a los movimientos de Hinata, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, mirando la pantalla y esperando a que comenzara la canción. Pero al darse cuenta, Sakura notó que era la misma canción que ella no había logrado dominar. ¡Se le había olvidado cambiarla!

Pero ya era muy tarde.

.

_Akane iro shita sora ga ochite  
mou sorosoro kanashii kisetsu da ne  
sonna hi no gogo  
Kimi to deatta hajimari kara  
kiritotteku omoide ano toki wo modoshite_

_._

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hinata tocaba la guitarra como una profesional, acertando en cada una de aquellas notas que aparecían en la pantalla y moviendo sus blanquecinos dedos con astucia.

.

_Itsumo kokoro ni nagareru koe ga  
doushite mo hanarenai  
Yureru kimochi wo isso kono kaze ga  
fukitobashite kurereba ii no ni_

_Tada aitakute koishikute zawameku kara_

_._

Era divertido. Tocar esa guitarra y acertar aquellas notas al son de la música era muy divertido. Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, tocando la guitarra con entusiasmo y su cabello largo y azulado empezó a moverse con ella.

.

_Kuruoshii hodo ni mune no oku ga  
ima mo tsuyoku shimetsukerareteiru  
mou yokatta no ni  
Tada itsumademo kono kioku wo  
nakushitaku wa nai kara mou nidoto...  
sayonara_

_._

La canción continuó, y las personas empezaron a acercarse curiosas. Esa canción era conocida en el salón de juegos por ser una de las más difíciles y con más notas, y al ver que esa chica las tocaba todas, empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor y a vitorear con entusiasmo. Esa chica estaba a punto de superar el puntaje máximo. Hinata se dio cuenta de la gente acercándose, pero decidió concentrarse en la música, llevaba un buen puntaje. La gente gritaba emocionada, y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura luchaban por no ser aplastados por la multitud. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata tocaba tan bien la guitarra? Se supone que era la primera vez que ella había ido a un salón de juegos. Felices por su amiga, vitorearon también.

-¡Así se hace, Hinata!

-¡Muéstrales lo que tienes!

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Hinata, llenada por la emoción y la adrenalina, siguió tocando la guitarra emocionada, y la gente a su alrededor gritó emocionada. Hinata había superado el puntaje máximo. Siguió tocando emocionada y sonriente, hasta que la canción terminó. Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Vieron la pantalla de puntuaciones emocionados, Hinata no había fallado en ninguna nota. Se dio la vuelta sonriente, y vio como todos la vitoreaban y la felicitaban. Se acercaron a ella, arrinconándola.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Naruto, Sasuke, muchas personas desconocidas… mirándola. Muchas personas hablándole a la vez, mirándola, tocándola…

Se quedó en blanco y comenzó a asustarse.

Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de desmayarse, Naruto la cogió del brazo y la sacó del montón de personas.

-¡Eso fue increíble-ttebayo! –le dijo Naruto sonriente mientras las personas comenzaban a dispersarse y Sasuke la miraba sorprendido mientras Sakura tenía estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No creí que lograrías dominar una canción tan difícil! ¡Te deje la canción que yo no había podido dominar por error, y tu lo lograste! ¡Eres increíble, Hinata!- exclamó Sakura sonriendo emocionada.

-Hmp. Eso fue impresionante. Felicidades. –le dijo Sasuke, sonriendo.

Hinata de repente se sintió muy feliz. Era una nueva especie de felicidad, una indescriptible. En realidad ellos estaban orgullosos de ella.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Hinata sonriente. Los tres amigos sonrieron también. Tal vez Hinata estaba en un buen camino para poder superar su soledad.

Aunque aun faltara mucho por mejorar.

Durante varias horas más estuvieron jugando varios juegos más, en uno encestaron balones de baloncesto, en otro golpearon al topo –juego que Sakura casi rompe por la brutalidad y velocidad con la golpeaba a aquellos topos que salían de los distintos agujeros- y también estuvieron en la máquina de baile, juego en el que Hinata no se defendió muy bien pero aun así disfrutó. Incluso fueron a la máquina de los peluches, y sólo lograron sacar uno gracias a Naruto –el cual casi rompe la maquina ante la frustración de que la maquina era más fuerte que él-: un perrito blanco con manchas negras y sus orejitas negras. Se lo regalaron a Hinata, quien al principio no quiso aceptarlo pero al final lo aceptó.

Nunca había tenido un día tan maravilloso como ese.

* * *

_Tres de la tarde…_

Hinata comía su hamburguesa mientras sonreía un poco y aquel peluche descansaba en su regazo. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban junto a ella, comiendo en una de las mesas en medio de la plaza de comidas en aquel mismo centro comercial en el que habían estado jugando. Ciertamente la destreza de Hinata con la guitarra los había dejado impresionados a todos, aunque ella les había asegurado minutos antes que ella no tocaba la guitarra, y menos había jugado ese juego antes. Estaban realmente impresionados.

Por otro lado, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban felices. Hinata irradiaba felicidad mientras jugaba en los distintos juegos con ellos. Naruto por otro lado disfrutaba verla sonreír, le gustaba ver su rostro feliz sin esa oscuridad que siempre la atormentaba.

-La-Lamento haber arruinado tu puntaje, Sa-Sakura-san… -dijo Hinata - se-se que querías… superar tú ese puntaje, pero yo…

Sakura se sorprendió. Hinata casi no había tartamudeado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hinata. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Nunca creí que serías tan buena. –exclamó sonriente. - ¿Te gustó ese juego?

-Si… mucho…-susurró ella, sonriendo y mirando su hamburguesa. –E-Etto… yo pagaré las hamburguesas, debí pagar los juegos también… lo siento mucho.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño –No eres un banco andante.

-¡Este es un día para ti, Hinata! ¡Es una invitación por parte de nosotros! ¡No tienes que pagar nada! Tal vez si hacemos una salida la próxima vez, nos repartamos los gastos. ¡Pero hoy tú eres nuestra invitada! –exclamó Sakura sonriéndole.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡No deberían…!

-Insistimos, Hinata. Así que disfruta este día, ¿de acuerdo?-insistió Sakura.

-Sí… -susurró ella, sonriendo un poco. Ellos son en realidad increíbles personas.

-¡Pues la diversión aun no termina-ttebayo! –gritó Naruto emocionado. -¡Ahora iremos al cine!

-¿Y qué película veremos? –preguntó Sasuke, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Hummm… no lo sé-ttebayo. ¿Qué deberíamos ver?

-Iremos a ver las carteleras. Debemos ver que películas hay. –dijo Sakura, y los tres asintieron.

.

Tras terminar de comer, los cuatro se dirigieron al tercer piso de aquel enorme centro comercial, ya que allí se encontraban las salas de cine. Se acercaron a ver las películas que estaban en cartelera, y hubieron dos favoritas: una de acción y otra romántica.

-¡La de "_Indomables_" es mejor-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto, protestando.

-¡Yo también quiero ver esa, Sakura! –exclamó Sasuke, dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería.

-¡No, la mejor es "_El sueño de ella"! _¡Ustedes no saben nada de películas! ¡¿Verdad, Hinata?! –exclamó Sakura para mirar a la chica, pero la encontró más allá, mirando el cartel de una de las películas. Sasuke y Naruto miraron también como la chica veía con esmero aquel cartel, con una de sus manos sobre su pecho y su rostro anhelante.

Se habían olvidado de preguntarle a ella qué quería ver.

Idiotas. Así se sintieron.

Naruto se acercó a ella, parándose a su lado y viendo el cartel promocional. En aquel cartel, podía verse una chica de cabello castaño, caminando por un campo de girasoles.

-Se llama igual que… -musitó la chica.

-¿Igual qué…? –preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

-Mi poema que se transformó en un avioncito de papel, y fue tirado por la ventana… -murmuró ella. Naruto miró atentamente el nombre de aquella película.

_"__El rastro de la fe"_

-¿Quieres verla?-le preguntó Naruto.

-¡No! ¡Digo…! ¡La veré en otra oportunidad! ¿Ya-ya han escogido una película? –le preguntó sonriendo, intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Hinata- le dijo Naruto, mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole. Sabía que la chica quería verla, lo veía en sus aperlados ojos. –Quieres verla, ¿verdad? Dime la verdad.

-U-Ummmm…. –asintió ella con la cabeza, débilmente y mirando el piso. –Pe-Pero puedo ve-verla en o-otra ocasión, de verdad…

Sasuke y Sakura también se acercaron a ella y vieron el cartel.

-¿Uh? ¿Y esta película? ¿De que tratará? –preguntó Sakura.

-Hmp. No lo sé. Pero se ve muy sentimental. –dijo Sasuke. –Es mejor si vemos "_Indomables", _¿verdad, dobe?

-Hmmmmm…. ¡podríamos ver esta-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no es necesario que…! –exclamó Hinata, reaccionando al instante con el peluche en uno de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Sakura. –Tal vez sea interesante. Quieres verla, ¿verdad, Hinata?

-Pe-Pe-Pero… us-ustedes quieren ver o-otras películas… no es necesario que…

-¡Es un día para ti, Hinata! ¡Es justo que escojas la película! Nos preocupaste mucho durante el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital, ¡así que acepta el ofrecimiento! –exclamó Sakura animada, apuntándola con el dedo.

-Pe-Pero…

-Tch. Ya qué. –murmuró Sasuke. –Veremos "_Indomables" _otro día.

-Sasuke, no seas tan desagradable-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto.

-Cállate, usuratonkachi.

.

Los cuatro entraron a la gran sala de cine mientras Hinata mantenía aquel peluche del perrito entre sus brazos. Se ubicaron cerca del medio de aquella sala, que estaba medio llena de personas. La película empezó, al principio Naruto y Sasuke no parecían muy interesados en la trama ya que se veía algo aburrida, mientras Sakura y Hinata la veían con esmero. Sin embargo a medida que la película transcurrió, Naruto también quedo atrapado por la trama, viéndola entusiastamente mientras Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos el cual también termino por ver la película. Se trataba de una chica que había perdido a su madre a una temprana edad, y que ahora viajaba por el mundo para hacer la última voluntad que ella le había encargado.

Hinata casi podía jurar que su poema se parecía a eso. ¿A dónde había ido a parar aquel avioncito de papel?

Además, ese poema…

.

_Tres horas después…_

-¡Fue hermoso-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto con lagrimitas en sus ojos. Salían de aquella sala de cine, y el único que no tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos era Sasuke.

-Hmp. Hubiera preferido ver algo de acción.

-¡Eres muy duro de corazón, teme! ¡Todos en la sala estaban llorando-dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto conmovido, mientras saliendo detrás de ellos estaban otras personas igual de conmovidas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Eso fue hermoso! –exclamó Sakura, lagrimeando conmovida. -¡¿No crees, Hinata?! –dijo mirando a la peliazul, quien botaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ese poema ella lo había escrito en honor a su madre. Y ver esa película solo le hizo recordar muchas cosas. No quería recordar al blanquecino rostro sin vida de su madre en aquel hospital. A su madre agonizante, quien murió ante sus ojos mientras los médicos intentaban restaurar sus signos vitales e intentaban sacarla de aquella habitación. Pero su madre ya estaba muerta. Aquellas promesas que su madre le hizo…

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-¡E-E-E-Estuvo muy conmovedora! –exclamó Hinata sonriéndole a Sakura, con la voz algo cortada. No. No debía pensar en eso. No debía pensar en su madre, además tampoco debía preocupar a aquellas personas frente a ella.

-Dios… no es para que te pongas así, Hinata. –dijo Sakura, y la abrazó. La ojiperla asintió, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

Naruto y Sasuke solo las miraban sonriendo, mientras el rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas. Pero… esa película le había hecho pensar en sus padres, aquellos que nunca conoció… su madre… aquella que murió antes de poder conocerla. Se deprimió un poco al pensar en eso.

Aun se sentía solo sin saber nada de sus progenitores, pero… estaba obligado a seguir adelante. Con o sin ellos. Agitó su cabeza de un lado para otro, no era momento para entristecerse.

-¡Hinata! ¿Quieres ver a Neko-chan?

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigieron al apartamento de Naruto, disfrutando del alumbrado nocturno y de las personas que por allí rondaban. Caminando tranquilamente y hablando de lo divertido que había sido aquel día, se aproximaron hacia el apartamento de Naruto. Al abrir la puerta, todos entraron a aquel lugar conocido para todos a excepción de la peliazul, quien era la primera vez en ir a ese lugar.

De repente el gato blanco salió de la habitación de Naruto, yendo a la sala. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Está sano y salvo-ttebayo.

-¡Neko-chan! –exclamó Hinata contenta, acercándose al gato rápidamente y arrodillándose frente a él. Lo cargó entre sus brazos emocionada, y el gato la reconoció, ronroneando feliz ante el contacto. Lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo extendió ante ella. -¡Estas mas gordito!

Sasuke y Sakura soltaron una risita ante eso, y Naruto solo se rascó detrás de la cabeza, nervioso.

-Es porque el idiota de aquí le ha dado ramen. –dijo Sakura, apuntando a Naruto.

-A él le gusta-ttebayo. –refunfuñó Naruto, mirando a Hinata quien abrazaba al gato sonriente.

-¿A Neko-chan le gusta el ramen? Eso explica algunas cosas… -murmuró ella, mirando hacia arriba y recordando. – Cuando le llevaba sus sobres de comida, a veces estos eran de sabor a ramen. Neko-chan siempre dejaba el plato limpio cuando le llevaba de esos.

Los tres sonrieron al ver a la chica mimando al gato entre sus brazos. Ya no se veía tan triste, irradiaba felicidad y hablaba con más naturalidad. Y no era solo por el gato.

Era porque por primera vez Hinata se sentía valorada por otros. Era algo triste pensarlo, pero de ahora en adelante siempre estarían con ella.

Porque ellos… son sus amigos.

.

Después de eso, todos comieron ramen en el apartamento de Naruto, felices y animados. Neko-chan empezó a jugar con el peluche de Hinata, pero afortunadamente el gatito tenia las garras muy pequeñas como para dañarlo. Estuvieron un rato mas allí, y al final todos fueron a sus casas. Naruto quiso acompañar a Hinata, pero ella se negó.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡En realidad, muchas gracias! –exclamó Hinata sonriendo.

Los tres sonrieron. Pero Naruto aun estaba algo preocupado. El instituto…

¿Las cosas podrían cambiar a favor de Hinata?

.

* * *

.

**Omake.**

**_Dos años antes…_**

Dos reconocidos hombres caminaban por una de las calles de Konoha, ambos en búsqueda de inspiración. Uno de ellos era un productor de películas, y el otro era un reconocido artista. Ambos, caminando tranquilamente, miraban a su alrededor intentando hallar su inspiración, ya que les habían dicho que Konoha era un buen lugar para recuperar su musa perdida.

-Deidara. ¿Te has inspirado ya? –preguntó aquel hombre pelirrojo a su compañero, con las manos en sus bolsillos. –Yo ya he encontrado algo de inspiración.

\- Hmmmm. Aún no encuentro la inspiración que necesito, maestro Sasori. Mi última película fue una de las más exitosas de mi carrera. Incluso ha tenido algunas explosiones. Hm.

-Si que eres un aficionado a eso, ¿no? Pero deberías probar algo nuevo. –le dijo Sasori, mientras ambos caminaban por aquel sendero en el parque.

-Quiero hacer eso. Pero de todas maneras no puede olvidar que las explosiones son un verdadero arte, maestro Sasori. No puedes subestimarlas así de la nada, y hay distintos tipos de explosiones. –le dijo el rubio animadamente. –El arte es una explosión.

-Mejor piensa en algo nuevo. Podrias sorprender al estudio con algo nuevo. Algo sentimental vendría bien de parte tuya.

-Esperaba que me ayudara con eso, maestro Sasori. Usted es un gran artista. Hm. –dijo Deidara, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo para si mismo.

De repente, un avión de papel aterrizó en la coleta de aquel hombre rubio. Sasori, al verlo, lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió el papel, desdoblándolo.

-¿"El rastro de la fe"? –preguntó Sasori al ver aquel pedazo de papel. Deidara curioso se acercó a ver también. Ambos empezaron a leer aquel poema, y cuando terminaron abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. –Es muy bueno.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamó Deidara. –La temática, el sentimiento, la expresión… sería perfecto para mi nueva película. ¿Quién lo escribió? Podríamos encontrar a esa persona.

-No esta firmado por ningún lado. –dijo Sasori, revisando la hoja en busca de algún nombre. –Además estaba transformado en un avión de papel… tal vez quien lo escribió ya no lo necesitaba. Curiosa forma de deshacerse de un poema.

-Bien, entonces le llevaré esto a la gente del estudio. –dijo Deidara, tomando la hoja de papel en sus manos. – Seguramente será un éxito. Hm.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con los derechos de autor. –le dijo Sasori, mientras su compañero miraba aquel poema ilusionadamente.

-Si la persona lo desechó, no debe haber problemas. Aun así, si la persona que lo escribió aparece ante mí, ¡voy a recompensarlo gratamente! ¡Hm!

-Dudo que eso suceda. El viento sopla en distintas direcciones. Quien sabe de donde ha venido aquella pequeña pieza de arte.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Sé que van a querer matarme con los capítulos que vienen... lo presiento. A que nadie se esperaba aquello de Deidara y Sasori.

Por cierto, aqui en mi pais se usa una tarjeta para recargarla con dinero, y luego la pasas por cada maquina que quieras jugar. Asi el precio del juego se va descontando de la tarjeta. No se como es en los otros paises.

¡Una pelicula! ¡Hicieron una pelicula! Hinata perdió un pedazo de papel aquel dia, pero aquello volvio a ella como algo mucho mejor. Hay personas a las que el destino se encarga de recompensar.

**Chelsea: **¿Por que dices que van a querer matarte con los capitulos que vienen? ¡Ah, es por-!

¡No lo digas! *se hace bolita en el piso y rueda*.

Las cosas van a cambiar mucho desde este punto. Estense preparados para lo que viene porque puede darles infarto al corazon. Tengan sus pastillas para el corazón a la mano. ¡La otra semana, entrega doble!

_**Capitulo 11. Deseos de una flor de loto.**_

_**Capitulo 12. Recuerdo trágico.**_

**_Yo como que huyo..._**

*sigue rodando en el piso*

¡Nos vemos la otra semana con dos capitulos! Un regalito por sus reviews, asi que les dare dos capitulos la otra semana. ¡Empiecen a contar los dias! ¡Buajajajajajajajajajaaaaaa!

**Chelsea:** Si que eres mala. Una razon mas para aparentar tu muerte como suicidio.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	12. Cap 11: Deseos De Una Flor De Loto

¡Bien, lo deuda es prometido!

**Chelsea: **Es "lo prometido es deuda".

¡Capitulo uno de la entrega doble de esta semana! Ohhh, mi corazon late al ver tantas personas siguiendo esta historia. Sus reviews son importantes para mi, ¡asi que dejen uno!

No puedo creer que este fic ya llegó a los 50 reviews... este es oficialmente mi fic con mas reviews, incluso ya superó a "Su verdadera intención", y ese fic tiene el doble de visitas que este.

Aunque bueno, este ya tiene mas de diez capítulos...

¡Ah, me callo! Puede ser que no le vean objetivo a este capitulo, pero esta enlazado con el capitulo siguiente, y también llena un par de huecos que se presentarán mas adelante.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, el sempai de Chelsea.

**Chelsea: **¡Claro que no!

Sin mas preámbulos...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Deseos De Una Flor De Loto**

**.**

**.**

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Abre la puerta! –exclamaba Hanabi, golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor. Era domingo, y normalmente a las siete de la mañana ella también estaría durmiendo, pero ese no era el caso. Cuando al fin sintió movimiento dentro de la habitación, sus ansias se calmaron un poco. Un par de minutos después, pudo ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a una Hinata somnolienta. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-Hanabi… ¿qué-? –Hinata fue interrumpida rápidamente por su hermana, siendo jalada por esta a la sala, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido. Hanabi se sentó en la mesa a comer, apresurada. Entonces lo notó: su hermana menor no estaba en pijama, sino que vestía ropa de entrenamiento. -¡¿Hanabi?!

-¡Muevete, nee-sama! ¡Hoy Neji nos dará nuestra primera clase de Juuken!

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-¡¿Dónde tenias la cabeza cuando nos lo dijo hace un mes?! –exclamó Hanabi, tragando su desayuno. Hinata se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer apresuradamente al ver el afán de su hermana.

-Lo olvidé. –dijo Hinata con la boca llena.

-¡Pues come rápido y apresúrate! Neji nos espera en quince minutos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TAN RÁPIDO?!

Hanabi asintió, y Hinata también decidió comer rápidamente. A toda su velocidad tragó su desayuno, yendo a su cuarto para ponerse ropa de entrenamiento. En aproximadamente siete minutos, ambas se encontraban ya listas y preparadas en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Dónde está padre? –preguntó Hinata mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

-Trabajando. Al parecer tiene cosas que hacer. ¡Ahora vámonos! –exclamó Hanabi, y cogió la mano de Hinata, echando ambas a correr por la calle hacia la casa de Neji. No se detuvieron a descansar ni por un minuto, corriendo desenfrenadamente por las calles y chocando un par de veces con personas en el camino, a lo que Hinata se avergonzó.

Pero entonces recordó que su primo la esperaba, y siguió corriendo sin descanso.

.

_Diez minutos después, casa de Neji…_

-¡Llegan tarde! –exclamó Neji molesto, viendo a las dos hermanas Hyuuga exhaustas. La casa de Neji era como los antiguos templos del clan Hyuuga, era un templo espacioso, tradicional y con varios campos de entrenamiento. Allí, Hizashi y Neji han entrenado el Juuken desde hace años. Hiashi sabe esta arte marcial, pero ambos mayores Hyuuga consideraron que Neji era el mejor para el trabajo de enseñarle a Hinata y a Hanabi.

Y bueno, Hinata ya había experimentado el poder del Juuken en carne propia…

-Hinata. –dijo Neji, mirando a la peliazul exhausta. –No creo que sea bueno que tú… saliste del hospital hace poco, no deberías forzarte.

-¡Deja eso, Neji! –le reclamó Hanabi. Ciertamente él había mandado a Hinata al hospital, pero era hora de que olvidara ese incidente. -¡Nee-sama necesita hacer ejercicio, ¿Qué mejor forma que esta?!

-Yo puedo hacerlo, Neji-niisan. Además si aprendo el Juuken, tal vez pueda detener tu golpe la próxima vez. –dijo Hinata riendo, a lo que Neji frunció el ceño. ¿La próxima vez? ¿Acaso estaba tan loca como para volverlo a hacer?

-No seas tan imprudente. Terminaste en el hospital por eso.

-Pero Naruto-kun podría haber muerto con ese golpe.

-No digas tonterías. Yo no sería capaz de matarlo.

-Al menos no intencionalmente… -murmuró Hinata por lo bajo. –Estabas tan enojado que no controlabas tu fuerza…

-Realmente querías protegerlo, ¿no? –preguntó Neji, suspirando. Hinata sonrió. -Aunque es un cabeza hueca.

Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando quitar esa idea de su cabeza. ¿Matar a Naruto? No era para tanto, aunque el Juuken estaba especializado en el daño de órganos internos. Lo mejor era comenzar de una vez, así que guió a sus primas hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Tras encontrarse los tres descalzos con sus pies sobre la tierra descalza, Neji se puso en posición de batalla.

-Atáquenme.

-¿Eh? –balbucearon ambas Hyuuga, confundidas. ¿Qué lo atacaran? Pero si su primo era un experto en el Juuken, no tenían oportunidad.

-Necesito saber cómo están sus habilidades. –dijo Neji, sin perder su posición. -¡Adelante!

Hinata y Hanabi se miraron una a la otra, asintiendo decididas. Se abalanzaron contra Neji al tiempo, pero él empezó a esquivarlas. Primero agarró el puño de Hanabi, tirándola hacia un lado y haciéndola caer. En cuanto a Hinata, no quería golpearla debido a lo que había pasado, pero sabía que si quería que su prima se hiciera fuerte tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Tras haber estado esquivando los ataques de Hinata por un buen rato, decidió agarrar su patada en el aire, para darle una vuelta y tirarla al piso.

-¡Ah! –exclamó ella de la sorpresa, sobándose la cabeza adolorida. Neji se preocupó ante eso, pero se destensó al ver a su prima levantarse. Afortunadamente no la había tirado al suelo con mucha fuerza. Hanabi también se levantó, mirando a su primo molesta.

-Ninguna de las dos parece saber nada. ¡Vamos a empezar! –gritó Neji con una voz de autoridad ante la que Hanabi y Hinata se asustaron.

Para empezar, Neji les enseñó las posiciones. El cómo debían pararse al momento de enfrentarse a un oponente era algo importante, así que flexionando las rodillas, separándolas a una distancia prudente y estirando ambas manos en palmas rectas, les enseñó a hacer la posición. La palma derecha iría adelante como ataque principal y a la vez como retaguardia, mientras que la izquierda iría doblada hacia atrás, haciendo que la palma quedara hacia arriba y justo unos centímetros bajo la axila.

-¡Así no es! ¡Separa más las piernas! –exigió Neji, dirigiéndose a Hanabi. Hinata se tensó, no quería que su primo la regañara. Luego, Neji fue a ver la posición de Hinata, inspeccionándola. La chica solo podía sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada seria de su primo. –Mmmm… nada mal.

Después de eso, Neji les mostró como dar los golpes. Alternándose entre una palma y otra, empezaron a dar golpes al frente, siendo guiadas por Neji. Aquella mañana estuvo acompañada de un trabajo arduo, Neji les daba instrucciones y ellas las seguían, dando todo su esfuerzo en sí mismas.

Cerca del medio día, ambas cayeron rendidas al piso.

-¡Vamos! ¿Ya están cansadas? –demandó Neji, viendo a las hermanas Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Ne-Neji-niisan… -murmuró Hinata, jadeando cansada mientras estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la tierra, mientras que Hanabi se encontraba boca arriba.

-Neji… estoy cansada, danos un respiro… -murmuró Hanabi, mientras el sudor se hacía presente en su frente y su rostro estaba rojo. Neji bufó.

-Vamos. Ambas son del clan Hyuuga. ¿O acaso olvidaron lo que eso significa?

-N-No… -murmuró Hinata, cansada. –Pero… es la primera vez que… hago esto…

-¿Acaso están esperando alguna especie de motivación de parte mía? –preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido, mirando a las dos chicas frente a él. Ninguna de las dos respondió, jadeando cansadas.

Tal vez si había sido un poco duro para su primer entrenamiento. A diferencia de él, que era muy bueno en el Juuken.

-Si terminan el entrenamiento de hoy satisfactoriamente… las llevaré a un lugar. –murmuró Neji, algo avergonzado. Normalmente no daría incentivos, pero recordó que Hinata hace poco había salido del hospital, además de que había sido muy estricto.

-¿U-Un… lugar…? –preguntó Hinata, jadeando cansada.

-¿Han oído acerca de la flor de loto? –preguntó Neji, algo incómodo. Hinata y Hanabi se sentaron en el suelo, mirando a su primo sin saber de lo que hablaba. Hasta que Hanabi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se levantó de un golpe.

-¡No me digas que…! ¡¿Sabes donde hay?!

Neji asintió ante el rostro emocionado de Hanabi. Ante el rostro confundido de Hinata, Neji suspiró.

-Se les llama Hasu*. Son flores que crecen bajo aguas pantanosas, y crecen hasta llegar a la superficie para convertirse en una bella flor. –explicó Neji.

-¡Son flores flotantes, nee-sama! –exclamó Hanabi sonriente. Hanabi sólo había podido verlas en imágenes, ya que son muy difíciles de encontrar.

-No son flores flotantes. Parece que flotaran pero no es así. –refunfuñó Neji.

-Ehhh… ya veo. ¿Son bonitas?

-¡Son hermosas, nee-sama! ¡Deberías verlas! –dijo Hanabi, con estrellitas en sus ojos, a lo que Hinata rió. Neji fingió toser, llamando la atención.

-Hace algunos días encontré el lugar donde crecen. Si pueden terminar el entrenamiento de hoy, las llevaré cuando terminemos. El estanque no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero por aquí no hay estanques, Neji-niisan… -dijo Hinata, recordando.

-Hmp. –bufó Neji, sonriendo orgullosamente. –Eso es lo que ustedes creen. Está algo escondido, y por eso pocas personas conocen ese lugar. Pero todo depende de ustedes, si no se esfuerzan lo suficiente no las llevaré.

-¡¿Eeeeehhhh?! ¡Pues entonces daré todo mi esfuerzo! –exclamó Hanabi emocionada. Hinata se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo, y Hanabi la tomó de los hombros con sus ojos llenos de motivación.

-¿Hanabi?

-¡Tenemos que esforzarnos, nee-sama! ¡Al máximo!

-S-Si… -murmuró Hinata, no muy segura de lo que hablaba Hanabi. Nunca había visto una flor de loto ni en imágenes, pero debían ser bonitas si a su hermana le entusiasman tanto. Entonces decidió que se esforzaría por su hermana menor.

-¡Dilo con más entusiasmo! –exigió Hanabi.

-¡Sí! –gritó Hinata esta vez, y Hanabi sonrió complacida.

-Pero no será ahora. Es hora de almorzar. –dijo Neji, para decepción de ambas mujeres.

.

Después de almorzar, estaban listos para comenzar otra vez. Neji sonrió con satisfacción al ver que sus primas se veían más motivadas que antes, y parecía que nada podría derrumbarlas. El entrenamiento comenzó de nuevo, Neji les enseñó diferentes tipos de golpes y también volvieron a enfrentarse a él varias veces. Aunque no podían hacer mucho, se levantaban inmediatamente después de caer al suelo. No se rendirían, estaba claro. Y pensar que ambas estaban así de motivadas por ver una flor rara.

_"__Entre la suciedad del pantano, la flor de loto crece hasta convertirse en la más bella de las flores."_

Aunque ni Hinata ni Hanabi estaban a su nivel, la motivación las hizo más fuertes. Después de todo, eso hacia fuerte a casi todas las personas.

.

_Al atardecer…_

-Nada mal, nada mal. –dijo Neji, viendo a sus primas extendidas en el suelo por el cansancio. Al final, la motivación no eliminaba el cansancio.

-¿En…tonces… iremos…? –preguntó Hanabi entre jadeos. Hinata también estaba interesada, aunque su rostro estaba sudoroso y rojo debido al cansancio.

-Sí. Pero será mejor irnos ahora, a menos que quieran quedarse tiradas en el suelo.

-No… -murmuró Hanabi, levantándose con dificultad y limpiándose la frente exhausta. Hinata hizo lo mismo. –Vamos… a ver esas flores… Neji…

-De todas maneras… podría ser eso… una compensación por haberme golpeado, Neji-niisan… -murmuró Hinata, sonriendo. Neji se sorprendió, ¡Hinata estaba jugando sucio!

-¡Eso es chantaje emocional, Hinata! –exclamó Neji enojado, y Hinata rió. Pero por otro lado, su prima tenía razón.

Tras refrescarse, ponerse los zapatos y salir de aquella occidental mansión, caminaron entre las calles de Konoha las cuales estaban iluminadas por el atardecer. Se dirigieron hacia el parque del sur de Konoha, era un parque pequeño y estaba algo rodeado de matorrales. Dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía ser una cortina de hojas, Neji se adentró en el lugar mientras Hinata y Hanabi lo siguieron. Caminaron sintiendo aquella hierba rozar en sus zapatos, y continuaron adelante. Poco más allá, se encontraron con otra cortina de hojas, y al atravesarla Hanabi y Hinata quedaron anonadadas, viendo el lugar sorprendidas por la majestuosa belleza que allí había.

En aquel estanque las luciérnagas abundaban, mientras que sobre el agua podían verse hojas circulares flotando y unas flores de color rosa, resaltando sobre el agua dando la impresión de que estaban flotando.

-¡Ohhh, es hermoso! –exclamó Hanabi emocionada, acercándose precipitadamente a aquel pequeño estanque de agua. Hinata no se movió, aun seguía anonadada con la belleza del lugar.

-Vamos, Hinata. –le dijo Neji, tomándola del brazo y jalándola, acercándola al borde del estanque. Ambos se arrodillaron al lado de Hanabi, quien miraba las flores encantada. Hinata solo miraba aquellas flores con un toque de maravilla en sus ojos. -¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Neji a su prima, la cual extendía su mano para tocar una de las flores que estaba cerca a la orilla.

-Neji-niisan… es… muy hermoso... –murmuró Hinata, sonriendo maravillada. Neji también sonrió.

Porque de ahora en adelante iba a enmendar todos sus errores, el haberse comportado así con Hinata durante tantos años, siendo ambos unos desconocidos. Porque todos juntos eran una familia, y las familias debían apoyarse sin importar las circunstancias.

El hecho de que Hinata hubiera recibido aquel golpe en vez de Naruto solo le hizo darse cuenta de su error, abriéndole los ojos por completo.

Miró a Hinata, quien sonreía con el simple tacto de una flor de loto.

-¿Sabes lo que significa la flor de loto? –preguntó Neji, a lo que Hinata negó y lo miró curiosa. Hanabi jugaba con las luciérnagas, moviéndose de un lado para otro e intentando atrapar una en sus manos. –La flor de loto significa pureza, esperanza. Aunque está dentro de un estanque sucio y mugriento, la flor de loto lucha por crecer cada día, hasta que un día pueda florecer sobre el agua y pueda mostrarle la belleza al mundo. Sin importar que tan sucia pueda estar el agua, la flor persiste en crecer para ser una de las más hermosas. –relató Neji sonriendo mientras Hinata lo miraba atentamente y algo sorprendida.

-Me gustaría ser una flor de loto… -murmuró Hinata, bajando la mirada.

-Tal vez lo seas, Hinata. –dijo Neji.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Neji curioso, mientras veía a su prima observar como algunas luciérnagas se metían dentro de las flores, provocando que éstas brillaran.

-Por que... yo no destaco como la flor de loto. Tampoco tengo tantas cualidades como ella. Soy tal vez solo una mala hierba.

-Yo no lo creo. Tal vez… eres una flor de loto que aún no ha florecido. Está luchando contra el agua pantanosa, para lograr salir a la superficie y mostrar su belleza. Tal vez esa seas tú. –murmuró Neji.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó Hinata, algo esperanzada. Neji sonrió, feliz. Estaba feliz de que su prima estuviera a salvo.

-Estoy seguro.

-¡Neji! ¡Nee-sama! ¡Miren! –exclamó Hanabi emocionada mientras se acercaba a ellos mostrándoles una luciérnaga posada en su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo la atrapaste? –preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Pero luego, la luciérnaga extendió sus alitas y salió volando.

-¡AH! ¡Noooooo! ¡Al fin había logrado que me tuviera confianza y se fue! –exclamó Hanabi lloriqueando, pero luego se giró a Neji, matándolo con la mirada. -¡Neji, de seguro la asustaste con tu cara de serio!

-¡Como si fuera así! –protestó Neji, y los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras Hinata solo los miraba riendo un poco, parecían un par de niños. Volvió su vista al estanque, donde vio una rana saltar de hoja en hoja.

_Una flor de loto, ¿uh?_

-_"Ayúdame a ser mas fuerte… para poder sobrevivir en este mundo…" _–pensó Hinata mirando aquellas flores flotantes, esperando que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su apartamento, sirviendo un bol de ramen en la mesa. Al ver aquel delicioso y humeante plato de ramen sintió su boca babear. Sin embargo, una llamada interrumpió su cita con su amado ramen. Al ver el remitente de aquella llamada, Naruto cogió su celular rápidamente. Desde que se había ido a Italia, su padrino no lo había llamado ni una sola vez.

-_¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Cómo te va?_

-¡¿Por qué no has llamado, viejo pervertido?!

_-Ummmm… no te enojes, es difícil hacerlo desde aquí. Pero al fin he conseguido un teléfono. Y dime, ¿cómo has estado?_

-Estuve en el hospital un par de días. –dijo Naruto sin rodeos. Ese viejo tenía que hacerse más responsable.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Pero estoy bien ero-sennin, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

_-¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ?!_

-Me enfermé-ttebayo…-mintió. No sería bueno si su padrino se diera cuenta de que se metió en una pelea, pero lo haría tarde o temprano.

_-Ya veo… creí que te habías metido en una pelea o algo así… -_dijo Jiraiya, a lo que Naruto tragó grueso_-, ¿y estas bien?_

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.

_-Me alegra… iré más o menos en un mes, y espero que tus notas hayan mejorado para cuando regrese. _

-Así será-ttebayo. –bufó Naruto. Ya se estaba esforzando más para que sus notas fueran mejores. Entonces decidió tocar "ese" tema con su padrino de nuevo. Necesitaba saberlo, para al menos así calmar un poco la agonía de su corazón. –Oye… ero-sennin… ¿cuándo me dirás quiénes son mis padres? Sé que murieron pero… ¿Por qué no puedes decirme al menos como se llamaban?

Jiraiya suspiró al otro lado de la línea. No era la primera vez que Naruto le insistía con eso.

_-Lo siento… se que debe ser difícil para ti… pero no puedo decírtelo. Con la Tragedia de Kurama quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver… y por tu bien es mejor que no lo sepas._

-¿Por qué…? –murmuró Naruto, empezando a molestarse. -¡¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?! ¡Son mis padres, tengo derecho a saber!

_-Un día lo entenderás…_

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Estoy cansado de no tener respuestas! ¡Necesito saber al menos quienes eran! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ni siquiera decirme quiénes eran?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada?! ¡¿Por qué…?! ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?

Jiraiya miró a su alrededor. La catedral de Milán estaba imponente ante él, pero su mente estaba en el joven herido que hablaba a través del teléfono. Solo esperaba que un día Naruto entendiera que todo aquello…

Era para su protección.

-_Lo siento, Naruto… espero que un día puedas entender mis razones._ –habló Jiraiya a través del teléfono. Naruto apretó los dientes, frustrado.

-Ya tengo diecisiete años, ero-sennin. Estoy cansado de escucharte decir siempre lo mismo. –murmuró Naruto, sintiendo que su voz se cortaba.

_-Naruto… lo siento, solo… espera un poco más. No puedo decirte nada… no aún. Estaré allí en un mes, lo prometo._

-De acuerdo… -murmuró Naruto, resignándose. Y después de un par de minutos más hablando, ambos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

Naruto derrotado, se sentó en la mesa del comedor, poniendo sus brazos como almohada. Estaba cansado de que ese viejo nunca le dijera nada. ¿Cuándo sabría los nombres de sus padres? Si estaban muertos, al menos él debía tener derecho de conocer sus nombres… Maldijo a aquella tragedia de Kurama que le arrebato parte de su alma, sintiendo como un nudo se armaba en su garganta. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que ser víctimas de aquella masacre? La vida era injusta…

Un bol de ramen caliente yacía allí, sobre la mesa, a pocos metros de la cabeza de Naruto.

El viejo le había quitado el apetito.

.

.

_Hasu*: Flor de loto en japonés._

* * *

**Continuará...**

Nadie quiere oírme hablar ahora, ¡así que corran al próximo capitulo! ¡corran antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

¡Oh no!

¡Oh no!

¡La bomba va a explotar!

¡Bien, al siguiente capitulo y mas allá!

¡Ah, y no se olviden de dejarle un review a este capitulo!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	13. Cap 12: Recuerdo Trágico

¡Aquí llegué yo de nuevo! Aunque no creo que estén sorprendidos por esto.

Bien, hay personas que me han preguntado acerca de que era eso de la Tragedia de Kurama. ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Aquí van a saberlo! ¡Leed, leed antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Este capitulo es sobre Naruto, pero se que al final querrán matarme. No los culpo, no los culpo, soy irresistible. Ademas ya los dejé en la curiosidad una semana, ¡así que espero que les guste este capitulo!

Los personajes le pertenecen a un tal... bueno, a algún japonés por ahí.

\- ¡Oye, tú, japones! -grita Maria caminando por la calle en Japón.

_\- ¿Hai?_

\- ¡Gracias por crear Naruto! ¡Ahhh, te admiro! ¡Toma todo mi dinero!

-_¿Uh? ¿Nanno hanashi?_

-¡Ahhhhh, te amo, gracias por crear Naruto!

\- _Kono hito wa okashii... watashi ni hanarete kudasai._

_\- _¡No te vayas! ¡Aun no te he agradecido por hacer el NaruHina cannon! ¡Regresa!

¡Ah si! ¡Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a un tal Kishimoto Masashi! Así que disfruten de este fic donde sus personajes son mis marionetas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Recuerdo Trágico**

**.**

**.**

_10 de Octubre, 17 años atrás…_

-E-E-Es… hermoso… -dijo aquella pelirroja exhausta por el parto, sosteniendo a su pequeño recién nacido rubio en sus brazos. –Mira a tu hijo, Minato…

Aquel rubio se acercó a su mujer, viendo en sus brazos aquel pequeño bebé. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la maravilla que tenia frente a él. Era una pequeña criatura, con sus pequeñas manitas, su cabello rubio y aquellas tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Con uno de sus dedos, toco una de las manitas de aquel bebe, el cual soltó un pequeño bostezo.

-Nuestro hijo es hermoso… Kushina… es nuestro pequeño Naruto…-dijo Minato, abrazando a su esposa y mirando a su hijo completamente conmovido.

-Si... es un verdadero milagro. Naruto… nuestro… hijo…

\- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo…

\- Minato… -murmuró ella, sonriendo feliz.

De repente, la pareja junto con la enfermera en aquella habitación escucharon ruidos por los pasillos de aquel hospital, las enfermeras empezaron a gritar asustadas y se oían muchos correteos por el pasillo además de golpes. Rápidamente, la puerta de aquella habitación fue tirada de una patada, y un hombre enmascarado de negro entró rápidamente, noqueando a la enfermera y dejándola en el piso.

Minato instintivamente se puso frente a su mujer e hijo, protegiéndolos. El hombre enmascarado miro a Minato, para luego decir:

-Señor, lo encontramos.

Un hombre con una máscara en forma de espiral su rostro entró a aquella habitación haciendo que mas enmascarados entraran a la habitación.

-Díganle a Madara que deje de buscar. –dijo aquel hombre con su siniestra voz. Dos de los enmascarados asintieron, y salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

Kushina se empezó a asustar, y Minato mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel hombre. Sabía quien era.

-Minato… ¿Qué está pasando-ttebane? –susurró Kushina, mirando a aquel hombre.

-No te preocupes Kushina, no dejaré que le hagan nada a ti ni a nuestro hijo. –le susurró él, sin perder su posición. Iba a proteger a su familia a toda costa.

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos, mirándose desafiantemente unos a otros.

-Me costó trabajo encontrarte, Namikaze Minato. Ven con nosotros. –dijo aquel hombre.

-Uchiha Obito… habías estado mucho tiempo desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No se lo llevaran a ningún lado-ttebane! –reaccionó Kushina. -¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-Kushina… -murmuró Minato preocupado. A veces su mujer tenía una gran boca en los momentos menos apropiados.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… -dijo Obito, y chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que uno de sus hombres se dirigiera rápidamente hacia Kushina. Minato rápidamente lo interceptó, tirándolo a la pared de una patada.

-¡Déjenla a ella fuera de esto! –exclamó Minato, enojado.

-Vaya, eres muy arrogante para ser uno de los pocos Namikaze que quedan. –dijo Obito, y entonces notó aquel pequeño bulto en brazos de Kushina. –Tú y tu hijo vendrán conmigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron Minato y Kushina.

\- No creerás que dejare que hayan más Namikaze, ¿verdad?

-¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo! ¡No me hagas obligarte a marcharte! –exclamó Minato, iracundo. -¿Qué quieren exactamente los Uchihas de nosotros?

-¿Entonces no piensas ceder? –dijo Obito, ignorando su última pregunta. –Le hemos dado la vuelta a casi toda Konoha solo para encontrarte.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Konoha?!

-Ah, no mucho. Solo le hemos dado lo que se merece a una ciudad como esta. Los Hyuuga, los Senju y los Namikaze ya nos han traído suficientes problemas. Pero tú y Hyuuga Hiashi han sido los peores dolores de cabeza.

-¿Hiashi…? Maldito… ¿Qué le has hecho?

-En este momento nuestros hombres deben estarlo persiguiendo. Al parecer su hermano gemelo está con él. Sin embargo podemos reconocer al verdadero perfectamente, aunque nos encargaremos también de su gemelo. Como sea, por ahora… si no quieres que le quite la vida a tu bebe ahora mismo, ambos vendrán con nosotros.

-¿Qué…?

-¡NARUTO! –gritó Kushina alarmada. En un momento de descuido, el pequeño bebe había sido arrebatado de los brazos de su esposa, y ahora se encontraban en los brazos de uno de esos hombres, quien se lo entregó a Obito.

-Vaya, que bonito bebe. Sería una lástima que lo matara aquí mismo. –dijo Obito, sacando un cuchillo y apuntándolo contra el bebe.

-¡Detente! ¡Iré contigo!

-¡No, Minato!

De repente se escucharon estruendos bruscos en el pasillo, además se oia como varios cuerpos caian al suelo.

-Hmmm… Uchihas, ¿uh? Nos encontraron. Será mejor llevarnos a este bebe ya.

Minato se extrañó ante eso. ¿Los Uchihas no estaban detrás de todo eso? Al parecer no. Por lo que parece él y Madara habían traicionado al clan Uchiha, sin embargo… aquellos hombres también usaban el estilo de pelea del clan Uchiha. ¿Podrian Madara y Obito habérselos enseñado?

El rubio se alarmó al ver que Obito empezaba a marcharse con su bebe en sus brazos. Y Minato salió corriendo tras él.

-Minato… no dejes que nada le pase a Naruto… por favor… -susurro Kushina antes de desmayarse. Aquellos hombres también tenían ordenes de llevarse a Kushina por estar relacionada con un Namikaze.

Por otro lado, Minato había logrado quitarle el bebe a Obito, y ahora huia de sus hombres.

Tenia que encontrar un lugar seguro para su hijo, y luego buscar a Kushina. Conocia a Obito desde hace algun tiempo y eran buenos amigos, hasta que Obito empezó a ser llenado por la avaricia, escuchó que los Namikaze poseían grandes sabidurías en sus pergaminos antiguos, además de secretos invaluables que fortalecían sus estilos de pelea.

Todo cambió cuando Obito intentó matar a Minato la primera vez.

Pero eso era otra historia. Tenía que proteger a su hijo, y tenía que encontrar a su mujer. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

.

-Bien, aquí estarás a salvo. –decía Minato, poniendo a Naruto en la cuna de aquel cuarto oscuro. Tuvo que correr las cortinas para evitar que los descubrieran. –Tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Debo ir por tu madre.

Durante su escape, Minato había logrado ver cómo Konoha había sido convertida en un caos por culpa de aquellos hombres. Por culpa de Obito, y por culpa de Madara. Se supone que hace algunos años habían desaparecido, y nadie sabia de ellos. ¿Por qué volvían a aparecer ahora? Todo era confuso y a la vez desesperante. El no saber si volvería a ver a su esposa, o si su bebé viviría, todo ese pánico lo atormentaba. Pero debía ser fuerte ahora, por su familia.

Debia ir a dar la cara. Despues de todo, él es Namikaze Minato.

.

Kushina escupió sangre de su boca al poco tiempo de ser atravesada con una espada en el abdomen. Se había resistido todo lo que pudo, pero al final esos hombres tuvieron más poder. Ella estaba débil, solo hace algún tiempo acababa de dar a luz a un hermoso bebe. Pero supongo que la vida es algo injusta.

-No… atraparán a… Minato… -balbuceó ella a aquel hombre de cabellera negra y larga que sostenía la espada que la atravesaba.

-Hmp. Eso ya lo veremos. –le dijo Madara, profundizando mas la espada.

-¡AH! –y escupió más sangre.

.

-¿Dónde está Kushina? –preguntó Minato a Obito, en medio de aquellas casas, incendiadas en llamas. Sólo podía rezar que las llamas no llegaran hasta la casa en la que estaba escondido Naruto. Debía protegerlo incluso si le costaba la vida.

-Ven conmigo y te lo diré.

-¿Me matarás?

Obito no respondió. Solo se quedaron allí, parados frente a frente mientras el viento ondeaba.

-Si no vendrás… te haré venir conmigo.

Y tras decir eso, ambos empezaron a pelear en una batalla a muerte, mientras el fuego también amenazaba con matarlos a ambos. Asi, la batalla entre Uchiha y Namikaze comenzó. Tal vez Obito habría venido por él antes, tal vez su vida, la de Kushina y la de su bebé estaría en peligro.

Por esa razón, dejo una carta al lado de Naruto. Solo esperaba que el bebe… pudiera vivir para ver el brillante sol del mañana.

.

_Un mes después…_

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó, ¿uh? –preguntó aquella mujer, sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala. En la mesita del centro, descansaban dos humeantes tazas de té. Konoha había logrado recuperarse poco a poco después de esa tragedia, a la que llamaron "Tragedia de Kurama". Muchas personas murieron, y encontraron el cuerpo de Madara. Al parecer, Hyuuga Hizashi había logrado llegar al rescate de Kushina, escapando del rastro de los hombres de ambos Uchihas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó…

-Su cuerpo ya no estaba. No sabemos nada de Kushina, creemos que alguno de los hombres de Madara se llevo su cadáver. Probablemente… con Minato paso algo parecido. –le dijo Jiraiya, con el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos. –Encontré una carta que Minato escribió antes de morir.

-¿Y qué dice?

-No quiere que Naruto tenga el apellido Namikaze. Prefiere que tenga el apellido de su madre, para no levantar sospechas. Y entiendo sus razones, la gente cree que Obito murió… pero si no fuera así…

La mujer suspiró.

-Podrían venir por él. –dijo aquella mujer, completando la frase del peliblanco.

-Así es. Aún puede que Obito esté vivo, sólo… es una posibilidad. Aunque se afirmó que él también murió. Además puede haber Uchihas resentidos por ahí. No puedo cuidar a Naruto ahora mismo, Tsunade me ha llamado de urgencia y parece que hay muchos muertos y heridos en el clan Senju. Debo ir a ayudarla. Además… también está mi investigación, y muchos otros asuntos…

-Entiendo… conozco a una amiga que tiene un orfanato. ¿Crees que pueda quedarse allí? Yo tendré que partir de Konoha pasado mañana, mis padres están preocupados en Suna.

Jiraiya asintió, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-No vayan a darlo en adopción por ningún motivo. Me aseguraré de volver por él.

La mujer asintió.

-¿Qué pasara con los Uchihas? ¿No serán juzgados por aquella masacre? –pregunto la mujer, bebiendo un poco de su té.

-No. Ellos estuvieron peleando en las calles contra aquel ejército de hombres. Los Hyuuga y los Senju también participaron, además de los demás pertenecientes al clan Uchiha y los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Namikaze, además de que Hyuuga Hizashi se encargó de quitar a Madara del camino. Konoha ha decidido perdonar a los Uchiha finalmente, aunque este mes estuvo lleno de controversias contra ellos. Muchos murieron, y muchos más resultaron heridos. Y todo por la codicia de un Uchiha.

-Yo no lo llamaría codicia, Jiraiya-sama. Es envidia. Sólo eso.

.

_Cinco años después…_

_En el orfanato, por la noche…_

-¡Oye, deja de llorar que no me dejas dormir! –le gritó un niño que dormía en la cama de al lado de la de Naruto.

-No molestes-ttebayo. –le dijo el pequeño rubio, sollozando.

-Siempre estás molestando a Nana-san y a nosotros. No tienes derecho a llorar.

-¡Cállate-ttebayo! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –le gritó Naruto llorando, y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

_"__Papá… mamá… ¿Por qué no están conmigo…?"_

El niño solo bufó molesto, y se dio la vuelta en su cama, cubriéndose con cobijas hasta la cabeza. Estaba cansado de oír a ese niño llorar en su cama casi todas las noches. Él no era el único en una mala situación, debía aprender a ser fuerte y a dejar de llorar como niñita.

Siempre estaba haciendo travesuras y molestando a los otros para llamar la atención. Sólo era un niño raro.

.

* * *

_Tiempo actual…_

Se había despertado llorando de nuevo. Hace algún tiempo no le pasaba, pero había tenido una pesadilla otra vez, acerca de los padres que nunca conoció. A sus padres muertos. Aún era oscuro, pudo visualizar en aquel reloj que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Se había acostado a la media noche haciendo deberes, ya que al día siguiente seria lunes de nuevo.

-Maldición. Y ya que había empezado a superarlo-ttebayo… -murmuró el rubio, pasándose el brazo por los ojos para retirar las lágrimas.

Intentaba no pensar en sus padres. Intentaba que la soledad no lo agobiara. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, cuando no había nadie además de él en aquel apartamento, el lugar era algo deprimente. Cuando volvía allí al salir del instituto, nunca se encontraba con una madre preparándole ramen, ni con un padre leyendo el periódico. Antes de que llegara Neko-chan, nadie lo saludaba al llegar a casa después de un día duro. Se sentía solo, no podía evitarlo. Y aunque se prometió a si mismo que sería fuerte para superarlo… le estaba constando trabajo.

¿Quienes fueron sus padres? ¿Fueron buenas o malas personas? ¿Alguna vez lo quisieron? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Quienes eran? ¿De donde proviene él en realidad? ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan injusto de impedir que un niño creciera sin sus padres? ¿Por que el viejo pervertido nunca le decía nada?

Todo era muy frustrante.

Sintió un pequeño bulto moverse al lado de la cama. No podía ver nada con esa oscuridad, así que simplemente guió su mano hacia aquel lugar, para encontrarse con una pequeña bola de pelos que ronroneaba. Neko-chan se había subido a su cama otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle a ese gato que no debía dormir en su cama? Sin embargo, en un momento como aquel, la compañía de Neko-chan le había caído como anillo al dedo. Acercó al gato hacia él, el cual se reburujó cerca de su amo, ronroneando. Naruto sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir otra vez.

_Era casi como si Hinata lo estuviera cuidando desde lejos._

Al poco tiempo, con el gatito acurrucado contra él, pudo recuperar el sueño. Y esa vez, pudo dormir hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Algo estaba mal con Naruto. Fue lo primero que Hinata pudo notar mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia el instituto. El rubio poseía unas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su rostro se veía deprimido, apagado y sin vida. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso no había dormido bien? Sakura hace rato le había dicho que Naruto se ponía así de vez en cuando, porque pensaba en sus padres, y que en esos momentos era mejor dejarlo solo. Era cierto… el chico era huérfano… ella al menos tenía a su padre y a su hermana, además de su tío y su primo. Pero él estaba solo… debía ser horrible. No quería ver al rubio triste, quería verlo feliz y sonriente, como lo había conocido. No podía dejarlo solo. Sasuke y Sakura caminaban al lado de Naruto, hablando entre ellos dos. Naruto solo parecía un muerto viviente, y Hinata lo miraba preocupada desde atrás. ¿Debería preguntarle que le sucede? ¡No, Hinata! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! No… si era de su incumbencia si afectaba tanto a su amigo. Debía hacer algo por él, verlo así le carcomía el alma.

-Na-Na-Nar…. –balbuceó ella. Naruto siguió como si nada.

¡Vamos! ¡Debía armarse de valor y preguntarle!

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó ella, con el rostro rojo y agarrándole el brazo. Naruto viró un poco el rostro para verla, y se detuvo. Sin embargo no dijo nada. -¿Q-Q-Qué te-te-te-te su-su….? –las palabras se desvanecieron en su boca.

Naruto solo continúo su camino, soltándose del agarre de la Hyuuga. Por un día quería ser egoísta y pensar sólo en cómo se sentía con él mismo. Tendría que disculparse con Hinata cuando volviera a la normalidad.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata preocupada. Si tan solo no fuera tan tímida…

¡Estúpida timidez!

.

Al llegar al instituto, algunas personas la voltearon a ver. Pero nadie se acercó a saludarla ni a darle la bienvenida. Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente, hasta que…

-¡Hinata!

Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Era Kakashi-sensei, quien se veía muy feliz de verla. El maestro se acercó hacia ella rápidamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-¡¿E-Eh?!

-¡Al fin volviste! Me tenias muy preocupado. –le dijo el maestro, separándose para verla. –No puedo creer que hayas hecho una imprudencia como esa, tu primo y Naruto tuvieron mucha suerte de no ser expulsados.

-S-Sí… -murmuró Hinata, viendo a Naruto alejarse hacia el salón. Sasuke y Sakura lo seguían desde atrás, y Sakura le hacia una señal con la mano, sonriendo, a la que Hinata asintió. Entendió el mensaje. Ellos se adelantarían hasta el salón.

-Vaya, vaya… -escuchó a Kakashi decir, lo que hizo que devolviera su atención hacia él. Vio a su primo Neji acercarse a Kakashi. -¿Ya terminó tu suspensión, Neji?

El castaño asintió.

-Lamento todos los problemas que cause. Sobre todo los problemas que le causé a Hinata. –dijo él, mirándola. – Lo siento mucho.

Ella sonrió, y Kakashi-sensei se sorprendió ante eso. A lo mejor la vida de Hinata había cambiado favorablemente en los últimos días.

-No es nada, Neji-niisan. Pero ahora actuaremos como primos y como amigos, ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió, sonriente y convencido.

-¡Por supuesto! No volveré a dejarte abandonada, Hinata… como en aquella fiesta, o como cuando te deje por mis amigos…. De ahora en adelante, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites.

Hinata sonrió, convencida. Su primo cumpliría su palabra, estaba segura de eso.

Tras haber hablado un rato con su primo y con Kakashi, Hinata se dirigió al salón. Se paró en la puerta, algo temerosa, ¿tal vez alguien le diría algo? No, seguramente no. Y así fue. La gente se quedó mirándola, pero nadie se le acercó. Después de un rato, todos volvieron a voltear la mirada. Después de todo, no había dejado de ser completamente invisible. Vio a Naruto, quien mantenía su mirada sobre el pupitre y sus azules ojos oscurecidos. Según Sakura eso ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina, y ya era algo normal. Pero eso no podía ser normal, y menos podía dejar a Naruto así.

Se encaminó a su asiento, en aquel rincón de aquella ventana, mirando al rubio con preocupación. Por otro lado, un par de ojos violetas miraban a la Hyuuga, confundida.

.

_Hora del almuerzo…_

-¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó la Hyuuga confundida a las dos personas frente a ella. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban frente a su pupitre, esperándola para salir. Pero Naruto no estaba con ellos, ¿A dónde había ido?

-Se fue. Es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora. –dijo Sakura, sonriendo compasivamente. –Mejor vamos a almorzar, Hinata.

-Pe-Pe-Pero…

-Déjalo. Al dobe le pasa eso de vez en cuando, y luego se recupera. Si te le acercas mucho él te dirá cosas de las que se arrepentirá después. Naruto es muy aventado. –le advirtió Sasuke. –Por ahora deberías alejarte de él, el dobe quiere estar solo.

-Es cierto, Hinata. La primera vez que pasó… terminó por gritarle a cualquiera que se le acercara. Con el tiempo, su temperamento empezó a controlarse, y por eso cuando se encuentra en ese estado decide no hablarle a nadie. Una vez, nos dijo… que cuando lo viéramos en ese estado, lo dejáramos solo.

-N-No puede ser… e-e-eso es…

-Así son las cosas. Naruto sabe lo que hace, no quiere lastimar los sentimientos de nadie. Por eso nos pidió algo como eso, y por eso no habla.

-Nosotros como sus amigos decidimos cumplir su voluntad, Hinata. –le dijo Sakura. –Espero que lo entiendas.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Naruto le recordaba un poco a ella en cierta forma, el rubio vivía con una soledad en su interior. Tomó su bento y siguió a Sakura y a Sasuke por los pasillos. No le gustaba verlo sufrir… así como a él tampoco le gustaba verla sufrir a ella. Sasuke y Sakura le hablaban mientras almorzaban en la cafetería, pero ella no podía prestar mucha atención, y se dedicaba a responder vagamente con una sonrisa. Sasuke y Sakura le insistieron acerca de Naruto, pero entonces se preguntó… ¿Era correcto dejarlo solo?

_"__A veces las personas necesitan tiempo para sí mismas". _Le había dicho Sakura. Por alguna razón ese argumento no podía convencerla, quería curar la soledad en aquella alma herida. Así como él había luchado por rescatarla de su oscuridad.

Porque ella era Hyuuga Hinata. No debía rendirse, y menos por Naruto, quien le había mostrado que en el mundo existía la esperanza. Lo había decidido, iba a ir a buscar a Naruto. Terminó su bento antes, y lo tapó ya vacio.

Con la excusa de que iría al baño, logro escapar de los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura. Buscó en la cafetería disimuladamente, y no lo encontró. Fue por los pasillos, los jardines del instituto e incluso revisó en el salón, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Al llegar al tercer piso se topó con unas escaleras, que llevaban a la azotea. Subió aquellas escaleras, y se encontró con una puerta que conducía hacia la azotea. Abrió la puerta lenta y sigilosamente, revisando con sus aperlados ojos el perímetro. No era buena idea que Naruto la encontrara antes de que ella a él.

Se había convertido en un juego de escondidas.

Miró a su alrededor, y pudo divisar la figura de un rubio acostado de lado en el piso, dándole la espalda a ella. Vio como la respiración del joven subía y bajaba lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de perturbación en él.

-Pa…pá… -lo escuchó murmurar. ¿Estaba dormido?

Se acercó a él temerosamente, arrodillándose a su lado y viendo como dormía, con su ceño fruncido. Se veía tan… intranquilo. Las manos del chico empezaban a empuñarse, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

No quería verlo así, aunque él insistiera en estar solo, eso no era bueno para nadie. Ella, quien no tuvo amigos durante más de diez años lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¿Naruto-kun?-musitó ella. El rubio no la escuchó, seguía en su sueño de sufrimiento. Se supone que cuando las personas dormían debían verse tranquilas y apacibles. Pero Naruto no era ese caso. Quería hacer algo por él, hacer que su pesadilla se desvaneciera.

Le debía tanto a ese chico y a la vez quería protegerlo.

Era un sentimiento… extraño. Como si una calidez la invadiera.

Pasó temerosamente sus blanquecinos dedos por la cabellera dorada de aquel muchacho. Esperaba que Naruto no se despertara, solo quería calmar su dolor. A los cuantos segundos, sus dedos empezaron a dejar de temblar, y ella empezó a pasar su mano suavemente por la cabeza del rubio. Aunque no fuera mucho, esperaba al menos así aliviar su dolor. No sabía que más podría hacer alguien tan… invisible como ella. Se sorprendió al ver que las manos morenas del rubio se destensaban, y su ceño fruncido empezaba a desaparecer, adoptando así un gesto de tranquilidad.

Al parecer Naruto no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior… porque algo lo atormentaba. Y para ella no era necesario preguntar que era ese algo. Ahora solo una pregunta quedaba en su mente.

¿Cómo habían muerto los padres de Naruto?

.

Un rubio se despertaba de su sueño, bostezando sonoramente y sentándose. Vio a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. Ah, es cierto… estaba en la azotea. Escuchó el timbre a lo lejos, al parecer había despertado justo a tiempo. Con solo pensar que tendría que soportar más horas de clase le dolía la cabeza. Vio a su alrededor, había sentido la presencia de alguien.

¿Sería su imaginación?

.

Hinata preocupada vio al rubio despertar de su sueño desde atrás de la puerta de la azotea. Esperaba que se sintiera mejor, pero al ver sus ojos aun se encontraban apagados y sin vida. Escuchó el timbre a lo lejos y salió corriendo de allí. Lo mejor era que Naruto no la viera.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero no pudo despegar sus aperlados ojos de la espalda de aquel rubio a dos filas de ella. Quería hacer algo por él, pero no se le ocurría qué. Después de todo, alguien como ella no tiene el poder para cambiar la vida de una persona.

* * *

_Final de clases…_

Hinata caminaba hacia la salida del instituto, junto con Sasuke y Sakura. Al parecer la pelirrosa le había preguntado a su amigo si quería volver a casa con ellos, a lo que el rubio había respondido que lo dejaran solo. Atravesaron la salida del instituto, y de repente Hinata soltó una exclamación.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata? –le pregunto Sakura.

-Mi cuaderno…

-¿Tu cuaderno? ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Sakura, mientras Sasuke la miraba.

-¡Lo olvidé en el salón! ¡Adelántense, iré por él!–exclamó ella, y salió corriendo con dirección al instituto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Hinata! Si que hace escándalo por un cuaderno, pero era de esperarse de alguien tan aplicada como ella…

Sasuke soltó un bufido, y retomo su camino con Sakura a su lado.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Es obvio que ella no olvidó ningún cuaderno. –dijo él caminando tranquilamente. -También es obvio por qué desapareció a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿No creerás que…? –Sasuke asintió ante la hipótesis de Sakura. -¡Pero Naruto va a…!

-Déjala. De todas maneras ella nunca ha visto a Naruto en esa situación.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Naruto puede terminar diciendo cosas que…

-Lo sé. Pero son amigos, ¿no? Ella deberá aprender la situación de Naruto, así como lo hicimos nosotros.

.

Hinata corrió por los pasillos, intentando llegar al salón. Estaba segura de que Naruto seguía ahí. Aunque alguien como ella no pudiera hacer mucho, aunque fuera tímida y a veces algo lenta y torpe, no debía ceder a no intentar ayudar a Naruto. Él la había ayudado a salir de su sufrimiento… ahora ella lo salvaría a él. Llegó al salón que buscaba, y abrió la puerta fuertemente, jadeando por el cansancio. El salón estaba vacío, a excepción de un rubio que aun se encontraba allí.

Pudo ver a Naruto aun sentado en su lugar, mirándola con sus apagados ojos azules. ¿Y dicen que eso le había ocurrido más de una vez? No estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien.

Naruto por otro lado devolvió su mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Qué hacia Hinata ahí? No lo sabía, y ahora mismo la presencia de la chica le molestaba. ¿Qué no entendía que quería estar solo? Ella tiene una amorosa familia… no podría entender su dolor. No necesitaba la compasión de ella ni de nadie.

-Naruto-kun. –escuchó su vocecita llamarlo. Se sintió molesto. No. No debe descargarse contra ella… no con ella… pero se sentía molesto. Quería que la chica se fuera, y que lo dejara solo. -¿Te-Te encuentras bien?

-Vete. –le dijo él gélidamente. No era el momento para hablar con ella, sabía que la peliazul era demasiado bondadosa y piadosa. No necesitaba su lastima.

Hinata se acercó con pasos temerosos hacia él, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Vio que el rostro del rubio estaba compungido, como si estuviera muy molesto. No, no debía dejarse intimidar por él. Decidió que lo ayudaría y eso haría, porque ella era una Hyuuga, y los Hyuuga no se rinden, como se lo había enseñado su padre.

-¿Su…sucedió algo? –preguntó ella. Bravo Hinata, ¿no encontraste nada más inteligente que decir? El rubio no contestó, siguió mirando hacia su escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. –Si-si-si tie-tienes algun pro-problema… yo-yo puedo ayudarte.

Naruto no respondió, solo empuñó sus manos sobre sus pantalones, intentando calmarse. Por cada palabra que salía de la ojiperla, solo se molestaba más. Ella no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía. No necesitaba una lastima vacía, menos de ella.

-U-Ummm… tu me-me ayudaste mu-mucho y yo-

-No necesito que me devuelvas el favor. Ahora vete. –le dijo él sin mirarla. Hinata se extrañó, ¿devolverle el favor? No era así como ella lo veía. No lo hacía para pagarle lo que hizo por ella, simplemente quería ayudarlo en realidad. Pero Naruto parecía no entenderlo.

Algunas veces como ese día seguramente hubiera sido mejor que Hinata desapareciese.

-No-No-No voy a devolverte el favor… yo-yo solo…

-Vete, Hinata. –le insistió él. Sin embargo ella debía ser firme, no debía ceder ante Naruto.

-No-No-No me iré hasta que-que se-sepa que te-te sucede…

Naruto simplemente no pudo más. Se levanto de su puesto bruscamente, y empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos.

-A ti eso no te importa.

-Me-Me-Me importa po-porque tu eres-

-¡Ya basta! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡TIENES UN PADRE, UNA HERMANA, FAMILIA… NO HE CONOCIDO A TU MADRE, ¡¿PERO DEBES SER FELIZ CON ELLA, NO?! ¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASION! ¡DEJAME SOLO!

Había mencionado a su madre. Gran error.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OISTE?! ¡VETE! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RESTRIEGUES TU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA! ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!

Naruto simplemente había explotado. Iba a hacerlo en algún momento, no soportaba la presencia de Hinata en aquel lugar. Le irritaba la presencia de la chica temblorosa frente a él. Hinata por otro lado estaba petrificada, y sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Era muy doloroso.

-¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡JAMAS DEBI HABERTE DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR SOLA EN UN RINCON, ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES!

Se sentía muy molesto y ahora todo explotaba en la cara de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun… -musitó Hinata, temblando un poco. Intentó acercarse a él, pero la mirada iracunda de Naruto la detenía- e-estás mintiendo… ¿verdad?

-¡LARGATE!

Hinata bajó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Naruto respiraba agitadamente e irritado, ¡¿Por qué rayos no se iba?!

-Pero claro, -continuó Naruto, ahora no gritaba. Sin embargo su voz estaba llena de frialdad. Estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa con tal de ahuyentar a Hinata, y en su cabeza había todo menos una cabeza fría. No tenía control sobre sus palabras. –Ahora vas a ser la auténtica niñita llorona, ¿Por qué no vas a que tu mama te limpie los mocos? Ya veo por qué nadie quiere estar contigo. Lárgate.

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata temblaban, y sus manos se empuñaron lentamente, hasta que se presionaron tanto como para hacer que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Naruto… él mismo que la había ayudado… su primer amigo…

Era igual a todos los demás.

Y no solo eso. Se había atrevido a hablar de su madre. No se lo permitiría.

-Naruto-kun… -dijo ella fríamente, ocultando sus ojos – Mi madre está muerta…

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Eso no lo sabía.

-Mi familia no la menciona frente a mi porque saben que… que… -la chica suspiró. –Puedes hacerme lo que quieras… puedes lastimarme cuanto quieras o incluso pasar por encima de mi… pero deja a mi madre fuera de esto.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin alzar la cabeza.

-No me rendiré. Definitivamente voy a ayudarte. Y después… me alejare de ti.

Y tras eso, Hinata salió caminando tranquilamente de allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. O eso fue lo que Naruto vio. Porque cuando salió del instituto… sus ojos aperlados se llenaron de lagrimas. Las palabras de Naruto le habían dolido, pero sobre todo porque provenían precisamente de él. Algunas gotas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras caminaba fuera del instituto.

Naruto había logrado que recordara a su madre en el momento de morir. Y no solo eso. Él se había arrepentido de ayudarla. Sin embargo con sus ojos empañados, hizo una promesa. Sin importar cuánto pudiera llegar a odiarla Naruto, o sin importar cuánto terminara lastimada… ella iba a salvar a Uzumaki Naruto. Iba a salvarlo aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Incluso si su corazón se destrozaba en el proceso, ayudaría a Naruto de cualquier manera.

Naruto por otro lado aun tenía sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

No esperaba que Hinata lo enfrentara de esa forma.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Matadme :)

**Chelsea: **¡Con gusto! *enciende la sierra eléctrica*

¡Tú no! ¡Eres macabra!

**Chelsea: **Mereces que te mate. Después de hacer que pasara eso en este capitulo... ¿acaso estás loca?

Oh Chelsea, se que no eres la única que ahora mismo quiere atravesarme con algún objeto corto-punzante. ¡Ajajajaja, pero no se preocupen, solo es el capitulo 12! Aun las cosas pueden mejorar.

**Chelsea: **No lo creo. Te estás convirtiendo en la reina del drama, quien sabe que harás después.

¡Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo que soy incapaz de hacer finales felices?

**Chelsea: **Al menos eres capaz de entender mis palabras.

¡Oye!

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, también a los que han dejado reviews, favoritos o follows. También a todos los nuevos lectores que se molestaron en darle clic a esta historia y darle una oportunidad. ¡Todos los nuevos lectores, son bienvenidos! ¡Gracias también a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews a pesar de estar registrados! No muchos visitantes sin cuenta dejan review, ¡así que muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Este fic aun está lejos de terminar, a decir verdad le faltan bastantes capítulos. Solo espero que sean pacientes y recorran este camino conmigo...

Aunque a veces quieran matarme.

**Chelsea: **¡Aquí llegó la sierra! *prende la sierra eléctrica de nuevo*

¡Baja eso!

Como verán hasta ahora he sido puntual en las actualizaciones. Espero seguir así, pero si algún día me paso espero que me perdonen. No pienso dejar este fic abandonado, es un proyecto grande y probablemente tenga una segunda parte pero mas adelante. Aún no lo sé. Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, así que tengan por seguro de que es casi imposible que lo abandone.

Lamentablemente tendré que dejarlos con la curiosidad del capitulo 13.

**Chelsea: **Te estás riendo por dentro.

¡Claro que no!

_¡Buajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa!_

Ok si :v :v Me declaro culpable. ¡Ámenme si quieren continuación! ¡Ámenmeeeeeeeeee!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	14. Cap 13: Corazón Agrietado

¡Volvi! ¡El capitulo 13 de este fic!

Las cosas se van a poner muy dramaticas, tanto que me odiarán y querrán lanzarme algo más que piedras. Es sobre todo en la forma que se va a desarrollar durante unos cuantos proximos capitulos.

Tengo que ponerme a estudiar, los parciales de fin de semestre son una verdadera tortura, y los proyectos finales no ayudan mucho. Por eso vengo a avisar que es probable que la próxima semana no suba capitulo. Las proximas dos semanas que se me vienen encima son cruciales para definir mis notas, y tengo que ponerme a estudiar como se debe.

Espero que perdonen los inconvenientes.

¡Estoy corta de tiempo, asi que los dejo con la historia!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, quien es un mangaka con manos.

**Chelsea: **¡No me digas! No me habia dado cuenta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Corazón Agrietado**

**.**

**.**

-¿Hinata? –tocó Neji la puerta de la habitación de su prima, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Nada se oyó del otro lado.

Él y su tío habían ido a la casa de Hinata para cenar todos juntos, ya que Hiashi y Hanabi los habían invitado. Sin embargo, Hanabi se asustó al ver a su hermana caminar hacia su habitación como muerto viviente, encerrándose en su cuarto. Hiashi aun no volvía del trabajo, pero había llamado hace unos minutos diciendo que estaba en camino. Neji ya había llegado antes que Hinata, así que decidió que él iría a verla.

-Entra, Neji-niisan. –escuchó la voz de Hinata al otro lado. Neji hizo caso y abrió la puerta, notando que esta no tenía seguro. Se acercó a Hinata, quien ya con su pijama estaba arrodillada sobre su cama con el perrito de peluche abrazado a su pecho y su mirada perdida. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a su prima.

-¿Pasó algo, Hinata? –preguntó Neji, algo angustiado. Rara vez veía a Hinata así, normalmente eso solo pasaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Hana. Pero era imposible que eso hubiera pasado, Hinata estuvo todo el día en el instituto.

-¿Sabes algo de los padres de Naruto-kun? –preguntó ella. ¿Naruto? Eso era algo nuevo. Recordó una conversación que había tenido con Naruto hace un año. Naruto estaba en una de sus depresiones, pero Neji era lo suficientemente fuerte de carácter para no ablandarse. Lo había obligado a hablar sobre sus padres, a lo que el rubio se desmoronó en ese entonces. Entonces entendió todo cuando Naruto le dijo su fecha de cumpleaños.

10 de Octubre. Y justo la fecha que caía según la edad del rubio… fue la Tragedia de Kurama.

Naruto había nacido el mismo día, y había perdido a sus padres allí. Se lo dijo al rubio, creyó que él tenía derecho a saber. Naruto empezó a sollozar, diciendo que no sabía que sus padres habían muerto en aquella tragedia. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era un pequeño bebé, pero nunca se imaginó… Su padrino debió decirle algo tan importante como eso, y al parecer habló con él de eso meses después. El viejo afirmó sus dudas, efectivamente sus padres habían muerto en esa tragedia. Aun así, el viejo no menciono nada de quienes eran sus padres.

Por eso entendía aquellas depresiones temporales de Naruto, y por qué a él le dolía pensar en eso.

-¿Neji-niisan? –insistió Hinata. Por el rostro de su primo dedujo que él sabía algo.

Neji le contó a su prima lo que sabía, a lo que ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. También le conto un poco acerca de la tragedia, el cómo dos Uchihas se rebelaron contra su clan y atacaron Konoha. Querían ser las dos personas más poderosas, y estaban tras los secretos de los otros tres clanes. En especial tras los secretos de los Hyuuga y los Namikaze, ya que no les había costado mucho someter a los Senju bajo su poder. A Obito y a Madara no les importaba manchar el apellido de los Uchiha, y varios Uchiha habían traicionado a su clan por seguir a Obito y Madara. Sin embargo Obito y Madara no tuvieron piedad con los Uchihas que se atravesaran en su camino para detenerlos.

Ambos hombres… querían ser poseedores de todos los secretos de los clanes. Y así apoderarse de Konoha.

-Y los padres de Naruto terminaron entre la gran lista de muertos. –decía Neji. –Muchas personas inocentes murieron envueltas en el desastre.

-Entiendo… -murmuró Hinata, bajando la mirada y ocultándola bajo su flequillo. –Soy una tonta…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Intenté hacer que Naruto-kun confiara en mí y me hablara de sus problemas, para ayudarlo… pero al final…

Las palabras que Naruto le había dirigido llegaron a ella de golpe junto con las imágenes de los hechos. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordarlo.

…

_"__-¡TIENES UN PADRE, UNA HERMANA, FAMILIA… NO HE CONOCIDO A TU MADRE, ¡¿PERO DEBES SER FELIZ CON ELLA, NO?!"_

_"__-¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!"_

_"__-¡DEBERIAS ESTAR SOLA EN UN RINCON, ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES!"_

_"__-Ya veo por qué nadie quiere estar contigo."_

…

Hinata sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras terminaba de contarle a su primo lo sucedido. No debía llorar.

-Ese maldito… -refunfuñó Neji. –Cómo se atrevió a-

-La culpa es mía, Neji-niisan. –murmuró ella. –Yo… le insistí a decirme…

-Créeme que iría a golpearlo ahora mismo, Hinata. Pero no quiero que pase algo como lo de la última vez.

Hinata rio un poco, y asintió.

-No quiero que lo golpees, Neji-niisan. Quiero saber… donde están las lápidas de sus padres.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Muchos cuerpos se perdieron en aquella batalla, ni siquiera Naruto sabe donde están sepultados. Pero… si averiguas algo con respecto a aquella tragedia en la biblioteca, podrías encontrar la respuesta. También puedes preguntarles a mi padre y a mi tío.

-¿Eh?

-Ambos fueron participes de eso. Uchiha Madara quería las cabezas de ambos, pero al final mi padre le quitó la vida.

-¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó ella, completamente sorprendida. -¡¿El tio Hizashi…?!

Neji asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres. –Hinata asintió agradecida. Su primo definitivamente había empezado a cambiar.

.

_Una hora después…_

-¿La Tragedia de Kurama? –preguntó Hiashi, al oír aquel tema salir a la mesa por boca de su hija. -¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de eso? –dijo, mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual asintió.

-Yo maté a Uchiha Madara. –dijo Hizashi, y Hanabi escupió el contenido de su vaso.

-¡QUÉ!

-Lo sabemos. –dijo Hinata, mirando a su primo. –Queremos saber a dónde fueron a parar los cuerpos de las personas que no fueron enterrados en Konoha.

-¿Acaso buscan a alguien en especial? –preguntó Hizashi.

-Buscamos un Uzumaki. –dijo Neji, y los gemelos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Ese apellido… -¿Hay alguno enterrado en Konoha?

Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué están buscando exactamente? –preguntó Hizashi.

-Una tumba. Sé que estamos omitiendo algo… -murmuró Neji, y Hinata lo miró. -¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual la Tragedia de Kurama se desató? ¿Por qué tantas personas tuvieron que ser víctimas de la codicia de dos Uchihas?

-Obito y Madara no eran cualquier cosa. –dijo Hiashi seriamente. –Hizashi y yo tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir a ellos. No vale la pena desenterrar un recuerdo como ese.

-¡Pero-!

-Mejor no hablemos más de eso. –dijo Hizashi, deprimiéndose un poco.

Hinata se entristeció un poco, pero no iba a rendirse. Neji le asintió, mirándola sonriente. Iba a ayudar a Naruto, sabía que si encontraba la tumba de sus padres tal vez el rubio se sentiría mejor.

Lo haría por él.

* * *

-Le dije a Hinata que se alejara de mí. –decía Naruto sobre su cama, agarrando a Neko-chan de las patitas y haciéndolo caminar en dos. –Es culpa de tu antigua dueña por ser tan testaruda.

El gato maulló. Naruto aun no era consciente de lo que le había dicho a Hinata, su problema era mucho más importante que ella. Si, perdió a su madre, ¿y eso qué? Aun tenía una familia. En cambio él… no tenía a nadie, más que a su padrino el cual siempre estaba fuera del país y le enviaba dinero. Ella no perdió a sus padres el mismo día que nació, en una tragedia que arrasó con toda Konoha. Ella no entendía nada.

.

_-No me rendiré. Definitivamente voy a ayudarte. Y después… me alejare de ti._

.

Hinata seguramente estaba exagerando. Ella no podía ayudarlo de ninguna forma, y también sabía que alejarse de él implicaba alejarse de Sakura y Sasuke. Estaba tan mal cuando la rescató que simplemente ella no podría volver a su trecho de soledad por voluntad. La chica dependía completamente de él.

-Estoy seguro de eso-ttebayo. –murmuró él sin ninguna duda en su voz.

* * *

Sakura agarró su teléfono, el cual sonaba incesantemente sobre su cómoda. Saliendo de la ducha y con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola? Oh, Hinata. ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto?

-_No muy bien. Sakura-san… tengo que pedirte un favor._

-Espera. ¿Qué te hizo el idiota de Naruto? No te hagas, puedo notar en tu voz que hay algo mal. –dijo al escuchar la voz de Hinata mas apagada de lo normal.

_-Ummm… no es nada. Entiendo lo que me querías decir cuando me dijiste que me alejara de él…_

-Ese maldito… voy a golpearlo hasta que-

_-Necesito que estés con Naruto-kun… que lo apoyes. No quiero que Sasuke-kun y tu lo dejen solo._

-Espera. ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

_-Tengo que averiguar algunas cosas durante estos días sobre el clan Hyuuga. Son asuntos de mi padre, pero al parecer en la biblioteca del instituto tienen esa información. Por eso… no podré andar con ustedes por unos días. También tendré que quedarme a las salidas de clase junto con Neji-niisan, él me va a ayudar._

-Entiendo. Pero siento que algo no está bien. ¿Así qué quieres que no deje a Naruto solo? Ya sabes cómo se pone…

-_Eres su amiga, Sakura-san. Los amigos se ayudan. Realmente me gustaría hacer algo mas por él, pero mi padre puede ser muy estricto a veces con los asuntos del clan Hyuuga. Iré con Neji-niisan al instituto, así que no es necesario que me recojan. Quiero que lo hagas sonreír, por favor…_

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré. –dijo Sakura suspirando. –Así que dices que vas a estar ocupada, ¿uh? Pensaré en tus palabras. No había pensado en eso…

-_¿En qué?_

_-_Naruto es nuestro amigo. Y los amigos se ayudan. Te prometo que estaré con él en todo momento. –dijo Sakura, sonriendo confiadamente. Era hora de hacer algo por Naruto.

.

Hinata colgó la llamada en su celular.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirles nada? ¿En serio piensas alejarte de Naruto? –le preguntó Neji a su lado. Hinata asintió, con la mirada triste. No quería hacerlo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. No había opción. –Esta vez, yo estaré ahí para ti. –y su prima sonrió. Estaba segura de que así seria.

-Hay que encontrar esas lápidas, Neji-niisan.

Neji se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Hinata tan decidida.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Naruto se percató de que esa mañana, Hinata no estaba con ellos. Tras recoger a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke emprendieron su camino hacia el instituto, sin desviarse a la casa de Hinata, cosa que Naruto notó. Sin embargo decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Por otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a hablar acerca de una película de zombies que habían transmitido la noche anterior, e intentaron incluir a Naruto a la conversación. Pero fue en vano.

Sin embargo Sakura no se desanimó.

_"__Eres su amiga, Sakura-san. Los amigos se ayudan."_

Con una idea en su mente, se acercó al oído de Sasuke. Si hay alguien que podía despertar el instinto de competencia de Naruto, ese era Sasuke.

-Hmp. Naruto no puede matar una mosca, menos podría matar un zombie, Sakura.

A Naruto se le salió una venita de la frente. Ese maldito…

-Cállate, teme.

Sakura sonrió, el rubio había reaccionado. El plan "devolver a Naruto a la normalidad" estaba en marcha.

.

Cuando los tres llegaron al salón, vieron que Hinata no había llegado. Naruto intentó no darle importancia, y se dirigió directamente a su asiento. Sakura y Sasuke también se sentaron en sus lugares.

A los cuantos minutos, Hinata llegó, despidiéndose de Neji en la puerta. Saludó a Sakura y a Sasuke con un gesto en la mano. También le hizo un gesto a Naruto, pero el rubio no se lo devolvió. Aún estaba irritado. A los segundos, el timbre sonó y Kakashi-sensei entró por la puerta, para comenzar su clase. Todos fueron a sus asientos.

-Bien, escuchen. Formaran grupos de teatro y representaran papeles teatrales. Tendrán que reunirse a ensayar, y yo repartiré las obras. Harán grupos de cuatro personas. Junten sus escritorios en grupos.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

La gente empezó a mover sus escritorios de un lado para otro. Sakura miró a Hinata suplicante, pero ella no se movió.

-Sensei. –escuchó Hinata la voz de Shion, que se levantó de su asiento. –Me gustaría estar en el equipo de Sakura. ¿Podría?

-¡¿JAAAAAAAA?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, rubia descolorida?! –protestó Sakura. -¡Kakashi-sensei, ella no puede…!

-Sakura. No tengo malas intenciones ahora. Solo quiero llevarme mejor contigo. –dijo ella, mostrando sinceridad en sus ojos. Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Hmmmm… -murmuró el maestro. -¿Hinata? ¿No vas a hacerte tú con ellos? –dijo, mirándola. Ella se estremeció en su asiento.

Sin embargo era uno de los pasos para llevar a cabo su plan. Negó con la cabeza, y Kakashi suspiró. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Naruto no la miró.

-Entonces Shion se hará con ustedes.

-Rayos. –murmuró Sakura, y Shion se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

-Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión sobre mí, Sakura. Veras que soy una buena persona. –le dijo Shion, con convicción en su rostro.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas. –dijo Sakura, virando la mirada. Vio a Naruto, quien seguía mirando hacia abajo. Curiosamente Shion no le había saltado encima.

¿Desde cuándo todo a su alrededor se había puesto de cabeza?

Por otro lado, Kakashi se acercó al rincón de Hinata, algo preocupado. Se arrodilló al lado de la chica para ver su rostro, ya que ella solo miraba su cuaderno sin ninguna expresión. Parecía que estaba volviendo a ser la Hinata de antes, y eso le preocupaba.

-¿Hinata? –le llamó el maestro con un tono de voz suave.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Pasó algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Déjeme hacer un monólogo, Kakashi-sensei. –dijo ella, y Kakashi se preocupó aún más. Se veía serena y a la misma vez concentrada y perturbada. Su rostro expresaba muchas cosas, menos felicidad. Estaba regresando a ser la de antes.

-¿Pasó algo con Naruto? Lo veo bastante decaído.

-Sólo esta triste por sus padres. Él no tiene la culpa. –dijo ella. Kakashi suspiró. Él sabía que el rubio había perdido a sus progenitores en la tragedia de Kurama.

-¿Quieres hacer un monólogo?

La chica asintió, mirando hacia el salón. No había grupos de menos de cuatro personas. Ya todos los grupos estaban completos. Nuevamente, ella sobraba.

-Está bien. Te dejaré hacer un monólogo, tú decidirás la temática. Pero para la próxima te incluiré a algún grupo si no has arreglado las cosas con Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió.

-Gracias. –dijo ella.

.

_"__-¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!"_

_._

_-"Definitivamente… voy a encontrar esas lápidas… Naruto-kun." _–pensó Hinata, viendo al maestro regresar al frente de la clase.

-¡Bien, les daré las obras a representar! – exclamó Kakashi, y empezó a pasar por cada grupo.

Sakura solo miró a Hinata preocupada, y luego vio a Naruto. Tenía que traer de vuelta al rubio hiperactivo cuanto antes. Porque después de todo, él es su amigo.

* * *

_A la hora del almuerzo…_

-_¿A dónde se fue? _–pensó Sakura, viendo el lugar de Hinata ya vacio. Hace menos de un minuto habían tocado el timbre, ¿acaso había salido por la puerta de atrás?

-¡Sakura! –la llamó Shion desde la puerta, junto con Sasuke y Naruto. -¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ir a planear los ensayos para la obra! ¡Esa obra es para la otra semana!

-Vamos, Sakura. –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura a regañadientes salió del salón, ¿Por qué esa rubia oxigenada estaba ahí en lugar de Hinata? Era injusto. Pero al parecer la chica estaría muy ocupada con Neji. No tenía derecho a protestar.

.

Neji y Hinata almorzaban en uno de los jardines traseros del instituto. El castaño veía preocupado a su prima, parecía no tener ninguna expresión en su rostro, no expresaba ni felicidad ni tristeza. Sólo podía ver cómo con movimientos lentos llevaba la comida a su boca.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Si?

-¿Estás segura de esto? Tal vez Naruto solo estaba muy alterado y dijo cosas que no quería decir…

-No parece que ese sea el caso, Neji-niisan. Hoy en el salón… seguía viéndome enojado. Él… realmente está arrepentido de haberme salvado, pude verlo en su mirada. Y yo no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie.

-No eres un estorbo, Hinata.

-Gracias, Neji-niisan. Pero por ahora quiero concentrarme en encontrar la ubicación de aquellas lapidas. Él será feliz si puede ver a sus padres.

-A veces pienso… que deberías dejar de pensar en los demás y deberías pensar un poco en ti. –dijo Neji.

-Lo hago. Seré feliz si puedo ver a Naruto-kun feliz.

Neji entonces empezó a pensar…

¿Acaso… Hinata se estaba empezando a enamorar de Naruto?

.

Neji llevó una pila de libros acerca de aquella tragedia hasta la mesa donde Hinata se encontraba apuntando información en una libreta. Se sentó a su lado, y empezó por abrir uno de aquellos libros.

-Al parecer también enterraron algunos cuerpos en cementerios de Suna… -murmuró Hinata.

-Pero Suna está a nueve horas de aquí. ¿Quieres ir hasta allá?

-Si no encontramos nada aquí en Konoha tendremos que ir. Aunque no tienes que-

-Iré contigo. –le interrumpió Neji, empezando a anotar en una libreta también los nombres de los cementerios en los que enterraron a las víctimas.

Hinata le sonrió sinceramente. Estaba muy feliz de tener a su primo en momentos como ese.

-Espera, Hinata. El hecho de que encontremos alguna tumba con el apellido Uzumaki no indicará que son los padres de Naruto. ¿Cómo estaremos seguros?

-Hmmm… he investigado un poco acerca del apellido Uzumaki. Son provenientes de una ciudad llamada Uzushiogakure, la cual actualmente ya no existe debido a una masacre que pasó ya hace años. Por lo que leí, los sobrevivientes cambiaron sus nombres e identidades para estar a salvo. Sin embargo los padres de Naruto parecen ser la excepción, aunque puede que aun haya gente con el apellido Uzumaki. Además también sabemos que las lápidas deberán tener el 10 de Octubre como fecha de muerte. Uzushiogakure se encontraba al otro lado de este país, así que las probabilidades de que gente de apellido Uzumaki hubieran llegado hasta Konoha, o incluso hasta Suna son improbables. Lo más seguro es que encontraremos a los padres de Naruto-kun.

-Ya veo… has analizado muy bien la situación.

Así, Hinata y Neji siguieron investigando en la biblioteca hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clases y el timbre hizo su presencia de nuevo. Neji fue a su salón, y Hinata se dirigió al suyo correspondientemente. Pero al entrar por la puerta de atrás, vio como Shion le hablaba a Naruto, y este empezaba a dirigirle la palabra.

_Dolía._

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro. Por ahora tenía que concentrarse en encontrar esas lápidas. No iba a fallar.

.

_Ese día, al salir de clases…_

-Naruto.

El rubio miró frente a él, para encontrarse a Neji quien lo miraba gélidamente. Sasuke, Sakura y Shion permanecieron detrás de él, inmóviles.

Hinata ya se había marchado a su casa varios minutos antes.

-Adelántense.

Los tres obedecieron. Sasuke y Sakura sabían que Neji tenía algo que hablar con Naruto, y tal vez el castaño haría que Naruto entrara en razón. Sakura no soportaba ver a Hinata lejos, pero le había prometido a la chica que estaría al lado de Naruto. Y cumpliría su promesa, al igual que Sasuke. Shion solo rodó los ojos, desentendiéndose del tema. Se dirigían a casa de Sakura para escribir los libretos para la obra.

Cuando los tres ya se alejaron lo suficiente del campo de visión de Naruto, miró a Neji fastidiado.

-¿Qué quieres? –escupió.

Neji suspiró.

-No otra vez, Naruto. Siempre tienes este tipo de problemas. Sabes que no me intimidarás. Pero no te desquites con Hinata.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Neji habló.

-Le dije a Hinata que no te golpearía… pero…

En un rápido movimiento, Neji le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto, mandándolo al suelo.

-Después de todo no puedo dejar las cosas así. –amenazó Neji, fríamente. Naruto se levantó e intentó golpear a Neji, pero el castaño lo tomó por las muñecas y lo detuvo.

-¡Solo mírate! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo ahora mismo! –le gritó Neji, furioso. – No te lo permitiré. ¡No te permitiré que te desquites con Hinata!

-¡Cállate!

Neji soltó las muñecas de Naruto, y el rubio retrocedió, fulminando a Neji con sus ojos azules.

-No tienes idea del peso de tus palabras en Hinata, Naruto. Te voy a pedir que mientras estés así te mantengas a metros de ella.

-No tienes que rogar. –respondió Naruto fríamente, para marcharse y dejar a Neji allí. Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por aquella calle los miraron, curiosos.

* * *

_En la noche…_

Hinata se dispuso a acostarse en su cama. Ya era un poco tarde, así que era hora de dormir. Apagó la luz de su habitación, y siendo ésta iluminada por la luz de la luna se acostó entre las cobijas de su cama y se acurrucó entre ellas.

Las palabras de Naruto le habían dolido como nunca antes. Se sentía horrible. Se sentía utilizada, traicionada, objeto de algún juego estúpido… nunca debió confiar en Naruto. Sin embargo no podía odiarlo, y tampoco quería separarse de él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar junto a él? ¿Acaso él sentiría lo mismo?

_"__-¡JAMAS DEBI HABERTE DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA!"_

No… claro que no. Nadie sentiría eso por ella. Esa era la cruda realidad. Porque vivir entre poemas y cuentos es más fácil, es más fácil y satisfactorio soñar a no tener la certeza de si algo sucederá. Pero cuando ves la realidad, te das cuenta de lo deprimente que es el mundo.

_"__-¡LARGATE!"_

Y Naruto hace parte de ese mundo deprimente. Dijo que era diferente, que estaría con ella… pero él era en realidad igual a los demás. Ignorantes, egoístas… pero al mismo tiempo no son culpables de aquello.

No puedes juzgar a alguien por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa. Por eso no le echaba la culpa al mundo exterior y a sus habitantes, que siempre la dejan de lado. Oculta… en un rincón.

Naruto es igual, y Sasuke y Sakura solo estuvieron con ella por influencia de Naruto.

Pero aun así no podía odiar al rubio…. Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero el hecho de que Naruto fuera quien le dijera todo eso la lastimó mucho. Su corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos al escucharlo. Y aquella imagen furiosa de Naruto y sus palabras iracundas no dejaban de aparecer en su mente una y otra vez.

_"__-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OISTE?! ¡VETE! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RESTRIEGUES TU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA! ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!"_

_"__-¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡JAMAS DEBI HABERTE DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR SOLA EN UN RINCON, ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES!"_

_"__-Ya veo por qué nadie quiere estar contigo."_

_._

_-"Por favor… ya basta… ya basta…" –_pensaba Hinata suplicando, apretando sus puños a un lado de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

…

_Una hora después…_

Hanabi marcó un número en el teléfono, y esperó pacientemente a que alguien contestara. Finalmente, la voz que esperaba oír se hizo presente.

-_¿Hola?_

_-_Neji.

-_¿Hanabi? Es casi media noche, ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?_

_-_Al final no me dijiste de que hablaste con Hinata-neesama. Además se ve algo deprimida. Sabes algo, ¿no? De lo que le ocurre a Hinata.

_-…. Si. Naruto ha estado mal estos días, y se le lanza encima al primero que encuentre. Se deprime cada un tiempo por la ausencia de sus padres, y se ciega por la ira. Hinata intentó ayudarlo… y las cosas no salieron nada bien. Le gritó, y… digamos que le dio a Hinata donde más le duele._

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

_-Que se arrepentía de haberle hablado, que se merecía estar sola… y también le gritó sobre su madre. Son varias cosas. _–le explicó Neji, con la voz algo apagada.

-¡Es un maldito! ¡Cuando lo vea voy a matarlo!

_-No le digas nada a Naruto. –_dijo Neji seriamente a través del teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco, Neji?!

_-Naruto también está pasándola bastante mal en este momento. Entiéndelo un poco Hanabi, esto no es fácil para él y quién sabe si algún día lo será. Ahora mismo él odia a Hinata. Pero la ira lo está cegando, además su situación tampoco es nada fácil._

-No es excusa. ¡Es un imbécil! ¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que le hizo a nee-sama?!

_-No. No es consciente, pero con algo de suerte en algún momento lo será. Hinata ha decidido que se alejará de él._

-¿Qué…?

_-Pero antes, ella y yo buscaremos las tumbas de los padres de Naruto. Tenemos buenas pistas, hemos investigado bastante. Con algo de suerte encontraremos esas tumbas._

-…. ¿Por qué harían eso?

_-Hinata quiere hacerlo, cree que así Naruto estará mejor. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla, prometí que estaría para ella cuando me necesitara, y definitivamente lo haré. La defenderé de Naruto si es necesario._

-¿Acaso vas a golpear a Naruto?

_-Ya lo hice. Le di un puñetazo en la cara hoy en la tarde, pero ni así entró en razón. Obviamente me aseguré que Hinata ya se hubiera ido cuando lo hice, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez. Detuve a Naruto antes de que empezara una pelea. Naruto está completamente cegado por la ira, es por la depresión que le causa no tener a sus padres con él y no saber nada de quienes fueron. Por ahora lo mejor es dejarlo en paz. _

-¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?

_-Ellos son amigos de Naruto desde hace bastante tiempo, así que no lo dejarán solo._

-No me refiero a eso. Hinata-neesama también es amiga de ellos. ¿Acaso Sasuke y Sakura tampoco harán nada?

_-Hinata les inventó una mentira para evitar que se le acerquen, pero en algún momento ellos caerán en cuenta de todo. Aun así, Hinata tampoco quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. Naruto fue quien hizo que ellos le hablaran en primer lugar. Todo es por Naruto._

-….

_-¿Dónde está Hinata? –_preguntó Neji preocupado a través del teléfono.

-Durmiendo. Se ve cansada.

_-¿Ella está bien?_

-No lo sé, Neji. No lo creo. Sólo espero que todo esto termine pronto.

* * *

Hinata entró al despacho de su padre. Estaba segura de haber dejado su cuaderno por allí. Era uno de sus cuadernos de historias, no podía permitirse que su padre ni Hanabi lo encontraran. Por eso se había despertado temprano para poder buscar en aquel lugar. Apenas eran las tres de la mañana, y tanto Hanabi como su padre se encontraban durmiendo.

Prendió la luz del despacho sigilosamente, y empezó a buscar por los distintos lugares. Empezó por el escritorio del patriarca Hyuuga, tan limpio y ordenado como siempre. Su padre era muy ordenado con sus cosas.

Soltó un bufido al ver que su cuaderno no estaba por allí, pero ella estaba segura de que su cuaderno estaba en el despacho, estaba segura de haberlo dejado olvidado ahí.

Siguió buscando por todos los lugares visibles, entonces decidió abrir los cajones del archivador de su padre.

_-"¿Cómo voy a encontrar mi cuaderno entre tantas cosas?" _–pensó Hinata al ver el contenido de uno de los cajones. Se encontraba lleno de papeles y de carpetas llenos de documentos. Cerró el cajón, frustrada, y abrió el siguiente. Estaba igual. Rebuscó con cuidado entre los documentos de su padre.

Lo cerró de nuevo. Abrió el último, y repitió el mismo proceso.

-¡Aquí esta!

Victoriosa, sacó su cuaderno del cajón. Tal vez su padre había metido su cuaderno ahí por error, creyendo que era uno más de sus cuadernos llenos de información. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el cajón, cuando algo llamó su atención.

_"__Tragedia de-"_

Fue lo único que alcanzó a leer, el resto de la información estaba enterrada por millones de papeles. Sacó aquel documento de su entierro, y lo puso frente a sus ojos.

_"__Tragedia de Kurama: Lista de muertos identificados."_

-¿Qué…? –eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Con aquel montoncito de hojas unidas por una grapa, tal vez encontraría el nombre de los padres de Naruto.

Y así, sus lápidas.

Vio la lista. Tenía una gran cantidad de nombres, ordenados por orden alfabético. Al llegar a apellidos como Uchiha, Hyuuga, Namikaze y Senju la lista de muertos era un poco más extensa que la de los demás apellidos. Con su dedo, empezó a buscar los apellidos que comenzaban por la letra U. Al no encontrarlos en la primera página, pasó a la siguiente, y a la siguiente…

Hasta que al fin lo encontró. Solo había una persona con ese apellido.

-Uzumaki… Kushina… -murmuró Hinata, viendo el nombre sobre su dedo. Así que ella era, una de las personas que había estado buscando…

La madre de Naruto.

Pero su padre no estaba en la lista, ya que no había ningún otro nombre con ese apellido en la lista.

Tal vez el padre de Naruto era uno de los cuerpos que no pudo ser identificado durante la masacre.

Su investigación nocturna terminó cuando sintió que alguien se despertaba. Así que fue a su habitación sigilosamente, regresando a su cama sin ser vista y con su cuaderno en sus manos.

_Uzumaki Kushina._

_-"Naruto-kun estará feliz de saber quién es su madre." –_pensó Hinata, con una leve sonrisita en los labios.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-De ninguna manera.

Hinata y Neji se dirigían hacia el instituto. Hinata le había contado a Neji que había encontrado el nombre de la madre de Naruto entre la lista de muertos de la tragedia de Kurama, lista que su padre mantenía guardada.

Neji se sorprendió mucho, y cuando Hinata le dijo a Neji que se lo diría a Naruto…

-Naruto no va a creerte. No puedes decírselo.

-¡Pero Neji-niisan! ¡Estoy segura de que esa mujer es su madre! ¡Era la única persona en la lista con ese apellido!

-Puede que así sea, ¿pero cómo crees que va a reaccionar Naruto? Él no quiere nada que tenga que ver contigo ahora.

El aura de Hinata se volvió un poco oscura.

-Lo sé, pero…

Neji dejó de caminar, parándose frente a su prima.

-Sigamos buscando esas lápidas, Hinata. Si tan solo le decimos ahora corremos el riesgo de que no nos crea. Pero si encontramos la lápida, tendremos una prueba a nuestro favor. Y él tendrá que creernos. Si no encontramos la lápida, entonces le diremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces para asimilar la situación. Tal vez su primo tenía razón.

-Como siempre, eres un genio, Neji-niisan. –dijo Hinata sonriendo, y ante eso, Neji sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sin embargo la sonrisa del rostro de Hinata se borró al ver más adelante a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. De repente vio que Shion cruzaba la calle y se acercaba a ellos, hablándoles animadamente. Luego de eso, los cuatro empezaron a caminar al instituto.

_-"¿Ya he sido reemplazada tan fácilmente? No… no debería sorprenderme. Después de todo, esto es normal… siempre pasa lo mismo."_

Neji vio también la escena a lo lejos, y miró a su prima, quien había agachado la cabeza y sus ojos aperlados temblaban.

-¿Hinata?

El entusiasmo que Hinata había tenido hace unos pocos minutos se había esfumado.

-Podemos esperar a que se adelanten. –dijo Neji, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su prima.

-Si… por favor.

.

Ese día, Naruto ignoró completamente a Hinata de nuevo. Estaba sola de nuevo, y Sasuke y Sakura parecían enfocarse en Naruto.

Hinata sonrió ante eso, Sakura estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Y se estaba asegurando de que Sasuke también lo hiciera.

Entre todos, harían que Naruto se sintiera mejor. Curarían a su corazón herido. Solo que cada quien lo hacía a su manera.

.

_._

* * *

**Continuará...**

**/o.o/ ¡Autora salvaje aparece! **

Si alguien se opone a dejar a la autora viva, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

**Chelsea: **¡Yo me opongo!

¡No pues muchas gracias por la ayuda!

¿Que? ¿Creyeron que Naruto se iba a arrepentir asi como asi diciendo "¡Hinata, perdoname! ¡No quise decir esas cosas!"? ¡Buajajajajaja, pues no!

Y se que a muchos no les gusta ver a Naruto asi, pero queria mostrar que Hinata no es la única que tiene problemas. Naruto tambien tiene sus batallas internas a veces. Cuando Hinata dijo que ayudaria a Naruto, nadie se esperó que se refiriera a eso, ¿verdad? Digo, Hinata es bastante timida, pero ha recurrido a un metodo bastante inusual para ayudar a Naruto.

Y es que ella no quiere curar su dolor momentáneamente, sino de forma permanente.

**Chelsea: **Eso se puede hacer de otras formas, ¿sabes?

¡Déjame, yo soy la autora!

Al fin el nombre de la madre de Naruto ha salido a la luz, ¿pero que pasará ahora?

**Dato curioso: **En un review Yami G. Meza me preguntó por que Obito y Madara perseguian a los Namikaze y a los Hyuuga. Intenté aclararlo en este capitulo pero no creo haberlo logrado bien. Entonces voy a explicarlo: los Hyuuga poseen grandes secretos ancestrales pertenecientes a su familia desde hace varias generaciones. Entre esos secretos hay formas de pelea desconocidas, pergaminos secretos entre muchas otras cosas... Obito y Madara quieren eso. Los Uchiha, Senju y Namikaze tienen el mismo caso. Por otro lado, Obito tiene un rencor hacia Minato y hacia todos los Namikaze-dato curioso-, y por esa razon no quiere que hayan mas Namikaze vivos. ¿Que pasó entre él y Minato? Probablemente eso lo contare mas adelante. Pero tambien, Obito y Madara querian sacar a los cuatro clanes del camino para asi apoderarse ellos completamente de Konoha, poniendola a su completa merced. Obito y Madara traicionaron al clan Uchiha y se revelaron contra Konoha, para ponerla bajo su poder.

Explicacion algo larga, pero espero que haya aclarado por si las dudas.

¿Se acuerdan que en el capitulo 2 Kakashi le habló a Hinata sobre que deberian hacer obras de teatro? Pues eso pasó en este capitulo. Casi olvidé ese detalle, pero fue perfecto para la escena en este capítulo.

_"¿Acaso… Hinata se estaba empezando a enamorar de Naruto?" - _A que varios pusieron atencion a esta frase alla arriba. ¡Al fin pronto empieza el momento de la historia donde los personajes se empiezan a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¡Asi es, señoras y señores, pronto empezará el verdadero Naruhina!

Como no se si la otra semana actualice o no, aqui les dejo un avance por si las moscas.

.

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_-Primero Naruto. Y ahora la Hyuuga también. ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?_

_-Naruto podría arreglarlo, ¿eso es lo que dices? _

\- _Quiero respuestas, Naruto, y las quiero ahora._

_-Hay cierta conexión interesante entre esos dos. _

_\- No quiero saber nada de Hinata. Las cosas nunca debieron cambiar. _

_-Yo estoy bien, Neji-niisan. Cree en mí._

_\- ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?_

_-¿Sabes si... Hinata está bien?_

_-"Ahora el problema será convencerla para dejar de buscar."_

_._

**Próximo capítulo: Buscando respuestas.**

**.**

**Chelsea: **Esto se va a poner feo... ¿segura que no quieres conseguir uno de esos escudos anti-disturbios que usan los policias?

Nah, estaré bien. No va a ser tan malo. ¡Nos leemos en la proxima! Pero no se vayan sin dejarme un bonito review de esos que me hacen tan feliz. ¡Si, de esos que se escriben en la casilla de alli abajo!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	15. Cap 14: Buscando Respuestas

La vida da asco, la vida da asco, la vida da asco...

**Chelsea : **¿No va siendo hora de que cambies esa actitud? Así no lograrás nada.

*suspiro* Si, lo sé.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos leíamos? ¿La semana pasada? ¿Quien me extrañó? ¿Nadie? Ok... *se hace bolita en un rincon*

**Chelsea:** Estas en esa etapa en la que necesitas consuelo, ¿no?

Chelsea, ¡abrázame!

**Chelsea:** ¡Ni loca! Además, como si pudiera... Bien, como Maria no está en condiciones de hacer una bienvenida apropiada, ¡la representaré en su lugar! Las actualizaciones pasarán de ser los miércoles a los domingos, por si alguien no sabia. Hoy no es domingo, pero el domingo Maria no podrá actualizar porque estara estudiando para los examenes de recuperacion. Y ella no los dejaría sin capítulo.

**Esther:** ¿Qué le pasó a esa loca de ahi? *señala con el dedo a la chica meciéndose en el rincón*

**Chelsea:** Malas notas en la universidad.

**Esther:** Ah, eso lo explica.

**Chelsea:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, a Maria solo le pertenecen la historia y sus malas calificaciones.

*sniff*... ¡Cállate!

**Chelsea:** ¡Esfuérzate mas para la próxima!

* * *

.

.

.

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**Buscando Respuestas**

**.**

**.**

Ir al instituto en la mañana.

Tratar de poner atención a clases.

Almorzar con Neji.

Ir a la biblioteca con su primo para averiguar toda la información posible.

Volver a clases de la tarde.

Ir a casa.

A toda esa lista, Hinata tuvo que sumarle un elemento más.

Evitar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Los días siguientes no cambiaron mucho. Cuando se encontraba a Naruto en el pasillo, éste la ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Su investigación con su primo estaba dando sus resultados, y habían anotado los nombres de los diferentes cementerios en los que habían enterrado los cuerpos, tanto en Konoha como en Suna.

Pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de Sakura sobre su espalda durante algunas ocasiones, pero éstas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

¿Y si Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura solo eran nombres más en su lista de amigos que la habían abandonado tras aburrirse de ella? Existía esa posibilidad. Por eso intentaba ser fuerte, no podía decaer mientras estuviera buscando la lápida de la madre de Naruto. Tenía que ser fuerte, para asegurar la felicidad de Naruto.

Las cosas nunca habían cambiado.

.

Sasuke había ido a la casa de Sakura en la noche para hablar sobre Hinata.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sasuke, mirando el vaso de té frente a él. Se encontraban en la sala, y miraba a Sakura de cierta forma acusadora.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró Sakura.

-Primero Naruto. Y ahora la Hyuuga también. ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke con una mirada acusadora.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Hinata está ocupada con Neji. -declaró.

-Esa no es excusa para que ni siquiera nos salude. ¿Qué le hizo el dobe?

Sakura suspiró nostálgicamente, mirando el humo que salía de su taza de té.

-No lo sé. Pero ya sabes cómo es Naruto cuando se deprime por sus padres. Además… le prometí a Hinata que no lo dejaría solo.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando hacia el techo.

-Así que eso era. Sakura, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esa chica está avanzando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-kun?

-Me la encontré al mediodía hoy, al parecer ella y Neji iban a la biblioteca. Por alguna razón Neji no dejaba de mirarme a la defensiva, y Hinata tartamudeaba más que antes. Es como si hubiera vuelto a ser la misma que era antes de que el dobe le hablara.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura, empezando a alarmarse.

-Ella quiere alejarse de nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se levantó de un golpe, mirando a Sasuke enojada.

-Iré por mi celular.

-¡Alto! ¡Sakura! –exclamó Sasuke, sujetándola del brazo antes de que ella fuera por su celular para llamar a Hinata. –No ganarás nada.

-¡Hinata es nuestra amiga! ¡No le permitiré hacer eso! ¡Hablaré con ella ahora mismo!

-No lo hagas. Espera a que Naruto se recupere.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-¿Cómo piensas ayudar a Naruto si estás hablándole a ella? Naruto odia a Hinata ahora mismo. Si le hablas, ahuyentarás a Naruto.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun…!

-Le prometiste que ayudarías a Naruto, y no puedes hacerlo si le hablas a ella.

Sakura bufó, y Sasuke la soltó del brazo. Ella puso las manos en sus caderas, mirando a Sasuke filosamente.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? No podemos dejar a Hinata así.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura. Estamos obligados a hacerlo mientras Naruto se encuentre así. Cuando Naruto regrese a la normalidad, podemos hacer que ella vuelva con nosotros. No es tan difícil.

Sakura pensó las palabras de Sasuke por un momento. Tal vez tenía razón. Después de todo, Hinata está de esa forma por las palabras de Naruto. Si el rubio se recupera…

-Naruto podría arreglarlo, ¿eso es lo que dices?

Sasuke asintió.

-Naruto es el único que puede hacerlo. Nosotros dos no tenemos ese poder, porque Naruto fue quien la ofendió. Además…

-¿Además?

-Hay cierta conexión interesante entre esos dos. –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

Sakura no entendió lo que Sasuke le quiso decir con eso. Suspiró.

-Solo espero que Naruto no tarde tanto en hacerlo. –dijo Sakura. ¿Dejar así a Hinata? Entonces tendría que apresurarse con la recuperación de Naruto. Tenía que volverlo a la normalidad cuanto antes.

* * *

Y así los días continuaron. Hinata y Neji pasaban las horas de almuerzo en la biblioteca, recolectando información. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Shion se reunían en la azotea para escribir los libretos, y varios días fueron a la casa de Sakura a ensayar. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía.

Naruto sonreía ante los chistes flojos que Shion le echaba para animarlo.

Y con la ayuda de Sasuke, Shion y ella empezaron a animar un poco más a Naruto. Aun así, él no quería escuchar nada acerca de Hinata.

-Oye, Naruto. –dijo Sakura mientras los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. –Ummm…

Naruto alzó una ceja al ver a Sakura titubear. Bufó.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? –dijo, y Sakura se enojó.

-¿Cuándo… vas a hablar con Hinata? –preguntó Sakura, apretando su puño a un lado de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser Naruto tan desgraciado?

-No me la menciones.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura, parándose frente a él. Sasuke se golpeó la frente, le había dicho a Sakura que no interfiriera por ahora…

Aunque en realidad no le había dicho a Sakura que no le hablara a Naruto sobre Hinata.

-Sakura, deja en paz a Naruto. –dijo Shion, algo enfadada. –Naruto tiene todo el derecho de enojarse con esa chica.

-¡Cállate, rubia oxigenada! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó! –exclamó Sakura, enojada.

-Hmp. Pues me lo imagino. Y deja de llamarme rubia oxigenada, solo quiero ser tu amiga, Sakura–dijo Shion.

-Quiero respuestas, Naruto, y las quiero ahora. –dijo Sakura, mirando a Naruto enojada. -¿Qué es lo que te enoja tanto hacia Hinata?

Naruto estaba empezando a enojarse. ¿Por qué Sakura insistía tanto sobre Hinata? No quería oír nada de ella.

\- No quiero saber nada de Hinata. Las cosas nunca debieron cambiar. –dijo Naruto, con un tono cortante y enojado que sorprendió a Sakura.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! ¡Le prometiste que no la dejarías sola y mira lo que haces! ¡¿Qué pasó con el Uzumaki Naruto que nunca rompe su palabra?! – Naruto viró el rostro. No quería seguir oyendo eso.

Miró a Sasuke, quien la miraba algo enojado. Entendió el mensaje, ella no debía interferir. Debía dejar que Naruto terminara de recuperarse.

Aun no era el momento. Sin embargo, Sasuke le hizo cierta seña que la sorprendió. Asintió.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Yo no quería…

Naruto bufó molesto. Aun se sentía enojado con Hinata, y aún estaba algo irritable.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Un error lo comete cualquiera-ttebayo. Solo no la menciones frente a mí. No quiero saber nada de ella.

-Sí, Sakura. –dijo Shion. –Además si Naruto dice que las cosas nunca debieron cambiar, es porque es verdad, ¿no crees?

_-¡Cállate, rubia oxigenada! _–gritó Sakura en su interior.

.

_Ese día, al final de clases…_

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! –gritó Sakura mientras caminaba con Sasuke por la calle. –Dejar a Naruto solo con la rubia oxigenada…

Sasuke bufó.

-Sé que esto animará a Hinata, así que apartar a Naruto era necesario. –dijo Sasuke, apuntando con su pulgar hacia atrás. – Por eso mismo lo hemos traído a él con nosotros.

Un contrariado Neji caminaba tras Sasuke y Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke y Sakura le pidieron que los acompañara, no se pudo negar. Sentía que estaba traicionando los deseos de Hinata, pero después de todo no le gustaba ver a su prima así. Pensó que Sasuke y Sakura le preguntarían de golpe por Hinata, pero se equivocó.

-¿No me dirán a dónde vamos? –preguntó Neji.

-No. –contestaron ambos al tiempo. Neji suspiró. ¿Qué estaban planeando esos dos?

Sin embargo las dudas de Neji fueron contestadas cuando vio que entraron a una tienda de chocolates finos. Era una de las más famosas en Konoha.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Neji. Sin embargo su duda no fue resuelta.

Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron vagando alrededor de los distintos tipos de chocolate que había en aquel lugar. Eran finos y los más deliciosos, y le pidieron ayuda a alguien por asesoría. Al final, se decidieron por uno.

-¡Chocolate blanco con almendras!-gritó Sakura, sosteniendo un gran chocolate en sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban. -¡No puedo creer que lo encontráramos! ¡Normalmente siempre está agotado!

Sasuke bufó, sonriendo confiadamente.

-Supongo que hemos tenido suerte.

Neji quería decir algo, pero seguía confundido por la escena. ¿Qué hacían Sasuke y Sakura comprando chocolate juntos?

-¡Gracias por su compra! –gritó la vendedora, cuando ambos salían del lugar. Neji quiso decir algo, pero de repente el chocolate fue extendido hacia él.

¿Por qué Sakura y Sasuke le daban chocolate? ¿Acaso ambos estaban enamorados de él?

-Es para Hinata. –se apresuró a decir Sakura, con la seriedad en su rostro. Sasuke asintió. –Por favor dáselo apenas puedas.

Neji quiso decir algo, quiso refutar que a Hinata no le sucedía nada y que solo estaba ocupada con asuntos del clan, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-No sé qué está planeando Hinata. Pero estoy sorprendida de que esté intentando sobrellevar las cosas con la cabeza en alto. Primero ayudaremos a Naruto, y luego nos encargaremos de Hinata. No descansaremos hasta que esté de vuelta con nosotros, y tal vez Naruto no tardará en darse cuenta de su error. Entonces podré golpearlo con todo lo que tengo. –decía Sakura. –Hinata me hizo entender… lo importante que era cuidar a un amigo. Antes dejábamos a Naruto solo cuando le daban sus ataques de ira y depresión, pero Hinata me ha hecho entender que un amigo está allí en las buenas y en las malas. Hicimos mal en dejar a Naruto así por tanto tiempo. Es momento de hacer algo por él.

-Sakura… -murmuró Neji, sorprendido.

-El dobe necesita ayuda. Es momento de dársela. Pero mientras tanto, este chocolate puede hacer que Hinata resista por un tiempo más.

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. –dijo Sakura, mirando deprimida al piso, y Sasuke asintió hacia ella. -Sinceramente creimos que Naruto ya no estaba tan mal, hace casi un año que no le pasaba esto. Pero esta vez, vamos a estar ahí para él.

Neji asintió, tomando el chocolate en sus manos. Sabía que Sasuke y Sakura no preguntarían más por ahora.

.

Hinata vio aquel gran chocolate blanco sobre su cama, junto con una nota.

_Para una persona especial, un chocolate especial._

_SS._

Vio con algo de confusión el chocolate, y un poco sin ánimos lo tomo en sus manos. Sin embargo, alguna fuerza extraña la hizo abrazar el chocolate contra su pecho y sonreír.

-Gracias…

Alguien se preocupaba por ella.

.

Los días siguieron pasando. Cualquiera que los viera diría que las cosas nunca habían cambiado desde un principio, a excepción de Neji quien ahora valoraba más a Hinata, y Shion quien ahora podía estar más cerca de Naruto.

Sakura se preocupaba cada día más al ver que el tiempo pasaba y las cosas no cambiaban. Así pasó una semana, y la recuperación de Naruto era lenta, pero poco a poco iba recuperándose.

Sin embargo parecía que el enfado de Naruto hacia Hinata nunca iba a cambiar. Se aseguró de no volver a mencionar a Hinata desde aquella vez en el pasillo. Sin embargo si Naruto no reaccionaba pronto, ella misma tendría que tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Todo parecía mejorar, pero a la vez era confuso. Además Hinata también le preocupaba. Ella parecía tan ajena a ellos de nuevo…

Tan ajena a todos.

.

* * *

_Viernes, al salir de clases…_

-¡Frentona! ¡Oye, Sakura! –escuchó la voz de Ino detrás de ella. Ya era el atardecer y se encontraban saliendo del instituto junto con Shion, la cual había empezado a hacer eso desde el lunes. Sakura se molestaba con eso, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos junto con la parlanchina de Shion empezaban a lograr que Naruto hablara.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida de verla.

-¿Puedo caminar a casa con ustedes? Sai-kun se fue con unos amigos y no me esperó.

-Hmmmm… pues ya qué. Nosotros vamos a ir a mi casa a ensayar para la obra, si quieres ir a ver…

-¡Gracias! ¡Qué bien que hoy es viernes! ¡Bienvenido, fin de semana! –exclamó alegre, y los cinco empezaron a caminar de camino a casa de Sakura. -¿Uh? Hola Shion, no te había visto.

-¡Ah, hola Ino! –exclamo la rubia alegre. -¿Te dejaron plantada?

-¡Sí! Sai-kun tendrá una seria conversación conmigo el lunes… -murmuró Ino, desprendiendo un aura demoniaca.

-Hahahaha, claro, solo no lo mates. –le dijo Shion animadamente. Ambas rubias empezaron a hablar animadamente, y Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida. Esa Shion no se veía para nada como la loca que siempre le saltaba a Naruto encima, o como la envidiosa posesiva que siempre había sido. Se veía… diferente.

¿Acaso Shion… realmente había cambiado? ¿Podría confiar en ella?

-Oye, dobe. –le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, quien parecía mirar al suelo pensativo.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada… solo miro el suelo-ttebayo…

-Ya veo… ¿acaso hay dinero ahí?

-Hehehehe, no lo creo-ttebayo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por algunos minutos, mientras oían a las tres mujeres hablar, aunque Sakura se quejaba.

-Oye… Sasuke… -murmuró Naruto dudoso, Sasuke podía jurar que el rostro de Naruto se veía algo consternado.

-¿Hm?

-¿Sabes si… Hinata está bien?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Sasuke confundido, queriendo saber más. Era la primera vez que Naruto mencionaba a Hinata en días.

.

_"–__Puedes hacerme lo que quieras… puedes lastimarme cuanto quieras o incluso pasar por encima de mi… pero deja a mi madre fuera de esto."_

_"__-No me rendiré. Definitivamente voy a ayudarte. Y después… me alejare de ti."_

_._

-No. No es nada-ttebayo. Sólo que… ha estado muy distante… últimamente…

Sasuke bufó.

-Tú sabes por qué, ¿no? –preguntó Sasuke, y Naruto solo entrecerró la mirada, mirando hacia el pavimento. Sasuke tal vez pensó que era su imaginación, pero… en el rostro de Naruto pudo verse una leve señal de preocupación y culpabilidad. Naruto empezaba a pensar en lo que le había dicho a Hinata…

_"__No tienes idea del peso de tus palabras en Hinata, Naruto."_

¿Qué quiso decir Neji con eso? La pregunta era estúpida, con solo ver a Hinata ahora mismo se daba cuenta.

-No… estoy muy seguro.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo? –preguntó Sasuke, queriendo saber más. Sin embargo Naruto solo entrecerró más la mirada hacia el pavimento, y Sasuke no recibió una respuesta.

Desde el montón de tres chicas, Sakura había visto la escena. Con algo de suerte, Naruto se recuperaría pronto.

Y tendrían a Hinata con ellos de vuelta.

* * *

_Sábado en la noche, casa de Neji…_

-Recorrimos todos los cementerios de Konoha. –decía Neji, mientras él y Hinata se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de la habitación de Neji, con varios papeles frente a ellos. Habían estado recolectando información por los diferentes cementerios de Konoha. –No encontré ninguna lápida con el nombre de la madre de Naruto. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-No encontré nada. Tendremos que ir a Suna. –dijo Hinata, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo arreglé. Mi papá accedió en llevarnos, al parecer tiene algunos asuntos que atender allí relacionados con su trabajo. Partiremos mañana a las siete de la mañana, incluso mi padre ya ha hablado con mi tío.

-¿Simplemente accedieron? Saben que buscamos una tumba de esa tragedia…

-Lo sé. Pero… -Neji sonrió un momento. –Dijeron que nunca nos habían visto tan unidos. Supongo que están felices por eso.

-Neji-niisan. Yo también estoy feliz por eso. –dijo, y Neji le dio un abrazo.

-Sí, yo también. Pero no me gusta verte así.

-Yo estoy bien, Neji-niisan. Cree en mí.

Neji suspiró. Su prima podía ser muy testaruda a veces.

.

Al dia siguiente, Neji y Hinata junto a Hizashi partieron en el auto de aquel adulto hacia Suna, y mientras Hizashi arreglaba sus asuntos en una empresa de Suna, Neji y Hinata buscaron lapida por lapida. A pesar del clima tan alto por el que era característico Suna, Hinata y su primo no se rindieron en su misión, buscando en todos los cementerios de Suna.

Al final del día, no tuvieron éxito. Hinata se desanimó, pero decidió seguir investigando en libros y en fuentes posibles.

Había prometido que salvaría a Naruto. Y ella iba a cumplir su promesa…

Sin embargo, Neji y Hinata no alcanzarían a volver a Konoha para el lunes.

.

* * *

_Domingo en la noche, residencia Hyuuga…_

Hiashi revisaba sus papeles como cada noche. Había recibido una llamada de Hinata hace unos pocos minutos, y ella le había dicho que no habían tenido éxito. La animó a no rendirse, a lo que ella asintió. Sin embargo se preocupó al sentir la voz de Hinata un poco débil a través del teléfono. Le pidió a su hija que descansara, a lo que ella asintió no muy segura.

Ahora se encontraba organizando los diferentes contratos, registros, pagos a trabajadores… era uno de los gerentes más importantes en su empresa, y luchaba por aspirar al puesto de presidente.

Sin embargo un sobre entre sus cosas llamó su atención. Lo abrió con un abrecartas, y sacó la hoja de papel que residía allí adentro. El sobre tenia fecha del día actual. Leyó el contenido de aquella carta, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_Mañana, a las 9 en el Cookie Café del centro. Te espero allí, viejo amigo._

_-_¡¿QUÉ?!

Seguramente si Hiashi hubiera estado bebiendo agua o café, habría terminado escupiéndolo.

.

_En Suna, residencia hotelera…_

-Bien, suficiente por hoy. –dijo Neji, cerrando el cuaderno frente a él. Hinata se tambaleaba a su lado, ambos sentados frente a un escritorio en el cual había papeles con información recolectada. Ya era cerca de la una de la mañana.

-No encontramos nada…

-Lo sé.

-Debe haber algún lugar en el que no hayamos revisado bien aún. Debe haberlo… -murmuraba Hinata, dirigiendo su mano hacia los documentos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Neji agarró su muñeca en el aire, deteniéndola. Hinata lo miró. –Neji-niisan…

Neji miró con preocupación a su prima. Se veía cansada, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Se estaba quedando sin energías.

-Ya es suficiente, Hinata. Buscamos por todos lados.

-No puede ser… tal vez no buscamos bien. Debe haber algún lugar en el que no hayamos buscado. Debe haberlo…

-Hinata…

-No lo logré. No pude conseguirlo. Soy una inútil… ni siquiera pude ayudar a Naruto-kun… -murmuraba ella, con la mirada cansada. Neji lo sabía, al día siguiente tendrían que regresar a Konoha. Por eso entendía que su prima se sintiera tan decepcionada de sí misma.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

-No, solo quiero encontrar esa lápida. –dijo Hinata, mirando la pila de documentos. –Tengo que encontrarla… tengo que…

Neji atrajo a su prima a su pecho, abrazándola. Hinata se tambaleó entre sus brazos, ella en realidad había estado buscando hasta el cansancio. Se había esforzado más que nadie, para llegar a su objetivo. Por eso entendía que se sintiera frustrada al no lograr nada.

-En el hospital dije que cuidaría de ti, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Solo quiero encontrar esa lápida… -murmuró Hinata contra el pecho de su primo.

-Lo sé. Pero mírate, ya estás muy cansada.

-Esto no es nada. No quiero ver a Naruto-kun triste… tengo que encontrar esa lápida, para que él así pueda conocer a su madre al menos…

Neji se balanceó suavemente, de un lado a otro, para hacer que Hinata se relajara un poco. Pasaron unos minutos así, y sintió como Hinata se relajaba. Ella había estado realmente preocupada con todo lo que estaba pasando, y solo quería encontrar la lápida de la madre de Naruto. Se sentía frustrada, y lo entendía. Pero no podía dejar que Hinata se sobre exigiera más. Tenía que descansar.

Sin embargo estaba sorprendido. Hinata se había estado esforzando al máximo para encontrar aquella lápida. Y todo por la felicidad de Naruto. Lo que le hizo pensar de nuevo…

-¿Hinata?

-¿Hmm…? –murmuró Hinata, somnolienta.

-¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

-…

Miró a su prima a los ojos, para encontrarse con que ya se había dormido. Neji sonrió, y la cargó en brazos, para llevarla a la cama. Tras haberse dirigido a la habitación de Hinata para ponerla bajo las cobijas y arroparla, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la ventana. El ambiente desértico tan característico de Suna podía verse iluminado por la luna.

_-"Esto está consumiendo a Hinata… si no encontramos algo pronto, ¿qué va a pasar?"- _pensaba Neji, mirando hacia el desierto con sus ojos aperlados. -_"Al parecer decirle a Naruto el nombre de su madre será nuestra única opción. Solo espero que ya se haya recuperado de su ira para cuando regresemos."_

Miró a su prima, quien dormía tranquilamente en la cama.

-_"Ahora el problema será convencerla para dejar de buscar."_

_._

_En un lugar lejano de allí…_

-"_No tienes idea del peso de tus palabras en Hinata, Naruto. Te voy a pedir que mientras estés así te mantengas a metros de ella"._

_-"No tienes que rogar."_

-Hinata…

_\- "No me rendiré. Definitivamente voy a ayudarte. Y después… me alejaré de ti."_

\- ¿Estabas hablando en serio? -un murmullo apagado se oyó por la habitación.

_\- "Ya no estarás sola, Hinata. Te lo prometo."_

\- No puedo creerlo… por primera vez… he roto mi palabra.

_-"Yo no me aburriré de ella. No la dejaré de lado, como muchos lo han hecho. Incluso si Sakura-chan o el teme llegaran a darle la espalda, yo estaré ahí. Además… es como si ella entendiera un poco la soledad que siento."_

…

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el techo y recostado en su cama. Sus ojos indicaban que su mente no se encontraba en este mundo. Su cuerpo estaba extendido flacidamente sobre la cama, mientras que sus ojos azules en estado de trance no despegaban la vista del techo.

…

_\- ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto, ero-sennin! ¡¿Quién soy yo en realidad?! ¡¿Quiénes eran mis padres?!_

_\- Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber._

_\- No lo entiendes… no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo no descansaré…. Hasta encontrar las respuestas que busco. ¡Un día hare que me digas todo lo que sabes!_

_._

_\- Jiraiya no quiere que sepas esa información. Y tiene sus razones._

_\- ¿Tú también, abuela Tsunade? ¿Tampoco me dirás nada? Sé que además de ero-sennin, tú también sabes quienes fueron mis padres._

_\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ABUELA, MALDITO MOCOSO! _

_Aquel Naruto, de segundo grado entonces, no se sintió intimidado ante el grito amenazante de Tsunade. La rubia suspiró pesadamente._

_\- ¿Es cierto… lo que me dijo Neji? _

_Tsunade alzó una ceja._

_\- Que mis padres murieron en la Tragedia de Kurama…_

_Tsunade asintió, sorprendida de que Neji supiera esa informacion. Tal vez el genio Hyuuga lo habia deducido por su cuenta, cosa que no sonaba tan ilógica.  
_

_\- Ya veo…. Que injusta es la vida-ttebayo._

_\- ¿Hablaras con Jiraiya?_

_Naruto la miró decidido, con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. Entonces Tsunade supo que a Jiraiya le esperaba una larga conversación con su ahijado. _

_\- Necesitas ayuda psicológica. No puedes descargarte contra el mundo de esa manera. Te hare unas citas con la psicóloga del instituto._

_._

_Naruto siguió insistiendo en que no estaba loco, y no asistió a las citas. Tsunade no pudo obligarlo mucho, con Jiraiya lejos eso era casi imposible. El único que tenía cierto control sobre Naruto, era él._

_Él era su única familia ahora._

_…._

Neko-chan ronroneaba cerca de Naruto, y maullaba. Pero el rubio tenía su mente en otro lugar. Sus ojos azules estaban completamente hipnotizados por alguna fuerza que mantenía a su mente lejos de la actualidad.

…

_\- "¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! ¡Le prometiste que no la dejarías sola y mira lo que haces! ¡¿Qué pasó con el Uzumaki Naruto que nunca rompe su palabra?!"_

_\- "¡Eres un maldito monstruo ahora mismo!"_

_\- "Y después… me alejaré de ti."_

_\- "Prometo que te liberare de ese dolor. ¡Es una promesa-dattebayo!"_

\- Hinata… ¿Qué… he hecho? - susurró Naruto, antes de ser llevado por los brazos de Morfeo a un sueño profundo.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Autora no salvaje y excesivamente deprimida aparece... /u.u/**

La vida sigue dando asco, la vida sigue dando asco, la vida sigue dando asco...

**Chelsea:** ¡Ya te dije que pares!

Hummm... ok.

Me fue terrible este semestre en la universidad, de verdad que no me lo esperaba. Y por mas que parece que me esfuerzo las cosas no cambian.

¡Dejando eso a un lado! ¡Hablemos del capitulo!

Lo de "los brazos de Morfeo" siempre lo leo en otros fics. ¿Por que no pueden decir "se durmió"? Yo no sabia que Morfeo era el dios del sueño o algo así antes de leer varios fics que decian "fue llevado por los brazos de Morfeo".

Ohhhh, Sakura y Sasuke están intentando ayudar de alguna forma al corazon herido de Naruto. Shion está ahi de loca celostina...

**Chelsea:** ¿Loca celostina? Shion no está gorda.

¿De quien es la carta que recibió Hiashi? ¿Podrá Hinata encontrar la tumba de Kushina a pesar de que todo apunta a que no será así?

Es increible como Neji está ayudando a Hinata, esa pelea si que lo cambió. ¿Pero Naruto? ¿Que pasa con Naruto? Al parecer empieza a darse cuenta de sus errores...

¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡¿Que es lo primero que va a hacer Naruto con respecto a Hinata en el capitulo siguiente?! ¿Como hará para arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué pasará?

El proximo capitulo va a estar shokeante... hehehehe... realmente shokeante... grandes revelaciones se acercan.

_**Próximo capitulo: Esperanza dorada.**_

Mientras eso... yo voy perdiendome en el camino de la vida.

-¿Me llamaron? -pregunta Kakashi.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Me llamaron a mi-ttebayo!

-¡Naruto, este es el espacio de la escritora! ¡Deja de invadir! -exclamó Sakura, amenazando a Naruto con su puño.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sakura-chan?!

¡PUM!

-Cre-creo que a Na-Naruto-kun le-le-le hace falta otro gol-golpe. -comentó Hinata detras de Sakura, viendo al rubio tendido en el piso.

¡PUM!

-¡Sakura-chan, eso es injusto-ttebayo! -comentó el rubio, tendido en el piso y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Ese ultimo golpe fue por gritarle a Hinata. -decia mientras Hinata asentia timidamente tras de Sakura - Si que eres un idiota...

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo! Espero estar de mejor animo para entonces.

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	16. Cap 15: Esperanza Dorada

¡Bien, el capitulo decisivo ha llegado!

¡Hola a todos! Vaya, hace rato que no pasaba por aqui... se sentia tan solitario. Aunque publique otros fics, no se por que me senti vacia sin actualizar este.

**Chelsea: **¿Ya se te pasó el sindrome de "Voy a matar al primero que se me atraviese en el camino" y el de "Necesito un abrazo"?

Jajaja, muy chistosa. *notese el sarcasmo*

No saben cuanto esperaré sus opiniones, en especial de este capitulo...

¡Sin mas preámbulos, comenzamos!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, creador de la telenovela Naruto Gaiden.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha Por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Esperanza Dorada**

**.**

**.**

Las clases comenzaron el lunes de nuevo, y cada vez Naruto empezaba a recuperarse de aquella rabia que lo invadía. Pensar en sus padres siempre lo afectaba en forma negativa, y por eso generalmente Sakura y Sasuke se habían alejado de él. Pero esta vez había sido diferente: Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron con él a cada minuto, a pesar de su mal humor y de sus ocasionales gritos contra ellos. Shion también se había unido a ellos, y Sakura parecía sobrellevarla.

Pero ahora, empezaba a ser consciente de la situación.

-No está… -murmuró Naruto preocupado, viendo el asiento vacío de Hinata, en medio de clases de la tarde.

-¡Señor Uzumaki! –le gritó Anko, apuntándolo con el dedo. -¡Ponga atención a mi clase, ¿o es que es más interesante ver el asiento de atrás?!

La gente empezó a reírse, y Naruto protestó.

-¡Estoy poniendo atención-ttebayo!

-Bien, entonces no tendrá problema en contestar algunas preguntas sobre este tema, ¿o sí?

Naruto rio nerviosamente. Estaba muerto.

.

Sakura se reía sonoramente, mientras Sasuke, Shion y Naruto la acompañaban. Sin embargo, Shion tuvo que irse hacia otra dirección a la salida del instituto, porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Naruto mantenía su mente en Hinata, quien no había aparecido ese día a clases, y no solo eso. Ella… había vuelto a ser invisible. Es cierto que pensaba que ella no volvería a su trecho de soledad por voluntad, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero al parecer subestimó a Hinata al decir que ella dependía completamente de él. Y por sobre todo…

La había lastimado, y no se daba cuenta hasta ahora.

De repente, un puño se estrelló contra su cabeza, mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te estoy hablando! –exclamó Sakura enojada, mientras Sasuke lo miraba divertido. Naruto se levantó, adolorido.

-¡Eso me dolió, Sakura-chan!

-¿En que estas pensando ahora, dobe? La obra es mañana y ya está preparada, no te preocupes.

-No es eso…-dijo Naruto, retomando su camino.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? –preguntó Sakura.

-Hinata…

Sakura se detuvo a medio camino, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto también se detuvieran.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –preguntó Sakura con voz gélida.

Naruto asintió. Necesitaba enfrentar lo que había hecho. Ya era hora.

-Bien.

Y tras eso, Sakura le dio un puño en el estómago, mandándolo al piso.

-¡Sakura! –Exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Dinos que le hiciste a Hinata!-gritó Sakura furiosa. Naruto se reincorporó con dificultad, pero se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¿De… de que hablas, Sakura-chan? Yo-

-Sé que algo le hiciste. Aunque ella me lo niegue mil veces, sé que algo le hiciste. Nos pidió que estuviéramos contigo todo el tiempo, y que no te dejáramos solo. Dijo que ella estaría ocupada con Neji en asuntos de su clan, pero no le creo nada.

-Ella…

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

.

-Eso fue lo que pasó.

Se habían dirigido al apartamento de Naruto para hablar. Naruto cedió a decirles toda la verdad, y ellos lo escucharon atentos. Estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado, alguien como Hinata podría romperse fácilmente con las palabras que Naruto le dedicó ese día. Y a cada minuto que pasaba, el rubio parecía volverse más consciente de su error.

-Dobe. El asunto de por si es grave, pero es más grave porque estamos hablando de Hinata. Esa chica estuvo expuesta a dolor emocional por once años, y… ahora entiendo por qué se alejó.

-Yo… no quería… no…

-Pues lo hiciste. Es Hinata, quien nunca se sintió valorada por otros. La sacaste de esa oscuridad para luego gritarle que te habías arrepentido de hacerlo… además también está el asunto de su madre. –dijo Sasuke, poniendo sus manos entrecruzadas frente a él. –Y aun así ella se aseguró de que Sakura y yo cuidáramos de ti.

-Te molería ahora mismo a golpes si no supiera que eso no soluciona nada. –dijo Sakura, y suspiró molesta. –Esta mañana fui a la casa de Hinata, antes de ir por ustedes. Hanabi-chan me dijo que ella y Neji estaban en Suna.

-¿En Suna? –preguntó Naruto confundido y preocupado. -¿Por qué Hinata está…?

-Al parecer estaban buscando una lápida o algo así. Tal vez tenía que ver con el asunto del clan Hyuuga, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy segura de eso.

-Tengo que solucionar esto. –dijo Naruto levantándose precipitadamente de su sitio. -Tengo que hablar con Hinata. ¡Yo no quería-!

-No importa si querías o no. Estuviste muy enojado con Hinata por estos días sin razón justa, y ella no llegará a Konoha hasta la noche. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. –le dijo Sakura.

-¡No voy a esperar hasta mañana-ttebayo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-Naruto, no seas aventado. Mañana es la obra de teatro, Hinata tendrá que aparecer para entonces. –le dijo Sakura.

-¡Pero-!

-Sakura tiene razón, dobe. Mejor no hagas una estupidez ahora y espera hasta mañana, ella tendrá que aparecer.

-Además considera esa espera como un castigo. Y también esperemos que Hinata te escuche.

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente contra el sofá, llevándose su mano a la frente. ¿Qué había hecho?

-No lo entiendo, Naruto. –Reprochó Sakura –Siempre decías que aunque Sasuke-kun o yo le llegáramos a dar la espalda, tú estarías ahí para ella. Pero fuiste tú quien le dio la espalda. Es hora de que controles ese temperamento que tienes a veces. Sé que es difícil no saber nada de tus padres, pero Hinata no tiene la culpa de eso.

-Sakura-chan, yo… no entiendo…. Por qué le dije eso a Hinata. De verdad no lo entiendo. Estaba tan desesperado porque se marchara en ese momento que… no me di cuenta de las cosas que dije. Seguramente quedé como todos los otros cretinos que la han ignorado durante todo este tiempo. Y después de eso estuve enojado con ella varios días.

-¿Uh?

-Ella debe creer… que yo no soy diferente a los demás…- murmuro Naruto con la voz afligida, apretando los puños en su regazo. –Que jugué con ella… o que simplemente soy como un niño que se aburrió de un juguete y se deshizo de él…

-Tiene todas las razones para pensar así, dobe. Tendrás que arreglar tu metida de pata.

* * *

_Ese mismo día en la mañana…_

-Tiene mucha suerte de que hoy tenga el día libre. –dijo Hiashi parado enfrente de aquel café. Acomodando su abrigo café, entró a aquel lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar. Una mesera se acercó a él, y pidió un café. Tras tener su orden, la mesera se retiró para ir por la orden pedida.

-Vaya, no has perdido esa puntualidad tuya. –dijo una voz detrás de él. Hiashi sonrió, y aquel hombre se sentó frente a él. Su sombrero no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Al fin te decidiste a volver a Konoha después de tantos años… Minato.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver a la luz sus ojos azules y su cabello largo hasta el hombro y rubio.

-Estoy feliz de verte, Minato. Creí que estabas muerto hasta que recibí tu carta. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

-En Kirigakure. Kushina y yo tuvimos que estar allí durante todos estos años, hasta que consideramos que era seguro regresar. –dijo Minato sonriendo. Estaba feliz de volver.

-¿Kirigakure? Pero eso está como a cinco días de aquí. –dijo Hiashi sorprendido. -¿Piensas quedarte definitivamente?

-Eso espero. Hay dos razones por las que vine. Una de ellas es porque me ofrecieron la presidencia de una compañía distribuidora, al parecer una de las más grandes de Konoha. Tomaré el puesto dentro de dos semanas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo. ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

-Tengo entendido de que mi hijo está aquí en Konoha. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

-¿Tu hijo? Ah, es cierto… ¿sabes quién se hizo cargo de él?

-Al parecer Jiraiya, su padrino, encontró al bebe en la cuna que lo deje aquel día, junto con la carta.

-¿Carta?

-Ummm… en esa carta pedí que no le pusieran mi apellido a mi hijo. –decía Minato mientras la mesera ponía el café frente a Hiashi.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señor? –pregunto aquella mesera.

-¿Podría traerme un café también? –la mesera asintió, y fue a cumplir la orden de Minato.

-Entiendo. Por ser un Namikaze, tal vez alguien podría venir por él. No se sabe si Uchiha Obito murió en realidad. Pero mi pregunta es… ¿cómo escapaste de Obito? ¿Y cómo escapó Kushina de Madara? Todo es confuso.

-Te lo explicaré.

.

_-Es tu fin, Namikaze Minato. –dijo Obito, viendo al hombre malherido frente a él. Se acercó lentamente a él, sacando una espada y apuntándola contra él._

_Sin embargo en un rápido movimiento, Minato le quitó la espada y se la empuño en la espalda. Obito se quedó de piedra, ¿en qué momento…?_

_-¿Sabías que me llaman "el rayo amarillo de Konoha"?_

_Obito maldijo. No se había dado cuenta que el hombre frente a él no estaba peleando con todo su potencial._

_-Me hubiera gustado que arregláramos nuestras diferencias de otra forma… realmente fuiste un gran amigo, Obito. Gracias._

_Minato había usado su último rastro de fuerzas para concentrarlo en su velocidad y así emboscar a Obito por la espalda._

_Se acercó al rostro de su amigo, y le quitó aquella mascara para ver su rostro. Su cabello castaño y aquellos ojos muy abiertos, mientras empezaba a sangrar por la boca. Minato solo pudo ver como su gran amigo se desplomaba en el piso… cuanto hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Sin embargo, sintió muchos pasos detrás de él. Los hombres de Obito venían por él. Así que salió corriendo de ese lugar, con la energía que le quedaba. Debía encontrar a su esposa._

_Volvió a aquel hospital, y en una de las habitaciones vio a Kushina en cuclillas en el piso, mientras veía a Madara detrás de ella, sacándole una espada del vientre._

_-Tu esposo ya debió ser asesinado por Obito. Es inútil que gastes fuerzas._

_-Cá…llate… ¡Tú no conoces a Minato como lo hago yo!_

_Agradeció al cielo que había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso como para que Madara no lo notara. Lo noqueó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo algo aturdido. Rápidamente tomo a Kushina en sus brazos y salió de allí._

_A los minutos, Madara se reincorporaba y Hyuuga Hizashi entró a la habitación, acabando con la vida de aquel Uchiha. Tsunade Senju y otro miembro de aquel clan lo veían desde atrás, y empezaron a encargarse de los hombres que venían hacia ellos._

_Nadie acababa con su amada Konoha. Ni siquiera un Uchiha._

_._

_-Gracias por esto, buen amigo… -le dijo Minato a Uchiha Fugaku, quien subió a la pareja a una ambulancia. Cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, Minato puso toda su atención en su esposa, quien era atendida por un paramédico._

_-Minato… Naruto… ¿qué pasara con Naruto…? –dijo Kushina mientras le aplicaban una inyección en el brazo._

_-No podemos volver, Kushina. No por ahora… si vamos por él en estas condiciones solo estaríamos exponiéndonos al peligro, y también nos exponemos a que encuentren a Naruto. –decia Minato, mientras aquella ambulancia salía de Konoha. –Cuando sea el momento, volveremos por él._

_-Lo cuidarán, ¿verdad? Le darán amor, y cariño, y…. –poco a poco Kushina empezó a perder la consciencia. Minato se alarmó._

_-No se preocupe señor. Es a causa de la anestesia que se le aplicó en la inyección de hace un rato. También habrá que curar sus heridas señor, está muy malherido._

_-Ah, eso… -dijo Minato mirando su brazo sangrante. –Estaré bien… ahora ella es lo que más me importa…_

.

-Fugaku hizo que una ambulancia nos sacara de Konoha, llevándonos a Suna. Allí curaron nuestras heridas y estuvimos por un tiempo. Kushina y yo lloramos muchas noches porque habíamos perdido a nuestro bebé, y al año nos mudamos a Kirigakure. No era seguro volver a Konoha, tal vez aun había Uchihas resentidos por ahí. –dijo Minato, y la mesera trajo su café para después retirarse.

-Ya veo… fue un golpe de suerte, Minato. Espera… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama tu hijo?

-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

.

_-Buscamos un Uzumaki. –dijo Neji, y los gemelos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Ese apellido… -¿Hay alguno enterrado en Konoha?_

_._

-Dices que… ¿tu hijo adoptó el apellido de Kushina? –Minato asintió, algo confundido ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

.

_-¿No deberíamos llamar a los familiares de Naruto también? –preguntó Hiashi. –Después de todo él también está en el hospital._

_Shizune no respondió por unos minutos._

_-Me temo que Naruto-kun no tiene familia. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? _

_Shizune simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_-Su único familiar vivo, su padrino, se encuentra en estos momentos fuera del país, por lo que me dijo Sakura. Así que no podemos hacer nada. Además… Naruto-kun es huérfano, así que no tiene padres._

.

–Eso explica… así que la tumba que Hinata buscaba….

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Minato confundido.

-Es mi hija. Pero te contare eso después. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Minato asintió, expectante. Al parecer Hiashi sabía algo de su hijo. El castaño tomo su celular y llamó a su hija, para verificar aquella información.

-¿Entonces tu amigo se llama Uzumaki Naruto? –preguntaba Hiashi por teléfono, y Minato se levantó de un golpe. – ¿Esa era la tumba que estabas buscando? ¿La de alguno de sus padres? Si, si… entiendo. ¿Estarás aquí en la noche? De acuerdo. Asegúrate de venir con Neji. Tengo a alguien a quien presentarles. Encontré algo que te gustará. Si… si, así es. De acuerdo, los estaré esperando. –tras eso, Hiashi colgó la llamada, y miró a un ansioso Minato. –Sólo una pregunta más, Minato. ¿Tu hijo tiene marcas en las mejillas? Parecen ser de nacimiento.

-Es… mi hijo… ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!

-Tu hijo es amigo del instituto de mi hija. –dijo Hiashi, y Minato se dejó caer en la silla, empezando a sonreír satisfecho. Al fin vería a su hijo.

-¿Está bien… si Kushina va esta noche también? Tenemos que planear el encuentro con Naruto. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella.

Hiashi asintió, feliz.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, viejo amigo.

* * *

_Cerca de las ocho de la noche…_

_-_¡Apurate, Neji-niisan! –gritaba Hinata, corriendo y halando a su primo. Hace unos minutos habían llegado de Suna. Aun no podía creer que los padres de Naruto estaban vivos, ¡estaban vivos! ¡Naruto se pondría muy feliz! Halando a su primo por la calle, ambos corrían hacia la casa de Hinata. Al llegar, Hinata abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hinata?! –balbuceó Neji asustado. Debía ser algo verdaderamente importante para halarlo hasta allí de esa manera. Su prima no le había querido decir la sorpresa.

Ambos se adentraron a toda carrera en aquella casa, y Hinata se detuvo al ver a su padre, a Hanabi y a otros dos desconocidos en la sala de su casa: un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja.

-E-E-E-E-hhhh… -balbuceó Hinata. ¿Qué debía decir en un momento como ese?

-¡Que hermosa es! ¡Hiashi, tienes que regalármela-ttebane!

-No digas estupideces, Kushina. –dijo Hiashi, para suspirar y luego masajearse la sien. –Se ve que esa parte de ti nunca cambia. Ella es mi hija, Hinata.

-¿Hinata? ¿Entonces ella es…?-preguntó Minato, a lo que Hiashi asintió. El rubio se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, parándose frente a Hinata y tomándole las manos. -¿Conoces a Naruto?

-Us-Usted es… su-su padre, ¿ve-ve-verdad? –balbuceó Hinata. ¡Un extraño le estaba cogiendo las manos!

Minato sonrió satisfecho, y empezó a reír sonoramente. Luego se acercó a Kushina rápidamente para agarrarla en un abrazo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Minato?! –exclamó la pelirroja confundida. Ella tampoco sabía nada, al igual que Neji.

El joven castaño se acercó a su prima, quien veía sonriente la escena.

-¿Ellos son… los padres de Naruto?

Hinata asintió, feliz.

-¡Rayos, Hinata! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste algo como eso?! ¡Naruto estará muy feliz con esto! –exclamó Neji sonriendo.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Kushina, confundida entre los brazos de Minato.

-¡Encontramos a nuestro hijo, Kushina!

-¿Eh?

-¡Esa chica de ahí es amiga de nuestro hijo! ¡Nos ayudara a encontrarnos con él! –exclamó Minato feliz, empezando a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Eh…? ¡¿No es una broma?! ¡¿En serio… en serio encontramos a nuestro hijo?! –exclamó ella, empezando a llorar, mirando a su esposo a los ojos, el cual también empezaba a llorar de la alegría. -¡Al fin, soy tan feliz, Minato! –exclamó ella, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo y empezando a llorar sonoramente, mientras Minato lloraba con ella.

-Hehe, que escena tan conmovedora-ttebane. –dijo Hanabi, y su padre la miro seriamente. -¿Qué?

No era buena idea que sus hijas aprendieran malas costumbres de Kushina.

.

_Un rato después…_

-¡Bien, dinos todo lo que sepas-ttebane! –exclamó Kushina emocionada, apuntando a Hinata, quien se sintió intimidada. Hanabi estaba en la cocina preparando algo de pastel de chocolate, y los demás se encontraban sentados en la sala.

-Kushina, no hagas eso. –le dijo Hiashi, mirando a todas aquellas personas sentadas en la sala. –Hinata es algo timida.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! No debi gritar de esa manera. –dijo Kushina, y Minato suspiró. Estaba gritando de nuevo.

-Bien, Hinata. –le dijo Hiashi. -¿Quieres responder a las preguntas de estas dos personas?

-Sí. Co-comiencen por favor. –respondió ella. Debía ser fuerte… para poder asegurar la felicidad de Naruto.

-¿Dónde está viviendo Naruto? ¿Quién está con él?–preguntó Minato.

-Na-Naruto-kun vive en un complejo de apartamentos a diez minutos de aquí. Vi-Vive solo, su padrino esta fuera del país la mayor parte del tiempo.

A Minato se le heló la sangre. Jiraiya y sus novelas pervertidas… ¿no podía darse cuenta un poco mas de Naruto?

-¡Sigo yo-ttebane! ¿Mi hijo es guapo?

Hinata se puso roja como tomate. ¿Naruto era guapo? Si, ciertamente tenía su atractivo con esas marcas en sus mejillas, su piel bronceada, sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado… ¿eh?

-A-A-Ahhh… -Hinata estaba completamente roja.

-Hehehe, parece que ya encontré la respuesta-ttebane.

-Oye, Kushina. –le dijo Minato en forma de regaño.

-¿Sabian que Naruto a veces termina sus frases en "dattebayo"? –dijo Neji, intentando cambiar de tema mientras Hinata recuperaba el color normal de su rostro.

Minato se dio un golpe en la frente. Ya adivinaba de donde lo había sacado…

-¡Oh, es igualito a su madre-dattebane! Aunque es curioso para que no haya crecido con nosotros.

-Tengo una pregunta. –dijo Minato. –Naruto… ¿es feliz?

Todos se callaron ante eso. Hinata miró al suelo deprimida.

.

_"__-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OISTE?! ¡VETE! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RESTRIEGUES TU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA! ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!"_

_._

-Es feliz. –dijo Neji, para sorpresa de Hinata. –Aunque… hay algo que deberían saber. –ante eso, Minato y Kushina pusieron especial atención. –Naruto… se deprime cada cierto tiempo, y se pone agresivo a veces.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata. –Él… ha sufrido mucho… sin un padre y una madre. Al parecer cada cierto tiempo, entra en depresión y se enoja con facilidad… él ha sufrido mucho en su soledad, estoy segura de que ha llorado muchas noches… así que por favor…

Hinata se levanto de su asiento y se inclinó ante la pareja.

-¡HAGANLO FELIZ, POR FAVOR!

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron ante eso, y a la vez se sintieron culpables. Naruto había sufrido mucho por no tener un padre y una madre a su lado…

-La semana pasada, Naruto estaba en su fase de depresión. Lo he visto algo recuperado últimamente, parece que está volviendo a la normalidad. –comentó Neji, a lo que la pareja se asombró.

Entonces Minato y Kushina se miraron decididos uno al otro. Definitivamente iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, parándose erguida.

-Ma-Ma-Mañana… lle-llevare a Na-Naruto-kun al parque central de Konoha apenas terminen las clases. Po-Por favor espérennos allí.

Minato y Kushina asintieron seriamente. No iban a fallarle a su hijo nunca más. Sin importar la circunstancia.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-Hinata-neesama ya se fue. –dijo Hanabi la cual iba saliendo de su casa a las personas frente a ella. Naruto, junto con Sasuke y Sakura habían ido temprano a la casa de la chica para recogerla y a la vez para hablar con ella. A Naruto le urgía hablar con Hinata, decirle que lo sentía y que lo que dijo no era verdad…

.

_Quince minutos después…_

Hinata se encontraba ya en el salón de clases, pocas personas habían llegado. Con todo el ajetreo de los padres de Naruto, casi no había tenido tiempo de estudiar su monologo. Los padres de Naruto serían una sorpresa para el rubio, y después de eso solo haría una cosa más para que él fuera feliz, cosa que ya estaba en proceso. Repaso una vez más su monologo, ya casi se sentía lista pero aun sentía un poco de miedo. Lo guardó en su portafolio, sintiéndose lista. Su monologo trataba acerca de una campesina que perdió a su esposo en la guerra. Había llevado un vestuario para meterse más en el papel.

-¡HINATA! –escuchó la voz de Naruto, abriendo la puerta de repente. La chica se sobresaltó al ver a Naruto con un Sasuke y una Sakura exhaustos detrás de él.

-¡Casi nos matas, usuratonkachi!

-¡Naruto, no vuelvas a hacerme correr así en la vida! –exclamó Sakura jadeante. Naruto caminó rápidamente hacia el puesto de la peliazul, lo que hizo que la chica se asustara.

No quería que le gritara otra vez. Además Naruto estaba arrepentido de haberla ayudado, sus dudas solo se habían confirmado al escucharlo hace unos días hablando con Sakura…

_"__No quiero saber nada de Hinata. Las cosas nunca debieron cambiar."_

Naruto llegó rápidamente al puesto de Hinata, parándose frente a ella. La ojiperla solo bajó la mirada, con sus manos temblorosas sobre su falda. Las palabras que él le había dicho ese día la habían lastimado hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Nunca debió involucrarse con Naruto. Nunca debió involucrarse con nadie.

-¿Ne-Ne-Ne-Necesita algo? –balbuceó ella, temerosa. Naruto entonces lo notó, esa Hinata se parecía tanto… a la Hinata temerosa del pasado. A la que él había rescatado de la oscuridad.

-Hinata…

-Si-Si-Si no ne-necesita na-nada… va-va-va-va-vayase, po-por favor…

Naruto se sintió como basura. ¿Qué había hecho? La había vuelto a introducir en el mundo de pesadilla del que la había sacado.

-Hina-

-¡Ya llegué! ¡Es hora de ensayar! –gritó Shion animadamente, interrumpiendo al rubio y caminando rápidamente hacia él. -¡Ah, hola Hinata! –exclamó al ver a la chica en aquel puesto.

-Ho-Ho… la…

-¿Te importa si te robo a Naruto un momento? Tenemos que ir a ensayar nuestra obra. Naruto va a ser un empresario millonario y yo seré su flameante esposa.

-U-Ummm…-asintió Hinata, y Shion jaló a Naruto, llevándoselo de ahí.

-¡Espera, tengo que hablar con Hinata! ¡Shion! –le reclamó Naruto a la chica, la cual solo siguió jalando. Al llegar a la puerta, Shion tomo a Sakura con la otra mano y los jaló lejos de allí, saliendo del salón. Sasuke los siguió desde atrás.

-¡Eso lo puedes hacer después! No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que ensayar para nuestra obra. –dijo Shion.

-Gah, había olvidado que habíamos quedado temprano para ensayar. –dijo Sakura, dándose un golpe mental a sí misma.

-Rayos. –murmuró Naruto. A él también se le había olvidado.

Y la peor parte era que Hinata aun pensaba que él solo había jugado con ella al convertirse en su amigo.

* * *

Las obras teatrales de cada grupo se presentaron. En la obra de Naruto, el rubio era un empresario millonario, Shion era su esposa, Sakura era su sirvienta y Sasuke era un socio de Naruto. Todos aplaudieron ante la espectacular actuación, y Naruto vio a Hinata, quien aplaudía lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

Por otro lado, Naruto se sintió peor al ver a Hinata presentar la obra sola. Debió adivinarlo, la chica se había quedado sin grupo y le pidió a Kakashi que la dejara hacerlo sola. Ella estaba sufriendo de nuevo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente, y antes de que Naruto pudiera ir a hablar con Hinata ella ya había desaparecido.

Hinata no quería hablar con él. Pero no iba a dejarla así.

.

Hinata había pasado la hora del almuerzo con Neji. Naruto la había buscado por todos lados, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Se sentía estúpido.

.

_Al final de clases…_

Ahora mismo Naruto se sentía confundido. El timbre había sonado hace unos cuantos minutos, y ahora Hinata se encontraba frente a él. La chica les había pedido a Sasuke y a Sakura que los dejaran solos, y ambos se fueron.

-Hinata, yo-

-¡No digas nada! –interrumpió ella, mirando hacia el suelo, nerviosa. Era hora de reencontrar a Naruto con sus padres. No era momento de tener una conversación con el rubio. -¡Sígueme, por favor!

-¿Eh?

-Te ruego que no digas nada en todo el camino. –decía ella con sus ojos fuertemente apretados. -¡Necesito llevarte a un lugar!

Naruto confundido, termino por acceder. Se lo debía, además tal vez podrían hablar una vez llegaran a ese lugar.

Así, Naruto fue guiado por Hinata a través de las calles de Konoha, con el atardecer iluminando su camino. Naruto iba un poco más atrás de la chica, mirándola caminar con su cabello azulado y los pequeños pasos que daba.

Hinata era muy bonita.

¡Rayos! ¡¿En que estaba pensando ahora?! ¡Atrás, impulso de idiotez!

Y a los minutos, escuchó a Hinata decir: "Llegamos." Noto que se encontraban en el parque de Konoha, y Hinata caminó un poco más, caminando hacia dos personas que se encontraban paradas cerca de la fuente. Naruto se acercó también, y vio que el padre de Hinata se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas cercanas.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué está pasando-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

A Kushina le entraron ganas de llorar. Hinata ignoro la pregunta de Naruto, y se paró frente a la pareja, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Minato-san, Kushina-san. Él es su hijo. –dijo Hinata, mirando a ambos adultos.

Naruto no entendió a lo que Hinata se refería. La peliazul se dio la vuelta, para mirar al joven rubio confundido.

-Naruto-kun. Ellos son tus padres. No murieron.

Al principio Naruto no carburó la información. Después de unos segundos, Naruto empezó a analizar la situación. Delante de él se encontraban un hombre rubio de ojos azules, con cabellera rubia al igual que él. La mujer era pelirroja, con unos ojos de tono violeta. Naruto se quedó estático, atónito, con sus ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Mi hijo… ¡es mi hijo-ttebane! –gritó Kushina, y corrió hacia Naruto, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Naruto al principio no correspondió al abrazo. Eran muchas emociones juntas, y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Hinata lo había llevado con sus padres.

-¿Ma…má…? –balbuceó Naruto, sollozando. Kushina asintió, apretando el abrazo. -¿En realidad eres tú…? ¿Tú eres… mi madre…?

-¡Si! ¡Soy tu madre-ttebane! –exclamó ella, llorando. Naruto de repente reaccionó, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y llorando.

Minato ya se encontraba llorando, y se acercó a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Siempre quise conocerte-ttebayo, mamá… -murmuró Naruto, llorando desconsoladamente.

Estuvieron un rato mas así, hasta que Kushina se separó. Entonces Naruto vio al hombre que lloraba frente a él.

-Cariño… -le dijo Kushina, aun llorando- él… es tu padre…

-Naruto… al fin, te encontré… -murmuró Minato, y abrazó a su hijo llorando. Naruto se aferró a él, completamente llevado por las emociones fuertes que sentía. Kushina también lloro, uniéndose al abrazo, y Naruto no podía estar más feliz.

Sus padres nunca murieron. Estaban vivos, y están con él ahora. No podía sentirse más dichoso, llenándose de una satisfacción jamás sentida. La familia reunida lloró, había pasado tantas cosas, pero al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaron solo-ttebayo?! –gritó el rubio entre sollozos.

-Ya estamos aquí, Naruto… estamos aquí contigo… -murmuró Minato, llorando.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver aquella escena tan conmovedora. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había cumplido una de las dos cosas que Naruto necesitaba para ser feliz.

Era simple, lo dedujo aquel día que Naruto le gritó. Cumpliendo esas dos cosas, eliminaría la soledad en el corazón del rubio.

.

_"__-¡Ya basta! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡TIENES UN PADRE, UNA HERMANA, FAMILIA… NO HE CONOCIDO A TU MADRE, ¡¿PERO DEBES SER FELIZ CON ELLA, NO?! ¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASION! ¡DEJAME SOLO!"_

.

_"__-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OISTE?! ¡VETE! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RESTRIEGUES TU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA! ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME IBAS A FASTIDIAR TANTO, NO ME HABRIA ACERCADO A TI NUNCA!"_

_._

Las dos cosas que Naruto necesitaba para ser feliz eran simples: La primera era saber algo de sus padres.

La segunda… era que ella se alejara de él.

Siguiendo esos dos pasos, aseguraría la felicidad de Uzumaki Naruto.

Haría cualquier cosa por Naruto. Era un sentimiento nuevo y a la vez indescriptible. Quería verlo sonreír, siempre radiante y siempre iluminando a los demás con esa sonrisa. Quería ver sus ojos azules llenos de vida, eso hacía que el día de ella fuera mucho mejor.

Ella sabía de antemano que las personas estaban mejor sin ella. Neji y sus amigos eran un buen ejemplo. Cuando se alejó de ellos… pudo ver como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras el corazón de ella se rompía.

Tal vez Naruto no era la excepción. Él estaría mejor lejos de ella…

Incluso si el alma de ella se rompía en pedacitos. Sentía la necesidad de proteger a Naruto. Quería protegerlo, verlo sonreír y siempre alegre. Su corazón se movía rápidamente cuando él se le acercaba. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, en el que estaría haciendo o cómo estaría. Él se preocupa tanto por ella, tanto que ella no puede dejar de sentirse feliz. No quería separarse de Naruto, pero… era lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces, tras analizar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo lo supo.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez… se estaba enamorando de él. Y estaba asustada por ello.

No podía enamorarse del hombre del que debía alejarse, no podía…

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Lamento decepcionarlos u.u , pero a la vez me alegra haberlos complacido ^^

**Chelsea: **¿De que estas hablando?

¡Tu leiste el capitulo, tu deberías saber!

*huye antes de que la agarren*

¡Felicidades a NaruHinaRyu, quien una de sus predicciones era correcta! ¡Y me imagino que ya supo cual era! ¿Cuantos se quedaron gritando "OMG" en su silla?

Ahhh, ya extrañaba este fic, no actualizaba desde el jueves pasado. ¡Pero al fin soy libre! ¡Libertad! ¡Vengan a mi, vacaciones!

Por cierto, ¿leyeron el capitulo 7 de Naruto Gaiden? ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que haber un error en esa prueba de ADN! ¡¿Por que Sasuke no desmiente todo maldita sea?! ¡Hasta en Naruto Wiki ya cambiaron la informacion sobre Sarada! ¡¿Que no pueden esperarse?! ¡Pudo haber sido un error! ¡Sasuke no le daba a Karin ni la hora! ¡Ella no puede ser la madre de Sarada!

*respira* Ya me calmé.

Bien, estare esperando sus halagos, insultos, amenazas de muerte entre otros. ¡Haz algo con Hinata, Naruto! ¡Lo que estas haciendo no es suficiente!

¿Sera que Naruto se enterará de todo lo que Hinata estaba haciendo por él? ¿Hinata lo perdonará o no lo hará? ¡Esperen el próximo capitulo! ¡Buajajajajajajajaja!

**Chelsea: **Maria, usted es diabólica.

Me hiciste recordar a un capitulo de los Simpsons.

¡Como sea, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**


	17. Cap 16: Para que Naruto sea feliz

¡Capitulo sorpresa!

¡Hola a todos! Si, se que hoy es miercoles, pero tengo algo que anunciar.

Me ire de vacaciones mañana, y no volveré hasta inicios de julio. Así que no podré volver a actualizar hasta entonces. ¡Pero antes de irme, les dejo este capitulo en sus manos!

Para que me dejen todas las amenazas que quieran...

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-kun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Para que Naruto sea feliz**

**.**

**.**

-¡Oh, qué bonito gato-dattebane! –exclamó Kushina, al entrar al apartamento del rubio y ver a Neko-chan. Se aproximó a él y lo cargo en sus brazos.

Naruto, Kushina, Minato y Hiashi se encontraban en aquel apartamento.

-¿Hinata se fue? –preguntó Naruto al patriarca Hyuuga, el cual asintió.

-Se veía algo cansada, así que se fue. –dijo Hiashi mientras Kushina daba vueltas con Neko-chan en sus brazos. –Yo también me iré pronto, solo estoy aquí porque hay cosas que los tres debemos hablar contigo.

Naruto asintió, algo triste. Hinata se había marchado, y él no había podido hablar con ella.

.

_-Iré a casa ahora. –le dijo Hinata a su padre, el cual estaba sentado en aquella banca mirando la escena de aquel abrazo múltiple. –Me siento cansada, además debo dejar que Naruto-kun se reencuentre con sus padres…_

_-Bien. Después de todo, no has podido descansar bien desde que llegaste de Suna. ¿No te vas a despedir de Naruto? –pregunto Hiashi, y la peliazul miro la escena, para luego voltear la mirada._

_-Está ocupado… además… ver esto solo me recuerda a mi madre. Es hora de que me vaya. –murmuró Hinata con la voz algo cortada._

_Hiashi sonrió compasivamente. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata sabía perfectamente que su madre estaba muerta. La había visto morir frente a sus ojos, y también sabía dónde se encontraba su lápida._

_Ella no tenía derecho a soñar con abrazar a su madre._

_._

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Minato, mientras Kushina cargaba en sus brazos a un mareado Neko-chan. –Lo mejor sería que Naruto viniera a vivir con nosotros. Tenemos una casa bastante grande.

-¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! Pero… -murmuró el rubio. –No me han dicho sus nombres... son mis padres y ni siquiera me han dicho como se llaman.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Yo soy Namikaze Minato.

-¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Kushina! El por qué eres un Uzumaki y no un Namikaze… te lo vamos a explicar.

-Me gusta el Uzumaki-dattebayo. –dijo Naruto sonriente.

-No se trata de eso. –dijo Minato. –Hay cosas que debes saber. Acerca de la Tragedia de Kurama, acerca de los distintos clanes… y también, como te encontramos. Hay muchas cosas por hablar. Hiashi es un viejo amigo mío, y el también estuvo en la Tragedia de Kurama, por eso está aquí. Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Bien, entonces haré algo para comer. –dijo Kushina, y fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y soltó un sonoro alarido. -¡Naruto! ¡No tienes casi nada de verduras! Pensaba hacerte un ramen casero… ¡pero solo tienes ramen instantáneo-dattebane!

-Hehehehe… ¿ups?

-Nada de "Ups". –dijo Kushina siniestramente, alzando su puño en amenaza. -¡Ahora que estoy aquí vas a alimentarte más saludablemente-dattebane!

Naruto tragó duro. Su madre era más atemorizante que Sakura. Pero era su madre al fin y al cabo.

.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, ¿verdad, Kushina? –pregunto Minato, mientras su mujer terminaba de servir el ramen y se sentaba en la mesa.

-Sí. Naruto tiene que saberlo todo. Lo dejamos solo diecisiete años. –dijo Kushina.

Minato asintió.

-Verás Naruto, la Tragedia de Kurama se desató por una causa en particular. Más allá de los secretos de los clanes, Uchiha Obito quería asesinarme. Como sabes, soy un Namikaze, y yo era reconocido por el nombre de "el rayo amarillo de Konoha".

-¡¿Querían matarte?! –preguntó Naruto descolocado.

-No solo eso. –dijo Kushina. –Tu vida también estuvo en peligro. Acababas de nacer, y Obito irrumpió en la habitación del hospital con varios hombres enmascarados. Ese hombre… no quería que hubiera más Namikaze. Asi que cuando vieron que Minato tenía un hijo…- Kushina suspiró, moviendo el ramen con sus palillos. –Intentaron matarte.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, muy sorprendido. ¿Su padre había sido la principal causa de la tragedia de Kurama? ¿Habían intentado matarlo cuando era un bebé?

-Logré rescatarte de los brazos de Obito a tiempo. –continuó Minato. –Te llevé lo más lejos que pude de aquel lugar, a nuestra casa en ese entonces. Quedaba bastante lejos del centro de Konoha, y allí no correrías peligro. No sabía si Kushina o yo volveríamos con vida, así que escribí una carta. En esa carta pedí que te pusieran el apellido Uzumaki. Si vivieras con mi apellido… estarías en peligro. También espere que terminaras en buenas manos, pero por lo que veo… Jiraiya no fue muy responsable al dejarte aquí solo.

-No. –dijo Naruto, sollozando un poco. –Ero-sennin fue por mí al orfanato cuando tenía seis años. Por lo que él me dijo, fue él quien me encontró cuando apenas era un bebé… pero no podía hacerse cargo de mí en ese momento. Asi que me dejó en un orfanato, hasta que pudiera volver por mí.

-¿Orfa… nato? –preguntó Kushina con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Cuando era niño… los demás niños no me querían mucho. Siempre estaban contra mí, porque yo causaba algunos problemas y era algo travieso. Incluso la mujer encargada de nosotros llamada Nana… parecía estar en contra mía en cierta forma. No fue… nada fácil-ttebayo… -dijo Naruto sollozando, su voz desvaneciéndose al final. Kushina se levantó de su lugar, atrapando a su hijo en un abrazo al que Naruto se aferró. –No vuelvan a dejarme… creí que… habían muerto…

-Ya estamos aquí, hijo… ya estamos aquí. –dijo Kushina suavemente, acariciando la melena rubia de su hijo. Naruto asintió entre los brazos de su madre.

Unos minutos después, Naruto se separó.

-Fui muy egoísta… siempre estuve triste porque no estaban conmigo cuando ustedes solo hicieron todo eso para protegerme… lo siento… -murmuró Naruto, aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No había forma de que lo supieras. –dijo Kushina, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas del rostro de su hijo con sus dedos. –Tal vez Jiraiya no te dijo nada acerca de nosotros porque intentaba protegerte.

-Opino lo mismo. –dijo Minato. –Jiraiya no es el tipo de personas que hace una maldad como esa. Él sabía que nosotros no habíamos muerto, hable con él por teléfono siete años después, cuando al fin pude contactarlo. Sin embargo no nos mencionó el pequeño detalle de que habías estado en un orfanato. Voy a tener una seria charla con él. ¿Sabes cuándo regresa?

-Ummmm… según la fecha, debería estar aquí en una o dos semanas-ttebayo.

-Por ahora no deberías estar en peligro, Naruto.- le dijo Hiashi. –Los Uchihas fueron perdonados hace mucho por la traición de uno de los suyos hacia Konoha. Y mi hermano Hizashi… le quitó la vida a Uchiha Madara. Hubo gente que vio a Kushina agonizante en el piso del hospital. Por esa razón, se creyó que Kushina había muerto, y fue incluida en la lista de víctimas mortales que salió tiempo después.

Los tres presentes allí abrieron los ojos.

-Eso no lo sabía-ttebane. –dijo Kushina.

-Esa fue una razón más para creer que estabas muerta. –dijo Hiashi. –Y aunque Minato no salió en esa lista, creí que su cuerpo se había perdido en la masacre.

-Lo siento, Hiashi. No sabía nada de eso-ttebane. Supongo que debimos avisar cuanto antes sobre nuestra situación.

Hiashi asintió, y luego miró a Naruto.

-Estarás a salvo. En cuanto a Obito…

\- Le enterré aquella espada pero… -murmuró Minato. - ¿encontraron su cuerpo?

\- Muchos cuerpos se perdieron en aquella batalla, y muchas personas murieron. Aunque la población de Konoha es bastante numerosa. Además por lo que me contaste, los hombres de Obito venían detrás de ti. –dijo Hiashi. –Es probable que ellos se hayan llevado su cadáver.

-Es probable… -murmuró Minato, y luego sonrió. –Pero al fin estamos con nuestro hijo.

-Es cierto-ttebane. ¡No volveremos a dejarlo ir!

-Tengo un par de preguntas más. –dijo Naruto, reflexionando y recordando. -¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata con todo esto?

Los tres adultos se miraron.

-Kushina y yo podemos responderte la primera pregunta. Hiashi te responderá la segunda.

Naruto asintió.

-Kushina y yo vivimos un año en Suna, y después de eso nos mudamos a Kirigakure. Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos encontrara, y nos prometimos volver cuando consideráramos que era seguro hacerlo. No queríamos ponerte en peligro, ni tampoco ponernos en peligro nosotros. Hace poco decidimos regresar, y decidimos que buscaríamos a nuestro hijo. Así que le envié una carta a mi amigo Hiashi, y nos encontramos en un café del centro. Allí le comenté toda la situación.

Hiashi soltó un gran suspiro.

-Hinata ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde hace varios días. Ella últimamente ha estado mucho tiempo con Neji, y ambos me preguntaron acerca de una lápida con el apellido "Uzumaki", al parecer alguna victima de la Tragedia de Kurama. Me enteré de que buscaron por todos los cementerios en Konoha, pero no habían tenido éxito. Así que decidieron ir a buscar a Suna. No sé cómo se enteraron de que allí habían lapidas de la Tragedia de Kurama, pero ambos fueron con Hizashi a ese lugar. –comentaba Hiashi, mientras Naruto tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. –Cuando me encontré con Minato en aquel café, le pregunté el nombre de su hijo, y al recordar el apellido llamé inmediatamente a Hinata, ya que ella estaba en Suna.

-Con ambas informaciones, logramos encontrarte. –dijo Minato. –Tienes una muy buena amiga, Naruto. Gracias a ella y a Hiashi pudimos encontrarte.

Naruto cayó sentado en su silla, llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Muchacho, creo que Hinata y Neji… buscaban la tumba de tus padres. –le dijo Hiashi.

-Hehehehe, pero no contaron con que estuviéramos vivos-ttebane.

-Yo también me lleve una sorpresa muy grande. –dijo Hiashi. –Debieron decirme algo. Aparecer así de un día para otro…

.

_"__-No me rendiré. Definitivamente voy a ayudarte. Y después… me alejare de ti."_

_._

-Hehehe, perdón Hiashi, viejo amigo. –dijo Kushina en tono burlón, a lo que el castaño frunció el ceño. Luego, el rostro de Kushina pasó a uno de pesar – Lamento mucho lo de Hana.

-Ah, no es nada. –dijo Hiashi. –Eso fue hace como doce años, y he aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Hanabi también está bastante bien, pero Hinata no puede ni escuchar su nombre porque se pone muy mal… a veces me preocupa…

.

_"__-Mi familia no la menciona frente a mi porque saben que… que… -la chica suspiró. –Puedes hacerme lo que quieras… puedes lastimarme cuanto quieras o incluso pasar por encima de mi… pero deja a mi madre fuera de esto."_

_._

-Hmm, es entendible. –dijo Kushina. –Después de lo que me contaste, es entendible.

-¿Qué fue lo que te contó? –preguntó Naruto, aun con sus manos en su rostro.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Kushina. –Ummm… sólo que esa chica estaba en el cuarto de Hana cuando ella murió, técnicamente la vio morir. Pero eso ya fue hace algunos años.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Naruto, y puso su cabeza en la mesa, poniendo sus brazos como almohada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Naruto? –preguntó Kushina alarmada ante la reacción de su hijo.

-Soy un imbécil… -murmuró Naruto, aunque nadie más lo escuchó.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Minato, preocupado. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, era el momento feliz de sus padres, no era momento para eso.

Aún así… cuando Hinata dijo que lo ayudaría no esperaba que ella buscara a sus padres. ¿Alejarse de él? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando esa chica? Él no quería que ella se alejara de él, pero ya lo había hecho. Nunca creyó que la peliazul haría algo así de grande por él, jamás creyó que ella lo reencontraría con sus padres. Le debía tantas cosas y aun así le había gritado todo eso… además, buscar esas tumbas debió haberle recordado a su madre. Incluso le gritó acerca de su madre cuando ella no soportaba que la mencionaran porque se ponía muy mal. Todo… todo eso… era demasiado grande… Hinata estaba pasando por encima de ella misma para ayudarlo.

_-"Hinata…"_

* * *

-Buen trabajo, nee-sama. A ti también, Neji. –dijo Hanabi mientras comía un trozo de pastel, y su hermana y su primo hacían lo mismo. Los tres se encontraban en la habitación de Hinata, hablando entre ellos.

-Gracias, Hanabi. –dijo Hinata, sonriendo satisfecha por su trabajo. –Aunque no creí que los padres de Naruto-kun estarían vivos.

-Su madre es igualita a él. –mencionó Neji. –Ya veo de dónde sacó Naruto esa hiperactividad que tiene. Aunque su padre es bastante calmado.

-Es cierto. –dijo Hanabi. –Al menos Naruto ya no se sentirá solo, ¿verdad, Hinata?

-Sí. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué la madre de Naruto-kun estaba en la lista de muertos.

\- Tal vez un error. –dijo Neji. – Pero es bueno que ahora esté con Naruto.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Por cierto, nee-sama, sabes qué día es el viernes, ¿verdad? –mencionó Hanabi. Sabía cómo se ponía su hermana frente a eso, pero debía mencionárselo. El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció un poco.

-Si…

-¿Qué día es ese? –preguntó Neji.

-El aniversario de la muerte de mamá. –dijo Hanabi, y ambos Hyuuga miraron a la peliazul. -¿Quieres que vaya contigo, nee-sama? Iré en la mañana al cementerio, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en la tarde y probablemente tardaré, así que tal vez solo pueda ir en la mañana. ¿Por qué no vamos juntas?

-No… iré sola. Estaré bien. Primero ve tú.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Neji, algo preocupado. –Si quieres puedo ir yo contigo.

-No, estaré bien. Iré cuando terminen las clases.

Hanabi suspiró.

-¡Como sea! ¿Quién quiere más pastel? ¡El que llegue a la cocina primero tiene porción doble! –exclamó Hanabi competitivamente, saliendo hacia la cocina.

Los otros dos Hyuuga animados también salieron corriendo por las escaleras. Nadie les quitaba su delicioso pastel.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Un rubio dormía plácidamente en su cama. No había logrado concebir el sueño hasta muy tarde, porque se había pasado la noche pensando en Hinata. Neko-chan se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, pero el gato despertó, desperezándose y bajando de allí. Una pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina con algunas bolsas, había ido temprano al supermercado para comprar víveres y poderle preparar algo a su hijo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta, vamos tarde! –oyó Kushina gritar del otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a una molesta pelirrosa con un azabache a su lado. -¡Naruto, por fin…! ¿Uh? –Sakura se quedó de piedra. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era la primera vez que la veía en su vida. Incluso el rostro de Sasuke estaba desencajado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Son amigos de Naruto? –preguntó Kushina amablemente.

-A…ja…. –murmuró Sakura. -¿Quién es usted?

-Soy la madre de Naruto. –dijo Kushina.

\- Ah, claro, la… ¡¿La qué?! – exclamó Sakura sorprendida. -¡Eso no es posible! ¡Los padres de Naruto murieron en la Tragedia de Kurama!

-¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?

-¡¿JAAAAA?! ¡NO, PARA NADA!

-En realidad soy su madre-ttebane. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero al fin nos hemos reencontrado.

-¿Ttebane? –murmuró Sasuke. –Hmp. Típico del dobe.

-¡Ah, mucho gusto! –exclamó Sakura haciendo una gran reverencia. -¡Soy Haruno Sakura!

-Mucho gusto, mucho gusto. Yo soy Uzumaki Kushina.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sakura, mirando a la mujer. –Si pareces ser la madre de Naruto. –luego miró a Sasuke, haciéndole señas con el rostro.

-Ah, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo él, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Uchiha? Espera… te pareces un poco a Fugaku-baka.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Conoce a mi padre?! –exclamó Sasuke, muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Fugaku-baka es tu padre?! ¡Hahahaha, asi que al final él y Mikoto volvieron a -!

-Oye, Kushina. No digas cosas tan inapropiadas. –dijo una voz detrás de Sakura y Sasuke. Los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules.

-Hehehe, lo siento, Minato. ¿Encontraste el condimento que te pedí?

-Sí, aquí lo tengo. –dijo Minato sonriendo, mostrando un pequeño sobre. –Aunque casi que no lo encuentro, estaba agotado en todos lados. –entonces notó a los dos adolescentes frente a él. -¿Son amigos de Naruto? Así que tú eres hijo de Fugaku. Es un gran amigo mío, tengo que ir a hacerle una visita. Ah, disculpen mi descortesía, soy el padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

-¡¿Namikaze?! –preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke, sorprendidos.

-¡Mi hijo es todo un Namikaze-dattebane! –exclamó Kushina sonriendo.

-Todo esto es difícil de procesar… -murmuró Sakura. –En todo caso, ¿Naruto irá al instituto hoy? Se nos hace tarde.

-Creo que por hoy no. Pasaron muchas cosas, y él necesita tiempo para procesarlas. Además hace rato fui a su habitación con intenciones de sacarlo de la cama a patadas, pero se veía muy cansado-ttebane.

Sakura y Sasuke se perturbaron. Si, sacarlo a patadas, como una madre normal.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué instituto estudian? –preguntó Kushina sonriente.

-En el Instituto Konoha. –dijo Sasuke.

-¡Vaya! ¿Oíste eso, Minato? ¡Nuestro hijo estudia en el mismo lugar donde estudiamos nosotros!

-Hehehe, parece que sí. –dijo Minato.

-Ehhh… fue un placer conocerlos, Minato-san, Kushina-san. –dijo Sakura. –Excusaremos a Naruto con Kakashi-sensei entonces.

-¿Kakashi? –preguntó Minato, curioso. -¿Hatake Kakashi?

-Sí, ese mismo. –dijo Sasuke.

-Interesante. Con que se convirtió en maestro, ¿uh? Díganle que Namikaze Minato le manda saludos.

Sasuke y Sakura no entendieron muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Qué tenía que ver el padre de Naruto con Kakashi-sensei?

* * *

El rumor de que los padres de Naruto habían aparecido se corrió rápidamente entre las personas del instituto. Sasuke y Sakura le contaron a Shion, y ella terminó haciendo que el rumor volara por cada rincón del instituto. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura también estaban preocupados por Hinata, quien parecía haberse apartado de nuevo. Habían llegado tarde a clases, así que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar con ella. Ahora que Naruto se había recuperado, nada les impedía hablar con Hinata. Necesitaban una explicación de la peliazul para haberse alejado de esa forma de todos. Las noticias eran buenas, y a la vez eran confusas. Mientras que el sol parecía brillar para Naruto, Hinata parecía estar en sus peores momentos.

Pero la cara del maestro Kakashi al escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de Sakura era épica.

-¿Dijiste Minato?

-Sí, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules… y además el padre de Naruto.

-¿E-Está… vivo?

-Sí. –dijo Sasuke, ambos parados frente al escritorio del maestro mientras la clase hacia un ejercicio de literatura.

-En… ¿en dónde está? –preguntó Kakashi atónito.

-En el apartamento de Naruto.-dijo Sasuke.

-Necesito que me lleven al final de clases. Minato es un viejo amigo mío, creí que había muerto…

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron. Será raro volver a casa en compañía de su maestro de literatura.

* * *

_Once de la mañana…_

Un rubio comenzaba a despertar de su sueño. Al principio sintió como si siguiera dormido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces recordó… sus padres vivos, Hinata auto sacrificándose, la tragedia de Kurama… al final todo había sido un sueño. Suspiró. ¿Qué hora era? Vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche… ¡¿Las once?!

¡Se había quedado dormido!

Se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa, y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala. Vio a alguien sentado en la mesa, leyendo un periódico, y le pareció ver una mujer en la cocina.

-¿A qué horas crees que despierte Naruto? A este paso va a dormir todo el día. –comentó Minato.

-No lo sé. Pero espero que se despierte pronto, sino voy a levantarlo-ttebane.

-Creo que Naruto se asustaría.

No… no había sido un sueño. Todo era real. Se quedó sorprendido, mirando a aquellas personas.

-Buenos días, Naruto. Te hice el desayuno. Aunque ya va a ser hora del almuerzo, en realidad. –dijo Kushina desde la cocina.

-¿No… no fue un sueño?

Ambos adultos sonrieron compasivamente, mirando a su hijo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero en realidad estaba pasando.

-No, cariño. Estás despierto. –dijo Kushina, dejando lo que tenía en la cocina y acercándose a su hijo. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Naruto. –le dijo Minato.

Naruto empezó a sollozar, sonriendo feliz.

-Que bueno. Qué bueno… que esta vez no es un sueño. –dijo él, y Minato y Kushina miraron a su hijo sonrientes. Definitivamente iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Por hoy quédate en casa, Naruto. Han pasado muchas cosas. –dijo Kushina, y Naruto accedió.

.

Si sus padres estaban ahí… eso quería decir que lo de Hinata también era real.

Se encontraba la familia reunida en la mesa, y Naruto miró sus huevos y tocino con cara pesarosa. Sus padres comían animadamente, y aunque el joven rubio estaba feliz por tener un desayuno en familia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho Hinata.

Y en lo que él le había hecho a ella.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no comes? ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Minato al ver la cara de su hijo.

-Papá… mamá… yo… le hice algo horrible a alguien… -dijo él, moviendo su comida desanimadamente.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no habrás robado un banco o sí?! –exclamó Kushina enojada, levantándose de un golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No hice nada de eso-ttebayo!

-¡Eso espero-ttebane!

-Creo que Naruto se refiere a otra cosa. –dijo Minato, haciendo que Kushina se sentara.

El rubio joven asintió.

-Yo… le dije cosas muy horribles a Hinata. Incluso mencioné a su madre.

Kushina y Minato abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No quiere hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. Y entiendo sus razones, después de eso estuve enojada con ella dos semanas por razones estúpidas. Y ella a cambio… me reunió con ustedes.

Así, Naruto les contó a sus padres como había conocido a Hinata, y como era ella antes de que él se le acercara. Incluso les conto acerca del incidente con Neji, y de cómo ambos terminaron en el hospital. También les hablo de sus depresiones, y de cómo les había pedido a sus amigos que se alejaran de él cuando se encontrara en ese estado de depresión. El cómo Hinata había intentado ayudarlo, pero él la había rechazado y le había gritado. Intento no omitir ningún detalle, y sus padres tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué si le hice daño… ella hizo todo esto por mí?

-No solo a ti, Naruto. También nos ha ayudado a nosotros. –dijo Minato. –Le debemos mucho a ella y a Hiashi.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Creo que tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta. –dijo Kushina, sonriendo un poco.

Naruto la miró atentamente, con sus angustiados ojos azules.

-Si esa chica ha estado sola tanto tiempo como dices… es probable que tienda a apreciar más a las pocas personas que se acerquen a ella. Puede que en el pasado hubiera personas que se acercaran a ella con intenciones egoístas y ella las hubiera valorado demasiado, saliendo lastimada. Tú la salvaste de ese dolor que ella sentía… y le enseñaste a confiar otra vez. Pero le gritaste que estabas arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Si tú estuvieras en los zapatos de ella… ¿qué sentirías?

Entonces Naruto lo pensó por un momento. Si él estuviera en el lugar de ella… ¿qué sentiría?

-Probablemente estaría enojado, decepcionado… destrozado… me sentiría como idiota por haber confiado… en alguien… -murmuró Naruto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tal vez ahí hay un sentimiento que Hinata no entiende. –dijo Kushina.- A pesar de todo eso, ella quería que fueras feliz.

-¿Feliz?

.

_-"¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RESTRIEGUES TU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA!"_

_._

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué… quiso algo como eso a pesar de todo? Fue tan lejos solo para saber algo de ustedes, y no me dijo nada. Y ahora… ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Ni siquiera habla con Sasuke o con Sakura-chan. No se acerca a nadie. Además también esta lastimada porque hablé de su madre…

.

_-"Mi madre está muerta…"_

_._

-Intenté hablar con ella ayer, pero no quiso escucharme-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, con la voz algo apagada.

-Es lógico en cierta forma. Es casi como si… -murmuró Minato.

-¿Cómo si…? –preguntó Kushina.

-Como si quisiera asegurar la felicidad de Naruto antes de salir de su vida…

Naruto se levantó de un golpe, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Ella no puede hacer eso!

-Claro que puede. –dijo Kushina. –Una chica que hace todo eso por un amigo no es para subestimarse. Personas como ella… no se encuentran en todos lados.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que se aleje-ttebayo!

-Pues ella debe creer que sí. Además técnicamente tú se lo pediste. –dijo Minato. Naruto se sentó en su silla derrotado. Nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos por él como Hinata lo había hecho. A pesar de que ella estaba triste, hizo todo eso por él, la causa de su tristeza. Se sentía como la peor de las escorias.

-Yo… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer para que Hinata confíe en mi otra vez?

Kushina y Minato sonrieron. Era la primera vez que le darían a su hijo un consejo sobre algo. Como una verdadera familia.

-No te rindas. –le dijo Kushina. –Tienes que seguir intentando, tienes que hacer que te escuche. Tienes que recuperar su confianza, sin importar cuánto te tardes… si en realidad lo deseas…

-No debes dejar de intentarlo. –completó Minato.

Naruto miró a sus padres, quienes sonreían confiados. Ellos creían en su hijo. Tenían razón, no iba a rendirse. No podía dejar a Hinata así, y menos sabiendo que él era el causante. Estuvo molesto con ella sin razón justa, y ahora iba a enmendar su error.

Porque él era Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de un Namikaze. Y él jamás se rendiría en luchar por sus objetivos.

* * *

_Al atardecer, a la salida del instituto…_

_-"Esto es raro… definitivamente muy raro… Y para colmo hoy tampoco pude hablar con Hinata…" _–pensó Sakura, al estar en esa situación. Ella junto con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei caminaban hacia el apartamento de Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo dos alumnos y un maestro caminaban juntos después de clases? Era en cierta forma algo antinatural.

-No debes sentirte incómoda, Sakura. –le dijo Kakashi, leyendo su mente. –No tiene nada de raro que camine con mis alumnos.

-¡Tiene todo de raro! –exclamó Sakura, mientras Sasuke bufaba. –Ummm… disculpe Kakashi-sensei pero… ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Minato-san?

-Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho. –le contestó Kakashi. –Cuando me enteré que había muerto, me dolió mucho, el más que un amigo era como una guía para mí, yo lo admiraba en cierta forma, así que a la vez era como un maestro… incluso me enseñó a pelear, ya que él es un Namikaze.

-Vaya, no sabía que usted supiera pelear, Kakashi-sensei. –dijo Sakura.

-Hehehe, no es por alardear, pero soy bastante bueno. ¿Piensan ir al apartamento de Naruto también?

-Sí, necesitamos llevarle los apuntes de hoy a Naruto. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. –Esto… ¿podría excusar a Naruto por haber fallado, Kakashi-sensei?

-¡Claro! Se trata de algo tan importante como el reencuentro con sus padres, los cuales se creían muertos. Me imagino que Kushina también estará allí.

-Llegamos. –dijo Sasuke al ver el edificio frente a ellos, y los tres se adentraron al edificio, subiendo al ascensor y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Naruto. Sakura tocó la puerta, y pudo escucharse un "Ya voy" por parte de Kushina. Segundos después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una Kushina en la entrada.

-¡Sasuke, Sakura! Y… ummm…

-Hola. –dijo Kakashi, sonriendo naturalmente.

-Ka… ¿Kakashi? ¡Vaya, es usted! ¡No esperaba verlo por aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa, Minato está adentro!

-Ah, gracias. –dijo Kakashi y se adentró en el apartamento.

Minato se encontraba en el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo hizo sonreír.

-No te esperaba por aquí, Kakashi. –dijo el rubio, para bajar el periódico y mirar a su sorprendido amigo.

-Minato… en realidad estas vivo… estoy realmente feliz por eso… -decia Kakashi, sonriendo melancólicamente, para luego empezar a reír feliz.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura notaron que Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Kushina-san… ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Sakura.

-Él… fue a resolver un asunto pendiente. Espero que no tarde mucho. –dijo Kushina, riendo nerviosamente. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron confundidos. ¿A dónde podría haber ido?

* * *

Hinata se sentía aliviada, pero a la vez agotada. Volvía a su casa como todas las tardes, pero había vuelto a caminar sola a casa. Entonces recordó de nuevo y volvió a experimentar aquella soledad que la atormentaba. Pero todo era por Naruto. Estaba confundida… por un lado estaba algo enojada con el rubio, pero por otro lado… quería cumplir aquellos requisitos para que él fuera feliz. Se había preocupado un poco al ver que el rubio faltó a clases, pero por otro lado era algo normal. El reencuentro del día anterior había sido muy impactante para él. Había sido un día muy agotador, huyendo también de Sasuke y Sakura. Sólo esperaba que aquel tormento terminara pronto, y ellos la dejaran en paz. Después de todo… las cosas nunca debieron cambiar.

Sólo quería que Naruto fuera feliz. Que siguiera brillando tan fuertemente como el sol, incluso si aquella luz no llegaba hasta ella.

Él… debía permanecer lejos de ella, así a ella le doliera. Siempre debió ser así, y así Naruto será feliz. Es por su propio bien.

Además, en dos días seria el aniversario de su madre… y el solo recordar que ese día hace doce años había perdido una parte de su alma…

Normalmente una persona no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó a sus cuatro años de edad, pero al parecer ella era la excepción. Sus recuerdos aún seguían frescos en su mente.

Se acercó a su casa, y le pareció ver a alguien al frente de su casa, con el atardecer iluminando el camino. Pero cuando pudo ver quién era, sus aperlados ojos se abrieron como platos. No… no quería verlo… no quería hablar con él… ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Te estaba esperando, Hinata.

Hinata vio a Naruto, nerviosamente. Rápidamente bajó la mirada, y las manos le empezaron a temblar. Sólo con verlo ahí recordó lo que había pasado aquel día en el salón, y los días siguientes. Nunca debió acercarse a él, y él nunca debió acercarse a ella. Todo era un error.

-Bu-bu-buenas… ta-tardes…-murmuró ella, y Naruto miró a la chica frente a él, arrepentido. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Entonces vio que las manos de la chica temblaban un poco. No estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Hinata había vuelto a su trecho de soledad por voluntad, solo porque creía que era lo mejor para él. Cuán equivocada estaba. Había estado luchando para que Hinata confiara en él, pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento para otro.

-¿Podemos hablar, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto. La chica negó con la cabeza, mirando el piso. -¿Por qué no?

-Te-tengo mu-mu-muchas cosas que hacer… -murmuró ella.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes escucharme un momento-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto en voz baja. Esto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-N-no es ne-necesario…

-¿Uh?

-N-No tienes que-que agradecerme… po-por llevarte con tu-tus padres ayer… e-es-es lo que cua-cualquier persona haría…

-No digas eso ni en broma. ¡No cualquier persona busca la lapida de mis padres por toda Konoha y Suna, y luego me lleva hasta ellos! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –dijo Naruto, con sus azules ojos suplicantes. Sin embargo Hinata se rehusó a mirarlo a la cara.

-Sólo… aléjate de mí… -murmuró Hinata.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto, desubicado. Hinata no podía…

-Por favor… aléjate de mí… -murmuró Hinata, con la voz algo cortada. Le estaba costando sacar las palabras de su garganta.

-Hinata, aun no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir. Lamento mucho lo que dije ese día, no sabes cuánto... No sabía que tu madre-

-¡Está bien! –gritó Hinata. No quería que Naruto siguiera mencionando a su madre. –Te-te-te perdono… solo… quiero que te alejes de mi. También quiero que alejes a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-san.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Naruto, acercándose a la chica rápidamente y tomándola por los hombros. -¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cuánto sufrías cuando estabas sola?! ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que vivas así otra vez?! ¡Ni creas! ¡Solo escúchame, yo-!

-Tus padres ahora están contigo… también tienes amigos… no te falta nada para ser feliz, Naruto-kun. Sólo te falta… alejarte de mí… -murmuró Hinata, con su voz apagada. Se sentía destrozada, los sentimientos negativos se estaban apoderando aun más de ella. Esa charla con Naruto solo la estaba lastimando más. Tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes. –Un día… un día aprenderé a estar sola… así que aléjate de mí… por favor…

-¡No quiero que te acostumbres a eso! ¡Queremos que estés con nosotros!

-No es cierto… -murmuró ella.

-Perdóname Hinata, yo no quería-

De repente de un manotazo quitó la mano derecha de Naruto de su hombro, a lo que el rubio se sorprendió. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-E-E-En ve-verdad te-te-te perdono por todo… pe-pero de-deberías mantenerte alejado de-de mi de ahora en adelante…

-Hinata… ¿acaso ya no confías en mi? –preguntó Naruto temeroso. –No quería decir esas cosas, estaba enojado… por favor perdóname…

-Ya-ya-ya te perdoné… pe-pero quie-quiero que te alejes de mi. – y tras decir eso, Hinata salió corriendo de allí, entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Nee-sama! –exclamó Hanabi sorprendida al ver a su hermana actuar así. -¿Qué pasó?

Hinata no alzó la mirada. Sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Hablar con Naruto solo había hecho todo más doloroso. Ya no tenía duda… se estaba enamorando del rubio… y estaba asustada por ello. Él tenía que alejarse de ella, era lo mejor para todos. No quería meter a Naruto en más problemas, además… aun creía fervientemente que el rubio se había arrepentido de acercarse de ella.

De repente sintió los brazos de su hermana rodeándola y acariciando su cabeza.

-Estás temblando nee-sama. ¿Pasó algo?

-Vi… a Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata con voz temblorosa.

-Nee-sama… todo estará bien… todo va a estar bien…

Hinata asintió entre los brazos de su hermana, sintiendo sus ojos aguados. ¿Acaso estaba condenada a vivir sufriendo siempre? Si ese era su destino… no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

_Por la felicidad de Naruto._

_._

_._

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Me voy de viaje!

Lamento tener que irme así de imprevisto, pero ¡les he dejado este capitulo! Volveré a inicios de julio.

Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes jejeje... y no me maten. ¿Creyeron que Hinata perdonaria a Naruto tan fácilmente? ¡Pues parece que no es así!

Bien, estoy corta de tiempo, asi que me despido. He dejado este capitulo de afán.

¡Nos leemos luego!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	18. Cap 17: Flor Maltratada

¡Volvi!

Guarden sus cuchillos, por favor... bueno, hoy una seguidora de este fic está de cumpleaños, ¡asi que se lo dedico! ¡Espero que lo pases bien en tu cumpleaños!

.

_Este capítulo está dedicado a J.A. Uzumaki._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Que cumplas muchos más!_

.

A decir verdad no he vuelto a mi ciudad. Y desde que estoy aquí he tenido contacto con un computador en muy pocas veces. Con decirles que apenas acabo de terminar de leer Naruto Gaiden. Me fui en el capitulo que se "habia confirmado" que Karin era madre de Sarada. ¡Gracias a Dios todo fue una confusión! ¡Condenado Suigetsu! ¡Casi me hace suicidar!

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo haga que me perdonen...

No se que mas decir...

Ejem...

¡Como sea, disfruten el capítulo! Amenazas y reviews para el final.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, el todopoderoso de Naruto y ahora nos dará Boruto: The Movie. ¡Que salga pronto la condenada pelicula!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Flor Maltratada**

**.**

**.**

-¿No tuviste suerte? –preguntó Kushina preocupada, tomando la mano de su hijo sobre la mesa. Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido antes de que Naruto llegara, dejándole los apuntes. Minato y Kakashi se encontraban hablando animadamente.

-No. Ella… ella… me pidió que me alejara… -murmuró Naruto, mirando a su madre con sus azules ojos apagados. –Pero… me niego a dejarla así… y menos… sabiendo el por qué…

-¿Acaso piensas rendirte?

-Tengo que seguir intentando. ¡Tengo que hacer que me escuche! ¡Ella está completamente equivocada si cree que alejándose así voy a estar mejor!

En cierta forma Kushina estaba sorprendida. La peliazul realmente estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para asegurar la felicidad de Naruto. Desde buscar a sus padres… hasta alejarse de él.

.

_"__-¡HÁGANLO FELIZ, POR FAVOR!"_

_._

Es casi como si estuviera enamorada de él. Una persona cualquiera no llegaría a tales extremos por otra.

-¿Por qué sonríes-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto al ver a su madre sonreír.

-No es nada. Es como si esa chica fuera un ángel que te mandaron del cielo. Como… aquella vez que te protegió de aquel golpe, y ahora esto… es impresionante en cierta forma-ttebane.

Naruto se agarró de los cabellos con frustración. Eso solo lo hizo sentir más culpable.

-¿Tienes problemas, Romeo? –escucho la voz de Kakashi. Viró el rostro hacia la sala, donde su maestro y su padre estaban conversando animadamente hace unos minutos, pero ahora ambos lo miraban.

-No soy Romeo-ttebayo.

-Naruto… -le dijo Kakashi, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una seria –necesito que me digas qué está pasando con Hinata. No quiero tener que obligarla a ir con la psicóloga del instituto.

-¿Eh?-musitó Naruto.

-Probablemente no sepas esto… pero siempre he tenido entre ojos a Hinata desde primer año del instituto. Ella es una chica bastante solitaria, y eso me preocupa. Por eso… cuando vi que Sasuke, Sakura y tu estaban ayudándola, me sentí aliviado. Pero ahora… ella está regresando a ser la misma de antes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Kakashi-sensei… yo…

Naruto no supo que responder. Por un lado, Hinata había tomado decisiones demasiado rápido sin consultárselo a nadie. Por otro, ella estuvo sin amigos la mayor parte de su vida, y justo cuando los había conseguido… él le gritó. No sabía qué hacer.

Kakashi suspiró al ver el rostro compungido de su alumno.

-Hoy llamé a Hinata a la hora del almuerzo, para hablar con ella. –dijo Kakashi, y Naruto lo miró.

.

_-Hinata… -dijo Kakashi a aquella muchacha frente a él, encontrándose ambos en la sala de profesores. Hinata se encontraba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio del maestro -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?_

_La chica negó con la cabeza._

_-No-No es nada…_

_-No te creo. Estabas muy bien con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Incluso estabas empezando a sonreír. Pero ahora te ves mas apagada que antes, Hinata. ¿No quieres hablar con Naruto?_

_-Él no está aquí… -dijo Hinata, y Kakashi miró con preocupación sus apagados ojos aperlados. Cada día estaba empeorando más. –A-Además el debe estar muy ocupado… con sus padres…_

_-¿Te duele que Naruto se haya reencontrado con sus padres? –le preguntó Kakashi._

_-¡No! Digo… e-es solo que… mi madre…_

_Kakashi suspiró. Hiashi le había comentado que la madre de Hinata había muerto hace algunos años. Pero el peliplata estaba seguro que esa no era la única razón de la tristeza de Hinata._

_-Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? ¿Peleaste con Naruto?_

_-No…_

_-Estoy seguro de que algo pasó. Dime que es._

_-Y-Y-Yo…. Solo quiero volver a estar sola…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Po-Po-Por nada en especial… solo quiero que los demás sigan actuando como si yo no existiera…_

_-Hinata…_

_-Incluyendo a Naruto-kun… a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-san… so-solo quiero estar sola otra vez._

_._

-Por más que le pregunté no pude sacarle más información. Quiero que me digas que pasó, Naruto. Sé que tú lo sabes.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, y miró al piso. Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado.

-Mañana la llevaré con la psicóloga. Esto no puede seguir así. –dijo Kakashi.

-No tenía idea de que la situación fuera tan grave. –comentó Minato. –Pero si ella necesita un psicólogo…

-No. Estoy seguro de que yo puedo hacer algo. –dijo Naruto, mirando decididamente al maestro. –Esto es culpa mía Kakashi-sensei, yo...

Tras eso, Naruto le contó a su maestro todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Kakashi entonces comprendió en parte las acciones de Hinata, pero por otro lado se quedó sorprendido. Otra persona en el lugar de ella no habría deseado el bien de aquel que la lastimó.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. Si yo fuera Hinata te habría gritado y hubiera rezado para que te atropellara un camión. –dijo Kakashi, a lo que Naruto se perturbó. - Pero esto solo demuestra… que hasta las personas más simples tienen oscuridad en su corazón. ¡No hay opción! Si quieres arreglarlo tendrás que hablar con ella.

-¿De dónde cree que vengo, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto deprimido. –No quiso escucharme.

-Ah, ya veo. Pero… si realmente quieres que las cosas mejoren tendrás que esforzarte más.

Naruto miro a su maestro, quien se veía algo preocupado. Hinata lo había liberado de su soledad, de una manera poco usual pero lo había hecho… y ahora él… iba a volver a salvarla.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-Buena suerte para la próxima. –dijo Hanabi, y suspiró. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban de nuevo frente a la casa de Hinata, pero ella se había marchado nuevamente. Los estaba evitando.

Hanabi se sentía un poco preocupada por su hermana. Anoche fue la primera vez que Hinata rechazó aquel pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba. Incluso le ofreció rollos de canela, pero la peliazul los rechazó. Además desde hace un par de días estaba dejando comida en el plato…

¿Debería o no decírselos? Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, aquellas tres personas ya se habían despedido de ella y se habían marchado.

.

-Rayos. –murmuró Sakura, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el instituto. -¿Cómo puede escapársenos tan fácil? Y aquellas veces entre clase que parece que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con ella, Shion aparece en medio. Es molesto.

-Hmp. Es claro que esa chica no quiere hablar con nosotros. –dijo Sasuke. –Sólo quería hacerle la vida fácil a Naruto. Es patético en cierta forma.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, teme. –dijo Naruto mirando hacia el piso deprimido y con el ceño fruncido. –No hables como si la conocieras.

-¿Entonces tu si la conoces? –preguntó Sasuke, y Naruto dejó de caminar. Sasuke y Sakura lo imitaron. –Piénsalo, dobe. Además de que escribe poemas y de que es la prima de Neji, no sabemos nada de ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó Sakura, empezando a molestarse. -Sabemos que ella es una increíble persona, que aunque es algo tímida se siente muy sola por dentro, y valora a los demás a su alrededor.

-Puede que sí. –dijo Sasuke. –Pero… ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Qué comidas le gustan? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta escuchar? ¿Cuales son sus películas favoritas? Lamento decir esto, pero… a pesar de que estuvimos todo este tiempo con ella, puede que las cosas nunca hayan cambiado.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó Sakura.

-Tal vez… debamos dejarla ir.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por algunos minutos, y Naruto no hacía nada más que mirar al piso.

-Eso… ¿Es una broma, no? Sasuke-kun…

De repente, Sakura golpeó a Sasuke en la cara, mandándolo al suelo. Incluso Naruto quedó sorprendido ante eso. Nunca Sakura había golpeado a Sasuke antes.

-¡Dime que es una broma!

-Sakura…

\- Yo… no voy a dejar sola a Hinata… ¿me entendiste? –murmuró Sakura amenazadoramente. –Ni siquiera porque tú me lo digas. ¡Si no la conocemos, entonces vamos a conocerla! ¡Son esos estúpidos pensamientos como los tuyos los que hacen que la gente se aleje de ella! ¡¿Cuántas veces la gente habrá pensado eso de ella?! ¡¿Cuántas personas que se le hayan acercado alguna vez pensaron eso?!

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Sakura actuar así con él…

-Sakura-chan… -murmuró Naruto. –Déjalo. Incluso si el teme se pusiera en contra, o incluso si tu lo hicieras… yo voy a hacer que Hinata vuelva a sonreír.

.

_"__-No tienes idea del peso de tus palabras en Hinata, Naruto. "_

.

Los ojos azules del rubio se oscurecieron, y sus dientes se apretaron. Todo era muy frustrante.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Yo también quiero que sonría, que este con nosotros… -dijo Sakura, y luego miró a Sasuke. –Sasuke-kun… ¿tú qué piensas hacer?

Sasuke suspiró y luego sonrió, bufando.

-No me subestimes.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron extrañados ante esa acción. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Vamos a hablar con la Hyuuga.

.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Hinata… -murmuró Neji, mientras caminaba al lado de su prima por los pasillos del instituto. Estaba preocupado por la peliazul, cada día se veía más deprimida. Incluso le pareció que estaba más delgada. Por otro lado, Hinata caminaba sin muchas fuerzas, se sentía débil.

-¿Si?-su voz se oía sin ganas, como un murmullo. Neji entrecerró la mirada.

-Ya para con esto. Encontraste a los padres de Naruto, ¿no? ¿Qué necesidad hay de alejarse de él?

-T-Tu también ayudaste a encontrarlos, Neji-niisan. Además… esto es lo mejor. –murmuró Hinata.

-No estás comiendo bien, ¿verdad? Deberías ir con Shizune.

-No necesito eso…

-¡Ni creas! ¡Vamos a ir ahora mismo! –exclamó Neji molesto, y tomó a su prima jalándola del brazo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Neji-niisan?!

-¡Recuerda que prometí que cuidaría de ti!

-¡Pero las clases van a comenzar pronto!

-¡Aun falta como media hora! –exclamó Neji, y la jaló hacia la enfermería.

.

Shizune palmeó las mejillas de la chica sentada en la camilla de aquella enfermería un par de veces. A su lado, un preocupado castaño se encontraba, ansioso por un diagnóstico.

-Definitivamente no estás comiendo bien. Te ves un poco pálida. –dijo Shizune, viendo a la peliazul. -¿Acaso quieres enfermarte? Tienes que comer bien.

-Lo-Lo siento… -murmuró Hinata, y Neji la miró, preocupado.

-Necesito que comas algo pronto. Si no podría darte un desmayo, ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres?

-N-No…

Shizune miró a Neji fijamente, en busca de respuestas.

-¿Ha estado bajo estrés o depresión últimamente?

-E-Estoy bien… -murmuró Hinata.

-No lo estás. –la regañó Neji, y luego miró a Shizune. –Ha estado deprimida estos días… estoy preocupado.

-Ya veo. –dijo Shizune, y miró a Hinata de nuevo. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a la cafetería y comer algo.

-Pe-Pero no tengo hambre…

-No me importa. Estás débil. Ve a comer algo.

-Yo la llevaré. Iré a comprarle algo. Gracias por todo. –dijo Neji, inclinándose ante la enfermera y tomando a Hinata de la mano, bajándola de la camilla y jalándola de allí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, uno jalando a la otra.

-Te-Te pagaré… -murmuró Hinata.

-No necesito que hagas eso. Eres mi prima. –dijo Neji mirándola, y de repente chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh, Neji! –dijo aquella voz femenina.

El castaño vio a la chica frente a ellos. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones y dos moñitos como peinado. Hinata la reconoció, esa chica estaba en su clase.

-Eres tú, Tenten. –dijo Neji, y Tenten sonrió, pero entonces notó a la chica tras él.

-¿Quién es ella? Ah, espera, creo que te he visto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura… oye, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálida.

Hinata asintió, de hecho si se sentía algo débil.

-Lo siento Tenten, la llevaré a la cafetería. Hablaremos después. –dijo Neji y la castaña asintió. El Hyuuga continuó su camino, jalando a su prima, y Tenten solo pudo ver como ambos desaparecían por el pasillo.

* * *

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto? –preguntó Karin a Shion, ambas caminando por el pasillo hacia sus respectivos salones. –Me imagino que bien por esa sonrisa que traes en la cara.

-¡Si, muy bien de hecho! Aun no logro que se enamore de mi, pero somos muy buenos amigos… ¡tal vez se enamore de mi pronto! –exclamó Shion sonriente.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de Sakura y Sasuke?

-Sasuke no habla mucho, pero me cae bien. Sakura aun sospecha un poco de mi.

-Hmmm… interesante… ¿qué hay de la Hyuuga?

-¿Realmente? No tengo idea de que pasó. Pero se alejó, volvió a ser la misma antisocial de siempre. –dijo Shion, y suspiró. –Bueno, supongo que las cosas tienen un orden natural. Pero me hizo un gran favor al alejarse de Naruto.

-¿Y él? ¿A él no le afecta?

-No que yo haya visto. La semana pasada estuvo muy molesto, y siempre la estuvo mirando feo. Tal vez ella le hizo algo horrible a Naruto, pero es bueno que se haya alejado. Mejor para mí, además esa chica es molesta. ¿Qué no puede dejar de tartamudear y hablar normal? ¡Me irrita! ¡Además se mete mucho con Naruto! ¡Mientras mas lejos, mejor!

-Ya veo. –dijo Karin, acomodándose los lentes. –Sin embargo, si ocurren problemas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

.

-No está aquí… -murmuró Sakura, entrando junto con Naruto y Sasuke al salón. -¿No se supone que ella llegó antes que nosotros?

-Tal vez esté con su primo. –dijo Sasuke.

-No lo sé, pero se veía algo pálida… -escuchó a Tenten hablar con Ino, y se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola! ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Sakura, acercándose.

-Ah, nada, solo que hace un rato vi a Neji con una chica algo rara. Estuvo con ustedes durante varios días, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Hinata? ¿Dónde la viste? –preguntó Sakura interesada con los ojos muy abiertos, y Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron.

-Estaba saliendo de la enfermería con Neji. Neji dijo que la llevaría a la cafetería. –dijo Tenten.

-Tal vez es la chica que se sienta en el rincón. –dijo Ino, señalando el puesto vacio de Hinata. –Mira, allá.

-¿De verdad? No lo había notado. Fue a la que llevaron al hospital por aquella pelea, ¿no?

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacia Hinata en la enfermería? –preguntó Sakura preocupada, y Naruto también se veía preocupado.

-No lo sé… pero se veía algo pálida. –dijo Tenten. –Espero que no se desmaye por ahí.

De repente el timbre sonó, y Shion entró por la puerta. La rubia, feliz, se acercó hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! Veo que llegaron temprano.

-Shion… -murmuró Sakura, algo irritada. Siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos. -¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con nosotros?

-¿Eh?

-Solo fue por la obra. Pero ahora pareces un chicle pegado. –dijo Sakura, e Ino y Tenten empezaron a reírse. Naruto y Sasuke solo veían a las mujeres hablar.

-Qué cruel, Sakura. –dijo Shion, fingiendo un puchero. –Yo solo quiero ser amiga de ustedes. Digo, esa chica del rincón lo hizo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-No quiero un reemplazo para Hinata. Quiero a la verdadera. ¿Me entiendes? –preguntó Sakura, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Hmmmm, ya veo. Pero ella no parece querer estar con nosotros. No le veo el problema. –dijo Shion. –Si quiere estar sola, simplemente deberíamos dejarla.

-No entiendo por qué hablas en plural. –dijo Sakura empezando a molestarse, mientras las otras cuatro personas solo miraban la discusión. –Nosotros no vamos a dejar a Hinata.

-He, eso dices tú. Pero seguro que Naruto y Sasuke no la quieren con ellos. Oigan chicos –dijo Shion sonriendo, mirándolos a ambos. -¿Qué opinan de lo que estamos hablando?

-Que no deberías hablar por otras personas. –dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole frívolamente. –Yo nunca dije eso.

-¿Entonces qué piensas tú, Naruto? Digo, para que hayas estado enojado con ella tantos días ella debió hacerte algo realmente malo… si quieres cuando ella llegue puedo ir a hablar con ella para reclamarle…

-De hecho todo fue culpa mía-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, con una venita saliéndose de su frente. Shion era exactamente el prototipo de personas que solían dejar a gente como Hinata ocultas. Últimamente Shion había sido muy amable y era muy amigable, hasta era agradable. Pero ahora veía que algunas cosas no cambiaban. –Y yo definitivamente voy a hablar con ella, no necesito que tú lo hagas.

La voz de Naruto se oyó tan seria que Shion nunca esperó que le hablara de esa manera. Sin embargo era imposible que la culpa fuera de Naruto, eso no justificaría que él estuviera enojado con la Hyuuga por tantos días. ¿Acaso él se estaba echando la culpa?

-Hahahaha, vamos, no tienes por qué echarte la culpa. Incluso a veces las personas como ella cometen errores, pero tienen que hacerse responsables de lo que hicieron. No tienes que cubrirla echándote la culpa.

-Él no lo hace.-dijo Sakura. –Realmente fue un idiota que le gritó a Hinata cuando ella solo intentaba ayudarlo. Pero ahora va a solucionarlo.

-¿Jaaaaa? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Si fuera así, ¿Por qué se enojaría con ella? En serio Naruto, se lo bueno que eres, pero no tienes por qué cubrir siempre a las personas. Si ella hizo algo malo, tiene que hacerse responsable. Es muy tímida después de todo, quién sabe qué clase de persona sea por dentro.

-Basta. –dijo Naruto seriamente, con el ceño fruncido. –No hables de ella como si la conocieras-ttebayo. Si hay alguien que no la conoce, esa eres tú.

Shion iba a protestar, pero de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Hinata con aura depresiva al lado de Kakashi-sensei.

-Ve a tu puesto, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo el maestro, a lo que la chica asintió y caminó hacia su puesto. Lo que había pasado es que Kakashi se había encontrado con Neji y Hinata cuando ambos iban saliendo de la cafetería. Kakashi noto que Hinata se veía algo débil, pero Neji le dijo que ya había comido algo y que se pondría bien. La peliazul se dirigió a su puesto sin mirar a nadie, pero Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Shion la miraron caminar con la cabeza gacha para sentarse en su lugar.

-¡Bien, vamos a comenzar la clase!

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Naruto vio a Hinata preocupado, se veía más delgada… como si no estuviera comiendo bien últimamente. Esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. De repente, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. Abrió aquel mensaje para encontrarse con un mensaje de Neji.

_._

_"__Nos vemos en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, con Sasuke y Sakura._

_Tenemos que hablar"_

_._

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. Con la llegada de sus padres todo había sido color de rosa, pero ahora mismo la realidad para Hinata era otra. Pudo deducir que Neji también estaba preocupado.

* * *

_A la hora del almuerzo…_

Hinata suspiró. Había recibido un mensaje de su primo, diciéndole que no podría estar con ella porque tenía algo importante que atender. Sentada en el jardín del instituto, miró su bento. No tenía mucha hambre, Neji prácticamente la había obligado a comer en la mañana.

En realidad… no tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en Naruto, aunque su imagen siguiera presente en su mente…

_Enamorada… _

No podía enamorarse de Naruto. Ahora mismo eso estaba prohibido. Además ella nunca ha tenido un novio, y menos ha dado su primer beso…

Tenía miedo de enamorarse de Naruto. Por muchas razones. No podía permitir darse ese lujo.

Realmente tenia mucho miedo...

_-"Naruto-kun..."_

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron hacia la azotea, y entraron para encontrarse con Neji, quien miraba el panorama a través de la reja. Habían tenido suerte, Shion había insistido en acompañarlos pero lograron que Ino la distrajera. Al verlos, el castaño entrecerró la mirada, debido al viento, y los tres amigos se acercaron a él.

-Veo que ya estás recuperado. –dijo Neji, a lo que Naruto asintió lleno de preocupación. Neji suspiró pesadamente. - Estoy preocupado.

-Yo también. –dijo Naruto. –Neji… ¿qué está pasando? Hinata está yendo muy lejos con esto… y lo peor de todo es que esto es culpa mía.

-No, es culpa de ella. No debió ir tan lejos. Ella… está decidida en alejarse de ustedes, en especial de Naruto.

-Pero nosotros no queremos eso. –dijo Sakura preocupada. –Neji… debe haber alguna forma…

Neji suspiró. Todo era demasiado complicado, incluso para el genio Hyuuga.

-No se trata solo de ese asunto… mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Hinata. Por lo que Hanabi me contó, Hinata se deprime mucho en esas fechas. Si a eso le sumamos lo que ha pasado últimamente… es normal que esté tan mal. Pero no puedo dejarla así, y asumo que ustedes tampoco. Parece que Naruto no es el único con días malos.

-Pero… gracias a ella, no volveré a tener días como esos-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, con sus ojos azules cargados de culpa.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que podemos hacer? –preguntó Sakura.

-Además de secuestrarla y obligarla a escucharnos… no. –dijo Neji. -¿Han intentado hablar con ella?

-Sasuke-kun y yo lo hemos intentado, pero siempre surge algo que nos impide hacerlo. –dijo Sakura derrotada.

-Yo… hablé con ella ayer-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, a lo que las otras tres personas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. –Pero… ella… me pidió que me alejara, y aunque intente disculparme… no quiso escucharme… también me dijo que quería que el teme y Sakura-chan se alejaran.

-¡Pero eso…! –intentó encontrar las palabras Sakura.

-No puedo creerlo. –dijo Sasuke. –Pero… dejarla así no sería bueno ni para ella ni para nosotros.

-Es cierto. –dijo Neji. –Pero… tengo que pedirles un favor. Por hoy y mañana… déjenla en paz. También está el tema de su madre… si le intentan aclarar las cosas ahora solo tendrá más presión.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso, Neji! –exclamó Naruto enojándose. -¡Hinata es nuestra-!

-Precisamente porque es su amiga, deberían entender que por ahora no es el mejor momento. Cuando Hinata se deprime por su madre, lo hace en serio. Por ahora no necesita más cargas, no quiero que termine desmayándose por ahí por no comer.

Naruto suspiró, frustrado. ¿Dejarla así por ahora? ¿En realidad eso era lo mejor? No podía ser así…

* * *

_En la noche…_

-Hinata, creo que no deberías ir al instituto mañana. –le dijo su padre mientras la familia se encontraba comiendo su cena. Aunque Hinata solo comía por bocados, y eso preocupaba a Hanabi y a Hiashi.

-Tengo que ir… perdí muchas clases mientras estuve en el hospital. –dijo Hinata, sin dejar de mirar la comida en su plato la cual le parecía insípida. Ella realmente no quería ir al instituto, pero no podía permitirse faltar. Ya había faltado lo suficiente.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Es por tu propio bien! Ayer rechazaste los rollos de canela y el pastel de chocolate que hice para ti… -dijo Hanabi, mirándola con sus aperlados ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Ummm… lo siento, Hanabi. No tenía hambre.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Tú siempre aunque estés muy llena recibes aunque sea un rollo de canela. ¡No voy a permitirte que dejes la cena también!

-Estoy comiendo…

-¡Casi no has comido nada! Padre y yo ya hemos comido más de la mitad, y tú parece que apenas lo has tocado. Dime que te comiste todo tu bento.

-Uhmmmm… Dejé la mitad…

Hanabi enojada, cogió el plato de su hermana y le quitó los palillos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

-¡No voy a dejar que mueras! ¡Te alimentaré si es necesario!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ha-Hanabi, no es para tanto!

-¡Abre la boca! –exclamó Hanabi, quien se veía molesta. Y así, Hinata alimentada por su hermana comió su cena, aunque tardó un poco en comérselo todo. Mientras una hermana le daba de comer a la otra, Hiashi miraba a su hija mayor preocupado.

-Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? –preguntó Hiashi, viéndola limpiarse la boca con una servilleta. –Te ves más deprimida últimamente. Es por… ¿mañana?

Hinata asintió. En parte eso era responsable.

-Iré contigo, nee-sama. Vamos juntas en la mañana. No tienes por qué ir sola a-

-No. Yo iré sola, Hanabi. Puedo hacerlo. –le dijo Hinata, mirándola fijamente. Hanabi se preocupó. Últimamente su hermana había vuelto a ser mas solitaria, y además de eso un poco más… fría a veces. Sabía sobre la decisión de la peliazul de alejarse de Naruto, pero esperaba que ella lo pensara mejor y lo reconsiderara con el tiempo.

Pero se estaba tardando en hacerlo.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Hanabi se sorprendió. Aquella mañana, ni Naruto ni sus amigos habían pasado para preguntar por su hermana. Creyó que se esforzarían mas por lograr hablar con Hinata, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

_-"Nee-sama… espero que tu decisión sea la correcta…" _–pensó Hanabi, antes de partir a visitar la tumba de su madre.

.

-¿Tus padres no estarán hoy? –preguntó Sakura mientras los tres caminaban hacia el instituto como todas las mañanas.

-No… al parecer irán a visitar al padre del teme. –dijo Naruto, apuntando hacia Sasuke, el cual solo frunció el ceño. –Parece que él ayudo a mis padres a escapar en la Tragedia de Kurama.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Sakura. Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral por un tiempo, aun en sus mentes estaban presentes las palabras de Neji, y la depresión de Hinata de la que Naruto era en parte causante. Todo era demasiado confuso y frustrante, pero al final habían accedido a la petición de Neji… tal vez y solo tal vez tenía razón. El aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Hinata, ¿uh? Seguramente para ella este sería un día terrible.

.

_Minutos después en el instituto…_

-¡Ah, esto es horrible! –exclamó Shion en el salón, frente a aquellas tres personas sentadas en sus asientos con los ceños fruncidos. -¡Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! ¡Quiten esas caras!

-¡Ah, deja el ruido tan temprano, Shion! Esto es horrible… -murmuró Sasuke. Diablos, incluso él estaba deprimido por la Hyuuga, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué esas caras? –preguntó Shion, curiosa. -¡Ah! ¿Es por Hinata? –preguntó, y los tres soltaron un respingo. -¡Hahahaha, lo sabía!

-No puedo descargarme contra ti, Shion… no estuviste con nosotros desde el principio, así que simplemente no lo entenderías. –dijo Sakura, refunfuñando.

-No le veo tanto problema. –dijo Shion, suspirando. –Entiendo que sea su amiga y todo eso, pero si ella no quiere que ustedes sean sus amigos… ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

-Tch. Tus comentarios solo empeoran todo. –dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño aun mas.

-No digas esas cosas, Sasuke. Soy su amiga y como mi deber debo decirles las cosas como son. Así que ya dejen de amargarse por una amargada que lo único que hace es darles falsas esperanzas.

-Esto me está cansando… -murmuró Sakura, intentando contenerse. –Naruto, dile algo.

El rubio simplemente no contestó. No tenía ánimos de eso ahora. De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a una Hinata con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Los tres amigos se preocuparon, ¿ahora tampoco estaba durmiendo bien? La peliazul se encaminó lentamente hacia su puesto, sentándose y poniendo su cabeza sobre el escritorio. No había logrado dormir mucho el día anterior… pero todo era por Naruto. Porque él estaba arrepentido, y ella no quería estorbar a nadie más.

Shion vio a la Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido, y luego vio a aquellas tres personas frente a ella. Basta. Tenía que detener a esa chica, antes de que hiciera que sus amigos murieran por la depresión.

-Iré a hablar con ella. –dijo Shion con el ceño fruncido, y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura parecieron reaccionar ante eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Shion ya estaba dirigiéndose al asiento de Hinata.

-Esto no es bueno… -murmuró Sasuke.

Hinata sintió que estaba a punto de dormirse, pero un golpe en su hombro la hizo reaccionar, levantando su cabeza rápidamente. No esperaba encontrarse a esa chica llamada Shion frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye Hinata, ya basta. Estoy cansada de que por tu culpa, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no me pongan atención. ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

-¿De-De qué hablas?

-Naruto estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado a sus padres, pero por tu culpa ahora parece que estuviera a punto de morirse. ¡No se que le hiciste a Naruto, pero sea lo que sea fue culpa tuya! ¡Deja ya esa cara!

-E-Es mi culpa… -murmuró Hinata con su voz cargada de culpa.- pe-pe-pero sé que él se-se animara pronto…

-¿Tú que sabes? ¿Tú que sabes de él? Escucha, en esta vida siempre habrá problemas, así que si no eres capaz de superarlos no entiendo por qué estás viva. ¡Así que solo anímate y ya!

-Déjame sola… -murmuró Hinata, poniendo su cabeza contra el escritorio. Shion se molestó ante eso e iba a protestar, pero de repente fue jalada del brazo por Sasuke, llevándola lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó Shion molesta.

-Esa es mi línea. –dijo Sasuke. –Déjala en paz.

Shion empezó a molestarse. ¿Por qué tenía que importarles tanto ella? Si quería estar sola, ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban? Ellos no tenían porque amargarse. Vio a Sakura y a Naruto, quienes miraban a Hinata preocupados. ¿Cómo les metía en la cabeza a esos tres que no se puede obligar a las personas?

.

_A la hora del almuerzo…_

-¿Ahora son ojeras? ¿En serio? –preguntó Shizune, viendo a la chica frente a ella. Apenas habían terminado las clases de la mañana, Kakashi notó que Hinata no se veía muy bien. Así que la llevó con Shizune, aunque la peliazul intento negarse no tenía muchas fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo.

-Lo-Lo siento… -murmuró Hinata. Shizune se acercó a ella y la tomó por las mejillas, alzándole la cara para verla.

-Ummm… aun te ves algo pálida. ¿Comiste como te lo pedí? No has estado dejando comida, ¿o sí?

-N-No… mi-mi primo y mi hermana me han estado obligando a comer…

-¡Pues me parece muy bien! Pero ahora tienes trastornos de sueño. Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa, no te ves bien.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pe-pero no puedo i-irme!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shizune.- dijo Kakashi. –Tienes que ir a descansar. No te ves bien.

-¡Pe-Pero falté mucho mientras estuve en el hospital! ¡No-No puedo-!

-¡Shizune! –gritó Tsunade entrando por la puerta. -¡¿Dónde están los informes de la enfermería que te pedí?!

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Tsunade-sama! ¡Por aquí los tengo! –exclamó Shizune intimidada, y empezó a buscar entre los cajones de un mueble.

Tsunade miraba a Shizune rebuscar entre los cajones con el ceño fruncido, hasta que notó la presencia de Kakashi y Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? ¿Viniste porque te sientes mal?

-De hecho, su presencia aquí me ha caído como anillo al dedo, Tsunade-sama. Necesito que le dé permiso a esta chica para irse antes. –dijo Kakashi, apuntando hacia Hinata.

-No-No necesito-

-Hummmmm…. –murmuró Tsunade, viendo a Hinata. –Si no recuerdo mal eres la chica que resultó herida en la pelea entre Naruto y Neji, la prima de Neji, ummm… Hinata, ¿verdad? – Hinata asintió débilmente. - No te ves bien. Te daré el permiso para que vayas, no tendrás una falla en tu asistencia así que no deberías preocuparte. Solo asegúrate de ponerte al día después.

-Pe-Pero…

-Haznos caso, Hinata. –dijo Kakashi, mirándola seriamente, y al final Hinata no tuvo más opción que ceder. -¿Quieres que llame a Neji?

-N-No, puedo irme sola.

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se dieron cuenta eventualmente de que Hinata se había ido a casa. Sólo esperaban que se pusiera mejor. Por otro lado, Shion estaba ideando un plan para animar a sus llamados amigos.

Minutos después, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, y una fuerte lluvia azotó la ciudad de Konoha.

.

_Al final de clases…_

-¿El centro comercial? –preguntó Sakura al oír el ofrecimiento de Shion, mientras Tenten e Ino se encontraban a su lado. Hace poco habían terminado las clases, y también parecía que solo restaba una leve llovizna de aquella lluvia. Sin embargo el cielo aún seguía nublado.

-¡Sí! Los he visto deprimidos últimamente, ¿así que qué mejor forma para animarse que yendo al centro comercial?

-¡Vamos frentona, será divertido! ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun, Naruto! –exclamó Ino sonriente.

-¿Por qué no? Para celebrar que comienza el fin de semana. –dijo Tenten, animadamente.

-La-la verdad no estoy con muchos ánimos… -dijo Sakura, sonriendo apenadamente.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Vendrás con nosotras! –dijo Ino, tomándola del brazo y jalándola. - ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

-Tch. Pues ya qué. –murmuró Sasuke. Tal vez se animaría un poco yendo al centro comercial.

-¡Genial, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó Ino emocionada. -¡Vamos Naruto!

-Me temo que no podré acompañarlos-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, fingiendo una sonrisa. –Debo ir a casa con mis padres.

-Ah, es cierto… seguramente querrás aprovechar el tiempo perdido con ellos. –dijo Tenten comprensivamente.

-¿Eh? Pero si tus padres están- ¡Ugh! –Intentó decir Sasuke, pero Sakura lo calló dándole un codazo. Probablemente Naruto era el más afectado con toda esa situación, y Sakura lo sabía. Lo mejor era que se fuera a casa.

Y tras despedirse, Naruto se encaminó hacia su hogar a paso lento, acompañado de la leve llovizna que había quedado de la anterior tormenta. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, la tormenta había sido bastante fuerte así que la gente había ido a refugiarse. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha siendo rociado por las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, y se detuvo en las puertas del cementerio. El rubio siempre creyó que sus padres estarían encerrados en cajas bajo la tierra siendo comidos por los gusanos o convertidos en cenizas, pero al final ambos estaban vivos. En cambio, Hinata…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver la imagen de una chica que caminaba más adelante a paso lento, completamente mojada.

-¿Hina…ta?

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda...

**Chelsea: **¡Holgazana!

¡AH!

**Chelsea: **¡¿Donde crees que andabas?! ¡Casi se cumple un mes sin actualización!

Mis disculpas. Pero a decir verdad no he vuelto a mi ciudad aún. Tienen suerte de que tuviera el capitulo guardado en el correo electrónico. También te extrañé, Chelsea.

**Chelsea: **¿Qué estas diciendo? He estado contigo todo el tiempo. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad aquí no-

Si, si, deja el sentimentalismo.

**Chelsea: **Eres una maldita roca de corazón, ¿verdad? Ah... *suspira*

¿Y bien? En este capitulo vimos a una Hinata bien emo, (ok no :v :v) Tengo por decirles que el proximo capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito en toda mi mundana vida... ¡21 paginas en Arial 11! ¡Me mato! En este capitulo la depresión de Hinata lleva a una nueva escala de depresión, pero todo está por resolverse. Neji les dice a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura que dejen a Hinata en paz... ¿pero que hará Naruto al encontrarla toda mojada? ¿Correrá hacia ella o seguirá el consejo de Neji? ¿Que es lo más logico que pasará?

Por otro lado, ¿quien me extrañó? ¿Nadie? Ok... me iré de nuevo...

**Chelsea: **Hazlo... y te partiré el cráneo...

Me asustas Chelsea... en serio...

Sé que me demoré, pero como prometí he traido este capitulo. Aún no he dejado el fic abandonado, y lucharé por terminarlo. Es a lo que se le llama... uhmm... orgullo.

Y un mensaje para NaruHinaRyu... ¡¿donde está tu review?! ¡Extraño tus largos comentarios!

Y Yami Meza... ¿Que crees? ¡Chelsea volvió! Y espero que no hayas abandonado este humilde fic...

¡Me despido! Nos veremos, no hoy, no mañana, pero algun dia volveremos a encontrarnos... ¡muy pronto la proxima actualizacion! ¡Esperenla! Ya no me demoraré un mes. ¡Lo subire de alguna forma! ¡Se los aseguro!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	19. Cap 18: Sanando un Corazón

Eh... ¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo...

A decir verdad, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi mundana vida. Aquí está lo que querían ver señoras y señores, ¡el desenlace!

**Chelsea: **Maria, ¿por qué aún no hemos vuelto a casa?

Volveremos el jueves, tranquila. A decir verdad me tomará dos días volver, ¡pero mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo!  
Este capítulo está dedicado a la personita que publicó el review N° 100. No puedo creerlo, ¡mi primer fic con 100 reviews! Sin embargo lo importante no deben ser los reviews sino ser fiel a la historia.

.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Son Chumin

¡Felicidades por ser el review N° 100°

¡Y gracias por tu primer review en esta historia!

.

Sé que ahora mismo no quieren mis comentarios, así que ¡a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi desu (hehehehehe "desu" hehehehehehehe)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**Sanando un Corazón**

**.**

**.**

_Los integrantes del clan Hyuuga siempre se han caracterizado por tener algo de dureza en ellos. Neji es un claro ejemplo de esto, al igual que Hiashi y Hizashi quienes pueden verdaderamente dar miedo cuando se lo proponen. Pero Hana era alguien en quien Hinata podía confiar. A pesar de tener escasos cuatro años, Hinata ya sufría de la ignorancia del mundo. Sin embargo su madre siempre estaba con ella, cocinaban galletas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas._

_Hinata veia a su madre como una especie de deidad. Nunca te mentiría, y siempre cumplía con sus promesas. Incluso Hana podía predecir como estaría el clima al día siguiente._

_Y Hinata amaba a su madre. Amaba todo de ella. Y amaba el hecho de que nunca se equivocaba. Por eso mismo su palabra era sagrada, y estaba hecha para cumplirse._

_Pero Hyuuga Hana no era una heroína de una historieta cómica. Era una simple humana como cualquier persona... y podía equivocarse._

_Entonces pasó._

_-Mamá… te pondrás bien pronto, ¿verdad? Vamos a jugar juntas, y podríamos hacer galletas como lo hacíamos antes._

_Hana no sabía si viviría o moriría. Era una de esas cosas misteriosas de la vida, que nunca tendría explicación aunque la buscaras por todos lados. La vida era tan misteriosa, y a la vez efímera. La vida podía ser horrible a veces, pero ver a tu pequeña hija de cuatro años con esos ojos esperanzadores que podían trazar un futuro, le hacía pensar que ella también tenía esperanza._

_-Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?_

_Eso era algo que Hana podía prometer. Allí recostada en aquella cama de hospital, rodeada de blanquecinas paredes y un jarrón de flores al lado de su cama, sentía que ella también podía soñar con un futuro al lado de su esposo y sus hijas. Tener una familia feliz, como el deseo de cualquier madre._

_-No importa lo que pase, Hinata… te prometo que siempre estaré contigo._

_La pequeña Hinata sonrió, esperanzada. Eso quería decir que su madre no moriría, ¿verdad? Que se pondría bien. La pequeña peliazul sonrió, feliz. Tenía que hacerle un regalo a su madre para cuando se recuperara._

_._

_-Los niños no quieren jugar conmigo… -murmuró Hinata, triste. Su madre solo la escuchaba, preocupada al ver aquella oscuridad en los ojos de su pequeña. –Mamá… ¿por qué nadie me quiere? Además de mi familia, nadie se me acerca… dicen que mis ojos son raros, como los de un monstruo… otras veces actúan como si yo no existiera._

_-Es que eres demasiado bonita, Hinata. Tal vez… solo están celosos de tus hermosos ojos._

_-¿Entonces tengo que hacerme más fea? –preguntó Hinata, y su madre rio._

_-No hagas eso, Hinata. Tú solo mantén la cabeza en alto. –le decía Hana, sonriéndole._

_-¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer para que los demás me quieran?_

_-Me temo… que no lo sé. Pero un día habrá personas que aprenderán a quererte y a amarte por la maravillosa persona que eres._

_-¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó Hinata animada. -¡¿Cuándo será eso?!_

_-Pues… no lo sé. Pero te prometo que un día… vas a encontrarte con esas personas._

_._

-Me mentiste…

.

_-Es una promesa, Hinata._

_._

_La pequeña de cuatro años tomó sus crayones y una hoja de papel. Puede que no pudiera dibujar muy bien, como los grandes artistas. Pero definitivamente iba a poner todo su corazón y su alma en un bonito dibujo para que su madre se sintiera mejor. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo sus piernas felizmente tendida sobre el piso de su cuarto, empezó a dibujar con esmero, tarareando una canción._

_Mientras tanto, Hiashi veía preocupado a su pequeña hija, mirándola por la abertura de aquella puerta entrecerrada dibujar emocionada._

_Los médicos acababan de llamar informándole que era posible que a Hana no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida._

_._

_-¿Y ese dibujo? –preguntó Hiashi mientras él y Hinata se encontraban en la sala de espera._

_-¡Es para mamá! Aunque no me quedó muy bonito…_

_-Yo creo que es precioso, Hinata. Seguramente le encantará. –dijo Hiashi, fingiendo una sonrisa. El pensar que su esposa se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por una terrible enfermedad no le permitía sonreír. Hiashi poseía unas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y se veía un poco más delgado. Ver a Hana en esa situación le estaba absorbiendo la vida._

_Sabía que ella no viviría mucho más… solo deseaba que ella pudiera descansar en paz. Sin embargo ver a Hinata tan ilusionada solo le hacía esforzarse para tragarse el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta._

_-Papá, ¿puedo entrar primero yo sola? Quiero mostrarle mi dibujo a mamá. –dijo la pequeña, sonriéndole. Hiashi asintió, era mejor que su hija pasara todo el tiempo posible con su madre mientras fuera posible._

_._

_-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué tienes esa mascara rara? –preguntó Hinata, acercándose a su madre, la cual tenía en su rostro una mascarilla oronasal._

_-Es… para ponerme mejor pronto, Hinata. O eso espero. –dijo Hana, y fue allí donde Hinata decidió sacar su dibujo, desdoblándola emocionada y poniéndolo frente a los ojos de su madre. –Qué bonito dibujo…_

_-¡Es para ti, mamá! –exclamó Hinata feliz. Era un dibujo de su familia: su madre, su padre, ella misma y la pequeña bebé Hanabi de apenas tres meses en brazos de Hana. Hinata tomó la mano de su madre, la cual parecía estarse quedando dormida. Hana se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su pequeña hija. –No te duermas, mamá. Me esforcé mucho en hacer este dibujo como para que te duermas. ¡Haré muchos más cuando vaya a casa y te los traeré!_

_-Gracias… -musitó Hana, y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente. De repente Hinata sintió que el agarre de su madre sobre su pequeña mano se iba aflojando, hasta que ya no hacia ninguna presión._

_-¿Mamá? No debes quedarte dormida. –dijo Hinata, y un pitido se escuchó en la habitación, proveniente de la máquina de pulso. De repente la pequeña peliazul se empezó a asustar. -¿Mamá? ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¡¿Mamá…?! No te mueras… ¡No mamá, no te mueras! –exclamó Hinata, moviendo a su madre con sus manos, intentando hacer que reaccionara. -¡Mamá! ¡Me lo prometiste, prometiste que no morirías! ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo! ¡MAMÁ!_

_De repente muchas enfermeras entraron a la habitación, y Hiashi también entro, intentando apartar a la pequeña llena de pánico del lado de su madre._

_-¡Intentaremos reanimarla!_

_-¡Rápido, traigan los electrochoques!_

_Hiashi ya dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras Hinata seguía haciendo fuerza para soltarse. Estaba muy asustada, médicos se movían de un lado para otro intentando reanimar a su madre. Pero al final, todo fue en vano._

_-¡MAMÁ!_

_._

_-Lo sentimos mucho. No pudimos hacer nada._

_._

_-¡Mamá me mintió! ¡Dijo que estaría conmigo! ¡Dijo que no moriría! ¡Dijo que un día alguien me querría, pero ya tengo siete años y no tengo ningún amigo! –gritaba Hinata llorando sobre su cama, mientras la pequeña Hanabi de apenas tres años le acariciaba su cabecita con su torpe mano._

_-Nee-chan, yo te quiero mucho. –balbuceaba Hanabi. –Yo soy tu amiga._

_Ante eso, Hinata solo pudo llorar más fuerte._

_._

_Con el tiempo, Hinata dejó de llorar tan seguido por la pérdida de su madre. Pero cuando llegaba el día del aniversario de su muerte… volvía a ser la misma niña herida de siempre._

* * *

Sus rodillas estaban llenas de barro por haber estado arrodillada frente a la tumba de su madre durante la tormenta, y sus ojos estaban sin vida. Su portafolio estaba completamente mojado, y solo quedaba rezar por que los cuadernos dentro no se hubieran mojado después de semejante tempestad. No le importaba nada, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era cometer errores. Si no haber nacido le hubiera salvado la vida a su madre, entonces hubiera preferido no nacer. Su vida era inútil, inexistente. Su madre le había prometido que siempre estaría con ella, pero le había mentido. También le prometió que un día alguien podría quererla y amarla por lo que es, pero también había mentido. No valía nada, y nunca lo había hecho. Su vida solo parecía un camino continuo que estaba lleno de huecos, y que nunca llevaba a ningún lado. Mientras todos caminaban adelante, ella siempre estuvo atrás… y siempre debió ser así. Naruto se lo había demostrado.

.

_"- Ya veo por qué nadie quiere estar contigo."_

.

Ella… nunca debió dejar de ser invisible.

-¡HINATA!

Cayó al suelo arrodillada, dejando caer su portafolio el cual se soltó de su débil mano. Tenía mucho frio y temblaba, pero no le importaba. Mientras sus ojos aperlados se encontraban apagados y sin vida, estos expulsaban lagrimas silenciosamente, las cuales parecían que nunca se detendrían y caían al suelo mezclándose con la llovizna presente.

-¡HINATA! ¡OYE!

Ella simplemente estaba destinada a estar detrás de los demás, para siempre. Era su lugar en el mundo, a diferencia de los demás que habían nacido más afortunados con la opción de cambiar su destino. Ella solo había nacido para ser invisible, viviendo de la lástima de los otros y siempre seria así. Ayudaría a quien la necesitara, y le daría una mano al desvalido si se presentaba la oportunidad. Pero ella era el tipo de personas que solo había nacido para dar y no para recibir.

Ese era su único destino.

-¡Hinata! –escuchó, y de repente sintió un abrigo sobre ella, sintiendo que el frio en su cuerpo se disminuía un poco. Sin embargo no viró el rostro y no alzo la cabeza, seguramente solo era su imaginación. Naruto soltó su portafolio, y rápidamente se arrodillo al frente de la chica que solo miraba al piso y su cabello mojado no permitía ver su rostro. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Te enviaron a casa porque no te veías bien y te estuviste mojando con esa tormenta! ¡Hinata! –gritaba Naruto desesperado, moviéndola por los hombros. ¡Al diablo con lo que le había dicho Neji! ¡No podía dejarla así!

Sin embargo Hinata no reaccionaba. No valía la pena hacerlo, Naruto se alejaría de ella y las cosas seguirían como siempre. Como siempre debió ser.

-¡Oye, Hinata! ¡Háblame, dime algo! –le decía Naruto desesperado, pero le pareció ver que lagrimas caían al suelo. Lo sabía, las gotas caían del rostro de Hinata y la lluvia no era tan fuerte como para que las gotas fueran tan grandes. Hinata sacó fuerzas de donde no tenia, y se levantó del suelo lentamente, algo temblorosa. Debía irse de ahí. Naruto también se levantó, viendo preocupado a la chica frente a él, tambaleante y temblorosa.

-Hinata… ya es suficiente. Por favor… -suplicó Naruto, mostrando sus ojos azules llenos de angustia.

-Lo siento… -murmuró ella en un susurro, sentía que casi no tenía voz. –Por todo…

-¿Eh?

-Yo nunca… yo nunca… debí dejar de… ser invisible… -susurró ella, mientras sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían mucho más. Sin embargo Naruto alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hinata!

-Yo nunca… debí dejar de ser invisible… -susurró ella de nuevo. –Yo nunca…

Naruto angustiado, tomó las heladas mejillas de la chica entre sus manos para alzarle el rostro. Vio entonces que los ojos aperlados de Hinata lucían apagados y sin vida, mientras de ellos salían lágrimas incesablemente. Su rostro también se encontraba pálido a causa del excesivo frio que ella sentía.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto preocupado, mientras Hinata agachó su rostro de nuevo.

-Yo nunca debí dejar de ser invisible… -siguió susurrando ella una y otra vez. –Nunca debí dejar… de ser invisible… nunca debí dejar de ser invisible…

Naruto se acercó a ella con rapidez, abrazándola y envolviéndola entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos. La apretó hacia él fuertemente, sin importarle que ella estuviera mojada. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica completamente congelado, y su blanquecina piel se encontraba muy pálida a causa del frio. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de estar expuesta a la lluvia.

-Suéltame. –murmuró la Hyuuga, con un toque de frialdad en su voz. Sin embargo Naruto no respondió. –Déjame.

-Basta. Es suficiente, Hinata. –dijo Naruto, mirándola temblorosa.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó, e intentó zafarse, pero no logró nada, Naruto era más fuerte que ella. El rubio solo la atrajo más hacia sí, mientras ella luchaba débilmente por liberarse. No tenía muchas fuerzas. -¡Déjame ir! ¡Aléjate de mí! –dijo Hinata suplicando, siguiendo con su lucha. Naruto no obedeció. –Por favor… déjame sola…

Naruto la apretó un poco hacia sí. No iba a dejarla así, vagando en medio de la lluvia. Además él era en gran parte culpable de que Hinata estuviera así. Por otro lado, Hinata no entendía las acciones del rubio. Él será más feliz con ella lejos, no necesitaba su lástima, no necesitaba su pesar, ella era una Hyuuga y se las arreglaría, como había hecho todo este tiempo. No necesitaba de Naruto, y él no la necesitaba a ella. Al recordar aquello, empezó a forcejear de nuevo, intentando liberarse del agarre. Naruto solo la miraba preocupado, intentando liberarse a pesar de que estaba congelada y sus manos temblaban.

-No te necesito… -murmuró Hinata, y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Vete… aléjate…

-¿Acaso me crees como todos esos desgraciados que te dejaron sola? ¡No digas tonterías!

-No me interesa… solo quiero que te alejes de mi… de ahora en adelante… -murmuró Hinata con su voz gélida y entrecortada. Hinata sabía que Naruto sería más feliz si nunca se hubieran cruzado sus caminos, y si ese era su deseo… ella lo cumpliría, incluso contra la voluntad del rubio. No quería ser motivo de lástima de nadie.

-… -Naruto estaba atónito. Nunca se imaginó decir eso a Hinata. Ella quería que se alejara, y su voz era fría y temblorosa debido al frio. Nunca había visto a esa Hinata.

.

_"-Esto solo demuestra… que hasta las personas más simples tienen oscuridad en su corazón."_

.

Entendió lo que Kakashi le quiso decir con eso. Incluso Hinata tenía sus momentos malos…al fin y al cabo era porque el sufrimiento y el dolor podían hacer que la frialdad naciera en los corazones de las personas. Había hecho sufrir a Hinata, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Además ella lo había llevado con sus padres, simplemente no podía dejarla. Aunque él la lastimó… ella se esforzó por encontrar la tumba de sus padres, y al final terminó por llevarlo con ellos… ella misma estaba siendo injusta.

-No necesito tu lastima… -murmuró Hinata, aun sin alzar la mirada. Sus ojos sin vida solo derramaban lágrimas. No lo necesitaba, quería que Naruto se alejara y se llevara todos los momentos felices que le brindó. Era lo mejor para él, solo eso… y su felicidad estaría completa. No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablarle así a Naruto, pero si tenía que ahuyentarlo para que se alejara entonces lo haría.

-¿En realidad eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó Naruto seriamente, a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha. Las lágrimas de Hinata parecieron aumentar… eso era lo mejor… era lo mejor para ambos… sus caminos nunca debieron cruzarse. Su madre nunca tuvo razón en nada, por eso ninguna de sus promesas se cumplieron. Quería odiar a su madre, pero no podía. Al fin y al cabo, nunca podría olvidar los momentos felices con ella.

-Lárgate… -murmuró Hinata. Pero para su sorpresa, Naruto apretó más el agarre, y poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella la atrajo hacia él, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? –le preguntó él dulcemente y con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-…-Hinata no contestó. Todo era demasiado confuso, Naruto estaba equivocado. Esto… no estaba bien. Pero las caricias de él en su cabeza la hacían relajarse, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto preocupado.

-Hanabi debe estar en clases, al parecer hoy tardaría más en salir… mi padre trabajando… no tengo llaves… -murmuró al fin, temblando. Naruto la apretó más, sintiendo como las lágrimas de Hinata seguían saliendo de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus brazos.

-Hinata… no tienes por qué ser invisible. –le susurró él.

-Tú no sabes nada… déjame sola...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ni creas que me voy a alejar!

-Aléjate… de mi… -susurró ella, sintiendo un gran temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

-No lo haré. ¿Me entendiste? Ni porque me lo pidas mil veces.

-Aléjate…

-No. –dijo él de nuevo, y la apretó más.

-Por favor… aléjate… -susurró ella, sintiendo el calor acogedor del cuerpo de Naruto.

-No insistas. –murmuro él. Al final Hinata terminó por asentir entre los brazos de Naruto. No tenía fuerzas para discutir con él. -¿Desde hace cuánto estas bajo la lluvia?

-Desde que salí… -murmuró ella.

-Hinata… ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? -murmuró Naruto preocupado.

-No me importa… mi madre… mi madre…

-¿Hinata…?

\- Mi madre… me mintió… -dijo ella, sintiendo su voz romperse y sus lágrimas fluir. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. –Dijo que… siempre estaría conmigo… dijo que algún día alguien… fuera de mi familia me querría por lo que soy… pero todo era mentira… todo era… mentira…-dijo sollozando. Naruto la mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras la chica lloraba, destrozada y sin vida. Otra vez estaba rota. Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, mientras el rubio consolaba a la chica que lloraba entre sus brazos.

-No creo… que tu madre te haya mentido, Hinata. Ella siempre está contigo. –le dijo él suavemente, acariciándole su mojada cabeza.

-No es cierto… -murmuró ella con la voz rota.

-Desde el cielo. Siempre está cuidándote desde allá arriba. Mira, incluso está lloviendo. A ella no le gusta verte llorar. –le dijo Naruto suavemente, mientras ella sollozaba. –En cuanto a lo otro… sí tienes a alguien fuera de tu familia que te quiere por lo que eres…

-… -Hinata no respondió, sólo sollozaba, llorando silenciosamente entre los brazos del rubio.

\- Yo te quiero mucho, Hinata. Por eso no me gusta verte llorar… además estoy seguro de que el teme y Sakura-chan piensan igual-ttebayo. –Hinata no creyó en sus palabras. Ella sabía que lo mejor era alejarse.

-E-Eso no es cierto… tú-tú te alejaras de mí…

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-T-Tu… estás arrepentido… de acercarte… a mí… solo… deberías dejarme… -Naruto suspiró. Era cierto, le había dicho a Hinata cosas horribles, cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía. Y por culpa de eso, sus padres estaban ahora con él, pero Hinata estaba vagando moribunda bajo la lluvia, sin sentimientos y sin alma.

-Lo siento. Estaba enojado, y dije cosas sin pensar. –dijo Naruto arrepentido. –Perdóname…

-No-no es cierto… estuviste enojado varios días… incluso le dijiste a Sakura-san… que las cosas nunca… debieron cambiar… -murmuró Hinata, empezando a embriagarse por el calor tan acogedor que Naruto emanaba. Le hacía sentir segura, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza contra él, sollozando un poco.

Naruto se sorprendió ante eso. Recordó que un día Sakura lo había enfrentado preguntándole por Hinata, y él le respondió:

_"No quiero saber nada de Hinata. Las cosas nunca debieron cambiar."_

No tenía idea de que Hinata lo había escuchado. Ciertamente estuvo enojado con ella varios días sin justificación válida, y ahora se arrepentía. Hinata intentó alejarse de ellos porque creía que era lo que él quería, y fue así mientras estuvo enojado… pero solo estaba cegado por el hecho de que sus padres no estaban con él. Él no quería que se alejara, aunque ella dijo que lo ayudaría y luego se alejaría, él no quería eso.

.

_"-Como si quisiera asegurar la felicidad de Naruto antes de salir de su vida…"_

_._

-No te alejes de mí, Hinata. –murmuró Naruto, cerrando los ojos. –No te alejes de nosotros. No quiero que te alejes… -dijo mientras Hinata suspiraba entrecortado debido al llanto. –Perdóname… no medí mis acciones, y estuve enojado contigo sin justificación válida… tú solo intentabas ayudarme… por favor no nos dejes…

-…

-Perdóname, Hinata… no debí enojarme así contigo… por favor perdóname… -murmuró él arrepentido, apretando el agarre.

-Serás más feliz… si tan solo me alejo… -murmuró Hinata con su voz algo apagada, mientras temblaba. –Shion-san puede… ocupar mi lugar…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Naruto, fuera de base.

-Es… lo mejor…

-¡Basta! –gritó Naruto, apretando a Hinata y amenazando con romper sus costillas. - ¡No vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido! ¡Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-….

-¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto con sus ojos suplicantes, mientras separaba de un tirón a Hinata para verle el rostro, pero ella no alzaba la cabeza.

-….

-Prométemelo… prométeme que no volverás a decir algo así…

-…

-¿Acaso… esto ya ha pasado antes? ¿Te alejaste porque… creías que serían más felices? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó con Neji y sus amigos? ¿Ha pasado más veces? –preguntó temeroso, y Hinata sintió que un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Asintió. -¿Y qué pasó…? No es posible que-

-Fueron… más felices… sin mí… -murmuró Hinata, agachando más la cabeza y temblando. Después de todo ella solo era un estorbo para los demás, e incluso le había estado estorbando a Naruto sin saberlo. Apretó sus manos en puños, sintiéndose temblar. –La gente es más feliz… si tan solo no estoy ahí… solo hago que la gente… sienta lástima.

-¿Lás…tima? –entonces Naruto entendió. Hinata creyó que todo este tiempo lo que él, Sakura y Sasuke hacían por ella… era simplemente por lástima.

Hinata alzó su mirada, para ver a un Naruto preocupado, fija y decisivamente.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san… no pertenecen a mi mundo. Ustedes… están muy lejos… Agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí… pero ya es suficiente. Muchas gracias por todo.

-… ¿…Nos odias?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Le dolían los huesos y se sentía débil, pero eso ya no importaba.

-Nunca… nunca podría odiarlos… yo… yo…-sin embargo la voz de Hinata se desvaneció en el aire. De repente se sintió sin fuerzas, y sus piernas le fallaron.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto, precipitándose hacia ella y atrapándola, cayendo arrodillado al piso. La tomó en brazos, y vio que Hinata se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, apretando los dientes y sollozando.

-¿Por qué… no puedo… ser feliz? –susurró Hinata, sin embargo Naruto la escuchó. –Mamá… ¿por… qué… me diste la vida…?

_Su padre se lo había dicho una vez: La razón por la que las personas vivían era la felicidad._

Entonces fue como si Naruto se viera a sí mismo en un espejo. Él solía pensar de la misma forma, no entendía su razón de existencia porque sus padres no estaban con él. Sin ninguna señal de luz en un mundo oscuro, la gente no sabe el camino que debe seguir. Por eso las personas muchas veces decidían no recorrer ningún camino.

Por eso la gente se suicida.

Rápidamente miro las muñecas de Hinata. Afortunadamente no había cortadas en ellas.

-Todo estará bien… -susurró Naruto suavemente, quitándole el brazo de los ojos. Con sus dedos, limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. En acto siguiente, incorporó a Hinata, sentándola sobre sus piernas y atrayéndola a él, abrazándola fuertemente y pegándola a él. Acarició su cabeza con toda la suavidad del mundo, y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Podía sentir su dolor. -¿Confías en mí? Si te dijera que todo estará bien… ¿me creerías?

Hinata tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¿Por qué Naruto insistía tanto con ella si le había dicho tantas cosas horribles? Quería creerle, quería creer que todo estaría bien, que podría vivir como los demás, hablando naturalmente y sin ser usada como herramienta.

En realidad quería creerlo…

-Dijiste que debí haberme ido a quejar con mi madre… -susurró Hinata, con su voz rota y sin fuerza. Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de Hinata sobre sus hombros. Era muy pesado.

-Lo sé.

-Dijiste que jamás deberías haberme dirigido la palabra… -susurró de nuevo, sin fuerza en su voz.

-Lo sé. –dijo Naruto, acariciando su cabeza mientras sentía como Hinata se resguardaba en la curvatura de su cuello. Pudo sentir la piel de su cuello mojándose. Hinata aún estaba llorando.

-Que debería estar sola en un rincón…

-….

-Que ahora entendías por qué nadie quería estar conmigo… -susurro ella, sollozando.

-Lo sé, Hinata. Lo sé.

-Tienes razón… en todo.

-No es así. Me equivoqué. No mereces nada de eso.

-Si lo merezco… -murmuró ella, con la voz entrecortada. Naruto la separó un poco, para verla a los ojos.

-No es así. –murmuró Naruto suavemente, limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos mientras Hinata hipaba. Los ojos de la chica estaban irritados. –Nunca debió ser así.

-….

-No te quiero lejos de mí. Sasuke y Sakura-chan tampoco quieren que te alejes. Jamás debí decir esas cosas, pero después de todo… ya sabes que soy algo idiota-ttebayo.

-No-No lo eres… eres una increíble persona…

-No. Si fuera una increíble persona no te habría hecho llorar diciéndote esas cosas. Nada de eso era verdad. Perdóname, Hinata. –le dijo Naruto suavemente, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ella se refugió en la curvatura de su cuello de nuevo, sollozando suavemente.

-….

\- No quiero dejarte sola. Sasuke y Sakura-chan tampoco. Queremos estar contigo. No somos como los demás idiotas que te dejaron de lado. Y definitivamente no estamos contigo por lástima. Sé que te es difícil asimilar todos estos nuevos sentimientos de sentirse valorada… pero debes saber que vales mucho, Hinata.

-Si valiera mucho nada de esto habría pasado… yo nunca habría estado sola en primer lugar. –susurró Hinata, con la voz entrecortada. Naruto pudo sentir como ella se relajaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo vales. Es solo que es un valor oculto, Hinata. Solo nosotros tres pudimos verlo hasta ahora, pero si los demás lo ven también lo sabrán y dirán "oh, esa chica vale mucho". –Hinata rio un poco ante eso último.

Entonces recordó algo.

.

_"-Tal vez… eres una flor de loto que aún no ha florecido. Está luchando contra el agua pantanosa, para lograr salir a la superficie y mostrar su belleza. Tal vez esa seas tú."_

_._

-¿Crees que tengo algún valor? –preguntó ella, dudosa, y Naruto rio ante el tono infantil que Hinata había usado.

-Si. Uno muy grande.

Naruto sintió como Hinata se relajó en sus brazos, y su respiración era más calmada. Al parecer era más grave de lo que pensaba. El dolor de Hinata era más grande de lo que percibió inicialmente, y ahora lo entendía. Apretó más a la chica entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que estaba congelada, Hinata era… muy cálida.

-Si en realidad lo deseas… no debes dejar de intentarlo… -susurró Naruto, recordando las palabras de sus padres. Hinata se acomodó más en él, sintiendo que podría dormirse en cualquier momento.

-Oye Hinata… no te vayas a quedar dormida-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, sonriendo un poco. Entonces recordó que ella había llegado al instituto en la mañana con ojeras bajo sus ojos. -¡Ah! ¡Hinata!

-Mmmm…-murmuró ella.

-¡Despierta! ¡Se supone que deberías estar descansando! ¡Has estado mal últimamente-ttebayo!

-... Solo…. Debo ir a esperar… a que llegue alguien… a mi… casa…-murmuró ella, somnolienta.

Diablos. Se estaba durmiendo, y tampoco podía dejarla esperar fuera de su casa con este clima. No quería que se enfermara, considerando que ahora mismo eso era muy posible.

-Hinata. Vamos a mi apartamento-ttebayo.

-Uhmm… -murmuró ella, sintiéndose muy cómoda.

* * *

Se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento del rubio. Naruto buscaba entre su portafolio las llaves mientras Hinata temblaba desenfrenadamente, aferrándose al saco de Naruto. Al final, Naruto encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta, encendiendo la luz. Como esperaba, ni su madre ni su padre estaban en casa. Entró a aquel lugar, y Hinata entró tras de él.

-Espérame aquí-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto, y ella asintió, sintiendo sus dientes castañetear.

Naruto dejó ambos portafolios a un lado, y se dirigió al baño, tomando un par de toallas que había allí. También buscó entre su ropa algo que Hinata pudiera usar, no podía quedarse con esa ropa mojada. Al final encontró una camiseta naranja y una sudadera azul oscura, tal vez le quedarían un poco grandes a Hinata pero al menos así no pasaría más frio. Volvió hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, encontrándola intentando agacharse para acariciar a Neko-chan, pero el temblor no la dejaba.

-Toma. Tienes que secarte bien. –dijo Naruto, extendiéndole la toalla y ella la miró, dudosa.

-N-No puedo usarla…

-¿Por qué?

-Se-Se-Se ensuciará… y se-se mojará… mis rodillas están algo… -dijo ella en voz baja, haciendo que Naruto mirara sus rodillas y se diera cuenta de que éstas estaban embarradas. –Sucias… no-no puedo…

-¡Deja eso-ttebayo! –resopló el rubio, estampando la toalla contra la cara de Hinata y secándola. -¡Tómala, eso no importa!

-Gra-gracias- dijo ella entrecortadamente debido al frio. Tomó la toalla y empezó a secarse por donde más podía, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo. Él no se había mojado tanto como ella pero igual se había mojado un poco. Luego vio como Naruto le extendía una muda de ropa. -¿Qu-qué…?

-Haré un poco de ramen para ambos. –dijo Naruto sonriéndole. –Es instantáneo pero espero que sirva-ttebayo. Vamos, te llevaré al baño para que te cambies.

.

Tenía suerte. Al parecer su madre le había dejado ramen hecho en la nevera, así que solo tendría que calentarlo. El ramen de Kushina era mucho mejor que el instantáneo, así que Naruto sonrió contento. Había más que suficiente para ambos. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora se encontraba con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra. Después de que Hinata saliera del baño, lo mejor sería hacer que se acostara en su cama y cubrirla de cobijas. Estaba muy fría hace unos momentos, y no se imaginaba que ella estuvo así toda la tarde hasta que él la encontró. Cuanto agradecía no haber ido con Sakura y Sasuke al centro comercial, sino no se imaginaría que le hubiera pasado a Hinata por ahí. Puso el ramen a calentar, era lo mejor para cuando hacia frio.

-Na-Naruto-kun. –escuchó la voz de Hinata, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ella, ya cambiada y con su ropa mojada en sus manos. -¿Do-Donde dejo esto?

-¡Ah! Puedes dejarlo extendido en el baño, sobre el tubo de la cortina de la ducha. –dijo él, y Hinata asintió, dándose la vuelta. Como pensaba, la ropa le había quedado algo grande. Pero entonces notó algo que no debió notar… los atributos de Hinata eran más grandes de lo que se veían a simple vista. Sakura parecía una completa tabla ante ella.

Batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojado. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

Minutos después, Hinata volvió a la sala. Su cabello aún se veía algo mojado, y aun se veía pálida. Naruto se preocupó, y se acercó a ella, tocándole la mejilla. Hinata se sonrojó ante el cálido tacto de la mano de Naruto.

-Aun estás muy fría-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, y le tocó las manos, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-E-Estaré bien. Gra-gracias… -dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. Naruto sonrió.

Sirvió el ramen para ambos, y lo puso en la mesa. Notó que Hinata aun temblaba un poco, así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto para tomar una manta y volver a la mesa, poniéndola en los hombros de Hinata. Ella la tomó con sus manos, envolviéndola más en ella.

-Gracias. –dijo mientras Naruto se sentaba frente a ella, tomando con sus palillos el ramen y soplándolo un poco, ya que estaba caliente.

Ambos empezaron a comer, y un silencio los invadió. Aún no sabían cómo hablar normalmente después de lo que había pasado, después de todo el incidente bajo la lluvia y después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Sin embargo, era un silencio agradable, ninguno de los dos podía explicarlo pero era agradable. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hinata había terminado su ramen antes que él, y cuando le preguntó si quería más ella asintió. Al final, se comieron dos raciones de ramen cada uno, a Hinata de repente le había entrado el hambre.

-¡Ah, eso estuvo delicioso-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto cuando terminó de comer, sobándose la barriga con una sonrisa zurrona en su rostro.

-E-Es cierto… no-no sabía que el ramen instantáneo fuera tan bueno.

-Hehehe, al final no era ramen instantáneo. Mi madre había dejado un poco de ramen hecho para mí-ttebayo.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Hinata, sonriendo un poco. Sin embargo Naruto vio como la mirada de la peliazul se oscurecía un poco. El rubio dedujo que aún le dolía pensar en su madre. Naruto suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, tomando los recipientes vacíos y llevándolos al fregadero para lavarlos. Tras lavarlos y secarse las manos, tomó a Hinata del brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata confundida al ver que Naruto la había llevado hasta su cama y había destendido la cobija.

-Acuéstate. Te traeré algunas cobijas-ttebayo.

-¡No-No es necesario! –exclamó Hinata, sonrojándose un poco.

-Sí lo es. Tenías unas ojeras muy feas esta mañana, además no has estado muy bien de salud últimamente-ttebayo. ¿Creías que no me di cuenta de nada?

-U-Ummm… -murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Naruto suspiró, esa chica en serio…

-Pues me di cuenta de todo. Así que súbete a la cama. –dijo Naruto. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-E-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás. Vamos. ¿O quieres que yo te suba a la cama? –preguntó Naruto, desafiándola con la mirada. Hinata creyó que el rubio estaba bromeando.

-No-No serias capaz de-¡Ah! –cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto haciendo que la manta que llevaba encima se le cayera, y ya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Estas muy fría aun! –exclamó Naruto. Hinata se enrojeció. El rubio la acostó en la cama, y luego la cubrió con la cobija. –Ummmm, creo que eso no será suficiente. –dijo, y abrió el armario, sacando varias cobijas un poco más gruesas. -¡Esto servirá!

Comenzó a extender algunas de las cobijas sobre Hinata, lo suficiente para calentarla.

-¡Así te calentarás!-exclamó Naruto sonriendo zurronamente, y recogió la manta que había caído al suelo, doblándola y metiéndola al armario. De repente Neko-chan apareció por la puerta, acercándose a Naruto. -¿Y tú? ¿No tienes frio? –dijo, a lo que el gato maulló, acostándose en el suelo. –Veo que no-ttebayo. –dijo, y Hinata soltó una risita. La peliazul se reburujó entre las cobijas, sintiendo como empezaba a calentarse más. Naruto cargó al gato en el suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama, poniendo a Neko-chan en su regazo.

-¿Pue-puede… dormir conmigo? –preguntó Hinata. Naruto asintió, sonriendo, y puso a la pequeña bola de pelos que estaba reburujada en su regazo cerca de Hinata. La ojiperla sonrió, tomando el pequeño animal y acercándolo a ella. Naruto la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Tienes los ojos rojos.

-Uhmmm… lo siento.

-Y también están irritados.

-Ummm… -asintió ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allá afuera?

-Tal vez cuatro horas… fue más o menos el tiempo que pasó desde que salí del instituto. A-Aunque no ha llovido durante las cuatro horas exactas.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, y abrió el armario de nuevo, sacando una gruesa y cálida cobija de lana. Se la extendió encima a Hinata, y ella sintió como el frio en sus huesos disminuía.

-No quiero que te enfermes-ttebayo.

-Gracias… -susurró ella, sonrojándose un poco y reburujándose en las cobijas.

-Oye… Hinata. Sobre tu madre… ¿Qué piensas? –murmuró Naruto, sentándose en el borde de la cama de nuevo. Hinata se sorprendió ante eso, no creyó que Naruto le daría importancia. -¿Aun crees que no cumplió sus promesas?

Hinata lo pensó por un momento. Su madre le había dicho "siempre estaré contigo", no dijo "no moriré". Aun así… era injusto que le hubiera dado ese tipo de ilusiones a una niña tan pequeña. O tal vez… fue ella misma la que siempre estuvo equivocada. Tal vez… y solo tal vez… su madre siempre ha estado cuidándola desde un lugar que ella no puede alcanzar. Le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar más momentos junto a su madre, pero la vida había sido injusta. Por eso… cuando vio el reencuentro de Naruto con sus padres aquel atardecer… le dolió mucho el corazón. Porque en este caso el rubio había tenido una increíble suerte de que sus padres estuvieran vivos. Pero ella sabía que su madre no volvería. Pero tal vez… su madre siempre ha estado con ella… porque nunca se ha ido de su corazón.

De repente sintió los dedos de Naruto bajo sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sonrió, mientras Naruto la miraba un poco preocupado.

-Lo siento… -dijo Naruto, con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. No quería ver llorar más a Hinata, sus ojos estaban bastante irritados, además de que odiaba verla llorar. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y acariciando a Neko-chan, quien dormía apaciblemente bajo las cobijas.

-Creo… que tal vez tengas razón, Naruto-kun. Mientras yo piense en ella, ella siempre estará conmigo. Tal vez yo malentendí sus palabras.

-¿Entonces crees poder ir a su tumba la próxima vez sin llorar? –preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé… pero ahora creo que ella sigue conmigo… en el fondo de mi corazón. Tal vez pueda hacerlo. –dijo, y Naruto sonrió ante eso.

-Y pues sobre lo otro… ¡aquí estoy yo-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto, sonriendo y apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar. Hinata asintió, sonriendo. –También el teme y Sakura-chan están contigo. Ya no estás sola. –dijo, a lo que Hinata se sorprendió un poco.

-Eso… es muy bueno… -murmuró Hinata, sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Hinata. No vuelvas a decir lo que estabas susurrando una y otra vez-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué-Que cosa?

-Decías "nunca debí dejar de ser invisible". No vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿Po-Por qué?

-Porque si hay algo que tu no mereces, es ser invisible. Nadie merece algo como eso, además ahora nosotros estamos contigo. Ya no estás sola. No lo olvides-ttebayo.

-Ummm… -musitó Hinata, sonriendo y asintiendo. Se sentía muy cómoda bajo aquellas cobijas.

-Tampoco vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje de ti. Ni Sakura-chan, ni el teme ni yo estamos contigo por lástima. Ya eres una parte de nosotros, Hinata. –dijo Naruto un poco afligido, y Hinata se sorprendió. –Sin ti estamos incompletos.

-¿U-una parte de ustedes? –preguntó ella temerosamente, Naruto asintió. -¿De-de verdad?

-Eres una gran persona, Hinata. No deberías menospreciarte como lo haces. Sakura-chan, el teme y yo te queremos por lo que eres, no por lástima. Eres nuestra amiga-ttebayo.

-¿En realidad… me… quieren por lo que soy…? –murmuró ella, y Naruto sonrió, asintiendo.

-¡Claro-ttebayo! –pero Naruto se asustó al ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata. -¡Ah, Hinata! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Dije algo malo?!

-No… gracias… muchas gracias…-murmuró ella, sollozando un poco y sonriendo. Estaba feliz. Naruto sonrió, feliz de verla sonreír. Le gustaba, le hacía sentir una calidez indescriptible en el pecho.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola en la obra de teatro… Realmente… me dolió el corazón cuando te vi presentar la obra tú sola… -murmuró Naruto, mirando hacia abajo. Hinata lo miró, atenta. –Tú debiste estar con nosotros en vez de Shion…

Hinata se enrojeció… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el papel de Shion era ser la esposa de Naruto! La esposa de… ¡No, atrás, pensamientos estúpidos! Aunque, ser la esposa de Naruto… ¡No, ¿en qué estaba pensando?!

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver que el rostro de la chica se había puesto rojo.

-¡A-A-Ah sí! ¡Estoy bien! –exclamó Hinata, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro intentando quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, que por más que sonara atractivo ahora mismo no era posible en ninguna forma. Y no sabía si algún día lo seria. –Pe-Pero… Shion-san no hizo un mal papel… yo-yo probablemente me hu-hubiera puesto nerviosa… y no podría haberlo hecho bien… incluso en mi monologo tartamudeé un poco. A-Además estabas molesto, no querías verme ni hablarme… E-Era mejor así…

-Sólo estás pensando en lo que era mejor para nosotros. ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti? –le dijo Naruto, molesto. –No comiste bien durante estos días, y tampoco dormiste bien… deberías pensar un poco más en ti… podrías haberte desmayado bajo esa lluvia y nadie se habría dado cuenta.

-Lo-Lo hago…-murmuró Hinata, mirando a Naruto apenada. –Pi-pienso en mí…

-No es cierto, no lo haces-ttebayo. Si yo no hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento, quien sabe que habría podido pasar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste de pensar en los demás e hiciste algo por ti?

-Me-me aseguro de co-comer todos los días… también me voy a dormir, y cepillo mis dientes… incluso cepillo mi cabello cuando-

-Hinata. No es divertido. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Pe-pero estás sonriendo… -murmuró, y Naruto soltó una carcajada. En realidad si era un poco divertido.

-Hablo en serio-ttebayo –dijo Naruto cuando se recompuso de su risa, mirando a Hinata fijamente. – Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en los demás y pensar un poco más en ti. No quiero que te pase nada malo. – Hinata asintió lentamente, y Naruto sonrió.

-Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun… -Naruto suspiró con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

-Lamento todo lo que dije aquel día en el salón… estaba enojado y yo-

-Está bien. –dijo ella, sonriendo. –S-sé que estabas enojado… dijiste cosas sin pensar…

-Diablos, Hinata. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan compasiva? –preguntó Naruto derrotado, a lo que Hinata hizo un puchero que a Naruto le hizo gracia.

-También… gracias por reencontrarme con mis padres. A pesar de que te dije cosas horribles tú hiciste todo eso por mi… tu padre me comentó lo que habías estado haciendo, y Sakura-chan dijo que Hanabi le había dicho algo de una lápida. Muchas gracias por hacer todo eso por mí, Hinata. No sabes cuánto te agradezco haberme devuelto la esperanza.

-No-No es nada… -murmuró Hinata.

-¡Es mucho, Hinata! Ni Sakura-chan ni Sasuke habían hecho algo tan grande por mí. Mis padres también están agradecidos contigo… muchas gracias por reunir a nuestra familia de nuevo. –dijo Naruto, con sus ojos llenos de gratitud. –Me llevaste hasta mis padres, me protegiste del golpe de Neji… y pensar que no esperabas nada a cambio.

-Pe-pero tú me has ayudado mucho… -murmuró ella, algo sonrojada. La cercanía de Naruto la ponía algo nerviosa, pero estaba cómoda así.

-Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que has hecho por mí… -dijo Naruto, completamente agradecido. De repente, el sueño empezó a apoderarse de Hinata, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y también se había estado mojando bajo la lluvia. Tampoco había comido muy bien en los últimos días, y Naruto la había alimentado y cuidado. Él era maravilloso… era el hombre del que… estaba enamorada. -¿Hinata? –preguntó Naruto al ver que sus ojos empezaban a batallar por mantenerse abiertos, pero el sueño empezaba a vencerla.

-No… Naruto-kun con un simple gesto… ha hecho mucho más por mi… me ha salvado… -murmuró antes de quedarse dormida. Naruto se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

-Descansa, Hinata.

.

_Cuatro horas después…_

El celular de Neji sonaba incesablemente, mientras él intentaba tomar una siesta. El día estuvo gris y opaco, y aunque intentó ignorar el incesable sonido de su celular, finalmente tomó la llamada. Al parecer no podría descansar tranquilamente como se lo había propuesto.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Neji! ¡Nee-sama! ¡Nee-sama está…! _–decia Hanabi con un tono de angustia en su voz. Al escucharla, Neji pensó lo peor. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hinata? ¿Se había desmayado? ¿La habían llevado al hospital?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –sin embargo lo que dijo Hanabi fue lo último que esperaba oír.

_-¡Está desaparecida!_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

.

_Varias horas después…_

_*Tono de llamada* -Producciones MariaTheCharmix es una compañía en quiebra que no tiene ni siquiera para pagar un efecto especial decente para un tono de llamada. (_**Chelsea: **_¡Perdedora!)_

-Ummmm… -murmuró Naruto, despertando de su sueño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era? Vio que ya era oscuro, y se había quedado dormido al lado de la cama en donde Hinata dormía, arrodillado en el suelo y usando sus brazos como almohada sobre el borde de la cama. Escuchó un timbre de teléfono a lo lejos que no era el suyo, ¿sería de Hinata? Escuchó como Hinata se quejaba ligeramente debido al sonido, así que se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde la luz aún seguía prendida, y caminando hacia los portafolios mientras bostezaba. Esculcó entre el portafolio de Hinata, hasta que se encontró con su celular, que sonaba incesantemente. Vio que la llamada era de Hanabi, y contestó.

-_¡NEE-SAMA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? NOS TIENES MUY PREOCUPADOS A PADRE Y A MI!_

-¿Hanabi? –preguntó Naruto, sobándose los ojos somnoliento.

_-¿NARUTO? ¡¿DONDE ESTA NEE-SAMA?!_

-Está dormida-ttebayo.

-_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EN TU APARTAMENTO?! ¡¿NO ESTARAN DURMIENDO JUNTOS, O SI?!_

-No en realidad-ttebayo.

-_¡HE LLAMADO VARIAS VECES! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE CONTESTABA?!_

-Mmmm… supongo que ambos nos quedamos dormidos… ella está durmiendo en mi cama y yo me dormí a un lado, apoyando mi cabeza en el borde de la cama. Pero no dormimos juntos-ttebayo.

-_¡¿SABES LA HORA QUE ES?!_

_-_Mmmm… no en realidad… -dijo Naruto, mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. ¡Las doce de la noche! -¡Diablos!

-_¿Ya viste la hora? Más te vale que me des una explicación, y una buena._ –dijo Hanabi, molesta. Ella y su padre habían estado muy preocupados por su hermana, y Hiashi estaba detrás de Hanabi, sintiendo que quería matar a alguien. Estaba asustado, creyó que algo grave le había pasado a su hija, después de todo ya era tarde y Hinata no había regresado a casa. Además su hija no se veía muy bien de salud últimamente, tal vez se había desmayado por ahí. Entonces Naruto le explicó a Hanabi lo que había pasado, aunque había omitido la parte del abrazo… se sonrojó un poco al recordar eso.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando la encontré estaba muy fría y hoy tampoco se veía muy bien en clases. Así que decidí traerla aquí, ya que ella me dijo que en su casa no había nadie. Terminamos quedándonos dormidos, así que supongo que… -bostezó –por eso nadie escuchó el celular.

_-Ah… eso lo explica. De hecho cuando nee-sama salió de casa esta mañana, tenía unas ojeras bajo los ojos. ¿Le diste algo para que se cambiara? ¿No estará durmiendo con el uniforme mojado, o si?_

-¡Claro que no! Le di algo de mi ropa, le quedó un poco grande pero no hubo problema. –dijo Naruto.

_-Ya veo… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ella se quedará a dormir allá? ¿Ya comió algo?_

-Sí, ambos comimos ramen-dattebayo. ¡De hecho nos comimos dos raciones cada uno!

_-Vaya… eso es impresionante. Tuve que obligarla a comer últimamente, no puedo creer que se haya comido dos raciones. ¿Entonces dormirá allá?_

-Hummmm…. –murmuró Naruto, mirando hacia el cuarto donde dormía Hinata. –Sí, está dormida y se veía algo cansada. Lo mejor será que duerma aquí.

_-De acuerdo… ¡PERO PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ CONTESTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO!_

-¡S-Si! –respingó Naruto, intimidado ante Hanabi.

_-Una pregunta más… ¿hablaste con ella? ¿Arreglaron… las cosas?_

-Sí. –dijo Naruto sonriendo, y Hanabi sonrió también al otro lado del teléfono. –Estuvimos hablando un buen rato… y con el tema de su madre… -Hanabi se sorprendió al escuchar eso. –También está mejor.

_-¿…De verdad?_

-Sí. Creo que ella ahora estará mucho mejor.

_-Ya veo… entonces gracias, Naruto. Supongo que le has quitado a mi hermana un peso muy grande de encima. Muchas gracias._

-No es nada. Después de todo ella ha hecho cosas mucho más grandes por mí-ttebayo.

_-Hehe, supongo que sí. Bueno, entonces los dejo descansar. Cuidado con tus manos, Uzumaki._

-¡No soy un pervertido-ttebayo!

_-Entiendo, solo por precaución. Entonces buenas noches._

-Buenas noches. –dijo Naruto, y colgó el teléfono.

.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Hiashi alzando una ceja, con los brazos cruzados. Hanabi suspiró.

-Está bien. Sólo está en el apartamento del idiota de Naruto. Se quedará a dormir allá, y parece que también comió algo. Además Naruto y nee-sama tenían cosas de que hablar.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como qué?

-Ah, habían tenido discusiones. Pero parece que todo está bien.

-Ya veo… ¿supiste algo de… cómo le fue en el cementerio? –dijo Hiashi. Había escuchado el relato de Naruto.

-Parece que ahora… todo estará bien. Hinata-neesama ya se ha dado cuenta… de que mamá nunca la abandonó. Será mejor llamar a Neji, sigue en la calle buscando como un loco.

.

Naruto bostezó una vez más, viendo hacia la habitación. Perezosamente, dejó el celular dentro del portafolio de Hinata, justo de donde lo había sacado. Se sorprendió al notar que el interior no estaba mojado, al parecer los portafolios eran impermeables por dentro. Había contado con suerte, pero tal vez ese era un detalle en el que ni él ni Hinata habían caído en cuenta alguna vez. Miró hacia la habitación. Sería un desgraciado si levantara a Hinata de la cama ahora para acostarse él, lo mejor sería que él durmiera en el sofá, así que entró a la habitación y con cautela se dirigió al armario, sacando algunas cobijas.

-¿Na… ruto…kun? –escuchó una leve voz.

Diablos. No había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso. Cerró el armario ya con el botín en las manos, y entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Hinata acostado en la cama. Por otro lado, Hinata había sentido a Naruto entrar y se había despertado, sin embargo sus ojos la traicionaban ya que luchaban por cerrarse de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Te desperté. –dijo Naruto, arrodillándose al lado de la cama. –Sigue durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmmmm… ¿ya… es… tarde? –preguntó ella al notar que todo estaba más oscuro.

-Sí, ya es medianoche-ttebayo. Pero tú duérmete de nuevo, iré a dormir al sofá.

-Yo… puedo… dormir en el… sofá… -murmuró ella, empezando a quedarse dormida. Naruto notó esto al sentir como su voz empezaba a desvanecerse y sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

-No te preocupes por mí. Mejor duerme-ttebayo.

-Hmm… -fue lo último que musitó Hinata, antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Neko-chan también parecía feliz de estar durmiendo. Así que Naruto se levantó de aquel lugar, agarrando las cobijas y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apagó la luz de la sala y se dirigió al sofá, sintiendo una extraña calidez en el pecho. Organizó algunas cobijas, y se acostó, sintiéndose más tranquilo. No solo porque había logrado arreglar las cosas con Hinata, sino porque cuando estaba con ella últimamente un pequeño calor se albergaba en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se durmió, no sin antes preguntarse…

¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento?

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Cómo que que era ese extraño sentimiento? Pues _amore._

Ok, ok me callo.

¡No saben lo feliz que estoy de que este fic haya llegado a los 100 reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un comentario! Gracias a ustedes es que siento la motivacion para no dejar la historia abandonada.

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que no volvería? ¡Ja! ¡Pues aquí estoy!

**Chelsea: **A que conste que este capítulo lo escribí yo.

¿Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? ¡No es cierto!

**Chelsea: **Espera -releyendo- si, es tuyo.

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

**Chelsea: **Es que vi tu forma de escribir y _fuchi._

¡Oye!

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cuando estará The Last en buena calidad y en japonés en las páginas de ánime? ¡Quiero verla como Dios manda! Mientras tanto seguiré esperando Boruto y me torturaré por no vivir en Japón.

Pronto entraré a la universidad -si señoras y señores, tengo vida-

**Chelsea: **¿Entonces si tienes vida?

Deja de torturarme. :´(

Me despido. Como decía, entro a clases el 3 de agosto, y las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas probablemente. ¡Pero no dejaré abandonado el fic! ¡Espero sus comentarios y opiniones! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	20. Cap 19: Después de la tormenta

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, veo que el capitulo anterior conmovió a varios, (y cuando ustedes lloran yo río hehehehe) ok no.

Por si alguien no lo notó, el capítulo anterior estaba inspirado en la imagen del fic (cofcofdespistadoscofcof)

**Chelsea: **¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Meh, no me puedo quejar. Aunque tuve que trabajar para conseguir dinero.

**Chelsea: **"_Trabajar para conseguir dinero" _No me digaaaaass... crei que era para jugar fútbol.

._. Tal vez, los futbolistas lo hacen.

¡Les cuento que ya llegamos a las 100.000 palabras! Nunca creí que llegaría a hacer un fic con semejante extensión. Y eso que este fic apenas está llegando a la mitad.

Bien, mientras la universidad no me ha absorbido la vida, aqui les dejo con el capítulo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, el creador del anime Dios del relleno.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

**Después de la tormenta**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol empezaron a atravesar la ventana de aquella habitación, encontrándose con una chica durmiente. Neko-chan se levantó, y desperezándose saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándola cerrada. Por otro lado, Hinata comenzó a despertarse, orientándose. Miró alrededor y se asustó al ver que ese no era su cuarto. Vio en un reloj en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama que eran las 7:30. Se sentó de un golpe, y entonces recordó todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. Naruto y ella en la lluvia, ambos comiendo ramen, ambos hablando y Naruto cargándola para meterla a la cama por la fuerza… se sonrojó de golpe. Sentía que iba a desmayarse, y ahogó un grito de vergüenza… ¡no Hinata, no puedes desmayarte ahora! Se había quedado dormida… ¡su padre y su hermana debían estar preocupados! Entonces recordó haber escuchado su celular la noche anterior, y una queja a su lado, que parecía ser Naruto, seguido de pasos que se alejaban. ¿Tal vez Naruto había hablado con ellos? El rubio hizo tantas cosas por ella que le era increíble… nadie se había esforzado tanto por ella como él lo había hecho. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde había dormido él? Entonces recordó que Naruto le había dicho que él dormiría en el sofá. Se levantó de la cama, para ver como Neko-chan rasguñaba la puerta con sus pequeñas garritas. Se acercó al gato, arrodillándose a su altura.

-Buenos días, Neko-chan. ¿Quieres salir? –le preguntó ella, a lo que Neko-chan la miró y maulló.

Se levantó, tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto, se sentía culpable por haber hecho que él durmiera en el sofá. ¡Ella era la invasora, ella debió dormir ahí! Con pasos temerosos salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala donde pudo ver de espaldas a un montículo de cobijas junto con una cabellera rubia, cuya respiración era suave y calmada.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? –preguntó ella temerosamente, intentando averiguar si el rubio se encontraba despierto. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó con cuidado mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban suavemente la sala, colándose por las cortinas.

\- Sakura-chan… -escuchó murmurar a Naruto. Se acercó un poco más, hasta sentarse en el suelo, cerca del sofá. ¿Qué estaría soñando Naruto? –Definitivamente eres un hombre-ttebayo… -murmuró Naruto con la voz adormilada, y Hinata soltó una risita. Miró a la figura durmiente de Naruto y sonrió, mientras un pequeño tono carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas. Naruto había cambiado su vida, y aunque Sasuke y Sakura también lo habían hecho, ellos lograron verla gracias al rubio. Muchas cosas inesperadas habían pasado últimamente… estuvo en el hospital, los padres de Naruto vivos y… la promesa de su madre. Esperaba alejarse de Naruto para que estuviera mejor, pero al fin y al cabo algo dentro de ella no quería hacerlo. No quería separarse nunca de Naruto. Quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa resplandeciente, esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar azul, su cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, sus marcas en sus mejillas… pero por sobre todo… al rubio hiperactivo. Estaba tan agradecida con él, y a la vez… algo nuevo nacía en su corazón. Y esta vez… algo verdaderamente hermoso. Además parecía que Naruto tampoco quería alejarse de ella.

-Gracias… -murmuró Hinata, muy bajito.

-No te entiendo… Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué… me das las gracias… por decirte hombre…? -murmuró Naruto adormilado, y Hinata rio de nuevo. De repente Naruto se dio la vuelta, rodando y mostrando su rostro dormido. Hinata se asustó inicialmente, creyó que había sido descubierta, pero un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que él seguía dormido. Naruto, arropado de cobijas hasta el cuello, dormía apaciblemente. Se veía tan lindo dormido, y una vez más un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza diciéndole que Naruto era una persona maravillosa. Y ella no tenía duda de eso.

Se preguntó una y otra vez si hacerlo o no. No quería ser descubierta por Naruto. Bueno… él se veía profundamente dormido así que no haría daño… además no sería la primera vez, en la azotea lo había hecho… decidió pasar su mano suavemente por la cabellera rubia de Naruto, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-Hmmm…

Se detuvo por un momento, asustada. ¿Había sido descubierta? Al ver que Naruto seguía durmiendo, sintió un alivio, y decidió seguir con su labor. Sonreía, viendo como el rubio dormía plácidamente y formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… eres tan linda-ttebayo… -murmuró Naruto, sonriendo levemente.

Se detuvo. Eso… no lo esperaba. Su mente empezó a sacar conclusiones a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, movió su cabeza de un lado para otro con desenfreno, intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Naruto solo estaba soñando… solo era un sueño… solo era un sueño…

Aun así, aunque sabía de más que Naruto no le correspondía… imaginar que él estuviera enamorado de Sakura…

Le dolía.

Naruto, al dejar de sentir aquellas suaves caricias en su cabeza, se sintió incómodo y empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos. Pudo enfocar a Hinata frente a él, la cual tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Hina…ta…?

-¡AH! –respingó la chica de golpe, sintiéndose descubierta. En el susto, dio un respingo yendo hacia atrás, golpeando la mesita de centro y provocando que un vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en ella cayera al piso y se reventara en pedacitos. Hinata miró el vaso de vidrio reventado, asustada. -¡LO SIENTO! –tras eso, se abalanzó a recoger los pedacitos de vidrio con sus manos.

Naruto se percató de la situación, entonces se liberó con rapidez de aquel cálido montón de cobijas, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose frente a Hinata, quien estaba agachada en el suelo y recogía los trozos de vidrio con sus manos. Vio una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hinata y escuchó un quejido, y supo que se había cortado.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –le gritó Naruto, agachándose velozmente y quitándole los trozos de vidrio, haciendo que éstos cayeran al suelo.

-Te-te lo pagaré… -murmuró ella. Al parecer ese vaso era valioso para Naruto, se sintió horrible.

Naruto la tomó de la muñeca, algo molesto, y miró sus manos frunciendo el ceño, entonces la arrastró hasta el baño. Hinata se extrañó ante eso, ¿Qué iba a hacer Naruto? Al llegar al baño, la soltó y abrió un pequeño mueble en la pared, donde tenía algodón, alcohol y otras cosas para curar heridas. Tras sacar unas cuantas curitas y el alcohol junto con el algodón, cerró el mueble y jaló a Hinata hasta la mesa del comedor, sentándola allí, y él se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó ella algo nerviosa, mientras veía a Naruto humedecer un trozo de algodón.

-Tus manos. –dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó ella algo confundida, y al ver sus manos vio que habían algunas pequeñas cortadas. Naruto tomó una de sus manos, extendiendo la palma frente a él y pasando el trozo de algodón por las cortadas. Hinata se quejó, dolía. -¡Duele!

-No deberías ser tan imprudente-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto, sin despegarse de su labor. Hinata hacia una mueca de dolor mientras sentía escocer sus heridas. –No debes recoger el vidrio con las manos.

-¿No-No estas molesto? –preguntó ella extrañada. - Ro-Rompí tu vaso…

-Tú eres más importante que un vaso. –murmuró Naruto, refunfuñando. Hinata sintió alegría al escuchar eso, y sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía. Soltó una risita. -¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes-ttebayo? –preguntó él, mirándola.

-No es nada. –dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Hmmmm… -murmuró Naruto, entrecerrando la mirada. –Hinata. Si no me dices te hare hablar-ttebayo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tengo el arma aquí mismo! –exclamó él mostrando el trozo de algodón humedecido con alcohol, sonriendo, y rápidamente tomó la otra mano de Hinata, liberando la anterior.

-¡¿Na-Naruto-kun?! –Naruto la estaba amenazando con un pedazo de algodón. Pero dolía.

-¡Habla Hinata! –amenazó él con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mientras iba acercando el algodón a su otra mano.

-¡Naru- AH! –exclamó al sentir el ardor sobre sus heridas. -¡Me reía de ti! ¡Me reía de ti! –exclamaba ella, rogando que Naruto se detuviera. Y así lo hizo.

-Heeee… conque riéndose de mí, ¿uh? –preguntó él, riendo malvado. –Solo por eso…

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –exclamó ella, mientras Naruto limpiaba sus heridas. Naruto se rio un poco, Hinata realmente creyó que él se detendría…

Tenía que limpiar sus heridas de todos modos.

.

Naruto puso un par de curitas en un par de dedos lastimados, y sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo. Hinata solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Me-Mentiroso…

-No mentí-ttebayo. Nunca dije que me detendría. –le dijo él, sonriendo burlonamente. Hinata soltó un sonidito de inconformidad. Naruto se levantó, buscando una bolsa y un guante y dirigiéndose a recoger los vidrios.

-¿Cu-cuanto valía? –preguntó ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el, mientras ella se acercaba.

-El vaso. –preguntó Hinata, mirando como Naruto recogía los trozos de vidrio. Naruto suspiró pesadamente ante eso.

-¡Eso no importa-ttebayo! –declaró. Hinata movió sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Pe-Pero…

-Dije que no importa, Hinata. –dijo él, incorporándose y sosteniendo en una de sus manos la bolsa llena de trozos de vidrio.

-S-Sí. –dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. –Na-Naruto-kun… ¿mi padre y Hanabi saben que...?

-Sí. –dijo él, sabiendo lo que Hinata intentaba preguntar. –Anoche Hanabi llamó, y yo hablé con ella. Dijeron que estaría bien que pasaras la noche aquí.

-Ya-ya veo. –dijo ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Por ahora… ¿quieres desayunar?

.

-Me siento terrible. –decía Kushina, caminando por la calle junto a Minato, ambos dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento de su hijo. Aún faltaban varios minutos para llegar. –Gracias a esa tormenta y a Fugaku-baka no pudimos venir a ver a Naruto ayer.

-Bueno… él ya sabía que no vendríamos.

-Pero me hubiera gustado venir a verlo en la noche-ttebane. Es nuestro hijo. Además lo dejamos muchos años abandonado.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Minato, sonriendo. –Fueron muchos años sin saber de él, me sorprendí al ver cuánto había crecido.

-¡Mi hijo es muy guapo-dattebane! –exclamó Kushina con orgullo, y Minato rio. Era cierto que Naruto tenía su encanto. Aunque no más guapo que su padre.

.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en la mesa, desayunando. Naruto sonreía satisfecho ante su comida, había quedado ramen del día anterior pero seguramente sería mejor que Hinata comiera algo más propio de un desayuno. Además ella necesitaba algo que le diera proteínas y calorías, no quería que se enfermara y menos después de su salud en estos días.

-Pu-pude haberte ayudado. –comentó Hinata, comiendo aquella deliciosa comida. Naruto había resultado ser buen cocinero.

-Claro que no. Tienes las manos lastimadas.

-Pero solo son unas cuantas cortadas… -comentó ella, sonriendo. Entonces Naruto notó que Hinata se veía más alegre, comiendo animada y también casi no tartamudeaba. Sonrió, le gustaba verla sonreír y quería que lo siguiera haciendo. -¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué-Que pasa? –preguntó ella, cuando notó su mirada penetrante.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada de nada-ttebayo! –exclamó él nervioso, sonriendo y comiendo con energías. –Bien, el lunes deberíamos empezar con el plan.

-¿El plan?

\- Para que puedas hablar con más personas. Seguramente no te gusta ser tímida… podrías conseguir más amigos.

-¡¿Eh?! Na-Naruto-kun… ¿va-vas a dejar… de ser mi amigo? –preguntó ella, deprimiéndose un poco.

-¡No! –exclamó él, y Hinata lo miró. – Me refiero a que… bueno, tal vez quieras aprender a hablar con más personas. –Hinata asintió, mirándolo. –Eres una buena persona, seguramente le caerías bien a muchos-ttebayo.

-Ummm… no lo creo. –murmuró ella. –Soy aburrida.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡No eres aburrida-ttebayo!

-Si-Si lo soy… -murmuró ella, y Naruto suspiró. No le gustaba que Hinata se menospreciara, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Pues yo no creo que seas aburrida-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, metiéndose la comida a la boca. –Sasuke y Sakura-chan tampoco piensan eso.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?

-Ehhhh…-balbuceó Naruto, dudoso. Es cierto, Sasuke y Sakura nunca habían dicho eso, pero él estaba seguro de que era así. Hinata al ver que Naruto dudaba, se deprimió un poco.

-Lo ves… Na-Naruto-kun… ¿qué tengo que hacer… para ser interesante?

Entonces Naruto dejó de comer, y la miró fijamente.

-No tienes por qué cambiar por los otros, Hinata. Tú eres tú, eres maravillosa tal como eres. No cambies por los demás. –dijo él, mirándola decidido y ella se sonrojó un poco, y luego sonrió.

-Sí.

-Nos agradas a nosotros, así que no veo por qué no le agradarás a los otros. ¿Quieres… intentarlo? Hablar con los demás. Nosotros te ayudaremos. ¡Te volveremos alguien que pueda hablar con varias personas-ttebayo! Así ya no tendrás miedo de acercarte.

-U-Ummm… gracias. –dijo ella, asintiendo y sonriendo. De repente unos fuertes golpeteos se escucharon en la puerta, y Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –preguntó Naruto, y se encaminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó pálido.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!

-¡¿Neji?! –exclamó Naruto pálido, al ver el aura demoniaca de Neji.

-¡Neji-niisan! –pudo escuchar a Hinata. Se adentró en el apartamento haciendo a un lado a Naruto y pudo ver a Hinata, de pie al lado de una mesa con dos desayunos. Neji se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó. -¡¿Eh?!

-¡No seas tan imprudente! Estuve buscándote por todos lados cuando Hanabi me dijo que habías desaparecido. Incluso fui al cementerio varias veces para ver si estabas allí. ¡No has estado muy bien de salud, ¿Qué tal si te hubieras desmayado en la calle?!

-E-Estoy bien, Neji-niisan.- dijo Hinata, y Neji se apartó, aliviado al ver que Hinata se encontraba bien. Se giró hacia Naruto, acercándose a él y lo miró con ojos amenazadores. –Naruto, ¿no le habrás hecho nada a mi prima, o si? Porque donde te hayas aprovechado de ella, te juro que-

-¡Yo no soy de esos-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto, indignado.

-Na-Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada malo, Neji-niisan. –dijo Hinata, y Neji suspiró. Entonces Neji vio las manos de Hinata, y vio que tenía un par de curitas.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el, acercándose hacia su prima presurosamente y tomando sus manos para examinarlas.

-Ah, me corté con un vidrio. Pero no es nada, Neji-niisan.-dijo Hinata dulcemente, y Neji miró a Naruto fulminantemente.

-¡¿La cortaste?!

-¡No! –exclamaron ambos a la vez. –Hinata se cortó con los vidrios de un vaso que cayó al piso y se rompió-ttebayo.

-Hmmm… ya veo. ¿Y tú le pusiste esas curas? –preguntó Neji, y Naruto asintió. Neji soltó las manos de Hinata y suspiró. –Hanabi me dijo lo que pasó, cuando hablé con ella por teléfono. Gracias por cuidar de ella, Naruto.

-Hehehehe, no es nada-ttebayo –rio Naruto nerviosamente.

-Te he traído ropa, Hinata. –dijo Neji, descolgándose un bolso que traía en la espalda y mirando a su prima. –Será mejor que nos vayamos. En casa están preocupados.

-¿Eh? Pe-pero… quiero terminar de desayunar con Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella, deprimiéndose un poco. No quería irse, quería estar con Naruto, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Su padre y Hanabi deben estar preocupados…

-Deja que al menos termine de comer, Neji. –dijo Naruto, y Hinata lo miró, sonriendo casi al instante. Naruto se rascaba la barbilla con el dedo índice, y se veía algo avergonzado.

Naruto tampoco quería que ella se fuera.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Llegamos-ttebane! ¿Eh? –exclamó Kushina animadamente, irrumpiendo en el apartamento de su hijo junto con Minato. Se quedó extrañada al ver a Naruto desayunar junto con Hinata y su primo Neji.

_-"¿Cómo rayos terminé quedándome a desayunar?" _–pensó Neji, con un tic en su ojo.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Naruto, sonriendo.

-Vaya, conque están en un desayuno múltiple sin nosotros. –comentó Minato, sonriendo. Dirigió su vista hacia Hinata y Neji–Oh… ustedes…

De repente Kushina se acercó rápidamente a Neji y a Hinata.

-¡Neji! ¡Hinata! ¡Ustedes encontraron a mi hijo-ttebane! ¡Les estoy muy agradecida!

-¡¿E-Eh?! –musitó Hinata, sorprendida. Minato también se acercó, él también les estaba agradecido.

-Queremos invitarlos a una parrillada en nuestra casa que haremos mañana al medio día. –dijo Minato sonriendo- Por supuesto, Hiashi, Hanabi y Hizashi también pueden ir, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura. Queremos agradecerles a ustedes dos y a Hiashi lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-No fue nada. –dijo Neji, sonriendo confiadamente. –Despues de todo fue gracias a Hinata.

-¡¿E-E-Eh?! ¡E-Eso no es-!

-Puede que yo también ayudara, pero tú fuiste la que empezó con todo esto, ¿o no? – le preguntó Neji mirándola, cruzando los brazos.

-Pe-Pero…

-Asistiremos. –dijo Neji sonriendo, a lo que a Kushina le brillaron los ojos y sonrió complacida.

-¡Entonces que no se diga más! ¡Mañana haremos una gran reunión-ttebane!

¿Reunión? ¿Osea fiesta?

-E-Esto…creo que yo… mejor paso… -murmuró Hinata, a lo que todos la miraron extrañados. Neji la miró preocupado, sabia el por qué, pero los demás parecían no entender por la expresión en sus rostros.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hinata? ¿No quieres ir a la casa de mis padres? –preguntó Naruto extrañado al ver la reacción de Hinata.

-No-No es eso… so-solo que yo… ummm…

-Hinata no es de fiestas y esas cosas. –dijo Neji, cubriendo a Hinata. –No le gustan mucho que digamos, ya que normalmente siempre las pasa sola.

-Ne-Neji-niisan… -murmuró Hinata, avergonzada. Su primo no tenía por qué decirles eso. La cara de Naruto pareció transformarse en comprensión, seguida de la de Minato y Kushina.

\- No es exactamente una fiesta, Hinata-chan. –dijo Kushina, a lo que Hinata la miró. –Sólo nos vamos a reunir para comer carne y pasar un buen rato, en realidad queremos hacer algo para compensarles aunque sea al menos esto.

-¡Además no estarás sola-ttebayo! No hay nada de qué preocuparse. –dijo Naruto sonriendo. Hinata asintió, algo dudosa. Confiaría en Naruto.

-¡Entonces que no se diga más! –exclamó Kushina emocionada. Luego, sacó una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Neji. –Esta es la dirección de nuestra casa. Naruto tampoco ha ido, ¿verdad? –preguntó esto último mirando a su hijo.

-¿En dónde es? –preguntó Naruto, curioso.

-Veamos… -murmuró Neji, mirando aquel pedazo de papel. Su cara se transformó en sorpresa - pero este sector…

-¿Qué pasa, Neji-niisan?

-En este sector se encuentran las casas con mayor estrato de la ciudad. Está a quince o veinte minutos de aquí.

-¿Eh? –musitó Naruto, sorprendido. -¿Ustedes son ricos?

-Hahahaha, claro que no. Pero tenemos un buen hogar. –dijo Kushina. –No somos ricos-ttebane.

-Umm… ¿Naruto-kun no… irá a vivir con sus padres? –preguntó Hinata, algo dudosa.

-La verdad… decidí que esperaría a ero-sennin para tomar una decisión. Ya tengo 17 años, pero por otro lado es cierto que nunca he vivido con mis padres. Si ero-sennin regresa y encuentra el apartamento vacío se volverá loco. –dijo Naruto, a lo que Kushina asintió.

-¿Ero-sennin?

-Es mi padrino. Yo le digo así porque es un pervertido-ttebayo. – resopló Naruto, a lo que Hinata rio. Kushina sonrió al verlos.

-Veo que ya han solucionado sus problemas-ttebane. –dijo Kushina sonriendo. –Me alegro mucho. No me gustaría ver a mi hijo peleado con la linda Hina-chan.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Hinata, poniéndose roja. -¡No-No-No soy para nada bonita! –se excusó, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente frente a Kushina.

-Heee… vamos, no digas eso, Hinata. –dijo Minato, participando en la conversación. - Yo creo que Naruto piensa todo lo contrario.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó ella de nuevo, para mirar a Naruto quien se veía avergonzado.

-Pues… yo si pienso que Hinata es bonita-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, un poco sonrojado.

Y bueno, la reacción es obvia.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata!

Se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó se encontraba en la residencia Hyuuga. A su lado, Neji y Hanabi la miraban preocupados, mientras ella enfocaba los objetos a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación, y ya no tenía puesta la ropa de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó, nee-sama? Te encontré ayer desmayada en la calle, nos preocupaste mucho.

Hinata se descolocó ante eso. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Se deprimió ante eso.

-¿Entonces… nada fue real?

Hanabi la miró confundida.

-No sé de qué hablas. –y Hinata suspiró pesadamente, deprimiéndose.

-Oye, Hanabi. No es gracioso. –dijo Neji mirando a Hanabi con una mirada reprobatoria. De repente Hanabi se echó a reír.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, hehehe…

-No entiendo… -murmuró Hinata, confundida. Neji le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Hanabi, haciendo que ella se quejara del dolor.

-No fue un sueño, Hinata. Hanabi solo estaba burlándose de ti. Esta mañana fui a recogerte al apartamento de Naruto, pero como te desmayaste Kushina al ser la única mujer presente te cambió de ropa. Tuve que traerte cargada en mi espalda hasta aquí, incluso traje tu uniforme, que ya se había secado.

-¿Eh? –musitó ella, alegrándose. -¿Fue real?

Neji asintió, y Hinata sonrió inconscientemente.

-¡Qué bueno! –exclamó ella feliz. Neji y Hanabi se miraron confundidos, pero luego sonrieron. Hinata ni siquiera estaba avergonzada porque Kushina la había visto desnuda.

Hinata sabía que estaba en paz con Naruto, pero aun Sasuke y Sakura… tenía que hablar con ellos pronto. Sonrió, aprovecharía para verlos mañana.

Su padre regresó del trabajo al medio día, ya que era sábado. El patriarca Hyuuga se alegró mucho al ver a su hija sana y salva, pero le dio una reprimenda a su hija por lo sucedido. Sin embargo se sintió feliz al ver que Hinata ya no se veía pálida, y tampoco tenía ojeras. El Uzumaki realmente había cuidado de ella.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-Aquí es… -murmuró Sakura, viendo la dirección de aquella casa. Era bastante grande y espaciosa con jardines amplios. -¿Qué clase de personas son los padres de Naruto?

-Hmp. No lo sé. –bufó Sasuke. -¿Ya es hora de entrar?

-Sí, vamos.

.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Hinata?! –exclamó Sakura sorprendida al ver a Hinata en la gran sala de aquel lugar. -¡Ahora si no te escapas! ¡Tenemos que hablar contigo!

-Espera… -murmuró Sasuke, detallando a Hinata. Ella se sonrojó ante eso. –No estás pálida. Tampoco tienes ojeras. ¿Qué pasó?

-U-Ummm… verán-

-¡Oh, ya han llegado-ttebane! –exclamó Kushina, haciendo presencia en el lugar. – Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, Minato y Hanabi están en el jardín de atrás. ¡Tenemos toda una barbacoa allá afuera!

-¿Una barbacoa? ¿Se refiere a un asado? –preguntó Sakura confundida, a lo que Kushina asintió.

-Hmp. ¿Dónde está el dobe?

-¿Dobe? –preguntó Kushina confundida, a lo que Sakura reaccionó.

-¡A-Ah! Es que Sasuke-kun le dice así a Naruto, mientras que Naruto le dice "Teme". –dijo Sakura, intentando imitar la última palabra como lo diría Naruto.

-Heeee… ya veo. Naruto aún no ha llegado. ¿Lo esperarán aquí?

-Sí. Además tenemos que hablar con Hinata un momento. – dijo Sakura, a lo que Hinata respingó nerviosa.

-Entiendo. Entonces cuando estén listos vayan a reunirse con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras Kushina desaparecía de la escena. Inmediatamente, los ojos jades y amenazantes de Sakura se clavaron en Hinata.

Hinata se puso nerviosa. Esto se iba a poner feo.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué nos has estado evitando? Entiendo que tú y Naruto tengan problemas, pero este no es el modo de solucionarlo, ¿sabes? Verás… Naruto nos contó que gracias a ti él se reencontró con sus padres. No debes creer que él quiere disculparse contigo solo por agradecimiento. Él… realmente te aprecia, Hinata, al igual que nosotros. No olvides eso. ¡¿Además por qué tienes que evitarnos a nosotros?! ¡Somos tus amigos!

-Sa-Sakura-san…

-Sakura… creo que hay algo… -murmuró Sasuke, entrecerrando la mirada. Hinata se cubrió con sus brazos, como si el Uchiha tuviera visión de rayos X.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Y-Yo… ya estoy mejor. –dijo Hinata, con un poco de temor. -Na-Naruto-kun y yo hablamos el viernes en la tarde, y… arreglamos las cosas.

-¿Eh…? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Sakura, a lo que Hinata asintió sonriendo. -¿De verdad? –Hinata volvió a asentir. -¿Pero…cómo…?

-¡Lamento haber actuado así estos días! ¡Perdónenme! –exclamó ella, inclinándose ante ellos. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron, algunas cosas de Hinata no cambiarían.

-Yo soy quien debería estar molesta. –dijo Sakura. –Pero soy consciente de tu situación Hinata, así que todo está bien. Te perdono.

-Hmp. Supongo que yo también.

-Gra-Gracias. Muchas gracias.

-Sin embargo no deberías olvidar que somos tus amigos y estaremos ahí para ti. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Sí. –respondió Hinata, sonriendo.

-Espera, ¿el viernes en la tarde? –pregunto Sasuke, percatándose de algo. -¿Cómo fue que se encontraron Naruto y tú el viernes en la tarde? Tú habías salido del instituto varias horas antes.

-E-Eh… verán, yo…

-¡Ya llegué-ttebayo! –se escuchó la voz estruendosa del rubio, a lo que Sakura suspiró. Había interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno. A los segundos pudo verse a Naruto entrar en la sala, con Neko-chan en sus brazos. Entonces se percató de la situación.

-¿Trajiste a Neko-chan? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, no podía dejarlo solo. –y tras dirigirle un par de palabras al gato, lo soltó para que caminara libremente.

-Sí que eres inoportuno, dobe. –bufó Sasuke.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías hablado con Hinata? –le preguntó Sakura, algo molesta.

-Hehehe… ¿ups? –rio el rubio nervioso, rascándose detrás de la nuca. Hinata se sonrojó, le encantaba la sonrisa de Naruto. Pero Sakura tenía una cara de querer matarlo.

-Habla, Hinata. ¿Cómo se encontraron Naruto y tú si había salido horas antes? –insistió Sasuke, y Hinata se tensó.

Así, Hinata les contó a Sasuke y a Sakura lo sucedido –intentando omitir partes vergonzosas bajo la lluvia- , mientras se disculpaba varias veces. Naruto solo pudo suspirar ante eso, Hinata nunca cambiaría.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?! –le reclamó Sakura, enojada. -¡En ese estado, bajo la tormenta…! ¡Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si Naruto no te hubiera encontrado!

-Ummm… estaba visitando a mi madre.

-No soy tonta, Hinata. ¿Tanto tiempo, bajo la lluvia? ¡Tienes que cuidar un poco más de ti!

-Pe-Pero ya estoy bien… -murmuró Hinata, jugando con sus dedos. –Naruto-kun cuidó de mí…

Sakura notó como Hinata se sonrojó un poco, y se extrañó. Miró a Naruto, quien parecía no percatarse de ello.

-Hinata. –la llamó Sakura.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo…darte un abrazo?

-¡¿Eh?! –eso la dejó fuera de base. Pero terminó por asentir, y Sakura corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Dios, nos preocupaste demasiado estos días! ¡No vuelvas a alejarte así! –reclamó Sakura, aferrándose a Hinata. La chica correspondió al abrazo lentamente.

-S-Sí. Lo siento, Sakura-san. –murmuró Hinata sonriendo, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke sonreían viendo la escena.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Creo que necesitan "tiempo de chicas" –dijo Naruto, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Tu mamá tiene una barbacoa en el jardín de atrás. –escuchó Hinata la voz de Sasuke alejarse.

-El jardín de atrás, ¿uh? ¡Pero si esta casa es enorme-ttebayo! ¿Cómo será el jardín de atrás?

Cuando ya no se pudieron oír más las voces de Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura se separó de Hinata y la miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-Estás enamorada de Naruto. –afirmó.

¡¿Cómo la descubrió?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-N-N-N-N-No es cierto! –se excusó Hinata, enrojeciéndose y moviendo sus manos desenfrenadamente.

-¡Si lo es! Vi como lo mirabas… -le dijo Sakura picarona, codeando a Hinata.

-U-Ummm… ¡no es verdad!

-¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te gusta?! –exigió saber Sakura con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-A-A-A mi… no-no me gusta… -murmuró Hinata, nerviosa. –A-Además… yo-yo no le gusto…

-Hmmmm… -murmuró Sakura. –Estas enamorada de él, no hay duda. Ya admítelo.

-Yo-Yo no…

-Hinata… -le dijo Sakura, sonriendo confiada. – No sabes mentir. Estas enamorada de él, ¿no?

Hubo unos segundos en los que ninguna de las dos hizo nada. Sakura estaba expectante y Hinata solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, roja como un tomate. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura cuando vio a Hinata asentir lentamente, muy avergonzada.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡A-A-Ah! ¡No-No grites!

-Ups, lo siento. –dijo Sakura, dándose un golpe mental a sí misma.

-No-No se lo digas, por favor… -murmuró Hinata, sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Descuida, no le diré nada. ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

-Nada…

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!

-Él… creo que está enamorado de alguien más… -murmuró Hinata deprimiéndose, recordando cómo había escuchado decir a Naruto el nombre de Sakura mientras dormía.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –gritó Sakura llena de sorpresa, y un Naruto preocupado se dejó ver allí, al lado de Neji.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamó Neji, mirando para todos lados buscando algo sospechoso.

Sakura empezó a reír nerviosamente, mientras Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha muy sonrojada. Ahora Sakura lo sabía, pero por su reacción adivinaba que Sakura no le correspondía a Naruto. Sintió pesar de Naruto al ver que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

No pensó en aprovecharse de eso ni un minuto. En realidad sentía lastima por el rubio.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No es nada! ¡No es nada! –exclamó Sakura, riéndose nerviosamente. Casi habían sido descubiertas hablando de aquel tema.

Naruto bufó y Neji suspiró.

-Yo escuché un grito-ttebayo. –resopló Naruto.

-No hagan tanto escándalo. Hmp, las chicas de hoy en día… -murmuraba Neji, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Naruto lo siguió.

-Sa-Sakura-san… -murmuró Hinata, llamando la atención de Sakura. -¿A ti… quien te gusta?

-¡¿AH?!

-Ummm… pe-perdón si pregunté algo indebido.

-¡No es indebido, Hinata! Solo que… no te diré su nombre aun, pero… ¿sabes? Él es una persona maravillosa. Es muy decidido, y tiene un gran corazón. Puede que a veces se vea un poco serio cuando se requiere, pero cuando sonríe… tiene la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo. Es algo testarudo a veces, pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él. Podría decirse… que yo lo amo, Hinata.

-Ya-Ya veo… -murmuró Hinata, sonriendo con algo de falsedad. -¿No… me dirás quién es?

-Hehehe, es un secreto, Hinata. Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás. Solo te diré que tú lo conoces. Bien, ¿Entonces vamos con los otros?

-Si… solo… quiero buscar a Neko-chan. Iré en un momento. –dijo Hinata, sonriendo. Sakura asintió, y salió del lugar.

En cuanto Sakura salió de la sala, el corazón de Hinata se estrujó.

Esa descripción…

_Es muy decidido, y tiene un gran corazón._

Ciertamente a Naruto se le salía la decisión hasta por los poros. También sabía que el Uzumaki tiene un corazón muy grande. Un ejemplo claro era haberla salvado a ella de su soledad, y quererla ayudar a hablar con más personas.

_Puede que a veces se vea un poco serio cuando se requiere, pero cuando sonríe… tiene la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo._

Recordó el par de veces que vio a Naruto sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba la ira en el rostro de Naruto cuando peleaba con Neji, y también cuando él le gritó en aquel salón vacío. Y si se trataba de sonreír… Naruto tenía la sonrisa más maravillosa de todas.

_Es algo testarudo a veces, pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él._

Naruto era el rey de las personas testarudas. A él no le importaba intentar cosas que parecieran imposibles. Intentó enfrentarse a Neji a pesar de no tener oportunidad, y protestaba si algo no le gustaba. Sin embargo esa es una de las cosas que le gusta de Naruto.

_Lo amo, Hinata._

Si era así, ¿Por qué Sakura había reaccionado de esa manera cuando descubrió que a ella le gustaba el rubio?

¿Se estaría equivocando? ¿O Sakura era una excelente actriz?

Tal vez… tendría que esperar un poco más. Y seguir observando.

.

-¡Salud! –exclamó Kushina, levantando un vaso de jugo al aire. Todos allí la imitaron, gritando "¡Salud!"

-Ehh… bien, ahora… -decía Minato, mientras todos comían carne asada. – Queremos manifestarles a Hiashi, Neji y a Hinata nuestro agradecimiento. Por habernos reunido con nuestro hijo, les estaremos para siempre agradecidos. Cuando tengan algún problema, no importa de qué miembro de su familia se trate… nosotros haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo.

-Minato… -murmuró Hiashi sorprendido. –Ya dijimos que no fue nada.

-¡Fue mucho, Hiashi! Sin su ayuda, quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos hubiera tomado encontrar a Naruto por toda Konoha… les estamos muy agradecidos.

-Creo que están exagerando todo esto… -insistió Hiashi –No fue para tanto.

-¡No digas eso-ttebane! ¡Gracias a ustedes ahora tenemos a nuestro retoñito con nosotros!

-¡¿JA?! ¡¿Retoñito?! –dejó salir Naruto, quien casi se atraganta con el jugo. -¡No soy un retoñito-ttebayo!

-Vamos, vamos, no te avergüences hijo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que una madre halague a su hijo? –dijo Kushina, intentando molestar a Naruto. Minato lo veía en su mirada.

-Gah… pues ese no es un halago-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto algo molesto, mientras Sasuke se reía por lo bajo. -¡Deja de reírte, teme!

-Vaya Naruto, tienes una madre muy particular. –dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… tú también… -murmuró Naruto derrotado, y volteó a ver a Hinata - Hinata es la única que no… ¡¿Ah?! –sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver que Hinata también se reía. -¡Hinata, no te rías de mi-ttebayo!

-Hahahaha, lo siento… es que…hahahaha…. Es muy gracioso… -decía Hinata con dificultad a causa de la risa. Naruto se sintió derrotado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Le gustaba ver a Hinata reír. Aunque se estuviera riendo de él.

.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y alegría. Los adolescentes se juntaron para hablar mientras que los adultos hicieron lo mismo. A Hinata le costaba integrarse a la conversación, pero hacia lo que podía.

-¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas? –propuso Hanabi, sonriendo. Sasuke y Neji la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡¿Jaaaaa?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No somos niños, Hanabi! –protestó Neji.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Incluso si se es adulto no debe perderse el espíritu infantil. –protestó Hanabi.

-Podríamos intentarlo. La casa es bastante grande. –opinó Sakura, a lo que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Jugar a las escondidas? No, ella definitivamente no podía… no sabía cómo… ¿y si hacia algo mal?

-¿Qué opinan ustedes dos, Sasuke-kun, Hinata? –preguntó Sakura, mirándolos.

\- Pues ya qué. –murmuró Sasuke algo fastidiado, a lo que Sakura sonrió. Sakura miró a Hinata, quien se veía algo asustada. -¿Hinata?

-E-E-Eh… yo…

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no, nee-sama! ¡Vamos, será divertido!

-Divertido… pe-pero yo…

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Neji nos buscará! –exclamó Hanabi emocionada.

-¡¿Ahhhh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¿Prefieres esconderte? –preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-… Tienes razón, contaré.

.

-Son como niños, ¿no? –comentó Kushina, viendo a Neji contar tapándose los ojos mientras los demás corrían a esconderse.

-Todo es plan de Hanabi. –dijo Hiashi. –Sabe que Hinata nunca ha podido jugar con otros niños…

-Oye… Hiashi. ¿Te importaría hablarnos acerca de eso? Naruto nos comentó algo, pero seguramente tú podrás informarnos mejor.

\- ¿Para qué quiere saber eso, Minato-san? –le preguntó Hizashi, extrañado.

-Solo curiosidad. Es solo que nunca pensé que las personas tímidas sufrirían tanto.

-Probablemente… es algo casi tan malo como el bullying, solo que la gente no lo ve. –dijo Hiashi, reflexionando. –Quedan marcas psicológicas. Puede que Hinata se recupere ahora, pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Kushina, interesada.

-Siempre estará en peligro de volver a recaer. Así como acabó de pasar hace algunos días. Al mínimo contacto con alguna sensación que le recuerde-

-Naruto no la dejará sola-ttebane. –interrumpió Kushina, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. –Él siempre estará con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Minato, sorprendido.

-Hehehehehe, por nada. Tal vez pronto Hinata pueda llamarme suegra-ttebane.

Hiashi escupió su jugo de la impresión.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

.

Hinata corría nerviosa por la casa, buscando donde esconderse. Ya todos habían encontrado un escondite, pero ella seguía vulnerable. Al escuchar como Neji estaba próximo a terminar de contar, se alarmó. Corrió escaleras arriba, tropezándose un par de veces.

-¡Allá voy! –escuchó a Neji gritar.

El miedo y los nervios la invadieron, y entró a una habitación al azar. Se encontró en una habitación con una cama, una mesita de noche y un closet que se confundía con la pared. ¡Ahí! ¡Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse! Se apresuró hacia aquel closet, abriéndolo y entrando en él. Cerró la puerta del closet rápidamente, y se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Ay!

Sólo que no se había sentado en el suelo. Sino en las piernas de alguien. El closet no era muy amplio.

-¿Hinata?

-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na…

-¡Voy a encontrarloooooosss! –escuchó canturrear a Neji en el pasillo.

-Shhhh… no hagas ruido-ttebayo. –susurró Naruto. Hinata se ruborizó.

Escucharon los pasos de Neji por el pasillo, lentos y sigilosos.

-Sasuke, te estoy viendo.

-Maldición.

Hinata se tensó. Ya habían encontrado a Sasuke, no tardaría mucho para encontrarlos a ellos. Cuando sintieron los pasos de Neji dentro de la habitación, Naruto se aferró a Hinata por la cintura inconscientemente por el temor a ser encontrado, a lo que Hinata se sonrojó.

Afortunadamente el closet no era tan obvio, ya que parecía que era parte de la pared.

Cuando Neji salió de la habitación, Naruto suspiró aliviado. Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -susurró.

-No hagas ruido. Neji aún podría encontrarnos-ttebayo. –susurró él, a lo que Hinata asintió nerviosa.

.

La tarde transcurrió, y poco a poco todos fueron encontrados. Después de Sasuke, Sakura fue encontrada debajo de una cama, y Hanabi –quien casi no fue encontrada- estaba escondida detrás de un escritorio.

Pero aún había un problema.

-Vaya, esos dos sí que son buenos. Y pensar que Hinata nunca había jugado a las escondidas… -murmuró Neji.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlos? Ya han pasado dos horas, sería mejor buscarlos en serio. –comentó Sakura.

-Hmmm, está bien.

Neji, seguido de Sakura, Sasuke y Hanabi buscaron por los diferentes lugares de la casa. Decidieron no hacer ruido mientras buscaban, tal vez así le darían la sorpresa, ¿a quién encontrarían primero? Recorrieron las habitaciones, hasta llegar a una en particular.

-En esta tampoco están. –comentó Neji, suspirando.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hanabi, apuntado hacia la pared. Entonces Neji miró bien, y se percató. ¡Había un closet ahí!

-¿Miraste ahí, Neji? –preguntó Sakura, a lo que Neji negó. Sakura se acercó a abrir el closet, y cuando lo abrió vio algo que la enterneció.

Naruto y Hinata, ambos dormidos. Hinata estaba recostada en el pecho de Naruto y apoyaba su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Naruto, mientras que éste mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Al parecer habían tardado en encontrarlos, y terminaron durmiéndose.

¿Quieren saber qué pasó? Naruto había terminado quedándose dormido por tanto esperar, y Hinata tímidamente decidió aprovechar la situación y recostarse en el pecho de Naruto. Claro, ella también cayó dormida.

-¿Están ahí?

Cuando Neji vio la escena, se quedó helado. Iba a matar a Naruto.

-¡Vaya, nee-sama! –Comentó Hanabi –Si que eres picarona, hehehe.

-Hmp. –bufó Sasuke.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Y luego un grito de niñita se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Ok no...

Ya quisieran ustedes que eso terminara ahí, Naruto asesinado por Neji y Hinata casandose con un multimillonario, pero no U.U

Esto continuará en el próximo capítulo.

Les cuento que Boruto ya se estrenó, y yo me estoy muriendo por no poder verla. ¡Y los spoilers solo me hacen sentir mal, así que decidí dejar de verlos!

Quiero decirle a J. A. Uzumaki que me empecé a ver Charlotte (que me lo recomendó) , y está muy bueno! Amo la contrariedad que hay entre Yusa y Misa, aunque el ultimo capítulo estuvo impactante... lo dejaron en la mejor parte, desgraciados!

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review! Sin ustedes mi motivación sería menor, ustedes son la gasolina de este fic, asi que ¡mil gracias!

Y gracias tambien a aquellos que dejan esta historia en Favoritos - que aunque dejar fav sin comentar es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo se les agradece-

**Chelsea: **¿Y a ti que te van a tocar? Si eres una plaaaaaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaaaaa

¡No es cierto!

**Chelsea: **Ok, ok, no es cierto, pero tampoco es que tengas mucho.

*se cubre* Cállate, pervertida.

Y no se preocupen, porque...

**Este fic continuará...**

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	21. Cap 20: El Plan Comienza

¡Hola a todos! ¿Como han estado?

Bien, aqui les he traído un nuevo capítulo. Ahora que las cosas han regresado a la normalidad entre Hinata y Naruto, las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes.

¡Solo queda agradecerles a todos los que han comentado este fic! Y tambien aquellos que dejan en favoritos o followers, se les quiere.

Los personajes me pertenecen en un mundo de los sueños donde hay unicornios, pero en éste mundo le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

Sin mas que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

**El Plan Comienza**

**.**

**.**

**E**l lunes llegó. Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, ¿y de qué forma? Hinata había vuelto a estar con sus amigos, y los cuatro estaban felices por eso. Caminando tranquilamente hacia el instituto, Sasuke y Sakura notaron que Hinata no tartamudeaba tanto junto a ellos, y sonreía más seguido.

Ambos se miraron, confundidos. ¿Qué le había hecho Naruto a esa chica?

-¿Hacer que Hinata pueda hablar con más naturalidad? –preguntó Sakura confundida ante las palabras de Naruto.

-Es como un plan para que Hinata no tenga miedo a expresarse-ttebayo.

-¿Hinata… quieres eso?

La chica asintió, algo avergonzada.

-Quiero poder hablar con los demás normalmente… Se-Sé que será difícil pero… yo quiero luchar. Quiero intentarlo. No quiero rendirme, y quiero luchar por superarme aunque sé que será muy difícil. –dijo Hinata, a lo que los tres amigos sonrieron.

-¡En ese caso deberíamos empezar por Shion-ttebayo!

-¡Ni de broma! –exclamó Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, Shion ha estado con nosotros últimamente. –Le dijo Naruto.- Si es así, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella y Hinata sean amigas?

-Naruto. –lo llamó Sasuke. –Puede que Shion se haya comportado muy bien últimamente, pero hay que estar alertas. Ella no es muy buena persona que digamos.

\- Nadie es perfecto-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, y miró a Hinata. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Sí.

.

-¿Qué…?

Los ojos de Shion parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas al ver que Hinata se había integrado al grupo de nuevo. De repente una rabia interna la invadió por dentro al verla hablar con Naruto tan confiadamente.

-¡Shion!

-¿Ah? –musitó ella, apenas fuera de sus pensamientos.

\- Mira, te presento a Hinata. Ustedes dos no habían hablado mucho, ¿verdad? –comentó Naruto, empujando a Hinata frente a Shion. La chica se enrojeció, a lo que Shion alzó una ceja.

-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo soy… Hyuuga Hinata… -murmuró Hinata, avergonzada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, no entendí, ¿podrías hablar más alto?

-U-Umm…. Hinata…. Yo… mucho… gusto… -musitaba con dificultad.

-Ah… eres Hinata, ¿no? Ya sabía tu nombre. Es un placer. –dijo Shion sonriendo fingidamente, a lo que Hinata la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Shion solo se enojó ante eso. –_"¿Quién se cree esta? Es una niña. ¿Cómo puede llamar la atención de Naruto tan fácilmente?"_

-¡Bien, ahora que se han presentado esto será más fácil-ttebayo!

-Naruto, eres un idiota. –le dijo Sakura, algo molesta.

_-"Bien, no puede ser tan malo. Como dicen por ahí: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Esto puede resultar a mi favor. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Karin de nuevo…" _–pensó Shion con un tic en su ojo.

.

Había logrado escaparse de esos cuatro a la hora del almuerzo para ir a hablar con Karin con la excusa de que la habían llamado a la sala de profesores. Si le preguntaban a Shion si seguiría estando con ellos la respuesta era sí. De esa manera no le sería tan difícil manipular la situación.

Además esperaba que Karin le diera una mano. Ella ha arruinado el autoestima de chicas millones de veces antes de maneras muy estratégicas y de métodos muy variados, entre ellos la humillación pública, ella era la reina en arruinar a las personas –en especial a las chicas- y lo mejor: nadie se daba cuenta de que ella era la causante.

Tenía suerte de conocer a Karin desde hace mucho. Sino la pelirroja le estaría cobrando un precio.

-Maldito Hyuuga, maldito Hyuuga, maldito Hyuuga… -susurraba Karin. Se encontraba en la azotea, Shion le había pedido que se encontraran allí.

-¡Karin! –exclamó Shion al verla recostada en el alambrado, con los brazos cruzados y maldiciendo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Uy, pero que carácter el tuyo. ¿Pasó algo?

-El maldito de Neji… el muy maldito…

-¿Qué hizo Neji?

-Shion, sabes que estoy en el equipo de artes marciales mixtas, ¿no? –Shion asintió - Pues Neji también… él… ¡él fue seleccionado para el campeonato de artes marciales! ¡Debía ser yo, pero el maldito se ha adelantado de nuevo! ¡Es un miserable! ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre me lleve la delantera! ¡¿Puedes creer que nos hicieron enfrentar para decidir quién iría a competir?! ¡¿Y quién crees que ganó?!

-¿Neji?

-¡SI! Y lo peor… cuando íbamos a empezar a pelear… me dijo…

_-"Normalmente no tengo piedad al pelear cuando se trata de chicas. Pero al ver que estás tan desesperada por ganar haré una excepción"_

-Pude sentirlo… pude sentir cómo no luchaba con todo su potencial… El muy miserable se estaba burlando de mí… él tomó algo preciado para mi… y ahora yo… le haré pagar con algo preciado para él….

-….

-Shion. No me importa en qué términos estés con la prima de Neji ahora. –Dijo Karin abruptamente, mirando a Shion- Vamos a arrancarle cada trozo de autoestima a esa chica.

Shion sonrió malvadamente.

-Qué oportuno. Necesitaba tu ayuda justo para eso. –murmuró Shion, maquiavélicamente. -Está acercándose a Naruto de nuevo. No se lo permitiré.

-También… aprovecharemos para hacer algo con Sakura. Es hora de quitarle a Sasuke-kun de las manos.

* * *

-Ummmm…. Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Naruto confundido al ver a Neji almorzar en la misma mesa que ellos.

-Estaré con ustedes de ahora en adelante. –concluyó el Hyuuga, y siguió comiendo.

-¡¿JAAAA?! ¡¿Por qué-ttebayo?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –opinó Sakura, y Sasuke asintió. – Sería bueno tener a uno más.

-¡Me golpeaste muy feo en la casa de mis padres! ¡Ve con tus amigos-ttebayo!

-Ustedes son mis amigos. Además estabas peligrosamente cerca de Hinata. –dijo Neji, sonriendo un poco. Naruto se extrañó. A su lado, Hinata escribía muy concentrada en una libreta. Neji suspiró. –Desde el incidente de aquella pelea, no soy visto con muy buenos ojos. Fui perdonado, pero algunas personas aún tienen precauciones. Claro, mis amigos me abandonaron una vez se enteraron de lo que había pasado así que me di cuenta de que no era una amistad verdadera. Los amigos están allí en las buenas y en las malas, y si no pudieron estar en las malas para mí…

-Hummm… entiendo. Pues supongo que está bien. También soy responsable por eso, y le hicimos un gran daño a Hinata. ¡Claro que puedes estar aquí-ttebayo!

-Bienvenido. –dijo Sasuke, a lo que Neji asintió.

-Es bueno ver como nuestro pequeño grupo está creciendo. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Al principio solo éramos Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo, pero ahora tenemos a Hinata, a Shion y a Neji.

-¿Shion? ¿Quién es Shion? –preguntó Neji confundido.

-Es… ummm, como decirlo…. Una rubia escandalosa.

-Sakura-chan, no seas así-ttebayo. Shion ha mostrado ser una buena persona últimamente.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ella no está aquí porque ha ido a la sala de maestros.

-Humm… ya veo. –murmuró Neji, y vio a Hinata a su lado escribir, quien estaba sentada en medio de él y Naruto. -¿Hinata?

-¿Si? –preguntó Hinata, sin dejar de escribir.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo?

-Hasogare.

-¿Hasogare? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Sakura interesada. –No significa nada, ¿o sí?

-No. Es una palabra que inventé. La estoy usando para algo que escribiré, pero aún estoy planeando como hacerla.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué significa Hasogare?

Hinata sonrió levemente, con una risita entre los labios.

-Es un secreto. Pero no se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán.

Los cuatro se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Necesito ir al baño. ¿Podrías acompañarme, Naruto? –dijo Neji.

-¡¿JAAAA?! ¡Ve tu solito!

-¡Tú solo ven! –exclamó Neji, y lo jaló fuera de allí.

.

-Naruto…

-Neji, me estás asustando-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, al ver la actitud insegura de Neji. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al baño de hombres. Entraron allí, el cual estaba vacío. Neji suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Yo solo… quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi prima. Gracias a ti he logrado conocerla más, y nuestros lazos se han fortalecido. Realmente has cambiado su vida, no sabes cuánto. Yo estoy muy agradecido.

Naruto suspiró.

-Vaya, conque era eso. Me asustaste, creí que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Bueno… desde que conozco a Hinata solo he podido ver cómo le han pasado cosas malas, una tras otra… ahora ella intentará integrarse a los demás. Estoy pensando que podría presentarle a varios de mis amigos, como a Shikamaru, Sai, cejotas, Kiba, Shino, Chouji… y claro, a Ino y a Tenten. Pero a lo que me refiero es que… cómo decirlo… Neji, tal vez no te conté esto, pero cuando encontré a Hinata el viernes en la tarde ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué…? ¿Lloraba por…?

-¿Su madre? Sí. Pero también porque yo la hice llorar-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto con la voz un poco apagada.

Neji suspiró pesadamente.

-Ve al punto, Naruto.

-En el tiempo que llevamos con ella ya he tenido que verla llorar dos veces. No quiero verla así una tercera vez.

-¿Piensas que pasará algo malo de nuevo?

-Yo… bueno… no lo sé. Pero sinceramente no me extrañaría. Hinata estaba en una ambulancia dos días después de haber llorado en la cafetería, y yo le grité dos días después de que salió del hospital. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-¿Una cosa seguida de otra?

-Sí. Ni siquiera le da un respiro. Esta vez quiero asegurarme de que las cosas salgan bien-ttebayo.

-Tienes mi apoyo para eso, Naruto. Definitivamente te ayudaré. –dijo Neji convincente.

.

_Minutos después…_

Naruto casi se atraganta con su comida. Sakura y Sasuke estaban igual de sorprendidos, mientras que Hinata estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué Hinata está haciendo qué?

-Aprendiendo Juuken. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Neji relajadamente mientras Hinata tenía una cara de incomodidad. Se le había olvidado mencionárselos a ellos.

-¡¿Tú le estás enseñando?! –vociferó esta vez Sakura, a lo que Neji asintió.

-Hinata es del clan Hyuuga, de las ramas principales para ser exactos. Es necesario que ella y Hanabi aprendan Juuken.

-Simplemente no puedo imaginármela pelear. –dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿E-Esta mal? –murmuró Hinata, deprimiéndose.

\- Es que, bueno… -balbuceaba Sakura. – Simplemente me es difícil imaginarte aprendiendo Juuken, y menos usándolo.

-U-Ummm… -asintió Hinata con la mirada algo oscurecida, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Una cálida mano. Hinata miró con sus ojos aperlados a la persona a su lado.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo en que practiques Juuken. Pero sé que eres capaz. Por dentro eres muy fuerte-ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata, sonrojándose. Bajó la mirada, roja como un tomate pero sonriendo. –Me-Me esforzaré.

Los otros tres sonrieron también. Solo esperaban que Hinata no saliera lastimada de alguna forma. Pero en manos de Neji, ella debería estar bien.

-¿Uh? Si es porque ambas son de la rama principal, ¿eso no haría que Sasuke también tuviera que aprender a pelear el estilo de pelea del clan Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto apuntando a su amigo.

Sasuke asintió.

-Ya lo hago, dobe.

-Eh… ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

-¡Gah! ¡No grites, usuratonkachi! –exclamó Sasuke tapándose los oídos.

-¡Pudiste haberme ayudado en la pelea contra Neji, teme!

-Es que era divertido ver cómo te apaleaban.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –todos rieron ante la escena, a excepción de Naruto quien aún seguía atónito. -¡Maldito teme, no me ayudaste-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto mientras Sasuke formaba una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Todos rieron ante eso.

Siguieron hablando un rato animadamente.

-Por cierto, Hinata. Quiero que conozcas a algunas personas. ¿Está bien? –preguntó Naruto. Sin embargo frunció el ceño al ver a Hinata tensarse.

-U-Ummm… ¿a-a-a quienes?

-Son algunos de mis amigos. Sakura-chan, Sasuke y Neji los conocen también. Veamos… ¿por quién deberíamos empezar?

-Podemos repartirnos para presentarles a todos, ¿no creen? Es buena idea.-comentó Sakura.

Hinata tragó grueso. Eso no lo solucionaba. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo, tenía que esforzarse para hablar con otras personas.

Sakura por otro lado miró a Naruto. Había algo mal en él. ¿O acaso era su imaginación?

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Naruto la presentaría con Kiba y Shino.

Sakura la presentaría con Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

Sasuke la presentaría con Lee y Tenten.

Su primo Neji la presentaría con Sai.

Todo estaba listo. Ahora se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, así que Sasuke fue el primero en hacer su debut. Guiando a Hinata a través de los jardines del instituto, Sasuke llevo a la chica hasta el lugar en el que Lee y Tenten hablaban.

-Es en serio, Lee. ¿No podrías cambiarte el peinado de vez en cuando?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Tenten? Este peinado me recuerda a Gai-sensei, su llama ardiente viviendo dentro de su determinación… ¡Gai-sensei es mi ídolo!

-Gah… pues Gai-sensei debería cambiarse el peinado, empezare a confundirlo con una brillante bola negra de bolos.

-Oigan ustedes dos. –dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo, antes de que Lee pudiera hacer algún nuevo argumento sobre la llama de la juventud de Gai-sensei, quien de joven no tenía nada.

-Sasuke-kun. –dijo Lee sorprendido. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quiero presentarles a alguien. –dijo Sasuke, mientras Hinata se ocultaba tímidamente tras él. Sasuke la empujó un poco, haciendo que ella se parara al frente de ambos. Hinata agachó la cabeza, completamente roja.

-E-E-E-E-Esto…. Yo-yo-yo soy…. Hummm….

-Eres Hinata, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tenten. Hinata la miró sorprendida.

-¿Có-como lo sabes?

Tenten sonrió.

-He oído mucho de ti por parte de Naruto, Sakura e Ino. También nos encontramos en el pasillo aquel día cuando ibas saliendo de la enfermería, ¿recuerdas?

-E-Es verdad… -murmuró Hinata, intentando sostenerle la mirada a Tenten.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la prima de Neji! –exclamó Lee mirando a Hinata.

-¿La prima de Neji? ¿Tú eres su prima? ¡Entonces fuiste a quien Neji golpeó en la pelea con Naruto! –exclamó Tenten sorprendida. Hinata asintió. –Ya veo… eso explica muchas cosas, ¿entonces tu apellido es Hyuuga?

-S-Sí.

-¡Y bien! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, prima de Neji? –exclamo Lee energéticamente.

-So-soy Hinata… -murmuró ella chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices frente a ella. Los nervios eran visibles en su rostro. –E-Ese es mi nombre….

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Entonces que te trae por aquí, Hinata-san?

-Yo… y-yo… - balbuceaba Hinata, mientras Lee y Tenten la miraban curiosos.

-¿Tu…? –preguntó Tenten, curiosa.

-Yo-yo…. -¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? Las dos personas frente a ellas la miraban confusos. ¡Habla Hinata, di algo! ¡Lo que sea!

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Sasuke detrás de ella.

_¡Di algo, Hinata! ¡Di algo!_

_-_¡SEAN MIS AMIGOS, POR FAVOR! –Gritó ella de repente, inclinándose frente a ambos. Lee y Tenten la miraban aturdidos. Por otro lado, Hinata en su posición de reverencia mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ahora?

Hinata no podía ver nada a su alrededor mientras pacientemente esperaba que alguien hiciera algún sonido.

_Alguien, ¡diga algo!_

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –escuchó decir a Tenten.

-¿Uh? –murmuró ella, levantando la cabeza y mirándolos con ojos esperanzados. Pudo ver la sonrisa que llevaba Tenten en su rostro, mientras que Rock Lee asentía sonriente detrás de ella.

-Soy Tenten, y este de aquí es Rock Lee. Llevémonos bien, Hinata. –dijo Tenten, extendiéndole la mano y Hinata la tomó, sonriendo un poco.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Esa fue una gran demostración! ¡La llama de la juventud de Hinata-san arde! ¡Voy a hacer diez mil flexiones en celebración! –dijo Lee, y Tenten y Hinata rieron por la expresión graciosa de Rock Lee, mientras Sasuke asentía con una sonrisita confiada en su rostro.

La Hyuuga había dado un buen primer paso.

.

_Mientras tanto, cerca de allí…_

Un rubio tomaba una bebida, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se encontraba pensativo, y solo alguien lo sacó de su concentración.

-Naruto. –dijo una voz, palmeando su hombro.

-Sakura-chan….

La chica se sentó al lado de su amigo, viendo la expresión consternada del rubio. Sakura se sorprendió, ayer no lo había visto así. Tal vez su sospecha del día anterior era cierta, algo estaba molestando al rubio. Naruto estaba muy feliz porque había arreglado las cosas con Hinata, ¿entonces qué pasaba ahora?

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-¿Dónde… está Hinata? –murmuró él, mirando el césped.

-Aún sigue con Sasuke-kun. El siguiente es Neji, la llevará con Sai. Pero dime que sucede.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, y su expresión se hizo más culpable. Sakura se extrañó.

-Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde días antes de que me reconciliara con Hinata-ttebayo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Yo… temo que Hinata ya no confíe en mí. –murmuró Naruto, tomando un poco de césped en un puño y apretándolo. –No confiaba completamente en nosotros antes, y ahora tiene más razones para no confiar en mí. Con tan solo pensar que le hice daño y que puede volver a pasar… hace que me odie-ttebayo.

-Naruto… -murmuró Sakura en un tono reflexivo.

Era cierto. Aun esa duda seguía persistente en su mente, torturándolo… y aunque Hinata parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, él aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. Todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa.

-Puedes arreglarlo, ¿sabes? –dijo Sakura palmeando su hombro.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el muchacho con voz afligida.

-Pasa más tiempo con ella. Demuéstrale que cambiaste y que no volverá a pasar. ¿O acaso… va a volver a pasar?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó él, poniéndose de pie. – No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir nunca.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Unas citas con la psicóloga no te vendrían mal. Si quieres asegurarte de que no vuelva a pasar, esta es una buena opción.

Naruto lo meditó.

-Lo haré.

No quería ir con la psicóloga, claro que no. Pero con tal de que eso no volviera a pasar…

Lo haría por Hinata.

.

-Este es Sai. –dijo Neji al lado de su prima en el estudio de arte, donde un joven pálido pintaba sobre un lienzo. Hinata se sintió nerviosa ante el extraño frente a ella, que pintaba concentradamente. Neji la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta que ambos se pararon al lado del muchacho. El joven quien sintió una presencia a su lado, dejo de pintar y los miró.

-Neji. –dijo Sai, sonriendo como él sabía hacerlo. Entonces vio a la persona quien se escondía tímidamente tras él. -¿Uh? ¿Ella es…?

Neji sacó a su prima de su escondite, soltando un respingo de sorpresa. Sai la miró detenidamente, nerviosa y titubeante. La chica balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Sai solo viró la mirada, y siguió con su pintura. Hinata solo pudo deprimirse ante eso. Pero de repente la pintura de Sai le llamó la atención, y se paró a su lado para ver mejor la pintura. Era un ave majestuosa, pintada en colores de tono azul.

-Es hermoso… -murmuró Hinata. –Me encantan los colores…

Sai la miró. Hinata se intimidó, ¡seguramente había dicho algo malo!

-Gracias. Se ve que tienes buen ojo para el arte. ¿Te gusta alguna clase de arte?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, y luego sonrió.

-De hecho escribo poemas e historias. Es mi pasatiempo. –dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero de repente se tapó la boca. ¿Cómo había dicho todo eso sin ponerse nerviosa?

-Ya veo. Seguramente eres muy buena, Hinata-san.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo…? -¿cómo sabía él su nombre?

-Todos conocen la historia de la chica que fue golpeada por su primo. –dijo Sai, pintando, mientras Neji fruncía el ceño tras de Hinata. –Supongo que ya no eres tan desconocida, Hinata-san.

-Ya-Ya veo… -dijo Hinata sonriendo. –Me-me-me gustan tus pinturas.

Sai la miró fijamente.

-¿Quieres ver más?- Hinata sonrió emocionada.

Neji solo pudo mirar sonriendo a su prima mientras ella se emocionaba tras ver las pinturas de Sai, una por una.

Su prima estaba haciéndose fuerte, poco a poco. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente seria el turno de Sakura y Naruto. Pero mientras tanto…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –refunfuñaba Sakura por su celular, mientras ella, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban por el pasillo. El atardecer había llegado, y con ello el fin de clases. – Si… sí... ¡¿En quince minutos?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que la tienda cierra en quince minutos?! ¡Intentaré llegar! –tras eso colgó.

-¿Sakura-san?

-Tengo que irme. Se supone que esperaríamos a Naruto, pero… ¡realmente tengo que irme!

-No-No hay problema. Yo-yo-yo puedo esperarlo. –dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos sonrojada.

Sakura sonrió, Hinata realmente no sabía disimular sus sentimientos por Naruto. Hasta Sasuke alzó una ceja, confundido.

-¡Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Hinata! ¡Me llevaré a Sasuke-kun! Ya sabes… para que tengan tiempo a solas… -dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo.

-¡¿E-E-E-E-Eh?!

-¡Bien, Sasuke-kun! ¡Vamos! –exclamó ella, tomando del brazo a Sasuke y llevándoselo a rastras.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo.

.

Se encontraba recostada contra la pared, frente a la puerta cerrada del consultorio de la psicóloga. Había escuchado que Naruto empezaría una serie de sesiones con la psicóloga todos los días al final de clases durante dos semanas, hasta Tsunade le había dado un permiso especial al rubio de poder salir 20 minutos antes cada día antes de que terminaran las clases.

Naruto se puso nervioso cuando le había preguntado el porqué de las sesiones. ¿Cuál era la razón?

-Buen trabajo, Naruto. –escuchó Hinata decir a una mujer a través de la puerta. –Has tomado la decisión correcta en pedir estas sesiones.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Naruto rascándose la nuca y con una expresión cansada. Esperaba ver a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata esperándolo, pero se sorprendió al ver solo a Hinata.

-Hinata…

-U-Ummm… Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san tuvieron que irse antes. A-Al parecer Sakura-san tenía que llegar en 15 minutos a una tienda.

-Ya veo. –dijo Naruto, bostezando. -¿Estuviste esperando por mi todo este tiempo?

-S-Sí.

Naruto sonrió. Definitivamente iba a enmendar su error y a recuperar la confianza de Hinata.

-Bien, vamos.

-Si.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, y fueron hacia la salida del instituto, hablando de trivialidades. Naruto no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver a Hinata sonreír de esa manera. Ella en realidad… lo había perdonado. De repente se detuvo, y Hinata se detuvo también.

-¿Qué sucede?

Hinata no pudo saber ni cómo ni porqué, pero de repente Naruto la había agarrado entre sus brazos, como teniendo miedo de que ella se fuera. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella y suspiró entrecortadamente.

-¿Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun?- preguntó ella, poniéndose roja. Naruto solo la apretó más. Hinata de repente se preocupó, ¿Qué le sucedía a Naruto?

-Perdóname… perdóname Hinata… -murmuraba Naruto con la voz apagada. - no quiero volver a lastimarte así otra vez.

Así que era eso… Naruto aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

-Naruto-kun… no es tu culpa.

-Si lo es. –bueno, si era su culpa, pero Hinata no le diría eso.

-Ya todo está bien. T-Tú estás arrepentido, y eso es lo que importa.

-Eso no es suficiente-ttebayo. Pedí esas citas porque quiero controlar mis problemas de ira. –murmuró Naruto con la voz apagada. - No tenías por qué ser víctima de eso… me voy a esforzar en mejorar. No quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun… a veces las personas se lastiman unas a otras, y es normal. –Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto de esa forma, se veía tan… adorable en cierta forma. Su corazón latió fuertemente. Y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. - Sin embargo, siempre que se quiera mejorar, pueden superar los obstáculos. Puede que algún día me lastimes, o yo te lastime a ti… pero lo arreglaremos, ¿verdad?

-Pero… yo no quiero verte llorar así otra vez. –murmuró Naruto. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Y no quiero que me odies…

-Yo no te odio. Y tal vez en algún momento tenga que llorar, pero las cosas se solucionarán. Siempre lo hacemos.

-Te oyes tan segura…

-Es porque confío en ti.

¿Confiaba en él? ¿Hinata aún confiaba en él? Oh, gracias a Dios…

-¿De verdad….? A pesar de las cosas horribles que te dije…

-S-Sí. A pesar de todo.

Pudo sentir como Naruto soltaba una sonrisita.

-Tienes razón. Me esforzaré por mejorar.

Solo queda decir que Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban, y cuando Naruto se separó de ella, ésta se había desmayado completamente roja.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Hinata?! ¡La apreté demasiado fuerte-ttebayo!

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Si, creo que la apretó demasiado fuerte...

**Chelsea:** A que estás teniendo pensamientos lascivos...

¡Claro que no! ¡Degenerada!

Para contarles:

**1**. Estoy creando una historia en inspiración del fic "Permitiéndose amar". Será mi primera historia en Wattpad, y solo la empezaré a subir cuando ya esté terminada. Tal vez avise por aquí cuando empiece a subirla, y si a alguien le llama la atención le agradeceré que se pase por allí. ¡Ah! Y si alguien sabe hacer portadas de Wattpad, ¡por favor vengan a mi! Tengo una ya hecha, pero quiero explorar mejores opciones. Lo que hice no me convence del todo.

**2.** Si tienen canciones que puedan recomendarme para inspiración, les agradecería mucho. Dicen que la música siempre ayuda, y quiero ir adelantando los capítulos de este fic. Por eso si alguien tiene canciones -preferiblemente japonesas, coreanas o asiáticas- les agradecería mucho. ¡Las canciones en inglés y en italiano también son bienvenidas!

**3.** Últimamente he estado con los ánimos bajos, pero supongo que todos pasan por ahí alguna vez u.u . Pero hay que tener ánimos, y el tiempo se me va a recortar. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Intentaré seguir actualizando este fic. Después de todo hice una promesa conmigo misma para terminarlo, y por eso no lo abandonaré.

**4.** He visto que muchas autoras tienen páginas de Facebook, y me he estado cuestionando si hacer una. ¿Que dicen? ¿Es una buena o mala idea? Aún estoy indecisa.

**5.** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews. Algunos me hacen quedar perturbada. Como alguien que dijo "Si al tenerte en fav te estoy tocando una teta entonces al seguir leyendo estoy haciendo mucho más e.e" ¡Hahahaha eso si que fue perturbador! Al igual muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan follows o fav, o aquellos que simplemente vienen a leer. _Se les quiere, población invisible._

_Ay Narutin, estaba preocupado por si Hinata aun confiaba en él *población haciendo "Awwww"*_

Esperen el próximo capítulo porque se viene... ¡Chan Chan Chaaaaaaan! ¡El regreso de Jiraiya! Es todo lo que voy a decir.

_#HashtagSoyCoolPorqueDoySpoilers #HashtagDeHashtag #TengoHambre(EquisDe)_

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	22. Cap 21: Piezas en el Tablero

Sin comentarios.

Mi estómago se está abriendo como agujero negro.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-ttebasa.

¡Hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Chelsea: **Discúlpenla. Cuando tiene hambre se vuelve una cavernícula. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Piezas en el Tablero**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre de cabello blanco y considerable edad arribaba a la ciudad de Konoha. Aquel hombre, cuyo cabello era puntiagudo y ondeante con el viento, caminó por las calles de Konoha antes de tomar un taxi hacia su destino.

Antes de subir al taxi, el hombre aspiró aire.

-Hace rato que no respiraba este aire tan familiar. –dijo el hombre nostálgicamente.

.

Minato y Kushina se encontraban dentro del apartamento de Naruto. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que Naruto aún no había llegado del instituto. De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es a esta hora?

Kushina se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras Minato la miraba desde atrás. Pero cuando Kushina tomó el pomo de la puerta sintió como alguien introducía una llave.

-¡No puede ser!

Kushina abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con Jiraiya, quien intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura. De repente vio a Kushina ahí parada, sintiendo que un aura asesina desprendía de ella. Su cabello rojizo se ondeaba por sí solo, y sus ojos brillaban maquiavélicamente. Entonces Jiraiya supo de inmediato que estaba muerto.

-¡¿Ku-Ku-Kushina?! –tartamudeó el hombre, asustado y sorprendido de verla ahí. Más atrás pudo ver a Minato, ¿habían regresado?

Jiraiya sintió miedo cuando vio a la llamada Habanero Sangriento empezar a desprender su aura demoniaca. Miró a Minato en busca de ayuda, pero éste solo se paró detrás de Kushina tronando su puño maquiavélicamente mientras miraba a Jiraiya con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO-DATTEBANE! –se escuchó gritar por toda la cuadra.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –y ese fue el grito siguiente.

.

_Un rato después…_

Un Jiraiya adolorido se encontraba sentado frente a Minato y Kushina en el sofá. El hombre se sobaba la cabeza adolorido, ya que ese fue el mayor blanco para los golpes de Kushina. Minato también le dio su par de golpes.

-Está bien, lo lamento, lamento no haberle dicho nada a Naruto.

-¡Tampoco nos dijiste lo del orfanato! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Naruto estuvo en un orfanato?! –escupió Kushina.

-Por cierto, Jiraiya-sama, gritas como niñita. –dijo Minato, y Jiraiya lo miró asesinamente. Pero el aura maquiavélica de Kushina lo sacó de su ensueño.

Jiraiya carraspeó, intentando concentrarse.

-Me temo que omití ese pequeño detalle. Después de todo, saqué a Naruto del orfanato a los seis años. Cuando al fin pude contactarme con ustedes fue un año después… pero esa fue la única vez que pudimos hablar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para comentarles que Naruto había estado en un orfanato. Además… ya me imaginaba la reacción de Kushina.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?! ¡Naruto sufrió allí dentro!

Jiraiya suspiró.

-Pero al menos estaba fuera del peligro de posibles Uchihas rencorosos. Naruto es un Namikaze bajo el apellido de un Uzumaki. Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo hijo de Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, a quien creíamos muerto. Por eso cuando hablé con ustedes les pedí todos los detalles sobre su escape.

Kushina y Minato suspiraron pesadamente.

-Me alegra que estén de vuelta. No quería que Naruto supiera sobre sus padres, si se sabía era peligroso que la información se filtrara. Lo que menos quería era poner en peligro a Naruto, sin embargo el chico cada vez era más y más insistente. Sabía que tenía que decírselo en algún momento pero… realmente… quería mantener a salvo a Naruto.

-Lo entiendo… -decía Minato- Sabia que tus razones no eran malas, Jiraiya-sama. Pero debiste darle alguna esperanza a Naruto. Por lo que oímos, Naruto tuvo ciertos momentos de… desestabilidad por culpa de eso. –Kushina asintió a su lado.

-Sí, lo sé… -murmuró Jiraiya. –Pensé en decírselo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero si le hubiera dado alas, solo se habría puesto más insistente y tal vez las cosas hubieran terminado peor.

-¡Tampoco debiste dejar tanto tiempo solo a nuestro hijo-ttebane! ¡Eres un pésimo padrino!

-Tenía que hacerlo. Y no podía llevarme al muchacho de un lado para otro, él necesita estabilidad. Tampoco podía involucrarlo con mis investigaciones.

-¿Con tus novelas pervertidas? –preguntó Kushina alzando una ceja.

-No, a decir verdad… En todo caso, ya que ustedes están aquí, hay algo que deberían saber.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Kushina.

-Deben saber que todo este tiempo… no he estado viajando solo por mis libros. He estado investigando otras cosas.

-¿Uh? –musitaron ambos, sorprendidos.

-Al parecer… -Jiraiya hizo una pausa y su mirada se transformó en seriedad completa- el legado de la Tragedia de Kurama aún no ha terminado. – al oír esto, Kushina y Minato se quedaron helados.

* * *

_Ese mismo día en la mañana…_

Esa mañana, Naruto y Hinata caminaron juntos hacia el instituto.

-¿En dónde están Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san? –preguntaba Hinata, mientras que caminaba junto con Naruto hacia el instituto. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, después de todo se había quedado sola con Naruto.

-Hmmm… no lo sé. A veces el teme y Sakura-chan se van adelante-ttebayo. Se cansan de esperarme. –bufó Naruto.

-Ya-Ya veo… -murmuró Hinata, mirando al frente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oye… Hinata. –murmuró Naruto algo dudoso. Estaba dudoso en si preguntar o no.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace algunos días. Más bien… desde el día que te encontré bajo la lluvia.

Hinata se puso roja. ¿Qué iba a decirle Naruto? Pero dijo que era algo que lo inquietaba, ¿entonces que era?

-Hinata…quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

-S-Sí.

-¿Tú… has intentado suicidarte?

De repente Hinata frenó en seco, y Naruto al notarlo la imitó. Vio como la mirada de Hinata se apagó un poco, y miraba hacia el suelo. Naruto se preocupó ante eso.

-¿Có-Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hinata con temor. -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Hinata… entonces tú… -Hinata asintió con temor, recordando aún ese fatídico día.

_._

**_Cuatro años atrás…_**

_Solo tenía a su padre y a su hermana. Sin embargo su padre tenía su propia vida, y su hermana también. De hecho, sabía que su vida había perdido sentido desde hace tiempo, pero se había esforzado en negarlo. Se había esforzado en seguir con su vida normalmente, había intentado cambiar su destino…_

_Pero había fracasado._

_Solo quería descansar. Quería olvidarse de aquellas promesas de su madre, de la soledad llena de opresión, de la Hinata que no podía sonreír con sinceridad. Tan solo quería cerrar los ojos, y nunca volver a abrirlos. Ya no tenía ganas de levantarse en las mañanas, no tenía motivación para hacerlo. Las únicas dos personas en su vida, su padre y su hermana, no eran motivaciones suficientes para continuar. _

_Y el mundo de ellos tampoco giraba alrededor de ella._

_Ya estaba cansada de todo. Era una cobarde, sí, pero simplemente ya no quería seguir más. No tenía sentido seguir con vida…._

_Se sentía muerta por dentro. No había luces en su vida que la llevaran a la felicidad. No podía seguir. No quería seguir. Y las lágrimas en sus ojos ya parecían haberse acabado. El mundo era gris para ella._

_Seguramente su padre y su hermana se pondrían tristes, pero ellos se mejorarían con el tiempo. Estaba segura de eso. _

_Ella solo era visible para su familia. Ser completamente invisible no cambiaría las cosas. Solo esperaba que su padre y su hermana la perdonaran algún día por su decisión. Sabía que su primo Neji no lloraría por ella, y su tío a veces era un hombre muy frio como para llorar._

_Era el fin del camino._

_-¡NEE-SAMA! ¡NEE-SAMA, ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡NEE-SAMA! ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA, NEE-SAMA! ¡POR FAVOR!_

_-¡A UN LADO, HANABI! ¡VOY A TUMBAR LA PUERTA!_

_-Estoy cansada de todo… -murmuró Hinata en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentada en el suelo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y la puerta atrancada. Era un lugar a donde no llegaba la luz del sol. De repente se desplomó al suelo, mientras tragaba la última pastilla de aquel tarro de pastillas que antes estaba lleno, y caía desplomada al piso._

_Hanabi había pillado a su hermana cortarse las venas un par de veces. Por eso tenía miedo de que su hermana intentara algo peor. _

_Y lo había hecho._

_-¡NEE-SAMA!_

_-¡HANABI, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA!_

_Envenenamiento por sobredosis._

_._

_Hanabi lloraba desconsolada al lado de la camilla de su hermana que era arrastrada por el pasillo. No… su hermana no podía morir. No podía…_

_De repente en una puerta fue detenida, y ya no se le permitió avanzar más._

_-Nee-sama… no puedes morir… no puedes…_

_._

_El médico les había informado que Hinata había consumido grandes dosis de Eszopiclona*, afortunadamente habían sido rápidos en llevarlos al hospital. Hanabi se alegró al saber que su hermana estaría bien. Le habían hecho un lavado de estómago a tiempo, y al parecer la sobredosis de las pastillas tenía efectos secundarios en su sistema nervioso._

_Sin embargo si hubieran dejado pasar más tiempo, su hermana hubiera podido estar en verdadero peligro._

_._

_Hinata veía aturdida a su hermana, la cual lloraba aferrada a su mano. Para una niña tan pequeña debió ser traumante ver algo como aquello, Hanabi con solo nueve años se había asustado mucho al ver a su hermana así. Hanabi lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, aferrada a la mano de su hermana. Hinata solo pudo ver por la ventana, deseando poder cerrar los ojos otra vez._

_Hiashi solo veía angustiado a su hija. Ya había perdido a su esposa, no perdería a su hija también. Aunque madre e hija se parecieran tanto físicamente, no dejaría que Hinata corriera el mismo destino._

_._

_Días después..._

_Hanabi pateó el balón hacia su hermana, pero Hinata no lo pateó de vuelta. Quería que su hermana volviera a ser de nuevo la misma de siempre. Había luchado para sacarla de su habitación, pero al parecer todo había sido en vano._

_Hinata tenía un permiso para faltar a clases debido al incidente. Hanabi decidió quedarse en casa para animar a su hermana, y Hiashi se había encargado de arreglarlo._

_-Nee-sama…_

_._

-Con el tiempo me recuperé poco a poco… Hanabi me ayudó. –decía Hinata mirando al piso. – Pero esa no fue la única vez que quise morir. Cuando estás solo sientes que no le importas a nadie, por eso… uhm… -batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, terminando el relato- lo siento, Naruto-kun, de seguro fue traumático escuchar algo como eso.

-Nada de eso. –dijo Naruto tomando las manos de Hinata entre sus manos. La chica se sonrojó. – No vuelvas a pensar nada de eso. Ya todo está bien. Y no estás sola. Nos importas, nos importas mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hinata le sonrió.

-Sí. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti. Fuiste la primera persona que pudo verme de verdad. Nunca podré pagarte esta deuda.

-No es una deuda que pagar, Hinata. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

-¿Eh? –murmuró ella, viendo sonrojada al muchacho frente a ella, el cual sonreía. Sin poder evitarlo, ella también sonrió. De repente, por alguna razón, Naruto quería acariciar su mejilla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo…

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Ahí están! –escucharon una voz escandalosa, y de repente Shion había cruzado la calle para encontrarse con ellos.

-¡Shion! –exclamó Naruto sorprendido. La chica se acercó a ellos, animadamente.

-¿Uh? ¿Y Sasuke y Sakura?

-No lo sé. Tal vez se fueron en una cita romántica-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto burlón.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué estarían en una cita romántica? –preguntó Hinata.

-¿No lo sabes? A Sakura-chan le gusta Sasuke. –comentó Naruto.

-¿Eh?

.

"- _Él es una persona maravillosa. Es muy decidido, y tiene un gran corazón. Puede que a veces se vea un poco serio cuando se requiere, pero cuando sonríe… tiene la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo. Es algo testarudo a veces, pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él. Podría decirse… que yo lo amo, Hinata."_

.

-¡E-Eso es imposible! –exclamó la Hyuuga, y ambos la miraron. -¡Sasuke-kun no tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y no es testarudo!

-¿Uh?-soltaron Naruto y Shion sorprendidos. De repente Hinata se sintió descubierta, y empezó a reír nerviosamente. Naruto y Shion la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Durante el camino hacia el instituto, Shion intentaba llamar la atención de Naruto, acaparando la conversación. Hinata se sintió un poco triste ante eso, pero no, no podía rendirse, no podía desconfiar de Naruto…

Ella confiaba plenamente en él.

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan!

La sorpresa con la que se toparon en el instituto no era nada bonita. Sakura se encontraba sentada en su silla, tenía algunos moretones y golpes en su rostro. Sasuke a su lado veía el rostro de Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sakura-san! –exclamó Hinata esta vez, y los tres se acercaron rápidamente. A Shion no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero fingió preocupación.

-Ah… estoy bien, esto no es nada. –dijo Sakura, restándole importancia a la situación.

-¡Claro que es algo! –reclamó Naruto.

-Sakura-san… ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Ayer, la mamá de Sakura la había llamado para pedirle que comprara un condimento especial para hacer la cena. Sin embargo, la tienda cerraba en 15 minutos, y me jaló a mí por el pasillo. –explicaba Sasuke.

-Sí, recuerdo eso. –dijo Hinata.

-Compramos el condimento, y luego Itachi me llamó, necesitaba una tuerca especial para reparar su moto, así que fuimos al lugar donde podríamos encontrarla. Le dije a Sakura que no tardaría, y que me esperara fuera del lugar.

-¿Itachi? –preguntó Hinata.

-Es el hermano mayor del teme. –dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, unas chicas aprovecharon para emboscarme. –dijo esta vez Sakura. –Reconocí a una de ellas, su nombre era Tayuya. Ella es de este instituto, sin embargo las otras eran de otro instituto, lo sé porque llevaban sus uniformes puestos.

-¿Y entonces que sucedió? – preguntó Shion.

Sakura la miró filosamente, pero suspiró hondamente y continuó.

-Normalmente sería pan comido pelear para mí. Sin embargo eran seis. Y al parecer eran más fuertes que yo. Me emboscaron por completo. Cuando Sasuke-kun apareció, me defendió y las chicas salieron corriendo.

-Le dijeron que esto no se quedaría así. –dijo Sasuke, fastidiado. –Piensan volver a hacer algo.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró Sakura.

-No sé por qué, pero presiento que alguien está detrás de esto. Nos estaban siguiendo, esperando el momento en el que Sakura se quedara sola. Sin embargo no me di cuenta hasta que aparecieron. –dijo Sasuke. –Habrá que mantener a Sakura vigilada.

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Estoy bien! –exclamó Sakura, molesta.

-No lo estás. Esas chicas eran bastante fuertes. No sabemos con quién nos estamos metiendo. –dijo Sasuke. –Te mantendré vigilada. Necesitaré que tú también lo hagas, Naruto.

-Sí. ¡Protegeré a Sakura-chan a toda costa-ttebayo!

-Chicos… -murmuró Sakura sorprendida.

-Ustedes manténganse fuera de esto. –dijo Sasuke mirando a Shion y Hinata. – Shion no sabe defenderse, y Hinata apenas está aprendiendo a usar el Juuken.

-¡Eso es injusto! –exclamó Shion, molesta.

-No necesitamos preocuparnos por ustedes dos también.

Shion bufó, molesta. Hinata asintió, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada. Había tenido varias clases de Juuken con su primo, pero indudablemente… aun no era suficiente.

* * *

_A la hora del almuerzo…_

-¿Proteger a Sakura? –preguntó Neji, sorprendido de ver el estado de la Haruno. Se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería. Le habían explicado la situación a Neji, el cual estaba sorprendido de ver a Sakura golpeada.

-Volverán a actuar. Estoy seguro de eso. –dijo Sasuke.

-El instinto de un Uchiha, ¿uh? –murmuró Neji, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada. Sasuke se extrañó. Neji lo sabía, tal vez Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura… solo tal vez… aunque fuera algo muy pequeño.

-Neji-niisan… Sakura-san necesita-

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –dijo Neji. –Cuenten conmigo.

Naruto y Sasuke se aliviaron, sabían lo fuerte que era Neji. Además Naruto lo había confirmado en carne y hueso.

-¡En realidad no necesito-!

Sin embargo, Sakura fue silenciada cuando Sasuke le puso su dedo índice en la frente.

-Haznos caso.

Sakura terminó por asentir, sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo avergonzada. Hinata la miró, sorprendida.

_-"Sakura-san… ¿realmente te gusta Sasuke-kun?"_

De repente, los pensamientos de Hinata fueron frenados por un grito de sorpresa de Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! –gritó Naruto, mirando por la ventana.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

-¡Hinata, vamos!

-¡Ah!

Y Naruto la tomó de la mano, y la jaló fuera de allí. Shion miró la escena, echando humo por las orejas. Esto no se quedaría así.

.

-A-A-A-A-A-Ah… ummm…

-¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo-ttebayo! –animó Naruto.

Frente a ella, Kiba y Shino miraban a Hinata sin entender lo que pasaba. Se encontraban en el jardín, y de repente Naruto los había interrumpido.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Kiba, mirando a la chica titubeante frente a él. Olfateó un poco cerca de Hinata, a lo que ella se tensó.

-¡Oye, no hagas eso, cara de perro! –exclamó Naruto, molesto.

-Hueles a lilas… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Kiba, creo que ella está en nuestra clase. –dijo Shino, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de esas gafas negras.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca la había visto?

-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo soy… Hyuuga Hi-Hinata… -balbuceó ella. –Mucho gusto…

-¿Hyuuga Hinata? –preguntó Kiba. Hinata asintió. – Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto, Hinata. –dijo, soltando una sonrisa zurrona. Hinata lo miró, sorprendida.

_-"Se parece un poco a la sonrisa de Naruto-kun…"_

-Uhm… yo-yo-yo-yo que-quería decir que-que-que… umm… -Hinata balbuceaba, sin hacerse entender. Kiba y Shino la miraban, expectantes. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteo el rostro para ver a Naruto quien le sonreía, como diciendo "Vamos Hinata, tu puedes hacerlo". Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando concentrarse. Y así lo hizo, miro a las dos personas frente a ella, hizo una gran reverencia y gritó:

-¡SEAN MIS AMIGOS POR FAVOR!

Kiba y Shino la miraron sorprendidos. No se esperaban eso de ninguna forma. Hinata solo mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, en espera de una respuesta. Ciertamente no había sido la mejor forma de relacionarse por primera vez con alguien, pero con Lee y Tenten había funcionado.

-Ummm… supongo… ¿Por qué no? –murmuro Kiba, algo incómoda.

-Por mi parte acepto. –dijo Shino. –Kiba, tienes que mejorar tus relaciones sociales.

-¡Mira quién habla!

Hinata alzó la mirada, expectante. ¿Eso había sido un sí o un no? Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Esperaba que en un futuro pudieran llevarse bien.

-¡Oye! ¡Se más amable, cara de perro! –escuchó a Naruto detrás de ella. Kiba solo soltó un bufido en el aire, que hizo que Naruto se enojara.

-Ya, ya… -murmuró Hinata.-A-A-Al menos te-tengo más amigos a-ahora…

Naruto la miró, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír. Hinata se veía tan dulce, tan tímida, tan linda…

-Quita esa cara de pervertido, Naruto…-murmuró Kiba con sorna.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo no tengo cara de pervertido-ttebayo!

Y después de eso, Naruto y Kiba siguieron discutiendo de cosas que Hinata no entendía con exactitud. Pero ellos eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué peleaban? Tal vez la amistad también implicaba pelear algunas veces.

-No entiendo como una chica tan linda como ella se hizo amiga de un idiota como tú. –decía Kiba, riendo burlón. Luego miró a Hinata, quien estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. -¡Oye Hinata!

-¿Eh? –murmuro ella, saliendo de su ensoñación. Naruto solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a Kiba.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tú es amiga de este cabeza hueca? –preguntó, apuntando a Naruto. El rubio iba a protestar, pero Hinata habló antes.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun no es ningún cabeza hueca! –exclamó, poniéndose a la defensiva. –Él es una increíble persona, nunca se rinde, siempre ayuda a gente quien lo necesite como yo, siempre es fiel a sus amigos, es increíblemente guapo y… -un momento, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -¿Eh?

Naruto solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien? Pero de repente Hinata se había puesto roja, mascullando cosas inentendibles…

Y se desmayó.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata!

.

Cuando Hinata despertaba, se vio a si misma recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol. A su lado, Naruto estaba arrodillado, mirándola con preocupación. Kiba y Shino también se encontraban allí.

-Hinata… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-S-Sí… -murmuró ella, aturdida.

-¿No estarás enferma? –preguntó el rubio, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente. Ella se sonrojó, el tacto de Naruto era muy cálido.

-N-N-No, e-estoy bien… -murmuró, aturdida por tener al rubio tan cerca.

-Oye Naruto, quítate, no la dejas respirar. –dijo Kiba, agarrando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y quitándolo de encima de Hinata.

-Kiba, se más amable. De lo contrario, te quedaras solo y con muchos gatos. –dijo Shino.

-¡Con perros! ¡No con gatos! –exclamó el chico, molesto. Naruto y Hinata solo los miraban, sin entender. Ambos seguían hablando, ensimismados en su conversación.

-Hinata. –le dijo Naruto. Ella lo miró. –Ummm… como decirlo… Sakura-chan no está en condiciones de presentarte a Ino y los otros. ¿Te importa si lo hago yo?

-N-No, para nada. Digo, me parece bien. –dijo Hinata, nerviosa. Naruto solo pudo sonreír… esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en él… eran muy extraños.

.

-¡Es demasiado linda! –exclamaba Ino, viendo a la tímida Hinata frente a ella. -¿No crees, Shikamaru?

-Ugh, no seas tan escandalosa, Ino… -dijo Shikamaru, mientras a su lado Chouji comía una bolsa de papas.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Chouji mientras comía sus papas.

-Yo-Yo-Yo soy… -murmuraba Hinata.

-¡Es Hinata! ¿A que no es linda? –exclamaba Ino, sacudiendo a Shikamaru a su lado.

-Tch, que problemático… -murmuró él mientras era zarandeado por Ino.

-Hinata. –dijo Naruto, parándose a su lado. –Ellos son Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Mu-Mucho gusto… -murmuró Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hinata? –preguntó Shikamaru con una mirada perezosa en su rostro.

-Yo…yo quisiera… y-yo… -murmuraba Hinata, incómoda. ¡Había hecho esto ya tres veces y aun no se acostumbraba! –Y-Yo… ummm… ¡Quisiera que fueran mis amigos!

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji parpadearon, confundidos y sorprendidos ante eso. Pero de repente Ino se le abalanzó encima a Hinata, riendo como una loca y abrazándola.

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu amiga! ¡¿Quién no querría ser amiga tuya?!

-I-Ino-san… -murmuraba Hinata, aturdida ante Ino.

-¡Hasta mi nombre suena bonito viniendo de ti! –exclamó Ino feliz, mientras Naruto y Chouji miraban la escena algo perturbados.

-Qué problema… -murmuro Shikamaru. –Pero si quieres ser amiga mía, está bien… supongo… si alguien como Ino es mi amiga, ¿Por qué no alguien como tú?

-¡Oye, Shikamaru! –reclamó Ino, molesta.

-Mientras disfrutes de la comida también puedes ser mi amiga. –dijo Chouji sin dejar de comer.

-Solo no le digas gordo. Eso lo vuelve loco. –susurró Ino en el oído de Hinata. Ella solo asintió, confundida. Ino se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Y empezó a hablar de forma de que nadie más escuchara. –He oído todo acerca de ti. Soy amiga de Sakura, y… he escuchado muchas cosas. Como acerca de aquella pelea con Neji… o como cuando estabas enfadada con Naruto y los otros… Naruto no hacía nada más que verte con cara de que se iba a morir. Él estaba muy preocupado.

-¡¿E-Eh?! - ¿Naruto había estado tan preocupado por ella? Se sorprendió ante eso, pero también se sintió culpable por hacerlo preocupar.

-¡Seremos buenas amigas, Hinata! –exclamó Ino, feliz. Hinata solo asintió, sonriendo.

Poco a poco, estaba dejando de ser invisible. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Desde la ventana de la cafetería, unos ojos color violeta miraban la escena llenos de rabia.

_-"¡Karin! ¡Lo que estás haciendo no es suficiente! Tengo que actuar pronto…"_

Las clases comenzaron, y cada quien se sentó en su asiento. A decir verdad, el asiento de Hinata no había cambiado, y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura consideraban que ella estaba demasiado escondida y lejos. Tal vez sería bueno que cambiara de asiento.

El maestro Iruka daba la clase, y así transcurrió durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó la clase de Kakashi, quien les dio una buena noticia.

-¡Si! ¡Viaje escolar! –exclamó Naruto, feliz. Kakashi rodó los ojos, esa efusividad de Naruto nunca cambiaba… bueno, a excepción de cuando Hinata no quería dirigirle la palabra. Aún podía recordarlo.

-Bien, como sea. –siguió Kakashi. –Tenemos dos opciones: Las montañas nevadas o la playa. Se hará una votación el viernes, así que piensen muy bien que es lo que quieren.

-¿Uh? ¿Y por qué el viernes? –preguntó Naruto, desilusionado. -¡Hagámosla ahora!

-No, se oye como demasiado trabajo. –dijo Kakashi. –Prefiero posponerlo para el viernes.

Mientras tanto, Shion se acercó al asiento de Hinata. Era hora de comenzar, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo detrás de escena.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Hinata? –preguntó Shion amablemente.

-¿Uh? Pu-Pues… sería bueno ir a las montañas nevadas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la playa? –preguntó Shion.

-Ve-Vestidos de baño… -murmuró, sonrojándose por completo. Shion se extrañó. ¿Vestidos de baño? ¿Qué tienen de malo los vestidos de baño?

-¿Y eso por? –preguntó Shion con un tono un poco cortante. Hinata lo notó, pero no le prestó atención a aquello.

-No-No me gustaría qu-que me vieran… en vestido de baño. Es vergonzoso.

-¡No lo es! Si tienes un cuerpo bonito como el mío, no hay razones para angustiarse. Espera, no me digas que tienes un cuerpo feo debajo de ese uniforme. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Hinata se quedó callada, sonrojada. Ella no sabía si su cuerpo era bonito o feo, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es eso! –exclamó Shion y empezó a reír. –No te preocupes. Siempre podrías entrar al mar con una camiseta y unos chores.

-Pe-Pero yo…

-¡Sin discusiones Hinata! Tenemos que ir a la playa. ¿Puedes votar por ir a la playa? ¡Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!

Hinata miró a Shion por un par de segundos, y luego pensó. Ella quería ir a las montañas nevadas, no a la playa. Pero si Shion quería ir… ¿Quién era ella para impedírselo? Además no podía ser egoísta con su nueva amiga.

Hinata finalmente asintió, y Shion sintió como su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara. Esto iba a ser más interesante de lo que se espera.

* * *

-¿Akatsuki**?

Tras la pregunta de Kushina, Jiraiya asintió.

-¡Que nombre más estúpido-ttebane! ¡Hahahaha!

Jiraiya se dio un golpe en la frente.

-¡Kushina! ¡Esto es serio! –decía Jiraiya mientras Kushina reía a carcajadas. Minato solo lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros. -¡Naruto puede estar en peligro!

Ante eso, Kushina dejó de reír, y miró a Jiraiya asustada.

-¡No a mi retoñito! –exclamó Kushina, levantándose de un golpe.

-Kushina, por favor. –dijo Minato, haciendo que Kushina se sentara otra vez. Kushina lo miró, estaba serio pero no se veía alterado. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

-¡Minato!

-Cállense ustedes dos. Estos chicos eran fieles seguidores de Obito, ya que él era el líder de Akatsuki. –Decía Jiraiya mientras tiraba tres fotos sobre la mesa.- Sin embargo, el Akatsuki original fue disuelto tras la muerte de Obito. Y ahora…

-¿Y ahora?

-Pain los liderará. Se han vuelto a reunir desde hace dos años. –dijo Jiraiya, con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro. –Estas son las fotos que he conseguido. Que no los engañen. Obito estuvo a cargo de todos ellos desde el momento en el que nacieron. Fueron raptados, y también convertidos en esclavos mentales para Obito. Les llenó la cabeza de sus ideales. Obito estuvo a cargo de todos ellos hasta que cumplieron los diez años. Fue entonces que se dio la tragedia de Kurama.

-Y Obito murió. –completó Minato. -¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?

-Terminar lo que Obito comenzó. –dijo Jiraiya. -Amenazar a los cuatro clanes, conseguir sus secretos y técnicas especiales…

-Y matar al rayo amarillo de Konoha. –completó Kushina con el terror evidenciado en sus ojos.

.

.

_* __**Eszopiclona:**__ Pastillas usadas para dormir. Solo deben consumirse una vez al día._

_**__**Akatsuki**__ significa Amanecer._

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡No he olvidado este fic, minna!

Pero estoy actualizando mas o menos cada dos semanas. Por eso ya no es tan frecuente, pero las cuentas van en mi cabeza. Algunos comentarios decían que si Jiraiya ya sabía que Minato y Kushina estaban vivos... para los despistados ._. en el capítulo 12 se contó eso. Jiraiya pudo hablar una vez con ellos por teléfono, y en ese entonces Naruto tenía 7 años. Pero de resto no volvieron a tener comunicación.

**Chelsea: **¿Ya se te quitó el hambre?

No, ¿por que?

**Chelsea: **Porque no estàs hablando como cavernícola.

Eso es porque no soy un cavernicola ._.

A las personas que aún no han olvidado este fic, ¡mil gracias! Eso mueve mi corazón. Incluso por ahí algunos de la _población invisible _han comentado, y eso me hace feliz. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora si me disculpan, voy a vaciar mi nevera. ¡Mi estómago ruge!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**


	23. Cap 22: Tomando Medidas

¡Hola a todos! Vaya, hace rato que no me pasaba por aquí. Pero dije cada dos semanas, ¡y he cumplido!

**Chelsea:** Vaya, al fin eres responsable y te dignas de actualizar, ¿no?

Dije que lo haría cada dos semanas.

**Chelsea: ** ¿Y qué es este giro tan raro que está empezando a tener la historia? Tu mente está sin duda llena de cosas retorcidas.

Bueno, de aqui en adelante las cosas van a cambiar un poco. Ya se viene todo el asunto de Akatsuki... y el climax de una de las dos relaciones (Naruhina o Sasusaku). No sé, les dejaré para que adivinen.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-kun.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22**

**Tomando Medidas**

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien hecho, hijo. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Naruto se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras el fuerte sol iluminaba sus brillantes cabellos. ¿Y quién lo diría? Él aprendiendo a luchar. A decir verdad no le caería nada mal aprender algo de defensa personal. Así podría proteger a las personas cercanas a él, ¿no?

Aún puede recordar la insistencia de su padre para que aprendiera a luchar. ¿Por qué estaba tan obstinado con eso? Debe ser porque él es hijo de un Namikaze, ¿verdad?

.

_-¿Uh? ¿Aprender a luchar? –preguntó Naruto confundido._

_-Sí. –dijo Minato mientras masticaba un bocado de su cena. –Puede que tengas el apellido Uzumaki, pero como un Namikaze creo que debes aprender a defenderte Naruto. _

_Kushina asintió a su lado._

_-Naruto, a decir verdad… al ser un Namikaze de sangre, corres riesgos así que… para que tu padre y yo nos sentamos más seguros… queremos que aprendas a luchar. Minato y Kakashi-sensei te ayudarán._

_-¿Kakashi-sensei? _

_-Le enseñé casi todo lo que sé a Kakashi. Después de todo, él fue mi alumno._

_-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Sorprendente-ttebayo!_

_-Lo mejor será que entrenes en nuestra casa. En este apartamento no hay espacio para nada. –dijo Kushina, llevándose un bocado a la boca. –Naruto, es hora de que te mudes a vivir con nosotros. ¿Te parece que mañana lleves tus cosas a nuestra casa?_

_Naruto asintió lentamente. A pesar de que tenía diecisiete años, nunca había vivido con sus padres. Era ahora o nunca. _

_Y Jiraiya ya podría hacerse cargo del apartamento._

_-¡Bien, entonces pasado mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, Naruto! –exclamó Minato._

_-¡No se olviden de mí!_

_Los tres voltearon para ver a un Jiraiya haciendo mala cara, el cual momentos antes escondía su cara tras un periódico._

_-¿Ero-sennin también?_

_-Hm. Aunque no lo creas, este viejo tiene muchas habilidades que desconoces muchacho. Después de todo soy uno de los tres sannin legendarios._

_-No, no otra vez… -murmuró Minato._

_-¿Y eso? –preguntó Naruto._

_-Ah, es como… -decía Minato nervioso -un título de reconocimiento que se le da solo a personas excepcionales expertas en el combate. Aunque el título de sannin solo lo han alcanzado tres personas en la historia._

_-Es cierto. –dijo Kushina._

_\- Podría decirse que somos como una especie de ninjas._

_-Aunque no técnicamente. –dice Kushina atragantándose con su arroz._

_-¡¿En serio ero-sennin tiene un título tan sorprendente?! ¡Increíble! –exclamó Naruto mientras a Jiraiya le brillaron los dientes mientras mantenía su dedo pulgar en alto._

_-Eso fue cuando tu padrino tenía más energía… -dijo Minato riéndose entre dientes._

_-Oye, más respeto. Sigo siendo tan fuerte como antes. –dijo Jiraiya ofendido, tirándose en el sofá de nuevo._

_-¿Y quiénes son las otras dos personas?-preguntó Naruto curioso._

_-Bueno… -murmuró Jiraiya rascándose la nuca, nervioso. – Una de ellas es la directora del Instituto Konoha, Tsunade._

_-¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡¿TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN?!_

_-Guarda esa lengua, muchacho. –murmuró Jiraiya. –Si ella te escuchara terminarías haciendo parte de algún cráter en alguna pared. Aunque no lo creas, ella es bastante fuerte. –decía, mientras Naruto lo miraba sorprendido. Sabía que Tsunade pertenecía al clan Senju y asumió que por lo tanto debía saber algo de combate, pero nunca se imaginó que hasta ese extremo. Eso explicaba su famosa fuerza._

_-¿Y el otro? ¿Quién es el otro?_

_-Ahh… -murmuró Jiraiya nervioso. –Es alguien que tú no conoces. Es… Orochimaru. –dijo, y ante la mención de aquel nombre sus ojos se oscurecieron._

_Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. ¿Quién es Orochimaru?_

_._

-¡Naruto! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Minato! ¡Jiraiya! ¡La cena está servida! ¡Es ramen de cerdo!- gritó Kushina desde la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín.

-¡Wahhhh! ¡Ramen! –gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. A pesar de que hace un par de segundos estaba exhausto tendido en el suelo, parecía que Naruto siempre tendría energía para ramen.

La noche ya había llegado, y era hora de cenar.

-Minato. –dijo Kakashi, mirándolo. –Entiendo que quieras entrenar a Naruto, pero ¿estás seguro de ponerle tanta intensidad?

-Naruto debe estar preparado ante cualquier amenaza. –dijo Jiraiya, uniéndose a la conversación. –Konoha puede entrar en caos en cualquier momento, Kakashi. Si algo malo llega a pasar... Naruto debe tener una segunda carta bajo la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Akatsuki aparezca? –preguntó Minato.

-No lo sé. Puede ser hoy, mañana, la otra semana… pero sé que no tardarán en moverse.

-A decir verdad, estoy sorprendido. –dijo Kakashi. –El entrenamiento de hoy fue bastante intenso. Y no olvidemos que se perdió las clases de hoy. Yo llegué del instituto directo hacia aquí pero…

-Es por eso que eres su maestro, Kakashi. –dijo Jiraiya. –Puedes pasarle esta, ¿verdad?

-Oye… no lo cojas como costumbre. Entiendo la situación, pero necesito que vaya a clases mañana. ¿De acuerdo? Naruto puede entrenar cuando regrese de clases. Solo espero que no sea demasiado para él.

Minato asintió.

-¡MINATO VEN A COMER AHORA-DATTEBANE! –se oyó un grito del interior de la casa. Minato sudó frío.

-Ya-Ya voy, cariño. –dijo Minato, empezando a temer por su vida. Si Akatsuki no lo mataba, Kushina lo haría.

* * *

Naruto estaba molido. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido realmente duro, pero si algo tenía claro es que no se rendiría. Porque él nunca se rinde. Llegará al final sin importar que tan duro pueda ser el trayecto.

Su madre le había preparado un baño caliente, y casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por él, y el hecho de tener a tu madre ahora preparándote un relajante baño era algo que lo ponía emocional. No podía evitarlo, había vivido toda su vida creyendo que sus padres estaban muertos pero resultó que aún podían respirar, aun podían moverse y sus corazones aun latían.

Después de darse un baño, decidió acostarse a dormir. Después de todo estaba muy cansado y quién sabe si tendrá la fuerza de levantarse al día siguiente. Así que se acostó y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir.

Y de repente el pensamiento de Hinata vino a él.

Ella parecía estar bien ahora. Pero definitivamente aquellas imágenes de su llanto desesperado bajo la lluvia nunca se borrarían de su mente. Estuvo a punto de perderla definitivamente.

_¿Perderla? Estas hablando como si fueras su novio._

¡N-NO! Definitivamente no en ese sentido. Quería a Hinata como una amiga, nada más. Sí, eso era. Solo como una amiga.

¿Pero que eran aquellos sentimientos que tenía? Últimamente no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Hinata. Temía de las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca, o de la impresión que ella pudiera llevarse de él. Pero debe ser… debe ser…

-_"Tal vez temo hacer alguna estupidez y lastimar a Hinata de nuevo… "_

Porque no se lo perdonaría. Si lastimaba de nuevo a Hinata de esa manera… definitivamente no se lo perdonaría.

Hablando de eso… ¿Hinata se habrá preocupado por él porque no fue a clases?

Ojalá que sí.

* * *

-¡AH ME DUELE TODO-DATTEBAYO!

Cerca de allí, las aves volaron espantadas.

.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. –decía Sakura mientras los cuatro se encontraban en el salón. –De seguro Naruto no tardará en llegar.

-Sa-Sakura-san… -murmuró Hinata, avergonzada. –N-No insinúes… -y Sakura rio nerviosamente. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura habían pasado por el apartamento de Naruto, un Jiraiya en pijama les había abierto la puerta. Les dijo que Naruto se había mudado. Y como iban retrasados, tuvieron que caminar directo al instituto.

-Ese Usuratonkachi. –murmuró Sasuke molesto. -¿Acaso piensa faltar de nuevo?

-¡Wahhhh! ¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan lindo! ¡Te preocupas por Naruto!–exclamó Sakura, con corazones saliendo de sus ojos. Shion no comentaba nada, solo se molestaba en ver la puerta mientras se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo. Mientras tanto, escuchó la voz de Hinata.

-Sakura-san… ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Shion rio internamente.

-Ah, mucho mejor. ¿Ves? Ya casi no se me ve nada.

-E-Eso es cierto, pero-

-Tch. Debes tener más cuidado, Sakura. –dijo Sasuke tras ella. –O tendré que salvarte cada vez que estés en problemas.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró Sakura, sonrojándose. Hinata no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver al Uchiha darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Y de repente el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó.

-No puede ser. ¡¿Dónde está?! –exclamó Shion de la frustración.

-Ya déjalo, Shion. –dijo la voz de Ino tras ella. Shion dio un respingo, y se dio la vuelta. –Probablemente no venga hoy tampoco.

-No, yo sé que él vendrá. ¡Mi corazón me lo dice! –exclamó Shion al borde del nerviosismo.

Pero entonces llegó Kakashi-sensei, y las conversaciones tuvieron que quedarse para después.

-Ehhh… -murmuró Kakashi, escaneando el salón. Naruto no estaba en él. Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios. –Bien, primero que todo empezaremos con la votación para decidir a donde iremos en el viaje escolar.

-Ha llegado temprano, Kakashi-sensei.

-Gracias por la observación, Tenten. –dijo Kakashi con ironía, y todos rieron.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un adolorido Naruto detrás de ella. Hinata por instinto sonrió al verlo, pero al detallarlo mejor su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación. Naruto estaba encogido del dolor. Todos empezaron a rumorear.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó Hinata preocupada al verlo en ese estado. Se veía algo golpeado, y Naruto intentó sonreír, pero hasta eso le dolía.

-"_Sabía que esto pasaría…" _–pensó Kakashi al verlo. Shion de repente salió disparada de su puesto para abrazar a Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Shion? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! –decía ella mientras lo apretaba. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor. Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a él. -¡¿Qué te hicieron?!

-Ah… solo fue parte de mi entrenamiento.

-¡Suéltalo peli teñida! ¡Lo lastimas! –exclamó Sakura molesta, alejando a Shion de Naruto de un tirón.

-¡No me toques, pelos de chiche! ¡¿No ves como lo dejaron?! –exclamó Shion, completamente indignada. Luego miró a Naruto. -¡¿Quién te hizo semejante barbaridad?!

Naruto vio de reojo a Hinata quien lo miraba con preocupación evidente en sus ojos y se puso nervioso. Desvió la mirada.

-So-Solo es parte de mi entrenamiento-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca nervioso. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Entrenamiento? –preguntó Sakura.

-Ah… mi padre me está entrenando. Me enseñará a pelear-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto soltando una sonrisa zurrona.

-¿Naruto-kun está…? –murmuró Hinata.

-Naruto. –escuchó la voz de Kakashi. – Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Solo estoy estropeado, Kakashi-sensei. Se me pasará. –dijo Naruto, completamente convencido.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Kakashi, alzando una ceja. Naruto asintió. –Bien, entonces ve a tu puesto entonces.

-¡Yo te ayudo, cielo! –exclamó Shion, y cuando menos se habían dado cuenta Shion ya había agarrado a Naruto con un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Y un sentimiento indescriptible llenó el corazón de Hinata, mientras Naruto caminaba con ayuda de Shion de camino a su asiento.

_¿Cielo?_

De repente se sintió enojada. Hubiera querido ser ella la que ayudara a Naruto, pero por otro lado no podía ser egoísta. Naruto estará bien y eso es lo único que debe importar.

Detrás de ella, Sakura intentaba contener la risa.

.

Sasuke había votado por las montañas nevadas.

Sakura, Naruto y Shion habían votado por la playa.

Hinata miró con sus ojos aperlados el resultado parcial de la votación una vez más. La playa iba ganando. Estaba nerviosa, tendría que ir a la playa… no podía… no podía…

Miró hacia Shion, la cual le guiñó un ojo y moldeó con sus labios la palabra "Playa". Las votaciones continuaron, hasta que solo faltaba el voto de Hinata. Había un empate. Ella daría el voto decisivo.

-Hinata. –ella respingó ante la voz de Kakashi-sensei. -¿Tu voto?

Shion quiere ir a la playa, Hinata, hazlo por tu amiga…

_Y hazlo por Naruto. _Dijo una voz dentro de ella, y miró hacia donde estaba el rubio, el cual la miraba. Lo miró en busca de ayuda, cosa que Naruto notó. Pero no podía obligarla a nada. Naruto se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que escogiera la que ella quisiera.

-La-La playa. Escojo la playa.

Ya lo hiciste Hinata. Shion también estará feliz. Esto es por tu nueva amiga.

-Bien. Entonces la playa será. –dijo Kakashi. –Nos vamos la otra semana.

Shion sonrió, victoriosa. Esto se iba a poner muy interesante.

.

-¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer? –preguntó Shion molesta. Ella y Karin se encontraban en la azotea. La pelirroja bufó.

-Eso fue sólo el platillo de entrada. Sakura va a alejarse de Sasuke-kun. Pero tiene que ser paso a paso. Así que planearemos una trampa en ese viaje que hará que Sakura se moleste con Sasuke.

-¿Y con Naruto? ¿Qué haremos con Naruto?

-Lo contrario. –dijo Karin, y Shion le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se explicara. –Haremos que Naruto se enoje con Hinata.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-Tch. No importa qué le hagamos a Hinata, se recuperará si está cerca de Naruto. Por eso necesitamos apartar a esos dos. Y puede que no lo hayas notado, pero el corazón de Naruto puede ser bastante voluble algunas veces. Escucha, este es el plan.

.

-¡Sí! ¡Viaje a la playa! –exclamó Naruto por el pasillo. Él junto a Hinata y Kiba iban caminando, dirigiéndose a comer. Se encontrarían con Shino mas adelante. Sasuke y Sakura fueron llamados a la oficina de la directora para explicar lo sucedido acerca de las heridas de Sakura.

-Veo que estás bastante feliz. –dijo Kiba. –Espero que me dejen llevar a Akamaru.

-¿Akamaru? –preguntó Hinata confundida, y Kiba sonrió.

-Es mi perro. Es el mejor amigo que hay. Más que Naruto.

-¡Oye!

Hinata rio un poco, y luego lo miró.

-Sería genial si pudieras llevarlo. Pero creo que sería arriesgado llevar a un perro a la playa, y más en un autobús.

-Hmm… supongo que tienes razón. Oye Hinata, ¿Qué te parece si te presento a Akamaru después de clases?

-¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó ella emocionada.

Naruto mientras tanto los oía hablar animadamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hinata tenía que aprender a hablar con otras personas, pero el hecho de que hablara con tanta confianza con ese cara de perro lo hacía sentir dolido.

-¿Naruto-kun? –sintió una mano en su hombro, y él volteó a ver. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ah! Nada, solo que estaba un poco distraído… eso es todo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro! ¡Sabes que nada me derrota-ttebayo! –dijo, y ella rio.

–Sí, lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. –dijo, y se sonrojó un poco. Naruto rio, nervioso. Lo que no sabían es que alguien más los estaba observando.

.

Cuando Naruto llegó de clases, el entrenamiento con su padre comenzó. Minato estaba sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Naruto aprendía, y se sentía muy feliz. Al terminar el entrenamiento, la noche había llegado.

-Papá… -dijo cansado, y Minato lo miró. –Hay un… viaje a la playa la otra semana. Estaremos cuatro días. Y… me preguntaba… ¿crees que pueda ir?

Minato lo pensó. Los entrenamientos eran importantes, y un viaje a la playa en este momento sería algo… inoportuno. Pero entonces miró a su hijo a los ojos. Se estaba esforzando mucho, y no podía negarle ese derecho. ¿Qué clase de padre sería?

-Adelante. Puedes ir. –dijo, y Naruto sonrió. Pero aun así Minato no pudo evitar recordar lo que Jiraiya le había comentado.

.

_-¿Huérfanos?_

_-Los huérfanos de la lluvia. Konan, Nagato y Yahiko eran tres chicos excepcionales. Debo confesarte que durante un tiempo estuve cuidando de ellos, eso fue un poco antes de la tragedia de Kurama. Ellos eran realmente buenos chicos. Pero luego me enteré de que Nagato y Yahiko fueron asesinados, y ahora un hombre llamado Pain ha aparecido liderando Akatsuki. Lo que me trama es…_

_-¿Es?_

_-Que Pain tiene el mismo rostro de Yahiko. –dijo, tomando un sorbo de té y Minato lo miró, sorprendido. –No sé cómo es posible. Es el mismo, solo que tiene algunos piercings. No sé si es Yahiko o no, pero si lo es… Esto será duro para mí, Minato. Le cogí afecto a esos chicos. Y probablemente…_

_._

_Llegará el momento en el que tenga que matarlos con mis propias manos…._

-¡Si! ¡Viaje a la playa! –gritaba Naruto, emocionado. Minato carraspeó.

-Naruto. Tienes que esforzarte toda la semana que viene hasta el día del viaje. Haz que tu esfuerzo valga la pena.

Naruto asintió. Entendía la preocupación de su padre. Después de todo, no quería que su hijo estuviera desprevenido… pero había algo más. ¿Qué estaba ocultando?

* * *

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente y sin contratiempos. Hinata se volvió más unida a Kiba y Shino, y de vez en cuando Naruto no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Durante la semana, Hinata terminó su poema llamado "Hasogare", y emocionada vio su resultado. Naruto había insistido en verlo varias veces, pero ella no se lo había permitido. Hinata guardó aquel poema en un sobre de color blanco, y lo metió en su equipaje para ir a la playa.

No podía permitir que lo viera, aún no.

Y pronto, el día del viaje escolar había llegado.

_._

_._

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Se viene el capitulo del viaje escolar! *hace fiesta*

Bueno, en éste capitulo vimos a un Naruto torturado por los entrenamientos, ya que Minato estuvo sobreexigiendole. Y ya conocemos a Naruto, él siempre dará lo mejor de si.

**Chelsea: **Lo que pasa es que eres una sádica. Torturar al pobre Naruto...

Ah no, yo no fui *silba inocentemente*

Bien, Naruto empieza a profundizar acerca de sus sentimientos. ¿Descubrirá qué es lo que está sintiendo?

Agárrense de sus sillas porque lo que se viene va a estar que arde. Solo eso.

**Chelsea:** ¿Les dices que lo que se viene está que arde y los dejas con la curiosidad? Qué mala eres.

*risas malvadas internas*

**Chelsea:** Te estás riendo por dentro.

Quiero contarles que he estado productiva últimamente, así que ¡ya tengo página de facebook! Aunque la creé hace poco, si alguien se pasa por allí me haría feliz. Estoy como "MariaTheCharmix" (duh), y allí publicaré sobre las novedades aquí en fanfiction y en wattpad. Hablando de wattpad, mi primera historia ya está arriba, por si quieren pasarse a leer. ¡De paso, mil gracias!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	24. Cap 23: Fortaleza

¡¿Quién me extraño?! ¡Griten YOOOOO!

¡Hola a todos! Bien, aqui está el capitulo 23. Este será el primer capitulo de los que estarán en la playa.

Lamento la tardanza, ¡pero aqui está! Yo no los dejaría sin capítulo ^^

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, el hombre que le dio a este fandom un motivo para escribir sobre él.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Fortaleza**

**.**

**.**

Era sábado en la mañana. Hinata estaba emocionada porque el viaje pronto comenzaría. Kakashi-sensei llegó al lugar acordado, y todos subieron al bus. Hinata creyó que ir a la playa sería algo malo, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca había ido a la playa. Sería bueno experimentar, aunque el problema sería cuando tuviera que ponerse su vestido de baño. Sería… vergonzoso. Irían a Okinawa, y estaba emocionada por llegar.

En el bus, Naruto insistió en sentarse con ella. Hinata obviamente aceptó. Naruto simplemente no quería tener que ver a Hinata y Kiba acaramelados todo el camino, ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Llegamos. –dijo Kakashi, y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La playa era hermosa, el cielo azul y la arena tan blanca, además de ese mar tan provocativo que algunos no dudaron en correr hacia él y tirarse.

-¡Naruto-kun!

Entre ellos Naruto.

Ella, Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron rápidamente.

-Jaa… -suspiró Sakura, sabía que Naruto no tardaría en hacer una tontería. Sakura portaba un bonito sombrero de playa puesto, junto con una camiseta de color verde y unos chores cafés. Sasuke por su parte tenía puesta una camiseta azul y una pantaloneta. Hinata simplemente se había vestido con una camiseta de color lila y unos chores blancos. -¡Naruto idiota! ¡Sal del agua!

Naruto sacó la cabeza del agua y empezó a reír como loco. Se acercó a Hinata quien estaba cerca de la orilla y la jaló hacia el agua.

-¡Ah!

-¡Hahaha! ¡Esta agua está muy buena!

-Naruto… -murmuró Sakura cuando Naruto la salpicó de agua. -¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¡SHANAROOO! –y se abalanzó contra el rubio.

* * *

-Bienvenidos al hotel de Yohama, esto… -la recepcionista se quedó sin saber que decir al ver a medio salón empapado por el agua. Sakura solo veía a Naruto, queriendo matarlo. Por su culpa se había empapado. Naruto simplemente reía nervioso, mientras tenía algunos golpes en su cara por parte de Sakura.

-Esto… ¡Hola! –dijo Kakashi. –Somos del instituto Konoha. Hay una reservación grande aquí.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! Síganme por favor.

Los estudiantes fueron guiados a sus habitaciones, separando las habitaciones de los hombres de las habitaciones de las mujeres. Sakura y Hinata compartían habitación.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! –exclamó Sakura al ver el lugar. -¡Hinata, vamos al agua!

-E-Espera, Sakura-san. –murmuró Hinata nerviosa al ver por la ventana que los estudiantes con trajes de baño ya empezaban a correr por la playa. –N-No creo que pueda…

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un resfrío?

-No, no es eso… -murmuró Hinata, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Shion.

_"Si tienes un cuerpo bonito como el mío, no hay razones para angustiarse. Espera, no me digas que tienes un cuerpo feo debajo de ese uniforme. Es eso, ¿verdad?"_

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Sakura, ansiosa por tirarse por la ventana y correr hacia el mar.

-¿Cre-crees que tengo un cuerpo feo? –preguntó con temor, jugando con sus dedos. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

-¿Ja?

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban en el agua jugando. Se lanzaban chapotazos de agua, y se perseguían unos a otros. Hasta que Kiba habló.

-¡Tengo una idea! Juguemos a verdad o traga agua.

-¿Y eso que es? –preguntó Naruto, sin entender.

-Los otros te hacen preguntas, y si no contestas con la verdad entonces debes resistir dos minutos sin respirar bajo el agua. –dijo Shikamaru. –Simple.

-Hmm… ya veo. ¡Se oye interesante! –exclamó Naruto. –Así podré ahogar al teme. –dijo Naruto, apuntando a Sasuke. El Uchiha lo codeó. Estaría muerto si Naruto hace una pregunta inapropiada, y conociéndolo eso era bastante probable.

-¿Cómo sabremos que la persona no miente? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Puedo leer a las personas de forma que puedo saber si mienten o no, por más que escondan sus reacciones. Puedo saber si alguien miente. –y no era mentira. Shikamaru era increíblemente inteligente.

-Veamos… -dijo Kiba. –Shikamaru. –el mencionado se apuntó a sí mismo. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Temari?

-¡¿Ja?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!

-Sí, claro. ¿Sabías que se transferirá al instituto Konoha?

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Shikamaru con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Los demás sonrieron malévolamente. Con las manos en la masa.

-¡Mentiste! –gritaron, y empujaron a Shikamaru bajo el mar. Cuando salió dos minutos después, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Sigue el teme! ¡Sigue el teme! –gritaba Naruto emocionado, y Sasuke lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Bien, Sasuke. –dijo Kiba. –Es tu turno.

-Maldición. –murmuró, y los tres se sonrieron malévolamente. Naruto carraspeó.

-Oye, Sasuke-kun. –dijo Naruto con una voz muy dulce. -¿Has tenido sueños húmedos con Sakura-chan?

Kiba y Shikamaru casi se atragantan de la risa.

-No. –contestó el Uchiha, y todos quedaron helados. Hasta ahí había llegado la diversión.

-Bien, ahora Kiba. –dijo Shikamaru. -¿Te casarías con Akamaru?

-¡Claro! –Exclamó-¡Es el perro más fiel que existe! –dijo, y todos se quedaron perturbados.

-No miente… -murmuró Shikamaru, perturbado, pero rápidamente se recompuso. – Bien, ahora lo mejor para el final. –dijo mirando a Naruto, y éste se estremeció. –Dinos que sientes por Hinata. En aspecto romántico.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Piensa Naruto, piensa! ¡Oh no, tierra llamando a Naruto! ¡Tenemos un problema en la central! ¡Los motores están fuera de control! ¡Solicitar refuerzos! ¡Repito! ¡Solicitar refuerzos!

-N-Nada. –tartamudeó. Sasuke lo iba a ahogar, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces mira hacia allá y dinos que te parece. –dijo apuntando hacia detrás de Naruto. El rubio miró, y se quedó hechizado. Hinata y Sakura caminando, Hinata usaba un bonito vestido de baño de color azul oscuro de dos piezas, con una pequeña tela transparente rodeando su cintura. Su cabello azul se ondeaba con el viento, y su figura era… Se veía hermosa, y de repente su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. La belleza de Hinata estaba más allá de lo imaginable… Su corazón latió con fuerza… No entendía que pasaba. ¡Solo era Hinata en vestido de baño! ¡¿Entonces por qué-?!

-¡Mentiste! –gritaron tras de él, y los tres se abalanzaron hacia Naruto y lo ahogaron.

Mientras tanto Hinata buscaba a Naruto con la mirada. No lo veía por ningún lado, mientras que Sakura tras ella miraba perturbada hacia el mar. Sakura traía un bikini de color amarillo.

-Esos idiotas… -murmuró, perturbada.

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Nada de nada! –dijo, y empezó a reír nerviosa. Hinata la miró sin entender. Entonces a lo lejos vieron a Kakashi leyendo un libro tranquilamente bajo la sombra de una palmera. Hinata y Sakura quedaron perturbadas al verlo.

-E-Está usando la máscara… en la playa… -murmuró Sakura, perturbada.

* * *

Las preguntas entre los hombres continuaron, hasta que el turno fue de nuevo de Naruto.

-Esto será divertido. –murmuró Kiba riendo por lo bajo. –Naruto, si no contestas esta pregunta con la verdad pasarás tres minutos bajo el agua.

-¡No puedes decidir cosas por tu cuenta-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto molesto.

-Aquellos que apoyen esa noción, alcen la mano. –dijo Kiba, y los tres alzaron la mano. Incluyendo a Sasuke. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muchas gracias, teme.

-Tengo que vengarme por lo de Sakura.

Naruto quería matarlo.

-Bien, ahora que sabemos lo de Hinata, tengo que preguntar. –dijo Shikamaru. -¿No decías en primer año que estabas enamorado de Sakura?

-¡U-Un momento! ¡Yo no dije que me gustara Hinata-ttebayo! ¡Solo la quiero como amiga! ¡E-Es como una hermanita!

-¡Al agua! –gritaron, y los tres lo ahogaron bajo el mar. Naruto boqueó, y bajo el mar le pareció ver a alguien que se alejaba nadando bajo el mar.

* * *

_Unos minutos después..._

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura, alarmada. Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kiba lo sacaban a rastras del mar, dejándolo tendido en la arena.

-Creo que nos excedimos… -murmuró Kiba, nervioso. Sakura, quien sabía de clases de primeros auxilios, se abalanzó hacia el frente y empujó el pecho de Naruto una y otra vez, pero nada funcionaba.

-¡Llamen a Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Sakura, y una chica salió corriendo.

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó Hinata, preocupada, pero de repente Shion se abrió paso y empujó a Sakura.

-¡A un lado! ¡Le daré respiración boca a boca! –exclamó, y antes de que pudiera protestar, Shion se puso encima de él y junto sus labios. Hinata sintió que su corazón se detuvo de repente.

-¡Dale aire peliteñida! ¡No babas! –gritó Sakura, y cuando Shion sintió que su aire se acabó, se separó muy a su pesar de él, dejando un rastro de babas entre ambos. Shion sonrió internamente. Y Hinata retrocedió hacia atrás con el corazón detenido.

-¡Está reaccionando! –gritó Ino, y Naruto comenzó a toser. Hasta que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru se acercaron a él.

-Lo sentimos hermano. Nos excedimos. –dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, nos diste un buen susto. No volvamos a excedernos de esa manera. –dijo Kiba.

Hinata salió caminando rápidamente de allí. Necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

-¡Itadakimasu! –gritaron todos a la hora de la cena. Estaban vestidos con kimonos, y sentados alrededor de una mesa tradicional. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata en ese mismo orden estaban sentados frente a la mesa llena de sushi, onigiri y otras comidas orientales. Estaban maravillados con la cantidad de comida que había frente a ellos. A decir verdad, el hotel en el que se encontraban era de estilo oriental.

-Kakashi-sensei… -dijo Tenten. -¿En dónde estaba? Mientras Naruto se ahogaba usted estaba quien sabe dónde flirteando con quien sabe quién.

Kakashi se atragantó con su té.

-N-No estaba haciendo eso… solo me quedé dormido, es todo. Pero es bueno ver que estas bien, Naruto. –dijo mirándolo, y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había quedado inconsciente y mientras eso él no se había molestado en aparecer.

-Kakashi-sensei… usted es un maestro terrible. –murmuró, algo fastidiado. Kakashi sintió eso como un golpe a su moral.

-Lo siento…

_"Kakashi, cuida de él" _Apareció la imagen de Minato en su mente, mientras que le hacía un gesto de aprobación alzando el dedo gordo y le guiñaba el dedo.

-Te fallé, Minato… -murmuró Kakashi, mientras una lagrimita resbalaba por su ojo. Todos los demás lo miraron traumatizados.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Sasuke al lado de Naruto.

-No lo sé. Tal vez le está afectando pasar mucho tiempo con Gai-sensei. –dijo Naruto, y echó a reír.

-¿Hinata? –escuchó la voz de Sakura, y Naruto dejó de reír. Vio que Hinata se había levantado de la mesa.

-Lo-Lo siento. –dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación. –Ya estoy llena.

-Oh, claro. –dijo Kakashi. –Puedes retirarte, Hinata. –ella caminó fuera del comedor. Pero Naruto notó que algo andaba mal. Sakura miró el plato de Hinata con preocupación. No había comido casi nada.

* * *

Hinata suspiró. Cerró la ventana corrediza del balcón tras ella, y se sentó en aquel sofá en el balcón. Miró las estrellas, y se recostó contra el sofá. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Shion había besado a Naruto, ¿y qué? Solo era para ayudarlo. Solo era para eso. Era respiración boca a boca, sí, solo era eso. En cambio ella estaba haciendo un berrinche por eso. Era una egoísta, y se sentía como una mala amiga. En vez de preocuparse por Naruto, simplemente estaba celosa.

¿Qué clase de persona era?

Y sus sentimientos por Naruto estaban creciendo de forma alarmante. Tenía miedo. Naruto había dicho que solo la quería como a una hermanita. Lo que quiere decir que no podía verla como mujer. Y no lo culpaba, probablemente era la imagen que todos tenían acerca de ella. Incluso Neji quien era su primo, no podía dejar de verla como a una hermanita que tenía que proteger.

Tenía que hacerse más fuerte, para protegerse a sí misma. No quería seguir dependiendo de Naruto y de Neji, tampoco de Sakura. No quería sentirse inferior. Solo quería que los demás la miraran por lo que ella era en realidad. Una mujer como todas las demás. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sus clases de Juuken estaban avanzando, y ella cada vez se sentía más fuerte. Pero no era suficiente. Quería ser más y más fuerte. Quería dejar de depender de la gente, y convertirse en alguien digno de estar orgullosa.

Sintió la puerta del balcón abrirse y cerrarse a sus espaldas, pero no quiso voltearse a ver quién era. Probablemente era Sakura.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto sentarse a su lado con un plato de comida envuelto en servilletas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero luego agachó la mirada.

-Uhm… nada, yo… solo vine a ver las estrellas.

-Las estrellas, ¿uh? –preguntó Naruto, y se recostó contra el sofá. El cielo estaba estrellado, y particularmente hermoso. –Es hermoso.

-Si… -murmuró ella. Se quedó con su mirada fija en las estrellas, hasta que Naruto habló.

-¿Qué sucede? Algo te está molestando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… no es nada.

-Te fuiste a la mitad de la comida así nada más. Y no habías comido casi nada. Algo te pasa.

Hinata sonrió un poco. Naruto estaba preocupado por ella.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

-¿Eh? Bueno, yo… -murmuró Naruto, algo nervioso, y Hinata soltó una risita. Naruto la miró seriamente, y Hinata lo miró a él. -¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

Obviamente no podía decirle que estaba celosa. Que Shion mostró un rastro de babas cuando se separó de los labios de Naruto, y que se sentía culpable por estar celosa en vez de preocuparse por él.

No, claro que no podía. Le sonrió, y le dijo:

-No es nada.

Por supuesto Naruto no le creyó. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Naruto, la sonrisa de Hinata se borró, y bajó la mirada.

-Lo-Lo siento. Solo estaba preocupada. Me asusté cuando Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun y Shikamaru-kun arrastraron tu cuerpo hasta la orilla y tú no reaccionabas. –Mentirosa. Se sentía como la peor mentirosa del mundo. Y lo peor es que no puede decir la verdad. Escuchó a Naruto suspirar.

-No es eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó, desviando la mirada. Ella lo miró con preocupación. –Hinata… me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

-¡Confío en ti! –exclamó ella de repente. –So-Solo que… lo siento. Solo me puse a pensar en mis lecciones de Juuken y recordé… algunas cosas. A veces siento que Hanabi me supera y… sé que tendré que lidiar con eso cuando regrese. –Mentirosa de nuevo. Pero esta vez Naruto pareció si creerle.

Entonces Naruto de repente chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya sé! Podemos entrenar juntos algunas veces. –dijo él. Hinata lo miró.

-Naruto-kun… haces demasiado por mí. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti. –murmuró ella. Naruto le sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo en algún momento. ¿Entonces aceptas entrenar conmigo? –dijo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. Naruto le acercó el plato de comida. –Tienes que comer. No comiste casi nada.

Hinata sonrió, pero entonces recordó.

_"¡Yo no dije que me gustara Hinata-ttebayo! ¡Solo la quiero como amiga! ¡E-Es como una hermanita!"_

La estaba tratando como una niña otra vez. Y de repente se sintió molesta.

-N-No quiero comer. –dijo un poco molesta.

-Tienes que comer. Si acaso te comiste un onigiri. Te dará hambre. –dijo Naruto.

-¡No me trates como a una niña! –gritó, y de un manotazo tiró el plato de comida. Naruto quedó atónito, y de repente Hinata cayó en cuenta de su error.

-Está bien. –dijo Naruto, molesto. Se levantó de un golpe. –Ya me ha quedado muy claro que quieres estar sola. –dijo. Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

No. Esto no estaba bien. Naruto solo se estaba preocupando por ella y ella simplemente…

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡E-Espera! –gritó de un golpe, corriendo hacia Naruto. Se colgó de su brazo. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso! Tú te estabas preocupando por mí y yo solo… ¡lo siento mucho!

Naruto se quedó de espaldas un momento, y luego se volteó. Hinata mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento… lo siento… -murmuró ella.

-Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú no eres así… ¿Qué sucede?

-Te lo diré… te lo diré pero por favor… no te vayas…

Naruto suspiró, pero finalmente accedió. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo, y Naruto miró seriamente a Hinata, esperando a que hablara.

-Yo… solo quiero ser más fuerte. No quiero que la gente me siga viendo como alguien inferior. Quiero que me vean cómo te ven a ti, o a Sasuke-kun, o a Sakura-san. No quiero ser un estorbo.

-Tú no eres-

-Todos me ven como si fuera una niña. Y sé que tú también lo haces. Quiero aprender a defenderme, y ser fuerte. No quiero… no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para Neji-niisan ni para ti.

-Hinata… tú no eres un estorbo.

-Si lo soy.

-No, no lo eres. Escúchame. Eres una persona increíblemente fuerte. Me sacaste de la oscuridad y encontraste a mis padres. No sabes cuánto has mejorado mi vida, y todo eso lo hiciste por tu cuenta. –dijo, y tomó sus manos entre las de él. Ella se sonrojó. - Gracias a ti puedo vivir tranquilo, sin torturarme acerca de dónde vengo o de quienes son mis padres. No sabes cuánto me has ayudado, y aún me siento culpable de la forma como te traté a cambio. Por eso sé que tú eres alguien fuerte, así que para nada eres un estorbo.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella conmovida. Bajó la mirada. -¿Estaría mal si… quisiera ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora?

Naruto parpadeó, pero después sonrió.

-No tiene nada de malo. Si quieres ser más fuerte yo te ayudaré... solo si quieres.

-N-No… debo intentar ser fuerte por mi cuenta.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, pero asintió. Esta era una batalla que solo le pertenecía a Hinata y a nadie más.

-Te estaré apoyando.

-Gracias. –dijo ella, y le sonrió, y el corazón de Naruto dio un salto. Entonces quiso acercarse a ella, y decidió hacer algo cobarde, y a la vez muy estúpido. Dio un bostezo, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hinata. Ella se tensó. –Na-Naruto-kun…

-Ha-Hace frío, ya sabes… -murmuró él, nervioso y sonrojado. Ella se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y apoyarse en su pecho. Él la rodeó por completo con su brazo y ella se recostó en él. El corazón de Naruto latió más rápido.

Pero con Hinata, así, de esta forma, se sentía satisfecho y feliz. Se atrevió a recostar su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerrar los ojos un momento.

-Ti-Tienes razón. Hace frío. –murmuró ella.

Y se quedaron allí de esa forma por varios minutos, sintiéndose cómodos y cálidos con la presencia del otro...

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás aquí?

Hasta que llegó Sakura e interrumpió el ambiente.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Cómo la vieron? Naruto estaba echando babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Esa charla de los hombres estuvo muy interesante. Es increíble lo que se puede imaginar mi mente. Y esa escena del final... e.e

**Chelsea: **Eres la perversión hecha ser humano...

¡Eso no fue pervertido! Fue un momento NaruHina muy bonito. ¿Será que Hinata logrará sobreponerse y volverse mas fuerte por su cuenta? ¡Esperenlo en los próximos capitulos! He de decirles que el momento decisivo para el NaruHina y el SasuSaku se acerca, pero una está mas cerca que la otra. ¿Cuál será? ¿Quién adivina?

Por cierto, ¿Alguien escuchó el opening 18 de Naruto Shippuden? Amo ese opening, ¡y no puedo dejar de escucharlo! Sin duda otra maravillosa creación más de mis amados Sukima Switch.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	25. Cap 24: Si Cupido juega con sus flechas

Tsss... ¡Hola!

Eh... ah... uhm... bueno, este capítulo va a estar-

**Chelsea: **Como una novela mexicana.

¡No exageres! Pero las cosas si van a estar bien intensas.

_Oh, pero Maria, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Los personajes están tan unidos en una sola armonía lalala..._

**Chelsea: **Tu mente retorcida puede hacer lo que sea.

Mi corazón se oprime por tus palabras :(

**Chelsea: **¿Se oprime por unas palabras? Que voluble. Si los medicos necesitaran oprimir los corazones de sus pacientes, podrían evitarse una operación. Solo tendrían que decirles palabras feas.

Una vez más, tu sentido de la imaginación esta fuera de discusión.

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-sempai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**Si Cupido juega con sus flechas**

**.**

**.**

Un suspiro de exasperación salió de los labios de Shion. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero ahora Naruto y Hinata estaban más melosos que antes y eso la hacía querer vomitar. Todo era mucho mejor cuando la Hyuuga era simplemente una marginada. Pero entonces vio por los alrededores y como un flechazo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Cierto, Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo con ella. Ciertamente lo que hizo Karin con lo de la golpiza fue algo bajo, pero por otro lado Sakura se lo había buscado. Era culpa de ella, y eso no tenía discusión.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El chico miró a Shion con una ceja levantada, mientras que ella se encontraba extendida sobre una silla para tomar el sol. Sasuke se acercó sin saber que quería la rubia, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Shion dijo:

-¿Me aplicarías bloqueador en la espalda?

Sasuke creyó haber oído mal.

-Ya sabes… Naruto está ocupado con Hinata, y tú eres mi amigo. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? –preguntó ella, extendiendo el bote de bloqueador frente a él. Sasuke lo tomó con una mirada impasible en el rostro. Shion se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, y desató la tira de la parte superior de su bikini. Sasuke no se inmutó.

Finalmente, Shion sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre su espalda, sintiendo como esparcía aquella crema. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía unas manos mágicas.

-¿Has visto a Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke, mirando a los lados. –No está por aquí.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sasuke-kun. Tal vez esté con Ino.

-Me sorprende que dejes que Hinata se acerque de esa forma a Naruto. Siempre terminabas encima de él.

Shion rio por la observación, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito al sentir las manos mágicas de Sasuke en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke-kun? Parece que estuvieras enamorado de Sakura. ¿Es así?

-Cállate. No me cambies de tema.

-Hmm… tu respuesta me hace pensar que sí lo estás. Estás enamorado de Sakura. –dijo Shion con diversión, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir las caricias en su espalda.

-Cierra la boca.

Sasuke no conocía el concepto de la palabra "amor". O al menos no quería admitir que lo que estaba sintiendo con Sakura se asemejaba a eso. Él no se enamoraría, claro que no. Pero los sentimientos por Sakura lo aturdían a veces. Era extraño. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus golpes letales, a su razonamiento, a su cabello rosa siendo empujado por el viento…

A lo lejos, Sakura veía la escena, apretando una mano en su pecho. Se acomodó su sombrero de paja de modo que ocultaba su mirada, y sus labios se moldearon en una dura línea recta. Miro las conchas que había recolectado en aquella cubeta, y siguió caminando. No quería seguir mirando.

.

-¡Es un imbécil! –gritó Ino mientras veía a una deprimida Sakura frente a ella. –Naruto definitivamente debe ser idiota. Si no fuera por él, Shion estaría lejos de ustedes desde hace rato.

Sakura miró la concha entre sus dedos, de un extraño color azul cristalino. Por alguna razón, le recordaba a Sasuke.

-Llegaste primero Sakura. Y no puedes tener celos de ella. Sabes perfectamente que va tras Naruto.

-¿Y si no es así? –preguntó Sakura, moviendo la concha entre sus dedos. Ino se sentó en la cama, a su lado. –Tal vez Sasuke-kun tenga otros gustos ahora, incluso si Shion no le correspondiera.

-Me ofendes Sakura. Si algo es claro, es que Sasuke no piensa con lo que tiene allá abajo. Es la persona más inteligente que conozco además de Shikamaru. –dijo Ino, dirigiéndole una mirada de decepción. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, mientras Sakura seguía sumida en sus dudas.

Sakura asintió. Ino tenía razón, pero entonces ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba aplicando bloqueador solar en la espalda desnuda de Shion? No podía evitarse sentir sin esperanza al recordar las imágenes de aquel evento en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Mira eso. Parece que por el frente de Naruto y Hinata, las cosas van bien. –dijo Ino con picardía, y Sakura se acercó a ver. Vio con sorpresa como Naruto y Hinata se encontraban acostados sobre la arena, riendo divertidos. Parecía que habían estado jugueteando en la arena como un par de cachorros. -¿Sabes algo, Sakura? Puede que seas muy fuerte y golpees tan fuerte que puedas dejar a alguien inconsciente… pero la fuerza exterior no lo es todo. Necesitas ser fuerte dentro de ti, porque ahora mismo eres una cobarde.

-¿Entonces qué hago? –preguntó Sakura, mirando la escena de Naruto y Hinata. Como le gustaría que Sasuke y ella fuera quienes estuvieran de esa forma.

-Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña. –dijo Ino, y Sakura la miró. –Ve a por Sasuke. Mira, Naruto estaba enamorado de ti, ¿y qué crees? Ha salvado a una chica marginada y le ha hecho creer en el amor. Naruto ha sido fuerte, y él es un cabeza hueca. Tú que eres más inteligente que él, ¿por qué no podrías hacerlo?

-Ellos no son novios, Ino.

-No, pero el tiempo está contado para que eso pase. Ve por Sasuke, Sakura. Sé fuerte. Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Sakura analizó las palabras de Ino y se armó de valor. Tal vez Ino tenía razón. Ella era una persona fuerte y decidida, y no se dejaría aplastar por alguien como Shion. Pero entonces algo pasó por su mente, y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando Shion besó descaradamente a Naruto frente a los ojos de Hinata, y luego la chica Hyuuga se había deprimido por aquello y había abandonado la cena. Shion quería verlas caer. A ambas. Entendía que estuviera en contra de Hinata, ¿Pero por qué estaría en contra de ella también?

Tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

-Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué no dejas que el cabello te crezca de nuevo?

Hinata había desaparecido en algún lugar con Kiba y Shino. Naruto sintió una punzada de celos cuando la vio alejarse hacia ellos, pero lo dejó estar. No debía estar celoso. No armaría una escenita. Sakura había insistido en hablar con él, llegando unos minutos después de que Hinata se marchara. Se encontraban sentados sobre un tronco viejo, mirando al sol ocultarse. La playa estaba prácticamente desierta.

Sakura se tocó la punta de sus cabellos con nostalgia.

-No lo sé. Supongo que me he acostumbrado a este estilo. Este cabello me recuerda quien soy. –dijo, y Naruto pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. –Pero quiero que hablemos de algo diferente.

Naruto asintió.

-¿De qué quieres hablar-ttebayo?

Sakura suspiró profundo, decidiéndose a llevar su plan a cabo.

-¿Aún estás enamorado de mí? –preguntó Sakura, mirando a Naruto con una leve sonrisa. Naruto creyó que algún sentimiento enterrado en su corazón por Sakura reviviría con esa pregunta, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-No. –dijo Naruto, recordando cuando fue rechazado al confesarse. Durante el primer año de instituto, Naruto se había confesado a Sakura, pero esta lo había rechazado. Naruto entró en una especie de depresión en ese entonces. Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente, para su sorpresa. –Esos sentimientos murieron hace mucho en mí.

Sakura soltó una risita para sorpresa de Naruto.

-Eso es bueno, entonces. Porque estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun. –dijo, y Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Lo sé-ttebayo.

-Y tú de Hinata.

A Naruto se le frenó la respiración, y sintió como su corazón empezó a trabajar con más velocidad. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma frente a esas palabras? Intentó negar las palabras de Sakura, pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía negarlo?

Sakura rio.

-Si lo admites, será más fácil. –dijo Sakura, y Naruto se quedó en silencio. - ¿Desde cuándo?

Naruto se quedó callado, mirando hacia la nada. Pensando en lo que debería decir.

-No estoy seguro. Creo que es algo que ha ido creciendo poco a poco. –dijo Naruto con la voz neutral, y Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. –A veces me pregunto qué es esto. No se compara en nada a lo que sentía por ti antes. Para nada. Me gusta tener a Hinata entre mis brazos. Me gusta su sonrisa, y ver como siempre es amable con los demás. Me gusta que esté intentando superarse a sí misma. –dijo Naruto, y una sonrisita se formó en sus labios. –Y no sé qué me pasa. Tengo miedo a veces. Es algo que no puedo controlar. A veces… siento ganas de besarla, y tenerla entre mis brazos todas las noches. Esto no es una especie de cariño normal, Sakura-chan. Y no lo entiendo. Cuando estaba enamorado de ti no sentía nada de esto.

-Eso es fácil. –dijo Sakura. –Tú nunca me amaste, Naruto.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

-No. –dijo Sakura, y soltó una risita. –Has madurado. Antes eras ingenuo, y no diferenciabas el amor romántico y el amor por la comida. Lo que sentías por mí fue una simple atracción. Veías que yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, y tal vez eso te hizo sentir excluido y celoso. Entonces te "enamoraste" de mí. Pero no era amor lo que sentías.

Naruto no contestó, y esa era toda la respuesta que Sakura necesitaba.

-¿Y qué harás con Hinata? –preguntó Sakura. Naruto suspiró, y la expresión de su rostro se compungió.

-Nada.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!

-No quiero arriesgarme a perder a Hinata. No puedo saber si ella está enamorada de mí o no. No quiero perderla, y ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez por culpa de una estupidez-ttebayo.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! –exclamó Sakura, parándose de golpe frente a Naruto. -¡¿Acaso quieres terminar como yo?!

-¿Eh?

-Esperando a que Sasuke-kun corresponda algún día a mis sentimientos… he amado a Sasuke-kun desde el jardín de niños. ¿Acaso vas a terminar como yo, Naruto?

Naruto agachó la mirada. Su postura era la misma. No quería perder a Hinata.

-Hagamos algo. Vamos a por ellos, Naruto. Si haces un esfuerzo e intentas jugártela por Hinata… yo haré lo mismo con Sasuke-kun. –dijo, y Naruto la miró sorprendido. Sabía que para Sakura ese era un paso bastante difícil, y jugársela por Sasuke no sería nada fácil para ella. Pero el miedo existía. ¿Serían ambos capaces de dejar sus miedos a un lado y lograr sus objetivos? ¿Sería capaz de atreverse a conquistar a Hinata? Se imaginó un mundo en el que ella era su novia, y se vio a sí mismo en sus propias ilusiones. Ilusiones vivas y llenas de esperanza. Hinata valía la pena, y eso tal vez era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Hinata era la luz que había llegado para iluminar su camino oscuro.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Me estoy volviendo un cursi-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto exasperado, y Sakura rio. -¡No es gracioso, Sakura-chan!

Sakura siguió riendo, hasta que sus pulmones no se lo permitieron más. Ella suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Somos patéticos, ¿no? –Dijo Sakura –Tener estos sentimientos dentro y no poder sacarlos.

-Me siento raro hablando de esto contigo, Sakura-chan. Este es el tipo de conversaciones que debería tener con el teme. –dijo Naruto con sinceridad. Sakura lo miró, pareciendo ofendida. –Pero supongo que somos realmente patéticos. ¡Además no hace ninguna diferencia hablar contigo! ¡Eres casi como otro amigo hombre-ttebayo!

Y un grito se escuchó por la playa, seguido por un estruendo.

-¡NARUTO, IDIOTA!

* * *

_-¿Lo tienes? –_preguntó Karin a través del teléfono.

Shion siguió hurgando entre las pertenencias de Hinata, hasta que encontró a lo que Karin se refería. Entonces recordó aquel día en el almuerzo, en el que Hinata escribía concentradamente un poema. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? "Hasogare", decía aquel sobre.

-Lo tengo. –dijo Shion, y tras regresar las cosas a su estado original salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, e Ino alzó una ceja al verla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shion en la habitación de Sakura y Hinata? Seguro nada bueno. -¿Quién diablos guarda un poema dentro de un sobre? Sí que es nerd. A todo esto. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta información? Ya sabes, que ella había guardado el poema en un sobre y todo eso.

_-Neji. Lo escuché un día hablando con Tenten, mientras parloteaba de lo feliz que estaba por llevarse mejor con su prima. Dijo que Hinata sellaría el poema en un sobre para entregárselo a Naruto y para que lo leyera frente a todos. Parece que es una especie de poema de amistad. –_dijo Karin con un tono de desprecio. –_Con esto lograremos que Naruto se enfade con Hinata. A todo esto, ¿no ha vuelto aún?_

-Está con Kiba y Shino. Definitivamente tardará, pero debo darme prisa. En dos horas más será la cena, y definitivamente ella regresará para entonces.

-_Aún tienes la habilidad de imitar caligrafía, ¿no?_

-Está más entrenada que nunca.

_-¿Y el platillo principal? ¿Usaste aquello que te di?_

Shion rio internamente. Esto iba a ser divertido.

-Oh sí. Ya está hecho. El show está por empezar.

.

Hinata regresó dos horas después, tarareando una canción que se había quedado pegada en su mente. Sería la noche. Esa noche, les demostraría a sus amigos cuanto los quería. El poema al fin estaba listo, y esperaba que Naruto aceptara leerlo. Aún sentía miedo de que Naruto pensara que era algo cursi, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Naruto lo haría.

-¡No tienes por qué estar sobándole la espalda a la peliteñida! –escucho un grito. Vio a lo lejos como Ino discutía con Sasuke, mientras Sakura no decía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Eso no te incumbe, Ino. –murmuró Sasuke, algo cabreado.

-Sasuke-kun… tal vez deberíamos dejarlo. –murmuró Sakura, mirando a Sasuke nerviosa.

-Dile a tu amiguita que deje de limitarme, Sakura. Tengo derecho a estar con quien quiera. –dijo Sasuke, con un tono prepotente. En el rostro de Sakura empezaba a formarse la incredulidad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun? ¡Sabes la clase de persona que es Shion! ¡Puede que sea nuestra amiga ahora, pero que no se te olvide la clase de persona que es! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida por las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Qué le pasaba? Este no era el Sasuke que ella conocía.

-Escúchame bien, Sakura. Tú eres solo una amiga, y nunca serás más que eso. Acostúmbrate.

Sakura sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella al ver la frivolidad de Sasuke y sus palabras.

-Y-Yo…

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Siempre estás detrás de mí como un perrito faldero! ¡Tengo una vida, ¿sabes?! ¡Deja de estar limitándola!

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! –la voz de Naruto sonó por el lugar, y llegó corriendo hacia allí, haciendo espacio entre Sakura y Sasuke. Se puso frente a Sakura, impidiendo que Sasuke se acercara a ella. Sasuke lo miró con frivolidad, y Naruto se sorprendió.

-Quítate, dobe.

-No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Sakura-chan. –siseó Naruto, y la mirada de Sasuke se endureció.

-¡Ya veo lo que pasa aquí! ¡¿Ahora vas detrás de Sakura?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Ya habías renunciado a ella!

-Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Sasuke. –murmuró Naruto, sin querer creerse que su amigo estuviera haciendo una escena.

-¡Quítate de en medio! –Gritaba Sasuke fuera de sí.- ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡¿Es eso?!

-La protejo porque es mi amiga y no dejaré que le hagas daño-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke era el único que tenía el poder para lastimar a Sakura.

-¡¿Quieres quedarte con esa tabla?! ¡Bien! –gritó Sasuke, y su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo. Vio a Hinata a unos cuantos metros, quien tenía la mirada petrificada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mundo de amigos parecía estarse derrumbando frente a sus ojos. -¡Si tú te quedas con la mía, yo me quedo con la tuya!

Sasuke comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, y Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos pero Sasuke la acorraló, agarrándola por la cintura con tanta fuerza que la lastimó.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

La gente los miró sorprendidos. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y Naruto no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos mientras una rabia inexplicable lo invadía. Shion miraba la escena mientras reía detrás de una pared. Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron al llegar y ver la escena, y Chouji dejó caer su paquete de papitas al suelo.

Sasuke estaba besando a Hinata con ferocidad. Y lo peor era que ella no lo estaba deteniendo. Dentro de Hinata, algo se estremeció. Sasuke se había robado su primer beso. Se supone que sería Naruto. Se supone que sería… Y algo en la boca de Sasuke, hizo que la Hyuuga dejara de poner resistencia.

-¡Basta! –gritó Sakura empujando a Hinata, y Hinata terminó en el suelo, aturdida. Sasuke miró a Sakura, sujetándose la cabeza. -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya no puedo guardarlo más! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me han traicionado?! –gritaba Sakura, mientras una mezcla de ira y desolación se unían en su ser. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, lágrimas de frustración y odio. Se giró hacia Hinata. -¡Se supone que eras mi amiga! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a ambos!

Sakura salió corriendo hacia algún lugar, y Sasuke sintió una punzada en su cabeza, como millones de clavos incrustándose en ella. Hinata se reincorporó poco a poco, y todos los miraban sorprendidos. Todos menos Naruto. Él… también se había marchado.

Sus ojos de color perla temblaron sin control, esperando entender lo que había pasado. Pero no sabía nada. No entendía nada. Huyó de las miradas que la escaneaban, y se refugió en algún lugar.

Sasuke… cayó desplomado al piso.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –gritó Kakashi, haciendo acto de presencia.

* * *

-Hinata-san. Es algo tarde para que estés aquí.

Hinata alzó un poco la mirada, y vio a Sai frente a ella. Eran las tres de la mañana. Hinata solo se encogió más contra la puerta, apretando sus rodillas con fuerza.

-No sé qué sucedió. –murmuró ella, algo perdida. Sus ojos estaban apagados y sin vida, pero no derramaba ninguna lágrima. –Lastimé a Naruto-kun. Incluso en el proceso terminé lastimando a Sakura-san.

Sai miró la puerta en la que estaba recostada Hinata desde hace horas. La habitación de Naruto y Sasuke. Sasuke se encontraba en la enfermería, y no había despertado desde entonces. Naruto se había encerrado en la habitación, y nadie había vuelto a saber de él. Sakura por otro lado, estaba desaparecida y un escuadrón de rescate la estaba buscando. Todo estaba de cabeza.

Sai se sentó a su lado, y le dirigió una sonrisa que Hinata intentó corresponder. Pero le fue imposible.

-¿Intentaste hablar con Naruto?

Hinata asintió, agachando la mirada. Entonces Sai supo que no había obtenido buenos resultados.

.

_-"Lárgate, Hinata. No quiero hablar contigo."_

_._

\- Su voz era tan fría y distante… No sé por qué no aparté a Sasuke-kun de mí. –murmuró Hinata, apretando sus puños con fuerza. – Debí detenerlo. Debí hacerlo. Pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué?

-Tampoco correspondiste a su beso. Aunque debiste separarlo de ti. Acaso… ¿Ese era tu primer beso? –preguntó Sai, y Hinata asintió, sorprendida internamente por la astucia del chico. Sin embargo la sorpresa no se manifestó en su rostro. -¿Ese beso te hizo sentir algo especial?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero me abrumó. Como si fuera una sustancia alucinógena. –murmuró, sintiéndose más culpable. Su voz empezó a quebrarse. –Me he disculpado con Naruto-kun varias veces esta noche, pero no ha respondido. Está herido. Yo lo lastimé.

-¿Sustancia alucinógena? –murmuró Sai, en duda consigo mismo. Hinata asintió. –No se trataba de amor, Hinata-san. Era algo más, algo influenciado. Algo planeado. Algo falso. Y llegaremos al fondo de esto. La persona que vimos esta noche no podía ser Uchiha Sasuke. Algo en sus ojos… había algo en sus ojos que estaba mal. Yo lo noté. Pero todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para notarlo.

Hinata asintió, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No me gusta Sasuke-kun. Nunca lo hará. La única persona… -murmuró Hinata, señalando la puerta. –Está detrás de esa puerta.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir, Hinata-san. –dijo Sai, levantándose. –Pronto amanecerá, y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso dormir. Prefiero velar por el sueño de Naruto-kun desde aquí.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Naruto con audífonos en las orejas terminaba de leer aquella hoja de papel con rabia. Era la letra de Hinata. La reconocería donde fuera.

Un sobre con el título de "Hasogare" se encontraba rasgado en el piso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar la enfermería del hotel. Sasuke abrió los ojos poco a poco, y todo le daba vueltas. A su lado, pudo distinguir a una persona sentada, pero no podía ver bien de quien se trataba. A su lado, perecía haber alguien más. Todo era borroso, y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el último lapso de tiempo. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Hasta que despiertas.

Su vista se fue aclarando. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru sentado en una de las sillas, con Kiba a su lado.

-¿Entiendes lo que hiciste anoche, desgraciado? –murmuró Kiba, escupiendo sus palabras como ácido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…? –murmuró Sasuke, luchando para sentarse en la camilla. Al final lo logró. Como un flechazo, pudo ver a Ino entrar por la puerta con rapidez, y luego sintió un ardor en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! –gritó Ino, y Sasuke sintió el ardor en su mejilla sin entender a lo que Ino se refería. Ino iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Shikamaru la detuvo. Ino pataleteó para liberarse, pero finalmente Ino refunfuñó por no poder golpear a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? –preguntó Sasuke, aturdido. Los tres se miraron, dispuestos a no creerse el cuento de la amnesia. Pero al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Sasuke, empezaron a dudar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche en la entrada del hotel? –preguntó Shikamaru. Sasuke negó, con una cara de confusión en él tan increíble que jamás había sido vista. El impasible Uchiha Sasuke había desaparecido.

-Besaste a Hinata. –dijo Ino, cabreada.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido. No dijo "besaste a Sakura", frase que esperaba oír cuando Ino empezó la oración. Pero no, era "besaste a Hinata".

-¿Qué?

Shikamaru asintió.

-Tal como lo oyes. Besaste a Hinata. Estabas peleando con Sakura anoche, y luego Naruto llegó a defenderla, y después de eso… simplemente fuiste hacia ella y la besaste, reclamando que si Naruto se quedaba con tu chica, tú te quedarías con la de él.

-E-Eso… eso no puede ser. –murmuró Sasuke, aturdido. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Incluso estaba sorprendido de haber reclamado a Sakura como su chica. –No pude haber besado a Hinata. Yo no siento nada por ella.

-Y créeme, ella tampoco siente nada hacia ti. O eso quiero creer… -dijo Kiba, rechinando los dientes por no poder golpear a Sasuke. – Hinata se pasó toda la noche sentada fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y tuya. Intenté convencerla de que se fuera a descansar, pero no logré nada. Al parecer Sai también hizo el intento, pero fue en vano. Está preocupada por Naruto, y no se levantará de ahí hasta que Naruto salga de esa habitación.

-Todo está de cabeza. –dijo Shikamaru. –Naruto está herido y se ha encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie, tú eres un traidor, Hinata está sintiéndose culpable por no reaccionar…

-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo como una oleada de preocupación venía hacia él con fuerza. -¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ino tomó aire, y miró a Sasuke con seriedad.

-Está desaparecida.

Y el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo en el acto.

* * *

-Que bonitas vacaciones… -murmuró Kakashi, mientras junto al equipo de rescate buscaban a Sakura por todos los alrededores.- Nunca entenderé a los adolescentes.

-¡Kakashi, encontré algo! –exclamó uno de los rescatistas a lo lejos. Kakashi se acercó con rapidez, sintiendo como la preocupación por Sakura fluía dentro de él. El rescatista le entregó el sombrero de paja a Kakashi, quien entrecerró la mirada con preocupación.

-Si Sakura no aparece en 48 horas, llamaremos a sus padres. Y a la policía.

* * *

-Hinata.

Hinata alzó un poco la mirada, para ver a Sasuke frente a ella. Hinata agachó la mirada, sintiendo como todo estaba mal.

-Deberías dejar a Naruto-kun tranquilo, no se siente bien. –murmuró Hinata con la voz apagada.

-Quiero disculparme por-

-Eso no es suficiente. No debiste besarme. Ese… ese era mi primer beso. –dijo la Hyuuga, y Sasuke sintió un peso extra sobre su corazón. –Y quería que fuera Naruto-kun quien me lo diera. Pero lo arruinaste.

-Escucha Hinata, algo está mal. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó anoche hasta que Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba me lo dijeron. –Hinata asintió, pero parecía que realmente no estaba escuchando. –No… no recuerdo haberte besado.

-Eso no cambia las cosas. –murmuró Hinata con voz apagada. –Naruto-kun está lastimado por mi culpa. Y Sakura-san está desaparecida. Me gritó que me odiaba, y te lo gritó a ti también. Yo estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun y eso no va a cambiar.

-¿No te importa que Naruto te escuche decir eso? Podría oírlo desde aquí.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hará. Él no me escuchará. Ni siquiera por accidente querría hacerlo ahora.

-Lo lamento, Hinata.

-Si lo lamentas, ve a buscar a Sakura-san. –murmuró Hinata, y Sasuke la miró con sorpresa. –Yo no puedo moverme de aquí. No puedo dejar a Naruto-kun solo. Así que te pido que la busques, por favor. Ella te necesita. Te necesita a ti. Sé que Sakura-san sufre. Kakashi-sensei y un equipo de rescate la están buscando. Estoy preocupada por ella, pero no quiero dejar a Naruto-kun solo. Sabía que en algún momento despertarías.

-Hinata…

-Sakura-san está enamorada de ti, Sasuke-kun. Ella te ama. Y sé que ahora mismo debe estar destrozada.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con frustración. Sabía lo que sentía por Sakura, pero lo había estado negando. Una y otra vez. Se rehusaba a pensar de qué se había enamorado de Sakura. Eso simplemente no podía ser.

Pero la oscura situación por la que estaba atravesando solo le permitió ver la verdad. Miró a Hinata, encogida en el piso y supo que ella también estaba preocupada por Naruto. Sakura lo hacía reír. Sakura era su compañera, su amiga, y siempre estuvo con él. Solo lo golpeó una vez en toda su vida. Sakura siempre lo defendió por encima de Naruto y de los demás. Y sus sonrisas ya se habían marcado en su corazón como una marca caliente. Entonces al fin lo entendió. No estaba seguro de si tomaría tal riesgo…

Pero finalmente se decidió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Naruto seguía mirando el techo mientras mantenía la música en sus oídos a todo volumen. La habitación estaba a oscuras. No quería ver a Sasuke, el traidor. Tampoco quería ver a Hinata. Pero sabía que ella seguía tras esa puerta. Su presencia no se fue en toda la noche. No quería hablar con ella, sabía que si lo hacía tal vez terminaría hiriéndola y no quería hacer lo mismo que la última vez. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos de desilusión y rabia eran más fuertes.

Se rehusaba a creer que Hinata era una traidora. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse herido. Tal vez… no debería luchar por ella.

A sus pies, una bola de papel con letras escritas en ella se encontraba tirada en el piso.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Podéis matarme ahora...

**Chelsea: **¡Siiiii! ¡MUEREEEEEEEE! *lanza un hacha*

¡Oye! ¡Tú no!

**Chelsea: **Ah :(

Lo lamento. El primer beso de Hinata era algo valioso, y muchos esperaban que fuera con Naruto. Pero a veces, no todo sale como se espera. No me maten aún. Todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Solo quería mostrarles que a veces los planes no salen como se espera.

¿Y qué pasará con Shion? ¿Con Karin? ¿Aparecerá Sakura? ¿Naruto logrará perdonar a Hinata? ¿Sasuke logrará remediar su error?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!

_Y no se asusten, que esto no es un SasuHina._

¿Comentarios? No se olviden, que tanto los comentarios buenos como malos son bienvenidos. No me maten por el shock.

_Pero es que no puedo evitar ser bien malota._

**Chelsea: **Te estás riendo por dentro.

Eh... ah... cofcof... ¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	26. Cap 25: Alguien sale flechado

¡Buenos dias mis cuates!

Orale, ijale!

**Chelsea:** ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?

Bueno, es que me sorprende la cantidad de personas que se han pasado por este fic desde la última actualización. ¡Realmente es sorprendente! Incluso escuché que mi fic habia sido recomendado no se donde. ¡Eso me pone muy feliz! Y ya se, ya se, muchos están en suspenso desde el capitulo anterior. Para los nuevos que no saben, este fic se actualiza los domingos cada dos semanas.

Por cierto, el 20 es mi cumpleaños. Por si alguien *cofcofmequierehacerunficcofcof*-

**Chelsea:** ¡No seas aprovechada! Agradece si quedas viva al final de este capitulo.

¡Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi!

El titulo de este capítulo es complemento del titulo del capitulo anterior. Así forma una hermosa frase inventada por mua.

Por cierto, no me maten pero... este capitulo tiene...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**Capitulo 25**

**.**

**.**

**Alguien sale flechado**

**.**

**.**

-Ahora Sasuke-kun está libre, Karin. –dijo Shion a través del teléfono. Al otro lado, Karin sonrió satisfecha.

-_Te lo agradezco, Shion. Eres un gran chivo expiatorio._

-Nuestro plan ha salido a la perfección. Sasuke-kun es todo tuyo, chica. Sakura ya no molestará. Está tan molesta con él que nunca volverá a hablarle en toda su vida. Y sabiendo lo cabezota que es Sasuke, no se molestará en arreglarlo.

-_Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿no crees? _–preguntó Karin al otro lado del teléfono. Shion afirmó, mientras que mantenía el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro y se pintaba las uñas de los pies de un color verde limón. _–Es tu oportunidad, Shion. Naruto está lastimado. ¿Quién mejor que tú para curar sus heridas?_

Shion mantuvo una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Había salido mejor de lo esperado. Sakura probablemente nunca perdonaría a Sasuke, y ahora tenía el camino libre para ir hacia Naruto.

-Solo… hay un problema. –dijo Shion, mientras el tono de su voz se volvía agrio. Megumi, la chica con la que Shion compartía habitación, entró por un momento en la habitación pero rápidamente salió de nuevo. Shion suspiró, teniendo el camino libre para hablar. –La niñata de la Hyuuga no se ha separado ni un minuto de la habitación de Naruto. No puedo actuar si ella no se aparta.

_-¿Tienes la llave que te di?_

-Oh, sí. Definitivamente es una llave maestra. Abre cualquier cerradura.

-_No cualquiera. Pero fui a ese hotel con mis padres el verano pasado, y me robé la llave maestra de la casera. Quería ir al bufet en medio de la noche, pero estaba cerrado. Tienes suerte de tener esa llave. Sin duda abrirá la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Así como ha abierto la de Sakura y Hinata._

-No sé qué haría sin ti. Siento que mis sueños están más cerca de la palma de mi mano. –dijo Shion sonriente, sintiéndose plena. Había alcanzado sus objetivos finalmente.

_-Shion… si esto no funciona, probablemente deberías abandonar la idea de Naruto. Si su corazón ya ha sido robado por la Hyuuga, será muy tarde para hacer algo. _–dijo Karin, y a Shion casi se le cae la brocha de las manos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

_-Tienes el campo libre. Si Naruto no te acepta… no habrá nada más que hacer que sacar a Hinata del camino a las malas. Y podría ser algo muy feo._

-Entiendo, entiendo. – murmuró Shion, sabiendo a lo que se refería Karin. –Si eso pasa… tomaré medidas.

_-No quiero problemas Shion.-_dijo Karin en tono serio. _\- Te lo advierto. No necesito meterme en más problemas._

-No te preocupes. De eso me encargaré yo. Y dime, ¿Qué hago para que la Hyuuga se quite de ahí? No podré entrar a la habitación de Naruto con ella sentada en la puerta.

_-No ha dormido en toda la noche, ¿no? Si no ha dormido, debe estar cerca de hacerlo. Y si no, llévale un vaso de leche caliente. Es lo mejor para dormir. Luego arrástrala hasta su cuarto y quítala del camino._

-En realidad no sé qué haría sin ti. –dijo Shion, y Karin sonrió altiva al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Te deshiciste del frasco?_

-No te preocupes. Está en un lugar seguro.

* * *

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

El hombre se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke correr hacia él. Kakashi alzó una ceja, en señal de cuestionamiento.

-Sasuke.

-¿Han sabido algo de Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke con la respiración agitada por tanto correr. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos sucedió anoche? Hinata y tú-

-No siento nada hacia Hinata. No sé qué me sucedió, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche. Si no fuera porque me contaron lo sucedido, en este momento no me habría enterado de que Sakura está desaparecida.

-Por lo que oí, le afectó mucho lo de anoche. Todos están en shock. –dijo Kakashi, y Sasuke se sintió culpable. Pero no recordaba nada. ¿Cómo podía ser? –Sakura está enamorada de ti, y dudo que a estas alturas del partido no lo sepas. Ya sabes que no se debe jugar con las flechas de cupido.

-Lo sé. Pero al fin he descubierto lo que necesitaba saber. –dijo Sasuke. –Nunca quise ponerle nombre a este sentimiento. Pero ahora estoy haciéndolo. Estoy enamorado de Sakura. No lo entendía hasta ahora. Jamás había sentido esto.

Sasuke sintió la mano de su maestro sobre su hombro.

-Eso está bien, Sasuke. Una de las cosas que debemos aprender a hacer en este mundo es aprender a amar. Siempre trae riesgos. Siempre da miedo. Pero una vez que consigues amor, lo tienes todo y no te falta nada. –Sasuke asintió. -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la encuentres?

-No…no lo sé. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. –dijo Sasuke, y Kakashi asintió, satisfecho con esa respuesta. Sabía que Sasuke sabría qué hacer.

Así, la búsqueda continuó. Sasuke se empezó a desesperar a cada segundo que pasaba, y tras revisar la playa de pies a cabeza, supo que tal vez Sakura no estaba en la playa.

-No importa donde estés Sakura. Te voy a encontrar.

* * *

-Hinata.

La mencionada levantó sus aperlados ojos con cansancio para ver a Shion frente a ella, la cual llevaba un vaso de leche en sus manos. Diablos. Se estaba quedando dormida. No, no podía quedarse dormida… no podía.

-Shion-san… yo… yo…

-Vete a descansar. Me preocupas. Estás pálida y agotada.

Hinata asintió, pero se rehusó a moverse de su lugar. Shion suspiró, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Naruto no quiere hablar contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo Shion, y Hinata asintió con rostro de desesperanza. –Déjame intentarlo a mí. Tal vez yo pueda averiguar qué le sucede. Pero necesito que te marches. Tal vez Naruto siente tu presencia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Por los ojos de Hinata pasó un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

-Toma. Te sentará bien. –dijo Shion, acercándole el vaso de leche a Hinata. Ella miró a Shion agradecida, y aceptó el vaso, bebiendo el contenido en pequeños sorbos. Hinata bebía aquella leche tan lentamente que Shion estuvo tentada a embutirle la leche por la boca. Finalmente Hinata terminó de beber el contenido de aquel vaso, y se limpió el bigote de leche con la manga de su camisa. Pero ahora se sentía más adormecida que antes, y estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo, sin embargo Shion la agarró a tiempo.

-Shion-san… -murmuró Hinata, empezando a perder la conciencia.

-¡Shion! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata?!

Shion se volteó para ver a Kiba, acercándose con velocidad a ellas. Miró a Hinata con preocupación, quien ya había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Kiba-kun! Que suerte. Pensaba que tendría que llevar a Hinata hasta la habitación. Creo que la pobre ya no puede más.

Kiba le dirigió a Shion una mirada desdeñosa, y tomó a Hinata y la cargó entre sus brazos. Shion se levantó para verlos a ambos.

-Te conozco, Shion. He oído la clase de persona que eres. No hagas nada que pueda lastimar a Hinata o vas a lamentarlo.

Shion asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo sino porque no necesitaba ganarse más enemigos en este momento. Kiba le dirigió una última mirada a Shion y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, llevándose a Hinata con él. Shion miró la puerta con una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro, y sacó la llave que estaba en el bolsillo de su falda y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. En la cama, pudo ver a Naruto acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia la nada. Shion pudo ver aquel sobre en el suelo, rasgado, y el poema se había convertido en una bola de papel. Sonrió internamente. Esto sería pan comido. Naruto, al sentir una presencia en la habitación, rápidamente se quitó los audífonos y miró hacia la puerta. Por alguna razón esperaba que fuera Hinata, pero era Shion. ¿Por qué esperaba que fuera Hinata? Se sentía traicionado por ella. Simplemente no quería verla.

-Naruto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Veamos… como la mierda, realmente. –murmuró Naruto con voz plana, recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama. -¿Dónde está Hinata?

Shion tragó grueso.

-Está escribiendo un poema nuevo. Parece que anoche durmió muy bien y tuvo un sueño que la inspiró. –dijo Shion, y Naruto sintió como su corazón se hundía. Tal vez la presencia que había sentido tras la puerta era solo una ilusión de su desdichada mente. -Te gusta Hinata, ¿verdad, Naruto? –preguntó Shion, y Naruto asintió, aliviado por poder hablar con alguien en quien podía confiar. Sasuke y Hinata lo habían traicionado, y no sabía que había pasado con Sakura. Tal vez ella estaba igual de destruida que él.

-Anoche lloré por ella. –murmuró Naruto. –Pero no lo vale. Como quisiera que Hyuuga Hinata no existiera ahora mismo. Que no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. Pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Quisiera olvidar que ella existe. Quisiera tener la cura para el olvido. Quisiera no recordar nada de lo que sucedió ayer. Hinata ni siquiera luchó contra el beso de Sasuke. Ella no se merece mi lealtad. Ha jugado conmigo nada más.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Shion. Esa era su señal.

-Bueno… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tengo la cura para olvidar todos los males? –preguntó Shion, y Naruto la miró sin saber de lo que hablaba. -¿Te atreverías a probarla?

Naruto la miró sin entender, y se sintió un poco retraído ante las insinuaciones de Shion. Pero ahora ya no le importaba nada. Ya nada importaba. No tenía nada que perder. Asintió.

Shion se subió a la cama, y acorraló a Naruto con su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a los de él con lentitud, pero Naruto no se resistió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Naruto, con su voz plana y apagada.

-Pronto lo averiguarás. –dijo Shion, y juntó sus labios con los de él. Por fin. Por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Su beso no era suave ni lleno de amor. Era salvaje y lleno de necesidad. Necesitaba a Naruto. Necesitaba más de él. Naruto al principio no hizo nada, no sentía nada en realidad. Pero entonces unas palabras llegaron a él. –Olvídate de Hinata. Te traicionó. Ella nunca ha sentido esto que siento yo. Por favor, Naruto… -y poco a poco, las barreras que Naruto había construido a su alrededor se fueron doblegando, y tomó el rostro de Shion para acercarlo a él y correspondió al beso con la misma ferocidad. Hinata no había tenido problema en besarse con un amigo preciado para él. Entonces Naruto haría lo mismo. Y poco a poco, quiso pensar que la persona a la que estaba besando era Hinata. -¿Lo ves…? Ahora Hinata no existe… -murmuraba Shion entre besos y respiraciones agitadas. –Solo tú y yo.

-¿Tú… y yo…? –murmuró Naruto en un jadeo.

-Sí… solo tú y yo. –dijo Shion, para besarlo con más intensidad.

Tras la puerta, alguien escuchaba aquellos sonidos con decepción. Y luego, aquella persona entreabrió la puerta para observar mejor.

* * *

La tarde cayó. Sasuke se encontraba cerca de un acantilado, buscando en los alrededores. Las opciones para buscar se estaban acabando, y tal vez este era el último lugar en la lista de opciones. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura sentada en el borde, y al verla su corazón dio un vuelco. La había extrañado. La necesitaba. La quería para él.

-¡Sakura! –gritó, y el cuerpo de Sakura dio un respingo. Entonces vio como Sakura empezaba a resbalarse, y Sasuke corrió hacia ella con el corazón desbocado. Antes de que cayera del todo, Sasuke la sujetó de la mano y la jaló a su pecho con toda su fuerza. Estaba aterrado. Sakura había estado a punto de caer al precipicio. La apretó con más fuerza hacia él, y pudo sentir el corazón de Sakura latir con salvajismo. –No vuelvas… no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró ella, pero su voz sonaba plana y vacía. Sasuke se separó un momento y la miró con preocupación. Esta no era Sakura. Esta era una chica con sueños rotos y quebrados, arrastrados por el suelo.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras dirigía su mirada apagada hacia el suelo.

-Lamento haberte dicho anoche que te amaba… siempre estuviste tras Hinata y nunca me di cuenta. Lo lamento. No debes preocuparte por mí.

Sasuke se quedó helado. Nadie le había contado esa parte. ¿Sakura había dicho que lo amaba?

-Sakura…

-No… no quiero escuchar. Volveré al hotel, no te preocupes, solo… solo quiero estar aquí un poco más.

-Me quedaré contigo. –dijo Sasuke, acariciando su mejilla. Sakura se sorprendió por la acción, pero repelió el acto casi al instante. Negó con la cabeza.

-No… necesito estar sola.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, en forma de diversión. Sakura lo miró, confundida. ¿Acaso esto le parecía divertido? Pero Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, y no dejaría ir a Sakura tan fácilmente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no quieres escuchar lo que te tengo que decir? –preguntó él con una voz suave y cautelosa.

-No. –dijo ella.

-Sakura, te diré esto a ti y solo a ti solo porque… me importas… -dijo Sasuke sonrojado, y Sakura sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Ahora lo haría. Le diría que estaba enamorado de Hinata, y que lo de ellos no podía ser. –Anoche… creo que alguien me drogó.

Sakura parpadeó, confundida por eso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, su voz era una mezcla de algo quebrado y algo infantil. Sasuke sonrió.

-No recuerdo nada de anoche… y me puse a pensar… y mi último recuerdo es de Shion ofreciéndome un vaso de jugo. Yo lo acepté.

-Tiene razón. –dijo una voz tras ellos. Y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Sai allí. Sasuke iba a preguntar que hacía en aquel lugar, pero antes de eso Sai habló. –Te seguí, Sasuke-kun.

Sai se acercó a ellos, y le tiró a Sasuke un frasquito por los aires. Sasuke lo atrapó con habilidad, y miró el frasco el cual estaba casi vacío, pero aún tenía un poco de polvo blanco. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

-Shion te drogó. Verás… anoche hablé con Hinata-san. Me dijo que al besarte, no había sentido amor. Solo… que había sido como si fuera una sustancia alucinógena, y eso me pareció sospechoso. Así que fui con Shikamaru-kun. Le conté acerca de mi teoría, y accedió a ayudarme. Me dijo que tal vez el envase de la droga seguía en algún lugar. Revisamos las pertenencias de Shion cuando ella no estaba, y encontramos eso. Shikamaru-kun y yo investigamos todo. Al parecer es un tipo de droga en desarrollo, que permite manipular a la gente con facilidad. Es una droga sin olor, y no tiene los mismos efectos que las otras drogas. No era detectable a simple vista, solo con un estudio a fondo se hubiera detectado la presencia de la droga en la persona. Sasuke-kun, no eras consciente de lo que pasó anoche, así que Shion plantó dudas en la mente de Ino-san para hacer que te pelearas anoche con ella, y Sakura-san fue el tema. Luego llegó Naruto-kun a defender a Sakura-san y… fue ahí donde besaste a Hinata-san. Y por eso mismo ella tampoco se separó. Estaba hipnotizada por el sabor de la droga.

Sai miró a Sakura, quien ya derramaba lágrimas en silencio por lo que acababa de oír.

-Sakura-san, Hinata-san no siente nada por Sasuke-kun. Si fuera así, no se habría pasado toda la noche sentada fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun estaba en la enfermería, así que ella solo estaba ahí por Naruto-kun.

-Tenemos que denunciar a Shion. –dijo Sakura con voz quebrada, sin ser capaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo. -¡Tenemos que decírselo a Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ha…Ha drogado a Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ha hecho esto?!

-Uzumaki Karin. –dijo Sai, y ambos se quedaron petrificados. Reconocían ese nombre. –En el pasado, Karin solía liderar un club de fans de Sasuke-kun. Siempre te ha odiado, Sakura-san. Y ha usado a Shion como peón. Escuchamos a Shion hablar con Karin por teléfono esta mañana. Sin embargo no pudimos escuchar toda la conversación, porque la compañera de habitación de Shion entró al cuarto y nos dirigió una mirada de sospecha cuando nos vio escuchando fuera de la habitación. Tuvimos que marcharnos en ese momento.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos tristes, y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Todo lo que había pasado, solo era culpa de Shion. Y ahora entendía por qué Shion estaba tras ella también. Por influencia de Karin. Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras Sakura soltaba hipidos. Era doloroso verla así. Escuchó como Sakura intentaba disculparse con él en medio de sollozos, pero eso le hizo parecer algo tierno. La apretó más hacia él.

-Ya no importa, Sakura. Solo he venido aquí para decirte algo importante de lo que me he dado cuenta.

Ella no se separó de él.

-Me… me… —murmuró Sasuke, avergonzado. –Me enamoré de ti.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas repetírtelo. Es vergonzoso.

Los sollozos de Sakura pararon, y ella lo miró y algo brilló en sus ojos en ese momento.

-Lo siento… N-No te-te escuché… -murmuró Sakura, poniéndose roja. -¿Po-Podrías… repetirlo?

Sasuke tragó grueso. Pero se obligó a mirar a aquellos hermosos ojos de color jade y decir.

-Me gustas, Sakura. Y no sé si seré un buen novio al principio… me sentí asustado por todo esto que estaba sintiendo hacia ti. Pero ya no quiero mentirme más. Quiero estar contigo. Incluso tal vez, algo dentro de mí ya lo quería desde antes. Ahora todo ha salido a la luz y es algo…

Sin embargo fue interrumpido al sentir a Sakura lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Sasuke-kun… -sollozó Sakura, y empezó a llorar. Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que las lágrimas de Sakura eran de felicidad. Ahora todo estaba claro, y no permitiría que Karin los separara nunca más. Tampoco se lo permitirían a Shion.

-Deberías disculparte con Hinata. –dijo Sai a lo lejos. –Después de todo, le gritaste que la odiabas. –Sakura asintió, sin importarle la presencia de Sai. Era cierto. Tenía que disculparse con Hinata. Después de todo, ella también estuvo bajo la influencia de la droga, y ella la culpó por eso. Al final, todos habían sido títeres de Shion.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Sakura se frenaron cuando Sasuke la besó. Ella soltó un sonidito de sorpresa, y poco a poco fue entregándose a ese placer que la embriagaba. Este no era el efecto de ninguna droga. Este era un beso real.

Sai sonrió como mejor sabía hacerlo, y sacó un cuaderno de dibujo y una libreta. Sabía que esos dos se demorarían un rato, y bien podría dibujarlos mientras tanto. En el pie de página escribió con letra cursiva:

_Si Cupido juega con sus flechas, alguien sale flechado…_

Cuando se supo que Sakura había sido encontrada y que estaba con Sasuke, Kakashi no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Al fin, Sakura había aparecido.

* * *

-¡Hala, pero que bien verlos tan junticos! –exclamó Ino al verlos. –Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado. Pero Shion definitivamente es una verdadera arpía… no puedo creer que haya llegado a esos extremos. Estábamos preocupados por ti, Sakura. Casi no pude dormir pensando en donde estabas.

Sakura sonrió, aún entre los brazos de Sasuke, el cual no quería soltarla.

-Me alegro que ustedes dos estén bien. Pero me preocupan Naruto y Hinata. Naruto está muy ofendido con ella.

-No te preocupes, Ino-san. –dijo Sai desde atrás. –Si le explicamos a Naruto-kun lo sucedido, seguro entenderá.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura de eso. Naruto no es tan flexible como Sakura, él es un hueso más duro de roer. Hinata se pasó toda la noche sentada en el suelo, y Naruto no abrió la puerta.

-Es cierto, Hinata… tengo que disculparme con ella. –dijo Sakura, cayendo en cuenta. -¿En dónde está?

-Está agotada. Kiba la llevó a la habitación cerca de las diez de la mañana, pero hasta ahora no ha despertado. Supongo que estaba realmente cansada. Todas sus energías las gastó velando el sueño de Naruto.

-Tengo que ir a verla. –dijo Sakura, y se dirigió hacia la habitación seguida por Sasuke, Ino y Sai. Cuando llegó a la habitación, pudo ver a Hinata, tendida flácidamente sobre la cama. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La agitó del hombro, y comenzó a llamarla.

-Hinata. Hinata despierta.

Hinata abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose molesta por los ruidos que la habían despertado. Sin embargo cuando vio a la persona frente a ella, todo su enojo se desvaneció.

-Sa-Sakura-san… -murmuró Hinata con temor. Se sentó, mirando a todos en la habitación. -¿Q-Qué…?

Sin embargo, Hinata fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Sakura.

-Lo lamento. Lo lamento, Hinata. Nada de esto fue culpa tuya.

-Sakura-san… yo… yo…

Así le explicaron a Hinata todo lo que había pasado. Al principio Hinata no creía que Shion fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero luego se sintió indignada. ¿Cómo había osado su amiga traicionarlos a todos de esa manera? Shion esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdad. Pero no había contado con que Sai y Shikamaru eran excelentes investigadores.

Cuando Sakura terminó de relatar lo sucedido, Hinata ya la estaba abrazando.

-Lo lamento, Sakura-san… lo de anoche no debió pasar.

Sakura soltó una risita, que fue música para los oídos de Hinata.

-No te preocupes. Además Sasuke-kun y yo ahora estamos juntos. –dijo Sakura, y Hinata se llenó de alegría por su amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron, riendo felices. Sasuke, Ino y Sai miraban la escena conmovidos. Sakura solo confirmó que sus dudas no eran reales. Si Hinata había reaccionado así ante el anuncio de que ella y Sasuke estaban juntos, Hinata simplemente no sentía nada por Sasuke además de una simple amistad.

-Hinata… lamento lo que está sucediendo con Naruto. Supe que dormiste fuera de su puerta.

-N-No dormí. Solo estuve allí. —murmuró Hinata, con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Qué pasará con Shion-san?

-¡Es obvio! ¡La desterraremos de nuestro grupo de amigos! –exclamó Sakura, y Hinata se sentía un poco mal por hacer eso. Pero Shion se lo merecía. Su ofensa no iba a ser perdonada. –Tenemos que contárselo a Naruto. Seguro cuando lo sepa, dejará de estar enojado contigo.

-¿Tú crees? –murmuró Hinata, jugando con sus dedos. - No sé si…

-Vamos, Hinata. No me digas que no te pareció extraña la reacción de Naruto a lo de anoche. Si Naruto reaccionó así es porque estaba celoso. Es obvio que él también está enamorado de ti. Si no fuera así, no habría reaccionado de esa manera.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente ante el pensamiento, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Su corazón empezó a tamborilear con fuerza y velocidad.

-E-Eso no es importante ahora… Naruto-kun no me quiere cerca…

-¡Pues eso va a cambiar ahora! –exclamó Ino, entrando a la conversación, y entre ella y Sakura jalaron a Hinata fuera de la habitación. Sai y Sasuke las seguían desde atrás. –Vamos a contarle toda la verdad a Naruto ahora mismo.

Hinata fue arrastrada por los pasillos hasta acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke. Hinata sonrió inconscientemente, ya estaba cerca…

Sin embargo Shion salió por la puerta de la habitación con el cabello alborotado al igual que sus ropas, y Hinata sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

-¡Shion! –exclamó Sakura, y Shion se sorprendió al verla. -¡Sabemos lo de la droga!

Shion alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento. Sin duda era una experta en mentir.

-No puedo creer que hayas drogado a Sasuke-kun… y que estuvieras trabajando para Karin… eres escoria. –dijo Ino con rabia en sus palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablan. No he drogado a nadie.

-¿Q-Qué sucedió…? –interfirió Hinata al ver el estado de Shion. Shion miró a Hinata con seriedad.

-De ahora en adelante no dejaré que le hagas más daño a Naruto. Yo lo protegeré. Lo protegeré de ti.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué estás…?

-Naruto y yo hemos tenido una apasionada tarde. Él es increíble en la cama. –dijo Shion con una sonrisa desdeñosa, y todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Q-Qué? –escupió Sakura. En el interior de la habitación, Naruto comenzaba a despertar de su sueño a causa de los gritos. –Eso no puede ser. Eso no es posible.

-Me ha dicho que me ama. Y yo le creo. Por eso, no se acerquen más a él. En especial tú, Hinata. Lo lastimas. Le haces daño. Haces que se preocupe por ti una y otra vez. Eso se acabó.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –exclamó Hinata, aterrada. -¡Naruto-kun y tú no pudieron…!

-Shion y yo estamos saliendo. –escuchó la voz de Naruto, quien apenas había despertado. Lo vio recostado en la puerta, sin camisa, solo vistiendo unos pantalones y con el cabello desordenado. –Es cierto, Hinata. Somos pareja ahora.

-N-No… -murmuró ella, sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro de ella.

-No sé por qué te importa. Después de todo, tú no sientes nada hacia mí. –dijo Naruto con parsimonia.

Sakura intentó explicarle a Naruto acerca del asunto de la droga, pero Naruto no creyó en sus palabras. No creyó en lo que sus amigos le dijeron. No creyó en las palabras de Hinata.

Detrás de Hinata, Ino la sujetaba por los hombros para evitar que se derrumbara allí mismo. El sueño de Hinata había sido roto.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

... ¡SasuSaku!

Felicidades a los que le atinaron. Sin embargo no se preocupen, porque aqui entre nos la situación del NaruHina pronto se definirá también.

¡No nos olvidemos de Akatsuki! Ellos también estarán prontos a actuar.

De nuevo quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se acercaron a este fic, ya sea por la recomendación, o porque vagando por FanFiction se encontraron con este fic y le dieron la oportunidad. ¡Muchas gracias! Son ustedes los lectores, quienes convierten a los escritores en lo que son. Y es por ustedes que tengo más ganas de continuar este fic.

Y tal vez haya quienes por ahi temen que yo deje abandonado el fic. Les digo de una vez: Eso no sucederá.

¡Ayer iba a subir un avance pero...! Resulta que fui a una convención y conocí a ¡Humberto Velez! ¡La voz de Homero Simpson! Y yo esta ahi gritando como "¡Dame un hijo!" Ajajajajaja, ok no. Pero fue increible ver la voz de Homero en vivo. ¡Y la de Winnie Pooh! Porque ese hombre tambien le hizo la voz a Winnie Pooh. Tambien la de: _No olvides tu papeleo, Wasauski. _¡Casi me da un yeyo! ¡Esa voz...! ¡Wow, que voz!

Tambien compré la pelicula de The Last en disco... *saltando internamente*

Ahora podré soñar con Naruto y Hinata cada que quiera.

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Será verdad que Naruto y Shion hicieron cositas? ¿Podrán Naruto y Hinata arreglarse?

Solo les diré algo: La chica que los espió por la abertura de la puerta tendrá unas cuantas respuestas.

¡Y bueno, no desesperen! Este fic aun tiene para más. ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, y gracias por todo!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	27. Cap 26: Sobre el corazón no se manda

¡Hola a todos!

**Chelsea: **Tardaste.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, muchos se mantuvieron en la agonía durante estas dos semanas. Pero después de tanta espera, ¡aquí está el capítulo!

Por cierto, ¡wow! ¡Wow! ¡WOW! ¡Este fic ya llegó a los 200 reviews! ¡Todo un record! Muchas gracias a las personas que con sus comentarios me han apoyado a continuar, realmente nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. ¡Todos se ganaron un ferrari y un viaje a Japón! _-imaginarios-_

**Chelsea: **No puedo creer que la gente espere para leer esta porquería.

Tú cállate. Tu no sabes nada de fics, ¡baka, baka!

**Chelsea: **Ya se le activó lo tsundere...

¡Yo no soy tsundere!

**Chelsea: **cofcoftsunderecofcof

Como sea, los personajes le pertenecen a su creador.

**Chelsea: **No me digaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss

Amaneciste con ganas de odiarme hoy...

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Sobre el corazón no se manda**

**.**

**.**

El último día en la playa pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, habían vuelto a Konoha, a su hogar. Pero Hinata se sentía vacía, sin objetivos, sin sueños, sin amor. Naruto y Shion habían tenido sexo, y lo peor, ahora eran pareja. Todo estaba al revés.

-Lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo, Hinata. –dijo Sakura, tendiéndole a Hinata una taza de té. Hinata miró aquel líquido sin entusiasmo, mientras se encontraba recostada en el espaldar de su cama. –Entre Sasuke-kun y yo hemos intentado hacer que Naruto recupere la razón, pero definitivamente debe tener tapones en los oídos. No quiere creer en lo que decimos.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y le agradeció. Pero Sakura la miró con severidad.

-No me sonrías con una sonrisa falsa. –dijo ella, y del rostro de Hinata se borró aquella sonrisa. –Me recuerdas a Sai.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Sakura-san. Eres una gran amiga. –dijo Hinata, mirando el líquido dentro de la taza de té sin probarlo. Sakura suspiró.

-No puedo creer que Shion finalmente se haya salido con la suya. Jamás me imaginé que esto terminaría así. Debes creerme cuando te digo que Naruto también siente algo por ti. Me lo confesó un día en la playa.

El corazón de Hinata dio un enorme salto, pero ese mismo salto se apagó rápidamente.

-Eso ya no importa, Sakura-san. –murmuró Hinata, sintiendo como los pedazos de su corazón se partían en más pedazos. –Ahora está con Shion-san.

-Si necesitas llorar… estoy aquí, ¿sabes? –Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo vivir llorando todo el tiempo. Necesito ser fuerte. Necesito… necesito… necesito evitar el llanto. Antes de que Naruto-kun terminara con todo, le dije que me volvería más fuerte por mi cuenta. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-¿Y Neji? Sabes que en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando irá tras Naruto.

-Neji-niisan no sabrá nada acerca de esto. Por favor, que nadie se lo diga. Si Naruto-kun quiere estar con Shion-san, yo no me puedo interponer. –dijo Hinata con una voz apagada y plana.

\- ¿Acaso piensas fingir frente a Neji? –Hinata asintió. –No podrás. He escuchado que Neji últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Tenten. ¿Y si ella le dice algo?

-Asegúrate de que eso no pase, Sakura-san. Te lo ruego. Que nadie diga nada. –dijo Hinata. Sakura pensaba que era una completa locura, pero al final accedió a su petición. Por ahora, no diría nada y se aseguraría de que nadie más lo hiciera. Pero en algún momento, Neji se enteraría por su cuenta. Después de todo es el genio Hyuuga.

-¿Crees que Neji-niisan se enamore de Tenten-san? –preguntó Hinata, intentando distraerse. Sakura le sonrió.

-Diría que es probable. Tenten sabe mantenerlo sobre la raya. –dijo, y Hinata sonrió. Era bueno que al menos su primo estuviera en el camino de la ilusión todavía.

Acordaron que tampoco le dirían nada a Hanabi. Simplemente Hanabi estaba en una nube ahora mismo con su nueva relación, y tampoco necesitaba los comentarios de su hermana ahora. No quería causarle problemas a Naruto además. Hinata respetaría la decisión de Naruto sin importar cuanto doliera. Sólo quería verlo feliz.

* * *

-_¡Hakke Kusho!_

-¡Gah!

El cuerpo de Neji cayó estruendosamente al suelo a varios metros de Hinata. La chica se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que lograba derribar a Neji.

Hace una semana que Naruto y Shion habían declarado su relación públicamente, pero ciertamente Naruto ya no parecía el mismo. A pesar de estar con Shion, su aura era un poco más apagada. Cuando Neji se enteró, asaltó a Hinata con preguntas a las que ella pudo responder con inteligencia, diciendo que Naruto tenía libre albedrío de escoger a su pareja y él no podía golpearlo por eso. Aunque Neji odiara admitirlo, su prima tenía razón. Y por fortuna, nadie mencionó nada acerca del incidente de la droga. Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo evitando que los demás hablaran.

-Vaya… es la primera vez que me derrotas. Es impresionante. –dijo Neji, sobándose la cabeza con dolor mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-L-Lo siento, Neji-niisan. ¿Te lastimé?

-No te disculpes. Eso ha sido impresionante. Sin duda pronto estarás a mi nivel. Aunque parecía que Hanabi llegaría a ese nivel más pronto, tus habilidades me abruman. –Hinata asintió, y Neji entrecerró la mirada por el poco entusiasmo de su prima. -¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar feliz por eso.

-Uhm… lo estoy. Me estoy volviendo fuerte, y eso me hace feliz. –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, pero Neji frunció el ceño. Suspiró.

-¿Sigues triste porque el idiota de Naruto tiene novia ahora? –preguntó Neji, y Hinata agachó la mirada. Asintió. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, pero era bueno que Neji no supiera todas las circunstancias.

-En algún momento lo superaré. No debo ser tan egoísta y pensar que el mundo gira a mí alrededor. Naruto-kun tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Neji suspiró, viendo como las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo. Dio el entrenamiento por terminado, y ofreció a Hinata que se sentaran en los pequeños escalones que llevaban a aquel patio de entrenamiento.

-No sé… ahora Naruto pasa todo su tiempo con Shion. –dijo Neji, y Hinata asintió. –Pero a mí se me hace que algo no cuadra. Algo se me está escapando de las manos.

-Probablemente sea tu imaginación. Pero por favor no hablemos más de Naruto-kun. –dijo ella, evitando ser descubierta. Además no quería seguir pensando en Naruto o escuchando su nombre. Eso solo le causaba un profundo dolor. Neji accedió, y bebió un poco de agua. Hinata forzó a su voz a sonar animada, y lo logró: -Por otro lado, me han contado que has pasado mucho tiempo con Tenten-san últimamente.

Neji casi escupe el agua de su boca.

-¡Ne-Neji-niisan! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –exclamó Hinata preocupada, dándole golpes en la espalda a su primo quien se había atragantado con el agua. Neji asintió, recuperando su respiración poco a poco.

-S-Sí… solo que… eso vino… de la nada… -jadeó Neji, mientras poco a poco se recuperaba.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te gusta Tenten-san? –preguntó Hinata con una voz animada.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! –exclamó Neji, y a Hinata le pareció ver que un pequeño sonrojo pasó por el rostro de su primo. –No-Nosotros so-so-solo somos a-a-amigos…

-¿Por qué tartamudeas, Neji-niisan? –preguntó Hinata en un tono picarón.

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Eso no es justo! –exclamó completamente avergonzado, y Hinata se echó a reír. Neji murmuró. –Puede que sea algo así.

-¿Algo así? –preguntó Hinata, interesada por saber.

-Ya sabes, puede que esté e-ena-ena-enamora… ¡Ah, no puedo decirlo! –exclamó Neji, exasperado.

-Me siento feliz por ti, Neji-niisan. Tenten-san es una buena persona, aunque no la conozca demasiado. Es perfecta para ti.

-¿Acaso vas a jugar a cupido ahora? Señorita "estoy despechada porque mi enamorado consiguió novia". –dijo Neji con sorna. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego miró hacia el suelo, deprimida. Lo que Neji no sabía era que Shion y Naruto habían hecho… aquello.

-¡Neji-niisan! –lo regañó Hinata, y Neji se echó a reír.

-¡Nee-sama! –Hinata y Neji se voltearon y miraron a Hanabi, quien se acercaba a ellos. Hinata examinó el peluche de gato que su hermana traía en su mano izquierda, y Hanabi irradiaba alegría. Así que había vuelto de su cita. Por esa misma razón, Hanabi no había ido al entrenamiento, pero al parecer Hiashi había decretado que Hinata debía esforzarse más que Hanabi por ser la hija mayor.

-¡Hanabi! –exclamó Hinata, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia ella. -¿Ya ha terminado tu cita?

Hanabi asintió con energías.

-¿Quién es el torturado? –preguntó Neji parándose al lado de Hinata, y Hanabi le dio una tunda en la cabeza. -¡Auch!

-No es ningún torturado. Konohamaru-kun es bastante divertido. Había estado rechazándolo, pero a los dos días de que nee-sama se fue de vacaciones comenzamos a salir. Todo fue bastante extraño. Pero es bastante romántico.

Hinata intentó retener el nudo que se armaba en su garganta. Sakura y Sasuke eran felices, su primo estaba enamorado y Hanabi está saliendo con Konohamaru, quien según Hanabi resultó ser amigo de Naruto. Y el rubio ya tenía pareja también. Ella era la única que se estaba quedando sola.

-Me alegro por ti, Hanabi. –se obligó a decir Hinata, y Hanabi asintió, feliz.

-Es hora de irnos, nee-sama. –dijo Hanabi con un tono animado, y Hinata asintió. Neji se ofreció a acompañarlas, y durante todo el camino Hanabi les contó acerca de su cita y de lo maravillosa que había sido. Hinata se obligó a si misma a estar feliz por su hermana, y se abstuvo de hablar más de la cuenta. No quería arriesgarse a que su voz saliera entrecortada y quedara en evidencia. Por ahora todo iba bien, no iba a cometer una estupidez. Pero para su fortuna, Hanabi absorbía la mayor parte de la conversación. Al llegar a su hogar, Neji se despidió y dio la vuelta por donde había llegado.

Incluso cuando llegaron, Hanabi siguió lanzando corazones al aire y siguió parloteando acerca de lo maravilloso que había sido, y fue de allí que Hinata supo que el peluche de Hanabi era origen de un juego de maquinitas de peluches en el cual Konohamaru se había gastado varios intentos en sacar uno.

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Hanabi. –dijo Hinata, y Hanabi sonrió.

-¡Pero basta de hablar de mi! Quiero saber cómo van las cosas con Naruto. Seguramente aprovecharon para darse unos cuantos besitos en la playa. –dijo Hanabi traviesamente. Hinata se puso nerviosa. Oh Hanabi, si en realidad supiera lo que ha pasado.

-E-Eso no es-

-¡Tienes que ser más atrevida, nee-sama! ¡Espero poder llamarlo "cuñado" pronto!

-¡No-No puedes-!

-¡Estoy segura de que ya son novios y no me quieres contar nada! No puede ser, ¿ya tuvieron su primera vez? Si eres picarona, nee-sama. –continuó Hanabi con entusiasmo, sin saber que sus comentarios empezaban a molestar a Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun y yo no-

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, nee-sama? Estás roja como un tomate.

-¡Ya basta, Hanabi! – gritó Hinata, frenando a Hanabi de sus ilusiones. –No todos estamos nadando entre corazones como tú ahora mismo, ¡así que ya cállate!

Todo se quedó en silencio, y Hinata se sorprendió al ver que había gritado. Desde que Naruto y Shion habían empezado a salir, todo empezó a estar mal. Podía derrotar a su primo con más facilidad, siempre estaba más apagada y ahora se irritaba fácilmente. Entrenaba hasta el cansancio intentando borrar a Naruto de su mente y concentrándose en ser más fuerte. Era más irritable, y sus sonrisas sinceras ahora mismo eran contadas. No se reconocía a sí misma. Hanabi agachó la cabeza, y Hinata se sintió terrible cuando vio que su hermana pequeña empezaba a llorar.

-Lo-Lo siento… nee-sama… pe-perdóname… -murmuró ella entre hipidos, y Hinata se sintió terrible por descargarse contra Hanabi. Su hermanita no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejando que Hanabi sollozara en su pecho. Hinata la apretó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz entre el cabello castaño de su hermana, cerrando los ojos con agotamiento.

-Perdóname, Hanabi. No debí desquitarme contigo de esa manera. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –murmuró Hinata con voz apagada. - Es solo que… bueno, no quería decirte nada, pero… Naruto-kun… tiene una novia ahora… y no soy yo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Hanabi, separándose de su hermana, sorprendida. Sus ojos húmedos la veían con sorpresa. -¿Có-Cómo…?

-Sucedió mientras estábamos en la playa. –murmuró Hinata, apretando sus puños sobre su regazo mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Negó con la cabeza. –Perdón por desquitarme contigo, Hanabi.

-No, perdóname tu a mí, nee-sama. No tenía ni idea. Y yo haciendo comentarios inapropiados…

-No importa. –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara. Hanabi la miró con pesar y le dio un abrazo. No tenía idea de la situación de su hermana. Pero le costaba imaginarse a Naruto enamorado de alguien más.

* * *

-Oye, oye, Minato, ¿has escuchado el nuevo chisme? –preguntó Kakashi, mientras él y Minato revisaban unos pergaminos buscando información acerca de Akatsuki. Ambos se encontraban en el estudio, recolectando información.

-¿Hmm? No esperaba que fueras un chismoso, Kakashi. ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Minato mientras abría un pergamino.

-Acerca de que Naruto ahora tiene novia. –Minato asintió, mientras fuera de la puerta Jiraiya y Kushina parecían estar discutiendo.

-Sí, Naruto nos lo dijo a Kushina y a mí. Esperaba oír que la afortunada era Hinata, pero me mencionó a alguien que nunca había mencionado. Se me hace extraño. –dijo Minato, extendiendo un pergamino sobre la mesa de centro.

-¡No vas a llevar esas cervezas-dattebane! ¡Se supone que están en una investigación importante! –se escuchó la voz de Kushina en el pasillo. Jiraiya replicó algo, pero Minato no lo escuchó.

-Él y su novia están en la habitación ahora. A Kushina casi le da un patatús cuando se enteró. Y se decepcionó bastante al saber que la novia de Naruto no era Hinata. Esa chica ha hecho mucho por nosotros, y Kushina y yo le tenemos mucho cariño. Pensamos que Naruto pensaba igual. –dijo Minato, mirando a su amigo. - No sé por qué, pero cuando Kushina mencionó a Hinata, Naruto se molestó bastante.

-Hmm… algunas cosas pasaron… en la playa.-dijo Kakashi, rascándose la barbilla. - No me enteré de todo el chisme, pero hubo un gran drama. Parece que Sasuke besó a Hinata, y eso armó todo un caos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿El hijo de Fugaku besó a Hinata? Eso es imposible. Ese muchacho es frío como su padre. –dijo Minato. –Dudo que haya sido tan impulsivo como para hacer eso.

-A mí también se me hizo raro. Sakura desapareció en ese momento, y no la encontramos hasta el día siguiente. Cuando volví a verlos a ambos juntos, estaban tomados de las manos.

-¿Así que Hinata no está saliendo con Sasuke? –preguntó Minato, parpadeando con la confusión evidenciada en su rostro. Kakashi negó. –Hay algo que no cuadra. Todo lo que me estás contando se me hace muy… extraño.

Kakashi asintió.

-Pienso que hay algo que no sé. Hace un par de días le pregunté a Ino acerca de lo ocurrido, pero se tensó al instante y evadió la pregunta. Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee hicieron lo mismo. Y Hinata está preocupada por Naruto. Aquella noche que sucedió todo, Hinata estuvo toda la noche sentada fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto sin dormir. Incluso Naruto se ha alejado de sus amigos, y está con Shion todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Minato sorprendido.

-¡MINATO! –la puerta se abrió de un golpe, mostrando a una Kushina iracunda en todo su esplendor. Minato sudó frío.

-¿Ca-Cariño? ¿Do-Donde está Jiraiya?

-En un lugar mejor… -murmuró Kushina siniestramente, y Minato vio a Jiraiya tirado en el piso, respirando sus últimos aires.

-Mi-Minato… huye… -exclamó Jiraiya desde el suelo con el último susurro.

….

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Kushina, mirando los pergaminos. -¿Sabemos algo nuevo?

-Kushina… -murmuró Minato, mirando a su esposa. –Sé lo buena luchadora que eres… pero no puedo permitir que te metas en esta batalla. –Kushina estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Minato la interrumpió. –Si algo sale mal… alguien debe quedarse con Naruto. Y no quiero ver tu cuerpo agonizante en el piso otra vez. Tuve pesadillas con eso los dos primeros años de nuestra huida.

Kushina miró a su esposo, recordando aquello a lo que su esposo se refería.

.

_Minato se movía desenfrenadamente en la cama, provocando que Kushina despertara. La pelirroja se desperezó poco a poco, intentando orientarse. Hasta que vio a su esposo, sudando, haciendo muecas y sujetando fuertemente la sábana mientras decía su nombre._

_-Kushina… no… no mueras…_

_Kushina se alarmó al instante y se puso a horcajadas de su marido, tomándole el rostro con las manos. No, no otra vez… por favor no otra vez…_

_-Minato… Minato despierta… -decía Kushina, agitando a su esposo. Kushina empezó a asustarse y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. -¡Minato!_

_Sin embargo Minato no reaccionó._

_-¡DESPIERTA-DATTEBANE! –exclamó, dándole un puño en la cabeza. Minato se detuvo, y Kushina se tapó la boca, aterrada. No quería hacer eso… no quería…_

_Poco a poco, Minato fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocarse. Al ver a Kushina, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Kushina se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, a pesar de que algunas lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. Todo era muy difícil. Minato miró por la ventana, y luego miró a su esposa._

_-Solo estabas soñando-dattebane._

_-¡KUSHINA! –exclamó Minato, y agarró a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo, apretándola contra él, diciéndose a sí mismo que Kushina era real. Minato empezó a sollozar con su esposa en brazos, y Kushina lo arrulló suavemente, recostando su mejilla en la rubia cabellera de su marido y pasando su mano por los cabellos de su esposo. Lo sabía. Kushina lo sabía. Minato había visto por la ventana el paisaje tan característico de Kirigakure, y fue allí donde supo que no había sido un sueño._

_Para su suerte, Kushina seguía a su lado. Pero Naruto no estaba con ellos._

_._

-Lo sé. Sé todo lo que sufriste, Minato. Ambos sufrimos. –dijo Kushina. –Pero… simplemente no puedo dejarte hacer esto solo.

-No puedo dejarte hacerlo. Es mi última palabra. –dijo Minato, penetrando a Kushina con sus intensos ojos azules. Kushina negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Minato entre las suyas. La faceta ruda de Minato no iba a lograr que ella se echara para atrás en lo que había decidido.

-Minato, cuando nos casamos… hicimos unos votos matrimoniales. Estar con el otro en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las dificultades… Sé que tienes miedo de que Naruto se quede solo de nuevo, yo también temo. Pero Naruto pronto cumplirá 18 años. Hemos perdido una larga vida a su lado. —dijo Kushina, mientras su voz empezaba a temblar. La dura mirada de Minato empezó a ceder. –No sólo tú has perdido. Yo también, al igual que Naruto. Ambos protegeremos a nuestro hijo y a nuestro pueblo. Soy tu esposa. Él es mi hijo. Y soy una habitante de Konoha. Así que no me harás retroceder.

La mirada de Minato tembló.

-¿Y si te pierdo?

-No me perderás. Así como yo tampoco te perderé a ti. Te lo prometo. –dijo Kushina, sabiendo que esa era una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir. Minato la miró, y sabía que cuando a un Uzumaki se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de su esposa.

Se quedaron mirando conmovedoramente, hasta que alguien carraspeó. Frente a ellos, Jiraiya y Kakashi los miraron con diversión.

-E-Esto… olvidé que estaban aquí. –dijo Minato nerviosamente.

-Sí, me di cuenta. –dijo Kakashi, recostándose en el sofá.

-Si van a hacer algo, háganlo frente a mí. Me servirá para mi inspiración.

-Oh, será como ver un adelanto del próximo libro de Icha Icha. –dijo Kakashi entusiasmado.

.

Unos cuantos golpes por parte de Kushina después, todos miraron las fotos frente a ellos. Jiraiya pasó sus largos dedos por cada una de las fotos.

-Pain, Konan, Nagato, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori… vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. Uchiha Itachi.

Las miradas de los otros tres presentes se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Uchiha…Itachi? –preguntó Kushina con voz temblorosa. -¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Es el hijo de Mikoto! ¡Itachi-kun es un buen chico! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer parte de Akatsuki?!

-Esto es inesperado. –dijo Minato. –No pensé que los integrantes de Akatsuki fueran diez. Y… Uchiha Itachi…

-Asumo que Sasuke no sabe nada de esto. –dijo Kakashi. –Probablemente nadie sepa la verdad sobre Itachi. Itachi se ve como una buena persona. Pero al parecer nadie sabe la verdad sobre él.

Jiraiya asintió. No importaba que tan buena reputación tuviera Uchiha Itachi ahora mismo, si llegaba a amenazar contra la vida de la gente o contra los secretos de los clanes y la vida de sus integrantes, tendrían que luchar contra él. Jiraiya miró nostálgicamente las fotos de los tres huérfanos que en algún momento estuvieron bajo su cuidado.

Esto sería duro para todos.

* * *

-Entonces Natsuki dijo que su cabello había amanecido demasiado esponjado. Le dije que no, que seguramente se había acostado con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza pero ella solo me miró mal. Luego me preguntó acerca de su nuevo atuendo para su cita y le fui sincera: era horrendo. –contaba Shion mientras Naruto bostezaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Shion no había parado de hablar por horas y horas, y él había tenido un día difícil. El entrenamiento con su padre había acabado hace un par de horas y había sido bastante intenso, y solo tuvo tiempo de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de que Shion llegara de sorpresa.

-Shion…

-Espera, espera, aún no te cuento lo peor. Ella accedió a cambiar su atuendo de acuerdo a mis consejos, claro, ya sabes que tengo un gran estilo y ser aconsejada por mí es algo honorable. Pero cuando llegó a su cita, su novio dijo que prefería a la verdadera Natsuki. ¡Pffft! ¡Qué barrabasada! ¡Su novio tenía un tornillo afuera de su cabeza!

Shion le dio un beso en la boca a Naruto, quien estaba demasiado cansado para corresponder.

-Aun así se la pasaron bien, y Natsuki me regañó por intentar cambiar su "verdadera identidad". Naruto, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó Shion molesta al ver a Naruto a quien empezaban a cerrársele los párpados. Shion le dio un golpecito en el hombro y Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Shion hizo un mohín.

-¿Dónde está el alegre Naruto del que me enamoré? Este está todo apagado. –dijo Shion, sentándose a su lado. -¿Acaso es porque ya no sales con Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Es eso? Son unos traidores, cariño. Se quedaron al lado de Hinata en vez de apoyarte.

Entonces Naruto recordó acerca de aquel nuevo rumor que estaba corriendo por el instituto.

_-¡Oye Naruto! ¡A la próxima usa protección! Te puedo recomendar una buena marca de condones._

_-Solo espero que no la hayas dejado a Shion embarazada._

Y no solo habían sido Suigetsu y Juugo. A veces, otros compañeros le hacían el mismo tipo de comentarios al verlo. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Por otro lado, había visto a Sasuke y a Sakura muy acaramelados. Incluso los había visto besarse durante varias ocasiones. ¿No se suponía que el maldito de Sasuke estaba con Hinata? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Era tan mala amiga para permitir que los sentimientos de Hinata fueran aplastados de esa forma? ¿Entonces por qué Hinata se dejaba pasar por encima de esa forma? Hinata claramente se veía más apagada últimamente.

Al igual que él.

-Contigo no se puede hablar. –dijo Shion molesta, echando su rubio cabello hacia atrás. -¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡Debes tenerla en mí! ¡Estoy en frente tuyo!

Naruto no respondió, y se quedó mirando hacia el vacío.

-No me digas que estás así por Hinata. ¡No te atrevas, Naruto! ¡Ella te traicionó! –exclamó Shion. Naruto la miró, y en su rostro empezaba a formarse un gesto de confusión. Shion chirrió los dientes y recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Karin.

.

_-¡Maldita traidora! –gritó Karin, golpeando la reja de la azotea con fuerza. -¡Teníamos un trato!_

_-Perdón, perdón. Las cosas se me salieron de las manos. –dijo Shion con simpleza. –Pero no puedes culparme. Tú me dijiste exactamente qué hacer._

_-Teníamos un trato, Shion. –dijo Karin, mostrando su filosa mirada ante Shion. - El paquete doble o nada. Y ahora mi Sasuke-kun…_

_-¡Nunca mencionaste nada de eso! Además ya no me importa, Naruto es mío ahora. Y Hinata está fuera del mapa para él. No tengo la culpa de que de un día a otro, Sasuke y la rosita hayan empezado a salir. No había nada que hacer allí, ¡Sakura en realidad se molestó con Sasuke! Pero el muy maldito lo solucionó todo. ¡Felicidades! Con lo que hice perdí la confianza que había logrado construir alrededor de Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata. Pero no me importa si con ello tengo a Naruto._

_-No durará. –dijo Karin. – A veces los lazos son más fuertes que las trampas que una mente maestra como yo puede crear. Renuncia a Naruto, Shion. No tienes idea de la fuerza del lazo que tienen Naruto y Hinata._

_-¡No digas tonterías! Nadie lo separará de mí. ¡Ni siquiera permitiré que el propio Naruto lo haga!_

_-Ingenua. –dijo Karin, y empezó a reír estrepitosamente. –Accedí a ayudarte, a pesar de saber que tu alma nunca sería compatible con la de Naruto. Eres demasiado codiciosa. Tu sola existencia viola todo aquello en lo que Naruto cree._

_-¿Acaso estás traicionándome? –preguntó Shion. -¡Eres malditamente igual que yo! ¡Tú obsesión con Sasuke no tiene límites! ¡Incluso tienes un altar de él en tu habitación!_

_-Mira quien habla de altares. –dijo Karin, mientras Shion se recriminaba a sí misma por haber dicho eso._

_-Estás enamorada de ese hombre. ¿Lo vas a dejar ir así? ¡Eres igual que yo, Karin! _

_-No, tú y yo somos muy diferentes. Puedo dejar a Sasuke-kun. A mí misma me hice una promesa diciéndome que si Sasuke-kun y Sakura se enamoraban antes de poder alejar a Sakura lo suficiente de él, renunciaría. Sin embargo, por tu maldita incompetencia he tenido que renunciar a él. Lo único que hice fue actuar como una maldita acosadora de Sasuke-kun. Puedo enamorarme otra vez. Tú, tú en cambio no puedes dejar ir a Naruto. Eso sería como aplastarte para ti. _

_-Siempre he pensado que eres una maldita bruja, Karin. Una bruja de los trucos, de la humillación… tu lista de chicas humilladas es tan larga que yo ni podría contarla. Siempre consigues lo que quieres. Eres una cobarde ahora._

_-La cobarde eres tú. Por intentar mantenerse en el aire con dos plumas. Naruto nunca te amará a menos que cambies._

_-¡Yo no cambiaré por nada! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Nadie me cambiará! –gritó Shion. –Cualquiera me amaría._

_Karin rio en silencio, mientras apretaba los alambres del alambrado entre sus manos. Esta era la despedida. Su lucha por Sasuke había terminado._

_-El amor de Sasuke-kun me estaba haciendo daño. Y ese no es el objetivo del amor. Quería evitar renunciar a Sasuke-kun, pero por tu maldita incompetencia he tenido que hacerlo. Quería separarlo de Sakura porque creí que ella no era suficiente para él, pero lograron pasar por mis trampas a pesar de todo. Pero tal vez mi orgullo era el que me impulsaba a obtener a Sasuke-kun. No quería que Sakura se quedara con él. Incluso mandé a unas chicas a golpearla, y Sasuke-kun solo la protegió más. Era obvio que Sasuke-kun y Sakura tenían un lazo. Pero ya es tarde. Lo siento, Shion. He madurado y no me di cuenta en qué momento lo hice. Estoy fuera de esto. Sobre el corazón no se manda, Shion. Y ahora lo he entendido._

_-¡Eres una cobarde!_

_-No lo soy. Si Naruto vuelve a Hinata, tendrás que renunciar a él de una vez por todas. Ah, y ten cuidado con la Hyuuga, escuché que está aprendiendo artes marciales. No te atrevas a hacerle daño._

_-¡¿Te estás escuchando?! –Karin negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que nadie haría cambiar a Shion de opinión. -¡¿Te estás escuchando, Karin?! ¡Neji te humilló! ¡¿No quieres venganza?!_

_-Ya no. He madurado. Tú por el contrario… Tienes razón, soy una maldita bruja. Y puedo ver los lazos rojos del destino que unen a la gente._

_-No creo en esa estúpida leyenda. –dijo Shion, y Karin entrecerró la mirada._

_-Sasuke y Sakura están conectados. Yo también lo estoy… a alguien que aún no he encontrado. Y tú Shion… no estás unida a Naruto. Y nunca lo estarás._

_._

-¿Hay algo que no sé, Shion? –preguntó Naruto, y Shion tragó grueso. - ¿Por qué todos me hacen insinuaciones de que tú y yo tuvimos relaciones-ttebayo?

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Ya sé, ya sé, muchos estarán así como "¿Qué carajo?"

A veces... no todo es lo que parece.

Tal vez este capítulo no fue de lo máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss interesante, pero al menos hemos descubierto un par de cosas.

**Chelsea: **Cosas que tú ya sabías.

Ni modo que hiciera spoiler.

¿Y ahora que pasará? Parece que Shion se ha quedado sola en esto. ¿Podrá mantener a Naruto atado a su lado sin la ayuda de Karin? ¿Qué piensan hacer Minato, Kushina, Kakashi y Jiraiya con respecto a Itachi? ¿Que pasará con Hinata?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en...!

**Chelsea: **¡Maria, la que deja capitulos incompletos!

Por algo dice continuará... e.e.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Comienza la tortura)

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	28. Cap 27: Hasogare

¡Vaya, nunca habia actualizado tan tarde! Por lo general los domingos actualizo temprano en la mañana, pero hoy me ha cogido la tarde.

**Chelsea: **¡Tarde, suéltala!

Ajajajajaja no ._.

¡Hola a todos! ¡Wooooooo! ¡Finalmente capítulo! ¿Qué creen que pasará?

Aqui se descubrirán un par de cosas. ¡Los dejo para que lean!

La historia me pertenece y el resto... le pertenece a Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**Hasogare**

**.**

**.**

-¡Naruto!-gritó Kakashi, y Naruto despertó de un golpe. Desde la esquina del salón, Hinata lo miraba con preocupación. Naruto se veía muy cansado últimamente, y eso la preocupaba. No quería que Naruto enfermara, o peor, terminara en el hospital.

El rubio miró a Kakashi con agotamiento.

-Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi lo miró con preocupación.

-_Esto no puede seguir así- _pensó_ –Estamos sobreexplotando la capacidad de Naruto. Está completamente agotado._

Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Naruto con preocupación, pero Naruto no los miró. Estaba más ocupado intentando evitar que su cabeza cayera contra el escritorio.

-Naruto, ve a la enfermería. –dijo Kakashi, y Naruto lo miró sin entender. –Iré a verte a la hora del almuerzo. Tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre.

-Pero…

-Megumi-san, acompáñalo a la enfermería. –dijo Kakashi, y una chica de cabello ondulado color violeta y ojos marrones se levantó de su asiento.

-Si. –respondió ella.

-¡Un momento! –saltó Shion. -¡Kakashi-sensei, yo soy su novia! ¡SU novia! ¡Yo debería acompañarlo!

-No. –dijo Kakashi. –Con alguien tan escandalosa como tú el pobre Naruto no podría descansar. –dijo, y los estudiantes se rieron entre dientes. Shion chirrió los dientes. Y Naruto sabía que en el fondo Kakashi tenía razón. Le dolía la cabeza después de escuchar a hablar a Shion durante horas y horas sobre como el decorado de las uñas no le había quedado bien, o sobre su nuevo tratamiento de pepino, o de cómo deberían vestirse todas las mujeres, o que las mujeres que hacían deporte deben ser marimachas.

Al final, Megumi acompañó a Naruto a la enfermería.

-Naruto-san, ¿eres feliz con Shion? –preguntó Megumi mientras ambos iban de camino a la enfermería.

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Naruto, confundido.

-Bueno, creo que Hinata-san sería una mejor pareja para ti. Ustedes dos tienen un lazo muy fuerte.

Naruto bufó.

-Si claro. Ella se besó con mi mejor amigo, y luego escribió un poema sobre cuánto me odiaba. –dijo Naruto con un tono agrio en su voz. –Además si Hinata quisiera solucionar algo lo haría. No tengo que ir yo siempre donde ella. Ella fue la que cometió el error, así que ella debe arreglarlo.

-Solo está dolida porque cree que Shion y tú tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Naruto frenó en seco.

-¿Qué has dicho? Shion y yo no tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

.

_-¿Hay algo que no sé, Shion? –preguntó Naruto, y Shion tragó grueso. - ¿Por qué todos me hacen insinuaciones de que tú y yo tuvimos relaciones-ttebayo?_

_Shion se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos divagaron a lo largo de la habitación, de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar un punto fijo que mirar que no fueran los penetrantes ojos azules de Naruto._

_-Todos los chicos me dicen "Usa condón Naruto" o "Te lo tenías bien guardado" o "Pronto habrá un mini Naruto" entre otras cosas._

_-Y-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, ¿no? Les gusta bromear. –dijo Shion, algo nerviosa._

_-¿Bromear?_

_-Sí, cariño. No te preocupes. El día que lo hagamos no está muy lejos._

_._

-Los escuché. Naruto-san puede que no recuerde mucho de ese día, pero yo estaba tras la puerta, escuchando. Luego entreabrí un poco la puerta para poder mirar por una abertura. –dijo Megumi. –Recuerdo que ella logró sacarte la camisa, pero le impediste ir más lejos. Aunque se estuvieron besando apasionadamente durante varias horas.

-Algo está mal… ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

Megumi se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez Shion te drogó. Tal vez puso algún tipo de sustancia nociva en sus labios para que al besarte olvidaras todo. Tal vez quería que olvidaras tus penas y te concentraras en ella, pero incluso en el estado en el que estabas le impediste ir más lejos. Y susurraste el nombre de Hinata-san unas cuantas veces. La escuché hablar con Karin por teléfono, aunque cuando me vio entrar se calló de inmediato. Sé la clase de calaña que puede ser Shion.

-¿Me… drogó? –preguntó Naruto, atónito por lo que acababa de oír. Entonces recordó aquel día, en el que sus amigos intentaban explicarle que Shion había drogado a Sasuke y por eso había besado a Hinata. Que Hinata había absorbido parte de la droga en los labios de Sasuke y por eso no pudo separarse de él.

\- Escucha bien Naruto. –dijo, y el semblante de Megumi cambió.- Shion no es una buena persona. Yo fui una víctima de Shion.

-¿Vic…tima?

-En la secundaria, Shion y yo estábamos enamoradas del mismo chico. Recuerdo que su nombre era Sorata. Yo le dejaba cartas a Sorata-kun, pero Shion las destruía. Arrojaba mis chocolates al piso antes de que se los entregara. Y un día Sorata-kun y yo nos besamos, y ella… me encerró y me cortó el cabello con unas tijeras. –los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, viendo como los ojos de la chica frente a él empezaban a cristalizarse. –Hinata-san ha tenido suerte, pudo haberle pasado algo peor.

Naruto parpadeó, y entonces recordó todas aquellas advertencias sobre Shion que Sasuke y Sakura le hacían a menudo, advertencias a las que él nunca hizo caso.

-Gracias por decírmelo. –dijo Naruto, entrecerrando la mirada. Dios, ¿en qué se había metido? Naruto se dio la vuelta para entrar a la enfermería, pero Megumi lo llamó.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Seguirás con Shion?

Naruto negó, mirando hacia abajo con cansancio.

-No puedo pensar bien de esta manera. Primero descansaré y luego pensaré en lo que quiero hacer-ttebayo.

Megumi asintió, feliz por ello. No quería que Shion se saliera con la suya. No más.

* * *

-Toc toc.

Hinata se sobresaltó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con rapidez. Kakashi la miró desde la puerta de la enfermería, mirando como sostenía la mano derecha de Naruto entre una de las suyas. La diferencia entre sus manos era notable. La de Naruto era morena y más grande que la de ella, mientras la de Hinata era pálida como la nieve.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei… -dijo Hinata, volteándose a verlo y sonriéndole, soltando la mano de Naruto con nerviosismo. -¿Q-Que hace aquí?

Kakashi entrecerró la mirada, y escaneó el rostro de Hinata. Era obvio que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si Naruto hubiera despertado y te hubiera visto ahí? –preguntó Kakashi. Hinata negó.

-Habría salido corriendo. No quiero que Naruto-kun sepa que estuve aquí. Ahora si me disculpa. –dijo, levantándose nerviosamente. –De-Debo irme. Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san deben estar esperando.

-De acuerdo. –dijo, y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Hinata ya había salido por la puerta. Kakashi suspiró. Tal vez Shion vendría a ver a Naruto, pero al verla riéndose en uno de los pasillos con unas chicas de otros grados, lo dudaba. Al parecer no estaba tan preocupada porque Naruto estuviera en la enfermería.

Muy a diferencia de Hinata, quien estaba llorando y todo.

Miró el rostro durmiente de Naruto. No solo era el peso del entrenamiento y del estudio, sino también el estrés que le estaba provocando la situación actual. Dedujo que Naruto no estaba durmiendo bien en las noches, tal vez preocupado por Hinata. Naruto no sabía nada acerca de Akatsuki, así que tal vez su cerebro había estado despierto durante mucho tiempo intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿Kakashi…sensei? –Kakashi bajó la mirada, al ver como Naruto empezaba a despertarse.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Descansaste en las últimas cuatro horas?

-Hmm… algo-dijo con voz adormilada, y Kakashi asintió- Kakashi-sensei, ¿cree que pueda saltarme el entrenamiento de hoy? No me siento con muchas energías. –preguntó Naruto con una voz adormilada.

-Estoy seguro de que Minato entenderá. No creo que eso sea un problema. –dijo, y Naruto asintió. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya suenas como mi esposa-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, y Kakashi casi quiso reír. -¿Qué era lo que iba a decirme?

-Quiero hablarte de Shion. Me preocupa que te hayas alejado de tus amigos por una chica, y desde que estás con ella has estado más apagado y con menos energías. ¿Has seguido yendo a las citas para controlar la ira?

Naruto asintió.

-Tuve la última la semana pasada –dijo.- Realmente me ayudaron. Antes habría reaccionado peor ante todo esto.

-¿Es por Hinata?

-No solo fue el beso. A mi habitación llegó un poema que Hinata había estado escribiendo. Se llamaba "Hasogare". Era acerca de cómo estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho por ella, pero me odiaba por siempre ser tan hiperactivo, tan perfecto… que odiaba tener esos sentimientos, pero no podía evitar odiarme. Y era su letra.

-¿En serio crees que Hinata escribiría algo como eso? –Naruto dudó.

-Yo…

-Alguien pudo haberlo falsificado, Naruto. Es aquí cuando te das cuenta qué tanto conoces a Hinata.

-Pero era su letra.

-Puede ser que alguien haya suplantado su letra. –dijo Kakashi, y Naruto se puso a pensar y recordó que unos cuantos kanjis se veían diferentes, aunque la diferencia no era mucha.

¿Y si había sido Shion? Recordó que Sasuke y Sakura le decían que Shion prácticamente era como su fan. ¿Realmente Shion había hecho todo esto solo para estar con él? De repente un sentimiento de rencor le invadió. ¿Cómo pudo Shion hacer tales cosas? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada?

-¿Te gusta Shion? ¿Por qué estás saliendo con ella? –preguntó Kakashi, mirándolo con seriedad. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa y desconsolación, por no tener el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. - Si te gusta, respetaré tu relación con ella. De otra forma, averiguaré que sucede. Te ves devastado.

-Yo… estaba sintiendo cosas por Hinata… cosas extrañas… -murmuró Naruto. Kakashi alzó una ceja, queriendo saber más. –A veces se me aceleraba el corazón al estar con ella… me gustaba verla cuando estaba concentrada escribiendo en sus poemas, o cuando sonreía al hablar con sus amigos. La forma en que come… en que escribe… en como juega con sus dedos cuando está nerviosa… y cuando la abrazo una especie de calor y paz me inunda…

-Estás enamorado de ella. No de Shion.

Naruto miró a Kakashi, como si fuera alguien a quien le habían dado las respuestas.

-Pero dejaste que alguien más controlara tu realidad. Es hora de retomar el control, Naruto. –dijo Kakashi.

-¿Esto… es amor? –preguntó Naruto, y Kakashi asintió sonriendo. –Nunca había sentido algo así.

_._

_-Eso es fácil. –dijo Sakura. –Tú nunca me amaste, Naruto._

_-¿Ah no? –preguntó Naruto, sorprendido._

_-No. –dijo Sakura, y soltó una risita. –Has madurado. Antes eras ingenuo, y no diferenciabas el amor romántico y el amor por la comida. Lo que sentías por mí fue una simple atracción. Veías que yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, y tal vez eso te hizo sentir excluido y celoso. Entonces te "enamoraste" de mí. Pero no era amor lo que sentías._

.

-¿Entonces…Sakura-chan tenía razón? ¿Estoy enamorado de Hinata? –murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, y Kakashi vio que Naruto hacía ademán de levantarse.

-¡Quédate quieto! Tienes que descansar.

-Tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que… -murmuró Naruto, y de repente el brillo regresó a sus ojos y Kakashi vio que la decisión tan característica de él había regresado. Eran los ojos de alguien decidido, pero a la vez era de alguien enamorado. Naruto estaba regresando a la vida.

-No hagas ninguna tontería. –dijo Kakashi, empujando a Naruto contra la cama de nuevo. –Además recuerda que ahora mismo eres el novio de Shion.

El entendimiento cruzó el rostro de Naruto.

-Lo siento por ella. –murmuró, y un toque de ira pintó su voz. Apretó sus puños, sintiéndose utilizado. Había lastimado a Sakura, a Sasuke, a Hinata y a él, todos al tiempo. Todo el tiempo, simplemente fueron sus marionetas. Y pensar que Shion se había metido con drogas… no sabía la clase de calaña que era Shion. Había drogado a Hinata y a Sasuke y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Además de que existía la posibilidad de que también lo hubiera drogado a él. –Esto no se lo puedo perdonar-ttebayo.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Te diré un secreto. Hinata estuvo aquí antes de que yo llegara. –dijo, y la expresión de Naruto se iluminó. - Parecía preocupada. Shion, por otro lado, estaba con sus amigas. Hinata dijo que no podías enterarte de que ella había estado aquí, tal vez temía por tu reacción.

-¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿De verdad estuvo aquí? ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? ¿A pesar de cómo me comporté con ella? –preguntó Naruto de forma atropellada mientras la ilusión empezaba a formarse a su alrededor. Kakashi rio.

-Pues hace unos quince minutos. No creo que Hinata esté molesta contigo. Creo que más bien se siente culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Probablemente esté martirizándose por dentro. –dijo Kakashi, y los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de amor. –Decide bien lo que quieres hacer, Naruto. Haz las cosas bien.

Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de ver a Hinata. De admirar sus hermosos ojos aperlados como la luna y su cabello azul como la noche, de hablarle, de abrazarla, de decirle lo que sentía y de nunca dejarla ir.

De repente la perilla de la puerta se movió, y se abrió para mostrar a alguien que Naruto no esperaba allí.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Kushina, acercándose con velocidad. –Oh Naruto, tu padre te ha estado exigiendo demasiado… estábamos tan concentrados en entrenarte para que te protegieras del peligro que—

-Estoy bien. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Kushina parpadeó, confundida de ver a su hijo tan radiante. Hace días que no lo veía tan alegre.

-¿Me perdí de algo-ttebane? –preguntó Kushina sin entender y Naruto negó, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Naruto viendo a su madre.

-Yo la llamé. Vas a irte a casa. Tienes que recuperar energía. –dijo Kakashi, y Naruto quiso protestar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso no es justo-ttebayo! ¡Yo ya me siento bien! ¡Mire! –exclamó Naruto sentándose en la cama de golpe, pero en el fondo seguía cansado. Su alrededor dio vueltas. Kushina miró a su hijo con confusión.

-¿Desde cuando quieres quedarte a clases por tu cuenta-dattebane? –preguntó Kushina, confundida, y Kakashi solo rio con nerviosismo. Naruto solo quería ir a clases para ver a Hinata. Al final, Naruto accedió a irse, con la condición de que iría a la casa de Hinata por la noche. Definitivamente hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón. No podía creerlo. Ella se había preocupado por él a pesar de todo. Su corazón latió con emoción, y sintió como después de varios días había regresado a la vida.

* * *

Naruto durmió toda la tarde, y al despertar se sintió como nuevo. Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, y recordó que tal vez Hinata estaba entrenando a esa hora. Las ocho sería una buena hora. Sí, eso sería. Estaba emocionado. Quería ver a Hinata lo antes posible y retenerla entre sus brazos. Quería sentir que ella lo abrazaba. Quería pedirle perdón por haber pensado lo peor de ella y por lo tonto que fue. Sabía que el beso con Sasuke fue el primero de Hinata, y odio a Shion una vez más por jugar con algo tan valioso. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, buscando algo adecuado que ponerse. ¡Iría a ver a Hinata!

-Bien, con esto estará bien-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto entusiasmado, viendo la ropa que había escogido. Se dio una ducha para relajarse, y luego se cambió de ropa. Se secó el rubio cabello y se miró al espejo. ¡Se veía bien! De repente, el timbre sonó y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Escuchó las voces de su madre y… Shion.

Una rabia se hizo presente en su interior. Iba a dejarle las cosas claras a Shion de una vez por todas.

-Naruto está dormido ahora-ttebane. –escuchó la voz de su madre, con un tono de desagrado y rencor. Era lógico, su madre jamás había aceptado a Shion como su nuera.

-Entonces lo despertaré. –escuchó la voz de Shion, y recordó entonces la insensibilidad que tenía Shion adherida a su cuerpo. Salió de su cuarto con velocidad y bajó las escaleras, para abrirse paso entre su madre y ver a Shion.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Shion en una sonrisa, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Naruto se los apartó con un gesto de repudio, y Kushina los miró, extrañados.

-Mamá, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? –dijo Naruto en un tono cortante. Kushina intuyó que algo malo pasaba, así que asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Naruto sacó a Shion de la casa, y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Shion arqueó una ceja.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué me sacaste de tu casa?

-Estuve en la enfermería, ¿sabes? Como mi novia deberías haber ido a verme. –dijo Naruto. No estaba interesado en que Shion hubiera ido a verlo a la enfermería o no, pero por algún lado tenía que empezar.

-A-Ah… -Shion se puso nerviosa de repente. -¡Lo siento cariño! ¡Lo olvidé! Es que me distraje porque, ¿sabes? El novio de Natsuki se transfirió al Instituto Konoha y—

-Sé lo de la droga. –dijo Naruto de golpe, y la furia lo recorrió. Shion se quedó estática. -¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿E-En serio crees en eso? –preguntó Shion, mirando a los lados con nerviosismo. Naruto había identificado que Shion hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa. - ¡Por favor, Naruto! ¡Esos son excusas de tus amigos para separarnos!

-Falsificaste el poema de Hinata, ¿no es así? Descubrí que esa no era la letra de Hinata. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

-Naruto, cariño, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. –dijo Shion aparentando seguridad, intentando acercarse a Naruto para robarle un beso, pero Naruto se apartó. -¿Por qué te apartas? ¡¿Tienes otra?! ¡¿Acaso es eso?!

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Naruto furioso, y Shion palideció. – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata?! ¡¿Con los míos?! ¡¿Con los de Sasuke y Sakura?! ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de nada en tu maldita cabeza?! ¡Responde!

Los ojos de Shion se humedecieron, pero Naruto no se inmutó. No caería en eso.

-Me lastimas… -murmuró ella.

-No, tú me lastimas a mí. No te atrevas a buscarme otra vez. –dijo Naruto, con repudio corriendo a través de sus palabras. –Esto se ha terminado Shion. Sé toda la verdad.

Shion apretó los puños frustrada, y recordó las palabras de Karin.

.

_-No durará. A veces los lazos son más fuertes que las trampas que una mente maestra como yo puede crear. Renuncia a Naruto, Shion. No tienes idea de la fuerza del lazo que tienen Naruto y Hinata._

.

-Es por Hinata, ¿no? –preguntó Shion apretando sus puños fuertemente. –Esa niñita otra vez… ¡eres un maldito infiel!

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Naruto, y le pegó una cachetada a Shion. Ella sintió su mejilla arder. –No te atrevas a acercarte a Hinata de nuevo. Ni a ninguno de nosotros. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de nosotros.

-¡No puedes terminarme!

-¡Pues sorpresa! ¡Ya hemos terminado!

Tras eso, Naruto abrió la puerta y entró cerrando tras él, escuchando los gritos de Shion y los golpes que le daba a la puerta. Shion realmente estaba loca. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a sus amigos antes, nada de esto habría pasado. Decidió burlarse de ella un poco.

-¡Shion! ¡Te puedo presentar a la psicóloga del instituto! –exclamó Naruto a través de la puerta, y Shion embraveció. Naruto solo se rio, mientras sentía que Shion golpeaba como desquiciada al otro lado de la puerta. Minato y Kushina se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, y Naruto les dijo que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa.

Kushina sonrió. No le gustaba Shion como nuera. Tal vez Hinata podría ser su nuera muy pronto.

* * *

A las siete y cincuenta de la noche, Naruto se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Los gritos y pataletas de Shion habían desaparecido, así que intuyó que Shion ya se había ido. Sabía que Shion no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pero fuera lo que fuera que ella planeara, él lo iba a impedir.

Con entusiasmo, bajó las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres. Kushina y Minato se miraron extrañados por ver a su hijo tan alegre. En la última semana Naruto había estado bastante apagado. Pero ahora es como si hubiera regresado a la vida.

Naruto salió de su casa y canturreó por la calle, feliz de la vida. Antes de ir a casa de Hinata tenía que hacer una parada.

-¿Ino? ¿Trabajas aquí?

Ino sacó su rostro de entre las rosas, y vio a Naruto con sorpresa. Nunca imaginó que Naruto compraría flores.

-Te advierto que si vienes a comprar flores para Shion no pienso venderte nada. –dijo Ino, y Naruto rio. Ino se sorprendió. ¿Era su impresión o Naruto se veía más feliz? –Te ves feliz.

-Al fin abrí los ojos, Ino. –dijo Naruto. –Sé todo lo que hizo Shion-ttebayo.

Una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Ino, lleno de sorpresa. Eso quería decir que…

-¿Entonces sabes que Hinata es inocente por el beso y que ella estuvo sentada fuera de tu puerta toda la noche mientras tú la ignorabas como un idiota? – de repente el gesto de Ino se contrajo. –Un momento, ¡te acostaste con Shion, imbécil!

-En realidad no me acosté con Shion. –dijo Naruto. –Eso fue algo que Shion inventó-ttebayo.

Una alegría interna se formó en Ino al escuchar eso. Sonrió perspicazmente.

-Si sigues virgen, guárdate así para Hinata, ¿quieres? –dijo Ino con picardía, y Naruto se sonrojó. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Hinata estuvo sentada fuera de mi puerta toda la noche? –entonces la presencia que había sentido si era de Hinata. Shion lo había engañado.

Ino asintió.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, ya sabes. Además no durmió nada en toda la noche.

Una tierna sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto. Hinata en realidad era maravillosa. Ino se extrañó.

-Ino. Hazme el más bonito ramo de flores que puedas.

-¿Son para Hinata? –preguntó Ino intentando adivinar. Pero cuando Naruto asintió, ella pegó un grito de felicidad.

-¡Ahora mismo lo hago! ¡A Hinata le gustan las lilas! Si las mezclo con estas rosas, y estas flores de aquí… -Ino siguió construyendo el ramo animadamente, sabiendo que serían entregadas a Hinata. Tenían que profesar todo lo que Naruto sentía, e Ino lo sabía. –Tiene que dar un toque de amor e inocencia…

Pronto, el ramo estuvo listo, e Ino se rehusó a recibir un pago por él. Naruto se sorprendió por el talento que tenía Ino al hacer arreglos florales. El ramo era digno de admirar.

-Buena suerte, Naruto.

-Gracias-ttebayo.

Naruto salió de la florería y vio el nombre de ésta. "Florería Yamanaka". Eso lo explicaba. Empezó a caminar con dirección hacia la casa de Hinata, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que sus pies empezaban a caminar cada vez más rápido, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Al estar frente a la puerta tragó. ¿Y si abría el padre de Hinata? O peor, ¿si Neji estaba en casa y decidía matarlo? No… incluso si el mismo Satanás estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo.

Llamó a la puerta, nervioso. Para su sorpresa, Hanabi fue quien abrió la puerta. El rostro de Hanabi se transformó en completa sorpresa al ver el ramo de flores que Naruto traía en las manos. Y una gran sonrisa adornó su cara.

-Hola Hanabi. ¿Está Hinata?

Hanabi salió empotrada hacia los escalones, gritando:

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Nee-sama! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Apúrate!

Hanabi siguió gritando, hasta que una somnolienta Hinata apareció en la parte de arriba. Naruto la vio usando un pijama rosa y le pareció tierna. Hinata se sobaba los ojos, somnolienta, hasta que vio a Naruto y creyó estar soñando.

-¡Adivina quien vino!

No necesitaba adivinar, lo veía. Naruto tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos. Pero tal vez estaba soñando. Se pellizcó y le dolió. No… no estaba soñando.

¡No estaba soñando! ¿Pero esto… que significaba realmente? ¿Por qué Naruto hacía esto? ¿Acaso… la había perdonado? Bajó los escalones con cautela y miedo, como temiendo que el Naruto allí en la puerta se desvaneciera o se transformara en un Naruto que le recalcaba su error. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos hasta la puerta, y llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. ¿Ese Naruto que le sonreía, era real?

Hanabi solo retrocedió, para poder mirar la escena desde atrás.

-¿Naruto-kun…? –preguntó Hinata con temor. Naruto la miró, y supo entonces que lo que Kakashi le dijo era cierto. Hinata se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

Naruto la miró y le dijo:

-Lo siento.

Entonces Hinata se arrojó a sus brazos, tanto que de la sorpresa Naruto dejó caer el ramo de flores al piso y Hinata empezó a llorar como magdalena. Ahí se fue el trabajo de Ino. Y también, ahí se fueron todos los esfuerzos de Hinata por no llorar. Pensó que Naruto nunca la perdonaría. Que lo había perdido. Que nunca la volvería a mirar de esa forma. Que siempre que Naruto la mirara, iba a tener esa mirada de repudio en sus hermosos ojos azules. Naruto la miró enternecido, y la encerró con fuerza entre sus brazos. Hinata había estado realmente preocupada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –gritaba ella, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían con fuerza. Naruto hundió su nariz en el cabello de Hinata y cerró los ojos, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Hinata no había tenido la culpa de nada.

-No es tu culpa. –le dijo Naruto con cariño, y ella negó con la cabeza mientras más sollozos salían de su garganta.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Si no me hubiera dejado! ¡Si tan solo…! ¡Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil! –exclamó ella, mientras todos sus miedos salían en forma de llanto. Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Perdóname, Hinata… tú no tenías la culpa. Shion planeó todo esto. –le dijo con suavidad, y ella lloró más fuerte. –Y yo te culpé a ti. Perdóname.

Ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos, y Naruto la arrulló con una sonrisa. Sabía que Hinata lloraba porque estaba feliz. Porque estaba asustada de que nunca la perdonara. Sabía lo bondadosa que era Hinata, y todo este tiempo pensó mal de ella. Una gran ternura lo invadió. Hinata nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Tranquila… -le susurraba Naruto, arrullándola. –Tranquila…

-Lo siento… -murmuró ella, mientras su llanto empezaba a disminuir debido a las atenciones de Naruto. –Todo esto fue mi culpa…

-No lo fue. No escuché a mis amigos, y por culpa de eso terminé alejándome de todos, de ti… al final confirmé que Shion drogó al teme y por eso… -Hinata soltó un quejido de su garganta. – Hinata… quiero que sepas que jamás me acosté con Shion. Ella lo inventó. Terminé con ella hoy. Debí creerles.

En los ojos de Hinata nació algo parecido a la ilusión, pero pronto lo ocultó de nuevo.

-Perdóname, Hinata.

Ella sonrió y sorbió por la nariz.

-Gracias por regresar. –dijo ella, y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojó, viendo como Hinata le sonreía.

-Yo siempre regresaré-ttebayo. Esa es una promesa.

-¿No la romperás esta vez? –preguntó ella.

-No. Nunca más.

Al fondo, Hanabi veía la escena con aburrimiento. Vio como Naruto recogía las flores, y luego se las tendía a Hinata. Luego, ambos empezaron a hablar animadamente, y reían juntos. Finalmente, los vio fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo. Ciertamente, cuando vio a Naruto con el ramo de flores esperaba algo más.

Estaba decepcionada.

-¿Y el beso?

-¡Ha-Hanabi!

* * *

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué significa Hasogare? Nunca me dijiste-ttebayo.

Hinata soltó una risita.

-Significa unión infinita.

Naruto sonrió. Típico de Hinata.

No había logrado confesarse a Hinata. _Pero sin duda, ese momento no se le iba a escapar._

_Algún día, lo lograría._

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Bueno, sólo queda decir... ¡Ya era hora Naruto! Por fin se han aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Hinata.

Y siguiendo esa línea de conclusión podemos decir que... la confesión no está muy lejos.

Aasdjhaksdhalsdhalsdjhasd... *retorciéndose en el piso genialosamente*

¡Al fin Shion cayó en su propio juego! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados? ¿O hará alguna clase de maquiavélico plan?

He visto algunos comentarios por ahi que dicen que si fueran Hinata mandarían a Naruto a la chingada... ¡Pues ño! En mi mente tengo una especie de lista, de ciertos casos en los que Hinata mandaría a Naruto al carajo. Él tendría que hacer alguna de las cosas de esa lista para que Hinata se enoje verdaderamente con él.

¿Quieren verlo? ¿Sí o no? Tal vez lo haga...

Iba a hacer que Naruto se declarara a Hinata en este capitulo pero... ña, decidi que no. Guardaré la ocasión para algo más especial... buajajajajajaja...

Y les aviso que probablemente, en el próximo capitulo aparezca Sasori. _¡Se viene Akatsuki!_

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus comentarios! Cada uno de sus comentarios hace que mi corazón se hinche más y más...

**Chelsea: **Hasta que te explote...

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	29. Cap 28:El Nacimiento de la Desesperación

¡Hola a todos! Vaya, ¿hace cuanto que no nos leíamos? Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Les anuncio que...

ENTRAMOS EN LA FASE SEMIFINAL

¿Qué significa esto? Significa que la parte seria e importante está por comenzar...

En Marzo este fic cumplirá un año, ¡Ya un año! Definitivamente es el fic más largo que he escrito, y la cosa más larga que he escrito también. Ninguno de las cosas que he llegado a escribir, ya sea de Naruto o de algo más, había tenido tanta extensión.

La navidad comienza a invadir el ambiente, así que ¡Hohoho! ¡Feliz navidad! Atrasada. Vamos a ver si me da el tiempo, tal vez escribir un fic navideño. También quiero comentarles que cambié este guión "-" a este "—". ¿Por qué? Es que sin darme cuenta, ya habia escrito más de la mitad con el guión largo...

**Chelsea: **Y te dio pereza cambiarlo por los guiones pequeños...

Eh... cofcof... ¡No! ¡Para nada! Soy una persona muy productiva. Me entusiasmaba cambiar los guiones, ¡es algo tan emocionante! *notese el sarcasmo*

¡Un saludo a leon evans! Espero que te guste este capitulo :) :) Porque este capítulo, marcará muchos cambios en la historia de aqui en adelante.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a... lo he dicho durante todo el fic, así que ya saben a quien.

**Chelsea: **Perezosa ._.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**El Nacimiento de la Desesperación**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Duele, Sakura-chan!

Sakura se detuvo, palmeando sus palmas una contra otra como si estas estuvieran llenas de polvo. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, adolorido, y Hinata se acercó a él.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ay! —gimió Naruto con el rostro adolorido, sin embargo miró a Hinata y sus dolores parecieron desvanecerse- Sí, estoy bien-ttebayo.

—Hinata. No seas tan piadosa con él-dijo Sakura. _Entiendo que estés enamorada de él, pero eso no es excusa para perdonarle todas las estupideces que hace, _quiso decir. Sin embargo, por obvias razones no podía. – Esta es la única forma en la que a Naruto se le quita lo idiota.

—Sakura-chan…

—Es cierto que Naruto-kun no actuó correctamente, pero tampoco hay necesidad de castigarlo tanto-dijo Hinata con una voz firme. Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Hinata estaba… defendiendo a Naruto?

—Va a pagar. —tras ella, Sakura escuchó la voz rencorosa de Sasuke. Y era obvio, él quería vengarse. Miró a Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura emanando de él.

—Sasuke-kun — Sakura le tocó el brazo, y Sasuke abrió los ojos para verla fríamente.

—Sakura. Ahora no hay nada que me detenga. –dijo él con voz rasposa. Sakura sonrió. Sasuke había querido vengarse de Shion y Karin por lo que habían hecho. Por lo que le habían hecho a sus amigos, pero en especial por lo que le había hecho a Sakura. _Ella estuvo a punto de caer por un acantilado._

Sin embargo, Sakura había logrado retenerlo bastante, diciendo que si Shion tenía a Naruto de su lado, sería más difícil vengarse de ella. Pero él lo sabía. Sabía que lo de Shion y Naruto no duraría. Lo dedujo por el aura que mantuvo Naruto durante el tiempo que estuvo con Shion. Si Naruto se hubiera visto más animado en ese entonces, simplemente habría actuado sin importarle si Naruto intentaba impedirlo.

Pero al fin había llegado la hora.

—Sasuke-kun.

Esa voz los dejó helados a todos. Sakura miró con sorpresa a aquella persona, e inmediatamente sus puños se tensaron.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldita perra!

—Karin. —dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Karin asintió, y sonrió tristemente. Solo quería que Sasuke fuera feliz, y si aquello era con Sakura, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. La felicidad de Sasuke iba una escala más arriba de importancia que su amor por él.

Sasuke la miró con profundo odio, y Karin cerró los ojos. Aceptaría su castigo sin rechistar.

.

— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! —gruñó Shion, escondida en una pared. Vio como Hinata ayudaba a levantar a Naruto mientras que Sasuke y Sakura seguían a Karin hacia algún lugar. ¿Acaso Karin tenía planeada una trampa para ellos? O acaso… — ¿Se está entregando?

Mientras veía como Sasuke y Sakura se alejaban junto con Karin, Hinata y Naruto hablaban. Eso hizo que a Shion le hirviera la sangre. Se vengaría de Hinata, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Sacaría a la Hyuuga del camino… de una vez por todas.

.

El teléfono de Uchiha Itachi sonaba constantemente sobre la mesita de noche. Sonaba y sonaba, pero su dueño no contestaba a su llamado. Itachi se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Amaba a su familia, y amaba a todos sus seres queridos.

Pero trabajo era trabajo.

—Parece que Sasori ha llegado, ¿Uh? —murmuró en voz baja—Entonces supongo que es hora de trabajar.

* * *

Cuando Naruto y Hinata alcanzaron a Sasuke y Sakura en la azotea, Karin tenía un par de golpes en su rostro. Hinata palideció. No puede ser… ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a golpearla? Por más ofensas que hubiese cometido Karin, no era necesario llegar a tales extremos. Por el rostro de Karin, supo que ésta no había intentado atacarlos. Hinata intuyó que Sakura era la culpable, pues era la más impulsiva de los dos.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto curioso, acercándose por un lado. Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras Hinata se acercaba.

—Fue Sasuke-kun.

Aquello fue realmente sorprendente para Hinata. Había descubierto algo impresionante del Uchiha y es que, a éste no le importaba llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de cobrar venganza. Deseó por un minuto nunca tener a Sasuke de enemigo.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Karin bajando la mirada, y por primera vez en la historia se vio a Karin llorar.

—Naruto… —murmuró Sasuke, y el rubio lo miró— ¿Sabes cuál es el apellido de Karin?

Naruto negó, confundido e intrigado por a donde quería llegar su amigo.

—No lo sé-ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró, y murmuró un "me lo imaginé".

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

—Naruto… —dijo Sakura cautelosamente, y lo miró con seriedad—. Su apellido es Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué…? —dijo Naruto, casi sin aire. Miró a Karin en busca de respuestas, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo— ¿Perteneces a mi clan…? ¿Todo este tiempo… has pertenecido al mismo clan que yo?

Karin miró a Naruto con ojos vidriosos y con una profunda cara de arrepentimiento que Naruto no supo interpretar bien.

—No solo eso. Naruto… soy tu prima. Y he sabido quienes eran tus padres todo este tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñaba Shion mientras caminaba por las calles. No soportaba quedarse en el instituto un minuto más, así que se había escapado. No soportaba ver a Naruto y Hinata compartiendo juntos justo en frente de sus narices. Tenía que planear algo para sacar a Hinata del camino, lo que sea. Naruto no sería de ella, y nunca lo sería.

No podía serlo.

— ¿Un hospital…? ¿Manicomio? ¿El cementerio…? ¿Cuál sería un castigo apropiado? —murmuró Shion siniestramente mientras agachaba la mirada y su ojo tenía un ligero tic. Puede que Karin se hubiera rendido como una cobarde, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Naruto sería suyo sin importar las consecuencias.

Había algo que tenía claro: si Hinata desaparecía del mapa, todo podría arreglarse. Naruto tal vez lloraría un par de días, pero con el tiempo lo olvidaría. Y cuando de su memoria se hubiese borrado el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata, ella actuaría. Tal vez podría consolarlo, tal vez Naruto aceptaría a cualquiera que se acercara a él en un momento de dolor y desesperación.

Bah… detalles, no importaba lo demás. Lo único que deseaba es que Hyuuga Hinata se muriera. El resto vendría por sí solo. Incluso con la simple muerte de Hinata, ella sería feliz. Odiaba a Hinata, la odió desde la primera vez que la vio cerca de Naruto. Ella debió quedarse en las sombras, donde pertenecía.

Y ahora, pagaría por haber salido de allí. Por haberle robado lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

—Maldita Hyuuga… Maldita Hyuuga… Maldita Hyuuga… —refunfuñaba Shion mientras caminaba furiosa.

Sintió una presencia tras de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver si alguien la seguía, pero al ver que no había nadie tras de ella, lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Continuó refunfuñando, y poco después volvió a sentir esa presencia tras de ella. Se volteó y no vio nada. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Sin embargo, al mirar al frente, chocó contra el pecho de un chico que le impidió el paso. Shion detalló al pelirrojo delante de ella. Se veía como un chico común y corriente, usando ropas normales, pero en su rostro se veía un claro instinto asesino.

— ¿Dijiste Hyuuga? —murmuró él siniestramente, y Shion, muy por el contrario de sentir miedo ante el aura demoniaca del desconocido, sonrió.

—Sí—dijo Shion, y sonrió siniestramente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sasori.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Sasori negó con la cabeza, y Shion sintió que había encontrado una mina de oro. Si Karin le había dado la espalda, ya no importaba. Al fin había encontrado un repuesto.

—Ayúdame a deshacerme de Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasori asintió, y una sonrisa diabólica se formó en el rostro de Shion.

—Te haré ese favor, si tú me haces un favor a mí.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué favor sería ese?

Sasori sonrió siniestramente.

—Ve a recoger a unos amigos míos a la terminal de Konoha. El resto… ya te lo diré después.

* * *

El odio se forma por muchas cosas. La desesperación, la ira, la frustración, eran sentimientos que podían acorralar a cualquier persona en la desesperación. Por eso, cuando Minato y Kushina recibieron aquella llamada, temieron por el destino del amigo de su hijo. La pareja corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar.

—Tiene que ser mentira… tiene que ser mentira… —jadeaba Kushina mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas al lado de su esposo.

Minato y Kushina llegaron rápidamente al lugar del desastre. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, vieron a un Jiraiya de espaldas, mirando algo en el piso. Kushina pudo distinguir los ligeros caudales de sangre, y al acercarse, pudo ver que aquella sangre parecía aumentar de cantidad.

—Jiraiya-sama… —susurró Minato, acercándose. Kushina estaba demasiado petrificada como para articular palabra.

Allí, en la sala de aquella casa, Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto yacían muertos.

—Parece que fueron atravesados por katanas—dijo Jiraiya. Ambos hombres escucharon como la mujer soltó un grito de horror, y corrió al cuerpo muerto de su amiga.

— ¡Mikoto! ¡Mikoto! ¡No te mueras, Mikoto! —gritaba Kushina desesperada, moviendo el cuerpo de su amiga. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mientras movía a su amiga muerta en un intento de que reaccionara.

—Kushina... —murmuró Minato, mirando con un profundo dolor a su desesperada esposa.

—Llama a Naruto—dijo Jiraiya—. Dile que retrase a Sasuke. Pronto saldrán de clases. Y que Naruto no oiga a Kushina gritar.

Minato obedeció, y se alejó lo suficiente para llamar a Naruto. No le dio muchas explicaciones a su hijo. Solo le pidió que retrasara a Sasuke durante unas horas. Que fueran a divertirse a algún lugar. Naruto sintió que algo malo estaba pasando, pero obedeció. En la mente de Naruto había muchas preguntas, y una de ellas era ¿Por qué tenía que retrasar a Sasuke?

—Jiraiya-sama… —murmuró Minato, acercándose a Jiraiya por un lado—. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

—Probablemente… Itachi. Si de hoy a mañana no hay señales de él, asumiré lo peor. Itachi debería estar aquí a esta hora.

Minato sintió pánico en su interior. Si Itachi había actuado, quería decir que los demás Akatsuki ya habían comenzado a actuar. Vio como Kushina apretaba la sangre de Mikoto entre sus puños, arrastrándola por el piso.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! —gritó Kushina, con una voz tan iracunda, como desgarrándose.

Se acercó a ella, y sin importarle de que estuviera llena de sangre, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la consoló. Kushina dejó salir toda aquella frustración y rabia retenida en los brazos de su marido. Mientras Minato consolaba a Kushina, sintió miedo. Un profundo miedo. Akatsuki estaba aquí.

Y probablemente, se desataría una segunda tragedia de Kurama.

No quería volver a pasar por el mismo tormento que pasó alguna vez. La idea de perder a Kushina o a Naruto le aterraba en sobre manera. Apretó a Kushina con fuerza, deseando nunca dejarla ir. No permitiría que ella ni Naruto murieran. Después de tanto tiempo y de tanto dolor, él junto con su esposa, habían encontrado a Naruto y habían recuperado la vida que tanto habían ansiado tener de vuelta. Una vida de paz y estabilidad.

Y ahora, esa vida se veía amenazada. Recordó los días de sufrimiento, las noches tormentosas y llenas de pesadillas, la desesperación de ver a las personas que más quería morir ante sus ojos… no soportaría pasar por eso otra vez.

Y por esa razón, no permitiría que nadie más fuera asesinado. Akatsuki iba a pagar. Y Konoha iba a estar a salvo.

* * *

Tsunade terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolso para partir a su hogar. Había sido un día agotador, y de hecho, los últimos días se le habían hecho pesados. Necesitaba darse un tiempo para ir a los bares a beber y beber, y necesitaba con urgencia apostar. No había cosa más gratificante para ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, su celular sonó. Al ver quién llamaba, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Contestó.

—Jiraiya, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ya deja de acosarme. Si tanto quieres a una mujer, ve a un prostíbulo o—

—Tsunade. Necesito tu ayuda—dijo Jiraiya con voz firme, lo que aturdió a la mujer por un segundo. En ese momento supo que su amigo no estaba de broma.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz seria.

—Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto fueron asesinados.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Tsunade sin aire.

—Veámonos mañana en la mañana en la casa de Minato y Kushina. Hay algo que debes saber.

— ¡Espera un momento! —gruñó Tsunade, sintiendo el pánico invadirla—¡¿Quién lo ha hecho, maldita sea?! ¡Y mañana tengo que trabajar!

—Sólo hay algo que necesitas saber. Y es que si no quieres que haya una segunda tragedia de Kurama, suspenderás las clases mañana y vendrás aquí.

Tsunade se quedó de piedra, y el celular se le cayó de las manos.

_¿Segunda tragedia de Kurama?_

* * *

Habían recorrido el centro comercial dos veces ya. Hinata no pudo evitar notar a Naruto algo extraño, y supo que Sasuke y Sakura pensaban igual. Mientras ambos hombres caminaban adelante, Sakura se acercó discretamente a Hinata y le dio un codazo. Hinata la miró sin entender.

— ¿Sakura-san?

—Oye Hinata… ¿No has notado a Naruto un poco raro? —susurró discretamente.

Ella asintió.

—Me pregunto qué podrá ser. Pero Naruto-kun se ve tenso y dudo que quiera decir lo que le sucede—susurró.

—Deberías intentar hablar con él. Naruto probablemente confía más en ti que en nosotros, al menos ahora mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hinata, y Sakura quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza. De una u otra forma, estaba dándole a entender a Hinata que ella era más especial para Naruto que los otros. Sakura supo que Hinata había entendido cuando la vio sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Y-Ya sabes! Como que ustedes han establecido más confianza últimamente. —dijo, y Hinata asintió, roja como un tomate—En todo caso, deberías intentar hablar con él.

—Creo que es hora de regresar—escucharon la voz de Sasuke, y Naruto se detuvo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el rubio con un gesto consternado en el rostro. Sakura miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—Las siete. Es algo tarde, deberíamos volver— estuvo de acuerdo Sakura, y Sasuke asintió. Naruto asintió a regañadientes, y se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial.

Ya no podía detener más a Sasuke. Habían pasado ya dos horas y media, o tal vez un poco más. Por el tono de voz de su padre, Naruto supo que algo malo había pasado. Y no solo eso. Sentía que sus padres habían estado ocultando algo. Que se traían algo entre manos, algo importante. Pero lo ignoró, porque pensó en que eso ya era cosas de adultos y él no debía entrometerse. Pero, ¿Y si era algo realmente importante? ¿Estaría aquello relacionado con el hecho de que Kakashi, Jiraiya y sus padres estuvieran tan empeñados en que entrenara arduamente? ¿Y si tal vez, sin saber, lo estaban preparando para alguna clase de amenaza?

— ¿Naruto-kun? —sintió un agarre en uno de sus brazos, y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata a su lado. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke y Sakura que caminaban muy juntos varios pasos atrás. Ah claro, eran novios. Miró a Hinata y le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se borró cuando notó el rostro de preocupación de ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?

Hinata frunció el ceño, y Naruto suspiró.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó, y ella asintió.

—Puedes contarme. No le diré a nadie—susurró ella como si fuera un secreto confidencial, y Naruto sonrió. El que Hinata estuviera ahí cuando se encontraba consternado solo aumentaba su amor por ella. Sin embargo no quería preocuparla, así que se cuestionaba seriamente acerca de si contarle o no.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, y se obligó a sí mismo a mirar hacia el frente mientras salían del centro comercial.

—Ah… no, no es nada.

Ella apretó más sobre su brazo, y Hinata se sorprendió ante la cantidad de confianza que había adquirido con Naruto. En el pasado, probablemente no se habría atrevido a hacer un acto semejante. Sin embargo, se sonrojó, así que los sonrojos siempre serían una parte de ella.

— ¿Es algo malo?

Naruto quiso mentir. Quiso decir que nada malo pasaba, pero no pudo. Solo miró hacia el piso y asintió lentamente.

—No estoy seguro aún pero… creo que algo malo está por pasar. Algo grande.

— ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Hinata, curiosa. Él la miró y entrecerró la mirada. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si algo malo se acercaba? ¿Y si él se veía involucrado en aquella pelea? Y no solo era eso… sabía que si algo malo pasaba, no solo él estaría involucrado. Tanto Hinata, como Sasuke y como Neji estarían involucrados también. No podía decir nada de Sakura aún.

—No… no lo sé. Creo que lo sabré cuando llegue a casa. Solo es un mal presentimiento-ttebayo.

Hinata entonces comenzó a pensar seriamente en que algo malo estuviera pasando. Sin embargo ella ni ninguno de los otros se imaginaban la magnitud de ello.

Cuando se separaron y Hinata y Sakura desaparecieron de la vista, Naruto insistió en acompañar a Sasuke a su casa. Él lo miró con repulsión y le dijo en modo de broma que no era gay. Naruto le dio un golpe en el brazo, y finalmente Sasuke terminó por ceder.

Todo era muy confuso en ese momento. Ni yo misma, como escritora, puedo relatarles con los sentimientos correctos como sucedió todo. Solo sé que Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Minato y Kushina reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de Sasuke. El cómo llegó Kakashi allí fue obra de Jiraiya. Sasuke se preguntó qué hacían todos allí, y preguntó por sus padres. Kushina ahogó un quejido desde el sofá mientras seguía abrazada a su esposo. Entonces Sasuke intuyó lo peor.

— ¿En dónde…en donde están mis padres? —todos lo miraban con una cara de lástima, y Naruto parecía bastante confundido y consternado. Sasuke, al no recibir una respuesta, exigió con más intensidad una respuesta — ¡Díganme! ¡¿En dónde están mis padres?! ¡Digan algo, maldición!

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke comenzaron a sacar conclusiones en su cabeza, y entonces para Naruto todo cobró sentido. Por eso tenía que retrasar a Sasuke. Por eso tenía que retrasar sólo y especialmente a Sasuke.

Porque lo que se iba a encontrar, no sería para nada bonito.

—Sasuke… —murmuró Kakashi, acercándose lentamente a él. Las pupilas de Sasuke comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente mientras él se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

—Itachi… —murmuró Sasuke, respirando pesadamente— ¿En dónde está Itachi?

Ninguno de los presentes sabía que contestar. Sasuke en su interior comenzaba a formular su propia conclusión, pero no quería creerlo.

—Tus padres… murieron —dijo finalmente Minato, mientras Kushina se agarraba más fuerte a él y soltaba un quejido de su garganta al haber escuchado la cruel realidad.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió. Naruto quedó perplejo, completamente anonadado. Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi miraron a Sasuke con ojos pesarosos y apenados, como si pudieran sentir la misma tristeza que él. Naruto, al ser tan naturalmente impulsivo, preguntó completamente en shock:

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero… pero cómo? ¡No es posible! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

—Fueron asesinados—dijo Jiraiya de golpe, y miró a Sasuke, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, completamente asustado, furioso, confundido… un mar de sentimientos lo abordaban. La vida perfecta que solía tener comenzaba a desmoronarse. Sasuke se preguntó quién había sido el maldito desgraciado que se había atrevido a quitarles la vida a sus padres. No le importaba las razones que hubieran llevado a esa persona a cometer tal acto. Solo quería matar a esa persona con sus propias manos. Hacerlo sangrar, y verlo retorcerse mientras suplicaba piedad.

Todos allí estaban en shock.

— ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! —exclamó Naruto, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos los adultos allí presentes sabían que aquello no serviría de nada, y Sasuke estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar con claridad— ¡¿Por qué se quedan callados?! ¡Digan algo, maldita sea!

—Naruto… —murmuró Minato, mientras reforzaba su agarre sobre Kushina—La policía no nos ayudará.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no-ttebayo?!

Todos se quedaron callados, y sintieron como la desesperación se apoderaba de Naruto también.

— ¡¿Qué me están ocultando?! ¡¿Por qué me han hecho entrenar tanto?! —se agarró los cabellos con frustración— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Todos vamos a morir?!

— ¡Nadie va a morir! No lo permitiré—dijo Tsunade firmemente, y fue cuando Naruto captó el porqué de la presencia de la abuela allí. Tsunade era una sannin. Si ella estaba allí, significaba que una verdadera amenaza se avecinaba, una que necesitaría la ayuda de los sannin para afrontarla. Naruto temió fuertemente. No… no quería perder la vida que por tanto tiempo deseó y ahora tenía. Su vida era ideal: tenía amigos, una chica de la cual estaba fuertemente enamorado, sus padres estaban vivos y ahora su padrino siempre estaba en la ciudad. Todo era maravilloso, ideal, perfecto. No quería perder nada de eso. No soportaría perder a nadie… ni a sus amigos, ni a Hinata… ni a sus padres… la simple idea hizo que su corazón latiera terriblemente. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Acaso… todo volvería a ser un infierno otra vez?

¿Acaso… habría una segunda tragedia de Kurama? ¿Cuántas personas tendrían que morir entonces?

— ¿En dónde está Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke una vez más.

—No sabemos— habló finalmente Kushina, pero un tono rencoroso acompañaba a su voz. Por el tono de rencor de la mujer, Sasuke intuyó que Itachi había tenido algo que ver. No… no podía ser, ¿o sí? Itachi, su hermano, era su modelo a seguir. Siempre, durante todo este tiempo, había admirado la clase de persona que era su hermano. Él… no podía estar involucrado. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, y frustrado, se negó a aceptar la realidad.

* * *

— ¿Hola?

Hinata tocó el timbre de aquella casa una vez más. Por accidente se había llevado un cuaderno de Naruto a su casa, y había decidido ir y devolvérselo ella misma. Se puso nerviosa y algo rojiza con la idea de ir a la casa de Naruto, a esa hora de la noche. Por supuesto, Hanabi se burló de ella e hizo insinuaciones. Hiashi le advirtió que no tardara y Neji, quien se encontraba allí, solo se encogió de hombros.

Llevaba varios minutos timbrando, pero nadie contestaba. Sin embargo, la luz de la casa se encontraba prendida. ¿Entonces qué significaba?

—Tal vez deba regresar después… —murmuró, derrotada. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, y fue entonces cuando vio a Sasuke pasar corriendo a lo lejos. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo Sasuke? Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto iba tras de él. Sasuke se veía realmente herido por algo, y Naruto ponía todo su empeño en alcanzarlo.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, pero de pánico. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Así que siguió sus instintos y corrió hacia la dirección a la que había visto corriendo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Corrió velozmente, y cuando finalmente los divisó se encontró a sí misma en el parque. Naruto finalmente había logrado alcanzar a Sasuke. Hinata vio como Naruto tenía a Sasuke sujetado de los brazos fuertemente, de modo que no le daba escapatoria alguna. Sasuke gritaba furioso, iracundo y herido entre los brazos de Naruto. Esa escena la intimidó un poco.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO BASTARDO!

— ¡Cálmate! ¡No tenemos pruebas de que haya sido él!

— ¡Suéltame, Naruto! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Hinata se acercó un poco más. Recordó aquel mal presentimiento que había estado teniendo Naruto, y empezó a sentir miedo. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón. Algo malo se estaba acercando, algo que los pondría en peligro a todos… No podía flaquear. A pesar de que aún era menor de edad, dependería de ellos, los jóvenes, reemplazar el lugar de sus padres y defender aquella ciudad que tanto les había brindado.

Sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado, tal vez había tenido relación con la amenaza que se acercaba. Y tal vez Sasuke había sido el primero en vivir los efectos de aquello. Pero aún se preguntaba que era aquello que había afectado a Sasuke de esa manera.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto cuando se percató de la presencia de Hinata en aquel lugar. Sasuke seguía removiéndose, luchando por soltarse y maldiciendo, sin percatarse o tal vez sin importarle la presencia de Hinata en aquel lugar.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un tono de voz temeroso, y a la misma vez algo precavido.

La mirada de Naruto se endureció. No era momento de responder preguntas ahora, y no quería involucrar a Hinata en toda la situación. Quería mantenerla a salvo mientras fuera posible.

—Vete de aquí, Hinata —dijo con voz fría y cortante.

Ella siguió mirando como Sasuke estaba como una fiera salvaje, intentando liberarse. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiera pasado, tenía que ver con aquello que amenazaba sus pacíficas vidas. Lo sabía. Pero no se iría. Estaba cansada de huir. Estaba cansada de esconderse detrás de los otros, de no poderse defender por sí misma, de no hacerse valer.

Eso acabaría ahora.

—No—dijo, y Naruto la miró sorprendido y enojado a la vez—. Algo está pasando. Y no me iré hasta saber la verdad.

Naruto no quería enojarse con Hinata pero no podía evitarlo. Apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso ella no entendía… que lo único que quería era protegerla?

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

*se cubre para que no la linchen*

**Chelsea: **¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Ahhhh! *tira piedras*

I'm so sorry, but tenía que hacerlo.

**Chelsea: **Tu inglés es horrible.

¡Hahahaha lo sé! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? A decir verdad me costó bastante escribirlo, era como si mi imaginación estuviera estancada, así que lamento si no fue lo mejor u.u

Muchos creyeron que Shion ya no haría nada más porque se venía Akatsuki, pero ya ven que no es así. ¿De qué forma usará Shion a Sasori?

Les dejo un dato curioso, para los que caigan en cuenta. ¿Alguien recuerda lo que pasó al final del capítulo 10? Un omake, en donde aparecían Sasori y Deidara. Sasori era productor de películas, y Deidara era un artista reconocido. Así que hay dos Akatsuki que son ricos (oh yeah e.e) No podía olvidarme de ese detalle, porque si no se formaría una contradicción en la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si deciden mandarme amenazas de muerte, mi buzón está abierto u.u

**Chelsea: **¡Mátenla! ¡Quémenla con fuego!

No está abierto para ti.

**Chelsea: **u.u

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	30. Cap 29: Apoyo emocional

¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Feliz navidad!

¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo están todos?! No podía quedarme sin desearles feliz navidad a todos ustedes, quienes me ayudan a crecer cada día más como escritora y como persona. ¡Así que por esta y muchas más...!

.

_¡Feliz navidad les desea...!_

_El equipo de MariaTheCharmix_

_(Que solo vendria siendo yo)_

_**Chelsea: **Y yo. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!_

_._

Disfruten la navidad con familia, con amigos y no se olviden de tener un buen espíritu festivo. ¡Ah! Y dejen los resentimientos para estas fechas. ¡Navidad es solo una vez al año!

Sin más que decir, ¡Aquí los dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

**Apoyo emocional**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke seguía pataleteando, resistiéndose y blasfemando, ignorando la presencia de Hinata. Lo único que ella lograba entender es que Sasuke gritaba un montón de groserías, todas acompañadas por el nombre "Itachi". ¿Qué no era ese el hermano de Sasuke?

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke intentó soltarse con más furia, e hizo un movimiento brusco que casi manda a Naruto al suelo. A pesar de que el Uchiha sabía defenderse y sabía técnicas para escabullirse, Naruto lo tenía bien agarrado. Al parecer él también había aprendido un par de cosas.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó Naruto, demasiado aturdido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró y solo se dedicó a ver la escena. Por más que Naruto le gritaba que se marchara, ella siguió allí, ignorando sus peticiones: — ¡Hinata!

Después de chillar, patalear y más, Sasuke finalmente se calmó. Respiraba pesadamente con la cabeza agachada, y su pecho subía y bajaba. A pesar de que parecía haberse calmado, Naruto se rehusó a calmarlo.

—Llamaré a Sakura-san—dijo Hinata, buscando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No… No lo hagas… —murmuró Sasuke, agotado y derrotado.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—No… no quiero que me vea así.

Sasuke estaba llorando. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos. Naruto, a pesar de que había sido amigo de Sasuke desde la infancia, no lograba recordar ni una sola vez en la que lo hubiera visto llorar. Incluso cuando niño, Sasuke siempre parecía ser fuerte, firme y algo arrogante. Él no era quien lloraba, era quien hacía llorar a otros.

Naruto finalmente soltó a Sasuke. Él quedó arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose sobre sus brazos y dejando salir todo aquel dolor que lo inundaba. Desde que era pequeño, siempre había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que la vida no era perfecta. De que de una u otra forma, uno terminaría dándose cuenta del dolor que contrae estar vivo. Pero todo había sido demasiado perfecto durante este tiempo, nada caótico que pudiera romper todo en lo que él creía. Hasta ahora.

—Sasuke-kun… hay algo que no has entendido…—murmuró Hinata, mientras Naruto se hincaba al lado de su amigo—. En estos momentos es cuando más necesitas a la gente a tu alrededor… es necesario para evitar convertirnos en alguien que no queremos ser.

Y Hinata sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Después de todo, siempre había deseado tener amigos y una vida normal. Pero nadie se acercaba a ella, y por aislarse de los demás, terminó convirtiéndose más solitaria de lo que ya era. Ese era su caso. Pero considerando la clase de persona que era Sasuke, los efectos podrían ser muy diferentes.

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a su amigo, así que Hinata aprovechó para mandar un mensaje a Sakura.

_._

_"Ven al parque rápido, por favor._

_Se trata de Sasuke-kun."_

_._

Se había acabado el estar atrás sin hacer nada. Ahora, ella iba a ayudar al igual que todos los demás.

* * *

Lo siguiente que sintió Sasuke fue el olor del perfume de Sakura. Una mano femenina se coló entre los mechones de su cabello, y el suave toque lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo aunque aún llorara.

—Sakura-chan…—murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. Hinata debió haberla llamado.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó ella con tono preocupado.

Sasuke no contestó. Chirrió los dientes. El hecho de que Sakura estuviese allí y lo estuviera viendo de esa forma, lo hacía retorcerse. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima. Odiaba eso. Pero por otro lado, de todos los presentes allí, solo él y Naruto sabían lo que había sucedido.

Solo tenía algo claro: Cuando viera a Itachi, iba a matarlo con sus propias manos.

—Lárguense de aquí —murmuró siniestramente, y todos los demás se quedaron helados. La fiera había despertado dentro de Sasuke— ¡¿Qué no me oyeron?! ¡Lárguense! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡No los quiero ver!

Nadie se movió. Aunque Sasuke había gritado de una manera aterradora y quería que todos desaparecieran a su alrededor, se rehusaron a hacerlo. No lo dejarían solo. Tanto Hinata como Sakura estuvieron tentadas a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, pero Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. No era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Naruto por su parte tenía todo un revoltijo interno. ¿Cómo había podido Itachi ser capaz de tal barbaridad? ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer tal cosa?

— ¡Lárguense! ¡Déjenme solo! —gritó Sasuke una vez más. Nadie se movió de su sitio. Hacía frío, ya era de noche y el parque comenzaba a desolarse. Sasuke siguió gritando, esperando que con eso finalmente se marcharan y lo dejaran solo. Ahora mismo, la presencia de sus amigos le parecía increíblemente fastidiosa.

Dejaron que Sasuke se desahogara, y cuando se levantó iracundo y comenzó a insultar a uno por uno, cada quien se volvió resistente en su interior. Sabían que cuando Sasuke se enojaba, podía decir cosas muy crueles, pero también sabían que era cosas que no sentía en realidad.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Sakura cuando finalmente Sasuke ya se había desquitado hasta con las ardillas.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes porque pensó que se estaban burlando de él, pero Sakura, mostrando un rostro impasible, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sasuke tardó, pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo y se permitió llorar en el hombro de Sakura.

Naruto se alejó un poco para darles espacio, y se paró al lado de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto miró hacia el piso. Decirle lo sucedido indicaría involucrar a Hinata en lo que fuese que estuviera pasando. Porque sabía que algo estaba pasando. ¿Por qué sus padres lo estaban haciendo entrenar tanto? Y esa mirada en el rostro de su padre… había notado que él sabía algo.

—Nada.

Hinata frunció el ceño. No era estúpida. Claramente algo había pasado.

—Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa?

Él apretó los dientes, frustrado. No quería… no quería perder a Hinata. La idea de un mundo sin ella se le hizo aterradora. Ya había experimentado una vez lo que era vivir en un mundo sin alguien importante. No soportaría pasar por eso otra vez.

Hinata escuchó a Sakura preguntarle lo mismo a Sasuke, pero él estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? —preguntó en voz baja.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta, y recordó lo que había ido a hacer a la casa de Naruto.

—Se te quedó esto… —murmuró, y le extendió el cuaderno.

—Mi cuaderno… ¿Te lo presté? —preguntó, algo perdido.

Ella asintió.

—Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó, y el rostro de Naruto pasó de la impotencia a la tristeza. Se quedó callado por unos minutos, y finalmente negó, derrotado.

—No… —murmuró, y fue a sentarse a una banca cercana. Hinata lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Era inútil. No quería ocultarle cosas a Hinata, y sentía que se ahogaba en su propia pena.

—Alguien mató a los padres de Sasuke—murmuró finalmente. Hinata se quedó de piedra. ¿Los padres de Sasuke… asesinados? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se preguntó por qué Naruto se veía más afectado de lo normal… como si fuera más allá de un asesinato. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

— ¿Y…Y quién fue? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Naruto la miró y algo de arrepentimiento pasó por su mirada.

—Por esto no quería decirte. No quería que te preocuparas por…

— ¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó ella, exigiendo respuestas. El gesto de Naruto se apagó más de lo que ya estaba, y entonces un flechazo pasó por la mente de Hinata. Hace unos instantes, Sasuke se encontraba maldiciendo a Itachi a diestra y siniestra. Estaba jurando que lo mataría, y que lo haría pagar.

Ahora todo estaba claro.

— ¿Fue…Itachi-kun…? —preguntó ella, petrificada.

Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a asentir. No quería guardarse sus problemas, y sintió que esto era demasiado para soportarlo solo. Se sintió mal por hacer que Hinata también cargara con ello, pero la desesperación y la incertidumbre comenzaban a apoderarse de él. El futuro comenzaba a convertirse en algo incierto.

Hinata no reaccionó por varios minutos, hasta que se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó un gemido de horror. No podía creer que un hijo hubiese matado a sus propios padres.

— ¿Por qué… por qué hizo eso…? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—No lo sé… —susurró Naruto.

— ¿En dónde está? —preguntó.

—No lo sé… —susurró, y Hinata sintió que estaba agobiando a Naruto con sus preguntas. Miró hacia el frente, unos metros más adelante. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban arrodillados en el medio del parque, aferrados uno al otro. Sasuke tenía la cabeza oculta en el hombro de ella, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello negro con delicadeza.

Su mirada regresó a Naruto. Él tenía un gesto contraído y desconsolado. Vio como chirrió los dientes de la frustración. Lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarlo fue poner su mano sobre la de él. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa, y miró su mano bajo la de ella. Lentamente se volteó a mirar a Hinata. Con su mirada, es como si ella intentara transferirle algo de esperanza. Como si estuviera diciéndole que creyera.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, y devolvió la mirada a sus manos juntas. Lentamente le dio la vuelta a su mano, y la mano de Hinata cayó sobre su palma. El nerviosismo se apoderó de él, pero a la misma vez se sintió apoyado y protegido. Ya no tenía tanto miedo. Poco a poco entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y fue estrechándolos, entrelazando sus manos. Los dedos de ella estaban tiesos, pero lentamente se relajaron y también se entrelazaron con los de él.

Mantuvieron sus manos juntas, sin pensar siquiera en lo que significaba. Es como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran vuelto una sola, y también sus esperanzas. Como si su fe por el futuro se hubiera fusionado en una. Como si mutuamente, se consolaran y se recordaran el uno al otro que no había nada que temer.

— ¿Es algo grande? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Quisiera creer que no… pero siento que mis padres me ocultan algo… no solo ellos, ero-sennin y Kakashi-sensei también… incluso la abuela parece saber algo… y el hecho de que todos ellos estén reunidos no me da buena espina. Además… ¿Por qué me han hecho entrenar tanto? Es como si ellos ya hubieran prevenido que algo iba a pasar…

Ahora que sus manos estaban juntas, Naruto parecía más abierto de hablar acerca de lo que sucedía. Hinata lo escuchó atentamente y se preocupó igual que él, pero decidió mantener la esperanza en alto. Fuera lo que fuera que se viniese, tenían que enfrentarlo. Si tan solo huían a los problemas, no solucionarían nada.

—Si es necesario… lo afrontaremos—le dijo ella, apretando suavemente el agarre. Naruto la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No dejaré que te involucres.

—No es cuestión de elección. Si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, no voy a dejarte solo en medio del peligro—le dijo ella en tono decidido, tanto que Naruto quedó un poco descolocado. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó su posición.

—No pienso dejar que te involucres en esto. Lo digo en serio, Hinata—dijo él con tono decidido.

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—Porque… uhm…

_Porque no quería perderla._

Pero no podía decirle eso.

—Naruto-kun… —murmuró ella, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Y-Y-Y-Yo… uh…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—N-No… ¡Y-Yo no quiero perderte! Po-po-por eso no te de-dejaré luchar so-solo… —dijo ella, sumamente avergonzada. Esas palabras causaron en Naruto un millar de sentimientos, e incluso las mejillas de él se coloraron. Luego sonrió zurronamente, aunque Hinata no lo miró porque tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Hinata sintió como Naruto soltaba su mano de la de ella, y algo en su corazón se hundió. Pensó que tal vez a Naruto le habían molestado sus palabras, y se sintió estúpida. Pero cuando Naruto la atrajo en un abrazo, se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Eh?

—Sigo sin estar seguro de dejarte luchar si llega a pasar… tendrás que convencerme-ttebayo—dijo suavemente, y Hinata se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Acaso quería que lo dijera otra vez?

* * *

Un hombre jadeaba exhausto, escondido en un techo de una casa. Muchos habitantes corrían de un lado a otro, intentando ponerse a salvo. Sasori miraba desde la acera, vestido con ropa de civil. Las personas solo gritaban alarmadas, queriéndose alejar del incendio que se había provocado sobre aquella casa. El hombre sobre el techo solo intentaba protegerse de las llamas, alejándose de las furiosas brasas de color rojo.

Las llamas a su alrededor crecieron, y el pánico creció en él. No quería morir… tenía que salir de esta. Era un Hyuuga y no se rendiría de luchar.

Sasori saltó al techo de un solo brinco, y tomó al hombre en brazos. El Hyuuga comenzó a luchar para liberarse, pero después de tanto forcejeo, Sasori le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. Cuando bajó a la acera otra vez, muchos le aplaudieron por ser un héroe. La gente estaba maravillada, y le aplaudían por su noble acto.

Sasori correspondió a las alabanzas, haciéndose el inocente y poniendo una cara amable. A la gente que intentó acercarse al hombre, les negó con la cabeza, diciéndoles que era un familiar y se encargaría de él. Todos aceptaron en forma comprensiva.

Finalmente pudo alejarse de la multitud.

—Te ha llegado la hora, Hyuuga Hiashi…—susurró siniestramente, alejándose del lugar del incidente.

* * *

— ¡¿Su padre?! —explotó Shion cuando vio al hombre inconsciente, amarrado a una silla.

Sasori se encogió de hombros. En medio del cuarto oscuro, solo una lámpara alumbraba sobre la cabeza de Hiashi. La puerta del lugar se abrió, y una luz se abrió paso en el cuarto oscuro. Una mujer de cabello azul, recogido en un moño; y un hombre de cabello naranja con muchos piercings en la cara entraron a la habitación. El hombre de cabello naranja llevaba una bolsa negra en la mano.

—Veo que has cumplido con tu parte del trato—le dijo Sasori a Shion, viendo a aquellas dos personas frente a él.

Shion puso el cabello que estaba sobre su hombro en su espalda en forma de superioridad.

—Por supuesto. Yo cumplo con mis promesas.

—Bien hecho—dijo, sonriéndole a Shion, la cual le hizo el feo.

Sasori caminó hacia sus compañeros Konan y Pain, y con un asentimiento de cabeza se saludaron.

— ¿En dónde está Itachi? —preguntó Sasori.

Konan sonrió con malicia.

—Se nos ha adelantado. Ya ha comenzado con el plan.

Sasori asintió. Itachi era probablemente el más audaz y frío del grupo, junto con Pain. También dio por seguro de que Itachi probablemente dejó los cadáveres en la escena del crimen como señal de advertencia.

—Tenemos esto—dijo Pain, pasándole la bolsa negra a Sasori. Él la abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en ella.

— Estos uniformes… —susurró, incrédulo. Eran los uniformes de los Akatsuki originales. ¿De dónde los habían sacado?

—Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien—dijo Konan.

—Le haremos pagar a Konoha todo lo que nos arrebataron…—dijo Pain, y por sus ojos pasó un atisbo de ira contenida—. Esta ciudad al fin comprenderá que la paz no existe…

Sasori asintió, y cuando Konan iba a sacar uno de los uniformes para ponérselo, la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo. Ella lo miró sin entender, pero Sasori le hizo una señal hacia Shion, quien los miraba con un gesto imparcial.

—Ah, claro—dijo, y su mano soltó el uniforme del interior de la bolsa.

— ¡Sasori! —gritó Shion con su voz escandalosa, y Sasori tuvo que taparse los oídos por esa voz chillona. Casi le rompió los tímpanos.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó, caminando hacia Shion. Ella era molesta y escandalosa, pero no se desharía de ella. Planeaba usarla, y por eso era que tenía piedad de ella y no la mataba. Si no la necesitara, simplemente habría hecho que sus marionetas acabaran con su vida hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga con el padre de la Hyuuga? —preguntó Shion, rodando los ojos—. Además, ¿No se despertará?

Sasori rodó los ojos y se preguntó si Shion era estúpida. Claramente el haber secuestrado a Hiashi tenía doble objetivo. Él quería vengarse de los cuatro clanes, y uno de ellos era los Hyuuga. Tenía bien conocido que Hiashi era el cabeza del clan Hyuuga. Y Shion, pues quería vengarse de uno de ellos. Irónicamente, la heredera.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Secuestrándolo a él, ella vendrá a nosotros tarde o temprano—le dijo él, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh… —cayó en cuenta Shion, pero su ceño volvió a fruncirse —. Pero espera.

Sasori gruñó.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Cómo le haremos saber a la Hyuuga que tenemos a su padre capturado?

Sasori se sorprendió, y dedujo que su nueva marioneta no era tan estúpida como pensaba. Era cierto. Tenía que encontrar una forma de informarles que ellos tenían a Hiashi. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Deberían cobrar otra vida para dejar la advertencia clara? Los cuatro clanes se advertirían entre ellos. Si asesinaba a otra persona más, podría advertirlos. Miró a Hiashi amarrado en la silla, inconsciente. Podría simplemente matarlo, y así solucionaría varios de sus problemas. ¿Para qué necesitaba a Hiashi? Lo único que quería era matarlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía convencida a Shion de que atraería a la heredera a ella. Debía encontrar la forma de usar a Hiashi a su favor.

Solo le quedaba esperar. Tendrían que hacer algún ataque pronto para indicar su presencia en la ciudad, aunque algo le decía que no sería necesario. Con el acto de Itachi, probablemente los clanes ya sabían que Akatsuki se encontraba en Konoha… y que no iban a parar hasta acabar con todo.

—Haré que ella venga aquí. Tú tendrás que esperar.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, genio?

Sasori gruñó. Nunca había conocido una chica más irritante que ella.

—Tú solo espera y verás.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, en donde lo esperaban Pain y Konan. Era hora de reunirlos a todos. Shion se quedó sola en el pequeño cuarto, mirando al hombre con curiosidad. ¿Por qué no sentía que esto estaba mal? Habían secuestrado a un hombre. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía arrepentida?

Algo realmente podrido había nacido y crecido dentro de ella. Shion se preguntó si eso estaba bien o mal, pero cuando la imagen de Hinata vino a su mente, todo se esfumó. Ella debía pagar. Ella le había quitado a Naruto.

Ella debía morir.

—A…Ayúda…me… —murmuró Hiashi, cuando abrió levemente los ojos y jadeó. Rápidamente perdió la consciencia otra vez. Shion sintió lástima por aquel hombre, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento se esfumó.

Hinata debía pagar, sin importar el costo.

* * *

Poco después, Hinata y Sakura volvieron a sus casas. Sasuke no quería volver a su hogar, así que Naruto le ofreció que se quedara con él. Sakura en el fondo anhelaba que se quedara con ella, pero Sasuke no quería seguirle mostrando a Sakura su faceta de debilidad. Ella lo había apoyado mientras se derrumbaba, en el parque, y si no fuera porque ellos estuvieron allí y porque Naruto no lo detuvo, no sabía qué clase de decisiones hubiese llegado a tomar. A pesar de eso, no quería seguir siendo débil, incluso frente a su novia.

—Dobe… te debo una —murmuró Sasuke, sentándose en la cama de la habitación de invitados.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—También has hecho muchas cosas por mí-ttebayo… esto no es nada. Además, no entiendo por qué no quisiste irte con Sakura-chan. Ella es tu novia.

—No quiero que nadie me vea así.

—Pues yo te estoy viendo así.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por sonreír, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto. Sin embargo, podía ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, y el deseo de vengarse de Itachi aún no había desaparecido.

—Sakura es una chica… y tú eres un hombre.

Naruto rio por lo bajo.

—Sakura-chan es como un hombre-ttebayo—dijo y se echó a reír. Sasuke frunció el ceño y quiso enojarse, pero no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, y de cierta forma tenía razón. Naruto siguió riendo durante un rato, hasta que finalmente paró. Un rato después, preguntó: —Sasuke… ¿Aún sigues con la idea de vengarte de Itachi? No sabemos si fue él.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y sus ojos se achicaron. Por aquellos ojos, pasó una necesidad de venganza. Una sed que necesitaba ser saciada con urgencia.

— ¿Entonces? ¿En dónde está él? Dime Naruto, ¿En dónde está mi querido hermanito?

No tenía esas respuestas. Pero ni siquiera habían pasado 48 horas desde que no se sabía de él. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que él también hubiera sido asesinado. Pero según lo que sabía, Itachi no salía de su casa en las tardes. El hecho de que él hubiera desaparecido y sus padres hubieran aparecido muertos hacía sospechar a más de uno.

—No… no lo sé… —murmuró Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿Qué está pasando? Tus padres parecen saber algo. Y no solo ellos. Kakashi-sensei y tu padrino… y Tsunade también estaba ahí.

—Escucha Sasuke, lo mejor será que tú descanses por ahora. Mis padres deben estar por llegar. Les sacaré toda la información posible.

—Quiero estar ahí.

—No, déjamelo a mí. Soy su hijo y es más probable que yo obtenga respuestas. Además este día ha sido demasiado impactante para todos. Sobre todo para ti.

—Naruto… —insistió.

—En serio Sasuke, déjamelo a mí. Puedo hacerlo, en serio.

Sasuke accedió, pero solo porque estaba cansado de seguir pensando. Confiaba en que Naruto obtuviese las respuestas que necesitaban ambos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Tal vez el hecho de ser parte de los cuatro clanes legendarios traía este tipo de problemas. Y si esa era la causa, no quería pensar en las razones que habían tras de ello.

Naruto salió de la habitación, y Sasuke se fue a dormir confiando en que su amigo obtendría la información que necesitaba saber.

* * *

Era algo tarde. Hinata comenzaba a preocuparse de que su padre no hubiera llegado a la casa. ¿En dónde podría estar a tales horas de la noche? A su lado, Hanabi miraba la televisión sin una pizca de preocupación en su rostro.

—Dijo que llegaría tarde, nee-sama—le dijo Hanabi.

—Lo sé… ¿Pero tan tarde?

—Por Dios, ¡Qué controladora! Pareces mi esposa—dijo Hanabi burlonamente, intentando eliminar las preocupaciones de la cabeza de su hermana. Desde que regresó de la casa de Naruto, había estado tensa. Tal vez había pasado algo malo con Naruto, o habían discutido. No, eso era imposible. Normalmente cuando Naruto y su hermana discutían, si se podía llamarle así, uno de los dos terminaba lastimado. Al final, uno de los dos terminaba rogando perdón al otro, y por lo general ese siempre había sido Naruto.

Hanabi suspiró, jugando con la punta de sus botas sobre el piso.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Naruto? —preguntó, y Hinata se tensó más—¿Se pelearon o algo así?

Hinata pareció relajarse una pizca, pero no fue mucho. Miró a su hermana y le sonrió.

—N-No… nada de eso. ¿Po-Por qué lo dices, Hanabi?

Ella entrecerró la mirada.

—Hmm… por nada. Solo que Naruto y tú tienen una relación más… unida. Te ves tensa, así que se me ocurrió que pelearon o algo así.

Hinata recordó la escena en el parque, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. El solo visualizar aquello en su mente hizo que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Hanabi, al ver sonrojarse a su hermana, sonrió maliciosamente y llevó las manos tras su cabeza, desparramándose más en el sofá.

—Casi podría jurar que no falta mucho para que ustedes sean novios. Realmente estaba esperando ese beso.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! —regañó Hinata, tan roja como un tomate. Hanabi se echó a reír, y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hiashi entró por la puerta soltando un suspiro, aliviado de estar en casa. Tiró su portafolio a un lado, y al ver a su padre llegar, Hinata se llenó de alivio. Ella corrió a saludar, y eventualmente Hanabi también lo hizo. Hiashi les contó acerca de su día, y Hinata le hizo la cena.

Había sido un día largo, así que después de compartir un buen rato en familia, todos se fueron a dormir. Hinata solo deseó que las cosas mejoraran. Afortunadamente el día siguiente era sábado, así que esperaba poder descansar. Esperaba que Sasuke también se recuperara, que pudiera sanar aquellos rencores de su corazón. Y también deseó que las sospechas de Naruto no fueran ciertas. No quería pensar en ello, pero era inevitable.

No quería que el futuro se volviera más incierto de lo que ya era. Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento, inevitablemente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, su celular la despertó. Llevaba sonando por un buen rato, pero Hinata tenía sueño y pensó que podía ignorar el sonido. Pero después de tantas llamadas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la llamada aunque aún seguía algo somnolienta.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Hinata, bostezando.

Un respiro agitado se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Ella comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Y si era alguna de las personas que quería hacerles daño?

— ¿Ho-Hola…?

—Hi-Hinata…

Suspiró aliviada. Era Neji.

—Neji-niisan. Buenos días—dijo animada.

—Hinata…—dijo Neji con tono lastimero. Hinata comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Acaso algo malo le había pasado a Neji?

— ¿Ne-Neji-nii…san? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cautelosamente. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que a su familia le pasara algo parecido de lo que le pasó a Sasuke.

Neji suspiró entrecortadamente al otro lado de la línea. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, y finalmente habló:

—Mi padre no ha vuelto a casa desde ayer en la tarde.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Mil y un gracias por un año lleno de sonrisas y alegrías. Feliz navidad a todos, y no se olviden de ser felices en estas fechas. Eso es mas importante que cualquier regalo. La felicidad es una de las pocas cosas que no se puede comprar con dinero.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos y ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	31. Cap 30: Surgiendo de las tinieblas

¡Ay dios mio! ¡¿Que día es hoy?! ¿Jueves? ¡No puedo creer que sea jueves!

**Chelsea: **Sí, es jueves, retrasada.

¡Oye! Mi salud mental es muy sana.

**Chelsea: ._. **No me refería a ese tipo de retrasada.

¡Hola a todos! ¡Me tardé, me tardé! Mil disculpas, pero he tenido el registro de materias de la universidad y otras cosas encima y casi que no termino el capítulo.

¡No los aburro más! ¡Aquí está el capítulo!

Los personajes le pertenecen al alabado Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 30**

**Surgiendo de las tinieblas**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se encontraba frente a sus padres con una cara de seriedad jamás vista en él. Kushina y Minato no sabían cómo reaccionar a aquella mirada de su hijo que les exigía respuestas. Minato lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento, Naruto conectaría los puntos y exigiría saber por qué fue obligado a entrenar tanto. Sólo estaban preparando a su hijo para cuando llegara el momento. Si ellos no llegaban a ser capaces de protegerlo, querían que él lo hiciera por sí mismo.

—Naruto…—murmuró Kushina con gesto preocupado. No había estado bien ocultarle las cosas a su hijo. Solo… que no podía evitar verlo como un niño e intentar protegerlo de lo cruel que podía ser el mundo.

Pero la realidad era otra. Se habían perdido toda la infancia y la adolescencia de su hijo. La vida había sido cruel con ellos, y les había quitado la oportunidad de pasar esos importantes momentos junto a él.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Naruto con voz seria.

—Hijo, nosotros…—dijo Minato.

— ¡Basta! Quiero toda la verdad. No puedo evitar pensar que todos los adultos a mi alrededor saben algo. Ustedes, Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin… ¡¿Y ahora la abuela también?!

La realidad era que Naruto ya era prácticamente un adulto. Incluso más allá de su actitud traviesa y agraciada, Naruto había madurado y había aprendido a distinguir entre lo que era necesario y lo que era pasatiempo. Ya era un hombre.

—Ustedes saben quién mató a los padres de Sasuke. Estoy seguro-ttebayo.

A Kushina se le aguaron los ojos al ver al increíble hombre que tenía frente a él. Naruto no estaba huyendo de la situación, por el contrario, intentaba averiguar la verdad para enfrentar los problemas.

Minato, por su parte, sabía que no podía huirle más a la realidad. En algún momento Naruto buscaría respuestas, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Solo deseaba tener más tiempo. No quería que Naruto pasara por aquel infierno por el que él y su esposa tuvieron que pasar. Si algo les llegaba a pasar a él y a Kushina, no quería imaginar la reacción de Naruto. Él no lo soportaría. No soportaría perder a sus padres otra vez.

Había muchas cosas que quería evitar, pero no había nada seguro. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Minato finalmente. Kushina se alarmó.

— ¡Minato! —exclamó.

—Sabía que este día llegaría—dijo mientras miraba a su hijo de una forma que ni él mismo supo reconocer—. Es hora de que Naruto sepa toda la verdad.

Fue entonces cuando Minato le explicó toda la historia a Naruto. Kushina no fue capaz de formular palabra mientras su esposo le explicaba a su hijo todo el porqué de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo. Cuando Naruto escuchó que el probable asesino había sido Itachi, y tras escuchar la extensa historia, todos los puntos se conectaron en su mente.

Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado después de todo. No quería imaginarse lo que podría llegar a hacer su amigo si se enteraba de la verdad. Conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para saber que él era una persona extremadamente vengativa. Si se proponía a matar a Itachi… él realmente podría llegar a esos extremos.

Pensando en esa posibilidad, no estaba tan seguro de si contarle a Sasuke todo lo que había averiguado. Si Sasuke se enteraba, no se imaginaba las barbaridades que podría hacer. Por otra parte, Sasuke era del clan Uchiha y tenía derecho a saber la verdad. ¿Pero cómo controlar a Sasuke después de que la bestia se despertara? Dudaba que Sakura lograra algo incluso en las etapas más críticas de su ira. Cuando Sasuke se determinaba a vengarse de alguien, pasaba por encima de quien fuese para lograrlo.

Miró a sus padres. No lo entendía. Según todo lo que le habían contado, significaba que estaban en peligro otra vez. Apretó los dientes, frustrado. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo en realidad, y por los rostros de sus padres supo que ellos también lo sentían.

Ya habían comenzado. Habían matado a los padres de Sasuke, e Itachi era uno de aquellas personas que amenazaba con acabar con la paz de Konoha.

— ¿Fue por eso que me hicieron entrenar tanto? —preguntó. Minato asintió, y Kushina ahogó un quejido en su garganta. Suspiró—Lo entiendo.

—Naruto, nosotros… —dijo Kushina apresuradamente.

—No importa mamá, está bien. Lo entiendo.

—Naruto… lamentamos mucho esto—murmuró Minato.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, confundido.

—Que probablemente… vayas a vivir lo mismo que vivimos nosotros. Kushina y yo no fuimos capaces de protegerte ante todo el caos que estábamos viviendo en ese momento. Así que la razón por la que te entrenamos tiene un objetivo mucho más profundo. Nosotros no pudimos proteger a los que amábamos.

—Pero estamos seguros de que tú si podrás—completó Kushina, dejando el miedo de a poco y apretando la mano de su marido—. Eres muy fuerte, sin contar que eres nuestro hijo. La fuerza en tu interior es más grande que cualquier cosa. Puede que… en esa batalla, pierdas a seres queridos, personas que estimes. Puede que nos pierdas a nosotros.

— ¡No dejaré que eso suceda-ttebayo! —exclamó, irritado y asustado ante la idea— ¡No permitiré que nadie muera! Si alguien lo hace, yo… yo…

—Debes estar listo para afrontar todo—dijo Kushina—. La batalla está muy cerca, y pase lo que pase debes estar listo.

Lo haría. Defendería a todos sus seres queridos, y aquellos que se hacían llamar Akatsuki pagarían. Pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para llevar eso a cabo.

—El campo de batalla es cruel… pero no imposible de superar.

Naruto asintió, preguntándose que sería del futuro incierto que le esperaba.

* * *

No se obtuvieron noticias de Hizashi. Hiashi estaba dando vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado, Hanabi hacía algunas llamadas al teléfono y Hinata intentaba consolar a su primo. Ya había pasado un día desde que no se tenían noticias de Hizashi.

Cuando Hanabi colgó, todos la miraron, expectantes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Neji, mirándola con ojos ansiosos.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—La policía no sabe nada—dijo finalmente, y Neji soltó un sonido de frustración. Estaba realmente preocupado. Su padre no era de los que desaparecían de un lado a otro. Si le había pasado, era algo bastante grave. Hizashi era un experto en Juuken, así que no podrían derrotarlo fácilmente.

Si alguien se había metido con él, era un adversario digno. Pero no había muchas personas que pudieran derrotar a su padre.

Hiashi estaba en el mismo dilema.

—Algo le pasó. Sin duda algo le pasó. ¡No puedo estar más tiempo aquí! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! —gritó Neji, levantándose de su lugar, impaciente.

—Yo también iré. Recorreremos Konoha de arriba abajo si es necesario.

Hanabi accedió a buscar también, y Hinata tenía más motivaciones que nadie para hacerlo. El mal presentimiento que tenía Naruto empezaba a dar vueltas en su mente. Primero la muerte de los padres de Sasuke, y ahora esto. ¿Acaso alguien estaba tras las personas importantes de los clanes?

No pudo evitar que un mal presentimiento se apoderara de ella. Todo estaba bien. Todo había estado perfecto, pero ahora sí que empezaba a sentir verdadero miedo. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón. Tal vez algo malo estaba por pasar.

Pensó en el final de los padres de Sasuke, y temió que su tío tuviera el mismo final. Pero no le contó nada a su padre, ni a su primo. Se pondrían paranoicos, y por ahora solo era una teoría de su alocada mente. Una teoría que tenía varios chances de ser cierta, y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

La búsqueda comenzó, y a medida que el día avanzaba las esperanzas de encontrar a Hizashi parecían reducirse. Hiashi comenzó a desesperarse ante la situación. Estuvo tentado a pedirle ayuda a Minato y Kushina, pero no quería alarmarlos, no aún. Esperaría. Tal vez Hizashi apareciera pronto, pero si no era así… habrían que tomar medidas extremas.

* * *

Ir a clases era algo tormentoso. El día se encontraba gris y opaco, muchos cuervos rondaban por las calles y todo parecía más deprimido de lo normal. Sasuke no se sentía bien para ir a clases, y aunque Minato y Kushina le ofrecieron a su hijo quedarse en casa debido a todos los hechos ocurridos, Naruto sacó fuerzas y ánimos de donde no tenía y decidió ir a clases. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que hablar con Kakashi también, y si era posible, con Tsunade. Ellos también estaban enterados de la situación y estaban directamente involucrados, aunque según sus padres, Tsunade solo se había enterado de los hechos ayer. Aun así, sería bueno hablar con ella.

Hinata y Sakura estaban silenciosas de camino al instituto. Al llegar al gran edificio, entraron y se encaminaron por los pasillos. Los tres estaban en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Sakura rompió el silencio:

— ¿Sasuke-kun está bien?

Naruto asintió.

—Se quedó en casa con mis padres. Es mejor mantenerlo vigilado. Conociéndolo, es capaz de que mata a Itachi con sus propias manos.

Sakura asintió, y Hinata se estremeció.

—Yo también haré algo—dijo Sakura con tono decidido.

—Sakura-chan, tú no puedes involucrarte. Ya suficiente tengo con que Hinata quiera meterse de cabeza.

Hinata soltó un resoplido, y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No lo malentiendas. Hinata no me dijo nada.

Naruto miró a Hinata con sorpresa. Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Naruto ayer era muy personal, y por eso no lo compartió con su amiga. Pero… si Hinata no le había dicho… ¿Entonces quién?

—Yo se lo dije.

Se dio la vuelta, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kakashi tras él.

—Le conté a Sakura todo, Naruto. Y ella se lo contó a Hinata.

—Kakashi-sensei… —murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. Kakashi se acomodó la bufanda en su cuello y miró por la ventana del pasillo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, y el invierno se acercaba.

—Puedo entrenar a Sakura—dijo él. Naruto gruñó. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea.

—Kakashi-sensei, no dejaré que Sakura-chan—

—Ella quiere hacerlo—lo interrumpió. Naruto miró a Sakura, buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro. Ella asintió—. Por Sasuke. Sé que tus padres ya te contaron todo acerca de Akatsuki, y sé que confías lo suficiente en Sakura y Hinata como para que ellas lo sepan también.

Naruto agachó la mirada. ¿Pero qué se creía que estaba haciendo Kakashi? Lo que menos quería era más personas involucradas.

—No estoy de acuerdo con la idea. No quiero arriesgar la vida de más personas, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura no pertenece a ninguno de los clanes. Entiendo un poco la situación de Hinata, pero Sakura es punto aparte. Ella no tiene por qué pelear.

—Naruto, es mi decisión. No puedes meterte—dijo ella.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —exclamó él, algo desesperado—¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que no quiero poner más gente en peligro innecesariamente?!

Sakura sonrió.

—Precisamente lo hago por eso. Así como no quieres que Hinata o yo estemos en peligro, nosotras tampoco queremos que tú lo estés.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, derrotado, y en su mente pensó en alguna forma de hacerla recapacitar, pero no encontró ninguna. Sabía lo fuerte que era de por sí Sakura, pero no sabía si esa fuerza sería suficiente para afrontar a gente tan peligrosa como Akatsuki. Si Sakura se metía en aquella batalla, podría morir. Y si no lo hacía, también estaría en riesgo, aunque en uno menor.

—Sakura-chan… ¿No te da miedo morir?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro que me da miedo. Pero me da más miedo que alguno de ustedes muera. Además ya me conoces Naruto —sonrió con suficiencia—. Nunca rechazo un buen reto.

—Esto es más serio que un reto. No será tan fácil como derrotar a un ladrón. Esos tipos son realmente peligrosos, Sakura-chan. ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

—Claro que lo entiendo—dijo su amiga, tomándolo del hombro—. Por eso me da miedo que a alguno de ustedes le pase algo. Todos ustedes pertenecen a alguno de los clanes. Y yo soy bastante fuerte. Así que, con algo de esfuerzo, ¿Por qué no podría yo marcar la diferencia?

Naruto iba a abrir la boca, pero Sakura extendió una mano frente a él, indicando que parara.

—No vamos a discutir más ese tema, Naruto. ¿O acaso no me consideras lo suficientemente fuerte?

—No eres tan fuerte, Sakura-chan—murmuró Naruto con pesar.

—Puede que aquí no—dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre su bícep. Seguidamente sonrió y la puso sobre su corazón—. Pero aquí sí. Y eso será suficiente.

Hinata se removió, nerviosa. Tomó aire, dispuesta a romper el tema de conversación. Lo que iba a sacar a colación era más importante.

—Tengo algo que decir—dijo finalmente.

Todos la miraron. Por la mirada de Hinata, Naruto supo que algo grave estaba pasando, y en seguida se tensó. Naruto estaba muy alerta desde que sus padres le habían revelado la verdad. Sentía que debía tener los ojos abiertos a todo momento. Pudo percibir cierta tristeza y desesperación en la mirada de Hinata, y se alarmó.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Algo pasó… con respecto a eso. Creo que ellos actuaron otra vez—murmuró Hinata con su voz algo tambaleante. Después de haber descubierto la historia de lo que estaba sucediendo, temía que alguno de ellos le hubiera hecho algo a su tío.

Kakashi entrecerró la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi tío… mi tío está desaparecido… y Neji-niisan está desesperado... no ha venido a clases. Él y mi padre están buscando por todos lados… quisimos quedarnos, pero insistieron en que Hanabi y yo viniéramos a clases.

Eso era lo que faltaba. Ahora también era el padre de Neji. Solo le bastaba ver lo que habían hecho con los padres de Sasuke para temer lo peor. Naruto empezaba a entrar en la desesperación y la paranoia. ¿Acaso no habría nada que hacer para detenerlos? Pronto nadie estaría seguro. Las calles se llenarían de caos y… y…

Se agarró los rubios cabellos con frustración.

—Naruto, tranquilízate— le dijo Kakashi, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Todo va a estar bien.

Primero los Uchiha, luego los Hyuuga… ¿Qué seguiría después?

Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué se habían llevado al padre de Neji? ¿Para qué lo necesitaban? Si había algo que sabía, era que el cabecilla del clan Hyuuga era el padre de Hinata. Y el padre de Neji y el de Hinata eran… gemelos.

No iban tras el padre de Neji. Iban tras el de Hinata. No solo eso lo alarmó. Hinata era de la rama principal. Ella estaba en peligro. ¿Y si iban por ella…?

—Hinata…—intentó advertirle, pero Kakashi interrumpió.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo más nos quedará antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. Probablemente el festival de mañana será el último respiro que tengamos.

¿Qué? ¿Festival? ¿Mañana?

— ¿Festival? —preguntó, aturdido.

—Idiota. El festival del instituto. Se celebra todos los años—le recordó Sakura.

Ah… ese festival. El festival en donde todos se ponían una yukata y organizaban diferentes puestos. Incluso había una fogata.

—No sé si me sienta de ánimos para un festival ahora… deberíamos estar alertas. ¿Y si atacan durante el festival?

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron. Hinata no descartó la posibilidad.

—Alguien más puede desaparecer-ttebayo…

—Naruto, tranquilo. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que pase algo en una noche?

Pocas, quiso decir. Pero también, muchas. Suspiró.

—Lo mejor para saltar mayor distancia es tomar el mayor impulso que se pueda—dijo Kakashi—. Es mejor que todos pasen la mejor noche que pueda existir… por si algo llegase a pasar. No quiero que se arrepientan de nada.

— ¡Deje de decir esas cosas, Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto.

Hinata se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras.

_No quiero que se arrepientan de nada._

Si llegase a morir… sabía que había algo que quería hacer antes. Miró a Naruto, quien peleaba con Kakashi. ¿Y si algo llegaba a pasar? No quería arrepentirse de nada, pero con la sola idea de hacerlo…

¿Podría lograrlo…? ¿Podría declarársele a Naruto, antes de que todo estuviera perdido?

Si había algo que sabía, es que no quería llevarse esos sentimientos con ella. Quería que Naruto se quedara con aquellos agradables aleteos en el estómago, con aquella sensación que sentía cada que él la tocaba o la miraba, con aquel agradable cosquilleo que le invadía cuando ambos compartían un momento íntimo, con ese amor que nacía en ella cada vez que él demostraba ser la maravillosa persona que era. Simplemente se había enamorado de él hasta las trancas, y quería que él lo supiera.

Aunque la rechazara y aunque fuera inútil, quería decírselo. Ella lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Y no estaría completa si jamás se lo decía. Ahora que la vida de ambos se veía amenazada…

Era mejor ahora que nunca.

* * *

De ahí al día siguiente, todo se resumió en puro estrés. Hizashi no aparecía, y todos se empezaban a desesperar. Cuando Hiashi decidió acudir a Minato a Kushina, éstos se miraron entre ellos como si escondieran un enorme secreto. Y así era. El pánico los abordó con más intensidad, pero a la misma vez la decisión creció. Tenían que proteger a la ciudad que los había visto nacer y crecer, la ciudad en la que habían nacido sus hijos. Ese era su hogar.

Le contaron a Hiashi todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no tenía ningún sentido ocultarlo. También le contaron acerca de la pareja Uchiha asesinada, y Hiashi no tardó en conectar cables. ¿Y si habían sido aquellos Akatsuki quienes se habían llevado a su hermano? ¿Por qué se lo habrían llevado?

Según Minato y Kushina, aquellas personas eran descendientes de los Akatsuki originales, lo que quería decir que harían cualquier cosa con tal de destruir los cuatro clanes legendarios y apoderarse de Konoha. Sembrarían el caos sin piedad, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que si atacaban Konoha, él defendería a aquella ciudad que tanto amaba.

— ¿Pero, y Hizashi? —preguntó Minato cuando Hiashi le contó acerca de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Mi hermano es fuerte. Es increíblemente habilidoso y determinado, sin contar que es un Hyuuga—dijo, sonriendo con orgullo. Aquellas palabras parecían ser usadas para convencer tanto a las personas frente a él como a sí mismo. Tenía miedo. Estaba asustado. Pero como todo en la vida, si el miedo se apoderaba de ellos, nunca lograrían vencer.

Darían la cara.

* * *

Neji y Hinata no se encontraban seguros de lo que Hiashi les dijo. Les insistió, o más bien, les ordenó que fueran al festival. Neji no estaba de ánimos para ir a festejar mientras su padre estaba desaparecido. Hinata quería seguir buscando, pero también estaba aquello que tenía que hacer antes de que el caos se sembrara en Konoha. Y Hanabi… pues ella fue a quedarse a la casa de una amiga. Hiashi quería alejarlos a todos de la casa. Esa noche, tenía planeado algo por hacer. Y se había asegurado de que Minato y Kushina lo ayudaran en ello.

Noche de festival.

Esa noche, Neji se encontraba apartado de los demás, mirando hacia el cielo con preocupación, pero a la misma vez con rabia. Quería matar a aquellos que se habían llevado a su padre. Sabía que si habían logrado capturarlo, entonces aquellas personas debían ser bastante fuertes. Neji parecía ser el único ignorante a lo que estaba por suceder.

Tenten vio a Neji apartado de los demás. Se acercó a él y se paró a su lado, sin saber qué decirle. Había escuchado a Sakura y a Naruto hablar acerca de la desaparición de su padre. Sentía el mismo dolor que él, y Neji, a pesar de que sintió su presencia, no se movió. Parecía demasiado sumido en su propio trance de caos y dolor que nada más importaba. Se encontraba en un plano existencial más allá del alcance de cualquier otra persona, un lugar al que nadie más podría llegar. Su mente estaba dentro de un cubo de cristal, pensando, reflexionando, temiendo acerca del futuro y de la vida de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el genio Hyuuga parecía verdaderamente consternado. No tenía la solución a su problema, y tampoco encontraba las respuestas que necesitaba. Eso lo desesperaba.

Sentía frío, aquel frío que las personas sienten cuando se encuentran desoladas y temerosas. Cuando solo quieres una mano amiga que te sujete y te diga que todo va a estar bien. Y como si Tenten hubiera escuchado sus súplicas desde aquel mundo en el que se encontraba encerrado el chico, le dio un abrazo como si aquello pudiera ayudarlo.

De repente Neji ya no sintió tanto frío, y todos sus pensamientos de preocupación y de angustia solo se dirigieron hacia una afirmación que había hecho Hinata hace tiempo.

"Supongo que Hinata tenía razón."

* * *

Naruto era probablemente, el más consternado de todos. Sus azules ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre a todas horas. Sakura parecía ser la única en un estado de ánimo más o menos aceptable. Sasuke no había ido a la fogata, y Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sabía cómo se pondrían las cosas de ahora en adelante, y como dijo Kakashi, puede que esta fuera la última noche de paz que tuvieran. Por eso sabía que debía aprovechar, por más nervios que le dieran.

Sakura quería jalarse los cabellos de la cabeza. Naruto sabía que Kakashi no alcanzaría a entrenar a Sakura con tan poco tiempo. Y Hinata seguía estando roja como tomate.

— ¡Hinata, ayúdame! —exclamó Sakura, batiendo a Hinata de los hombros. Pero esta parecía estar en su propio mundo de nerviosismo.

—No deberíamos estar aquí-ttebayo—dijo Naruto con sus ojos llenos de una clase de miedo casi irreconocible—. Las cosas van a ponerse feas, y ahora que están aquí en Konoha—

—Naruto—Sakura lo interrumpió y le sonrió. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Naruto pareció salir de su ensoñación por un segundo—. No seas tan pesimista. Sí, las cosas van a ponerse mal, pero precisamente es por eso que debemos aprovechar estos momentos. Puede que nunca vuelvas a tenerlos de vuelta, y tú estás más amargado de lo normal.

Hinata lo miró con preocupación, saliendo de sus propios trastornos emocionales. Debería estar preocupada por su tío, debería estar preocupada por el destino de Konoha. ¿Entonces por qué el hecho de declarársele a Naruto le había hecho perder la razón?

—Naruto-kun…

Él la miró y le sonrió como pudo, aunque no logró mucho. La sonrisa se le borró casi al instante de la cara. Sakura suspiró. Sasuke ya estaba lo suficiente mal y estaba tremendamente preocupada por él, pero según Naruto, él no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. Y ahora Naruto también parecía estar perdiendo la razón.

—Vamos a sentarnos—dijo Sakura sonriendo, y señaló hacia la hoguera. Eso mataría el tiempo mientras pensaba en qué otras formas consolaba a su amigo.

* * *

Los pasos aumentaban por el temeroso pasillo. Finalmente la persona se detuvo en medio del cuarto oscuro, iluminado sólo por una luz que provenía del techo y proyectaba la sombra de alguien sentado en el poderoso trono. El hombre frente a él se inclinó en forma de reverencia.

—Zetsu—dijo el hombre misterioso con un aura poderosa— ¿Cómo va todo?

Zetsu sonrió. Él no era humano. Pero gracias a su amo, a su creador, había logrado experimentar lo que significaba estar vivo. Todo se lo debía a él. Incluso cuando peleó junto a los Akatsuki originales, era un honor hacer parte de los descendientes. Y para aquel hombre misterioso, Zetsu era una gran mano derecha. Gracias a él, había logrado sobrevivir.

Al igual que Namikaze Minato. Y esta vez, no perdería el tiempo.

—Obito-sama. Esta noche, vamos a empezar.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

En el próximo capítulo por fin se viene lo bueno. Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero realmente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me permitía agregarle la cereza al helado. Pero ¡Por fin! Aquí está.

¿Alguien captó la escena de Neji y Tenten? Bueno, puede que no fuera nada, pero les diré que al que adivine lo que quiso decir Neji cuando pensó que Hinata tenía razón, le dedicaré el próximo capítulo. (Hay un mensaje secreto ahí, señoras y señores e.e)

Por ahora, mi inspiración no da para más. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Ya no tardaré tanto, ¡No lo haré! Lo juro por mi tortuga...

**Chelsea: **No tienes una tortuga...

¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	32. Cap 31: La Última Noche

¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor! (Lo que causa el internet)

Mi tardanza no tiene perdón. He estado tan ocupada con asuntos de la universidad que ¡Pff! Incluso me enfermé. Vomité como tres veces durante una noche, y el colmo fue que a la mañana siguiente tuve que subirme a un bus para ir a la universidad. Y les aseguro que fue la tortura mas horrible que pude haber vivido. Viajar en bus + baja en defensas = mala idea.

**Chelsea: **No se por que te quejas, ¡Fueron los dias más felices de mi vida! No tenías fuerza para defenderte ante mis comentarios, ¡Fue maravilloso! Lástima que el efecto de las gotas terminaran.

¡¿Qué?!

**Chelsea: **Ah... ups... *se va*

Bueno, ahora sé de donde viene mi enfermedad... mientras ustedes leen voy a aprovechar el tiempo con ella.. ¿donde habré dejado mis instrumentos de tortura?

¡En fin! Sobre la pregunta que hice en el capítulo anterior, ¡Solo una persona le atinó! Así que este capítulo está dedicado para esa persona.

.

_Este capítulo está dedicado a HiNaThItHa.16241_

_¡Felicidades por responder correctamente!_

_._

Fue la respuesta mas cercana, así que ¡Felicidades! Este capítulo va para a ti con todo el poder de mi _kokoro._

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a un hombre por allá en la China... nah... en Japón, ¡En Japón! ¡Que el anime no es chino!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 31**

**La Última Noche**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya sintió un mal presentimiento. Odiaba sentirse así justo esa noche. Sí, esa noche era diferente a las demás. Cuando Hiashi fue a ellos y les contó su plan, él fue el primero en pensar que era una mala idea. La existencia del chakra era, después de todo, un simple mito. No había espacio en su mente para ponerse a pensar en una teoría tan ridícula, y menos en un momento tan crucial.

Ahora él, Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Tsunade y Kakashi se dirigían a una especie de base antigua del clan Hyuuga. Aún recordaba las incongruencias con las que Hiashi había logrado convencerlos a todos, pero él seguía sin estar convencido. Y no solo era eso. Miró tras de él, y pudo ver el semblante frío de Sasuke. Él también iba con ellos, y resultaba extraño recordar el por qué.

.

_—Si logramos activar el chakra, podremos saber en dónde está Hizashi—dijo Hiashi, pasándole un pergamino a Minato—. Y tengan por seguro que en donde esté mi hermano, ellos estarán también._

_—El chakra es un mito, un cuento para bebés —dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos—. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Akatsuki ataque. Embarcarnos en la búsqueda del famoso chakra resultaría peligroso._

_—No vamos a buscar al azar—dijo el Hyuuga, apuntando hacia el pergamino que ahora Minato observaba con tanta atención—. Sabía que mi padre guardaba datos útiles entre sus pergaminos. Después de enterarme acerca de Akatsuki, supe que ésta era nuestra mejor alternativa._

_Minato contuvo la respiración, y su mujer miró el pergamino con atención._

_—Es un sello. Aprendemos sobre ellos en el clan Uzumaki—dijo Kushina, mirando el pergamino junto a su marido. Observó a Hiashi en busca de respuestas— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué el chakra todo este tiempo ha estado… sellado?_

_—Pero, un momento… —Minato vaciló—Aquí dice que un miembro de cada clan legendario debe formar parte de la activación del sello._

_Jiraiya bufó._

_—Es peligroso._

_—Es una solución óptima—dijo Hiashi—. Y es la mejor forma para encontrar a los Akatsuki antes de que ellos actúen._

_— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kushina._

_—Se dice que el chakra es como el color del alma. Si son ellos y están cerca… lo sabremos._

_Kushina tocó a Minato en el hombro para llamar su atención._

_—Minato… ¿Y Naruto?_

_—Es cierto—Minato asintió—Naruto, Hinata y Neji están en el instituto—dijo Minato mirando a Hiashi._

_—Naruto ya no es un niño, y Neji y Hinata tampoco lo son. Además Hanabi está en casa por si algo sucede—argumentó el Hyuuga—. Este es nuestro momento de actuar._

_—Entiendo que estés preocupado por tu hermano, Hiashi—dijo Jiraiya, retándolo con la mirada— ¡Pero no podemos permitirnos actuar tan a la ligera! Sin contar que han pasado muchos años desde que estuvimos en un combate real_

_— ¡Deja ya la inseguridad, Jiraiya! —exclamó Jiraiya, usando aquel braverío tan característico del clan Hyuuga. Fue tan fuerte que todos los demás en aquella sala se sintieron intimidados—. Si no actuamos ahora, podría ser demasiado tarde después._

_—Tiene razón—dijo Minato, llenándose de determinación—. Podríamos actuar esta noche._

_Jiraiya lo miró fijamente, en busca de una razón lógica por la cual arriesgar sus vidas antes de tiempo y sin necesidad._

_—Minato…_

_—Están desprevenidos. Podemos usar este tiempo para despertar el chakra y obtener la ubicación de Akatsuki._

_Jiraiya quiso protestar, pero Kushina habló:_

_—Para despertar el sello necesitamos a una persona de cada clan. Del clan Namikaze está Minato, del Hyuuga tenemos a Hiashi, del clan Senju podemos llamar a Tsunade, pero del clan Uchiha… ¿Quién? Fugaku y Mikoto están muertos…_

_El gesto de Kushina se contrajo al recordar los cadáveres de sus amigos._

_—Hay más integrantes del clan Uchiha—dijo Minato—. Sólo tenemos que encontrar a alguien._

_—Yo lo haré—una voz que provenía de las escaleras los interrumpió. Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a quien allí se encontraba._

_—Sasuke…_

_El gesto de Sasuke se volvió frío y hostil. Había estado escuchando, y supo que Itachi debía de estar involucrado. Era su oportunidad de vengarse. De acabar con él con sus propias manos._

_Ya no le importaba tener que mancharse las manos y vivir con el pecado el resto de su vida si lograba enviar a Itachi al otro mundo._

_Él lo pagaría con su sangre._

_._

¿Cómo había terminado Sasuke en medio de todo? No tenía idea, pero sabía que los motivos de Sasuke, aunque buenos, estaban motivados por el odio y la venganza. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese chico. Cuando lo veía con Naruto, no podía evitar quedarse analizándolo con la mirada. Era un chico algo interesante, con un pensamiento bastante inusual. El Uchiha tenía algo especial.

Solo esperaba que ese algo no lo llevara a lugares equivocados.

* * *

Ya casi era hora. Estaba ansiosa. Su mente le dijo que escapara muchas veces, que no lo hiciera, pero su corazón iba más allá de cualquier fuerza racional. Las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, y la fogata iluminaba el lugar de una manera agradable. Todo parecía ser perfecto.

—Te ves nerviosa—dijo Sakura, poniéndose a su lado— ¿Pasa algo?

"Nada, solo que quiero declararme a mi enamorado esta noche pero los nervios me paralizan", quiso decir. Quería seguir el consejo de Kakashi. Si la ciudad se sumía en un completo caos y desesperación… por lo menos quería decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto antes de que eso sucediera.

—Hinata—Sakura alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué tramas?

Hinata miró a su amiga, y pensó que tal vez ella podría ayudarla. Sakura parecía ser la más experta en esas cosas, y tenía la mente mucho más clara que ella. En ese momento, su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Hinata suspiró. No podía ser débil, ¡Ahora no! Prácticamente el universo le estaba rogando que lo hiciera. Todo parecía estar en la sincronía adecuada. Así que, sin esperar más, se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró la causa de sus suspiros.

Sakura se quedó atónita.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta noche?! —exclamó, sumamente impresionada. Hinata agitó las manos, nerviosa.

— ¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! —pidió, notando como la mirada de Naruto se dirigía hacia ellas durante un instante. Sin embargo fue por un momento, ya que el rubio quitó su atención de ellas rápidamente.

Sakura miró a Hinata, intentando evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara del rostro. Simplemente estaba tan… sorprendida. Nunca pensó que sería Hinata la que diera ese paso. En su mente se había convencido de que, si Hinata y Naruto llegaban a estar juntos alguna vez, sería por iniciativa de él y no al revés. Por eso estaba tan… impresionada.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo que ésta podría ser nuestra última noche de paz—Hinata frunció el ceño—. Así que si he de morir… al menos quiero que Naruto-kun sepa lo que siento por él—sonrió de manera nostálgica—. Incluso si no me corresponde.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —gruñó Sakura—. Primero que todo: tú no vas a morir. Y segundo: Kakashi-sensei no puede estar seguro de que esta sea la última noche que tengamos en paz antes de que todo comience.

—Él es amigo del padre de Naruto-kun. Han investigado juntos, así que Kakashi-sensei debe saber de lo que habla.

—Pero…

—Sakura-san… —Hinata la miró en busca de comprensión.

—No lo sé—miró a Naruto a unos cuantos metros de ellas. El chico esta noche estaba especialmente… compungido. Preocupado. Su estado de ánimo no era especialmente el mejor, y no sabía cómo tomaría una declaración de Hinata en ese momento. No quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos lastimado—. Naruto no está de muy buenos ánimos, especialmente esta noche.

Hinata lo sabía. Sabía que Naruto estaba sumido en la preocupación desde que los padres de Sasuke murieron, y en vez de estar a su lado apoyándolo y haciéndole ver que las cosas estarían bien, estaba hecha un mar de inseguridades mientras se preguntaba como declararle sus sentimientos.

En cierto modo, no era el momento adecuado. Al darse cuenta de ello, sintió que las chispas se apagaban en su interior. _Pero qué egoísta era._

Sakura suspiró. Si bien no era el momento indicado, tal vez Hinata nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad semejante. Después de todo, el futuro era algo incierto.

—Lo harás esta noche—sonrió Sakura, pronto esa sonrisa convirtiéndose en emoción.

Hinata parpadeó, y sintió que aquellas chispas incandescentes en su interior volvían a aparecer.

—Sakura-san—dudó un momento a pesar de su emoción— ¿Estás segura?

Le tomó las manos.

—No debemos desaprovechar ni un momento—aseguró Sakura con decisión— ¿Y si Kakashi-sensei tiene razón? ¿Y si esta es la última noche tranquila que tendremos? Si es así, ¿No te arrepentirás de no haber aprovechado el tiempo? —rio, sintiendo que la euforia comenzaba a invadirla—. Eres afortunada al tener a Naruto aquí. Yo no tengo a Sasuke-kun cerca esta noche.

Por un fugaz momento, Sakura se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en ese preciso momento. Si tan solo supiera que Sasuke se estaba encaminando en una peligrosa misión en ese preciso momento…

El reloj de Sasuke ya había comenzado a contar.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Es una pena.

— ¡Oigan! —Ino se precipitó hacia ellas con rapidez. Naruto la vio acercarse a sus amigos y se sintió algo excluido. Aunque a la misma vez, necesitaba estar solo. Bufó. No se entendía ni a sí mismo.

Sakura miró a la recién llegada. Ino parecía que iba a explotar si no sacaba lo que llevaba en su interior.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino-cerda?

La sonrisa de la muchacha no se borró ante el insulto, lo cual llamó la atención de Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ino-san? —preguntó Hinata, algo intrigada.

—Verán…—Ino rio entre dientes, como si estuviese a punto de revelar la noticia del año—Neji y Tenten estaban muy acarameladitos y… ¡Se estaban besando!

Ambas chicas entraron en shock mientras que Ino no salía de su emoción. ¿Neji besando a una chica? ¿Al menos eso era posible?

—No te creo, Ino-cerda—musitó Sakura, pasmada—. Eso es… increíble—miró a la prima del acusado—Hinata, ¡Tu primo está siendo romántico!

—Es impresionante—murmuró, emocionada. Neji finalmente había cedido a los deseos de su corazón. En el fondo, ella siempre supo que ambos terminarían siendo pareja. Era como un sexto sentido. _Un sexto sentido bastante extraño, a decir verdad._

Durante un rato se dedicaron a emocionarse por el hecho. Era impresionante que Neji hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos. Siempre se mostraba como un joven duro y frío, pero finalmente había cedido a lo que sentía en realidad. Hinata bufó. Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban juntos, e incluso Neji había dado el paso. ¡Neji! ¡El frío y calculador Neji! ¿Cuándo sería el turno de ella? Si no lo hacía esta noche, tal vez nunca volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

—Ino, necesitamos tu ayuda—la voz de Sakura la sacó de su letargo.

_¿La necesitaban?_

— ¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó Ino, intrigada. Hinata se enrojeció, mirando hacia abajo con nerviosismo. Eso llamó la atención de la rubia.

—No vayas a gritar—advirtió Sakura de antemano. Sabía lo escandalosa que podía ser Ino, y podría armar una algarabía incluso sin quererlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te lo digo en serio, cerda. Si armas un escándalo, podría ser muy vergonzoso para Hinata—señaló con su pulgar a su avergonzada amiga.

—No entiendo…—murmuró Ino, aturdida.

— ¡Sólo promete que no vas a gritar! —insistió Sakura, comenzando a enojarse.

—Sakura-san… —murmuró Hinata retorciéndose las manos—. No entiendo para qué necesitamos su ayuda.

—Tú espera y verás. Entonces Ino, ¿Vas a gritar?

Ino bufó. Se aguantaría las ganas de gritar por lo que fuese que Sakura iba a revelarle. Tampoco es como si fuese a decirle que Hinata va a declarársele a Naruto o algo así. Ella pensaba igual que Sakura. El día que pase, es más probable que sea Naruto quien dé el primer paso. Aunque Naruto es bastante lento.

—Yo nunca grito—dijo finalmente.

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No voy a gritar. No sé qué podría ser tan emocionante como para causar tal reacción en mí.

_Gritas casi por cualquier cosa, _pensó Sakura.

—Bien. Verás Ino—Sakura se rascó tras la cabeza, nerviosa. ¿Cómo hacía esto? Tal vez debería solo decirlo. Tomo aire, y armándose de valor, así lo hizo.

* * *

Ino hacía muecas. Muchas, muchas muecas. Muecas de incredulidad, de euforia, de alegría, de emoción, de… de millones de cosas. Sakura la miró, divertida. Si Ino se veía tan graciosa cada vez que no podía expresar sus sentimientos con gritos, tal vez debería prohibírselo más seguido.

Hinata observó la escena con preocupación. Finalmente, Ino pareció recuperar la compostura, y con una expresión muy tranquila en su rostro dijo:

—Discúlpenme un momento.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron mientras la rubia se alejaba de allí a pasos agigantados. Esperaron unos segundos sin saber por qué. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido Ino? Sakura, por lo menos, sentía que Ino se traía algo entre manos.

Instantes después, escucharon un grito que provenía de un lugar alejado. Sakura suspiró pesadamente. Lo sospechaba. Algunos estudiantes se detuvieron y miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el estruendoso sonido, intrigados. Otros solo suspiraron pesadamente. Quienes conocieran a Ino ya sabían cómo era ella.

—Ino-san… gritó.

—Ah… esa cerda—suspiró Sakura, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Naruto se acercó a ellos, y Hinata se tensó al cien. Sakura le dirigió una mirada cómplice, pidiéndole que se relajara.

— ¿Algo le sucedió a Ino? —preguntó Naruto, intrigado.

Sakura negó con nerviosismo. El sonrojo y la incomodidad que mostraba Hinata ya las estaba poniendo bastante en evidencia. Naruto, aunque podía ser un tonto, también era bastante perspicaz.

— ¡N-No! ¡Nada! —rio, nerviosa—. Ino es así: se pone como una loca por cada chisme del que se entera.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que fueras una chismosa, Sakura-chan.

— ¡N-No lo soy! —exclamó, defendiéndose. Naruto pasó la mirada entre ella y Hinata, e intuyó que algo se traían. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido—. Iremos a buscar a Ino. No quiero que arme otro escándalo por ahí—tomó a Hinata de la muñe y la jaló— ¡Vamos, Hinata!

— ¿Eh? Pe-Pero… Naruto-kun está…—alcanzó a decir antes de ser arrastrada por Sakura.

Naruto las vio alejarse, y algo de curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Qué estarían tramando? Y Hinata se veía bastante nerviosa en su presencia. ¿Estaban hablando de él? Porque eso parecía. _¡No! ¡Alto!, _se dijo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía que concentrarse en Akatsuki. No era momento de llenarse con otro tipo de emociones.

— ¡Naruto!

Se dio la vuelta ante ese llamado. Era Neji, quien se acercaba a él. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que traía de la mano a una avergonzada Tenten.

— ¡Neji! —se quedó mirándolos detalladamente—¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Alzó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Neji? ¿Tenten y tú… están…?

No sabía cuál de los dos estaba más avergonzado. Se quiso dar un golpe contra la pared por no haber captado la situación a tiempo. De verdad que era un idiota. Ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Neji era casi imperceptible pero allí estaba; y Tenten, aunque estaba roja hasta las orejas, no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que surcaba por todo su rostro.

Estaban enamorados, se les notaba a metros. Esa sonrisa involuntaria y nerviosa, esos ojos brillantes y anhelantes y esa aura de felicidad que los rodeaba por todos lados. Probablemente, eran novios ahora.

—Bueno…sí—murmuró Neji, avergonzado.

Naruto puso su mano en palma y la llevó hasta su boca, riendo de manera socarrona. De seguro que era la primera novia que Neji tenía en su vida. Intentó crear en su mente una imagen de Neji teniendo una cita con Tenten, llevándole flores y susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído. Quiso reír, y ahogó una risa en su garganta. Le producía gracia. Pero de repente, la imagen en su mente fue reemplazada. Ahora, en vez de Neji estaba él, y a su lado se encontraba Hinata en lugar de Tenten. Ya no le pareció gracioso, y sus ganas de reír se esfumaron. Se vio a sí mismo, paseando junto a Hinata por el parque, yendo juntos a comer ramen y divirtiéndose, viendo películas en el cine. Besándose en la oscuridad. Su estómago aleteó, e incluso se revolvió.

Fue entonces cuando se estrelló de nuevo contra la realidad. Podría morir, y no quería darle alas a Hinata por eso mismo. No quería que ella sufriera aún más si algo llegaba a pasarle. Porque sabía, no, lo intuía, algo se lo decía con fuerza… Hinata estaba enamorada de él. Era una teoría suya, claro está. La idea le hacía una ilusión inmensa. Pero de inmediato pensó en sacrificar eso. Si las cosas salen mal… es mejor no comenzar nada.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo?

Despertó de su trance. Neji lo miró con interés, e incluso con algo e preocupación. Al notar que se había convertido en el centro de atención, se rascó tras la cabeza y sonrió, apenado.

—No, no pasa nada-ttebayo—miró a la feliz pareja—. Neji, Tenten, felicidades.

Los mencionados se miraron, sorprendidos. Esperaban una reacción más diferente, una reacción un tanto… jocosa. Sin duda no esperaban ser felicitados, al menos no con tanta rapidez.

Tenten se soltó del agarre de su novio. Caminó unos pasos hacia el frente, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, y éste sintió como si la chica pudiese ver toda la preocupación que guardaba para sí mismo. Tenten quería ayudarlo. Después de todo, Naruto también era su amigo, y verlo consternado era algo poco común.

—Rara vez te he visto así—comentó.

— ¿Có-Cómo? —preguntó Naruto, aturdido.

—Ya sabes, tan… consternado. Desde hace días has estado algo diferente—palmeó su hombro y le sonrió, como si pudiera transmitirle algo de seguridad—. Si quieres la cura a tu preocupación, solo te diré esto: No le des importancia a lo pasado ni a lo futuro, sólo al presente. Ese nunca lo recuperarás, así que no lo dejes escapar.

Le dio una palmadita más antes de darse media vuelta y darle un beso en la mejilla a Neji.

—Iré al baño. Ya vuelvo.

El muchacho le pidió que volviera pronto. En otras circunstancias Naruto habría reído ante ello, pero esta vez no. Las palabras de Tenten lo habían dejado fuera de base. Aquel pensamiento contradecía cualquier preocupación que pudiese tener. Miró a Neji, y murmuró con cautela:

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? Sabes que Akatsuki vendrá y formará un caos. En cualquier momento, cualquiera de nosotros puede morir-ttebayo.

—Es cierto—sonrió un Neji feliz, como si la idea de morir le agradara. Naruto nunca había visto a su amigo tan relajado. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con cautela.

Neji lo miró fijamente.

—Hace varios minutos, yo estaba igual que tú. Entonces llegó Tenten, ¿Y sabes? Lo que dice es muy cierto—rio un poco—. Me dijo lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí—se acercó y palmeó su hombro—. Naruto, aprovecha el presente mientras puedas.

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el mismo sendero por el que había desaparecido Tenten. Cuando Naruto quedó solo, empezó a meditarlo. _Aprovecha el presente._

_Presente. _Ese algo que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer. Pensó por un momento que, si dejaba de preocuparse por lo que pasaría luego y se preocupaba por el ahora, todo sería más fácil. Inevitablemente Akatsuki vendría, pero preocuparse por ello no solucionaría nada. Se relajó, y por alguna razón que no entendía, sonrió. Se preocuparía por el ahora. Ya lo demás vendría en su momento.

Pensó en Hinata, y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si…?

* * *

—Aquí es.

Hiashi y los demás se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta, estampada con alguna especie de grabados antiguos. Habían tenido que bajar unas escaleras y seguir por unos túneles subterráneos. Finalmente habían llegado a su destino. No les tomó mucho tiempo, después de todo, la entrada de las escaleras se encontraba en el templo Hyuuga.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó Kakashi. Se acercó y examinó los grabados en la puerta con una linterna. Hiashi asintió.

— ¿Y cómo la abrimos? —preguntó Jiraiya.

Hiashi pidió espacio, y los presentes retrocedieron un par de pasos para dárselo. El Hyuuga se posicionó frente a la puerta, y de repente empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, ejecutándolos con suma rapidez y agilidad. Para terminar, puso su mano sobre la puerta. Ésta empezó a crujir. Sasuke miró la escena, impasible. Todos los demás, incluyendo a Hiashi, soltaron un sonido de sorpresa. Estaban anonadados. Su sorpresa solo aumentó al ver que la puerta se abría lenta y dificultosamente.

—I-Increíble… —murmuró Jiraiya, atónito.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió por completo ante ellos. Una oscura sala se mostró, iluminada tenuemente por antorchas que se encontraban enganchadas a las paredes. Hiashi era el que estaba más sorprendido. Era la primera vez que abría esa puerta. Encontró las posiciones de manos que debía hacer en un viejo pergamino, y había estado practicándolas últimamente. Él estaba tan sorprendido como los demás. Sasuke parecía imperturbable. En su ente solo estaba la imagen de Itachi, pero las razones no eran nada buenos. La sed de venganza corría por sus venas.

—Entremos.

Todos caminaron lentamente hacia el interior del lugar. Kushina miró el sello que se encontraba en el piso, anonadada. Era un sello de activación. Las marcas estaban tan bien hechas, dibujadas con suma precisión. El tipo de sellado le hizo pensar que algo importante se escondía allí.

Jiraiya abrió el pergamino que traía en las manos, y leyó_

—El chakra es una mítica energía. Se dice que los seres vivos nacen con ella por naturaleza, pero nadie tiene su control. El chakra vive dormido, escondido en los cuerpos de los humanos, pero también de animales y plantas. Activando este sello, el chakra podrá ser percibido por los humanos y podrá usarse para hacer secuencias que desencadenarán efectos sobrenaturales.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Jutsus. Pero estos jutsus son especiales—dijo Hiashi, caminando hacia el círculo grabado en el suelo. Se posicionó en un borde del sello, en donde había un pequeño círculo que indicaba la posición en donde debía pararse. Había otros tres círculos frente a él y a los lados.

Jiraiya seguía sin estar seguro de hacerlo, pero ya habían llegado hasta ahí. Lo más conveniente ahora era hacerlo. No había marcha atrás, o al menos, no era conveniente darla.

—Minato, hazte en el círculo a mi izquierda—dijo Hiashi. Minato obedeció, y miró a su esposa. Ésta asintió—. Tsunade, en el círculo a mi derecha—Tsunade lo hizo—. Y Sasuke… frente a mí.

Kushina no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al amigo de su hijo, posicionándose en el último campo vacío del sello. Se sintió mal. No podía imaginarse lo que debía de estar sintiendo Sasuke en este momento. Un miembro de su propia familia había asesinado a sus padres. Y lo peor, hacía parte de aquel grupo que tanto ansiaban detener.

—Hiashi… —murmuró Minato— ¿Esto es peligroso?

—En realidad no lo sé… no sé qué nos pueda pasar a los que estamos aquí—Kushina quiso protestar, pero se contuvo—. Minato… si quieres echarte para atrás, tendremos que buscar a otro Namikaze. Pero sabes muy bien que son pocos los que quedan. El único otro Namikaze que conocemos aparte de ti es…

—Naruto… —murmuró Kushina.

—Puede que tenga el apellido Uzumaki, pero eso fue solo por protección. Naruto es tu hijo, Minato, y es un Namikaze.

Minato asintió.

—Yo lo haré. No hay necesidad de meter a Naruto en esto.

Minato pudo sentir la preocupación de su esposa volando en el aire. Le sonrió, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

—Nada me va a pasar.

Y por alguna razón, Kushina creyó en sus palabras.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Chan chan CHAAAAAAAAN!

¡El NejiTen ha florecido! Naruto y Hinata se están demorando, ¿no? Pero como dicen por ahí: todo lo bueno se hace esperar.

No saben lo difícil que me fue escribir este capítulo. Mis padres casi no me han estado dejando usar el computador, así que tuve que escribir este capítulo a mano. Fue bastante difícil y agotador, porque escribir a mano no es tan rápido como escribir en computador. Contando también que dos hojas de Word son como cuatro páginas y media en un cuaderno grande linea corriente. Así que este capítulo está hecho con mi sangre y mi sudor.

Esta vez les voy a hacer una pregunta: ¿De qué país son? Tengo curiosidad por saber de qué paises me leen.

¡Sin falta, nuevo capítulo el domingo... uhm... -revisando el calendario- 14 de febrero! ¡Nos leemos! Muchas gracias por todo su constante apoyo, ¡Y por esos reviews! De verdad que hay algunos que me sacan una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Millones de gracias! Espero poder seguir deleitándolos con esta y otras historias futuras. Pronto se estrenará un fic nuevo, tendrá como cinco capítulos, pero no quiero empezar a subirlo hasta que esté completo (y voy por el capitulo 3)

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Quiero mandarle un saludo a enorme a ConnyMiau, nueva lectora. Tus palabras me llegaron al alma. Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia y te haya podido sacar tanta variedad de emociones. ¡Mil gracias! Tu mensaje me llegó justo al corazón (como una bala que no hace sangrar). Espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Y gracias a todos. Todos ustedes forman una parte de mi corazón (así que ustedes me mantienen con vida e.e)

¡Miles de gracias por todo, y hasta la próxima!

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	33. Cap 32: El Quinto Clan Legendario

_Cuando el viento sopla, es porque está venteando... *ba dum tuss*_

**Chelsea: **¡Dios mio! ¡Nunca te habías inspirado tanto!

¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¿Cómo la han pasado este bonito día de San Valentín? Pues yo estoy muy feliz con mi amor. Cada día pasamos aunque sea un rato juntos. Me deja tocarlo, aunque él no me pueda tocar. Me siento inspirada cuando estoy junto a él, y me distrae cuando estoy muy estresada.

_Te amo computador, eres mi vida 3_

_._

_._

_Ok no_

_._

_._

Pues como hoy es San Valentín y todo eso, seguro que algunos esperan algo de miel en este capítulo. Pero no todo es lo que parece ni como Google lo dice. Nada de lo que dice Google tiene sentido. No sabía que las toallitas de cocina y las cajas de pañuelos se amaran (según el doodle de hoy). En la mañana se amaban dos teteras.

¡Viva el amor para todos los objetos animados e inanimados!

Bueno, sin más que decir ni aburrirlos con mi habladuría, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador de los Simpsons... digo, digo, de Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 32**

**El Quinto Clan Legendario**

**.**

**.**

Cuando finalmente encontraron a Ino, ésta se encontraba saltando sobre su propio sitio, inmersa en la emoción. Sakura intentó tranquilizarla, pero eso solo hizo que los nervios de Hinata aumentaran. Por fin iba a pasar: iba a declarársele a Naruto, y tenía más miedo que nunca. Sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar como gelatina mientras Ino hacía miles de planes para que todo saliera perfecto.

—Tendrá que ser en un lugar privado—Ino caminaba de un lado a otro—. Hinata, por fin vas a declarártele a Naruto, así que nada puede fallar.

—Cerda…—murmuró Sakura, suspirando con pesadez. Ya sabía a lo que se atenía al contarle a Ino los planes de Hinata.

La entusiasmada chica se detuvo en su sitio, y su rostro se volvió serio de repente. Subió la manga de su muñeca, y revisó la hora en su pequeño reloj.

— ¡Por Dios, no tenemos mucho tiempo! —exclamó —. ¡Los fuegos artificiales comienzan en media hora!

— ¿Y eso qué? —Sakura se cruzó de brazos — ¿Quieres salir de esto rápido para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con Sai?

Ino la miró, ofendida.

— ¡Claro que no! Sai-kun puede soportar una noche sin mí, aunque sé que será algo agónico para él—batió la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sakura rodó los ojos— ¿Qué no lo entiendes, frentona? Naruto y Hinata, solos en un salón oscuro, iluminados por la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales… Es perfecto. Y ya que Hinata insiste en hacerlo esta noche, los preparativos tendrán que ser rápidos. ¡Debieron decirme con anticipación! Necesito tiempo para hacer mis cosas, ¡No soy bruja!

Sakura rio entre dientes. Hinata estaba paralizada. ¿Solo tenía media hora para prepararse mentalmente? Los nervios y la agonía la matarían. De repente, por su mente pasaron miles de escenarios en los que se declaraba a Naruto y era rechazada. Había muchas maneras en las que él podría contestarle.

"No eres tú, soy yo".

"Necesito tiempo para pensar", lo cual ella apostaba que provocaría una respuesta negativa al final de todo. Pensar mucho las cosas lleva muchas veces al arrepentimiento.

"Sólo te veo como a una amiga".

"Eres como una hermanita pequeña para mí. Estar contigo sería como… cometer incesto", y de hecho no era una teoría muy alejada de la realidad. Después de todo había escuchado a Naruto decirlo cuando estaba con sus amigos en la playa. Recordar eso la intimidó un poco, pero su determinación regresó cuando decidió no dejarse acobardar.

"No siento lo mismo por ti", la forma más directa y más dolorosa en la que podría ser rechazada. Eso la destruiría por completo, lo sabía. Después de todo, cuando se le declarara a Naruto, le estaría dando el poder de hacer lo que quiera con su corazón. Dos cosas podrían pasar. Naruto podría aceptar su corazón y cuidarlo como un tesoro… o podría tomarlo en sus manos y quebrarlo en pedazos. Negó con la cabeza. Naruto no sería capaz de destruirlo a propósito. Si Naruto la rechazaba, lo haría con la intención de provocar el menor daño posible. Aun si Naruto la rechazaba de la manera más sutil, eso no aminoraría el golpe. Pero necesitaba decírselo a pesar de los posibles resultados. Necesitaba decírselo porque su corazón no aguantaría más, acallando lo que tanto necesitaba salir. Decírselo se había convertido en una necesidad. Hasta que no se lo dijera, ella no podría estar en paz.

Era una necesidad tan grande que quemaba.

—Hinata —Ino la tomó de los hombros—. No te acobardes. Lo que estás por hacer es un acto muy hermoso y muy puro. Además, confía. Algo me dice que Naruto no te rechazará.

Sakura sonrió de acuerdo con su amiga. Ella misma había hecho que Naruto lo confesara aquel atardecer en la playa. Hizo una mueca al recordar todo lo que pasó después.

—No te preocupes, Ino-san—Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar de su nerviosismo—. No voy a echarme para atrás.

Ino sonrió con orgullo y Sakura se quedó estática pero no por la misma razón. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Ino, pidiéndole que se volteara.

—Hola—la voz femenina flotó en el aire.

Sakura rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños a sus costados. _No, esta noche no. No era el mejor momento para lidiar con ella._

—Shion—escupió con rabia.

Shion se encontraba recostada en el tronco de un árbol cercano, muy tranquila. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado algo? Pensó que Shion, al enterarse de que Hinata se declararía a Naruto, estaría muy rabiosa. Se pondría como loca. Pero contrario a lo que pensó estaba allí, sin una pizca de malicia en su rostro y con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si Shion fuera inocente, y no hubiera causado jamás alguna clase de daño.

Hinata e Ino también miraron a Shion, anonadadas. Sin embargo, rápidamente el rencor se apoderó de ellas.

—Les agradezco que no le dijeran nada a Kakashi-sensei. Me habrían expulsado, y a mi mamá no le habría gustado nada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Shion? —habló Ino, fastidiada por la presencia de Shion —. Ya te hemos desenmascarado. Ya nadie cree en ti.

Shion alzó las manos frente a ella, como si quisiera dar a entender que no estaba armada. Sin embargo, ninguna se sintió menos amenazada por el acto

—Ya nos has hecho mucho daño a todos—siseó Hinata, molesta. Recordó todo el dolor por el que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de Shion. Sobre todo el dolor que le había causado a Naruto—. No me importa si escuchaste algo, no me vas a detener. Ya no soy la misma ingenua, no puedes jugar con mi mente.

Sakura sonrió. Sin duda Hinata se había vuelto mas fuerte. Se sintió orgullosa por su amiga.

—Es cierto—dijo Ino, sonriendo con malicia al lado de Hinata. Dirigió una fría mirada a Shion—. Ya nada de lo que hagas funcionará. Hemos aprendido bastante, y sabemos a qué atenernos contigo cerca.

Shion no borró la sonrisa inocente de sus labios.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello.

Todas se pusieron en alerta. Como pensaban, Shion si se traía algo entre manos.

La chica se dio cuenta de la situación y puso cara de sorpresa. No debía revelar sus armas antes de tiempo. Aún no.

— ¡Oh! Pero no se preocupen. No pienso intervenir. Te deseo mucha suerte Hinata. Solo espero que… ya sabes, esta noche termine con un final feliz.

Ino la miró con rabia. ¿Por qué Shion estaba actuando de manera tan inocente? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con ese teatro de hipocresía? Comenzaba a desesperarse. Quería tirársele encima y arrancarle esa inocencia del rostro con sus propias manos.

Pero no podía. Era la noche especial de Hinata, y no dejaría que se arruinara por un acto de inmadurez.

—Parece que no tuvieras suficiente con todo el daño que causaste. ¿Estás feliz de haberte salido con la tuya sin pagar por ello? —preguntó Sakura, apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados, sus uñas enterrándose en las palmas de sus manos. Conteniéndose para no partirle la cara.

Por fin, la sonrisa de Shion se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un gesto de odio y repudio. Esa era la verdadera Shion.

— ¿Dices que no he pagado por ello? —preguntó en un tono rencoroso y ofendido—. No me hagas reír, pelos de chicle. Puede que no hayan abierto la boca con los profesores, pero gracias a ustedes…

Shion se quedó en silencio un momento, intentando recuperar la calma. Estaba evitando no estallar para no echar a perder todos sus planes. No debía enojarse. Si lo había, probablemente hablaría más de la cuenta y todos sus planes podrían salir a la luz. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

— ¿Gracias a nosotros? —la incitó Sakura a continuar.

Shion evitó el contacto visual con alguna de ellas. Si las miraba, dejaría salir toda la rabia que sentía. En especial Hinata. Ella… ella había logrado ganarse el corazón de Naruto. No soportaba la idea de verlos como pareja. Eso debería ser alguna clase de prohibición en las leyes de la naturaleza.

Naruto y Hinata no podían estar juntos. Así uno de los dos tuviera que morir para ello, y era obvio quien debía morir.

—Gracias a ustedes… todos los demás me odian ahora—prosiguió—. Todos los días… hay mensajes amenazantes e insultantes en mi casillero. Los estudiantes me abordan con insultos cuando algún profesor no está mirando. Todos me odian… y es culpa de ustedes. ¡Por su culpa ya no puedo tener una vida normal! ¡Algunos incluso van hasta mi casa y tiran huevos a mi ventana!

Shion respiró pesadamente. No debía alterarse. Recordó su impecable plan. Es cierto. _Él _ya venía en camino.

—Eso no es nada —dijo Sakura con un gesto de seriedad implacable—. Drogaste a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun. Todo lo que causaste provocó que yo casi cayera de un precipicio. Si Sasuke-kun no me hubiera sujetado… ¡Yo estaría muerta ahora!

Shion rio fuertemente como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

— ¡Lástima que no caíste! —Sakura iba a responderle, pero Shion respondió antes—. Como sea. No deberían preocuparse. No intentaré detenerte Hinata, pero te deseo suerte. La necesitarás.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Shion! —gritó Ino. Si Shion no se iba, no podría contenerse mucho más.

—Disfruta tu última noche, Hyuuga Hinata—y Shion desapareció, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y fundiéndose con las oscuras sombras del árbol.

Cuando Shion desapareció, todas se quedaron estáticas, pero más que todo, furiosas. Al menos ya sabían que Shion tramaba algo, y harían lo que fuese necesario para detener sus planes.

—Ella va a hacer algo. Estoy segura—musitó Hinata mientras observaba el lugar por donde Shion desapareció. A pesar de que Shion dijo que no haría nada para arruinar la declaración, no le creía ni una palabra. Shion ha estado tras Naruto desde antes que ella lo conociera.

Simplemente, el rendirse era un imposible para Shion. Había llegado a extremos locos para ganarse el amor de Naruto, y conociéndola, una declaración por parte de Hinata no la iba a detener.

Aunque ella afirmase todo lo contrario.

—Hinata, no te preocupes por Shion ahora—le aconsejó Ino—. Si Shion dijo que no haría nada, entonces no lo hará.

Sakura la miró, boquiabierta.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes creer en la palabra de Shion?!

—Puede que Shion no haga nada—dijo Ino—. Pero aun así, algo pasará. Se veía muy segura de sí misa, como si no necesitara intervenir.

Sakura sonrió, a punto de reír.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree que Naruto va a rechazar a Hinata? —rio un poco— ¿Acaso sigue creyendo que en el fondo Naruto la ama?

—Quien sabe… —suspiró Ino. De repente ésta pareció espabilar —¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! —señaló a Sakura —¡Tú! Vamos a llevar a esta mujer —señaló a Hinata—al baño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Vamos a maquillarla, ¡Obviamente! Y vamos a hacer algo con ese cabello —tomó un mechón de cabello de Hinata—habrá que peinarla un poco. ¡Vamos!

—Cerda…—murmuró Sakura. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de la aparición de Shion?

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Sólo nos queda confiar. No nos podemos dejar intimidar —Sakura pensó entonces que Ino tenía razón, y decidió creer en sus palabras.

—Bien. Pero si Shion hace algo, te haré responsable —la señaló con un dedo.

—Claro, como digas —miró a Hinata con una radiante sonrisa—. Vamos, Hinata. Vamos a prepararte. Naruto va a quedar deslumbrado cuando te vea—la jaló hacia los baños. Sakura negó con la cabeza, suspiró y la siguió.

Ino no era tan ignorante. Entendía la preocupación de Sakura, y por es tenía un plan. Si mantenían a Shion vigilada, se asegurarían de que no hiciera nada por arruinar la declaración. Ya había pensado en todo. Ninguna de ellas tres podría vigilar a Shion, y Tenten estaba disfrutando de su momento feliz con Neji. Solo quedaba una persona que podría ayudarla. Una persona que, al igual que Shion, había sido descubierta por sus fechorías. Pero esa persona, a diferencia de Shion, se había remediado, o al menos había mostrado su arrepentimiento y había mostrado su error.

—¿Qué haces, Ino-san? —preguntó Hinata cuando Ino se detuvo en la entrada del baño.

La rubia sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Entren ustedes, necesito un minuto para hacer una llamada.

Sakura la miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero Hinata solo asintió y jaló a su amiga al interior del baño. Cuando ya se encontraba sola, Ino sacó su celular y marcó un número. Se llevó el celular a la oreja, y cuando alguien contestó al otro lado del teléfono, habló:

—Shion apareció y esta es una noche especial para Hinata. ¿Puedes vigilarla? Algo me dice que planea hacer algo.

Karin sonrió al otro lado del teléfono mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. ¿Así que Hinata por fin lo haría? Ya era hora.

—Cuenta con eso.

* * *

— ¡Jutsu del sello liberador!

Los que formaban el sello lo intentaron una vez más. Cerraron los ojos y usaron toda su concentración. El sello se iluminó de color azul, y unos rayos comenzaron a desbordarse del suelo. Pero a pesar de eso, el resultado fue el mismo: el sello los rechazó, y todos cayeron impulsados hacia atrás por una fuerza repelente e invisible.

Kushina se arrodilló al lado de su marido por quinta vez.

—Minato… esto no está funcionando-ttebane.

—No lo entiendo…—balbuceó Hiashi mientras se reincorporaba— ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? El sello nos está rechazando. ¿Qué nos falta?

Kakashi abrió el pergamino y lo revisó una vez más. Leyó cada una de las palabras allí escritas con suma concentración. Habían dos opciones: una, que el chakra fuera un mito como se ha pensado todo este tiempo, o la otra, que estuvieran pasando algo por alto. Si tuviera un pensamiento más cerrado, habría escogido la primera opción sin chistar. Era más sencillo y fácil pensar que algo tan surrealista e inalcanzable fuese un simple mito.

Pero el sello había reaccionado. Se había iluminado, así que había comenzado a liberarse. Algo estaban haciendo mal, o se estaban olvidando de algún detalle importante.

Se acercó al sello y lo analizó con detenimiento. Todo parecía estar en orden, y todos estaban en las posiciones indicadas. Entonces, ¿Qué faltaba?

—No entiendo qué es lo que está saliendo mal—escuchó a Hiashi a lo lejos.

—Tal vez si se trate de un mito —Tsunade se acomodó la ligera gabardina verde que traía puesta sobre los hombros—. Hiashi, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Akatsuki ya está en Konoha, rondando entre nosotros, entre nuestros seres queridos. ¡Hasta que no los detengamos, ninguno de los habitantes de esta ciudad estará a salvo!

— ¿Entonces que propones que hagamos, Tsunade?

—Atacar. Debemos darle la cara a Akatsuki cuanto antes. Hiashi, sólo nos has traído aquí a perder tiempo. Con o sin chakra, tendremos que detener a Akatsuki si no queremos que una segunda tragedia de Kurama se desate.

Kushina se estremeció. Ella y Minato eran unos de los cuales se habían llevado la peor parte de aquella tragedia. El sufrimiento que ambos habían vivido, probablemente los dejaría marcados hasta el día que dejasen de respirar.

Y si había algo que no soportarían, sería que los separaran de Naruto otra vez.

Mientras escuchaba a Hiashi y a Tsunade discutir, Kakashi analizó el sello a mayor profundidad, y fue entonces cuando creyó encontrar el problema. Aún no estaba seguro si se debía a eso. En el pergamino no se mencionaba nada de eso, pero después de todo no podía confiarse de todo en ese viejo pedazo de papel. El pergamino era de hace muchos años, y tal vez parte de la información se hubiese perdido con el tiempo o se encontrara en un pergamino diferente.

En el medio del sello, había un quinto círculo. Uno pensaría que ese círculo hacía parte de la decoración, pues ese círculo se veía diferente a los demás y era difícil de distinguir entre todas las formas y figuras. ¿Y si el sello era conformado por cinco personas y no cuatro?

Pero si fuese así, ¿Entonces quién era la quinta persona?

Nuevamente se encontraban en una encrucijada.

Kakashi revisó el pergamino otra vez. No había indicios que le indicaran quién podría ser la quinta persona. ¿Acaso estaría equivocado? No… no podía ser. Tenía una buena corazonada acerca de esto, y Hatake Kakashi nunca se equivocaba en sus corazonadas.

Mientras Hiashi y Tsunade seguían discutiendo, y Kushina y Minato permanecían encerrados en su burbujita, Sasuke era el único que parecía imparcial, aunque él tenía grandes deseos de vengarse de Itachi. En otra situación, Kakashi habría intentado persuadir a su alumno de su visión y su decisión, pero la situación los superaba. Era más de lo que siete personas podrían cargar. Y ya que Itachi hacía parte de las personas que querían sembrar el caos en Konoha, no podía asegurar su vida ni persuadir a Sasuke para retractarse de su cometido.

Regresó su mente a la situación actual. Interrumpió la agitada discusión entre Hiashi y Tsunade y les comentó su teoría. El Hyuuga se rascó la barbilla y asintió.

—Es posible que eso sea— se acercó al centro del cello y observó el círculo con detenimiento—. Pero si ese es el caso, ¿Quién es la quinta persona?

Sasuke rompió su silencio.

—Kushina.

Los presentes se miraron, anonadados e intrigados.

Kushina se apuntó a sí misma y parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro-ttebane?

Sasuke asintió y recordó una conversación que tuvo con Hinata hace meses. En ese entonces, los padres de Naruto acababan de aparecer y Hinata había tomado la decisión de alejarse de él.

_._

_—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró, sorprendida de que Sasuke la encontrara en ese lugar. Hinata hizo amago de levantarse, pero el muchacho la detuvo._

_—No te preocupes. No le diré a Sakura que hablé contigo—se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Hinata se sentó contra la pared tanto como pudo. El césped hacía cosquillas—. Parece que Ino la necesitaba para algo._

_El gesto de nerviosismo no se desvanecía del rostro de la joven. Justo ese día, Neji tenía una cita médica y no había podido acompañarla. Se removió, incómoda. Quería huir. Sabía que Sasuke sólo la abordaría con preguntas que no quería responder._

_—No estoy aquí para hablar de Naruto._

_Se sintió tentada a no creerle. Pero era imposible. Sasuke nunca mentía._

_—Entonces… n-no entiendo de qué querrías hablar—murmuró incómoda. La presencia de Sasuke o de cualquier persona cercana a Naruto la hacía sentirse retraída._

_Sasuke se sentó al lado de Hinata, aunque guardando distancias. Ella ya se encontraba lo suficientemente incómoda._

_—Entonces… ¿El clan Uzumaki? —Hinata apretó el libro que tenía sobre su regazo, el cual se titulaba "Los clanes originales de Konoha"._

_La joven asintió con la cabeza agachada. Le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, pero desde que había investigado al clan Uzumaki con el objetivo de averiguar algo que la llevara al paradero de los planes de Naruto, se había interesado por saber aún más acerca de ese clan. Toda aquella historia le fascinaba._

_—Es interesante—musitó, esperando con ansias el momento en el que Sasuke se marchara._

_— ¿Podrías contarme acerca del clan Uzumaki?_

_Hinata lo miró con recelo._

_— ¿Po-Por qué?_

_—Llámame loco, pero siempre he sentido algo especial en Naruto. Algo en él… se me hace interesante, y nunca he podido averiguar qué es. Pensé que tal vez tendría que ver con su familia y sus orígenes._

_—T-Tal vez es porque simplemente Naruto-kun es él mismo —murmuró la Hyuuga con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Es especial y único._

_Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, quiso tirarse a un barranco en ese momento. ¿Acaso no podía ser más obvia?_

_—No es eso—dijo Sasuke omitiendo las últimas palabras de la sonrojada chica. Ésta lo agradeció mentalmente—. Vamos Hyuuga, sé que quieres hablar del clan Uzumaki. Te haré un favor ya que Neji no vino hoy, y tú me harás uno a mí. Estoy aburrido, y si quieres hablar de cómo te entusiasma el clan Uzumaki y su historia, escucharé. Olvidaré todo cuando toquen el timbre._

_Hinata no entendía por qué Sasuke tenía tanto interés en saber sobre el clan Uzumaki, pero después de todo, la mente del Uchiha era como la de su primo Neji: indescifrable. Decidió acceder, pero después de esto ambos olvidarían lo ocurrido._

_—No atraigas a Sakura._

_Sasuke asintió._

_—Y después de esto, aléjate de mí._

_Accedió, aunque eso último no era algo que pudiese asegurar. Cuando Sakura volviera al ruedo, él seguiría intentando junto a ella._

_Hinata comenzó a hablarle sobre el clan Uzumaki y su historia. Todo le pareció aburrido a Sasuke, hasta que habló sobre su enorme conocimiento en sellos. Se decía que los sellos del clan Uzumaki mantenían bloqueadas cantidad de energías y cosas desconocidas, pero como nadie era capaz de liberar los sellos entonces se creía que los tesoros ocultos tras los sellos del clan Uzumaki eran solo un mito. Para la mayoría de las personas solo eran dibujitos, y los únicos sellos que realmente funcionaban habían sido hechos hace muchísimos años._

_Por eso, los Uzumaki actuales no podían liberar los sellos por su propia mano. Ese conocimiento estaba oculto en pergaminos, y muchos de ellos se habían perdido._

_— ¿Sellos?_

_Hinata cerró el grueso libro._

_—Es sólo un mito._

_— ¿Y si no lo fuera?_

_La joven lo miró con la seriedad impregnada por todo su rostro. Bajó la mirada un momento, dudosa. Pero luego conectó la mirada con la de Sasuke y dijo:_

_—Si no fuera así… entonces el clan Uzumaki podría ser un quinto clan legendario. Uno del que nadie sabía su importancia._

_Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento, y Hinata pareció volver a su estado de distanciamiento._

_—Ahora, por favor déjame en paz._

_._

Si era cierto, entonces Kushina podría ser la pieza que faltaba. Su gran control sobre los sellos y su conocimiento sobre éstos podrían ser la llave que necesitaban. Entonces lo entendió. Nadie lo sabía, pero el clan Uzumaki estaba en la cima de la pirámide de nivel de importancia entre todos los clanes.

Y no quedaban muchos Uzumaki con vida.

—No sé qué tiene que ver Kushina en esto…—murmuró Minato, dudoso. No quería que su esposa se expusiera.

Kakashi miró a su alumno. Su intelecto era sorprendente, y también tenía algo intrigante. Tal vez Sasuke se había dado cuenta de algo que los demás no, y no había querido comentarlo hasta estar seguro.

—Digo que lo intentemos—dijo Tsunade— ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Kushina boqueó sin saber qué hacer.

—Pe-Pero… yo no pertenezco a ninguno de los clanes legendarios-ttebane.

—Jiraiya-sama…—murmuró Minato, buscando la opinión del hombre.

—Minato… tal vez si sea Kushina.

Kushina se llenó de determinación. Se levantó, y sin esperar la aprobación de su esposo, caminó hacia el centro del sello.

Minato se levantó de un golpe e iba a protestar, pero Kushina alzó una mano y lo detuvo.

—No importa, Minato. Piensa. El clan Uzumaki ha estado involucrado con sellos desde sus inicios. Era obvio que yo era la pieza que faltaba—miró al amigo de su hijo—. Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Ahora... salvemos a la ciudad que nos dio la vida.

Todos asintieron, aunque algunos aturdidos. Se colocaron en sus posiciones de nuevo, y juntando sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha frente ellos, lo intentaron una vez más.

—¡Jutsu del sello liberador!

* * *

Cuando Ino le dijo a Naruto que Hinata lo necesitaba, la miró, extrañado. Si Hinata lo necesitaba, ¿Por qué no había ido ella misma a buscarlo? Recordó entonces que Sakura y ella estaban hablando de él. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba Hinata? ¿Por qué de repente tenía miedo, pero a la misma vez un enorme nerviosismo? Respiró profundo y se tranquilizó, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo. Siguió a Ino, y las miradas cómplices que ella le daba sólo lo ponían más nervioso. ¿Acaso Hinata...? No, eso no era posible. Ella nunca lo haría. Ella era muy nerviosa, y como todas las mujeres, seguro esperaría a que fuera él, el hombre, quien diera el primero paso.

—Ella está dentro—Naruto miró la puerta de su salón. Ninguna luz provenía de adentro, así que el lugar estaba a oscuras. ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando Hinata? Solo se puso más nervioso.

Naruto, tras tragar grueso un par de veces, respiró profundo y se adentró en la habitación. Ino corrió hacia Sakura, quien vigilaba la situación desde un punto estrategico sin ser vista. Ambas saltaron de emoción. E Ino estaba segura de que Shion no intervendría. Había hablado con Karin hace unos instantes, y ésta le había informado que Shion no había hecho nada fuera de lo común.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, y ellas sonrieron ampliamente. Sin duda, sería una declaración mágica.

—¿Cuánto crees que les tomará?

—Dales media hora —sonrió Sakura —Hinata es demasiado nerviosa, y no dirá lo que siente así como así.

Ino asintió, de acuerdo. Ah... como desearían haber instalado cámaras nocturnas en el interior del salón para ver lo que pasaba. ¡Es que era tonta, tonta! ¡¿Por qué no se les ocurrió eso antes?!

Pasaron varios minutos. El tiempo se hizo eterno para las dos jovenes creyentes en el amor, hasta que Ino perdió la paciencia.

—¡Ahh! ¡Es suficiente! —se subió las mangas del yukata pero de nada sirvió ya que estas volvieron a caer —¡Voy a entrar!

Ino se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada, pero Sakura la detuvo del brazo.

—¡Espera, Ino-cerda! Ya sabes como es Hinata, no la presiones. Si entras, ¡Probablemente arruinarás todo! Solo espera y verás. En cualquier momento saldrán tomados de la mano y llenos de amor.

Pero a diferencia de como creían, nada salió como se planeó. Un enorme estruendo provino del salón, y la puerta salió volando. Ambas corrieron hacia el lugar con el corazón a mil. El salón estaba hecho trizas, lleno de escombros y la pared frente a ellos había desaparecido. Naruto estaba estático en su sitio, y de repente cayó de rodillas. Un grito ensordecedor salió de su garganta. Sus manos apretaban algo con fuerza mientras la rabia lo invadía.

Sakura se acercó a su amigo y empezó a hacerle millones de preguntas. Naruto no podía ni hablar de la rabia y del dolor... del miedo que le invadía.

Hinata no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ino se acercó lentamente, y observó aquello que Naruto sostenía con tanta fuerza entre sus manos. Un broche para el cabello, adornado con una flor de color azul cristalino. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Era uno de los broches con los que había peinado a Hinata.

Los fuegos artificiales brillaron solitarios en el cielo.

Entonces Sakura lo supo.

La paz en sus vidas había llegado a su fin.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Nada mejor para San Valentín que un final dramático y lleno de sufrimiento.

**Chelsea: **Como siempre, tu mente está retorcida.

¿Qué? Si yo no puedo disfrutar de San Valentín porque no tengo pareja, ¡Naruto tampoco lo hará! ¡Buajajajajajajajaa!

**Chelsea: ***rueda los ojos*

¡Espero que todos pasen un muy feliz San Valentín! Ya sé que es una celebración de la _USA, _pero como nos creemos bien gringos, pues, ¡A celebrar entonces! ¡Viva el día de la soltería!

**Chelsea: **Maria, acércate, te diré una verdad *susurra al oído*

¿Ah no? ¿Día de las parejas? ¿San Valentín no era el día de la soltería? ¡Y hasta ahora me entero! Todos estos años celebrando mi soltería en un día como este... mi vida es triste.

Sobre lo de la declaración, ¡No se preocupen! Ustedes no van a tener la mala suerte de Sakura y de Ino, y podrán saber lo sucedido en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué pasó en ese cuarto oscurito? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Aunque para mí es demasiado obvio.

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! No puedo irme sin agradecerles sus comentarios de apoyo, que algunos sinceramente me hacen llorar. Algunos que comentan porque una historia mía les gustó creen que la alegría es solo por parte de ellos, ¡Pero no! Si vieran como me pongo yo cada vez que recibo un comentario tan motivante. ¡Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme en este camino! Sin duda ustedes son mi motivación.

_Y por cierto... ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 300 reviews! ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *corre por todos lados*_

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	34. Cap 33: El otro extremo del hilo rojo

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede hacer que me odies, que te conviertas en un espia informático, que averigues la dirección de mi casa y me aceches todas las noches tras la ventana con tal hacerme sentir intimidada. Puede también contener escenas que puedan causar probablemente tomatazos, tomatazos, y más tomatazos hacia mi persona.**

**Chelsea: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo decir esto? Maria es un asco relatando escenas románticas, y aquí lo va a demostrar. ¡Esto es tan cliché!

¡Chelsea! ¡Te deje presentar para que dijeras algo interesante! ¡No para que te burlaras de mí!

**Chelsea: **Ya sabes a lo que te atienes si me das el poder. ¡Ahora! ¿En qué estaba...? ¡Ah sí, esto es tan cliché! Y seguro Maria vendrá con la excusa de que hay gente que ama el cliché porque...

¿Saben qué? Mejor vamos al capítulo. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, y por favor requiero vuestra piedad.

**Chelsea: **...y siempre tiene una excusa para todo. ¡Es tan patética!

¡Silencio! ¡Va a empezar el capítulo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 33**

**El otro extremo del hilo rojo**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a aquella habitación oscura, se sintió nervioso de inmediato. ¿Por qué Hinata lo había citado a un lugar tan oscuro? Tragó grueso, y su corazón se aceleró rápidamente. ¿Acaso ella había decidido tomar la iniciativa? ¿Ella era más valiente que él? Miles de mariposas revolotearon por su estómago. No, qué mariposas, ¡halcones!

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, pero con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y lentas logró calmarse. Logró ver una sombra frente a él. Era Hinata. Se veía bastante nerviosa, tenía un par de broches en el cabello y se había peinado, además de estar maquillada. Tragó. Esa visión de Hinata se le hacía hermosa. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Estaba viendo un ángel? Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo bella que era, pero la realidad volvió a atacarlo. Akatsuki. Si Hinata se le declaraba, él aceptaría con todo gusto, ¿pero debía? Arriesgar algo como sus corazones en una batalla en la que no sabían si tendrían suerte. Era un riesgo demasiado grande. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, no quería que el sufrimiento de Hinata fuera mayor. Pero después de todo, no se puede mantener a una persona alejada del dolor.

De una u otra forma, tendrían que exponerse a algo de dolor si querían salir victoriosos, y eso era precisamente lo que Hinata estaba haciendo. Estaba apostándolo todo.

—Na-Naruto-kun... —murmuró, nerviosa. Juntó las manos frente a ella y tragó grueso.

—Hi-Hinata... —ambos estaban nerviosos, pero ambos sabían lo que querían. Se querían el uno al otro, ¿pero a qué costo?

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

— ¿Me...Me mandaste a llamar? —murmuró, y gracias a Dios que no había mucha luz porque así Hinata no podría notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de él. Su corazón latió desbocado.

—S-Sí... yo... ¡Hay algo... importante que debo decirte! Es algo que… realmente no puede esperar—sus manos sudaron. Estaba muy nerviosa. Intentó recordar las técnicas de respiración que le había recomendado Sakura para cuando estuviera en esta situación, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para recordarlas.

— ¿De…De qué se trata-ttebayo? —murmuró Naruto, perdiéndose en el color perlado de su mirada. Esos ojos lo hipnotizaban por completo, lo llevaban a un mundo en donde sólo estaban él y Hinata. En donde podían estar juntos sin ninguna preocupación. Y a pesar de que Hinata se atrevía a dar el primer paso, no podrían disfrutarlo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ellos?

Hinata miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos y abrió la boca, sumamente avergonzada.

— ¡Es q-q-qué y-yo… tú… m-m-meee…!

Dios santo, estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Y eso último había sonado como una oveja?

Naruto alzó una ceja, divertido. De repente la situación se le hacía interesante, y se sintió de pronto más feliz. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa como él, y era claro lo que le quería pedir. Su interior se llenó de una felicidad inmensa y se olvidó de Akatsuki por un momento. Hinata sentía lo mismo que él. ¡Se sintió feliz! Le dieron ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante pero no podía. Mientras Hinata intentaba encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, Naruto pensó. ¡Sí, él pensó! Tal vez podrían tener el día de mañana. Tal vez Akatsuki no apareciera hasta después de mañana, y si era así, podría aprovechar y pasar un día feliz con Hinata antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Era inevitable. Los humanos necesitaban una dosis de cariño humano para volverse más fuertes. Hinata era su fuerza. Solo tendría que recordarla, y todo valdría la pena.

— ¡Sal conmigo por favor! —gritó Hinata por fin, y Naruto parpadeó, confundido. Aun así, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

— ¿Salir? Hmm... depende del concepto-ttebayo —murmuró Naruto juguetón. Hinata se tensó —Yo salgo de mi casa cuando vengo al instituto. Salgo de mi casa cuando visito al teme, a Sakura-chan o a ti. Salgo de mi casa cuando estoy aburrido. Salgo del instituto cuando terminan las clases. Así que... ¿A qué clase de salir te refieres exactamente?

Hinata percibió que Naruto sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ¡Él estaba jugando con ella!

—N-No... no ese tipo d-de... salidas... —murmuró Hinata avergonzada. Naruto prestó atención —. Me refiero a...

— ¿Una cita?

Esa era la palabra. Eso fue suficiente para que Hinata respingara y quisiera salir de la habitación, pero Naruto juguetón la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Hinata...

—Cla-Claro... si-si-si estás en contra de la idea, podemos dejarlo y-

—Me gustas.

Se quedó congelada en su sitio. Miró a los ojos de Naruto, y de repente se encontraba muy cerca. Ella no había sido capaz de decir lo que sentía debido a su nerviosismo, pero Naruto lo había dicho con una intensidad tan fuerte que la derretía. Se sintió sobre una nube, una nube mágica, un sueño hermoso, un mundo perfecto.

El primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo.

—T-Tú... a mí... ta-ta-también... —murmuró Hinata, muy avergonzada. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en su vida, pero por otro lado nunca había estado tan feliz. ¡Naruto se sentía igual que ella! ¡Le correspondía! ¡¿Era un sueño?! Creyó que Naruto la rechazaría. Que vendría con alguna excusa inteligente o tonta y le explicaría por qué no podían estar juntos, pero sí podían. Ambos... se amaban. El miedo había sido disipado de sus corazones. ¿Miedo? ¿Qué era eso? De repente esa palabra se había borrado de sus diccionarios y todo era felicidad —Pe-Pero… ¿De verdad te gusto…? A veces soy algo torpe…

Naruto rio entre dientes, encantado. ¿Era en serio?

La tomó de las mejillas.

—Yo estoy tan nervioso como tú. Pero me he dado cuenta de que… eres esa persona.

— ¿Esa… persona? —preguntó Hinata, absorta en el azul de su mirada.

—Sí, esa persona. La persona que sin saberlo, estuve buscando todo este tiempo. La otra parte de mí. He encontrado a mi otro Naruto-ttebayo.

Hinata rio, divertida por la comparación. De repente dejó de estar nerviosa y se sintió segura de sí misma. No había nada que temer. Naruto sentía lo mismo que ella.

— ¿E-Entonces… tú eres mi… otra Hinata?

— ¡Hehe! Aunque me hayas cambiado de sexo, supongo que eso significa que sí.

Ambos rieron, felices. Los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo con intensidad. De repente se quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro. Se encontraban en un mundo mágico en el que el mal jamás los alcanzaría. Un mundo hecho de algodón. Naruto quería abrazarla, besarla... Y a pesar de saber que Hinata sentía lo mismo que él, aún se sentía un poco inseguro para hacerlo. Solo quería estar con ella y nunca dejarla ir.

—Na-Naruto-kun... —la escuchó murmurar.

Naruto, en un acto de valor, la tomó de las mejillas y le alzó el rostro.

—Dime.

—Uhm... —Hinata se puso nerviosa. Naruto la miraba como si ella fuera su mundo, y eso le provocaba miles de mariposas en el estómago. Solo necesitaba algo para sentirse segura, para sentirse feliz, para sentirse plena — ¿Pue-Puedo abrazarte...?

Él no esperó, y tomó la iniciativa. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con anhelo. Suspiró aliviado, como si una parte de su tensión hubiese sido liberada. Estos últimos días había estado tan tensionado, e incluso se había distanciado. Tener a Hinata tan cerca de nuevo le hizo recordar cuanto la quería.

— Iruka-sensei nos preguntó una vez cuando éramos niños... Si la luna cayera a la tierra, ¿Con quién pasaríamos nuestro último día? —Hinata cerró los ojos y se aferró a él. Sabía que Iruka-sensei había sido un hombre que trabajaba en el orfanato en el que Naruto estaba cuando era niño —En ese entonces no tenía qué escribir. No tenía padres, y mucho menos conocía la existencia del viejo pervertido.

—Naruto-kun...—acarició su espalda con la intención de reconfortarlo.

—No, Hinata. No es algo malo —Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió tanto que sus mejillas dolieron —. Ahora me siento feliz porque sé con quién pasaría mi último día. Contigo. Quiero pasar éste y cada uno de los días que sean posibles contigo...

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Escuchar esas palabras la hacía tremendamente feliz. Abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. No deseaba dejarlo ir. _Si pudiera, se pegaría a él con pegante._ Rio ante ese pensamiento.

—Gracias... no tengo un discurso tan bonito, pero... yo también pasaría cada día junto a ti, y los almacenaría en mi mente para siempre.

Naruto la separó un poco y la miró directamente a los ojos. A pesar de la felicidad que sentía, sabía que la burbujita en la que se encontraban encerrados explotaría pronto. Por eso... tenía que besar a Hinata aunque fuese una vez. No quería olvidarla. La quería. La quería con todo su ser, y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Y en cuanto a él, nada malo le iba a pasar, porque mientras el pensamiento de Hinata estuviera en su mente, tendría la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra mil y un demonios.

El rubio llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y se acercó poco a poco. Hinata se sintió volando entre las nubes. Sus mejillas se calentaron. Sentir el aliento de Naruto contra sus labios era algo reconfortante, inexplicable... era un sentimiento maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios finalmente se juntaron. Hinata ahogó un suspiro, y poco a poco Naruto empezó a acariciar sus labios con los de ella. Oh... cuánto había esperado ese momento. Juntos eran uno solo. El beso era de un toque tímido, suave, retraído pero muy dulce. El corazón de ambos les martilleaba en el pecho, y pudieron sentir como si ambos latieron a un mismo compás. Como si sus corazones se comunicaran y cantaran una sola canción. Hinata llevó sus delgadas manos al pecho de Naruto, y pudo sentir su errático palpitar mientras se dejaba llevar. Sintió que iba al cielo y venía de regreso en tan solo un segundo. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería que Naruto la besara. Se sentía tan bien. Naruto la besaba con suavidad y ternura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar. Hinata se aferró a su pecho, acercándose más a él. Es como si sus labios encajaran perfectamente, y sintió como el tiempo se detenía. Sus labios se acariciaron lentamente y con suavidad, como una dulce muestra de amor. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero por fin habían encontrado aquello que habían estado buscando todo este tiempo.

El otro extremo del hilo rojo del destino.

Y mientras se besaban, Naruto enganchó su meñique con el de ella, y ella entendió la señal. De ahora en adelante, nadie los podría separar.

Un aplauso sarcástico se oyó por el lugar mientras los fuegos artificiales brillaban en el cielo. Naruto se separó con rapidez y se giró. Hinata se agarró al brazo del rubio, y agachó la cabeza derrotada y con ganas de llorar.

El tiempo se les había acabado.

— ¿Tú… quien rayos eres?

El corazón de Naruto latía a mil. En su interior estaba rogando. Era demasiado pronto. Apenas había descubierto aquel tesoro que tenía colgado a su brazo. Quería un poco más de tiempo. Un poco más de tiempo para pasarlo con ella, para disfrutar por _tal vez_ última vez.

Era demasiado pronto.

—Mi nombre es Pain.

* * *

Todos comenzaron a sorprenderse. Podían percibir la energía vital de las personas a su alrededor. Todos aplaudieron y celebraron felices. Por fin había funcionado.

—Pero, ¿Qué haremos con éste poder? ¿Cómo podemos usarlo? —preguntó Minato a Hiashi.

—Namikaze. ¿Por qué crees que Akatsuki ha intentado robar los pergaminos secretos a los clanes? Allí es donde se encuentra todo el poder—Hiashi sonrió para sorpresa de todos—. Las técnicas, los jutsus… todo está allí. Si eso cayera en manos equivocadas...

Kushina sonrió aliviada. Al menos ahora tenían una forma de defenderse. Solo necesitaban acudir a esos pergaminos, y encontrarían la información que necesitaban para acabar con Akatsuki. No se derramaría sangre inocente, y muchos se salvarían. La vida de sus hijos estaría a salvo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se dijo a sí misma que todo está bien.

Ahora podían sentir la energía que emanaba de cada ser vivo, y de hecho todos los sentían. Naruto, con Hinata agarrada a su brazo, se sorprendió enormemente y miró su mano. Miró a Hinata, y luego miró al hombre llamado Pain. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No lo sabía. Y no solo ellos pasaban por lo mismo. Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a sentir el mismo efecto, pero no todo ya que el efecto se esparcía de manera retardada. Por ejemplo: Ino y Sakura seguían inocentes a lo que sucedía, al igual que Neji y Tenten. Había estudiantes quienes ya habían sentido la activación de aquel poder de percepción en su interior. Kurenai miró su mano y no entendió lo que sucedía.

Hinata abrió los ojos, asustada.

—Esto es...

Minato le sonrió a su esposa en ese mismo momento.

—Lo hemos logrado. De esta manera, lograremos defender a Naruto y a toda Konoha.

Kakashi miró a los presentes. Podía sentir la energía vital emanando de ellos. En realidad había funcionado. Después de tantos años, el famoso mito del chakra se había vuelto una realidad.

Sintieron dos chakras acercarse, y todos se pusieron en alerta. Alguien venía. Los habían descubierto.

— ¿Alguien... viene...?

— ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que huir! —gritó Jiraiya, alarmado.

—Nos encontrarán de todas formas. No hay manera de huir—dijo Minato, y Kushina se puso pensativa. Si era verdad lo que recordaba, y lo que hace tanto le habían enseñado cuando era pequeña, tal vez tenían una salida. Todos en el clan Uzumaki esperaban que el chakra se reactivara algún día, y desde entonces entrenaban a sus niños para manejarlo si algún día ese milagro ocurría. Kushina no era una experta, pero era buena en ello.

—Tenemos una salvación. Solo...

Minato la miró, expectante.

—Tenemos que engañarlos. Y conozco la manera.

* * *

—Naruto-kun... —Hinata miraba su mano, asustada —. El chakra...

— ¿Chakra...?

—Por fin nos conocemos, Uzumaki Naruto. Quién diría que un Namikaze se ocultaría tan bien tras un apellido tan común.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró a una gran velocidad. ¿Entonces habían venido por él? ¿Qué querían? En medio de su miedo y su desesperación, decidió no temer. Tenía a Hinata a su lado. No iba a temer. Sería fuerte, por él, por ella y por ambos. ¿Quién decía que las cosas tenían que acabar en un desastre? Iba a evitarlo. Iba a evitar que todo se convirtiera en caos y desesperación. Sabía que el hombre frente a él pertenecía a Akatsuki, su manto negro con nubes rojas lo delataba. Según se cuenta, los Akatsuki originales habían usado ese mismo distintivo. ¿Pero por qué habían decidido regresar? ¿Por qué no se conformaron con ser personas normales y felices? Incluso, un par de los tenebrosos Akatsuki eran famosos. Uno era un productor, y otro era un artista. Los reconoció cuando los vio en la portada de una revista en la que habían anunciado su retiro. Ya sabía el rostro de todos los Akatsuki por las fotos que le había mostrado Kakashi, pero al parecer el del hombre frente a él se le había pasado por alto.

Pain miró a Naruto con una expresión neutral. No se emocionaba, no reía, no mostraba furia. Nada. Hinata se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Naruto y miró al hombre de arriba a abajo. Ella también lo reconocía. Las fotos también habían pasado ante ella, pero según tenía entendido, el nombre de ese hombre era Yahiko.

Lo miró con rabia. ¿Qué intentaba? Lo miró fijamente al rostro, intentando encontrar alguna intención oculta en su mirada, pero no pudo descifrar nada.

Pain hizo un leve sonido de sorpresa, y miró hacia la noche.

— ¿Huh? Conque el chakra ya ha sido activado...

—Lo sabía... —murmuró Hinata para sí misma, pero Naruto no entendía nada. Después de todo, no había crecido como una verdadera parte de un clan. Ese tipo de enseñanzas no estaban inculcadas en él.

El chico de cabello naranja los miró nuevamente, pero una energía de burla se sentía proveniente de él.

—Que tontos han sido sus padres... pensar que con activar el chakra, los problemas del mundo se solucionarían... La paz es algo que no se podrá alcanzar después de todo, y sus padres, al activar el chakra, solo han hecho que esa paz se aleje más de nuestras manos...

Naruto no entendía nada, pero cada vez estaba más molesto. ¿Sus padres? Es decir, ¿Sus padres, Kushina y Minato? Según sabía, ellos no tenían planes de hacer nada por el momento. ¿Y que era exactamente el chakra? No entendía nada. Este hombre debía estar equivocado, pero lo que si sabía era que él era una amenaza.

A Hinata, por su parte, el aire se le atoró en el pecho. Su padre... ¿Su padre por fin lo había logrado? Eso era maravilloso, después de todo se comprobaba que el chakra era real. Pero Pain se veía tranquilo.

—El chakra será su destrucción—de repente sacó una varilla de metal de una de sus mangas, y Hinata se separó del brazo de Naruto, dispuesta a no huir más. Si tenían que pelear, pelearían—. El chakra es por lo que tantas personas inocentes murieron hace diecisiete años... El chakra es la verdadera razón por la cual se inició la primera tragedia de Kurama.

A Naruto se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

— ¿Pri-Pri-Primera...?

Pain hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a la segunda tragedia de Kurama.

* * *

Konan y su compañero se encontraban sumamente decepcionados. Querían ver la sangre correr. Pero no sangre cualquiera, la sangre de aquellos pertenecientes al clan que habían sobrevivido. El hombre suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Había valido la pena dejarlos vivir hasta ahora. Obito sabía que las personas frente a él eran clones. Falsos. Los verdaderos habían escapado en un descuido, y él no había logrado detectarlos a tiempo. Pero todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Si los hubiesen atrapado a tiempo, probablemente la diversión se había adelantado. ¿Pero por qué apresurarse? Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Obito miró los clones de Kakashi y Minato, y por alguna razón, sonrió. Estaba hambriento por una buena reunión con ellos.

* * *

—Era él... era Obito...

Minato se sujetaba fuertemente los cabellos, ya a varios metros de allí. No se habían detenido hasta que el chakra de Obito había desaparecido de sus radares. Gracias a un jutsu por parte de Kushina, lograron volverse invisibles al enemigo y escapar a salvo. Sin embargo, Kushina había quedado agotada tras realizar ese jutsu. Después de todo, su entrenamiento no era el suficiente.

Kakashi estaba igual de impactado que el rubio.

—Obito...

— ¡Ese maldito está vivo! —rugió Hiashi, colérico—. ¡Minato! ¡¿No lo mataste aquella vez?! ¡¿Cómo regresó?!

—No... no lo sé... —se derrumbó de rodillas.

Kakashi corrió rápidamente a su lado, mientras Sasuke se quedaba a un lado. Jiraiya le puso una mano en el hombro, y Sasuke lo miró.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Sasuke?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A Itachi.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, antes de volver a abrirlos con la sed de venganza corriendo a través de ellos. Entonces Jiraiya supo cuál era la respuesta.

— ¿De verdad vale la pena? Mancharte las manos, vivir con un pecado el resto de tu vida... ¿Vale la pena con tal de conseguir tu venganza?

—Lo vale —aseguró Sasuke con voz carrasposa y llena de un profundo rencor —. Si con eso lo mando al inframundo mismo... lo vale.

Jiraiya cerró los ojos y asintió. No podía interponerse, en situaciones normales lo haría... pero Itachi era el enemigo.

—Sólo... —Jiraiya apretó el hombro del joven—. Recuerda de dónde vienes. Recuerda a la gente para la que eres valiosa. La gente que daría su vida con tal de luchar a tu lado... si recuerdas eso... no irás por el camino equivocado. Sasuke, sé que eres un codicioso en poder y un hombre muy vengativo... pero nunca olvides de dónde vienes y gracias a quienes.

Sasuke miró hacia sus manos y las apretó fuertemente. La ira que contenía lo hizo apretar tanto los nudillos que éstos estuvieron a punto de sangrar, pero en cierto momento se relajó. Recordaba a Naruto. Recordaba a Sakura. A Hinata también, y a muchos más de sus amigos. Pensó por un momento que, si se olvidase de ellos, terminaría tomando un camino equivocado. Tal vez en una dimensión lejana se hubiese dejado cegar completamente y no hubiera valorado a las personas a su alrededor. Tal vez en una dimensión diferente, las cosas habrían tomado un rumbo distinto.

—Lo recordaré. Pero aun así... mataré a Itachi con mis propias manos.

Jiraiya sonrió.

—Me basta con eso.

—Minato... —Kushina se arrodilló al lado de su marido, quien estaba en shock y no alzaba la cabeza—Minato, mírame-ttebane.

—Está vivo... no... no lo maté... —se sentía pésimo. Si tan solo se hubiera asegurado de matar a Obito en ese momento, todos estarían a salvo. Pero también sabía que si hubiera tardado aunque sea unos instantes más de ese lugar, habría sido fatal para Kushina. Estaba seguro de que Obito estaba detrás del renacimiento de Akatsuki— estamos en peligro por culpa mía.

—Minato, por favor. El que Obito esté aquí o no, no va a cambiar la situación. Saldremos de esto. ¿Acaso estamos dispuestos a que nos hagan pasar por el mismo sufrimiento otra vez? —le colocó las manos en los hombros —¡Claro que no! Minato... lucha, pero no por Konoha, no por nuestros amigos, no por ti ni por mí... lucha por Naruto.

Minato alzó la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Naru...to?

—No dejaremos que nuestro hijo pase por las mismas desgracias por las que pasamos nosotros. No lo permitiremos-ttebane.

Minato miró a su mujer y se quedó estático un momento. Podía sentir que Kushina también estaba asustada, pero aun así estaba siendo fuerte. No como él. Pero ella... ella tenía razón. La idea de imaginarse a Naruto con su futura esposa, probablemente Hinata, ambos pasando por una tragedia parecida, igual o peor por las que le había tocado pasar a ellos... no lo soportaría. Ya había cometido un error al haber dejado a Obito vivo, no lo cometería dos veces. Remediaría su error... protegiendo a su hijo.

Entonces asintió, y Kushina sintió que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, Kakashi aún seguía impactado. Se preguntó si Obito ya habría olvidado lo de Rin, pero recordó su imagen al verlo y entonces supo que no. Desde que Rin había muerto, el alma de Obito había muerto con ella. Las cosas no habían cambiado. Obito quería venganza. Quería acabar con Minato, y de paso, con él. Recordó entonces que para la tragedia de Kurama, él no se encontraba en Konoha.

Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, y no podía evitar sentirse asustado.

* * *

Naruto no supo cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Pain le había lanzado la vara de metal directo al corazón, y ahora se encontraba agonizando en el suelo. Observó a su alrededor, y vio que Hinata se había interpuesto entre él y Pain. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar. Se puso en posición de batalla. Había aprendido muy bien el Juuken, y a ese hombre le costaría trabajo derrotarla. Pain alzó una ceja. Sería fácil acabar con ella, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo Sasori...

— ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Naruto-kun!

... sobre aquella chica llamada Shion y sus planes.

— ¡No me importa morir si puedo proteger a Naruto-kun con ello!

Guardó la vara de metal que había sacado de su manga izquierda. No podía eliminarla ahora. Los planes de Sasori eran diferentes. Aún no sabía por qué el pelirrojo estaba ayudando a una adolescente hormonal, pero sabía que la chica tenía una mente macabra.

Esperaría.

— Hyuuga Hinata. Te ofrezco un trato.

Hinata se sorprendió ante ello. Uno de los broches que le había puesto Sakura en el cabello calló al piso.

—Vendrás conmigo, y a cambio salvaré su vida. No sobrevivirá mucho —Hinata miró asustada a Naruto, quien agonizaba a sus pies. Hacía sonidos y gestos de dolor debido a aquella vara que tenía enterrada en el pecho.

— ¿Có-cómo...?

Naruto se asustó a pesar de su dolor. ¡Hinata no podía estar considerándolo!

—El chakra. Usaré un poco de tu energía vital para salvar su vida... y luego... vendrás conmigo.

— ¡Hinata...! ¡No... lo hagas...!

Hinata estaba asustada. No sabía por qué aquel hombre quería llevársela, pero sabía que Naruto se salvaría si accedía a su petición. Miró a Naruto y a Pain, pasando la mirada del uno al otro. Estaba asustada, pero la idea de que Naruto muriera se le hacía más descabellada. Sonrió con tristeza, y sin saberlo, un par de lágrimas se le resbalaron por las mejillas. Se volteó y miró al adolorido rubio... al amor de su vida... a su otra mitad.

Alzó su dedo meñique. No importa si se iba. El lazo que los unía era irrompible.

—Naruto-kun... te amo.

—N-No...

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, y Naruto miró a la chica de espaldas, asustado. Intentó levantarse, luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata no podía marcharse. Si la dejaba irse... probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. Luchó y luchó, no le importó que sus heridas se abrieran. Solo quería detenerla, pero era inútil.

—N-No... no lo... hagas... —entonces escupió un poco de sangre, y su cabeza dio contra el suelo.

Hinata, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, esperó a que Pain se acercara. Éste le pidió que estirara la mano, y ella así lo hizo. Pain se acercó y tomó su mano. Entonces fue cuando Hinata comenzó a iluminarse de una extraña fuerza azul, al igual que Pain. Al poco tiempo, Hinata cayó desmayada, y Pain la cargó como a un saco de papas.

— ¡Mal... Maldito...!

—Uzumaki Naruto... o debería decir, ¿Namikaze Naruto? —se arrodilló a su lado, aún con Hinata en su hombro —. Por ahora estarás a salvo. Pero pronto... será tu turno también.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que le arrancaban la estaca del pecho con fuerza. Éste se quejó debido al brusco impacto. Luego, Pain puso su mano en el pecho del rubio, luego hizo presión. El chakra de Hinata hizo presión en su pecho. Fue como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y su pecho se agitó fuertemente. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se reincorporó lentamente. No sabía lo que había pasado. Se sentó lentamente en su sitio, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Entonces recordó y se llevó la mano al pecho. Nada. No había nada. Ni sangre, ni heridas… como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Hinata._

Recordó. La buscó por todos lados con desesperación, pero lo único que encontró fueron escombros. La mitad del salón había sido derribada. Naruto se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo sin querer creer lo que acababa de pasar. Hinata se había marchado. Se había sacrificado por él. Fue entonces cuando vio el broche de ella en el suelo, y lo agarró fuertemente entre sus manos y casi con temor. Lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas y lo refugió en su pecho, como si se tratara de la misma Hinata.

Entonces le pareció ver a Pain frente a él. Éste lo miró con un gesto imparcial. Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Pain alzó la mano y empujó una fuerte corriente de aire hacia él. Naruto se tapó los ojos con fuerza y la puerta del salón salió volando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Pain se había ido. No supo si había sido una alucinación, pero se negaba a creer lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó la voz de Sakura.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y un grito ensordecedor salió de su garganta. Apretó el broche entre sus puños con fuerza, jurando que se vengaría. Vengaría a Hinata. Y sin importar cuanto tuviera que luchar… la traería de regreso.

Solo pudo escuchar las voces de Sakura e Ino haciéndole miles de preguntas, pero él parecía no tener la respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Solo sabía… que sin importar cuánto le costara ni cuanto tardara… traería a Hinata de vuelta.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

*Inserte canción de aleluya aquí*

Por fin... ha pasado. ¡El momento! Los sentimientos han salido a la luz. ¡Es que estoy que lloro!

**Chelsea: **Entonces Hinata le dijo a Naruto: vamo' pa lo' ocurito'?

Disculpen, mi felicidad se ha visto estancada por cierta persona arruinadora de momentos. Y sí, como dijo Chelsea, esto fue algo cliché. Pero nuevas dudas surgen a partir de este capítulo, como por ejemplo, ¿Qué planea Shion? Ella sabía que Pain iba a aparecer. ¿Cuáles son los planes de la rubia loca?

Y me arrodillo ante vosotros. ¡Piedad! Si la escena del beso les pareció mal narrada, les pido piedad. Fue muy dificil para mí expresar un momento tan sublime como ese, y al final no me terminó de convencer del todo. Pero bueno, ¡aquí está el resultado! Tal vez edite el beso después, si es que logro expresarlo de una manera mucho mejor. Y en cuanto a la declaración, ¿The Last? ¿Donde? Pues puse parte de la declaracion de Naruto en la película en este capítulo. En fin, lo que acaban de leer es una mezcla de The Last con el capitulo 166 de Naruto Shippuden con un cliché todo raro.

¡Me inclino ante vosotros! ¡Piedad! Pero eso fue lo que sucedió en el cuarto oscurito. e.e

Ahora Minato y Kakashi saben que Obito está vivo, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿Y qué piensa hacer Naruto ahora que Hinata se ha ido?

¡Lo descubriremos en la próxima! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por su infinita paciencia! ¡Me arrodillo ante vosotros! Y si van a lanzarme tomates, mejor tirénselos a Sasuke. Él los aprecia más que yo. Después de todo, los tomates son _sus preciosos._

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	35. Cap 34: Un dolor en el corazón

_Pido perdón por todo el daño que causé… _

_Yo no quise que sufrieras… _

Con esta espera.

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Lo sé, tardé un milenio. ¡Y para más colmo, actualizo a esta hora! ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!

**Chelsea: **Yo les diré que te pasa. Esta fuiste tú toda la semana.

**_Lunes:_** Tengo que escribir el capítulo. Ah, pero también tengo que estudiar. Ah, ¿Por qué no puedo motivarme para nada? Meh, ya lo haré mañana.

**_Martes:_** ¡Maldita universidad que me ocupa todo el día! Tendré que escribir el capítulo mañana.

**_Miércoles:_** Malditas notas que no suben. También tengo que escribir el capítulo. Pero… tendrá que ser mañana.

**_Jueves:_** Cama querida, ¿Ya te he dicho cuánto te amo?

**_Viernes:_** ¡Dios! ¡Estoy súper atrasada con el capítulo! ¡Ahhh, ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme?!

**_Sábado:_** ¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer, inspiración! ¡¿Por qué eres tan difícil?!

**_Domingo:_** ¡Ya casi… solo un poco más… y termino!

¡Qué gran mentira! ¡Eso no pasó! Bueno, tal vez algunas cosas de esas si pasaron…

**Chelsea: **Ajá.

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! ¡Pero por fin el capítulo está aquí! Y como se viene semana santa, podré aprovechar para escribir el próximo.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a… ah, ustedes saben a quién. Siempre lo digo.

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 34**

**Un dolor en el corazón**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Sa-Sa-Sakura! — exclamó Ino alarmada, apuntando a su amiga — ¡Estás brillando en azul!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú estás brillando en azul! —exclamó Sakura, apuntándola a su vez. Se miró a sí misma — ¡Yo no estoy brillando! Pero… ¡Pero…! —miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Había tantas presencias, por todas partes… prácticamente podía sentirlos a todos— ¡Están por todas partes!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamó Ino, y miró a Naruto rápidamente —¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

_Todo había empezado desde aquella explosión. Sin duda él tenía que ser el responsable de esto. Siempre cosas inusuales ocurrían alrededor de Naruto. A él le sucedían las cosas más interesantes._

— ¡Cerda! Naruto no tiene que ver con esto—dijo Sakura, apuntando hacia la espalda de un consternado Naruto — ¿Qué no ves lo afectado que está con la desaparición de Hinata? —entonces Sakura parpadeó, alarmada—¡¿En dónde está Hinata?! ¡Naruto!

—Naruto, ¿A dónde se fue Hinata? —preguntó Ino a su vez, angustiándose. La mitad del salón se había desvanecido, como si alguna poderosa fuerza hubiera arrasado con ella.

Sakura se asustó de verdad. Naruto no contestaba. Solo estaba ahí, arrodillado, con el broche de cabello fuertemente sujetado entre sus manos. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambas chicas, y Sakura sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar. _No podía ser Akatsuki. No podían ser ellos._

_Aquellas personas a las que tanto miedo tenía… no podían haber llegado ya._

—No me digas que esas... esas personas... —Sakura balbuceó. Naruto, con su mirada oculta por su rubio cabello, volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia su amiga. Sakura solo alcanzó a ver uno de los ojos azules de Naruto, ardiendo en determinación y venganza —No... pero... ¿Por qué Hinata?

— ¿Sa-Sakura...? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ino, alarmada. ¿Acaso Sakura sabía quién era el responsable de la desaparición de Hinata?

Fue en ese momento que el teléfono celular de Ino sonó. Lo buscó entre su kimono, y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, miró el nombre de quien llamaba. De repente un mal presentimiento vino a ella. Si Karin llamaba, era por una emergencia. Algo había hecho Shion. Ino cerró los ojos fuertemente, y rogó que Shion no tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de Hinata. Ya había quedado comprobado que Shion estaba medio mal de la cabeza, pero... pero... pero no podía llegar a esos extremos, ¿o sí?

Pero si había sido capaz de drogar a alguien... ya nadie le sorprendería.

Ino contestó. Lentamente se llevó el celular a la oreja, y esperó. Sakura la miró, intrigada y algo asustada. Ino tenía cara de malas noticias.

—Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando —rogó Ino por el teléfono.

—Ino... la perdí de vista.

— ¿Hace... hace cuánto...? —rogó porque su mente estuviese equivocada y Shion estuviese haciendo algo tan simple como ir al baño.

—Hace como veinte minutos. Y... y... algo muy extraño está pasando... —Ino contuvo la respiración—El chakra...

— ¿Chakra...?

—Los Uzumaki... siempre han creído en la leyenda del chakra—Karin hablaba con voz temblorosa, asustada. De repente Naruto comenzó a levantarse lentamente, con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Sakura lo observó, intentando descifrar los sentimientos del joven, pero no sabía que sentía él con exactitud —... y ahora... se ha activado.

— ¡¿Qué sabes?! —Karin no contestó, pero podía oír su respiración acelerada al otro lado del teléfono— ¿Karin? ¡Karin!

—Déjala.

Sakura e Ino miraron a Naruto, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellas. Ino colgó lentamente el teléfono. Karin estaba tan asustada y sorprendida, que el estado de shock no le permitiría sacarle más información. Sakura se acercó con pasos lentos y temblorosos a su amigo, pero cuando estuvo cerca de él, se detuvo. Naruto las observaba a ambas con rabia contenida, con deseos de venganza... con una preocupación inmensa. Pero más que todo, con una frialdad nunca vista en él.

_—"Se parece a Sasuke-kun..."_ —pensó Sakura, alarmada. No sabía de qué manera pudo haberle afectado a Naruto la desaparición de Hinata.

Ino se acercó lentamente.

—Naruto... ¿Hinata... alcanzó a decirte...?

Sakura la miró rápidamente, reprendiéndola con la mirada, pero para sorpresa de ambas, él asintió. ¿Entonces se lo había dicho? ¿Hinata ya le había dicho...?

—La traeré de vuelta. Sin importar cuánto me cueste... —Naruto habló con una voz dura y determinada, que dejó a ambas jóvenes sorprendidas— ¡Traeré a Hinata de vuelta!

Sakura miró a su amigo preocupada, pero a la misma vez estaba orgullosa de él. Naruto no se dejaría acobardar por el miedo nunca más. Era un joven determinado, luchador, que siempre luchaba por lo que quería. Si a quien quería era a Hinata, si la quería de vuelta a su lado... eso iba a pasar. Hinata regresaría, porque Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas.

E internamente, Naruto ya se había prometido que sin importar cuánto tiempo le tardara, Hinata volvería con ellos.

—Ino, busca a Kakashi-sensei o a Tsunade-sama. Infórmales lo que pasó—Ino quiso quedarse a preguntar, pero no dió tiempo a sus especulaciones mentales. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, en busca de alguna de ambas personas.

Sakura miró a Naruto.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Neji. Él sabrá que hacer—Naruto no respondió. Seguía ahí, frío, furioso, gélido—. También vamos a casa de Hinata. Tenemos que hablar con Hanabi, tal vez ella sepa algo de todo este asunto.

Naruto no se movió. Se quedó estático en su lugar, como si siguiera en su trance, en su burbujita de determinación y venganza.

— ¡Naruto!

Pero Sakura tenía razón. Lo mejor era ir por Neji. Él era un increíble maestro del Juuken. Era el genio Hyuuga. Además sabía lo importante que era Hinata para su primo. Estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ella. Él sabría qué hacer.

—Vamos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar furiosamente y de manera acelerada. Sakura lo siguió. Pero en los pasillos, Naruto empezó a correr, y Sakura lo siguió. Cada minuto contaba. Cada momento era importante. Por cada instante que demoraran, era un instante más en el que Hinata estaría en peligro. Aceleraban sus pasos aún más, hasta que al final llegaron a la zona verde en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fogata. Todos estaban en shock. Muchos corrían de un lado para otro, alarmados, otros ya se encontraban desmayados en el piso mientras otros hablaban entre ellos, asustados. Muchos señalaban con el dedo hacia arriba, en donde se encontraban hace minutos. La pared ya no estaba, y había varios escombros en el piso. Varios maestros se habían reunido alrededor, verificando que no hubiese algún herido.

— ¡Ahí está Neji! —gritó Sakura. Vieron a Neji correr alarmado, y ambos se precipitaron hacia él — ¡Neji!

Neji se detuvo en seco cuando Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a él. Los escrutó con la mirada llena de pánico y terror. Hinata no estaba con ellos. No estaba con ellos.

— ¿Y… Y Hinata? —retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado — ¡¿En dónde está Hinata?!

—Neji… Hinata…

—No… ¡¿Está entre los escombros?! —Neji se abrió paso entre ellos y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Sakura lo detuvo del brazo — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Sakura observó consternada como le afectaba a Neji la desaparición de Hinata. Cuando el genio Hyuuga no pudo soltarse del agarre, se dio la vuelta y agarró a Naruto de ambos hombros. Lo zarandeó.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿En dónde está Hinata?! ¡¿En dónde, maldita sea?! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando esto pasó?!

_Justo frente a ella._

— ¡¿Por qué no cuidaste de ella?!

Debió haberla protegido. Debió haberla cuidado. Pero fue tan débil, tan asustadizo, tan torpe, que no actuó a tiempo. En vez de defenderla, fue ella quien arriesgó el pellejo por él, y finalmente, se marchó con Pain para salvar la vida de él. Se agarró los rubios cabellos, frustrado. ¡¿Cómo pudo permitir que todo esto pasara?!

Había entrenado tanto… se había esforzado por tanto tiempo… Los entrenamientos de su padre, su padrino y Kakashi-sensei lo habían vuelto fuerte, pero Pain le demostró que no lo era. Todo lo que había entrenado, parecía haberse ido a la basura justo en el momento en el que él quedó inmóvil en el piso y fue Hinata quien tuvo que dar la cara por él.

— ¡Neji! —Sakura, de la desesperación, le dio una cachetada. Éste pareció reaccionar—. Fue Akatsuki. Fueron ellos.

Neji se detuvo en el acto. Miró a Sakura, alarmado y asustado. Su pecho dolió con punzante fuerza. No, ellos no podían tener a Hinata. Ellos no...

— ¿Quién de ellos? —preguntó en un aliento.

—Pain —contestó Naruto con voz lúgubre, pero con rabia arrastrada en sus palabras. Más que enojado con Pain, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Debió defenderla. Debió luchar. Pero ni eso pudo hacer.

—No... ¡No, maldición! ¡Hinata no puede...! ¡Puede morir, maldita sea! ¡Si muere, nunca la volveremos a ver!

Ese fue un duro golpe. Por supuesto que lo sabían, y eso era lo que más les asustaba. En especial a Naruto. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de decirse sus sentimientos. Apenas habían podido compartir su primer beso. Esto no podía terminar así. Hinata no podía morir. Si Hinata llegaba a morir, él se moriría con ella.

—Neji. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Sakura parecía ser la más centrada de los tres, y en el fondo de su agonía y de su rabia, Naruto lo agradeció. Tenían que pensar con cabeza fría. _Piensa, Naruto, piensa. La vida de Hinata depende de esto._

—Hiashi... él... ¡Él debe saber qué hacer! El chakra se ha activado, así que mi tío debió haber estado involucrado. De una u otra forma... han activado el sello —Sakura no entendía del todo, pero más o menos comprendía. Neji, por su parte, se obligó a calmarse. Por el momento, Hinata estaría bien. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Cada segundo contaba —. Han activado el chakra. No debieron haberlo hecho. Ahora... la vida de todos cambiará. La vida como la conocemos desaparecerá. Todo será diferente con el chakra activo en nosotros —miró a Naruto a los ojos —. Tenemos que ir a la casa de Hinata. Allí encontraremos respuestas.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Naruto, decidido—, vamos ahora. La vida de Hinata está en peligro.

Neji y Sakura asintieron, y luego todos salieron corriendo a su lugar de destino.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No sabía dónde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Su mente estaba en blanco. Intentó recordar que había pasado, pero nada vino a ella. Comenzó a desesperarse, y sintió que flotaba. Movió sus manos, pero no pudo. Movió sus piernas, pero lo único que oyó fue el sonido de una cadena. Estaba encadenada a una pared, casi suspendida en el aire. Su corazón retumbó con fuerza y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas le advirtieron que estaba en peligro. Intentó recordar una vez más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, y luchó para que algún recuerdo viniera a su mente.

.

_"— Iruka-sensei nos preguntó una vez cuando éramos niños... Si la luna cayera a la tierra, ¿Con quién pasaríamos nuestro último día? En ese entonces no tenía qué escribir. No tenía padres, y mucho menos conocía la existencia del viejo pervertido._

_—Naruto-kun…_

_—No, Hinata. No es algo malo. Ahora me siento feliz porque sé con quién pasaría mi último día. Contigo. Quiero pasar éste y cada uno de los días que sean posibles contigo..."_

_._

_"—Que tontos han sido sus padres... pensar que con activar el chakra, los problemas del mundo se solucionarían... La paz es algo que no se podrá alcanzar después de todo, y sus padres, al activar el chakra, solo han hecho que esa paz se aleje más de nuestras manos..."_

.

_"Naruto-kun… te amo"_

_._

— ¡NO! ¡Naruto-kun! —de repente lo recordaba todo.

—Vaya, vaya… —esa voz le congeló la sangre. No, no podía ser ella. La había visto en el instituto algunos minutos antes de declarársele a Naruto. Estaba oyendo cosas. Ella no estaría tan loca…— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue en tu declaración?

Pero era ella.

Shion salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Hinata la miró, aterrada. Shion era una simple estudiante de instituto, con metas normales, amigos normales, una vida normal. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Shion estaba ahí? ¿Acaso Akatsuki la estaba utilizando?

Pero, si era así, ¿Por qué Shion no se veía aterrorizada? Al contrario de eso, Shion se presentaba como si fuese la responsable de todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

—Shion…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Naruto te dijo que sí?

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Era injusto. Shion siempre había amado a Naruto, pero nadie podía culparla por amar a la persona equivocada. Pero Shion si era culpable por los extremos a los que estaba llevando las cosas. Se trataba de un amor, del amor de Naruto. Pero Shion estaba llegando a los extremos más retorcidos… por ese amor.

—Mírame—se señaló a sí misma—. No querrás terminar como yo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El amor por Naruto me hizo esto! Amarlo dolía tanto… por amarlo, es que terminé como estoy ahora—rio de manera irónica—. Tú también lo amas… ese amor te destruirá también.

— ¡Te equivocas! Naruto-kun no me destruirá. Tu mente retorcida y tus propósitos malvados fueron los que te trajeron hasta aquí—forcejeó con las cadenas una vez más. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que buscar a Naruto. Tenía que…

Shion la miró, divertida. Empezó a reír fuertemente, y Hinata apretó los dientes. Shion se había vuelto completamente loca.

—Estás arruinando tu vida… —le advirtió Hinata—. Déjame ir. No sabes lo que haces.

En el fondo, rogó porque Naruto la encontrara pronto. Quería volver a verlo. Quería estar entre sus brazos otra vez. Lo necesitaba tanto que la desesperaba.

_Naruto-kun._

Pero miró a la chica frente a ella, y supo que tendría que luchar si quería ver a Naruto otra vez. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas con tal de volverlo a ver.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shion se volvió agria.

— ¿Qué no sé lo que hago? Al contrario, sé muy bien lo que hago. Yo tengo el placer de verte así, encadenada, lejos de Naruto. Y Akatsuki se encargará de destruir la ciudad. ¿No es el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo?

No estaban en navidad. Y no entendía por qué Shion deseaba que Akatsuki destruyera Konoha. ¡Estaba loca!

— ¡Konoha no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Si Konoha era destruida, muchas personas morirían. Se sembrarían el caos y la destrucción. Y sus seres queridos, sus amigos, Naruto… todos ellos podrían morir. No lo permitiría. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

— ¡Pero claro que lo tiene! Odio a esta maldita ciudad… odio a sus habitantes… siempre sonrientes, caminando por las calles con sus vidas perfectas. Restregándome esa felicidad que no tengo en la cara. ¡Ya es hora de que alguien les borre las sonrisas de estúpidos de las caras! —apretó fuertemente a los costados —Naruto era mi luz… en medio del mundo gris de mi vida, Naruto era una luz brillante y resplandeciente, era mi sol. Pero Sasuke y Sakura siempre estaban diciéndole cosas malas de mí. Y luego llegaste tú… y todo empeoró. No te bastó con que te empujara en la cafetería, ya que usaste eso a tu favor. No… tú siempre quisiste más.

Hinata recordó aquellas épocas en las que solo era una chica tímida e indefensa, y entonces recordó aquella ocasión. Entonces fue Shion quien la empujó esa vez.

—Naruto era mi sol. Pero sin él, estoy en la oscuridad total. Y esto… la Shion que ves… es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras aparecido… yo habría conquistado a Naruto, y nada de esto estaría pasando. Si miles de personas mueren, será culpa tuya—Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, pero Shion siguió hablando—Dejaré que te pudras ahí. Ya veremos qué pasa cuando el hambre, la sed y el cansancio te empiecen a derrotar. Estoy ansiosa por ver cómo tu cuerpo asqueroso se descompone.

Entonces Shion se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de allí. Hinata gritó y gritó, exigiéndole respuestas, intentando convencerla de que cometía un error, pidiéndole que la liberara… pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

La primera reacción que tuvo Hanabi al enterarse de lo sucedido fue echarse a llorar. Lloró en los brazos de su primo Neji y entre lágrimas pidió una explicación. A ellos no les quedó más que dársela, y Hanabi solo se sintió aún más desconsolada. Hanabi solo pidió que su padre Hiashi regresara pronto de la casa de Namikaze Minato.

Por otro lado, Naruto se veía aún más torturado. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se agarró los rubios cabellos con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza. Estaba abatido. El pecho no le había dejado de doler desde el momento en el que Hinata desapareció. Tenía una enorme inquietud en el pecho. ¿En dónde estaría Hinata? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué clase de cosas horribles le estarían haciendo?

Y para completar, Hizashi seguía desaparecido.

—Dobe.

Naruto alzó la vista rápidamente. Sasuke estaba ahí. Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura, algo inquieta.

Sasuke no respondió, y desvió la mirada hacia detrás de ella.

—Ha sido una noche dura—escuchó la voz de Kushina a lo lejos.

Naruto se levantó de golpe, y vio a varios adultos entrar. Sakura, Neji y Hanabi estaban igual de sorprendidos. Hiashi, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi estaban allí. Cuando Minato pasó su mirada por el rostro de Naruto, su mueca se descompuso. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo?

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué sucede? —habló Kakashi, mirándolos. El rostro de Hanabi estaba lleno de lágrimas—. Deberían estar en el instituto.

Nadie habló. Kushina empezó a inquietarse. Algo había pasado.

— ¿Qué sucedió-ttebane?

Fue entonces cuando Hiashi cayó en cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

— ¿En dónde está Hinata?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Hanabi no pudo evitar romper en llanto otra vez en los brazos de su primo. Naruto se desplomó en el sofá, y Hiashi se imaginó lo peor.

Intentó preguntar una vez más, pero no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

— ¡¿En dónde está Hinata?! —preguntó exigente, con la respiración pesada y los puños fuertemente apretados a los lados. Neji lo miró, y agachó la mirada, sumamente afligido.

—Akatsuki la tiene. Pain se la llevó.

Todos se quedaron en shock, y Naruto solo se hundió más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. Quería despertar. Seguramente esto era algún sueño loco de un Naruto del futuro. Entonces despertaría, y vería a Hinata como su esposa, durmiendo entre sus brazos, mientras sus futuros hijos se acercaban a él, alegres. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarlo.

Un estruendo lo hizo brincar, y lo sacó de manera brusca de su sueño.

— ¡Hiashi!

Abrió los ojos. Vio a sus padres acercándose a Hiashi, quien le había dado un golpe a la pared y la había atravesado. Entonces de repente el mundo se puso en silencio, y solo pudo ver como a lo lejos las personas entraban en shock y se desesperaban por lo sucedido. Explotaban, se desesperaban, lloraban, hacían preguntas sin sentido… y entonces recordó aquella época en la que Hinata era invisible. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Ahora habían muchas personas que la querían y la apreciaban por como ella era.

Todo era diferente ahora.

Haría pagar a Akatsuki. Haría pagar a Pain. Los haría pagar a todos por el caos que habían comenzado a sembrar. Por haberse llevado a Hinata, por alejarla de su lado, por arrastrarlo hacia un mundo incierto en el que no sabe si la volverá a ver algún día. Pero tenía que tener fe. Incluso si el mundo se volvía una pesadilla, tenía que ser fuerte. La fuerza era su única garantía para sobrevivir.

Sasuke miró a su amigo, algo confuso y perturbado. Nunca había visto a Naruto así. Incluso en las peores situaciones, Naruto siempre parecía tener algo que decir. Pero no esta vez. Se encontraba tan silencioso y callado… se preguntó por un momento qué había pasado exactamente con la Hyuuga. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo? ¿Cómo es que se la habían llevado y nadie había intentado detenerlo?

Porque era claro que ninguno de ellos se veía herido. Ninguno se había enfrascado en alguna clase de batalla.

—Hiashi, contrólate—le pidió Tsunade mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Jaló de él y lo ayudó a levantar, ya que había caído al piso. Hiashi estaba asustado, aterrado, pero rápidamente su gesto pasó a la determinación y a la furia.

—No importa cuánto me cueste. ¡Voy a encontrarla! —intentó encaminarse hacia la puerta —. Tengo que ir por ella ahora mismo.

— ¡Espera! Es peligroso ahora. Ya hemos hecho muchos movimientos por esta noche.

—No digas tonterías, Tsunade. ¡Tengo que ir por mi hija!

— ¡Hazme caso, maldita sea! ¡Obito está allá afuera! Tenemos que prepararnos.

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Esperar que nos ataquen?!

— ¡Si quieres morir ahora, entonces sal por esa puerta y ahí si que nunca volverás a ver a tu hija! —gritó la rubia finalmente con una cólera tan fuerte que dejó a Hiashi quieto en su lugar.

El Hyuuga se quedó estático por un momento, y luego maldijo un par de veces. Por más que le costara admitirlo, Tsunade tenía razón.

—Nos quedaremos todos aquí esta noche—concluyó—. Así ahorraremos tiempo, y planearemos todo de la mejor manera.

Naruto se encolerizó ante eso. ¿Y qué? ¿Esperaban acaso que él simplemente se fuera a la cama y lograra conciliar el sueño? ¡Eso no sucedería! ¡No con Hinata en manos de Akatsuki!

— ¡Es una estupidez!

— ¡Naruto!—Kushina le pidió que se tranquilizara con la mirada.

—¡Me rehuso a esto! ¡No puedo irme a dormir sabiendo que Hinata está en manos de esa gente! Tengo que ir a buscarla, y lo haré.

—Hoy no—le dijo Minato—. Recupera energías. Si vas ahora, no lograrás nada. No sabemos donde la tiene Akatsuki—Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Quería ir a buscarla. ¡Necesitaba verla como un desesperado! ¡No lo aguantaba! ¡Necesitaba verla! Verla y decirle todas esas cosas que alguna vez le quiso decir y que por culpa del miedo no lo hizo. Ese pequeño tiempo que habían tenido para declararse sus sentimientos no había sido suficiente. No lo había sido—. Ya podemos rastrear el chakra. Mañana, solo necesitaremos esparcirnos y buscar. El chakra de Hinata tiene que estar por algún lado.

—Dobe—Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro—. No hagas una locura.

¡Vaya! ¡Ahora resultaba que Sasuke era el cuerdo!

— ¡No jodas, teme! ¡Si fuera Sakura-chan la que estuviese en manos de esos hombres, no estarías tan tranquilo!

Sasuke se sorprendió ante eso, pero pensó que Naruto tenía razón.

Después de eso, Naruto se sintió demasiado cansado. Habían pasado muchas cosas. Sus padres se acercaron e intentaron consolarlo, pero es como si la mente del rubio estuviese en otro lugar. El reloj se movió. Las personas se movieron. Sus amigos le hablaron, pero él no contestó. Las camas improvisadas en el piso se arreglaron, y todos se acomodaron para dormir.

Permanecer todos juntos era la mejor alternativa.

No hubo mucho que se pudiese hacer. Pero Neji les prestó pijamas a Naruto y a Sasuke, Hanabi le prestó a Sakura una pijama de Hinata, Hiashi le prestó a Minato una de sus pijamas, y les dio a Tsunade y a Kushina alguna de la ropa que aún conservaba de Hana.

—Naruto—Sakura se sentó a su lado, sobre su cama improvisada en el suelo. Naruto estaba con las piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia la nada— ¿Qué…Qué sucedió allá adentro? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?

Naruto se quedó callado por un momento. Ella pensó que no iba a responder, hasta que él hablo:

—Por un momento sentí mucha felicidad. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en toda mi vida. Hinata me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Me puse feliz como un loco. Nos besamos, y en ese entonces todo fue increíble—Sakura miró con atención a su amigo, quien hablaba con voz acongojada—. En mi mente hice una promesa de nunca separarme de su lado. Pero no pasó ni una hora para que esa promesa se rompiera.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Naruto.

—Aun estás sujetando el broche—murmuró sorprendida, y Naruto apretó la mandíbula—. Acaso, ¿te sientes culpable por lo que sucedió?

—Debí defenderla… debí…

—Naruto… Hinata es fuerte. No se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. Y nosotros la encontraremos pronto. En cuanto Akatsuki, si tiene que empezar una segunda tragedia de Kurama, se hará—dictaminó con voz dura. Naruto la miró de reojo. Entonces Sakura intentó sonreír—. Pero si es posible… lo evitaremos. Protegeremos a todos los que amamos, incluso si se nos va la vida en ello.

Naruto asintió, apretando el broche entre sus manos. Si tenía que dar la vida por Hinata… no dudaría ni un solo instante en hacerlo.

Daría la vida por ella si era necesario.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará…**

¡Por fin! ¡Gracias madre, padre, perros, plantas, por este triunfo! ¡Finalmente he logrado escribir este capítulo!

Estaba sin tiempo, y fuera de eso la falta de inspiración me mataba. Pero por fin lo he logrado. Lamento mucho la espera, pero las buenas cosas se hacen esperar e.e.

_Excusa barata._

Ahora, quiero hacerles una pregunta. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Quiero oír sus teorías. Yo las mías ya las tengo algo planeadas.

El pobre Naruto estaba sufriendo mucho, pero como me gusta que Naruto sufra (lo sé, estoy mal de la cabeza), estoy dándome gusto con este capítulo. Las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesante después. Y Shion, pues ya está perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué creen que Akatsuki esté actuando con ella? ¿Por qué actuarían con una simple estudiante de instituto? Eso tiene su rollo también. No van a seguir órdenes de una adolescente por nada.

¡Pero ya! ¡No digo más! Los dejo, ¡Y nos leemos en la próxima!

**Capitulo editado el 22 de junio de 2016.**

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

.


	36. Cap 35: Es el día

Solo sé, que nada sé.

Debí publicar este capítulo ayer, ¡pero la universidad me está exprimiendo!

_¡Ten piedad de mí, universidad, que no soy una fruta para que me exprimas!_

No diré mucho. Estoy dejando este capítulo por aquí de afán, porque debo seguir estudiando :(  
#ValeVergaLaVida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, ¡Y a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 35**

**Es el día**

**.**

**.**

En su mente apareció una imagen. Una imagen de una niña de cabellos castaños, sonriente y alegre. Una niña que alegraba sus días, y que mantenía su esperanza viva en las noches. Él vivía por ella. Él soñaba con ella. Su vida giraba en torno a ella. Pero entonces, la peor tragedia ocurrió. Su mundo había terminado en ese momento. Su vida había perdido todo significado, y su camino se desvió. Desde entonces, siempre ha estado luchando. Luchando por encontrar la forma de traer a esa niña de vuelta a la vida. Han sido largos años desde entonces, y no ha logrado nada. Pero al menos, Konoha pagará. Konoha pagará porque sus habitantes fueron quienes le arrebataron la vida al amor de su vida de su infancia.

En especial Minato. Él era el culpable de todo, junto a Kakashi.

Ambos tenían que morir.

* * *

El día llegó pronto. Las aves cantaron anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Las clases en el instituto Konoha habían sido suspendidas desde lo sucedido la noche anterior, o al menos esa era la explicación que había dado Tsunade. Las cosas estaban muy confusas, y estaba segura de que la situación se pondría peor. Esto solo era un preámbulo. La vida de todos estaba en riesgo.

La gente no estaba a salvo.

—Tendremos que hacer algo pronto. Ahora que nos han dado el mensaje de que ya están actuando, no tardarán en hacer algo más—avisó Tsunade.

Minato se llevó una mano a la barbilla y asintió.

—Tendremos que avisarles a todos los integrantes de los clanes. Son expertos en batalla. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Jiraiya suspiró.

—Contando con que no hay muchos Namikaze, hay una reducción en la cantidad de personas con las que podemos confiar. Y además… —cabeceó hacia Sakura, que se encontraba hablando con Sasuke apartada de los otros—. No deberíamos involucrarla a ella.

—Sakura es fuerte, Jiraiya-sama—dijo Kakashi—. Pero…

—Pero no estamos hablando de simples ladrones. Esta es gente peligrosa. Kakashi, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer.

Naruto, por su parte, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. El recuerdo de Hinata no lo había dejado dormir, y el deseo por verla y tenerla entre sus brazos solo hizo la noche más insoportable. Sin contar que la noche entera le recordaba a ella. Cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos brillantes como la luna… veía a Hinata por todas partes.

—Naruto—Hanabi se acercó a él—. Te ves horrible.

—Haa… —suspiró—. Debe ser cierto si tú lo dices-ttebayo.

Hanabi suspiró.

—Padre también está bastante afectado, pero prometió que encontraría a nee-sama a como diera lugar.

—Entonces cree en él, Hanabi. Es un hombre fuerte.

Ella se sentó al lado de Naruto en el sofá.

—Entonces también se fuerte Naruto. Por ella.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

—Todo esto es demasiado irreal—murmuró—. Ayer simplemente éramos estudiantes de instituto sin preocuparnos por nada, y al día de hoy Hinata está secuestrada y tenemos que preocuparnos por que no nos maten. Todo parece un mal chiste-ttebayo.

—Lo sé. Esto es de locos. Es una lástima que yo no sepa mucho de Juuken—dijo Hanabi.

—No. De hecho es mejor así. Cuantas menos personas se involucren, más estarán a salvo.

Hanabi asintió, aunque se sentía impotente. Todos saldrían a luchar, a defender el lugar que los vio nacer y crecer. Naruto lucharía por su pueblo y por su verdadero amor. Todos harían actos heroicos. Fue entonces que se sintió terrible por haber abandonado el Juuken. Sí que era una tonta.

De repente, Hiashi apareció en la sala, y todos los miraron. Desde que se enteró de que Hinata estaba en manos de Akatsuki, se había pasado el tiempo encerrado. La sonrisa maquiavélica que salió de los labios del Hyuuga le dio a Naruto cierta espina de curiosidad.

—Vengan conmigo.

Todos lo siguieron. Caminaron por diferentes pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una sala en especial. La sala era oscura, y estaba llena de diferentes artilugios.

—Estas armas… —murmuró Kushina mirando cada uno de los artefactos—. ¿Kunais y… shurikens? Pero… pero creí que esto había dejado de usarse hace mucho tiempo.

—No dejaría estas cosas fuera de mi repertorio después de lo que pasó la última vez en la tragedia de Kurama. Esta vez estaremos preparados.

Kushina miró a Naruto e hizo una mueca. Suspiró.

—Normalmente no debo darle objetos corto-punzantes a los niños-ttebane.

Naruto la miró, ofuscado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo diecisiete!

Minato rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Y qué? Para mí sigues siendo mi niño-ttebane.

— ¡Mamá!

Sakura rio discretamente, o al menos lo intentó. Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse a todo pulmón.

Hiashi carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos nuevamente.

—Aprenderemos a usarlas. Necesitamos abarcar todo lo posible en nuestro campo, y aprenderemos jutsus sencillos, como el que Kushina usó para ayudarnos a escapar esta vez. Aprender ciertos jutsus cuesta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con el poco tiempo que tenemos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo tenían, pero decidieron aprovecharlo. De todos, Naruto parecía ser quien más se esforzaba, y mientras practicaban como arrojar un kunai, su madre lo miraba con orgullo. Sabía que su hijo estaba preocupado por Hinata, y ella lo supo desde un principio: supo que entre ellos dos había un vínculo especial. Algo diferente y único. Se sentía como que ambos tenían una ley de oro: si uno de los dos se encontraba en problemas, el otro lucharía con uñas y dientes por llegar hasta él. Porque lo sabía. Sabía que si Hinata se encontrara en lugar de Naruto, ella lucharía con todo para rescatarlo. Después de todo, ella era una Hyuuga.

El tiempo pasó. Las horas avanzaron. Cada minuto desperdiciado era un momento de ansiedad. Las noches eran largas. Los días desconcertantes. Los momentos en broma estaban llenos de tensión. Pasó una semana. Naruto comenzó a desesperarse y estuvo a punto de irse a buscar a Hinata por su cuenta, pero lo detuvieron y lo hicieron entrar en razón. Sakura, a pesar de que no estaba entrenada en ningún tipo de arte marcial, insistió en seguir haciendo parte de la lucha. Ella era fuerte, y Naruto y Sasuke lo sabían. La fuerza de Sakura no era normal. Sin embargo, no sabían si eso sería suficiente contra Akatsuki. Jiraiya no pudo convencerla de desistir.

Dos semanas.

Neji estaba volviéndose loco.

Las noticias comenzaron a rondar. En los periódicos, la radio y la televisión, se habló acerca del productor famoso y el pintor que estaban sembrando el caos en Konoha. Poco a poco, el caos fue aumentando. No podrían esperar mucho más para actuar.

En cuanto a Hinata, Shion se estaba asegurando de no dejarla morir. La necesitaban viva, y en cuanto a Shion, quería prolongar el sufrimiento de Hinata lo mayor posible. Por eso, la alimentaba con míseras cantidades de comida.

Hinata había estado buscando la manera de salir de su prisión. Concentró el chakra una y otra vez, con la esperanza de invocar una técnica y poder escapar. Ella no era una experta en chakra, y lo que sabía era poco. Pero lo intentó una y otra vez. El flujo azul de chakra se formó unas cuantas veces, pero no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente. Comenzaba a frustrarse. Estaba cansada, con sueño, hambrienta… se estaba desvaneciendo. No quería desvanecerse. Porque si lo hacía, el juego habría terminado.

Entonces pensó en Naruto. Él era la razón mayor por la cual intentaba escapar de su prisión. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que lo había visto la última vez. Solo quería verlo. Solo eso. Dios, ¿Acaso ver a Naruto era algo tan difícil de cumplir?

Solo quería verlo aunque fuera una vez más. Porque Hinata ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, y estar tan lejos de él... la estaba matando poco a poco.

_—Naruto-kun…_

Naruto soltó sus palillos, y estos cayeron al tazón de ramen. Era ella. Había oído su voz, estaba seguro.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Kushina, preocupada. Había sido un día largo, y esperaba que el ramen lo animara. Pero últimamente, el ramen parecía no ser suficiente.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Al diablo con esperar más.

— ¡Naruto, espera! —Kushina se levantó de su puesto y corrió hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo justo antes de que atravesara la puerta.

—Suéltame.

—Naruto…

—Tengo que ir. Me… me estoy volviendo loco… —murmuró con voz cortada—. Ya no quiero esperar más…

Kushina miró a su hijo, conmovida. Los demás también estaban conmovidos por el acto. Ellos no sabían cuánto, pero el lazo de Naruto y Hinata era increíblemente fuerte.

—_ ¿Qué clase de lazo tan fuerte tienen Naruto y Hinata? _—pensó Sakura, conmovida —_Sin duda… tan fuerte como su hilo rojo del destino._

Se levantó, y caminó hacia su amigo.

—Naruto… por favor entiende… —pidió Kushina mientras Sakura se acercaba.

— ¡¿Qué entienda qué?! —explotó —¡Es suficiente tiempo! ¡¿Quieres mi bien, mamá?! ¡Pues no voy a estar bien hasta que Hinata esté de vuelta!

Kushina se quedó estática. En los últimos días, había intentado animar a Naruto de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada había funcionado. Era eso.

Sin Hinata, Naruto no podría ser feliz.

—Naruto—Sakura se acercó—. Iremos mañana.

Kushina la miró, alarmada.

—Es demasiado pronto. ¡Aún no estamos listos!

—Señora Uzumaki. Iremos mañana. No es justo hacerle esto a Hinata, y a Naruto tampoco. Es suficiente tiempo, y si ustedes no irán, yo me iré con él. Ambos nos enfrentaremos a Akatsuki, solos si es necesario, pero traeremos a Hinata de vuelta.

Kushina retrocedió un par de pasos sin saber que pensar.

—Yo también iré—dijo Neji, con voz decidida—. Ha sido suficiente tiempo. Ciertamente Hinata es fuerte, pero… nada nos asegura que haya aguantado hasta este punto.

Ante eso, Naruto sintió que se moría. Hinata no podía…

—Yo también, Usuratonkachi—dijo Sasuke—. Solo espera hasta mañana. Solo una noche más.

Naruto miró al piso y apretó los puños, frustrado. No era justo. No era justo que mientras él tenía ropa limpia, Hinata probablemente seguía vestida con la misma yukata de aquella noche. No era justo que mientras él estaba allí, comiendo un tazón de ramen, ella estaba aguantando hambre. No era justo que mientras él estuviera viviendo en esas comodidades, ella estuviese pasando por quien sabe qué condición.

No era justo en lo absoluto.

De repente sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Su madre lo atrajo en un abrazo maternal, y entonces no pudo más. Se derrumbó allí mismo, en los brazos de su madre, y lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. _Era tonto. Hinata podría seguir viva, y él estaba llorando como si ella se hubiese muerto._

Sakura se acercó para unirse al abrazo, y entre ambas, acunaron al pobre chico entre sus brazos. Naruto estaba desgastándose poco a poco tanto física como emocionalmente. Y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Kushina había estado angustiada. Estaba tan preocupada en que todos se prepararan lo suficiente para la batalla, para que no pasara lo mismo que hace diecisiete años… que se había olvidado de lo verdaderamente importante.

—Iremos mañana, hijo. Iremos mañana—susurró, apretando a Naruto contra su pecho.

Había sido suficiente tiempo de espera.

Al principio, costó un poco convencer a los hombres de partir al día siguiente, pero Hiashi no tardó en ceder. Después de todo, su hija era lo primordial. Minato, Kakashi y Jiraiya no estaban tan convencidos, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron por aceptar.

Mañana sería el día.

* * *

Durante aquellas dos semanas, Akatsuki había comenzado a sembrar el terror poco a poco. La policía de Konoha había intentado contrarrestar a los misteriosos criminales que estaban sembrando el caos entre los habitantes, pero no había mucho que pudiesen hacer. Las armas eran inútiles contra ellos.

Pero al día siguiente, todo fue un caos.

Los despertó una fuerte explosión. Sakura prácticamente se levantó de un salto. Kushina, por su parte, miró por la ventana, y al ver el escenario frente a ella, se aterrorizó.

—Oh Dios… otra vez no.

El humo salía de diferentes partes. Se oían sirenas de carros y gente corriendo a los alrededores, buscando de manera desesperada salvar sus vidas. Algunas casas se incendiaban, y los bomberos trabajaban todo lo que podían para apagar los incendios. Muchas ambulancias transitaban, y el número de muertos comenzó a ascender.

El mayor deseo de Kushina había sido evitar que su hijo y sus amigos pasaran por la misma situación por la que ella, Minato y otros adultos tuvieron que pasar hace diecisiete años. Había luchado con uñas y garras para evitar que la situación se repitiera, o eso había intentado. Estaban atacando de nuevo.

Una segunda tragedia de Kurama había comenzado.

—Han declarado el estado de emergencia—dijo Jiraiya cuando los reunió a todos—. Es ahora o nunca. Y… Sakura—miró a la joven—. Te ruego que reconsideres tu decisión una vez más. Esto es peligroso. Puedes morir, y quiero que lo tengas claro.

Sakura tragó grueso, pero asintió.

—No soy tonta, Jiraiya-sama. Sé a lo que me enfrento. Pero también sé que mis padres, Hinata y todos están en riesgo. No puedo dudar ahora.

Jiraiya asintió, pero no supo decir si Sakura era demasiado valiente o demasiado tonta.

Nadie en su sano juicio enfrentaría a enemigos de ese calibre sin ni siquiera saber algún tipo de arte marcial.

—Bien. Tenemos que llegar hasta Hinata. Ahora que hemos activado el chakra, será más fácil hacerlo—dijo Hiashi, cruzándose de brazos—. Solo habrá un problema. Tendremos que recorrer toda Konoha, buscando entre los miles de chakras que están activos el chakra de Hinata.

—Pero eso… nos puede tomar mucho tiempo—dijo Minato, conteniendo la respiración. Verificar el chakra de cada uno de los ciudadanos de Konoha costaría mucho trabajo—. ¿Esperas que verifiquemos chakra por chakra?

—Es nuestra única opción, al menos que sigamos a algún Akatsuki hasta el lugar donde se esconden. Pero… tampoco podemos dejar a Konoha desprevenida.

Tsunade asintió.

—Los integrantes de los diferentes clanes están peleando muy duro ahora.

Minato agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué hay de Obito? Me busca a mí.

Kushina asintió, y puso su mano en su hombro. No iba a dejar a Minato solo. No se separarían. Ambos serían una sola fuerza, una sola unión. No permitirían que las cosas terminaran igual que la última vez. Todos estarían bien, se asegurarían de ello.

—No importa que te busque, Minato. Lo enfrentaremos-ttebane.

—Escuchen—pidió Hiashi—. Nos dividiremos. Buscaremos por cada rincón el chakra de Hinata. Cuando uno lo encuentre, llamará a los demás por el celular. Si un Akatsuki detiene a alguno de nosotros, los demás seguirán adelante. Lo importante es seguir hasta llegar a Hinata.

A varios de los presentes se les estancó la respiración.

—Pero…

—Algunos de nosotros puede que no regresemos con vida. Quiero que tengan en cuenta eso. Esta no es una lucha cualquiera, y nosotros los adultos ya vivimos la tragedia una vez—Hiashi miró a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Neji —. Haremos lo que sea necesario para evitar un caos dos veces.

—A Konoha le costó mucho renacer de las cenizas prácticamente en la primera tragedia—dijo Minato, mirando a su hijo—. Esta vez nos aseguraremos de reservar la ciudad para ustedes en lo mayor posible.

—Papá…

Minato se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros. Naruto entrecerró la mirada. Sabía lo que su padre le quería decir. Se estaba despidiendo por si algo les llegaba a pasar a él y a su madre. Pero no. Él no lo permitiría. Sufrió mucho por no tener a sus padres. Ya los había perdido una vez, y no los perdería dos veces.

—Ustedes no morirán. Estoy seguro.

Minato abrió la boca para refutar su teoría, pero se calló y asintió. Estaba preparado por si le llegaba la hora de morir, pero a Akatsuki y a Obito no les quedaría tan fácil el trabajo.

No se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Entonces salieron a la calle, armados de shurikens, kuinais y pergaminos. Hanabi, inconforme y preocupada, fue enviada a un refugio subterráneo para que estuviese a salvo. Ella se sentía impotente. Todos estaban luchando. Todos menos ella. Todos estaban afuera, todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro. Suspiró, y se aguantó el dolor punzante que le crecía en el pecho. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el piso, queriendo hacer conexión con su hermana. Pensando en ella. Enviándole mensajes, aunque ella no pudiese recibirlos. Mensajes diciéndole que fuera fuerte y que tuviera fue.

Fuerza. Mientras la tenga, podrá salir de esta y de cualquier situación. Así era Hinata. Ella era fuerte. Por eso, había pasado de ser una adolescente tímida a la chica fuerte y determinada que es ahora. Claro, gracias a ella… y a Naruto, quien apareció como un caballero de brillante armadura para salvarla.

Fue él quien le enseñó a ser fuerte.

Naruto por su parte, corría por las calles, desesperado, a toda su velocidad. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder salir a buscarla. No sabía si lo hallaría. A ciencia cierta, no lo sabía. Pero… tenía que encontrarla sí o sí. No había otra opción. Si Hinata no aparecía, él se moría. Su mundo entero había caído en la existencia de Hinata, y eso le aterró. Eso significaba que si Hinata desaparecía de este mundo, él también se desvanecería. Y fue entonces cuando entendió aquel tipo de conexión tan fuerte que tenían su padre y su madre. Siempre parecían uno solo. Una sola fuerza. Apoyándose el uno al otro. Como si hubieran estado conectados.

Entonces recordó las palabras que su madre le dijo una vez:

"—_Antes odiaba mi cabello, pero ahora lo amo. Fue mi cabello el que me guio hacia Minato. Mi cabello es mi hilo rojo del destino."_

Desde entonces, habían estado muy unidos. Peleando hombro a hombro, atravesando las dificultades juntos, pasando los días juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro cuando uno de los dos estaba decaído o triste. A pesar de que muchos matrimonios se apagan con el pasar de los años, sus padres eran un caso diferente. Ellos no se habían distanciado. Cada vez parecían más unidos, y las dificultades por las que habían tenido que atravesar los hicieron más fuertes y más unidos. Al final, el universo no pudo hacer esfuerzos suficientes por separarlos.

Supo entonces que quería algo así con Hinata. Luchar hombro a hombro, pasar los días juntos, y apoyarse el uno al otro en las dificultades. Corrió con más velocidad. Ahora Hinata necesitaba su ayuda. Él llegaría hasta ella, sin importar cuanto le tardase.

"Solo espérame Hinata. Ya voy por ti."

Mientras tanto, Hinata respiraba de forma pesada, su pecho subiendo y bajando por el cansancio. Ya casi lo tenía. Solo un poco más. Estaba cansada. Tenía hambre. Tenía sueño. Sus extremidades le dolían, pero no podía rendirse. Solo un poco más y podría huir. Podría salir afuera y detener a Akatsuki, o al menos ayudar a detenerlos. No podía quedarse encerrada por más tiempo.

—Una vez… más… —respiró pesadamente. Concentró el chakra en sus puños, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Hizo fuerza. Si combinaba esa técnica con el chakra… podría funcionar.

_Solo un esfuerzo más. Solo uno más._

— _¡Hakke Kusho!_

Cadenas cayeron al suelo. Luego un cuerpo se desplomó. Hinata respiró profundamente, cansada y con sudor en la frente. Una alegría indescriptible le embargó el pecho por un momento, pero rápidamente regresó a la realidad. Tenía que huir. No podía quedarse allí. Intentó incorporarse. Hizo presión hacia abajo con sus manos para levantarse, pero sus brazos temblaron y su cuerpo no respondió. Estaba demasiado cansada. Había estado encadenada contra la pared, suspendida en el aire por un buen tiempo. Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Su mente estaba atrofiada. Cada día fue una tortura, pero la imagen de Naruto en su mente la impulsó a aguantar día a día.

Cerró los ojos. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su padre, los padres de Naruto probablemente y otros adultos la encontraran, y eso era exactamente lo que Akatsuki quería. Hinata solo era carnada. Los estaba atrayendo a todos a una trampa. El chakra había sido activado, así que lo más lógico era que todos siguieran el rastro del chakra hasta dar con ella.

Akatsuki les estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Por eso tenía que salir de allí. Entre más tiempo permaneciera allí, más chance le daría a sus amigos para que la encontraran en ese lugar. Si eso pasaba, si Naruto llegaba hasta allí… él estaría a salvo.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, pero no pudo. Era inútil. Pero no podía quedarse allí, se rehusaba a rendirse. Se movería de una forma u otra. Así que empezó a arrastrarse por el piso hasta la salida. Tendría que derribar la puerta, pero no tenía idea de si le quedarían las fuerzas para otro Hakke Kusho. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí. Si se quedaba, todos estarían en peligro.

Naruto estaría en peligro.

—Naruto… kun… —gimió—. Yo… evitaré… que te… destruyan…

Al llegar hasta la puerta, hizo uso de toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie. Se levantó, pero su cuerpo colgaba. Sus brazos estaban flácidos, y sus piernas temblorosas. Cerró los ojos, y acomodó las manos en posición.

_Una vez más. Por favor, solo una vez más._

_Toda la fuerza que te quede… úsala una vez más._

—Hanabi…

Fue como si su hermana le hubiese estado hablando. Como si le estuviera enviándole mensajes con la mente, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte. Apretó los dientes, y contuvo las ganas de llorar. Soltó un quejido y se puso en posición.

—No te preocupes, Hanabi… solo una vez más.

Se preparó. Cerró los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para reunir su fuerza.

_No siento dolor. No estoy cansada. No tengo hambre. El cuerpo no me duele, y la cabeza tampoco. _

— ¡Hakke Kusho!

La puerta salió volando, pero su cuerpo no resistió más. Se derrumbó al piso, y cayó en cuatro patas. Se negó a desplomarse sobre el piso, porque si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de levantarse otra vez.

Entonces gateó. Gateó, y se adentró en un pasillo. No había nadie cerca, así que gateó y gateó hasta alejarse lo suficiente. Entonces de repente salió de una especie de cueva, y el bosque la rodeó. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, y caminó, con sus pisadas sonando por el césped por el que caminaba. Se alejó todo lo que pudo, y caminó y caminó, pero no podía ver la ciudad. Entonces se desplomó. No pudo más. Cayó al piso, respirando pesado y con la frente roja.

No podía ser débil ahora.

Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez… podría descansar un momento.

Y así, con ese pensamiento, ella cayó desmayada.

* * *

Los Akatsuki y los hombres de los diferentes clanes lucharon entre ellos. Las batallas eran arduas y duras. Varios hombres murieron. Los Akatsukis eran fuertes, y atacaban por diferentes partes de la ciudad. Varios hombres cayeron, pero lograron hacer caer a Kisame. La gente aterrada, corría. Los hombres del clan Senju miraron al cuerpo muerto de Kisame, pero a la misma vez miraron hacia atrás.

Muchos más hombres de su clan yacían muertos sin vida.

Una muerte a cambio de muchas.

No podían seguir así. Si por cada Akatsuki tendrían que pagar con muchas vidas, Konoha se terminaría antes de lo previsto.

* * *

Shion entró a la celda vacía de Hinata. Cuando vio las cadenas tiradas en el piso, tiró la mísera porción de comida que traía en las manos. Por un momento se quedó boquiabierta. Pero de repente se echó a reír como si algo le hiciese verdadera gracia.

Hinata había escapado, y era sumamente gracioso.

—Cómo amo hacer esto—escuchó una voz femenina tras de ella.

Shion se dio la vuelta entre carcajadas para encontrarse con Konan. Ella mantenía un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro, pero sus ojos centelleaban en cierta diversión.

—La has liberado.

Shion solo siguió riendo. Había perdido percepción de todo. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Ya no estaba segura de quien era Shion.

—Ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Pero ahora que has enloquecido y nos has traicionado, no nos sirves más. Íbamos a deshacernos de ti de todas formas.

La mirada de Konan se entrecerró y un brillo maligno se hizo presente en su mirada. Alzó la mano lentamente hacia Shion, como un gesto inofensivo.

Las personas tienen diferentes reacciones antes de morir, pero sin duda ninguna como la de Shion.

Reír.

Es mejor reír que llorar.

—Qué lástima.

La muerte para Shion llegó segundos después.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! No tengo mucho que decir.

¡Malditos examenes que me bloquean!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	37. Cap 36: Esperanza y dolor

Bien, matadme ahora.

**Chelsea: **¡Por fin! *coge una sierra eléctrica*

¡No! ¡Tú no!

**Chelsea: **Ah. :(

¡Muy buenas gente! Se preguntarán "Maria, ¿Por qué eres tan holgazana y no has subido capítulo en ¡TRES SEMANAS!?" Please don't kill me. He estado bajo mucha presión ultimamente, y he tenido un bloqueo tan horrible que casi no me salen las palabras. Y logro subir en Wattpad y aquí no porque simple: la historia en Wattpad la tengo bastante adelantada en Word, así que no me preocupo por la inspiración. Pero este fic me hace suspirar, ¿Y cual es la razón de todo eso?

Pues porque nos estamos acercando al final.

¡LOS FINALES NO SE ME DAN FÁCIL, CARAJO!

Ok, ya me calmo... me calmo... ¡Me calmo!

**Chelsea: **Discúlpenla. Está en sus dias.

¡No es cierto! Ya se me terminó este mes... ehm... ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?! ¡Ahhh!

Y creanme, a veces de tanta presión, he pensado en dejar abandonado el fic, o pausarlo hasta Junio. Pero les hice una promesa. Les prometí que no dejaría abandonado este fic, y eso es lo que no voy a hacer. Voy a seguir este fic. Puede que a veces me tarde hasta tres semanas, pero no lo dejaré abandonado.

Entonces, se preguntarán, ¿Cuántos capítulos le quedan a este fic? Pues... este fic llegará mas o menos hasta el capítulo 41 o 42. Luego habrá un epilogo... y haré una lista enorme de agradecimientos con todos los que me han dejado review alguna vez. Si, sé que este fic tiene más de 300 reviews -¡300! ¡Cuando ví ese número salté por toda mi habitación! ¡Millones de gracias! -pero aún así, me tomaré ese trabajo. Ustedes se lo merecen.

**Chelsea: **Ejem... ¿Puedes dejar de hablar? Deja que lean, por favor.

¡Ah sí! ¡Sin más que decir, aqui los dejo con el capitulo!

Los personajes le pertenecen por allá a un ser humano en Japón.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 36**

**Esperanza y dolor**

**.**

**.**

El caos comenzó a reinar en las calles. La policía, desesperada, intentaba combatir a aquellos misteriosos criminales. Algunos tenían aspectos bastante raros para ellos. Otros, como Sasori y Deidara, no fueron difíciles de reconocer. Fue entonces cuando la cifra de muertos comenzó a subir.

Minato en especial, tenía una misión. Cuando supo que Obito estaba vivo, miles de cosas vinieron a su mente, y pensó entonces que sin duda las relaciones entre la gente son bastante extrañas. Un día alguien puede ser tu mejor amigo, y al día siguiente ser la persona que intentó asesinarte, la persona que te separó de tu hijo por diecisiete años y la persona que acabó con la paz del pueblo que les enseñó todo lo que sabían. Y cuando viera a Obito, no sabría qué hacer. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer, pero no era exactamente lo que quería. Todo sería mejor si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Si fueran amigos como antes. Pero la muerte de Rin lo había quebrado todo.

Y todo porque Kakashi había cometido un error.

Ahora, su hijo tenía buenos amigos, y esperaba que no terminara odiándose con alguno de ellos en el futuro. También esperaba que el futuro fuera diferente, y que una vez que derrotaran a Akatsuki, este grupo no regresara jamás. Que la paz por fin reinara en Konoha, pero ahora que habían despertado el chakra, eso jamás pasaría. Pero era la única alternativa que tenían.

El chakra podría ser su destrucción, pero también podría ser su salvación.

* * *

Jiraiya se detuvo a las afueras de Konoha. Había llegado a un sitio desolado, rodeado de ruinas. Aquel lugar había quedado en ese estado desde la tragedia de Kurama original, y nunca había sido reparado. Sentía un chakra extraño allí. No era el de Hinata, pero sabía que tenía cuentas pendientes con aquella persona.

Después de todo, rescatar a Hinata no era su única misión.

—Es triste ver en lo que las personas se convierten, ¿No lo cree, Jiraiya-sama?

A pesar de que le había dado sus enseñanzas y su cariño a aquel muchacho como si se tratase de su propio hijo, ya no era la misma persona. El hombre frente a él estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Dispuesto a asesinarlo a cambio de destruir Konoha y a los clanes. Todo por seguir a Obito y sus enseñanzas, de que con la venganza, el mundo sería algo mejor.

—Debo ser agradecido. No podría agradecerte lo suficiente. El chakra es una gran ayuda. Hará mi trabajo más fácil.

—Eres Yahiko. Debes ser él.

—No lo soy. Mi nombre es Pain.

—Puedes decir que te llamas Pain, pero ese rostro… no lo olvidaría en años—dijo Jiraiya, con una mirada determinada. Sabía que Pain podía matarlo, pero a pesar de eso no tenía miedo. No tenía miedo porque si su destino era morir a manos de su aprendiz, lo aceptaría. Pero no lo permitiría.

No dejaría que reinara bajo un concepto erróneo.

Antes lo sacaría de su error.

Pain no cambió la expresión de su rostro. Era neutra, sin emoción.

—Eres valiente, Jiraiya. Enfrentarte a tu asesino con tal valentía no lo hace cualquier persona. Sin duda siempre has sido una persona excepcional.

Era triste. Jiraiya se preguntó qué fue lo que hizo mal. Siempre quiso a Nagato, a Yahiko y a Konan como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero era claro que en algo había fallado. Fuese lo que fuese, se culpaba. Por algo que hizo… los tres se habían desviado del camino.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Yahiko?

Éste no se inmutó, pero se pudo notar un atisbo de rabia en su mirada. De una de sus mangas, sacó un tubo metálico y lo lanzó hacia Jiraiya. Él lo esquivó con agilidad, y lo supo. Por más que Pain quisiera, jamás podría eliminar su pasado. Antes, él era una persona buena, y eso no podría borrarse.

—Entonces… estás dispuesto a matar al hombre que tantas cosas hizo por ti—Jiraiya suspiró—. No logro entender… por qué me obligas a hacer esto. Por qué quieres que peleemos a muerte… no logro entenderlo.

—Eres libre de matarme. Pero dudo que lo logres.

Jiraiya se quedó estático. No sabía qué hacer. No podía matarlo. Simplemente no podía. Pero Konoha estaba en riesgo, y si tenía que matar a aquel chico… lo haría. Entonces se puso en posición de batalla, y Pain alzó una ceja.

—Entonces… has sido tan testarudo como para enfrentarme—dijo Pain—. No puedo ir contra tus deseos… maestro.

Como si se tratase de una ráfaga, Pain se acercó al viejo hombre de un solo tramo. Jiraiya retrocedió, dando varios saltos hacia atrás, pero fue entonces cuando Pain sacó un tubo de metal de una de sus mangas. Jiraiya lo observó, preguntándose si acaso tendría una ferretería dentro de ese traje.

—No podrás matarme con un viejo tubo oxidado, ¡Yahiko! —dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo audazmente. Después de todo, él era un sannin, y no sería vencido tan fácilmente.

Pain no se inmutó, pero en el fondo, estaba cansado de que le llamaran Yahiko. Yahiko era un muchacho ingenuo que solo creía en el futuro y en el destino. En los finales. Pero eso había quedado atrás, y por eso había nacido Pain. Solo Pain podría mostrarle a Konoha lo que era un real final verdadero.

Pain se acercó nuevamente a Jiraiya con velocidad, con la intención de enterrarle un tubo directamente en el corazón, pero Jiraiya lo esquivó. Comenzaron a pelear con agilidad, sin embargo, ambos esquivaban los golpes del otro. Sin duda, eran maestro y aprendiz, y es entonces cuando Jiraiya desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Pain no estaba sorprendido. Llevó su mano hacia atrás, y atajó el puño.

—Así que has aprovechado el uso del chakra… yo también.

De repente Jiraiya fue golpeado por detrás, lo cual le hizo caer al suelo. Se quedó estático y adolorido. Pero si Pain estaba enfrente suyo… entonces… ¿Akatsuki lo había encontrado?

¿Pero por qué no había sentido ningún chakra venir tras de él?

* * *

A Kakashi le pareció una buena idea recorrer las afueras de Konoha. Así que allí se encontraba, saltando entre las diferentes ramas, buscando un indicio del chakra de Hinata. De repente sintió algo, y paró su carrera. Frenó en seco y cayó de pie en la tierra. Caminó unos pasos. Estaba seguro de haber sentido algo en ese lugar. Caminó unos cuantos metros, hasta que se encontró con un extraño lugar.

Una cueva.

Parecía una cueva normal, pero no lo era. Había algo inusual allí. Un chakra se desvanecía. Al instante se asustó, y corrió al interior. Al adentrarse en la cueva, el lugar dejó de ser salvaje y los estrechos pasadizos se convirtieron en largos pasillos. Corrió y corrió, pero de repente frenó en seco. Alguien se dirigía hacia él. Se detuvo detrás de una pared, y probó con disminuir su chakra para que no lo detectaran, tal como Hiashi les había enseñado. Sintió unos pasos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba seguro que Hinata estaba cerca. Si provocaba un enfrentamiento, las cosas se pondrían peores.

Los pasos se detuvieron de repente. Tragó grueso. Si lo encontraban, las cosas se complicarían. Estaba casi seguro que era un Akatsuki el que estaba allí, a menos que contaran con otros hombres a su lado. Y aunque era cierto que debían enfrentar a Akatsuki, Kakashi consideró que lo mejor era encontrar a Hinata primero. Si lograba hacerlo y la ponía a salvo, las cosas serían un poco menos complicadas. En cambio, si se enfrentaba a ellos mientras tenían a Hinata en su poder, ellos podrían hacerle daño como amenaza. Seguiría su plan de acción, y rogó porque los demás que se encontraban en la misma lucha fueran igual de inteligentes. Luego los pasos retomaron su rumbo hasta desaparecer.

Respiró aliviado, y siguió con su camino, viendo a Konan desaparecer por un pasillo. Se sintió aliviado, porque al parecer Akatsuki no sabía detectar el chakra.

Siguió caminando, hasta ver algo extraño a unos metros. Era una puerta de reja. Estaba abierta. Se acercó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, entonces escuchó unas risas estrépitas y se detuvo. Retrocedió rápidamente y se escondió en una esquina. Entrecerró la mirada e intentó reconocer esa risa, pero no tuvo éxito, hasta que escuchó otra voz.

El aire se le estancó en el pecho.

Era Shion.

Y estaba con Konan.

Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Se preocupó por Shion, y estuvo a punto de correr para salvarla, pero se detuvo al oír ciertas palabras de Konan que le aclararon todo.

Shion había estado trabajando para ellos.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

De repente, se oyó un fuerte estruendo y la risa cesó. Escuchó a Konan decir algo, pero no logró entenderle. Esperó el momento preciso, y luego escuchó los pasos de Konan desaparecer por el pasillo.

Se apresuró con rapidez. Corrió hasta el lugar, y llegó a la puerta de reja. En el interior, se encontró con la peor aberración que pudo haber encontrado. Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que habría muertes… pero sin duda nunca estaría preparado para ver la primera.

Shion estaba descuartizada.

Sus partes estaban tiradas en el suelo. El rostro de Shion, ya carente de vida, mantenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. La escena era aterradora, y Kakashi solo pudo mirar la escena, aterrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shion había terminado de esta manera? Era cierto que últimamente, muchos estudiantes habían empezado a odiarla, pero en su mente pensó que ella no había hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para merecer la muerte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lamentándose por lo sucedido. Pudo haberla defendido. Pudo haber corrido hacia Konan, y detener la muerte de Shion, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Se sentía un maestro pésimo. Si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Batió la cabeza, y miró alrededor. Había unos grilletes en las paredes, lo que indicaba que alguien permanecía prisionero allí. ¿Era Shion? ¿O era Hinata? No… había sentido la presencia de Hinata, o algo le decía que Hinata había estado allí. Era su intuición. Después de todo, ella había sido secuestrada por Akatsuki. Tragó grueso y en el fondo rogó que Hinata aún estuviera viva. Si Shion había tenido aquel final tan cruel, Hinata también. Aún seguía sin entender el por qué Shion estaba allí. Ella no estaba relacionada con Akatsuki. ¿Y por qué reía antes de morir?

Tenía que seguir buscando a Hinata. Pero… tenía que llevarle los restos de Shion a su madre. Quien sabe qué cosas malas haría Shion en vida, pero… él no sería quien la castigara.

No dejaría sus restos ahí.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó y esperó, hasta que alguien contestó al otro lado.

—Ven rápido—le habló—. Encontré algo aterrador.

* * *

Kakashi se quedó parado en frente de la cueva después de haber tapado el cuerpo de Shion con una manta. Cuando dos personas aparecieron frente a él, maldijo en sus adentros. Entrecerró la mirada hacia Naruto. Miró a Minato, el cual se encogió de hombros. Le había pedido a Minato que no trajera a Naruto con él. Si a Hinata le había pasado algo, él sería el primero en desesperarse.

—Minato…

—No me culpes. Naruto me escuchó hablando por teléfono. Y ya sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con Akatsuki, y mucho más con Hinata, le concierne a él.

Kakashi miró a Naruto de reojo, el cual no se veía para nada alterado. Se sorprendió. Lo único que había en el rostro de Naruto era una especie de decisión increíble. Pensó que Naruto estaría alterado. Que sacaría conclusiones antes de tiempo, porque era claro que eso era lo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Durante las últimas tres semanas, él era el que más angustiado había estado. Pero ahora había decisión pura en su rostro, como si el miedo no existiera.

No.

Si existía el miedo, pero por fin Naruto había comprendido que la desesperación no llevaba a ningún lado.

—Sakura-chan y mamá se encontraron con Sasori—dijo Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Hiashi y la vieja Tsunade siguen buscando a Hinata, mientras que Sasuke y Neji le siguen la pista a Deidara. Kisame está muerto, y no sabemos nada de ero-sennin.

—Naruto…

—No me desesperaré. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, voy a esperar hasta que me lo digas-ttebayo.

Kakashi entrecerró la mirada.

— ¿Crees que te llamé para decirte que encontré el cadáver de Hinata? —la mirada de Naruto tembló. Se estaba esforzando mucho por ser fuerte—. No es así. No es Hinata, pero… encontré un cadáver de alguien que conoces.

Algo en el interior de Naruto respiró con alivio, pero se tensó rápidamente.

— ¿Quién…?

Kakashi empezó a caminar. Padre e hijo se miraron entre ellos, e interpretaron eso como una señal para seguirlo. Empezaron a caminar tras el maestro, observando el lugar que los rodeaba.

—Tengan cuidado, Konan está cerca.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda. Naruto solo vio algo cubierto con una manta negra, vaya a saber de dónde había salido. No era Hinata… pero entonces…

— ¿Quién es…?

Kakashi tragó grueso.

—Shion.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

La chica que tanto les hizo daño a todos.

La chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

La chica que drogó a Sasuke y a Hinata, y que lo alejó de sus amigos.

Shion.

Se… se lo merecía.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué… Por qué Shion está aquí? ¿Muerta? —preguntó, algo en shock—. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Kakashi alzó una ceja hacia su alumno, mientras Minato observaba la escena con perturbación. ¿Por qué Naruto no se veía tan perturbado con la muerte de Shion?

¿Acaso…?

—Konan la mató hace unos instantes. La descuartizó. Y Shion se estaba riendo… justo antes de morir.

— ¿Riendo…? —preguntó Minato, atontado por lo que escuchaba.

—Debemos llevarle los restos a su madre. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella.

Naruto asintió, aunque en el fondo agradeció que el lío con Shion hubiese terminado. No estaba feliz, porque a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no le deseaba la muerte a Shion. A pesar de todo, ella también se merecía ser feliz. Tal vez ella hubiera podido encontrar a un hombre que la valorara y que la amara, y toda su vida habría mejorado. Sin embargo, no se culpaba de su muerte. Él no era culpable de las malas decisiones de ella.

— ¿Qué sabes de Hinata? —preguntó Minato.

—Sospecho que estaba encadenada aquí—Naruto tragó grueso al ver los grilletes que Kakashi señalaba. ¿Ella había estado encadenada… ahí? —. Pero se ha ido. Sospecho que escapó. Las cerraduras fueron abiertas a la fuerza.

Naruto llevó sus ojos rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿Escapó?

Hinata seguía con vida. Y si estaba lejos de Akatsuki, mucho mejor.

—Es una sospecha.

—Pero… Akatsuki pudo habérsela llevado a otro lugar. Pudieron abrir las cerraduras a la fuerza por algún afán.

El corazón de Naruto se arrugó.

—Puede ser. Pero ojalá… ella no esté muy lejos… sea donde sea que esté. En todo caso, la buscaremos por los alrededores. Puede que esté cerca.

—Pero… no logro sentir su chakra…—murmuró Naruto.

—Roguemos… roguemos que siga con vida.

Y el corazón de Naruto pareció detenerse en el acto. Sin embargo, se convenció a sí mismo. Hinata ya no era la misma chica débil e indefensa que era cuando lo conoció. Ahora ella era diferente. Y si había logrado huir de Akatsuki y había soportado todo este tiempo… entonces ella podría aguantar un poco más.

—Lo está. Estoy seguro.

* * *

Jiraiya se quedó estático. ¿Quién era ese hombre frente a él? Tenía entendido de que solo había un Pain. No seis. ¿Qué estaba mal con su visión? Retrocedió unos pasos mientras todos lo observaban. Había seis Pain. Solo que tenían peinados diferentes, complexiones diferentes… pero todos eran el mismo.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede…? —retrocedió Jiraiya asustado —¿Por… Por qué…?

—Pareces confundido—dijo uno de los Pain, el cual tenía cabello largo—. Y estás algo pálido.

Pain se acercó.

— Yahiko ya no existe. Y tus investigaciones no fueron completamente acertadas.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A qué se refería con que Yahiko ya no existe?

—N-No lo entiendo…—murmuró Jiraiya atónito—. Pero si estás frente a mí… multiplicado por seis…

Varios de los Pain se miraron entre ellos.

—No somos lo que crees. Yahiko ya no existe, pero en cambio…

Entonces los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron desmesuradamente. No. No podía ser cierto. Era tonto. ¿Pero qué estupidez habían hecho? Habían activado el chakra con la esperanza de que Akatsuki no supiera usarlo, pero al parecer no todos eran inexpertos en el tema. Habían cometido un error. Y si Yahiko ya no existe, y tienen noticias de Konan… entonces…

Solo quedaba una persona de la que no habían tenido movimiento aún.

— ¿Na-Nagato…?

Era imposible. Las personas frente a él no se parecían en nada a Nagato. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable, pero nada tenía sentido. Tragó grueso. Ahora mismo era superado en número.

Estaba en problemas.

—Basta de charlas…

Jiraiya retrocedió lentamente mientras los Pain se acercaban a él.

—Nagato… esto está mal.

—Soy Pain.

— ¿Podemos callarlo de una vez? —dijo uno de los Pain. El principal asintió.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia él. Jiraiya comenzó a esquivar los golpes, y con las pocas técnicas que había logrado aprender, se deslizó fácilmente entre los diferentes Pain. Uno se abalanzó hacia él para golpearlo, pero Jiraiya fue más rápido y lo esquivó, insertándole un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó lejos. El cuerpo de aquel Pain se estrelló con las ruinas, provocando que un sonido estruendoso saliera volando y que partes de concreto salieran volando.

Jiraiya sonrió. Podía ser viejo, pero aún era fuerte y habilidoso.

Los demás Pain sacaron varillas de sus trajes. Se abalanzaron hacia él, pero Jiraiya los esquivó uno por uno, golpeándolos, mandando a algunos lejos. Sin embargo, rápidamente regresaban. Entonces empezó a golpearlos con fuerza en puntos críticos para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Pareció funcionar, pero rápidamente se volvieron a levantar.

La pelea volvió a comenzar. Todos se abalanzaron contra él otra vez, pero Jiraiya era demasiado habilidoso para ellos. El Pain principal solo miraba a sus copias pelear, con un gesto de neutralidad. No sentía remordimiento. Tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer. No le importaba lo que Jiraiya hubiese hecho por él en el pasado, solo era una piedra en el zapato que tenía que quitarse.

—Sin duda no has perdido tu habilidad—dijo mientras Jiraiya se defendía incansablemente. El viejo sannin gruñó. ¿Por qué aquel Pain se veía tan tranquilo?

La batalla continuó durante largos instantes, y Jiraiya comenzó a preocuparse. Sin duda Pain estaba jugando con él.

Las energías se le estaban acabando.

Poco a poco fue acabando con cada uno de los diferentes Pain frente a él. Cuando cinco cuerpos quedaron tirados en el suelo, Jiraiya exhaló exhausto. Sin duda estaba fuera de forma. Creyó que por fin estaría a salvo. Creyó que todo estaría bien.

Entonces levantó la vista, y no vio a Pain. Vio a Nagato frente a él.

— ¿Na… ga… to?

De repente sintió como algo le atravesó el abdomen, y un escupitajo de sangre salió de su boca. Jiraiya se volteó dificultosamente para ver a Pain detrás de él, enterrándole una varilla de metal en el abdomen. Su interior se retorció, y una segunda varilla lo hirió.

Su vista se volvió borrosa.

Sintió varias punzadas más, pero poco a poco dejó de ser consciente de todo. Todo era borroso. Todo era extraño. De repente apareció una imagen frente a él. Un recuerdo que no supo en el momento del por qué, apareció frente a él.

Vio a Minato frente a él, ambos se encontraban tomando en un bar. Minato le contaba lo feliz que estaba cuando Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada. En ese entonces, Jiraiya solo había sonreído de medio lado, y bromeó diciendo que aquel bebé iba a ser mejor que su padre. Que se convertiría en el chico de la profecía. Minato solo había reído.

Entonces pasó la primera tragedia de Kurama. Muchas personas murieron, y Minato y Kushina desaparecieron del mapa. Entonces fue cuando tuvo que cuidar de Naruto. Aprendió muchas cosas del muchacho, cosas como que era de esas personas que cuidaba a los suyos. Era de esas personas que les daba un valor verdadero a una promesa. De esas personas con un aura tan brillante que podía hacer alegre el día de una persona en un santiamén. De esas personas que no se dejaban dominar por aquellas cosas que intentaban oprimirlos, que luchaba contra la opresión. Que luchaba. Que no se rendía. Naruto era un ser humano, y a la misma vez era débil. Pero le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, o al menos, todo lo que había podido. Y también, había aprendido varias cosas importantes que él le había enseñado con sus acciones.

Naruto sería grande en un futuro.

Jiraiya no supo lo que era, pero sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo. No lo sabía. Solo podía sentir como las estacas se enterraban en su cuerpo, como un dolor increíble se formaba en su brazo y en como ya no podía sentir los dedos.

El mundo se hacía borroso ante él.

—Lo siento… maestro—escuchó la voz neutral de Nagato.

Entonces Jiraiya no supo distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía nunca más.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía dónde estaba. No recordaba los últimos instantes antes de que la oscuridad invadiera. Intentó mover los dedos, pero no lo logró. Sacudió la cabeza a un lado, lentamente. Poco a poco fue consciente. Su cabeza estaba acomodada en una cómoda almohada, y su cuerpo, adolorido, estaba en un suave colchón, que se sentía como un bálsamo para su cansancio.

Escuchó unas voces lejanas, y algo en su interior se alivió. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Acaso no había estado a punto de morir? Estaba a salvo. Estaba lejos del peligro. Estaba lejos de aquellas personas que solo querían hacerle daño.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y vio la figura distorsionada de una mujer frente a ella. No la reconoció. Su vista aún estaba borrosa, y no podía ver con claridad.

—Está despertando… —escuchó a lo lejos.

Poco a poco su vista se aclaró. Observó a los lados con aturdimiento. No reconocía el lugar en donde estaba.

—Estuvimos cerca. Parece que hay un gran caos en Konoha—dijo una voz desconocida al fondo—. Sin duda alejarnos lo mayor posible fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado.

Vio a una joven rubia frente a ella, con coletas puntiagudas a los lados de su cabeza. ¿Quién era ella? Nunca la había visto en su vida. La joven se sentó al borde de la cama, y le puso una mano en la frente, mirándola con una expresión perturbada en su rostro.

— ¿Q-Quién…? —intentó hablar.

—No hables. Estás a salvo. Por ahora.

Un muchacho se acercó a la figura femenina, cruzado de brazos. Lo detalló. Se veía completamente serio, y tenía un tatuaje muy peculiar.

—Gaara—dijo la extraña mujer— ¿Sigues pensando que puede ser nuestra enemiga?

El pelirrojo negó.

—Yo diría que fue atrapada por quienes sean que estén atacando Konoha—dijo otra voz masculina al fondo. Un joven de cabellos castaños y extrañas marcas pintadas en las mejillas apareció en su visión.

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban vendados, además sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Sus ojos aún se sentían pesados, pero no quería volverse a dormir.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró musitar:

— ¿Quiénes… Quiénes son? —preguntó con voz rasposa y cansada—¿En… en dónde?

—Mi nombre es Temari. Estás a salvo. Estamos algo lejos de Konoha, así que aquí no nos encontrarán—explicó la muchacha— ¿La gente que está provocando el caos en Konoha te mantuvo prisionera o algo así? Tus muñecas y tus tobillos están lastimados, como si hubieras estado encadenada por semanas.

—Es Akatsuki—dijo Gaara—estoy seguro que son ellos.

—No podemos estar seguros de eso.

—No, yo creo que Gaara tiene razón.

Temari suspiró. Como siempre, Kankuro solía seguir las corazonadas de Gaara, aunque a decir verdad, éstas rara vez se equivocaban.

—Pareces ser una Hyuuga—dijo Temari, observándola—. Huiremos a Suna.

Hinata intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado cansada. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, y se cerraron nuevamente. Intentó luchar para permanecer despierta, pero era inútil. Su cansancio no le permitía estar consciente.

Si huía… cuando regresara…

Existiría la posibilidad de no volver a aquellos que amaba.

_Naruto…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Continuará...**

:) :) :) :) :) :) Odiadme :) :) :) :) :) :)

¡Creanme, esto me dolió mas a mi que a ustedes! *se larga a llorar en un rincón*

**Chelsea: **Maria, ¡Contrólate! *le da cachetadas* ¡Con-tró-la-te!

Si, que gran forma de pedir control *se soba la mejilla adolorida*

Se viene lo feo :(

¡NO ME MATEN! ¡ES QUE UN FIC SIN DOLOR NO ES DIVERTIDO Y AHHHHH!

Ok, tengo que calmarme.

No habrá mucho NaruHina en unos cuantos capitulos-pues porque están separados obviamente y porque Akatsuki está atacando-, pero habrá un poco. Siempre me aseguro de añadir un poco de dosis en cada capitulo, porque después de todo, este es un fic NaruHina. Y sobre el final, ya tengo más o menos la idea de como va a ser. Solo espero que no me maten por eso :( pero otros quedarán contentos con ello.

Si, estoy jugando con sus mentes, porque no saben de qué clase de final estoy hablando.

¡Si les gustó este capítulo, por favor dejen un review! Ya saben lo felices que me ponen.

Muchísimas gracias por más de 300 reviews, que creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerlo. Millones de gracias. Nunca pensé llegar a tener un fic con tantos reviews, y estoy muy feliz, gracias a que ustedes creyeron en este fic e hicieron ese sueño realidad. ¡Muchas gracias! Ustedes son mi motivación para seguir.

¡Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo, y nos leemos en la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	38. Cap 37: Los hermanos Sabaku No

Ya pueden odiarme, plz.

¡Nos leemos al final del capitulo!

Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen a mí. (Solo espera Kishimoto, encontraré la manera de que sean míos, ¡buajajajajaja!)

**Chelsea: **Ya decía yo que estaba loca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 37**

**Los hermanos Sabaku No**

**.**

**.**

Sakura era consciente de su situación. Sabía que se encontraba en desventaja en comparación a sus compañeros, pero aun así no le importó. Sabía que estaba en peligro. Pero simplemente no era capaz. No era capaz de esconderse hasta que los tiempos oscuros pasaran. Ella no era capaz de esconderse. Un enorme coraje crecía en su interior con la simple idea. Pero en momentos como éste, comenzaba a pensar que esconderse tal vez no hubiera sido una mala idea.

Su casa había sido destruida.

Akatsuki lo había hecho. Entonces se preguntó a sí misma si pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Si escondiéndose pudo haber logrado algo. La respuesta era negativa, pero ella había salido a luchar, y su casa había terminado destruida de todas formas. Kizashi y Mebuki estaban fuera de la casa, observando entre las lágrimas lo poco que había quedado de su hogar. Sakura también sintió una tristeza terrible, pero no se acercó a sus padres. Sabía que si lo hacía, ya no sería capaz de despegarse de ellos otra vez. Porque en medio de tanta incertidumbre, lo único que quería era ser envuelta en una nube de calor y seguridad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento. Esto era real. Se había quedado sin casa. La ciudad estaba hecha un caos, y ella podía morir en cualquier momento.

Mientras veía la imagen lejana de su madre y su padre consolándose el uno al otro, una mano se colocó en su hombro.

—Pueden quedarse con nosotros. Al menos hasta que puedan reconstruir su casa.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, y la miró directo a los ojos. Kushina la observó con sorpresa.

—No es momento de llorar, Kushina-san. Vamos a darles a esos malditos su merecido.

De todas maneras, lo único que le quedaba seguro era su vida. No tenía nada más que perder.

* * *

Sus párpados se sentían pesados. Escuchaba voces alrededor, voces que no conocía. También podía sentir el movimiento de un auto. No sabía en donde estaba, pero comenzó a asustarse. Sabía que no estaba en manos de Akatsuki, imaginarse a algún Akatsuki manejando un auto era gracioso. Pero estaba en manos de alguien. Por lo poco que podía recordar antes de desmayarse, sabía que eran personas con buenas intenciones. Eran personas que parecían querer ponerla a salvo, pero ella misma no podía permitirse eso ahora mismo. Tenía que luchar. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto. Tenían que encontrar a Obito, porque él era la cabeza de la operación, y si cortaban la cabeza, el cuerpo podría morir.

Luchó por abrir los ojos, pero nada funcionaba. Comenzó a desesperarse. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Abrió la boca e hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo, pero nada funcionó. Sentía que la estaban buscando, y la idea de que la estuviesen buscando en vano le revolvió el estómago.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, se sintió aliviada. Se encontró con un par de ojos castaños, mirándola con curiosidad. El joven con extrañas pinturas en la cara no dijo nada, pero Hinata no podía esperar a que él hablara.

—Konoha…

El muchacho sonrió.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Ya nos estamos alejando.

¿Alejándose? Su mente hizo clic por un segundo. Intentó levantarse por un segundo, pero todo su cuerpo se resintió. _¡No era momento para eso! ¡Necesitaba regresar!_

—Necesito… volver… den la vuelta…

El muchacho la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Eh, Temari. La joven ya despertó, y está diciendo cosas locas. Dice que quiere regresar a Konoha.

Gaara volteó la cabeza desde el asiento del copiloto, y miró a Hinata con una ceja alzada. Temari no quitó la vista del volante.

—Déjala que hable. De todas maneras no pienso dar la vuelta. Es peligroso.

Algo dentro de Hinata se resintió con fuerza. Casi no podía moverse, y esas personas no tenían la intención de dar vuelta atrás.

—Déjenme… tienen que dejarme… déjenme regresar…

Sus amigos debían estarla buscando. Naruto debía estarla buscando. ¿Cómo estaría su padre? ¡Y Neji! Neji debía estar volviéndose loco. Su primo siempre la había sobreprotegido demasiado, y no podía imaginarse a un Neji desesperado a tal punto. Se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo es que todo había pasado de ser un hermoso sueño a una horrible pesadilla? ¿Cómo podía ser esta la realidad?

Pero había algo que tenía claro. Ella no podía quedarse allí.

—Sigue diciendo incoherencias… ¿Crees que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza? —preguntó Kankuro completamente serio.

—Debe ser. Ella puede suplicar cuanto quiera, pero no la devolveré para que cometa un suicidio. Es obvio que esa gente la estaba buscando.

Hinata apretó los dientes. Ellos no entendían nada. Hizo un esfuerzo aún más fuerte por levantarse. Un esfuerzo por encima del dolor de su cuerpo, y con esfuerzo lo consiguió. Vio que ya no tenía puesta aquella yukata sucia y mugrienta, y entonces recordó que esa gente le había dado de comer cuando ella estaba medio inconsciente. Había estado lo suficientemente lúcida para recibir comida. Y sobre su ropa, ahora tenía puesto un pantalón marrón y una camiseta azul, bastante simples, pero agradecía no estar usando esa yukata por más tiempo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te levantes! —la regañó Kankuro.

—Tengo que regresar—levantó la vista y miró hacia el espejo delantero, buscando hacer contacto visual con Temari. Gaara solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión—. Da la vuelta.

—Yo creo que no. Te encontramos en condiciones muy malas, era obvio que necesitabas atención. También es obvio que Konoha no es un lugar seguro.

— ¡Dije que des la vuelta! —gritó Hinata, desesperándose. Gaara miró a Hinata a los ojos, y sintió aquella determinación tan conocida en los Hyuuga. Por eso, eran uno de los clanes más conocidos de Konoha.

Temari frenó bruscamente, haciendo huella en el piso con las llantas. Apretó el volante con los puños. Nadie le hablaba así. ¿Quién se creía? Tras de que había decidido ayudarla, se creía demasiado. Ella no era nadie para darle órdenes. ¡Le había salvado la vida, y ella solo quería volver al lugar del que había salido tan malherida! ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio querría algo así?

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! —la señaló como un dedo —¡Te salvamos la vida, así que deberías estar agradecida con nosotros!

Hinata apretó los puños sobre su regazo mientras Gaara la miraba en silencio. ¿Qué no estaba agradecida? Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero todas las personas a las que amaba seguían en Konoha. No es como si tuvieran opción de escapar. Ellos habían decidido arriesgar sus vidas por el lugar que los vio nacer y crecer. Si algo les pasaba… preferiría morir junto a ellos. Si solo ella sobrevivía, estaría muerta en vida. Ella daría hasta el último suspiro para eliminar aquello que perturbaba su felicidad.

Temari aflojó el gesto, algo apenada.

— ¿Tu familia está allí? No podemos regresar de todas formas. Es peligroso. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar para que salgan de allí con vida.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gaara la interrumpió.

—Da la vuelta.

— ¡Pero Gaara…! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es peligroso!

—No tendrá sentido si salvamos su vida… —miró a Hinata fijamente—pero no salvamos su corazón.

Kankuro solo veía la situación como si se tratase de un juego de pin pong. Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente. ¿Gaara lo decía… por eso…?

—Da la vuelta, Temari.

Temari se sobó la frente. De repente todos se habían puesto contra ella. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo. No era bruta. A pesar de eso, seguía pareciéndole una tontería. Exhaló con pesadez. ¿En serio lo harían? Ya se habían alejado bastante de Konoha. Regresar les tomaría unas horas, y pensar que gastarían gasolina solo para un suicidio le hizo doler la cabeza. Al parecer todo valía en momentos extremos como este, en los que lo único que quedaba era arriesgarlo todo por las razones de vivir.

— ¿Está bien eso? Arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por una desconocida—dijo Temari, mirando hacia el techo. Gaara y Kankuro asintieron desde sus lugares. Temari vio a Kankuro asentir en el espejo retrovisor, y suspiró. Hinata, por su parte, se conmovió en sobremanera. Tenían razón. Esas personas iban a arriesgarse por ella. Hinata había estado dispuesta a romper la puerta del auto y salir corriendo si no la dejaban salir, pero al parecer eso no sería necesario. Esas personas no serían una amenaza.

El auto se dio la vuelta, y regresó por el camino que había partido antes.

* * *

Neji sintió una corazonada positiva. Se detuvo en su sitio, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se detuviera. El Uchiha lo miró y alzó una ceja. Neji se permitió sonreír por un momento. Lo sentía. Sentía que Hinata estaba bien, que estaba viva. Y eso era lo menos que podía pedir ahora mismo.

— ¿Entonces sigue viva? — preguntó Sasuke, quien pareció captar lo que le sucedía a Neji sin ni siquiera preguntar. Neji asintió —. Entonces aún hay esperanza, al parecer.

Gran parte del día había pasado, y la noche se acercaba. Deidara había logrado escaparse, pero habían logrado malherirlo en una parte del camino. Entonces la noche llegó. Todos tuvieron que buscar refugio separados. Había oscurecido demasiado, y era peligroso exponerse, ya que Akatsuki podría emboscar a cualquiera. Sakura y Kushina encontraron un refugio, mientras Sakura batía alegremente una marioneta en señal de victoria. Todos encontraron un refugio, a excepción de Tsunade y Hiashi.

La primera víctima mortal había sido cobrada.

Tsunade lloraba sobre el cadáver de su amigo de la infancia. Los recuerdos pasaban frente a ella de manera fugaz. Hiashi solo estaba parado a un lado sin hacer nada. Él en realidad no sentía mucho. Sentía pena por Tsunade, pero nunca había conocido demasiado a Jiraiya, así que no podía lamentar su muerte. Lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el tiempo para poder pensar en su hija. Sabía que Hanabi estaría a salvo mientras permaneciera oculta, pero nadie parecía tener noticias de Hinata. Había intentado sentir su chakra durante todo el día, pero había sido inútil. Ni siquiera Minato parecía tener noticias.

_—Hinata… ¿En dónde estás?_

—Tenemos que encontrar a Obito. Esa debe ser nuestra prioridad—decía Minato mientras él, Naruto y Kakashi se ocultaban en una cueva. Naruto parecía ido. Minato lo miró por un momento antes de continuar hablando—. Si lo encontramos, los demás Akatsuki se debilitarán.

—Dices que si la cabeza muere… —vaciló Kakashi.

—El cuerpo morirá—asintió Minato.

—Pero… Obito era nuestro amigo… ¿De verdad tendremos que matarlo? No me gustaría tener que recurrir a ello. Pero… él no ha sido lo mismo desde lo ocurrido con Rin. Parece que… aún no puede perdonarme por lo que sucedió.

—Kakashi…—Minato lo miró con lástima. Él había estado ahí cuando Kakashi… por accidente—. Me gustaría decirte que no es tu culpa, viejo amigo. Pero sé que eso solo te haría sentir peor.

—Sé que soy culpable, pero después de tanto tiempo puedo vivir con ello.

—Pero al parecer Obito no puede.

Naruto alzó la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo me contarán? Ya saben… la historia de lo que ocurrió. ¿Y quién es Rin?

Kakashi y Minato se miraron. Minato miró a su amigo de manera inquisitiva, pero éste negó. Esa sería una historia para otro día. Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel suceso, y no estaba listo para contarle a su alumno sobre su pecado. Al menos aún no. Ahora no.

—Lo siento, Naruto—sonrió su padre—. Será para otro día.

Naruto suspiró. Estaba librando una batalla que le pertenecía a los adultos de esta generación. Hinata estaba desaparecida, y todos estaban en riesgo de morir. Solo quería entender un poco más. Algo le decía que la tal Rin era la gota que había desencadenado toda esta tragedia.

Y no estaba tan equivocado.

* * *

Obito se encontraba de rodillas en medio de un lugar oscuro, iluminado solo por antorchas. Algunas fotos se encontraban en las paredes de ladrillo. Fotos de una niña, fotos viejas, fotos del pasado. En algunas fotos, estaba él junto con aquella niña. Se veían felices y sonrientes, eran buenos tiempos. Era aquella época en la que solía tener un corazón. Pero todo había cambiado. Todo se había vuelto más oscuro y sombrío. Todo se había convertido en un desastre. Su corazón se había pulverizado en el momento que la vio agonizar. Y todo era culpa de ellos. Si nunca la hubieran secuestrado… si Kakashi y Minato nunca hubieran aparecido… y si Kakashi no hubiera cometido aquel error tan garrafal… Rin estaría a su lado.

Era culpa de ellos.

No podían quejarse ahora. Konoha sería destruida una vez más. Robaría los secretos de los clanes, vengaría la memoria de Rin, y esta vez se aseguraría de que el pueblo no pudiera volverse a levantar.

Obito miró sus manos, y la determinación apareció en su rostro. Iba a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, sin importarle quienes tuvieran que morir para ello.

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto. Tsunade estaba entumecida. Había pasado toda la noche sobre el cuerpo de Jiraiya. Sus lágrimas habían parado en algún momento de la noche. Pero algo era claro. Esto no iba a quedarse así. Ellos sabrían quién era Tsunade.

Hiashi, por su parte, no parecía cansado de haber pasado toda la noche allí. Su mente no se permitía estar cansado. Sabía que no podría bajar la guardia hasta el momento en el que su hija apareciera y Akatsuki fuese derrotado. Cuando eso hubiera pasado, entonces se permitiría descansar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, unos pies pisaron fuerte sobre la tierra. Una puerta de auto se cerró con fuerza, seguido de otras tres. Un suspiro se oyó en el aire. Temari seguía creyendo que esto era una mala idea, pero ya no tenían gasolina suficiente para volver a marcharse. Lo único que podrían hacer es enfrentar la amenaza. Pero lo único que pudo hacer Hinata al ver alrededor fue abrir la boca llena de sorpresa. Se tapó la boca abierta con las manos, y sus ojos se humedecieron debido a las lágrimas. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Era un sitio lleno de ruinas, edificios caídos y destrucción.

Konoha era un montón de escombros, o al menos eso era lo único que se podía ver en el horizonte.

De inmediato por su mente corrió la preocupación. ¿Su familia estaría bien? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Y si había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si todos los esfuerzos por detener a Akatsuki habían sido en vano? ¿Y si todos estaban muertos? ¿Y si lo único que quedaba por ver era un montón de lápidas? Su mente se aterrorizó ante la idea, pero no permitió el pensamiento por mucho tiempo. Debía tener fe. Ellos no eran ciudadanos comunes. Tenían experiencia, algo los hacía diferente a los demás. Podrían ocultarse. Podrían defenderse si llegaba la oportunidad. No todos podían estar muertos. Aún no. Podía ser que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde… pero también podía ser que aún tuviera una oportunidad. Era en lo único que podía confiar por el momento.

Gaara, por su parte, tenía sus propios motivos para permanecer allí. Quería averiguarlo. Quería averiguar por qué el chakra había sido despertado. Sabía que solo los cuatro clanes de Konoha podrían haberlo hecho. Encontraría la respuesta. Porque si los cuatro clanes habían tenido que recurrir a despertar el chakra, la amenaza era más grande de lo que parecía. Y la destrucción que había frente a sus ojos solo confirmaba más sus teorías. Temari y Kankuro también se encontraban sorprendidos ante lo que veían sus ojos, sin embargo Temari se centró rápidamente. Mientras Kankuro pensaba acerca de qué había pasado allí, Temari ya se había comenzado a preparar mentalmente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? —preguntó Temari, resignada.

Hinata los miró y torció la boca. No quería involucrarlos, pero tampoco podría haber permitido que se la llevaran a Suna.

—No tienen que involucrarse —dijo—. Es peligroso. Pueden buscar algún lugar en el cual refugiarse.

Temari se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto y la abrió.

—Hay una razón por la que vinimos a Konoha. Cierta persona iba a ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento—Temari estiró los brazos, y Hinata se sorprendió al verla sacar un gran abanico. Temari puso la punta del abanico con fuerza sobre la tierra, lo cual provocó un estruendo—. Y ya que estamos aquí…

Kankuro alzó una ceja.

—Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con esto.

—No lo estaba. Pero lo pensé mejor, y podríamos tomar esto como parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Ya encontraremos a Chiyo y a Baki después.

—Eso si siguen vivos.

— ¿Entonces? —interrumpió Gaara, mirando a Hinata fijamente —. Dinos qué hacer.

— ¿Qué? —Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida. Se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan ruda antes, pero no pensó en ningún momento en aprovecharse de ellos. En realidad no quería arriesgar más vidas, pero si ellos tenían alguna experiencia, toda la ayuda posible ayudaría. Por otra parte, nunca había tenido que liderar ningún grupo, y liderar la ponía incómoda. Pero ella era una Hyuuga, y en la situación en la que estaban, no podían ponerse con peros.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora mismo?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas. Pero si ustedes saben algo de lucha… si tuvieran al menos una mínima oportunidad para pelear contra Akatsuki, se los agradecería. Realmente no sé por dónde empezar, pero sí sé que si acabamos con Akatsuki, terminaremos con este caos. Solo así Konoha se salvará.

— ¿Acaso no fueron ellos quienes contribuyeron con la primera tragedia de Kurama? —murmuró Kankuro, cavilando en sus pensamientos.

—Al parecer sus descendientes han venido, liderados por el mismo hombre que intentó acabar con Konoha la primera vez—dijo Hinata—. Mi familia y amigos están en peligro. No he sabido nada de ellos desde que… un integrante de Akatsuki me atrapó. Me mantuvo presa, y cuando pude escaparme, ustedes me encontraron.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó…—murmuró Temari—. Y el chakra ha sido despertado… —entonces algo pareció hacer clic en su mente, y dio un chasquido — ¡Gaara! ¿No deberías ser capaz de…? ¡Has entrenado todo este tiempo por si el día llegaba!

Gaara se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—No sé si pueda funcionar.

— ¡Hay que intentarlo! Si logras ejecutar esos jutsus, ¡podría ser la salvación de Konoha! Después de todo, ¡nadie es mejor en eso que tú!

Gaara pareció considerarlo.

—Necesitaré un lugar donde haya arena para poder entrenar—miró a Hinata— ¿Hay algún lugar así? Si funciona… mi entrenamiento de toda la vida habrá valido la pena.

— ¿Qué harás exactamente? —preguntó Hinata.

—Controlaré la arena.

— ¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—No lo sé—dijo Gaara sin parecer perturbado en lo absoluto—. Pero podemos hacer el intento.

Hinata asintió. Ciertamente Konoha no tenía muchos sitios llenísimos de arena, después de todo Suna era el pueblo que parecía un desierto debido a sus altas temperaturas y a su ambiente seco. Sin embargo, no perdían nada con intentar. Pero antes de eso, había algo que debía hacer. Quería ver a su padre. Quería ver a Neji, a Hanabi. Y quería ver a Naruto, o a alguien para que supieran que ella estaba bien. Además de eso quería ver a alguien de su familia con vida. Una parte de ella lo pedía con desesperación.

—Por cierto—habló Kankuro—. No sabemos tu nombre.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto. Soy Hinata Hyuuga. Y… debo darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora—dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Me comporté muy groseramente hace un rato. No era mi intención, pero no podía permitir que me llevaran.

—Aún no hemos hecho nada—dijo Temari, recostándose aún más en su abanico—. Y no tienes que disculparte. Probablemente yo habría actuado aún peor si hubiera estado en tu situación. Pero entonces… ¿Fueron los cuatro clanes legendarios los que despertaron el chakra?

Hinata asintió dudosamente, sin saberlo en realidad.

—Probablemente.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Kankuro, y señaló con un dedo a Gaara—. Si él logra controlar la arena, puedes estar segura que la salvación de tu pueblo estará cerca—Hinata pareció sorprendida, y Kankuro sonrió con orgullo—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Gaara. Hay muchas cosas que los demás no saben acerca de él.

—Podemos ir a un lugar… pero antes, quisiera ir a mi casa—los tres la miraron—. Quiero ver a alguien de mi familia. Necesito saber que están bien.

Temari pareció mirar un reloj.

—No debemos tardar mucho en eso. Si Akatsuki está detrás de todo esto, no tendremos tiempo que perder. Cualquiera sabe la clase de personas que son Akatsuki. A todos nos enseñan en el instituto lo que los Akatsuki hicieron en la tragedia de Kurama. No son asesinos cualesquiera. Si quieres ver a tu familia, tendrá que ser rápido.

Hinata sonrió.

—No perderemos el tiempo. Mi padre es la cabeza del clan Hyuuga. Si lo encontramos, nos podrá ayudar.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron no muy seguros. Si iban a ver a la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, les sería útil. Después de todo el clan Hyuuga debía tener algún tipo de pergamino que pudiera sacarlos de esa situación. No solucionaría sus problemas por completo, pero podrían encontrar algún tipo de salvación temporal. Podrían buscar una herramienta que los ayudara a deshacerse de aquellos que querían ver a Konoha caer una segunda vez.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gaara. Cuando volvieran a Suna, estarían más experimentados que antes.

Este sería un buen entrenamiento.

* * *

Un cuervo voló por el aire. Atravesó los cielos, y cruzó un bosque, hasta llegar a una cascada. Allí se detuvo en una mano. Unos ojos observaron al cuervo con cautela. Siempre le habían parecido curiosos esos animales. Su animal favorito siempre había sido el cuervo. Incluso desde que era niño. Cuando era más pequeño, cuando tuvo que compartir sus gustos con otros niños, los demás no lo comprendían mucho. Itachi tenía gustos especiales, pero al menos nunca fue discriminado por ello. Itachi se veía como una mancha negra, pero eso no era malo para él. Sabía que el día no podía existir sin la noche. Que el sol y la luna se necesitaban mutuamente. Él era como la otra cara, y estaba feliz de serlo. Él era la noche. O eso creía, hasta que nació Sasuke.

Entonces Itachi se decidió a ser la parte oscura de la familia Uchiha, sin importar cuanto le costara.

Se había convertido en la luz, y no le gustaba. Había comenzado a iluminar la vida de Sasuke. Su hermano menor siempre lo admiraba, e Itachi se sintió como una luz para él. Pero no le gustó el sentimiento. Quería ser algo diferente, pero Sasuke fue ensombreciéndose con el paso de los años, a pesar de que brillaba por dentro. Sasuke se había convertido en la noche oscura, con la luna resplandeciente y estrellas brillantes. Toda la atención de sus padres recayó en Sasuke, o al menos así lo sintió él.

Hasta que llegó el día que supo de dónde provenía. Quien era su antepasado. Y desde entonces su vida jamás volvió a ser la misma. Pero era su oportunidad de ser la noche. Era su oportunidad de ser la mancha negra. Era su oportunidad de ser la contraparte de la luz. Si tenía que tomar medidas drásticas, lo haría. No dejaría que nadie le quitara su lugar.

Y si tenía que destruir a Sasuke para ello, lo haría.

Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales mató a sus propios padres. A él no le dolió. Nunca los quiso de todas formas. No podían culparlo por nunca poder sentir cariño hacia ellos. No habían sido exactamente unos malos padres, simplemente nunca había podido quererlos. ¿Podían culparlos por eso? Sasuke, al contrario, si los quería. Sasuke se había convertido en un obstáculo para su vida, y si destruirlo implicaba matar a sus padres, lo haría. Y lo hizo.

No era algo difícil para él.

Algo siempre estuvo podrido en su interior, pero no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Simplemente así era él.

Sin duda era una persona extraña. Pero ya no le quedaba nada. Solo se tenía a sí mismo, pero no se sentía mal por ello.

—Prepárate Sasuke. Voy por ti.

* * *

Hanabi despertó bruscamente. Había estado ocultándose en aquel refugio de los Hyuuga por… no sabía cuánto tiempo. Se sintió como una inútil. Si tan solo hubiera seguido entrenando, tal como lo hizo su hermana, habría podido servir de algo. No le gustaba quedarse allí encerrada. Se ofuscó por un momento. Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué ella si podía arriesgar su vida? Hinata estaba desaparecida. Todos estaban allá afuera, intentando hacer algo para acabar con aquella pesadilla. Hanabi solo quería salir. Quería salir y ayudar. Fue entonces cuando decidió que no sería cobarde por más tiempo.

Se levantó del suelo con decisión y empuñó sus manos a los lados de su cadera. No sería inútil por más tiempo. Si Sakura podía ayudar, ella también lo haría, incluso si iba en contra de los deseos de su padre. Era una Hyuuga, y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Haría lo que sea para ayudar… cualquier cosa.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta con brusquedad. Hanabi observó la puerta de aquel refugio con cautela. Había estado escondiéndose todo este tiempo, tal como su padre se lo había ordenado. Se preguntó quién podría ser. ¿Acaso su padre habría regresado? Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos cautelosos. Poco a poco la abrió, y solo alcanzó a ver el atisbo de unos desconocidos ojos azules antes de que unos brazos la envolvieran.

Observó a las personas frente a ella. No las reconocía, no las había visto en su vida. ¿Quiénes eran? La joven rubia frente a ella solo la miró fijamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando bajó la mirada, y al ver quien la abrazaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hanabi…

Era ella.

Su mente no lo procesó por un momento, pero estaba a salvo.

Estaba con vida.

— ¡Nee-sama!

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Ya, odienme, nunca había tardado en actualizar! ¡Perdonenme la vida! ¡Soy una simple mortal! *hace alabanzas una y otra vez*

Segun FanFiction, la última vez que actualicé fue en abril 24. Pasé mas de un mes sin actualizar, y me disculpo por ello. ¡Pero los sacrificios dieron sus frutos! Esta vez salí victoriosa y no perdí ninguna materia. Pero aún así, abril 24...

**Chelsea: **Deja de darles más razones para que quieran ahorcarte.

Ya, ya, me callo.

Cada vez más nos acercamos al final y me da penita. Y algunos estarán pensando: Maria, ¿Nos dejarás otra vez esperando un mes? ¡Pues no! Con algo de suerte, actualizaré la proxima semana, otra vez. ¡Hurra! Así que bajen sus tomates, por favor. Mejor guárdenselos a Sasuke, para que él y Sakura puedan hacer una buena ensalada 7u7.

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero volveremos al ritmo, esta vez nos leemos pronto. Para quienes aun me siguen leyendo a pesar de la espera, ¡miles de gracias! Y lamento haberme hecho esperar por tanto tiempo.

¡No se olviden de dejar review, y nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	39. Cap 38: Hallazgos aterradores

¡Wow! ¡Wooooooow! ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

**Chelsea: **._. ¿Y a ti que?

¡Actualicé a tiempo!

**Chelsea: **Y... ¿Quieres que te de un premio por eso? Bueno, no tengo uno, pero puedo darte unas palmaditas en la espalda. ¡Muy bien hecho, Maria! ¡Buena chica!

¡Oye! ¡No soy un perro!

**Chelsea: **¿Quieres un hueso? ¿Si? ¡Atrápalo! *lo lanza lejos*

¡¿Hueso?! ¡¿Donde?! *sale corriendo*

¡Bueno, ya, tengo que controlarme! *me doy una cachetada* ¡Hola gente! Perdon si vieron mi instinto animal actuando en acción. Lo impresionante es que, ¡actualicé una semana después de la última actualización! ¡Es increíble! Después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Veamos si puedo mantener este ritmo, pero cuando se me terminen las vacaciones, todo será triste otra vez. ¡Aunque no tardaré un mes en actualizar, por Dios! Eso fue por situaciones de emergencia.

Bueno, ya me callo, ¡y nos leemos al final!

Los personajes le pertenecen a alguien.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha Por Amor  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 38**

**Hallazgos aterradores**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi tomó un sorbo más de su té. Observó la escena frente a ella y aguantó la risa. Los tres extraños sentados en su sala se veían completamente fuera de lugar. Usaban unas ropas un poco inusuales, y sus miradas delataban que se sentían muy incómodos. El silencio del lugar debía de ser incómodo para ellos, pero Hanabi estaba muy feliz. Su hermana estaba viva. Estaba a su lado. Hinata estaba a salvo.

— ¿Fueron a luchar contra Akatsuki? —preguntó Hinata, parpadeando repetidamente. Algo parecido al pánico se formó en el centro de su pecho — ¿Entonces si fueron ellos quienes despertaron el chakra?

—Sí. Y no solo fueron a luchar contra Akatsuki, también fueron a buscarte. No han vuelto desde… ah—Hanabi se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró—, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrada en el refugio subterráneo. Es una suerte que asumieras que estaba ahí, nee-sama.

—Bueno… yo… solo pensé que tal vez se estaban refugiando. Cuando vi la casa vacía… bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Es una suerte—sonrió Hanabi—Yo no podría haber sabido que estabas en casa, nee-sama. Si no hubieras bajado al refugio, probablemente te hubieras marchado y yo no habría podido verte y asegurarme de que estás bien.

Hinata sonrió. Su hermana sin duda se preocupaba por ella. Era una suerte haber bajado en busca de señales de vida.

De repente las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron rojas por un instante, y sus manos apretaron la taza de té con fuerza. Hanabi alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y… Y Naruto-kun? E-Él… ¿También fue a…?

Hanabi sonrió a su hermana. Sin duda su enamoramiento era demasiado fuerte. Incluso en momentos como estos, seguía preocupándose por el rubio. Naruto no sabía lo afortunado que era por tener a semejante chica tras de él.

—Naruto está bien, nee-sama—dijo Hanabi con un tono pícaro—. No le ha pasado nada a tu futuro esposo.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! —Hinata enrojeció por completo— ¡N-N-No digas esas cosas! —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices—. N-N-No se puede saber si Naruto-kun y yo… uhm… en un futuro, tal vez… él… o tal vez no…

Hanabi soltó una risotada. Temari miró la escena frente a ella con una ceja levantada, pero sonrió. Sin duda eran hermanas. Entendía esa conexión de hermanos, después de todo ella tenía dos, y los tres eran muy unidos. En ocasiones, un hermano podía ser el mejor regalo.

Hinata le contó a Hanabi todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche en la que fue secuestrada por Pain. Hanabi se emocionó con la primer parte del relato, cuando su hermana le contó que Naruto le había confesado sus sentimientos. De la boca de Hanabi salió un "¿Entonces ahora son novios?", pero Hinata negó en medio del nerviosismo. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de confesar sus sentimientos antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Después de ello le contó sobre la aparición de Pain, el cómo Naruto fue herido, cómo ella se entregó para que se la llevaran, luego fue encadenada y el resto es historia.

— ¿Shion estaba ahí? —Hanabi apretó los puños sobre su regazo, dejando el té a un lado — ¿Pero cómo se atrevió a meterse con esa gente? ¡Naruto debió estar loco para meterse con alguien como ella!

Hinata suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo con Hanabi. Shion hizo muchas cosas malas, cosas inimaginables, no le importaba llegar a los extremos con tal de obtener sus objetivos. Pero nunca llegó a obtener lo que deseaba. Nunca llegó a obtener a Naruto. No así. Ella estaba en ese calabozo extraño, eso quería decir que ella estaba con Akatsuki. Estaba con ellos. Se preguntó entonces si seguía con vida al menos. Por más mal que Shion hubiera causado, no deseaba que le pasara algo malo.

—Si tan solo todos supieran que estás bien, nee-sama… —suspiró Hanabi—. Naruto se estaba volviendo loco sin saber de ti. Al final logró calmar su desesperación un poco. Tal vez entendió que desesperándose no conseguía nada, y así pudo concentrarse más en buscarte.

Hinata se sonrojó. Agachó la mirada, y maldijo a Hanabi en el interior. Su hermana lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba provocándola. A ella le gustaba verla sonrojarse por Naruto. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto se había preocupado mucho por ella, al parecer. Quería verlo. Quería verlo y abrazarlo, quería que la abrazara. Quería confirmar que él estaba bien. Quería poder decirle todo aquello que alguna vez quiso decirle pero que no tuvo la oportunidad. Captó que Hanabi estaba diciendo algo, y solo alcanzó a escuchar una parte.

—…no he sabido nada de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera de nuestro padre. Tampoco sé nada de Akatsuki. Y… Sakura fue con ellos.

— ¿Sakura-san? —preguntó Hinata, algo alarmada. Se levantó del sofá de un golpe—. ¿Por qué? Sakura-san no… ¡Está en peligro!

—No lo sé, nee-sama. No sé por qué Sakura también está luchando, pero al parecer ella tiene habilidades monumentales. Ya sé que ella no pertenece a ningún clan y esas cosas… pero siempre me ha parecido extraño que en Konoha haya más personas que sepan defenderse de lo normal. Como si este lugar hubiera sido algo diferente antes… como si este hubiera sido un pueblo ninja. No sé, nee-sama. ¿No te da esa impresión?

Hinata negó, sin saber que responder en realidad. Konoha tiene un pasado, y ella no lo conoce por completo. Sin embargo, sí que hay algo extraño. En un pueblo normal no vienen a atacar un grupo de locos con habilidades fuera de lo común.

Entonces su mente regresó a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué Sakura-san está con mi padre y los demás? Todos tienen una idea de cómo pelear, menos ella.

— Sakura lo decidió así. Tal vez ella no sea tan débil.

— ¡Pueden asesinarla!

—Confía en ella, nee-sama. Tal vez Sakura no sea tan débil como todos piensan. Puede que no pertenezca a ningún clan o algo por el estilo, pero debe tener sus habilidades.

Hinata se desplomó en el sofá tras de ella, derrotada.

—¿Y tú, Hanabi? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Conociéndote, yo pensaría que también estarías peleando. Odias ser un estorbo.

Hanabi sonrió apenas a medias. Su hermana la conocía bien. Sin embargo, conocía los deseos de su padre porque ella se quedara refugiada. Si tanto él como Hinata caían, alguien tenía que encargarse del clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo no quería esconderse. Quería respetar los deseos de su padre, pero a la misma vez no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¿A dónde… A donde se dirigen ustedes? —preguntó Hanabi con duda.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos. Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero Gaara se le adelantó.

—Vamos a un lugar donde yo pueda entrenar. Donde haya arena.

— ¿Arena? —preguntó Hanabi, parpadeando. Miró a su hermana— ¿Entonces se dirigen a los escombros?

— ¿Los escombros? —preguntó Kankuro. Hanabi asintió.

—Son unos escombros que quedaron de la tragedia de Kurama. Son un símbolo nada más. Solo es un montón de escombros, pero se supone que honra a todas las personas que perdieron la vida en ese entonces. Ahí hay mucha arena.

Temari se levantó de su sitio.

— ¿Entonces que esperamos? Vamos de una vez. Hinata—la mencionada la miró—, ya has visto a un miembro de tu familia, y hemos podido comer algo—señaló la bandeja vacía sobre la mesita de centro, en donde anteriormente había galletas—. Pero debemos continuar. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo ansias por saber si el entrenamiento de Gaara servirá de algo ahora que el chakra está activo.

Hinata asintió, y se levantó de su sitio, dirigiéndose a ellos. Hanabi también se levantó, algo dudosa.

—Esto… me gustaría ir con ustedes. No quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Sé que no se mucho de Juuken ya que no he vuelto a entrenar, pero no soy tan débil. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

—Hanabi…

—Sé que puedo ser de utilidad. Además Sakura pudo ir, a pesar de que no ha tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

Hinata torció la boca.

— ¿Crees que padre se enoje si llega y no te encuentra aquí?

—Ahora mismo no es importante si se enoja o no —siseó Hanabi. Hinata la miró con sorpresa, pero asintió al poco tiempo con una mirada de decisión en su rostro. Estaba de acuerdo con su hermana. Tal vez era una decisión irresponsable, pero era el momento de apostarlo todo o perder en el intento.

Los cinco salieron de la casa Hyuuga, con rumbo a las ruinas. Había mucho por hacer.

* * *

— ¡Achu!

— ¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Estoy bien-ttebayo—murmuró, sobándose la nariz. Siguió analizando con la mirada aquel extraño lugar en el que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Shion. El mismo lugar en donde Hinata había estado encadenada. Intentaban encontrar alguna pista que los llevara al paradero de ella, o al de Akatsuki. Alguna pista que pudiera iluminarlos un poco. Habían revisado el lugar casi por completo, y no habían encontrado señales de Akatsuki. Lo único que habían encontrado de sospechoso era una especie de rombos de papel tirados de papel, que usados de una manera específica podían resultar bastante filosos.

—Parece que Akatsuki ha abandonado este lugar—murmuró Kakashi, suspirando. Se adentró en un pasillo, y Naruto y Minato lo siguieron. En aquel sitio había muchas habitaciones, cada una más oscura que la anterior. El lugar se ponía más tenebroso a cada paso que daban.

Entonces Minato se detuvo, y se tapó la nariz. Kakashi encendió una pequeña linterna que traía con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Minato?

—Huele a muerto.

— ¿Qué?

De repente se encontraban frente a una habitación en aquel oscuro pasillo. Dentro de aquella habitación todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una ligera luz anaranjada, producida por una sola antorcha encendida en la habitación. Kakashi miró a Minato con extrañez. ¿Acaso insinuaba que había alguien muerto ahí?

—Puede ser el cuerpo de Shion… —murmuró Naruto, dudoso.

Cuando habían revisado el lugar donde estaba el cadáver de Shion, éste ya no estaba. Tampoco había sangre. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Minato negó.

—No. Este olor de muerto es de… más días. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… estoy casi seguro de que no se trata de Shion.

— ¿Entonces…? —Kakashi miró a Minato en una interrogativa. ¿Por qué Akatsuki guardaría cadáveres? O acaso, ¿otra persona había sido víctima además de Shion? ¿Alguien más había sido asesinado en ese lugar?

Kakashi se encaminó con pasos lentos dentro de la habitación. No podía percibir bien el olor debido a la máscara que le cubría medio rostro, pero el pequeño atisbo de olor que logró sentir fue suficiente para que sintiera deseos de taparse la nariz. Naruto y Minato sintieron el fuerte olor al instante.

— ¡Argh! ¡Huele horrible-ttebayo! ¡¿Quién se murió?! —el gesto de Naruto volvió a ser serio rápidamente, imaginando que fuera Hinata la que estuviera muerta allí. Su corazón se aceleró con tan solo el pensamiento, pero poco a poco logró calmarse. No era Hinata. Ella había escapado.

Todos intentaron sentir algún chakra, pero era inútil. Fuera lo que fuera que desprendía ese olor, no poseía vida.

Kakashi iluminó el cuarto con la linterna. En el cuarto no había absolutamente nada, o eso creyó, hasta que la luz de la linterna pasó por algo que logró captar su atención. Se acercó con pequeños pasos. Encontró un cadáver en estado de descomposición. El cadáver no tenía mucho cabello. Era como si se lo hubiesen quemado. Algunos gusanos comenzaban a amontonarse.

Minato y Naruto se acercaron. Ambos se sorprendieron ante el hallazgo. Había una persona muerta en aquel lugar, pero a ninguno de los tres le pareció familiar. El rostro estaba descomponiéndose, así que no podían identificarlo a simple vista. Pero poco a poco algo apareció en sus mentes. Kakashi entrecerró la mirada, y Minato cruzó los dedos, deseando que sus sospechas fueran equivocadas.

¿Quién era la única persona que desde hace días había estado desaparecida?

Minato abrió el ojo de aquella persona con dificultad. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Es un Hyuuga…—murmuró Kakashi.

Naruto supo por la expresión del rostro de su padre que él lo reconocía.

— ¿Quién es…?

—Estoy casi seguro de que no es Hiashi.

Naruto volteó su cabeza hacia el cuerpo en descomposición. No. No podía ser. Era un Hyuuga. Y el padre de Hinata tenía un hermano gemelo. Y si no era el padre de Hinata, entonces era…

—Hizashi—murmuró Minato.

— ¿El padre de Neji…?

* * *

Neji y Sasuke estaban explorando por algunas ruinas. Aún quedaban algunos edificios en pie, pero muchos de los habitantes de Konoha se habían visto obligados a evacuar. Familias habían muerto. Familias habían quedado incompletas. Personas habían quedado completamente solas. Lo que Neji no sabía, es que él se había convertido en uno de los desafortunados.

Su celular timbró, como anunciando un mal presagio. Sasuke también lo sintió. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Neji que no contestara, aunque no sabía por qué quería decirle eso. Era su celular, eran sus decisiones. Y si tenían noticias de los demás, mucho mejor.

Entonces contestó.

— ¿Hola?

—_Neji…_

—Naruto… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraron a Hinata?

—_No… desgraciadamente aún no… pero, Neji… encontramos a tu padre._

Naruto pudo haber esperado hasta que todo terminara para decírselo, pero sintió que no podía ocultárselo. Neji había estado muy preocupado por la desaparición de su padre. Después de tanto tiempo de espera, y sin saber quiénes terminarían con vida al final de todo y quienes no… era justo que Neji lo supiera.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Iré ahora mismo para allá! ¿Se encuentra herido?

—_No, Neji. No está herido-ttebayo._

Sin embargo, el tono de voz del rubio no era feliz. Era afligido y hasta pesaroso. El corazón de Neji se aceleró en demasía, y se llenó de miedo. Ese tono no presagiaba buenas noticias.

— ¿Entonces…?

—_Está muerto._

Neji no lo captó en el primer instante. Le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Su mente no lo veía real, y pensó que Naruto estaba jugando con él, a pesar de saber que Naruto podía ser muy bromista, pero no bromearía con algo como eso y mucho menos en un momento como este.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres… —murmuró dudoso. Naruto no contestó al otro lado del teléfono y comenzó a preocuparse— ¿Na-Naruto…?

—_Puedes venir si quieres…_

—Naruto, por favor no bromees con esas cosas. Este no es el momento—murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos, con las lágrimas asomándose.

—_Neji… ¿te parece que estoy bromeando? —_las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos —. _Tu padre… ha estado muerto desde hace varios días al parecer._

El teléfono estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos. Sasuke miró al Hyuuga, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Entonces lo vio caer arrodillado al suelo. Lo último que Neji escuchó de Naruto fue indicarle el lugar donde se encontraban para que pudiera ver a su padre. Después de eso, la línea murió y el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos. Sasuke se acercó apenas a medias. No era muy bueno consolando a las personas, pero al ver a Neji sollozando mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, supo que algo malo había pasado. Sasuke solo se dedicó a mirarlo desde su lugar. De repente su llanto se llenó de ira y rabia, y fue entonces cuando se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme, Sasuke. Volveré a buscarte después—logró decir apenas, tragándose su rabia, antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Oe! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Hyuuga!

Genial, lo habían dejado solo.

Sasuke suspiró mientras veía a Neji alejarse a una gran velocidad. Sin duda algo grave debía haber pasado. Si Naruto había llamado a Neji en esta situación, algo grave debía haber pasado. ¿Se trataría de Hinata?

—Cuánto tiempo, hermanito.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta lentamente, temiendo porque sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. No quería creerlo. No quería creer que el maldito desgraciado de su hermano se atrevía a dar la cara después de la barbaridad que había hecho. Después de que había asesinado a sus padres y había tirado el futuro de la familia Uchiha a la basura. Porque ni Mikoto ni Fugaku nunca habrían querido que sus hijos se pelearan de esta manera.

Pero en aquel momento, ya no importaba lo que ellos pudieran haber pensado.

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, y sintió toda esa ira volver hacia él.

—Itachi.

Itachi miró a su hermano sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Matar a su hermano no sería ningún problema para él, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. De ello intentaba convencerse, pero la verdad era que su corazón no era tan sólido como quería llegar a creer.

—Dime… —comenzó con lentitud—¿Sabes a lo que he venido, Sasuke?

La ira en Sasuke era tanta que las palabras no salían de su garganta, pero era obvio a lo que Itachi había ido. Era obvio para ambos, pero Sasuke no permitiría que eso pasara.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo en un tono tan lento y tortuoso que podría haberle puesto la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

Sasuke guardó silencio y apretó los puños a sus costados. No quería matar a su hermano. No quería asesinarlo. Pero sabía que si no quitaba a Itachi del camino, todos seguirían en peligro. Todos buscaban asegurar la paz, pero Itachi y Akatsuki lo estaban impidiendo. No quería matar a su hermano a pesar de lo que éste había hecho, pero si debía hacerlo, lo haría. Podría vengar a sus padres. Podría acercar a Konoha a la paz. Y para qué negarlo, podría sentir la satisfacción de la venganza. Pero los recuerdos seguían ahí, haciendo estragos en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que matar a Itachi, porque si no, su hermano lo mataría a él.

Un cuervo sobrevoló los aires, e Itachi alzó la mano para que el animal aterrizara. Sasuke miró a Itachi, encolerizado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podía destruirlo todo y estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo es que todo podía valerle mierda?

— ¿Acaso piensas matarme, Itachi? ¿Piensas matarme al igual que mataste a nuestros padres? —preguntó con rencor. Itachi lo miró, inexpresivo—. Si es así, solo quiero que me respondas algo antes de que te propongas a hacer aquello a lo que has venido.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza a un lado, pero asintió con lentitud. Le concedería a su hermano esa última petición. Le respondería su última pregunta.

— ¿Qué deseas saber?

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Itachi no entendió la pregunta.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás con Akatsuki? ¿Desde cuando estás con ellos? ¿Desde hace cuánto tenías planeado matarnos a todos?

La indiferencia de Itachi ante sus palabras solo lo enfadó más. Era lo mínimo que merecía. Una explicación. Pero era obvio que Itachi no daría mayores explicaciones.

— ¡Habla, maldita sea! —exigió al borde de la cólera.

Itachi viró la mirada hacia un lado por un momento, como si un pensamiento fugaz hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Pero rápidamente su mirada volvió a Sasuke, y contestó:

—Probablemente desde que tenías catorce años.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco por mucho tiempo. Esas personas llevaban planeando la destrucción de Konoha desde hace años, pero apenas ahora ellos se daban por enterados. Si tan solo se hubieran enterado hace mucho tiempo antes, podrían haber hecho algo para evitar la tragedia que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

—Matar a nuestros padres… ¿fue placentero para ti?

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se supone que no iba a responder más preguntas.

—Un poco.

Ese fue el límite. Sasuke estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano, pero en lugar de eso pensó en una mejor estrategia y sonrió con maldad. Itachi se mostró desconcertado. No esperaba esa reacción.

—Así que quieres matarme. Adelante.

Itachi no mostró ninguna expresión, pero en el fondo estaba anonadado. ¿Qué rayos creía Sasuke que estaba haciendo? Pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que daba igual. De todas formas, iba a matarlo.

El cuervo salió volando, e Itachi dirigió su mano a su boca ligeramente, haciendo un movimiento que a Sasuke le pareció bastante extraño.

—Despertar el chakra fue una idiotez, y ahora vas a saber por qué.

Itachi pegó dos de sus dedos a sus labios, y una sola palabra en forma de advertencia se iluminó en la mente de Sasuke.

"Apártate"

Sasuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado antes de que Itachi soplara, y una larga llama se extendiera hacia el frente, como si hubiese sido disparada por un lanzallamas. Sasuke se quedó anonadado mirando la llama. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuándo Itachi podía hacer eso?

¡Maldito Neji que había decidido dejarlo solo en el peor momento!

Entonces Sasuke corrió todo lo que pudo, pero esta vez Itachi expulsó una ráfaga de viento que lo mandó a volar. Soltó un minúsculo suspiro. Al parecer lo había soplado demasiado lejos. Ahora tendría que ir por él.

Solo esperaba que la caída fuera dolorosa.

* * *

Tsunade se sacudió las manos mientras Hiashi suspiraba a su lado. En el suelo, se encontraba Deidara sin vida. Había ido a atacarlos, aprovechando de que Tsunade estaba distraída con Jiraiya, pero al parecer no fue suficiente. Las heridas de Deidara no habían sanado lo suficiente, y Tsunade no había soportado que se metieran con su amigo. O al menos, con su cadáver. No soportaría que nadie pasara por encima de ella nunca más. Iba a vengar a Jiraiya, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Fue una suerte que estuviese herido—dijo Hiashi—. Y también es una suerte que estés enojada.

Tsunade volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia él, y Hiashi juró ver llamas escalofriantes salió de ella. Sintió un escalofrío por un momento, y decidió callar.

Decidió entonces cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo?

Tsunade tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y sus puños y parte de su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, y su estado era deplorable. Era obvio que Tsunade necesitaba un descanso.

—Tsunade…

—Sé lo que vas a decir. Estoy bien.

—Necesitas descansar—Tsunade abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hiashi la interrumpió—. Si quieres no lo veas como un bien para ti. Miralo como un bien para la misión. Deidara sabía que estábamos aquí y vino por nosotros, cualquiera puede asaltarnos después. Y necesitaré de tu gran fuerza para entonces. Además de que tenemos que hacer algo con el cuerpo de Jiraiya.

Tsunade miró una vez más al cuerpo de Jiraiya. Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró llena de frustración. Por más orgullosa que ella fuera, sabía que Hiashi tenía razón. Toda ella era un desastre, y una parte egoísta solo quería dormir por unos instantes, a pesar de que los demás estaban en esto igual que ella.

—Podemos ir a mi casa. Te dejaré dormir apenas lo suficiente para que te recompongas, y en cuanto a Jiraiya, podremos poner su cuerpo a salvo antes de que algo más pase.

Tsunade asintió lentamente.

—Está bien.

Entre ella y Hiashi levantaron el cuerpo de Jiraiya, y con dificultad partieron de allí para llevarlo a la casa Hyuuga. Partieron del lugar, y al llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga, Tsunade cayó rendida sobre la primera cama que encontró. Su celular sonó, pero Hiashi no lo escuchó. Lastimosamente su cansancio también le había cobrado factura, y cayó rendido.

Entonces vio a Hanabi en sueños, y a pesar de que su mente pedía a gritos despertar para verificar que su hija estuviera bien, no lo logró.

.

Después de regresar al auto para que Kankuro cogiera sus marionetas y después de un considerable trayecto de camino, se encontraban en su lugar de destino.

Hinata estuvo parada cerca del sitio en el que su padre estuvo parado pocos instantes antes. Hanabi se posicionó a su lado, ansiosa por ver lo que harían en ese lugar. Gaara examinó el lugar y asintió en aprobación. Había bastante arena en ese lugar, y sería perfecto para entrenar.

Entonces durante largos instantes Hinata y Hanabi se maravillaron al ver a Gaara controlar la arena. Era realmente sorprendente. Temari y Kankuro sonrieron satisfechos. Funcionaba. El entrenamiento de la vida de Gaara funcionaba. Entonces ambos también se pusieron a entrenar. Temari entrenó con su enorme abanico que lanzaba grandes ráfagas de viento, y Kankuro entrenaba con sus marionetas, haciendo movimientos increíbles. Hinata aprovechó para instruir un poco más a su hermana, quien fue aprendiendo en poco tiempo por fortuna, pero a pesar de eso, su nivel no estaba al de Hinata.

Mientras entrenaban, Hinata solo pensaba en cuando podría ver a su padre.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que si Hiashi hubiese esperado unos instantes más en su lugar, su deseo se habría hecho realidad.

A varios metros mas allá, detrás de un escombro, el cuerpo de Deidara permanecía sin vida.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Alguien se acordaba de que Hizashi estaba desaparecido? ¿No? Ok.

#HizashiMasIgnoradoQueShino

¡Es un milagro! ¡Actualicé a tiempo! Dije que en una semana actualizaría de nuevo, y aquí estamos. Aunque debo admitir de que en ocasiones se me va la inspiración y eso me dificulta las cosas, pero con algo de suerte, la próxima semana habrá capitulo otra vez. Con algo de suerte.

Bueno, antes de irme, les diré que alguien morirá que los afectará a todos en el kokoro. ¿Quién? Pues estoy intentando salirme de los clichés, así que probablemente sea alguien inesperado. Adivina adivinador, ¿Quién será el desafortunado que morirá en este fic? ¡A que no adivinan!

**Chelsea: **Deja de hacer spoiler, plz.

Ya, ya, me callo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ¡que siempre estoy feliz de leerlos! Y para la respuesta de alguien que me preguntó que estudio, pues estudio Ingeniería de Sistemas y Computación. Lo sé, el mundo está loco, pero un día crearé un virus que destruirá el mundo entero. ¡Buajajajajajajajajaa!

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	40. Cap 39: Pérdidas y ganancias

¡Notas al final! ¡Los dejo leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, o como lo llama su esposa: "nubecita" -nah, eso me lo inventé yo-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 39  
Pérdidas y ganancias  
.**

**.**

Neji llegó finalmente al lugar al que Naruto le había indicado. No se molestó mucho en detallar su alrededor. Sus piernas y su cabeza solo tenían un objetivo en mente. Así que se adentró en la extraña cueva, y corrió por los pasillos con desesperación. No podía ser cierto. No quería creerlo. Su padre no podía estar muerto. Él era el último miembro vivo de su familia directa que le quedaba. Si su padre moría… estaría huérfano. Sabía que Hiashi lo recibiría en su hogar, pero ¡No! ¡No quería que su padre había muerto! Tal vez Naruto se había equivocado. Tal vez al que había encontrado era a Hiashi. Después de todo eran físicamente idénticos.

Neji dio vuelta en una esquina, y terminó en una habitación, en donde Naruto, Kakashi y Minato se encontraban revisando algo tendido en el piso. El corazón de Neji se detuvo en el acto. Se acercó con pasos lentos, y Naruto sintió su presencia. Su amigo lo miró con tristeza, como si pudiera sentir su mismo dolor. Pero no lo sabía. Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que era perder a un ser querido. O tal vez sí. Pero Naruto había recuperado a sus padres, pero si el cadáver tendido en el piso era el de Hizashi, Neji no volvería a ver a su padre nunca más.

— ¿Estás… estás seguro que es mi padre? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin querer acercarse para confirmarlo.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente.

—Estoy seguro.

—Pero… pero puede ser el padre de Hinata y…

—No, Neji. Este cadáver está en estado de descomposición. No puede ser el padre de Hinata.

Neji no quiso acercarse. No quería confirmarlo. No quería ver la verdad. No podría soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas y lo verificas por ti mismo? —preguntó Minato detrás de su hijo.

Neji pasó la mirada entre padre e hijo, sin saber que decir. El corazón le dolía furiosamente. No tenía el valor de acercarse, pero necesitaba confirmar. Tal vez demostrarles a todos que ese no era su padre. Así que finalmente se acercó, y cuando vio el cadáver en el suelo, frunció el ceño. No lo reconoció inicialmente por el estado de descomposición, pero en cierto momento algo pareció hacer conexión en su cabeza. Podría reconocerlo aunque tuviese el rostro desfigurado.

Y entonces, se derrumbó allí mismo.

Lloró a lágrima viva sobre el cadáver de su padre. Siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte, pero ahora estaba llorando como una niñita. No podía evitarlo. Neji no solía llorar, pero su padre se merecía todas sus lágrimas. Había tenido fe todo este tiempo, esperando que su padre estuviese a salvo en algún lugar. Apretó la mandíbula, y una ira intensa comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Los haría pagar. A todos y a cada uno de ellos. Les arrancaría la piel si era necesario, para que sintieran el dolor en carne propia. Los haría derramar lágrimas de desesperación.

Le tomó un tiempo calmarse, un largo tiempo. Kakashi, Minato y Naruto solo permanecieron al margen. Sabían que alguien como Neji no necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos, y lo entendían. Cuando Neji finalmente logró ponerse bajo control, se puso de pie, y fue entonces cuando pareció otra persona. El Hyuuga se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo, y su mirada de tristeza fue cambiada por una mirada llena de determinación y deseos de venganza. Naruto vio la espalda de Neji, y notó que algo había cambiado dentro de él.

— ¿En dónde está Hinata? —preguntó con voz gélida, como si no hubiera estado llorando instantes atrás.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Minato—. Solo sabemos que escapó.

Neji se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Escapó?

—Estaba encadenada, al parecer. No sabemos dónde está ahora, y tampoco hemos sentido su chakra.

Neji respiró profundo, y empuñó su mano con fuerza. No tendría que preocuparse por Hinata por ahora. Si ella había logrado escapar, entonces podría defenderse por su cuenta. Pero estaba ansioso. Tenía ganas de una buena batalla. Quería aplastarles la cara a esos malditos. Se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Y a donde vamos ahora? —preguntó Minato.

Entonces Neji recordó algo.

—Dejé solo a Sasuke.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con él—dijo Naruto—. No es bueno que esté solo, aunque el teme sea bastante testarudo-ttebayo.

Los cuatro asintieron, y salieron de aquel lugar mientras Konan los observaba desde lejos. No podía dejar que interrumpieran a Itachi. Aún no.

Tendría que crear alguna distracción.

* * *

Sasuke cayó en una casa abandonada. Al golpear contra el suelo, todos sus músculos se resintieron. ¿Desde cuándo Itachi podía hacer esas cosas? ¿Qué tantos secretos había estado ocultando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de que su hermano estaba tan podrido?

Se levantó, adolorido, y miró alrededor. ¿Qué sitio era ese? El lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de armas curiosas. Shurikens, kunais, otro tipo de armas que no fue capaz de reconocer, bastones, espadas… ¿Qué sitio era ese? Exploró el lugar. Encontró la foto de una muchacha sonriendo a la cámara, al lado de un señor mayor. Reconoció a esa muchacha. Era Tenten. La chica de su clase. ¿Entonces Tenten era dueña de esta tienda, o su familia? ¿Por qué a Tenten le gustarían cosas así? Sin duda la chica tenía gustos muy extraños.

Una ráfaga de fuego pasó por la ventana, y Sasuke se tiró al suelo. Itachi estaba cerca. No tenía tiempo que perder. Miró la extraña tienda, y revisó los escaparates en busca de un arma que le pudiera servir. Optó entonces por una espada. Tomó la mejor que encontró y revisó su filo. Se veía bastante filosa. Solo tendría que acercarse a Itachi con esa cosa y podría lastimarlo de gravedad. O al menos, confiaba en eso.

Itachi se acercaba. Sasuke buscó alguna salida trasera de la tienda y salió corriendo. Corrió algunas calles hacia el norte, y luego giró a la derecha. En cierto punto, Sasuke se detuvo, y vio a su hermano de espaldas. Miró la espada y corrió hacia Itachi, rogando que éste no se diera la vuelta en un momento inesperado. Pero Sasuke olvidó en ese pequeño momento que el chakra estaba activado.

Itachi se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que su hermano venía hacia él, y saltó, esquivando el ataque de Sasuke y quitándose de su camino. Por la velocidad que traía Sasuke, había logrado intuir que éste estaba a punto de atacarlo.

—Mierda—siseó Sasuke, viendo como Itachi caía sobre un techo, intacto. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano podía saltar tan alto?

Itachi se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, y miró a Sasuke de una manera imparcial. No sonrió, pero Sasuke sintió que se estaba burlando de él. Le estaba restregando su fuerza en la cara. Le estaba restregando que él siempre era superior. El Uchiha mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Saltó desde el techo y cayó en frente de Sasuke sin un solo rasguño.

Sasuke apuntó la espada hacia él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo usar eso? —preguntó Itachi con un leve deje de burla.

—No pretendas saber sobre mí. Hay cosas que no sabes.

—Bien—Itachi abrió los brazos a ambos lados—. Muéstrame. Ven por mí.

Sabía que Itachi se estaba burlando. Pero aun así, decidió caer en su trampa y corrió hacia él, dispuesto a atacar. Cuando se estaba acercando demasiado a Itachi, éste se movió a un lado, pero no fue suficientemente rápido y recibió un rasguño en la mejilla. Itachi se quedó estático por un momento y se hizo a un lado. Se llevó los dedos a la mejilla, sin mostrar sorpresa en su rostro. Al parecer Sasuke no era tan débil como parecía.

—Mierda—oyó maldecir a Sasuke.

Itachi se dio media vuelta y miró a su hermanito con un gesto imparcial. Muy en el fondo, una parte de él estaba orgulloso. Sasuke no era tan débil como pensaba. Por un momento le dieron ganas de palmearle la espalda y dirigirle una sonrisa, como lo habría hecho en los viejos tiempos. Dar una buena imagen de hermano mayor, pero eso ahora mismo sería imposible.

Al ver la ligera herida en la mejilla de su hermano, Sasuke sonrió con un sentimiento malévolo dentro de él. Solo había sido un rasguño, pero eso le hacía sentir que podría lograr mucho más.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó el aleteo de aves viniendo hacia él. Itachi solo se quedó en su sitio, y por su cabeza pasaron algunos de los pájaros, despeinándolo levemente.

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo, anonadado. Se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver que la gran cantidad de cuervos se dirigía hacia él.

Los pájaros llegaron a él y comenzaron a atacarlo. Sasuke manoteó con brusquedad, intentando quitarse las aves de encima, mientras que su hermano Itachi llevaba sus manos cerca de su boca, preparándose para lanzar una llamarada una vez más.

«Eres tan ingenuo, Sasuke»

Itachi sopló, y lo único que pudo sentir Sasuke antes de que su cuerpo se moviera involuntariamente fue un calor abrasador.

* * *

Hiashi se despertó de un golpe con la imagen de sus hijas en la mente. Observó el oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba, y miró hacia los lados. Todo se sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño. ¿Así era? ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Todo fue un juego de su mente? Se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina, y fue entonces cuando confirmó que no había sido un sueño.

Entonces se acordó de Hanabi. Debería ir a verla.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la visión de Tsunade recostada en el marco con una taza de café en la mano lo interrumpió. Aún se veía bastante demacrada, pero parecía estar en un estado mejor del que estaba antes de irse a dormir. La muerte de Jiraiya la había afectado demasiado. Se había pasado toda la noche llorando sobre su cadáver, y golpeó a Deidara hasta la saciedad cuando éste intentó interrumpir.

Hiashi la miró con ojos inexpresivos. No era un hombre que supiera expresar muy bien sus emociones, y aunque quisiera calmar a Tsunade de alguna manera, sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera no iba a funcionar.

—Le haremos un entierro digno—dijo, sin ocurrírsele como más ayudar a la mujer frente a él.

Tsunade solo asintió con ojos perdidos, y sorbió un poco más del líquido en su taza.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo—murmuró con voz ronca, con un toque de rencor—. Entre más pronto salgamos, más rápido nos desharemos de esas escorias.

Hiashi asintió. Se cuestionó acerca de si lo que Akatsuki quería esta vez realmente eran los secretos de los clanes legendarios. Algo le decía que no era así. Esto iba más allá. Habían causado tanta destrucción… y por la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo… solo se le ocurrió que Obito tuviera algo contra Konoha. Que odiara aquella ciudad a muerte por alguna razón.

Obito quería ver a Konoha destruida.

—Bien. Partiremos—dijo Hiashi—. Pero antes quiero echarle un vistazo a Hanabi. Está resguardada en el refugio subterráneo.

Tsunade asintió, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Hiashi el paso. Éste bajó por las escaleras y cuando llegó al primer piso, encaminó sus pasos por unas escaleras más. Se encontró en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, pero bastante resguardado y camuflado. Hiashi sentía que necesitaba fuerzas, y ver a Hanabi probablemente le daría ese empujoncito que necesitaba.

Frunció el ceño al no sentir el chakra de Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta. De hecho, no sentía ninguna presencia, y comenzó a alarmarse. De repente sintió una enorme necesidad por desmentir las dudas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta del refugio subterráneo, y sintió su corazón estrellarse contra el suelo cuando vio el refugio vacío.

Hanabi no estaba allí.

Comenzó a llamar a su hija con desesperación. Buscó en cada uno de los rincones e intentó percibir su chakra, pero nada funcionaba. Hanabi ya no estaba.

— ¡Hanabi! —gritó una última vez lleno de desesperación, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No. Su otra hija no. Hinata estaba desaparecida, y ahora Hanabi también. Ya había perdido a Hana. No soportaría perder a sus hijas también.

No soportaría perder a su familia.

Tras confirmar que Hanabi no se encontraba allí, subió las escaleras rápidamente y tras varios pasos de camino, se encontró de nuevo en la sala de estar de su casa. Tsunade lo miraba algo confundida, pero el deseo de venganza no se había esfumado de su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo descolocada por la mirada de pánico en el rostro del Hyuuga.

—Se la llevaron.

— ¿Qué?

—Esos malditos… se llevaron a Hanabi.

Hiashi caminó unos pasos hacia el frente, y pasó por el lado de Tsunade. Se acomodó un poco la ropa que llevaba encima, y salió por la puerta, dispuesto a recuperar a sus dos hijas de las garras de Akatsuki así eso significara perder su propia vida. Tsunade solo se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, hasta que entendió la señal. Dejó la tasa ya vacía de café a un lado, y siguió los pasos de Hiashi hasta el exterior. Mientras le seguía los pasos a Hiashi, se dio la vuelta un poco para mirar la casa que estaban dejando atrás. Se prometió a sí misma que no haría esperar demasiado a Jiraiya.

Cumpliría su venganza. Obito Uchiha y sus marionetas iban a pagarlo.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo en su sitio. Su padre, Kakashi y Neji se detuvieron consecuentemente. Había sentido algo extraño. Un chakra. Alguien los estaba siguiendo. De hecho, había alguien que los había estado siguiendo desde hace rato. Había ignorado aquello desde hace rato, pensando que quizás era producto de su imaginación, o era algún ciudadano indefenso vagando por ahí.

Pero esto ya era demasiado extraño. Y se alarmó más al sentir que la presencia se hacía más grande, y se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó su padre.

Naruto sintió que algo le pasaba por la oreja, casi rozándolo a gran velocidad. Como una ráfaga de viento. Entonces vio cómo se clavaba un triángulo de papel en el suelo, justo frente a él.

— ¡Mierda!

Jiraiya y Minato habían estudiado a los Akatsuki hasta la saciedad. Conocían la mayoría de sus habilidades, y la habilidad del papel solo la tenía una persona.

—Konan—Minato miró hacia arriba.

Konan se encontraba parada sobre un techo, a varios metros de ellos. La mirada en su rostro era imparcial, no transmitía nada. Neji entrecerró la mirada, con la venganza ardiendo dentro de él. Era su oportunidad. Era la oportunidad de vengarse de los Akatsuki. De todos y cada uno de ellos. Y finalmente estaba Obito, el postre del final.

—Entonces sabes mi nombre—dijo la mujer—. Qué astuto.

—Debió habernos seguido desde la cueva—murmuró Kakashi hacia Minato—No fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos.

Naruto se sintió nervioso por un instante. En todo este tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con algunos de los integrantes de Akatsuki. Ahora que estaba frente a frente con uno de ellos, sabía que tendría que pelear. Entonces la imagen de Hinata vino a él. Ellos. Ellos habían sido los malditos que la habían mantenido encadenada por tres semanas. Ellos la habían mantenido en condiciones deplorables. La habían hecho llorar. La habían hecho sufrir. Y eso no se los perdonaría jamás.

Entonces todo su miedo pareció desvanecerse de repente, siendo reemplazado con rabia.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! —exigió saber. Lo más probable es que ella hubiera escapado, pero si Akatsuki aún la tenía en su poder…

—Naruto—lo regaño Kakashi entre dientes.

…podrían ya haberla asesinado.

Al ver que Konan no tenía intenciones de contestar, Naruto solo se enfureció más, con la rabia corriendo por todas sus venas.

— ¡Contesta!

Al ver la desesperación del muchacho, Konan pensó en qué contestar. Realmente no le daba ganas decirle que la tal Hinata se había escapado por culpa de una incompetente. No quería darle razones al muchacho rubio para sonreír. No quería verlo feliz. Quería verlo sufrir. Quería que llorara. Y si lo desestabilizaba emocionalmente, sería más fácil derrotarlo.

Konan saltó del techo en el que se encontraba, y cayó justo frente a ellos. Y sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, respondió:

—Está muerta.

Minato y Kakashi quedaron en shock. Neji sintió como si su mundo se hubiera sacudido por completo, y Naruto… él solo veía pasar frente a sus ojos todos aquellos recuerdos que había compartido con Hinata alguna vez. Ya no podía ver a Konan. Estaba sumergido en un mundo de agonía y recuerdos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas poco a poco.

— ¡Mientes! —gritó Neji, furioso —¡Ella no está muerta!

Todos aquellos recuerdos que había compartido con Hinata, todos esos momentos, todas esas situaciones, todas esas risas y esas lágrimas, todo ese cariño… simplemente no podía desaparecer de un momento para otro. No podía. Se negaba a creerlo. Un dolor desgarrador lo invadió, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma tira con tira.

Entonces el grito furioso de Naruto se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Y Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso.

— ¡Naruto! —Minato corrió a arrodillarse frente a su hijo. Naruto solo mantenía las manos en la cabeza y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, preso del dolor. Hinata no podía estar muerta. No podía.

—Es verdad—dijo Konan sin una pizca de emoción en su voz —. Lo sé porque yo la maté.

Neji fue otro quien sintió que el mundo se le había acabado. Primero su padre, y ahora su prima. No lo soportaría. No podía más. No podía resistirlo más. Se hizo prisionero de la rabia, el dolor, y la frustración, y corrió hacia Konan, con intención de atacarla.

— ¡Neji!—gritó Kakashi, alarmado.

Neji intentaba insertarle golpes a Konan mientras derramaba lágrimas de furia. Pero Konan solo se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los golpes de Neji, quien parecía querer acabar con el mundo entero. La frustración de Neji solo crecía a cada golpe que daba. Su prima no podía estar muerta. Algo en su interior le decía que seguía viva, pero ya no sabía que creer. No sabía si solo eran sus estúpidas ilusiones haciendo efecto o simplemente quería convencerse de que Hinata aún seguía con vida.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó con frustración.

Kakashi, al ver a Neji en apuros, corrió a asistirlo. Minato se quedó al lado de su hijo, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna manera positiva. Pero Naruto estaba en shock. Si Hinata estaba muerta… todo se habría ido a la mierda. No lo soportaría. Había vivido toda su vida sin preocuparse demasiado, pero ahora que había conocido a Hinata, su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Si ella estaba muerta… él no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más. Le prometió que nunca la dejaría. Que siempre estaría a su lado. Ya estaba cansado de romperle sus promesas.

Todo se quebró dentro de él, y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y oscuros. Había tenido fe todo este tiempo, ¿y para qué? Para que se la arrebataran de su lado.

Se levantó, tembloroso. Minato retrocedió, mientras veía a su hijo, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos vacíos siendo levemente cubiertos por su flequillo, estaba encorvado y mantenía las manos colgadas a los lados, como si éstas le pesaran demasiado.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Minato, cauteloso —¿Qué sucede?

Entonces Minato vio el chakra de su hijo, y notó que algo estaba mal.

Y comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

No vio ninguna transformación rara en Naruto, pero había algo diferente en él. Algo había cambiado. Y su chakra se había vuelto de color rojo de repente. No lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se acercó a su hijo, e intentó mirarlo a los ojos, y se asustó al ver que éstos ya no eran de color azul.

— ¿Naruto?

«Iba a matarlos a todos.»

De repente Naruto arrancó a correr una gran velocidad. Minato vio todo a cámara lenta. Solo alcanzó a ver como Naruto pasaba entre Neji y Kakashi a gran velocidad, y le insertaba un puño a Konan, directo en el vientre. La Akatsuki no se lo esperaba. El golpe fue fuerte y directo, lo que provocó que Konan expulsara un poco de sangre por la boca debido al impacto.

Kakashi, Neji y Minato se quedaron anonadados.

Konan se quedó en su sitio, con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Trastabilló un poco, y miró con ojos agrandados a aquel muchacho que la había golpeado con tanta fuerza. Entonces, al ver el chakra de Naruto, algo hizo clic en su mente, y retrocedió, aterrada.

—N-No… No es posible…

Naruto enderezó la espalda, y vio a la asustadiza Konan delante de él. Nunca había matado a nadie. Nunca había cometido un crimen ni nada parecido. No quería matarla, no quería cometer un crimen. Pero entonces se cuestionó de verdad si matar a Konan realmente era un crimen.

Tal vez solo era una salvación para Konoha. Entonces pensó que no sería malo ir a la cárcel si lograba acabar con todos ellos.

Se sintió fuerte. Se sintió poderoso. Podría acabar con Konan sin piedad.

Entonces Kakashi percibió algo raro.

— ¡Neji! ¡Retrocede! —le gritó, antes de hacerse a un lado. Neji, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lleno de frustración y rabia, miró a su maestro queriendo protestar pero obedeció, con la rabia aun corriendo por sus venas.

Naruto miraba a Konan sin sonreír. En sus ojos solo existía una profunda tristeza y una profunda rabia. Solo quería acabarla. Quería vengar la muerte de Hinata. Quería hacerla pagar. Entonces, por un momento, no se sintió él mismo. Se abalanzó a Konan y comenzó a golpear a Konan sin piedad. Cada golpe era letal y certero, y aunque Konan intentaba esquivarlo, Naruto siempre era más rápido que ella.

Konan lanzó sus ataques de papel, pero nada parecía funcionar. A pesar de que sus técnicas eran fuertes, Naruto parecía ser mucho más fuerte que ellas. Konan sabía lo que sucedía, y por eso, de repente tenía un profundo miedo.

Lanzó el más fuerte de sus ataques contra Naruto, pero el rubio no fue afectado por su técnica. El papel no podía tocarlo. El papel no podía hacerle daño.

—No es posible…—musitó, asustada.

Konan se dio media vuelta y salió huyendo con velocidad, pero Naruto comenzó a seguirla. Konan subió a los techos, y para su sorpresa, Naruto también lo hizo. Comenzó a seguirla con suma velocidad, y no tardó mucho en alcanzarla. Konan estaba a punto de saltar de un techo, pero antes de que lo lograra, la tomó de la muñeca, y sin piedad, le dio el golpe certero.

El cuerpo de Konan se tambaleó, y luego perdió el equilibrio. Cayó del techo, y con un sonido duro rebotó en el piso.

Naruto bajó con velocidad. Se acercó a Konan sin ningún tipo de piedad. Empuño su mano, dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas, Naruto. No eres un asesino—murmuró Neji fríamente—. Déjamelo a mí.

Konan miraba con ojos asustadizos a las dos personas que la miraban desde arriba con desprecio y desdén. Las costillas le dolían, los párpados le pesaban, su boca estaba llena de sangre y la garganta le ardía. Su mirada se volvió un poco borrosa.

Vio al Hyuuga poner su mano en palma, para luego insertarle un golpe de Juuken, y después de eso no vio nada más.

Naruto se tambaleó en su sitio y se sujetó la cabeza, adolorido. Minato y Kakashi llegaron corriendo al lugar. Entonces Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas una vez más. Su padre llegó a su lado, y le dio un abrazo. Tenía una leve idea de lo que había pasado, pero… no, era imposible. Eso no podía ser. Seguramente era algo más. Si hubiera estado con su hijo desde hace mucho antes… probablemente podrían haber descubierto esto antes. Podrían haber sabido que pasaba con Naruto. Podrían haber descubierto los planes de Akatsuki mucho antes. Podrían haber salvado a Hinata de alguna manera.

Naruto lloró lágrimas de dolor. Neji también se derrumbó allí mismo. Estaban perdiendo todo aquello que amaban en poco tiempo. No querían perder más. Prácticamente estaban rogando en sus mentes. No querían que les quitaran nada más. No lo soportarían. Rogaban piedad.

Hinata ya no estaría con ellos.

— ¡Minato! —escucharon una voz acercarse, y al oír esa voz, los llantos de Neji solo se intensificaron.

Minato se volteó, casi de manera robótica. Hiashi venía corriendo hacia ellos con una mirada furibunda, mientras Tsunade les seguía el paso.

Al ver las lágrimas de Naruto y Neji, Hiashi se detuvo frente a ellos. Incluso Kakashi había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras Minato solo sentía una profunda tristeza. Lo peor de la muerte era darles aquella noticia devastadora a sus seres queridos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiashi, asustado. Vio el cadáver de Konan a unos metros —. Ha caído uno más… eso es bueno. Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué lloran?

—Hiashi… —Minato no sabía por dónde empezar—. Encontramos a Hizashi.

Muchas revelaciones se hicieron en ese momento, y en ese lugar.

Hiashi se enteró de que Hizashi había sido asesinado hace varios días.

Se enteró de que Hinata estaba muerta.

Naruto se enteró que Jiraiya había sido asesinado.

Y a partir de ese momento, todos se derrumbaron en lágrimas, y ninguno se sentía capaz de volverse a levantar.

Varios allí juraron venganza. Juraron matar a los Akatsuki uno por uno. Juraron que vengarían a sus seres queridos.

Juraron que los harían pagar.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hanabi a su hermana mayor.

Hinata alzó la vista al cielo. Soltó un suspiro, y se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

—Tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho—miró a los ojos a su hermana—. Pero no sé qué es.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Supongo que es normal. Esta situación es bastante… crítica.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos ya?

—No, nee-sama—sonrió Hanabi, ansiosa por pasar más tiempo con su hermana—. Enséñame un poco más.

* * *

Sakura se pasó la mano por la frente y se limpió el sudor. Miró a Kushina, quien tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Después de tanto tiempo, no había perdido sus habilidades.

—Uno más…

Kushina le dio una patada al cadáver de Zetsu.

—Sí, solo uno más…

Sakura suspiró, y se revisó las heridas. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar seguro para recuperarse un poco, pero no tenía mucha fe. Estaban cerca de las ruinas, así que no habría muchos lugares donde refugiarse.

Entonces vio una figura familiar a lo lejos, y el aire se le estancó en el pecho.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Debo admitir que tuve un bloqueo. Escribir este capitulo fue bastante difícil. A veces abría el documento de Word y yo me quedaba con cara de "Hezto para khe se uza? ¿khe ago con laz teklas?" ¡Es horrible estar bloqueada! Pero bueno, después de varios esfuerzos, ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Trataré de no tardar tanto y actualizar la próxima semana, eso si no me bloqueo, aunque por suerte ya tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo. ¡Quedan pocos capítulos! Ya me está dando nostalgia.

Bueno, estoy de afan y quería dejarles este capítulo hoy, así que aquí se los dejo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	41. Cap 40: Herida abierta

**Chelsea: **Vamo a matarla.

Ejejejeje... jejeje... jejeje... *sale corriendo*

**Chelsea: ***sonrisa nerviosa* ¿Me disculpan un momento? *la persigue*

_._

_—¡Que vengas te dije!_

_—¡Suéltame Chelsea! ¡No! ¡Suelta el lazo! _

_—¡Arre Maria, arre!_

_._

Ejejeje... *risa nerviosa* ola ke ase.

Mil disculpas, pero mi inspiración es horrible. Siempre cuando estoy llegando al final de algo me cuesta más inspirarme. Y sé que estoy diciendo desde hace no se cuantos capitulos que nos acercamos al final, pero esta vez es serio. El final está en la punta de mi lengua. No creo que sea hasta el capitulo 42, como habia dicho antes, pero no pasaría del capitulo 45. Dios, cuando empecé este fic planeaba hacerlo largo, ¡pero nunca pensé que tan largo! Es decir, este fic tiene un año y medio de existencia, ¡hemos pasado por tantas cosas! *se limpia una lagrimita* y bueno, ¿pueden decirle a Chelsea que me suelte?

**Chelsea: **No, gracias. Me gusta jugar a la vaquera. No puedo quitarte el lazo aún.

*suspiro* Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto... ¡oye, no jales!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 40**

**Herida abierta**

**.**

**.**

Obito se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Pain. No porque estuviera impresionado, sino porque no tenía nada que decir. Su expresión facial era neutral. No demostraba nada, a pesar de que debería estar preocupado. Los Akatsuki estaban cayendo uno a uno. Se preguntó cómo era posible. Minato y su gente eran personas débiles. No eliminaba la fuerza de Kakashi y de Minato, pero los demás no deberían ser problema. Jiraiya había sido eliminado, Tsunade no debería haber sido un problema, el Hyuuga no debería ser difícil de controlar y los mocosos eran el menor problema. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué estaban cayendo?

Obito respiró profundo.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestionó Pain —¿Cuál es la idea?

Obito se levantó.

—Esperaremos un poco más.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

Obito alzó una ceja hacia Pain. Al hacer ese gesto, cualquiera de los otros Akatsuki habría dado un paso atrás. Muy pocos, como Deidara, habrían mostrado expresiones faciales en el caso. Ellos no eran muy expresivos. Pero ante ese gesto, todos se sentían dominados de alguna manera, a excepción de Pain. Él era especial. Él no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, y por esa razón, era uno de los más fuertes en su repertorio.

Eso lo hacía especial.

—Konan murió—informó Pain.

—Qué pena—murmuró Obito con sarcasmo.

—Yo la vi.

Obito hizo rodar la mano ante Pain, pidiéndole en silencio que le explicara por qué aquello era importante en algo.

—El chico… el que estaba con Namikaze Minato, él la mató. Hubo algo raro en él. Algo que no esperábamos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Obito abriera los ojos a más no poder. ¿A qué se refería? ¿No podía ser… eso, o sí?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Su chakra se volvió diferente. Rojo—explicó Pain—. Se volvió más fuerte de repente, y atacó a Konan con una fuerza fuera de lo común. A pesar de que vi cómo pasó, decidí no intervenir.

Obito se aferró fuerte a su silla, intentando sacar conclusiones.

—Dejaste morir a Konan, entonces.

Pain asintió. Obito intentó conectar cables en su mente, una vez más.

—Háblame más de ese episodio. ¿Qué sucedió? Si es lo que estamos buscando…—Pain agachó la cabeza por un leve instante— ¡Él no puede tener eso! ¡Es imposible! ¡Eso significará que el desgraciado de Minato habrá ganado!

Había una manera efectiva de destruir Konoha. Una que no dejaría sobrevivientes. Una manera que sería la llave a su objetivo. Pero nunca había logrado descubrir cómo lograrlo. Pensó que si conseguía robar los secretos de los diferentes clanes, podría averiguar la forma de invocar a la bestia. Pero en lo poco que logró conseguir, no encontró las respuestas que quería. Entonces, llegó Minato y lo arruinó todo.

Cuando el secreto siempre había sido su asqueroso crío.

Obito se recargó en su silla. No le quedaba opción más que mandar a su carta más fuerte a eliminar a la amenaza. Si no podía manipular a la bestia, tendría que quitarla del camino. Y para eso usaría su segunda mejor carta. Una de sus mejores cartas, Itachi, estaba ocupado. Pero la segunda carta, Pain, se encargaría del mocoso al igual que lo hizo con su padrino.

—Encárgate de él. Eres uno de los más fuertes, me atrevería a decir que el más poderoso, pero eso yo no lo puedo asegurar. Si no puedes con él, tendré que tomar medidas extremas.

Si Pain no podía con él, estaría en riesgo de perder todo lo que había logrado.

Pain asintió, e iba a marcharse, pero Obito lo detuvo.

—Aún no. Solo… espera el momento indicado.

Pain asintió una vez más, tan silencioso como era, y se marchó de allí a pasos lentos. Obito se llevó una mano al corazón. Si fallaba, le fallaría a Rin. No podía permitirse fallarle. No después de que ya le había fallado una vez al no poder haber evitado su muerte.

Se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó hacia un estante lleno de pergaminos. Esos habían sido los pergaminos que había logrado obtener en la primera tragedia, y algunos más que obtuvo con el paso de los años. Otros fueron obtenidos por diferentes Akatsuki, y no habían sido leídos aun. Entonces se puso a buscar en cada uno de los pergaminos, con la esperanza de que en alguno lograra encontrar la respuesta a su dilema. No podía permitir que Minato ganara. No podía permitir que Kakashi quedara impune después de lo que hizo.

No podía permitir que ellos vivieran.

No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Abrió uno de los pergaminos sin leer. Lo examinó detalladamente, y lo estudió. El pergamino era bastante extenso. Después de unos instantes, Obito se detuvo en su búsqueda, y comenzó a reír con fuerza, tanto que la garganta le ardió, los pulmones le dolieron y algunas lágrimas se asomaron en los bordes de sus ojos.

Eso era.

Había tardado tanto tiempo, pero la respuesta siempre había estado frente a sus ojos. Y también había descubierto al contenedor.

Ya tenía todas las piezas necesarias para acabarlos a todos.

Les enseñaría por qué se llamaba «La tragedia de Kurama»

Llamó a Pain una vez más. El callado asesino se presentó una vez más ante él. Obito lo miró con una sonrisa endemoniada, y le dijo que olvidara su última orden. Si mataba al chico, su plan no saldría como lo esperado.

Tenía mejores planes para el hijo de Minato.

No tendría que mancharse las manos al fin y al cabo.

Mientras tanto, Hidan y Kakuzu podrían encargarse de ciertas molestias que lo estaban incomodando.

* * *

Sasuke logró esquivar las llamas a tiempo. Se hizo a un lado por un instante y se ocultó detrás de uno de los edificios abandonados que habían en el lugar. Los cuervos quemados quedaron en el piso. Se mantuvo escondido, esperando que pudiera ganar tiempo de alguna manera, pero se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el chakra estaba activado.

Itachi apareció de golpe frente a él. Sasuke saltó en su sitio, mientras su hermano lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Y a pesar de que Itachi no sonreía, se veía bastante divertido con el asunto. Le divertía molestar a Sasuke. Le divertía su miedo.

—Bu.

Sasuke se aventó a darle con la espada, pero Itachi esquivó cada uno de sus intentos. Gruñó. Sin duda Itachi se estaba burlando de él. Si quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho, pero al parecer la situación le parecía divertida. Cerró los ojos por un instante, y todos aquellos momentos que pasó junto a él pasaron por su mente, al igual que la imagen de sus padres desangrándose en el suelo. Y a pesar de que él no había visto esa escena, pudo imaginarlo. Lo veía claro en su mente. La rabia lo nubló, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Abrió los ojos, llenos de rabia. ¿Acaso todo eso había sido solo un juego para él? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Todo este tiempo, Itachi tenía planeado matarlos? ¿Cómo podía ser todo solo un simple entretenimiento?

No podía ser posible.

Itachi llevó sus dedos a su boca para formar una nueva ráfaga de nuevo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, la mano de su hermano menor agarró la suya con fuerza. Itachi viró la mirada hacia su hermano, sorprendido; pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, los ojos furiosos de Sasuke se habían acercado hacia él, justo antes de sentir un filo en su mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento. Itachi estaba más que sorprendido.

Al parecer Sasuke tenía un potencial verdadero cuando se enojaba.

Al poco tiempo, Sasuke reaccionó y lo soltó con brusquedad. No quería. No quería matar a su hermano, pero lo haría. Vengaría a sus padres. Sabía que si lo dejaba vivo, muchas otras personas pagarían el precio. _Una vida a cambio de muchas._

Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de matarlo.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi con una voz monótona, aunque estaba sumamente sorprendido—¿Qué fue eso?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, de forma maléfica, como si fuese el mismo demonio.

—No eres el único que ha aprendido cosas nuevas.

Con la mentalidad de vengar a sus padres en su mente, la vida de Itachi no valdría nada. Sería un sacrificio necesario.

Itachi despertó de su ensoñación, y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia Sasuke. Éste fue más rápido y salió corriendo, esquivando el fuego. Itachi lo vio huir, y corrió tras él. Sasuke solo quería algo de tiempo. Algo de tiempo para formar una estrategia, para idear un plan que pudiera acabar con la vida de Itachi. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al almacén de armas, Itachi lo alcanzó. Se posicionó delante de él, y lo agarró por el cuello.

Sasuke se quedó estático debido al repentino movimiento. Al parecer Itachi se había cansado de sus juegos, ¿pero qué haría? No permitiría que lo matara allí mismo. De ninguna manera.

De repente sintió un puño en sus costillas. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones de un solo golpe, y la garganta le ardió de repente. Sintió otro golpe en su rostro, y luego de eso, muchos otros golpes vinieron. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso. Apuntó la espada hacia el abdomen de su hermano con su mano temblorosa, y se la enterró. Itachi no se inmutó, y en medio de todo su dolor, Sasuke se sorprendió. Los puños hacia él se detuvieron. Es como si Itachi lo hubiera permitido. Como si hubiera permitido aquel golpe. Itachi habría podido detenerlo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Tal vez, alguna parte de él quería o quiso a su familia alguna vez? ¿Tal vez había algo dentro de él que no estaba tan podrido?

Entonces se cuestionó por un momento que era lo que Itachi quería en realidad.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que ya era la oveja negra.

Le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del Akatsuki, pero tal vez su visión le fallaba. A pesar de eso, sabía que Itachi seguiría con las intenciones de matarlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Se sentía exhausto. No podía más. Pero sabía que si perdía el conocimiento, perdería la oportunidad de acabar con todo. Entonces recordó una de las técnicas que Kakashi le había enseñado durante las tres semanas que habían estado entrenando, semanas posteriores a las que Hinata había sido secuestrada por Pain.

"—_Tienes un gran potencial, Sasuke. Solo que… no tenemos el suficiente tiempo para sacarlo todo, tal vez, pero en ti hay algo especial. Solo escucha mis instrucciones. Si alguna vez te encuentras en un aprieto realmente grave, intentarás la técnica que hemos estado practicando. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que llegué a usar esta técnica, así que no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar. Por eso, es mejor asegurarnos, y sólo úsala en una situación de emergencia."_

Debido a su debilidad, el agarre sobre la espada se deshizo. Pero no podía quedar inconsciente. No aún.

Concentró el chakra en la palma de su mano, y recordó lo que Kakashi le había enseñado. _Sólo en caso de emergencia. _Tenía que intentarlo. Era su última oportunidad.

Primero se formó el color azul característico del chakra en la mano de Sasuke, pero luego unos rayos empezaron a chispear. Itachi bajó la mirada, pero no se sorprendió ni intentó hacer algo para evitarlo. Sasuke, por su parte, no se permitió sorprenderse por su logro, sino que siguió acumulando el chakra junto con toda su rabia y junto las enseñanzas de Kakashi para formar aquello que lo salvaría.

_"—Se llama Chidori."_

Itachi vio su muerte venir, pero por alguna razón no lo impidió. Mientras los ojos de Sasuke lo fulminaban, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su boca. Pero Sasuke no pensaba tener piedad. El rayo en su mano se hizo cada vez más y más grande. Tal como había dicho Kakashi, Sasuke tenía un potencial especial.

Su personalidad fría, calculadora y vengativa era su carta de salvación.

— ¡Chidori!

El fuerte impacto resonó por los alrededores. Sasuke miró el rostro congestionado de su hermano, su rostro dolorido. El chidori lo había afectado gravemente. Con la espada enterrada en su abdomen, y con el chidori en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo no resistiría demasiado a menos que fuera alguna clase de superhumano, con una resistencia de vida mayor. Pero no lo era. A pesar de que Itachi era fuerte y poderoso, seguía siendo un humano. Eso lo hacía tan débil como los demás.

Los rayos se desvanecieron lentamente. La mano alrededor del cuello comenzó a temblar. Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, pero no era consciente ni de eso, en realidad. Solo pudo ver a Itachi sonreírle, como lo solía hacer antes. Itachi puso su ensangrentado dedo índice en su frente e hizo algo de presión, como si hubiera estado intentando enviarle un mensaje.

¿Acaso Itachi no había sido tan malo desde un principio? ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Pero no pudo averiguarlo. Su cuerpo se volvió más pesado de repente, la mano de Itachi perdió el agarre y cayó de manera torpe al suelo. Itachi cayó a su lado, pocos instantes después.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera caer inconsciente por completo, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Una voz familiar. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que no pudo averiguar de quien se trataba, y simplemente cedió a la inconsciencia.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de Sasuke en sus rodillas. Kushina se acercó a su lado rápidamente, pero se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Itachi a un lado.

—Creí que Sasuke-kun estaba con Neji—dijo Sakura con preocupación, mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué está solo?

Kushina la miró.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Neji? ¿Y si… y si Itachi se deshizo de él?

— ¡No diga esas cosas, Kushina-san! —exclamó Sakura, irritada y aterrada por la imagen en su cabeza—. Neji debe estar bien—su voz se rompió—. No más desastres. Con Hinata desaparecida tenemos más que suficiente.

Hinata… ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría viva siquiera? No quería encontrarse con su cadáver. Quería verla viva y alegre. Quería a su amiga en su vida. Si ella muriera… probablemente no podría soportarlo.

A pesar de las palabras de Sakura, Kushina suspiró y se dio la vuelta, buscando el cadáver de Neji por los alrededores, por si acaso.

Sakura vio el maltratado y agotado rostro de Sasuke. Todo había sido demasiado caótico, para todos. ¿Cómo se sentiría Sasuke después de haber matado a su propio hermano? Porque Itachi había muerto. Su chakra se había desvanecido. La chica suspiró, y atrajo la cabeza de Sasuke contra su pecho, en una especie de abrazo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Todo era una pesadilla. Le dolía ver a Sasuke tan maltratado. Tenía que curar sus heridas. Tenía que hacer algo para curarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor.

Lo mejor sería llevarlo a un lugar en donde pudiera descansar. Se lo merecía.

* * *

Minato se pasó la mano por el rostro una vez más, retirando las lágrimas restantes. No podía creerlo. No podía aceptarlo. No quería creer que Jiraiya estaba muerto. De un día para otro, él simplemente había desaparecido. Había dejado de existir. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Las ganas de llorar vinieron a él otra vez, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba ser el fuerte. Todos allí estaban devastados a excepción de Kakashi, quien parecía abatido y abrumado, pero no destrozado. Después de todo, Kakashi no había tenido una relación tan estrecha con Jiraiya, o con Hizashi.

Ahora lo importante, era saber qué era lo que pasaba con su hijo.

—Minato—Kakashi lo llamó, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes por qué se le llamó «La tragedia de Kurama» principalmente?

Minato tardó un minuto en entender. Su mente estaba demasiado enredada. Tenía demasiados embrollos en su cabeza. Estaba tan cansado física como emocionalmente que no podía razonar con mucha rapidez.

—Hm… pues…—Minato se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No lo sé. Simplemente ese nombre se corrió entre la gente después de lo sucedido, y después de eso comenzó a llamarse «La tragedia de Kurama». Las personas simplemente lo llamaron así. No se sabe quién empezó el rumor.

Kakashi agachó la mirada.

— ¿Sabes sobre Kurama?

Minato negó con lentitud. No sabía a donde quería llegar Kakashi. El maestro, por otro lado, estaba muy confundido y contrariado. ¿Cómo era posible que Minato, estando casado con Kushina, no supiera la mayor parte de la cultura de los Uzumaki? Ya se había confirmado que el clan Uzumaki era un clan legendario, uno que había estado oculto por un largo tiempo. No sería extraño que pensar que Naruto…

Y si era así…

—Tenemos que encontrar a Kushina—dijo Kakashi. Minato lo miró—. No solo porque ella puede darnos algunas respuestas, sino porque Naruto necesita estar en los brazos de su madre ahora mismo—echó una mirada hacia Naruto, quien estaba tirado boca abajo sobre el piso, sin ánimos de levantarse—, y tú necesitas estar en los brazos de tu esposa.

Minato lo miró con un profundo agotamiento, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No solo eso. Ella también debe necesitarnos a nosotros.

Se agachó hacia su hijo y lo tomó de un brazo, intentando levantarlo.

—Naruto, levántate—le pidió con una voz suave—. Vamos a ver a tu madre.

Naruto no le respondió. No era capaz de hablar. Kakashi se acercó, y tomó a Naruto del otro brazo. Entre ambos lograron ponerlo de pie, pero a Naruto le temblaban las rodillas. Estaba destrozado. No podía creerlo. Todavía no podía asimilar el hecho de que Hinata se había ido para siempre. Le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado. Que nunca la dejaría. Y le falló.

Le falló.

—Está muerta—susurró completamente abatido, y Minato lo atrajo para darle un abrazo. Naruto solo dejó que lo consolaran—Está…

Los dedos de Minato se enredaron en el cabello de su hijo, intentando calmarlo. Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, y cerró los ojos. No era tan bueno como Kushina para consolar a las personas, pero no dejaría solo a su hijo nunca más. Ya lo había dejado solo por diecisiete años. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Necesitas descansar un rato—murmuró. Sacó su celular y buscó un número en su agenda—. Todos lo necesitamos.

—Nosotros no iremos con ustedes—dijo Tsunade, sosteniendo a un abatido Hiashi—. Ya descansamos un rato. Nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino.

Minato los miró dudoso. Kakashi se acercó a Neji, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, hecho pedazos. Sin duda Konan los había desarmado a todos.

— ¿Están seguros? —preguntó Minato—. Un poco más de cansancio no vendría nada mal.

El Namikaze pasó su mirada entre Neji y Hiashi. Ellos dos habían recibido el golpe más duro. Habían perdido a dos miembros de su familia en poco tiempo, sin contar que no se sabía nada del paradero de Hanabi.

—Ya perdí a mi hermano y a Hinata—murmuró Hiashi con voz ronca, quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento—. No voy a perder a una hija más. Tengo que encontrar a Hanabi. Seguro que ellos también la tienen. Ya me quitaron a una de mis hijas…—su voz se volvió rencorosa—no me quitarán a la otra también.

Tsunade sostuvo a su amigo con más persistencia. Él la había apoyado mientras lloraba la muerte de Jiraiya, y ahora ella lo apoyaría a él.

—Buscaremos a Hanabi.

—Yo iré con ustedes—interrumpió la voz cruda de Neji.

—No—decidió Hiashi con voz dura—. Ve con ellos.

Entonces Neji explotó.

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Mi familia está muerta! ¡Todo es un caos! ¡Están matando a la gente que nos importa, mientras se ríen en nuestras caras!

—Neji, por favor—pidió Hiashi, quien no tenía ánimos de gritar—. No me dejes solo. Si no encuentro a Hanabi… tú serás la única familia que me quede.

Con eso, las defensas de Neji parecieron venirse abajo. Las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad, y Naruto, quien ya se había calmado entre los brazos de su padre, solo cerró los ojos con pesar, sin ser consciente de mucho. Se sentía cansado por todas partes, por todos los rincones de su mente y por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Solo quería pensar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y que cuando despertara, todo sería normal otra vez.

Neji accedió a dejar ir a su tío y a Tsunade. Cuando logró recomponerse un poco, se levantó y caminó hasta el cadáver de Konan. Miró el cuerpo con desprecio, y le dio un escupitajo. Eso era lo que se merecía, y ese sería el destino que los demás Akatsuki seguirían. Pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, es que no volvería a ser el mismo después de esto. El día en que perdió a dos miembros de su familia. El día en el que su familia estaba en peligro de extinción. El día de la pesadilla.

* * *

— ¿Hola?

Sakura acarició el rostro de Sasuke mientras Kushina atendía una llamada. Habían logrado trasladarse a un sitio techado mientras Kushina terminaba de buscar el cadáver de Neji, el cual no encontró. Luego de eso, Kushina recibió una llamada justo en ese momento.

Y bueno, allí se encontraban.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de la pelirroja. Su rostro estaba consternado, como si la persona al otro lado del teléfono le hubiera dicho algo atroz. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, y se tapó la boca con la mano. Luego, con debilidad musitó: —Eso no es posible…

Sakura se alarmó. ¿Le había pasado algo a Naruto? ¿Qué sucedía?

—Entiendo… sí… vayan a casa. Los veremos ahí—y colgó la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

Kushina miró a Sakura, sin saber cómo decírselo en realidad. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no servía de nada ocultárselo.

—Jiraiya, Hinata y el padre de Neji…

Entonces la pesadilla de Sakura se hizo realidad.

* * *

—Creo que es suficiente—dijo Temari, sudando satisfecha.

Había sido un entrenamiento satisfactorio y duro, pero se sentían un poco más fuerte que antes. El entrenamiento de Gaara había dado sus frutas, y todos se sorprendieron al ver el dominio de Gaara sobre la arena.

—No puedo hacer cosas muy complicadas—dijo Gaara, cuando todos lo miraban con la boca abierta—. Pero ahora que el chakra está activo, he confirmado que tengo un buen dominio sobre la arena. No he logrado todo lo que quería intentar.

—Eso fue sorprendente—dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa—. Sin duda serás nuestra carta de salvación, Gaara-san.

La expresión de Gaara no cambió, pero en el fondo de su mirada se podía leer el agradecimiento por el halago.

—Yo también me siento más fuerte—dijo Hanabi, mostrando su pequeño bíceps a su hermana, quien soltó una risita.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Hanabi estaba pletórica por estar al lado de su hermana, y no podía parar de decirle cosas y de sonreírle. La había extrañado mucho. Aquellas tres semanas sin ella se habían hecho eternas, y estaba sumamente feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, nee-sama? ¿Quieres buscar a Naruto?

Hinata se sonrojó por un instante, y el corazón se le aceleró. Estaba ansiosa por verlo. Por abrazarlo. Por fundirse entre sus brazos. Por sentirlo cerca. Lo había extrañado como una loca. Quería volverlo a ver. Quería ver esa sonrisa radiante, esos ojos azules como el cielo y ese cabello rubio brillante. Quería darle algo de paz, así como él se la daría a ella. Solo quería abrazarlo, y si era posible, besarlo; y si era más posible, nunca dejarlo ir.

Gaara, quien había estado con una duda en su mente desde hace varias horas, se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Naruto? —murmuró —¿Uzumaki Naruto?

Las hermanas Hyuuga lo miraron, sorprendidas. Luego, asintieron lentamente.

—Esto… Gaara-san, ¿conoces a Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

Gaara asintió.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Eres de Suna—dijo Hanabi.

—Nosotros también conocemos a Naruto—dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa, acercándose por un lado—. Es una vieja historia. Una vez Naruto fue a Suna con su padrino, pero éramos muy niños —rio.

—Si—dijo Temari, recordando— Tendríamos… ¿Diez años, quizá? Eran buenos tiempos. Después de eso no volvimos a verlo, pero nos encantaría reencontrarnos con él. Sería bueno si pudiéramos verlo.

Hinata los miró, sorprendida. ¿Quién lo diría? Las personas que la habían salvado eran viejos amigos de Naruto. De una u otra forma, parecía que Naruto la estuviera cuidando en todo momento. No pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente ante ese pensamiento. Así era él.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —dijo Hanabi— ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

La sonrisa de Hanabi se borró rápidamente al sentir dos chakras cercanos. ¡Qué idiota! ¡¿Cómo no los había sentido antes?! Inmediatamente, todos parecieron percatarse de las presencias extrañas.

En lo alto de una montaña de escombros, a lo lejos, se podían distinguir dos figuras extrañas. Pero a pesar de la distancia, sus túnicas negras con nubes rojas eran visibles.

Al parecer llegar hasta Naruto no sería tan fácil.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Ay! ¡Pobre Naruto! ¡Vengase pa' ca que yo lo apapacho!

Juro por el leon de peluche que hay en mi escritorio, ¡que cuando escribi la escena de Minato consolando a Naruto me dio algo como que asjdlaksdjaslkdaslkdaslk... fue tan hermoso! Y Hinata viva en la otra punta de la ciudad y yo como con cara de sonrisa malvada. Fue tan... no se, pero me hizo suspirar muy profundo. Ah, lo que implica ser escritora. Es hermoso y doloroso a la vez.

¡Pobre Itachi! Aunque estaba medio deschavetado, pero al final de todo, si sentía cariño por Sasuke. Me sorprendí a mí misma, pero no había forma de dejarlo vivo. Si hubiera quedado vivo, las cosas para él nunca habrían cambiado.

Pronto vendrá lo interesante, porque el final está en mi mente ya, en imagenes y con una música dramática. ¿Cómo se imaginan el final? Estoy curiosa por leer sus teorías.

¡Muchas gracias por siempre esperarme y por leer! ¡Gracias a aquellos que comentan, y a quienes no, también se les agradece! ¡Ustedes me ayudan a crecer!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	42. Cap 41: Aliado inesperado

**Chelsea: **¡Agárrenla!

¿Eh? *la agarran*

**Chelsea: **¡Ya te tengo, maldita!

Che-Che-Che-Chelsea... ¿Qué haces?

**Chelsea: **Ya sabes, yo soy la vengadora de los lectores *agarra una soga*, y tengo que vengarme por tu tardanza.

.

_Unos minutos mas tarde..._

_._

**Chelsea: **Siempre quise hacer esto...

Uhm, ¿Chelsea? ¿Puedes quitarte de encima, por favor?

**Chelsea: **Maria, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que tenias potencial de silla?

¡Quitate de encima! ¡Esto es incómodo!

**Chelsea: **Podría tirarme un pedo ahora mismo...

¡Ni se te ocurra!

**Chelsea: **¡Jajajajaja! Es broma. ¡Hola a todos! Como verán, hoy Maria está castigada por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y a pesar de que se lo estuve recordando, aun asi se tardó. ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Así que hoy yo presentaré el capítulo! Disculpen por la tardanza de esta idiota, ¡y ahora a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masa... ¡Chelsea! ¡Que asco! *se tapa la nariz*

**Chelsea: **¡Jajajajaja!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 41**

**Aliado inesperado**

**.**

**.**

Estaban en casa. Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo vagando por ahí, luchando, descubriendo cadáveres y esas cosas, por fin estaban en casa. Para Minato era satisfactorio ver la sala de su hogar. Un día cualquiera veía esa sala y no sentía nada especial, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ver esa sala se sentía como un regalo. Estaba vivo. Era afortunado. Habían logrado llegar con vida. Pero a decir verdad, habían perdido más cosas de las que tenían en el punto de partida. Habían perdido gente importante, habían nacido cicatrices que no sanarían con tanta facilidad. Y lo peor de todo es que aún no había terminado todo.

Minato llevaba a su hijo a su lado, sosteniéndolo. Naruto estaba tan devastado que hasta le costaba mover los pies para caminar. Neji, quien era sostenido por Kakashi, se encontraba en la habitación. Ambos se encontraban en una situación crítica. No se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba peor. Neji había perdido a su padre y a su prima, mientras que Naruto había perdido a su padrino y a su enamorada. Claro, sin contar que Hanabi estaba desaparecida.

Minato miró a Kakashi, y ambos asintieron a la vez. Ellos también estaban cansados, pero era obvio que Naruto y Neji era quienes se encontraban en peor estado. Llevando a rastras los dos jóvenes abatidos, recorrieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso. Caminaron por el pasillo en busca de una habitación vacía, pero Minato no pudo evitar detenerse al ver a Kushina y a Sakura en una de ellas, observando a alguien acostado en la cama.

— ¿Kushina?

La mencionada se dio media vuelta y los observó. Le sonrió a su esposo y de inmediato los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna se desbordó. Miró a su hijo, y se acercó a ellos. Ambos estaban bien. Estaban con vida. Se acercó a ambos, y les dio un abrazo. Minato abrazó con fuerza a su esposa y le dio un beso, pero no soltó a Naruto. No cuando éste se encontraba tan mal.

Entonces fue cuando Kushina se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo.

— ¿Naruto? —se acercó más a su hijo. Lo tomó del rostro y le alzó la cabeza para mirarlo — ¿Qué sucede?

—Kushina…—murmuró Minato—lo mejor será que hablemos de ello después. Naruto necesita descansar, al igual que Neji.

Kushina miró a Neji. Sakura, quien se encontraba cuidando de Sasuke, se percató del estado de Naruto y se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó con preocupación. Naruto no fue capaz de responderle, así que se acercó más, poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Naruto…

Sakura observó a Neji, y notó que estaba igual. Entonces comenzó a conectar cables en su cabeza. Si tanto Naruto como Neji estaban tristes, eso solo podía significar que…

Se tapó la boca con las manos y retrocedió un par de pasos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y el corazón se le aceleró por el miedo. No. No podía ser posible. No podía ser eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hinata…?

Naruto volvió a sollozar, y algo se rompió dentro de él una vez más. Kushina se abalanzó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó. Lo acunó entre sus brazos, intentando calmar su dolor. Mientras lo hacía, algo dentro de ella se oprimió. Habían perdido a Hinata. No lo habían logrado. No la habían rescatado a tiempo. Se le aguaron los ojos. A pesar de que no conocía demasiado a Hinata, le dolía su muerte y no podía imaginarse como le afectaba aquello a su hijo y a Neji.

Neji, por su parte, también comenzó a llorar, pero Kakashi lo atrajo en un abrazo y le permitió llorar. Le permitió desahogarse. Pronto pasaría el dolor, con algo de fe. O tal vez no, pero pasara lo que pasara, todos estarían juntos para afrontar las dificultades. Y aunque Neji había perdido a la mayoría de su familia, no lo dejarían solo. Neji no estaría solo, y se asegurarían de ello.

Las guerras destruyen almas, y ahora Naruto y Neji podían decirlo con toda seguridad. Después de una guerra, nadie vuelve a ser el mismo, pero a pesar de que aquello no era una guerra, se sentía como tal. O tal vez, era mucho peor.

Naruto no solo lloró la muerte de Hinata. Lloró la muerte de su padrino. Aquel hombre que se hizo cargo de él desde que era un bebé. Si no fuera por ese hombre, probablemente habría terminado en la calle. Él lo protegió. Él lo crio. Él le dio un hogar. No podía creer que nunca volvería a llamarlo «ero-sennin». Él le había enseñado tantas cosas, y había pasado tantas cosas junto a él, que simplemente no podía aceptar su partida. Los recuerdos con él no dejaban de pasar por su mente, como una espiral, y no podía detenerlos. No podía aceptar que nunca más volvería a ver a Jiraiya. Si tan solo hubieran escapado, si tan solo hubieran huido de Konoha, podrían haberlo salvado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero Jiraiya no habría querido eso. No habría querido que huyeran. Él no habría querido que aquella ciudad que los vio nacer y crecer, aquella ciudad que se ha sobrepuesto sobre tantas cosas, hubiera sido destruida.

Tanto Sakura, como Naruto, como Neji, pasaron un largo rato entre lágrimas. No querían aceptar la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Lo de Hinata resultaba ser algo irónico. Pensar que si hace varios meses atrás ella hubiera muerto, probablemente nadie del instituto hubiera llorado por ella. Pero todo era diferente ahora. Muchas personas la habían conocido. Se había relacionado con otros gracias a ellos, y habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Simplemente no se podía pretender borrar el recuerdo de una persona de un momento para otro.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, y logró ver el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido sobre una cama, y de inmediato pensó lo peor.

—Teme…

Minutos después, Naruto, Neji y Sakura se encontraban al lado de la cama de Sasuke. Los tres aún se encontraban muy afectados por todo lo que había pasado, en especial Sakura, a quien la noticia le había llegado de golpe.

—Estará bien… —contó Sakura, apesadumbrada — se enfrentó contra Itachi y quedó muy herido. Logró vencer a Itachi. Cuando Kushina-san y yo llegamos al lugar, el cuerpo de Itachi ya no tenía señales de vida. Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun estará bien con esto.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Naruto con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar—gracias por cuidar de él, Sakura-chan.

Sakura asintió y sonrió un poco, aunque su sonrisa se borró rápidamente. Neji estaba sin decir palabra. Naruto, a pesar de lo grave que fuese la situación, era capaz de sobreponerse un poco solo si sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que quedaba. Neji, por su parte, pues Sakura no estaba segura de ello. Pero el hecho de que Neji no dijera nada le daba muy mala señal.

Sakura miró hacia el frente y apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Naruto no fue capaz de responder. No tenía idea. No sabía que pasaría ahora. No sabía que sería de él ahora. No sabía que sería de los demás ahora. Neji tampoco dijo nada. Sakura suspiró. Se levantó de su sitio y se posicionó en medio de ambos. Con cada brazo rodeó a cada uno, intentando dar una especie de abrazo. Los tiempos eran difíciles, pero si ellos caían, todo caería con ellos. Si se rendían, todo habría terminado.

—Yo también quisiera echarme a llorar ahora mismo—murmuró Sakura con pesar, mientras atraía las cabezas de Naruto y Neji hacia ella. Logró que cada uno se recostara en uno de sus hombros—, pero no puedo. Hemos perdido personas valiosas, hemos perdido momentos valiosos, pero por otro lado hemos ganado mucho también. Si no nos sobreponemos a esto, los decepcionaremos. Tanto Hinata, como Jiraiya, como Hizashi, se hubieran sacrificado por nosotros. Ellos preferirían morir ellos antes de vernos morir. Lo sé, porque sé que los tres tienen un enorme corazón.

—No pude protegerlos…—balbuceó Neji con voz cruda—los he decepcionado.

—Entonces no los decepciones más, Neji. Si ellos siguieran vivos, ¿sabes lo que habrían querido?

Neji lo sabía. Habrían querido que fueran felices, que se sobrepusieran, que derrotaran a Akatsuki. Que recuperaran la paz de Konoha.

—Pero… ¿cómo podemos lograrlo? Ahora, todo…

Sakura suspiró profundo y miró hacia la ventana, donde la luz del sol entraba con intensidad, atravesando las transparentes cortinas que se movían suavemente, impulsadas por el ligero viento.

—Que esto sea una lección para nosotros—dijo ella con voz ronca y decidida, pero aun así podía notarse el dolor en su voz—. No permitiremos que más de los nuestros mueran. No permitiremos que nos quiten a nadie más.

Neji asintió, tragando grueso. Aún tenía oportunidad. Hanabi estaba desaparecida. Si lograba encontrarla… aún habría una esperanza de alguna manera. Su otra prima no iba a morir. No iba a permitirlo. Tenía que encontrarla.

Sakura miró hacia la cabellera rubia.

— ¿Naruto?

Quería saber si había logrado algún efecto en él. Si había logrado que naciera alguna pequeña luz de esperanza. Y lo había hecho, lo supo al ver a Naruto asentir con pesar. No era tiempo de llorar, al menos no ahora. Cuando terminara todo aquello, tendrían el tiempo suficiente para lamentarse, pero ahora no era el momento. Ni Hinata ni Jiraiya habrían querido verlos caer.

Era lo que Akatsuki quería. No les daría ese gusto.

.

— ¿A dónde ha ido Kakashi? —preguntó Minato.

—Lo vi salir hace unos instantes…

— ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

—No sé… pero espero que se cuide. No queremos más muertes.

.

Temari sopló su abanico fuertemente hacia Hidan. Este se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando la fuerte ráfaga de viento. Tanto Hidan como Kakuzu cayeron en seco y de pie sobre el suelo. Hidan se colocó su arma sobre el hombro y sonrió con maldad.

—Hidan, recuerda que esto debe ser rápido.

—Tranquilo—dijo con una media sonrisa—. Solo quiero que Jashin-sama se sienta orgulloso de mí. Así que… vamos a terminar con esto.

Hidan sujetó el collar en su cuello, y corrió hacia las Hyuuga con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Hinata y Hanabi se pusieron en retaguardia, pero Gaara se puso frente a ellas y alzó una barrera de arena antes de que pudiera impactarlas.

—Tch—bufó Hidan, y saltó hacia atrás.

—Así que no son tan débiles como parecen…—murmuró Kakuzu, algo desconfiado—Hidan.

El mencionado retrocedió hasta quedar a su lado nuevamente. Kankurou bufó, y alzó sus marionetas frente a él, confiado de que Hidan y Kakuzu no eran tan fuertes como parecían. Mandó a sus marionetas a atacarlos, pero Hidan y Kakuzu comenzaron a saltar de un sitio a otro, impidiendo que las marionetas los alcanzaran.

— ¡Temari! —gritó Kankurou.

— ¡En seguida!

Temari dio un gran salto, y desde el cielo abrió su abanico y mandó una enorme ráfaga de viento. Esta vez su puntería acertó, y Hidan y Kakuzu tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Debido a la fuerza del viento sus pies retrocedieron involuntariamente.

— ¡Gaara! —gritó Temari.

Gaara, sin moverse de su sitio, alzó su mano y mandó la arena hacia ellos. Como una especie de manos de arena, logro atrapar a cada uno.

— ¡Wow! ¡Son impresionantes! —exclamó Hanabi, maravillada.

De repente Hinata sintió algo extraño bajo la tierra. Tomó a su hermana y saltó, alejándola de allí. Una mano salió desde la tierra al poco tiempo después.

—_ ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

Algo extraño comenzó a suceder. De repente Kakuzu se deshizo del agarre de la arena, y cayó nuevamente al piso. Se sacudió un poco el polvo, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras que todos lo miraban con asombro.

Hidan apretó los dientes, molesto.

— ¡Oye, Kakuzu! ¡¿Quieres dejar de presumir?! ¡Sácame de aquí de una maldita vez!

—No deberías preocuparte. Después de todo no hay forma de que puedan matarte tan fácilmente—murmuró Kakuzu, despreocupado.

Kakuzu guio su mirada hacia el frente, y revisó cada uno de sus rostros hasta que se encontró con el de Hinata. La Hyuuga abrió los ojos, asombrada, pero de inmediato se puso en retaguardia. Extendió los brazos y se puso delante de Hanabi, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Es la rehén que Konan tenía encerrada…—murmuró.

Hidan miró hacia el frente, hacia Hinata.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó con absoluta ignorancia, olvidando por un momento que estaba atrapado —¿Y cómo logró escapar?

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos, con Hanabi aferrada a su torso por protección. No permitiría que la llevaran otra vez. Por un momento se lamentó de haber expuesto a Hanabi a ese peligro. No debió haberse dejado convencer.

—Hanabi—murmuró Hinata, intentando no mover los labios— no te muevas.

—Nee-sama…—murmuró Hanabi, asustada.

—Si me atacan… aléjate de mí.

—No… no puedo…

—Hanabi.

Kankurou bufó, harto de la situación.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Mandó sus marionetas hacia Kakuzu, pero éste las esquivó, pero luego, de un golpe, las mandó hacia Kankurou. Éste, al ver que las marionetas iban hacia él, retrocedió, justo antes de poder detenerlas.

— ¿La capturamos? —preguntó Hidan.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

—No… ya no tiene sentido. Pero acabaremos con ella primero.

— ¡N-No! —gritó Hanabi, asustada. Había estado tan preocupada por su hermana… había pasado tres semanas llenas de preocupación, preguntándose si su hermana seguiría con vida o no. No la volvería a perder.

Kakuzu corrió hacia ella. Hinata, preocupada porque Hanabi no se separaba de ella, la apartó de un empujón y corrió hacia otra dirección.

— ¡Nee-sama!

A Kakuzu no le importó el cambio de dirección. Fue directo hacia Hinata. Temari corrió detrás de ellos, intentando detenerlo. Kakuzu finalmente alcanzó a Hinata, y se aventó a darle un golpe, pero Hinata se cubrió a tiempo y el golpe dio en su brazo. Retrocedió un poco. Alzó el rostro y se movió con rapidez, esquivando los golpes de Kakuzu uno por uno. Luego, entrecerró la mirada e intentó buscar los puntos débiles de Kakuzu, y como si un mapa se estuviera mostrando frente a ella, localizó los puntos débiles.

Dio un primer golpe.

_—Aquí._

Luego otro.

_—Aquí._

Luego uno más.

—_Aquí._

Temari se acercó con rapidez. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Kakuzu comenzó a sentirse debilitado en los puntos que Hinata le golpeaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que no podía dejarla terminar. Le insertó un puño en el estómago. Hinata sintió el aire escaparse de los pulmones, y luego salió volando varios metros debido a la intensidad del golpe.

Temari analizó lo que acababa de ver.

_—Sus ojos…_

De repente Kakuzu sintió que algo lo atravesó. Bajo la mirada, y observó una estaca de arena atravesándolo.

— ¿Qué… Qué es esto…?

— ¡Muy bien, Gaara! —exclamó Kankurou, emocionado.

Kakuzu se retorció en su lugar, y cayó de rodillas. Hidan gritó su nombre. Kakuzu no había podido reponer los tres corazones que había perdido hace tiempo, porque los cuerpos con los que se había encontrado tenían corazones muy débiles. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió apoderarse del corazón del sannin Jiraiya, pero su plan se arruinó cuando se enteró de que Pain ya se había encargado de él.

Gaara sacó la estaca de arena del cuerpo de Kakuzu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hidan luchó una vez más por zafarse de su agarre, pero no lo logró.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó frustrado —¡Jashin-sama los hará pagar por esto!

Poco después Kakuzu se incorporó. Todos miraron asombrados cómo podía seguir vivo después de aquello, después de todo Gaara le había dado justo al centro del pecho. Debería estar muerto.

Hinata se levantó lentamente de su sitio, y se limpió un hilo de sangre que había escurrido de su boca. Hanabi estaba petrificada, y no se podía mover.

— ¿Sigue vivo…? —se preguntó, impresionada.

Kakuzu se llevó las manos al pecho y murmuró para sí mismo:

—Esta es mi vida final.

De un momento a otro, Gaara cayó de rodillas y el agarre sobre Hidan desapareció. Gaara maldijo en voz baja. La energía se le había acabado. Se había agotado.

Hidan sonrió con malicia y se acercó a su arma filosa. La tomó por el mango, y se acercó lentamente a Gaara.

—Les dije que Jashin-sama los haría pagar—murmuró.

De repente, frente a ellos pasó una figura veloz. Todos se quedaron aturdidos ante la velocidad de aquella persona. El sujeto se posicionó delante de Kakuzu, y le enterró una mano en el pecho. Hanabi se tapó los ojos, y soltó un quejido de horror. Hinata corrió a su lado para taparle los ojos también, y evitar que viera algo. Kakuzu se quedó quieto por un instante, pero luego una bocanada de sangre salió de él.

— ¡Kakuzu! —gritó Hidan, aterrado, y corrió hacia él.

El sujeto desconocido alzó la mano y atrapó a Hidan del cuello, estirando su brazo de una manera anormal.

—Tú—dijo con voz pastosa, y miró a Gaara —abre un agujero.

Gaara lo miró, impresionado. Parecía un hombre de mala pinta, con rastros malignos y con un color de piel algo pálido. A pesar de que ese hombre traía una mala pinta, le obedeció. Aunque estaba débil, puso sus manos al frente y usó su habilidad para retirar la arena de un solo punto en el suelo, formando así un agujero que cada vez se hacía más hondo.

Hidan miró al hombre con rabia, mientras Kakuzu caía sobre el suelo sin fuerzas.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Obito-sama se enterará de esto! ¡¿Has oído?! ¡Pagarás por tu traición!

El hombre alzó una ceja.

—Obito no es un reto para mí.

El hueco se hizo cada vez más y más hondo, hasta que Gaara sintió que no pudo más.

—Así estará bien—el desconocido alzó a Hidan por el cuello, y estiró su brazo hasta poner a Hidan colgando justo en el centro del enorme agujero.

— ¡E-E-Espera! —gritó Hidan con dificultad, debido a que el aire no llegaba muy bien a su cabeza —¿Q-Q-Que… ha-haces…?

El extraño sonrió, y simplemente lo dejó caer.

.

Kakashi se quedó congelado en su lugar. Primero: porque estaba viendo a esa persona ayudarlos. Segundo, porque estaban lanzando un cuerpo de un Akatsuki a un profundo hoyo. Y tercero: porque Hinata estaba parada en ese lugar.

Se giró hacia el desconocido, mientras este cogía el cuerpo de otro Akatsuki tendido sobre la arena y lo lanzaba al hoyo. Luego vio al chico pelirrojo usar sus habilidades para tapar el hueco.

Se quedó más que impresionado.

— ¿Orochimaru?

El mencionado se dio media vuelta al ser nombrado. Vio a Kakashi parado a un lado, impresionado. Kakashi había corrido allí con la intención de ayudar, porque había sentido corrientes de viento extrañas viniendo de ese lugar. Los ataques de Temari habían alterado el rumbo del viento, y Kakashi sintió por ello que algo estaba mal.

—Hatake Kakashi—dijo el hombre.

Kakashi volteó la mirada hacia otra persona.

— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Hinata se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Hanabi se quedó a un lado, aún perturbada por lo que había pasado.

—No puedo creer que estés viva—decía Kakashi con alegría.

—E-Estoy bien, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi se separó de ella y la agarró por los hombros.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No se supone que habías sido asesinada?

Hinata parpadeó, sin comprender.

— ¿Eh?

—Konan nos dijo… que te había asesinado.

Temari se acercó junto con Kankuro y sonrió.

—Pues creo que lo han engañado—dijo ella, y Kakashi volteó la mirada hacia ella —. La encontramos tendida bajo un árbol, con una yukata vieja. Estaba herida, pero nada que no pudiese arreglarse.

— ¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?

—Nosotros somos los hermanos Sabaku no. Yo soy Temari, él es Kankuro, y el que está por allí jadeando del cansancio es Gaara. Somos de Suna.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Kakashi, aliviado—. Sé que Suna no tiene que ver nada con lo que está pasando aquí, pero a pesar de eso ustedes están arriesgando sus vidas por ayudarnos. Les estamos muy agradecidos. Gracias por ayudar a Hinata.

Gaara se puso sobre sus pies y se sacudió el polvo. Miró hacia abajo y entrecerró la mirada. Así que estaban allá abajo, ¿uh? Había hecho el hueco bastante hondo. Era probable que nunca nadie los encontrara.

Kakashi alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se conectaron con los de su reciente salvador.

—Orochimaru—murmuró, impresionado— ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?

Orochimaru bufó.

—Digamos que las cosas no salieron como yo lo planeé.

Algo dentro de Kakashi pareció conectar.

—T-tú…

—Ayudé a Obito a crear a los nuevos Akatsuki. Verás… no todos ellos son originales.

»Al final de la primera tragedia de Kurama, los Akatsukis que habían resultaron muertos. Fue cuando encontré a Obito casi muerto. Junto con mi fiel asistente Kabuto, logramos sanar sus heridas y restaurar las partes dañadas. Sabía que si lograba salvar a Obito, él podría ayudarme con mis experimentos. Obito es un hombre muy poderoso, después de todo. Fue entonces cuando me propuso traer de vuelta a los Akatsuki, usando en personas nuevas restos del ADN de los Akatsuki anteriores. Acepté, a cambio que después de terminado el producto me permitiera analizar los Akatsuki más a fondo para crear humanos genéticamente. Obito, por supuesto, no cumplió con su parte.

Kakashi se quedó anonadado. Nunca se imaginó que Orochimaru tuviera algo que ver con el regreso de los Akatsuki. Nunca supo que tan graves fueron las heridas de Obito, después de todo se pensaba que estaba muerto. Y ahora, Orochimaru había ayudado a Obito a traer el caos a Konoha nuevamente, a cambio de beneficiarse con sus experimentos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho.

—Orochimaru-… no tienes idea de lo que hiciste.

—Es tarde para recriminarme—murmuró—. Estoy aquí porque quiero darle una lección a Obito. Ya los Akatsuki no me interesan—dijo mirando hacia la tierra, en donde Hidan y Kakuzu permanecían enterrados—es claro que son poco eficientes. Es una lástima. He perdido un montón de tiempo al lado de Obito, después de todo tomó años desarrollar a los nuevos Akatsuki por completo.

Kakashi no lo terminaba de entender.

— ¿Entonces… son humanos artificiales?

—No del todo… no fueron creados desde cero. Tomamos como bases humanos que ya existían, humanos con vidas normales. Pero de cierta manera, sí, solo son humanos artificiales. Algunos de ellos se modificaron demasiado, por eso algunos como Kisame tuvieron formas especiales.

Todos se quedaron aterrados por lo que oían, pero ninguno además de Kakashi se atrevió a abrir la boca para decirle algo. Después de todo, Orochimaru parecía ser bastante poderoso y los podría ayudar de alguna manera.

—Sé de los Akatsuki que han caído—dijo Orochimaru—. Solo nos queda Pain. Sin embargo, si logró matar a Jiraiya, no será tan fácil deshacernos de él. Sin contar que Obito está detrás. Él es el objetivo final.

—Entonces… ¿nos ayudarás? —preguntó Kakashi.

Orochimaru se dio media vuelta y lo miró por sobre el hombre.

—Síganme.

—Espera—dijo Kakashi, girándose hacia Hinata y Hanabi—. Hinata, todos están preocupados por ti. No te han visto desde hace casi un mes. Y Naruto, Neji y los demás creen que estás muerta—Hinata abrió mucho los ojos—. Y tú, Hanabi. Tu padre está preocupado por ti. Deberías ir con él.

Hanabi se retrajo, y miró a Hinata, con el temor de no volverla a ver. Pero sabia que no podía quedarse a su lado. No era tan fuerte como ella. No serviría de nada si estorbaba. Así que se acercó a Hinata y le dio un abrazo fuerte, antes de soltarla nuevamente.

—Prométeme que volverás con vida, nee-sama.

Hinata la miró sorprendida, pero sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Hanabi retrocedió un par de pasos, y Kakashi la miró.

—Tu padre se fue hacia la zona norte. Búscalo. Y luego, llévale el mensaje. Dile que Hinata está bien. Luego busca a Naruto y a Neji, y diles que Hinata sigue con vida.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Por fin! Me he podido liberar. Chelsea es una asquerosa.

**Chelsea: **¡Claro que no!

¡Tardé, lo siento! Pero estamos tan cerca del final que... ah, las escenas están en mi cabeza, pero muchas veces no se como conectarlas. Me bloqueo, y eso siempre me pasa cuando me acerco a un final. Pero ya quedan cuatro capitulos para el capitulo 45, que seria el final segun mis calculos. ¡Dios! Me dolerá muchisimo despedirme de este fic. Será como dejar a mis pequeños polluelos y dejarlos volar por si solos.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! Gracias por apoyarme con este fic y por apoyarme de otras formas, a pesar de los contratiempos que puedan haber. ¡Recuerden comentar! Me encanta leer sus sensualotes comentarios 7u7

¡Gracias por leer, y nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	43. Cap 42: Ausencia de valor

Van a matarme después de esto...

**Chelsea: **Yo también lo haría.

¬¬ Tu me matarías sin razón alguna.

**Chelsea: **No es sin razon alguna, digo... existes, ¿no?

¡Pero tu existes gracias a mi!

**Chelsea: **No eres mi diosa especificamente.

¡Hola gente! ¿Como han estado? Sé que probablemente van a matarme después de esto. Sin embargo, no quiero decir nada y esperaré a que ustedes lean por si mismos. Así que sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sempai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 42  
**

**Ausencia de valor**

**.**

**.**

Kushina se quedó abrazada a Minato en el sofá mientras mantenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Después de lo que su esposo le había dicho, no podía estar tranquila. No podía estarlo después de saber que las cosas no resultarían tan sencillas. Si Naruto había tenido esa clase de… de poder… probablemente algo estaba pasando, algo de lo que ellos nunca fueron completamente conscientes.

Algo llamado Kurama.

Kushina si sabía por qué le habían puesto el nombre de «La tragedia de Kurama». Kurama era una bestia mitológica entre el clan Uzumaki. Un zorro de nueve colas que poseía un poder destructivo, y que su motor era la ira y el dolor. Muchas personas con malas intenciones habían soñado con poseer el control de Kurama. Muchos creyeron que ese secreto se encontraba entre alguno de los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, pero nadie fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta ellos. Nadie había logrado averiguar si realmente Kurama existía o no, y para los Uzumaki era solo eso: un mito.

Pero nada descartaba la posibilidad. Nada descartaba que Obito estuviera detrás de los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki inicialmente, y al saber que Kushina era una de las mayores potencias en sellados, fue tras su sabiduría. Pero al saber que ésta vivía con Minato, tal vez conectó puntos. Tal vez pensó que los Namikaze y los demás clanes se habían apoderado de aquel increíble poder… y no lo pudo soportar.

Tal vez por eso se llamó «La tragedia de Kurama» desde un principio.

Todos habían querido tener ese poder, pero nadie lo había logrado.

Hasta que Naruto demostró lo contrario.

—Él no… él no puede tener ese poder.

—Kushina… aún me cuesta creer todo esto.

—Si Obito se entera de esto, Naruto estará en verdadero peligro.

—Pero no podemos retenerlo. Sabes cómo es nuestro hijo de orgulloso. Es igual a nosotros. No se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres? ¡No puedo dejar que se arriesgue de esa manera-ttebane!

Minato sonrió. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a su esposa decir ese tic. Pero era un poco comprensible. Naruto tampoco había dicho el suyo últimamente. Los tiempos eran demasiado tensos, y ambos se habían olvidado por completo de esos pequeñísimos detalles.

—Naruto ya perdió a Jiraiya-sama y a Hinata-san—dijo Minato con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Estoy seguro de que no querrá perder a más personas. Él es un guerrero de corazón, Kushina. Lo dará todo, aunque tenga mucho que perder. Pero prefiere jugar su carta antes de perder a más personas. Si se queda de brazos cruzados, lo más probable es que alguno de nosotros será el próximo en morir. Pero si no, tendrá la oportunidad de evitar aquello. Necesitamos estar juntos para evitarlo.

Kushina agachó la mirada. Lo sabía. Conocía a Naruto. No podrían convencerlo tan fácil de que se quedara quieto. Después de todo él era un chico muy hiperactivo. Solo que a veces eso podría jugarle en contra, y eso era lo que ella temía más que a nada.

Sin embargo, Minato confiaba en que Naruto usaría aquel maravilloso poder para darles la ventaja una vez más.

* * *

—Ya veo…

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, asimilando las noticias nuevas. Estaba abrumado. Muchos habían perdido la vida últimamente. En un momento eran estudiantes del instituto y al otro… estaban luchando por conservar sus vidas. Todo parecía un mal sueño. Él había matado a su propio hermano, quien resultó tener una mente retorcida todo este tiempo.

Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Sakura miró a Sasuke e hizo una mueca. «Un poco más de expresividad no vendría nada mal.»

—Sasuke-kun…

—Estoy bien, Sakura. Me siento mejor. Aunque…—se sobó el rostro—aún hay partes que aún me duelen.

—Eso no importa, teme—susurró Naruto, apretando los puños sobre su regazo—. Tenemos que evitarlo. Tenemos que evitar que más de nosotros mueran… tenemos que evitarlo, o si no yo voy…a…

—Naruto…—murmuró Sakura comprensiva, y le puso una mano en su brazo.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto se levantó de golpe. Retiró el agarre de Sakura con brusquedad, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Espera! —gritó Sakura.

—Déjalo—dijo Sasuke—. Probablemente ninguno de nosotros sea una buena compañía en este momento.

—Pero…

—Naruto necesita a Jiraiya o a Hinata, y no somos ninguno de los dos.

Sakura miró el lugar por el que Naruto había desaparecido con preocupación, y se preguntó si estaría bien dejarlo solo.

Neji solo lo vio en silencio, y cerró los ojos, agotado. Se quedó allí arrodillado, con las manos en su regazo y con la cabeza agachada, como si le estuviese rezando a alguien. Tal vez a su padre. Rogándole que estuviera en paz donde fuese que estuviese. Que estuviese en paz, era lo único que podía pedir.

Naruto pasó corriendo por la sala, en donde sus padres se encontraban. Kushina lo vio salir corriendo.

— ¡¿Naruto?! —saltó de su sitio y corrió hacia la puerta— ¡Espera! ¡Naruto!

No lo alcanzó.

Kushina intentó seguirlo, pero Minato se lo impidió.

—No lo hagas.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tengo que ir con él!

—Hay cosas que debemos afrontar por nosotros mismos. Nosotros no podremos aceptarlo por él.

Kushina vio a su hijo desaparecer por la calle, corriendo hacia algún rumbo desconocido. No quería dejarlo solo. Todo su ser le pedía que lo persiguiera, pero… tal vez Minato tuviera razón. Tal vez necesitase algún tiempo para asimilarlo.

* * *

No sabía a donde se dirigían. Nunca habían estado por aquel lugar. Era una especie de túnel subterráneo cuya entrada se encontraba oculta entre algunos árboles del bosque. A pesar de que Kakashi había estado en aquel bosque muchas veces –porque le gustaba reflexionar en silencio a veces-, nunca se había topado con aquella entrada. Miró a los lados, sin saber qué habría justo arriba en ese momento. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Un panel con números se encontraba a un lado, y Orochimaru introdujo la contraseña. La puerta se abrió muy sonoramente. Orochimaru entró, y bajó por unas escaleritas a un lugar más amplio.

Todos los siguieron.

Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un lugar sumamente amplio, iluminado ligeramente de un color verde que combinaba con la oscuridad. El lugar estaba lleno de tubos de laboratorio enormes que se encontraban a los lados, en los cuales había en su interior algunas especies de forma humana extraña. También habían muchos apuntes y pergaminos en varias diferentes mesas, junto con un tablero de comando con tantos botones que nadie podría saber para que significaban.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —se preguntó Temari, mirando el lugar desde el techo hasta el piso.

—Es mi laboratorio—dijo Orochimaru, extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados y poniendo las palmas hacia arriba, en forma de presentación—. Aquí es donde he realizado muchos de mis experimentos.

—Orochimaru…—murmuró Kakashi—, fue un poco tonto traernos aquí. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces.

—No temo a que lo destruyas. Sé que ahora hay un asunto más importante que tratar—Orochimaru se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al tablero de mando—. No atacarías mi laboratorio en una situación tan crítica como ésta. Me necesitas.

Kakashi bufó por lo bajo. Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. La ayuda de Orochimaru podría ser muy útil en estos momentos, después de todo, él era uno de los tres sannin legendarios. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo muy buenas relaciones con Tsunade ni con Jiraiya, ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con los experimentos y los ideales que realizaba Orochimaru.

Pero a pesar de eso, no se podía negar que Orochimaru era poderoso. Y si había estado al lado de Obito durante todo este tiempo, lo más probable es que tuviera información útil en ese momento.

—Ah… —Orochimaru suspiró con satisfacción—. Aquí está.

Orochimaru parecía ver algo en una pantalla que se encontraba en el tablero de mando. Les hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercaran, y ellos lo hicieron con cautela.

—Obito ha estado moviéndose de lugar desde que todo esto comenzó para evitar ser encontrado—señaló—, pero últimamente, se ha asentado en un solo lugar.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Esto es… la ubicación de Obito?

Orochimaru asintió, complacido.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Creo que pasamos por ese lugar una vez! ¡Obito estaba frente a mi nariz y no lo noté!

—Él es bueno ocultando su chakra…—murmuró Gaara—, de otra manera habría sido encontrado. Este lugar… ¿es a las afueras de Konoha?

—Así es…—murmuró Kakashi—ahí está él. Si logramos terminar con esto…

Gaara fijó sus ojos en Orochimaru. En los institutos de Suna también habían enseñado la historia de los tres sannin legendarios. Se decía que Orochimaru era el sannin corrupto. ¿Por qué hacía esto?

— ¿Por qué nos ayudas? —preguntó.

Orochimaru lo miró de medio lado, y sin sonreír dijo:

—No lo hago. Sólo quiero desquitarme con Obito, pero no me importa si Konoha sobrevive o perece. Lo único que quiero es nivelar un poco la balanza.

Kakashi lo miró, y cerró los ojos, frustrado. Orochimaru solo les había dado la ubicación de Obito para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio.

—No me mires así, Kakashi. No conozco el punto débil de Orochimaru, pero sé que va tras Kurama.

_¿Kurama…?_

— ¿Kurama? —preguntó Hinata, sin entender.

—No puede ser… —balbuceó Kakashi—ese hombre quiere…

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

—Naruto…

* * *

Hanabi vio la imagen de su padre y de Tsunade a lo lejos. Corrió más rápido hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Gritó su nombre, pero éste parecía no escucharlo. Los hombros de su padre estaban tensos, y su posición era de retaguardia. Con sus ojos, parecía buscar minuciosamente algo entre las ruinas.

— ¡Padre!

Finalmente Hiashi se dio la vuelta hacia esa voz, con los ojos muy abiertos. Vio a Hanabi correr hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas, aliviada.

— ¡Pa-Padre! ¡Me mareo!

La mantuvo en sus brazos durante unos instantes más mientras sonreía. Sentía un enorme peso quitarse de sus hombros. Al menos no le había pasado nada. Hanabi estaba bien. La dejó en el piso, y luego se sintió tonto por toda su preocupación.

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste del refugio?!

—Es que yo-

— ¡Sabes que hay peligro! ¡Sabes que hay personas que quieren matarnos a todos! ¡¿Sabes lo que pasaría conmigo si murieras?!

—Padre, pero es que mi-

— ¡No vuelvas a ser tan irresponsable! ¡¿Para qué saliste?!

Hanabi rodó los ojos. Su padre no la dejaba hablar.

— ¡Nee-sama fue a buscarme! —terminó por gritar.

Hiashi se quedó en blanco. Luego pensó que era una broma. Tsunade se acercó por el lado, impactada por lo que había oído. ¿Hinata había ido a buscar a Hanabi antes de morir? ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? Pero… eso era imposible. ¿O no? ¿Cómo habría podido Hinata ir a ver a Hanabi, y después morir? ¿En qué momento exacto habrían matado a Hinata?

—Pero Hinata está muerta—comentó Tsunade, algo perdida.

— ¡No, no es así! ¡Sé que todos piensan eso, pero no es así!

—Hanabi… —murmuró Hiashi, entrecerrando la mirada. No sabía cómo Hanabi se había enterado de la muerte de su hermana. Y ahora la pobre estaba en negación—el asunto de tu hermana es difícil para todos, pero tienes que-

— ¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharme! Yo estuve… ¡yo estuve con ella hace varios minutos! No estoy loca, padre. Créeme —Hanabi sonrió—. Ella está viva.

Hiashi se quedó quieto por un instante. ¿Y si era verdad? No… no podía ser. No quería ilusionarse con ello. Ya había tenido fe con su hermano Hizashi, esperando que éste estuviera bien, pero el resultado fue diferente. No quería dejarse llevar otra vez. No quería confiar. SI Konan les había dicho que había matado a Hinata, tenía que ser verdad.

Konan no tendría razones para mentir.

—Lo siento, Hanabi. Pero esto es inaceptable.

— ¡Padre! — se ofuscó Hanabi, indignada —¡Te estoy diciendo que está viva! Kakashi-sensei nos encontró. Nos dijo que todos creían que Nee-sama estaba muerta, ¡y se sorprendió mucho al verla!

— ¿Kakashi? —no creía en ello. Kakashi se había ido con Minato y Kushina. No había manera de que él pudiera encontrar a su hija.

Hiashi entrecerró la mirada hacia su hija. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Padre?

—Vamos con tu primo, Hanabi.

Hanabi entrecerró la mirada, molesta porque no le quisieran creer. Pero ya vería. Cuando su padre viera que Kakashi no estaba en la casa, le creería. Entonces le contaría aquella historia del tercer sannin que los ayudó, y todo tendría mas sentido.

Neji se pondría muy feliz. Y Naruto… ¡Ya quería ver la reacción de Naruto!

—Me creerás pronto, padre. Ya lo verás.

—Ver para creer, Hanabi—murmuró Hiashi, escéptico.

Si Hinata estaba viva, ¿por qué entonces Hanabi no la había traído con ella?

No tenía sentido.

¿Qué sentido tenía?

¿O tal vez si tenía sentido? Parecía que no.

Se sentía vacío. Incompleto. Sabía que lo correcto era ser optimista. Sabía que lo correcto era no dejarse caer, pero no siempre se podía ser fuerte. Menos cuando la razón para ser fuerte se desvanece. Y sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Sabía que Jiraiya y Hinata eran buenas personas, y ambos habrían deseado que sobrevivieran. Pero no sabía cómo seguir adelante. Se sentía tan perdido.

No sabía que sería de él. Y una parte dentro de él sabía que no importaba la cantidad de personas que intentaran empujarlo a la superficie ahora, no saldría a la superficie con tanta facilidad.

Naruto caminó por lentitud por las calles vacías de Konoha. El cielo se estaba poniendo gris. Muchos de los habitantes habían huido por el miedo, otros habían evacuado, y otros simplemente se habían negado a abandonar sus casas, negándose a despegarse de aquello que tanto amaban. Esas personas fueron de las primeras en morir.

"_Es estúpido."_

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza. Se detuvo en su sitio, melancólico. Apretó los dientes tanto como pudo, y aunque intentó evitarlo, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran otra vez.

"_Deja de llorar, mocoso. Los hombres no lloran"_

—Cállate—siseó Naruto, aunque no sabía bien a que le hablaba. Sabía que había una voz interna dentro de él, pero estaba demasiado abatido como para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Estaba demasiado triste como para pensar qué había de extraño con él, y por qué tenía ese extraño poder. Pero no tenía sentido luchar ya. No sin Jiraiya. No sin Hinata.

Pain observó a Naruto desde la terraza de un edificio. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, mientras el fuerte viento batía su vestimenta de Akatsuki. El cabello naranja le revoloteaba de manera rebelde, moviendo los mechones de su frente. Por fin Obito había dado la orden. Era la hora de capturar al chico.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó del cielo, y cayó sobre la mejilla de Pain, simulando una lágrima.

Alguna vez fue Yahiko. Pero ese ya no era él. Tampoco era Nagato.

Su nombre era Pain. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente. Kushina y Minato saltaron en su sitio, y se incorporaron inmediatamente del sofá en el que se encontraban sentados. Hanabi parecía ansiosa, y tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —exclamó Kushina, acercándose rápidamente a ella — ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Hanabi intentó abrirse paso ante las manos preocupadas de Kushina, que intentaban examinarla, revisándole los pómulos y los brazos, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún daño.

— ¿En dónde están Naruto y Neji?

— ¿Eh? Neji está arriba, pero Naruto salió…

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Hanabi, molesta, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —la llamó Kushina intentando detenerla—¿Pero qué sucede?

Hiashi apareció en la puerta con una expresión cansada en su rostro. Tsunade venía detrás de él, sin saber qué pensar en realidad. Aunque ella creía más en la posibilidad de que Hinata estuviese viva. Kushina y Minato los miraron, estupefactos.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Minato, algo alarmado. Durante los últimos días, todo había sido malas noticias, así que ya no se esperaba nada bueno.

Hiashi suspiró con resignación.

—Hanabi dice que Hinata está viva.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron estupefactos, y a la vez ambos soltaron una exclamación.

— ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

—Ese Naruto, en serio… —exhaló Sakura, sentada al lado de Sasuke. Neji se encontraba en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con la mirada perdida y sin propósito alguno—, pronto caerá una tormenta. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando al irse así?

Neji se quedó viendo hacia el exterior, y miró hacia el cielo con un profundo desasosiego. Ya no le encontraba sentido a las cosas. Su padre había muerto. Su prima también. Su otra prima estaba desaparecida. Todo parecía ser una mentira. Hiashi y él no podrían sobrevivir solos. Necesitaban tener una familia. Necesitaban su familia. Pero todo aquel maldito desastre les estaba quitando todo aquello que ellos amaban. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto se quedarían sin nada.

Se quedarían sin nadie a quien amar. Sin nadie con quien reír. Se quedarían sin nadie a quien llamar un hogar.

Unos pasos apresurados se sintieron en el pasillo, como si alguien estuviera corriendo.

— ¡¿Eso es cierto?! —se escuchó el grito de Kushina desde el piso de abajo.

Los pasos se aproximaron con rapidez, hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada del cuarto.

— ¡Aquí es! —exclamó ella, victoriosa. Había estado buscando a Neji por las diferentes habitaciones, pero no había logrado encontrarlo.

Neji se separó de la ventana, anonadado.

— ¡Hanabi!

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —exclamó Sakura, levantándose de un golpe de la cama.

— ¡Neji! —exclamó Hanabi, y se acercó a él con velocidad. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió — ¡Dime que tú tampoco crees esa mentira! ¡Dime que no piensas igual que mi padre! —Hanabi lo sacudía mientras Neji se encontraba atontado, sin saber a qué se refería— ¡Dime que no piensas que nee-sama está muerta!

Neji se quedó tonto. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¡Neji, mírame! —Hanabi pudo notar los ojos irritados de su primo debido a las lágrimas — ¡Ella está con vida!

* * *

Naruto miró con ojos aburridos al hombre frente a él. Pain. Lo había reconocido por las fotos que su padrino le había mostrado alguna vez. Sabía lo que Pain quería. Probablemente lo matarían, pero una parte de él no le encontraba sentido a seguir con vida. Sin embargo sabía que tampoco podía dejar que Pain lo asesinara. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer ahora. Defenderse de Pain o luchar contra él parecía ser lo mismo.

* * *

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Deténgase, por favor! —corría Hinata detrás de Kakashi, mientras éste corría con desesperación —¡¿Qué sucede con Naruto-kun?!

Kakashi no respondía. No había sentido su chakra en la casa Uzumaki, así que se había desviado de allí de inmediato. No quería ir allí y perder tiempo preocupando a Minato y a los demás. Intentaba percibir el chakra de Naruto, pero apenas tenía una idea ligera de algo. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro venían siguiéndolos desde más atrás, pero Hinata, al saber que algo pasaba con Naruto, aceleró el paso a tal punto de seguirle el ritmo a Kakashi.

—Debemos encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes…

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Por favor dígame algo!

— ¡Solo encuentra a Naruto!

Hinata estaba ansiosa por ver a Naruto, pero sabía que las ansias de Kakashi por verlo venían de motivos diferentes. Fue entonces que sus ansias se incrementaron y la preocupación se hizo más intensa que antes.

Naruto corría peligro.

* * *

—Por fin te encuentro… Kurama…

Naruto se quedó quieto en su lugar. Sus azules ojos estaban muertos. No tenían aquella luz tan peculiar que había mantenido en frente de las demás personas. Pero ahora no tenía energías para nada. Quería luchar. Quería defenderse. Pero su mente no lo entendía. Su cuerpo tampoco parecía tener ánimos para luchar. No quería nada. Solo quería encontrar algo de esperanza entre tanta soledad.

Pain se acercó con pasos lentos a Naruto, hasta que quedó frente a él.

«Muchacho estúpido, haz algo. ¡Muévete!»

Una voz en su interior le gritaba. Una voz gruesa y ronca. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero no le importaba ya.

Pain se sorprendió por dentro al ver que Naruto no ponía resistencia. Es decir, era Kurama. Se esperaba un reto mayor. Se esperaba algo grande, pero él no se estaba defendiendo. Parecía demasiado fácil. Estiró su mano, y una barra de metal salió de su manga. Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

El chico parecía estar muerto en vida.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que algo lo atravesaba. Agachó la mirada, con ojos temblorosos, y vio la barra de metal que lo atravesaba. El pulso se le aceleró de golpe, y de repente se sintió más débil. La sangre comenzó a fluir.

Si Naruto no se encontraba en sus sentidos de lucha ni en su determinación, no encontraría una razón para luchar.

Todo lo demás pasó a cámara lenta. Antes de lo pensado se encontraba en el suelo, con varias varillas atravesándolo. Pain lo miraba desde arriba con una mirada desdeñosa.

—Solo…vitales…no morirás…

Naruto no escuchaba bien lo que decía. Solo se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, sangrando y con algunas varillas a través de él. Había comenzado a llover. El rubio apenas era ligeramente consciente de las gotas que caían sobre su rostro, y la figura de Pain se veía distorsionada. Su vista comenzó a volverse borroso. ¿Desde cuándo se rendía tan fácil? ¿Por qué se había echado a perder? ¿Por qué se había rendido? Entonces se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. No quería esto. No quería morir. Quería una oportunidad más para seguir luchando. Para salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Para superar aquellos obstáculos que parecían imposibles de superar.

Pero era demasiado doloroso hacerlo sin Jiraiya. Era demasiado doloroso hacerlo sin…

_— ¡…Naruto-kun!_

…Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Entonces Naruto perdió el conocimiento, y se encontró en un mundo de ensueños donde Hinata seguía viva y gritaba su nombre. Sin embargo, ese mundo era demasiado real para ser un simple sueño.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Ya mátenme.

**Chelsea: **¡Por fin! *enciende la sierra eléctrica*

¡Tu no!

**Chelsea: **Ah :( *apaga la sierra* Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Darme ilusiones y luego romperlas es algo muy cruel

Tu te ilusionas solita ¬¬

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les he traído el nuevo capítulo. Debo admitir que una parte malota de mí quería que Naruto y Hinata no se encontraran hasta el final, pero creo que he cambiado de opinion. Hasta yo quiero verlos reencontrarse. Supongo que el ansia de varios capitulos me está afectando a mí también. Así que, ¿Que dicen ustedes? ¿Naruto alcanzó a enterarse de que Hinata estaba viva o que no estaba viva? Ahi es donde está el misterio 7u7

¡Muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!  
**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	44. Cap 43: Pasos decisivos

Son las dos de la mañana. Así es, soy la noche... o la madrugada :v

Nos leemos al final.

Los personajes le pertenecen al estúpido y sensual Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

.

.

**La Lucha por Amor**

.

.

**Capitulo 43**

**Pasos decisivos**

.

.

Pain bufó. Obtener al chico había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Era el poseedor de Kurama además de que fue quien mató a Konan, se esperaba mayor resistencia a esa. Bueno. Eso le facilitaba las cosas. Comenzó a caminar para acercarse al rubio, cuando una joven desconocida se metió en su camino.

Pain alzó una ceja.

— ¡No te acerques a Naruto-kun!

Kakashi saltó en su sitio de la impresión. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Hinata se había metido en medio para proteger a Naruto. Las intenciones de Pain eran claras ya. Era obvio que él quería llevárselo. Lo más probable es que Obito ya hubiese descubierto que Kurama se encontraba en Naruto, y si era así, se encontraban en problemas.

Pain alzó una ceja. Kakashi apretó los dientes. ¿Qué rayos creía Hinata que estaba haciendo? Ella no era tan fuerte como para enfrentarse contra alguien como Pain. Esta vez, Hinata podría morir, y no sería un simple rumor.

— ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se quedaron al margen, con las mandíbulas apretadas y con las mentes en conflicto. Sabían que era una situación delicada. Un paso en falso, y todos podrían morir allí mismo.

Hinata miró a Kakashi por un momento, pero volvió a mirar a Pain con determinación. No iba a permitir que le hiciera más daño a Naruto. Ya se veía muy lastimado, y no permitiría que lo usara para sus planes.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Kakashi una vez más. Hiashi nunca le perdonaría que dejara a su hija irse otra vez — ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Te matará!

— ¡No me importa! —gritó ella.

Kakashi se quedó estático. Hinata estaba llena de determinación, dispuesta a morir por Naruto. Entrecerró la mirada. ¿Qué tan fuerte se había hecho el lazo entre ellos?

Pain, quien se había detenido, reanudó sus pasos otra vez. Hinata se puso en guardia mientras apretó los dientes con fuerza. No permitiría que se le acercara a Naruto. Al ver que Pain estaba demasiado cerca, Hinata se abalanzó a él y comenzó a atacarlo, pero Pain evadió cada uno de sus ataques. Pain, con las manos a sus costados, simplemente saltaba de un lado al otro, esquivando los golpes.

Entonces Pain finalmente se cansó. Alzó la mano y lanzó a Hinata lejos.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Kakashi alarmado.

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari también se pusieron en guardia. Todos se abalanzaron a él, pero Pain alzó su mano, y de un momento a otro ellos estaban flotando en el aire. Y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese decir algo, Pain empujó su mano hacia adelante y todos salieron disparados hacia algún lugar.

Pain aprovechó que los había mandado a todos lejos. No tenía tiempo para juegos ahora, así que simplemente tomó al rubio en sus brazos y salió corriendo más rápido de lo previsto.

Hinata levantó su cabeza de la acera. Se había golpeado, así que algo de sangre salía de su cabeza. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Hinata entrecerró la mirada para buscar a Naruto, pero al darse cuenta que Pain se lo había llevado, recostó la frente contra el pavimento y comenzó a llorar.

Había fallado. No había podido proteger a Naruto. Se sentía tan inútil. Y pensar que con una pequeña ráfaga de viento ya había sido derrotada.

Se lo habían llevado. Y había extrañado a Naruto tanto que pensar que ahora era él quien estaba en peligro le revolvió en peligro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Pain se lo había llevado? Hubiera preferido mil veces que se la llevara a ella en su lugar.

Hinata sintió como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Hinata. Levántate.

Ella no obedeció. Los hermanos Sabaku no, cautelosos, se acercaron por atrás.

Kakashi suspiró. Él no había perdido la fe. Ahora que conocían la ubicación de Obito gracias a Orochimaru, podrían ir por Naruto y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

—Que inútil fui. Pude haber defendido a Naruto-kun… pude impedir que se lo llevaran… pero no lo… logré…

Kakashi agarró a Hinata por un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, empapándolos por completo.

—Será mejor ir con tu padre y con tu primo. Ellos deben estar extrañándote —Hinata no se inmutó—. No te preocupes. No permitiremos que Naruto muera.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

—Esa será una explicación para más tarde.

* * *

Llegaron empapados a la casa Uzumaki. Hinata, con pasos temblorosos, a duras penas logró motivarse para llegar a la puerta. Se preguntó entonces si Naruto habría alcanzado a escucharla antes de perder el conocimiento. Al menos eso era lo único que pedía. Que Naruto no sufriera por ella. Que se enterara de que estaba viva. Que nunca había estado muerta, y que ahora estaba allí de pie para ayudarlo como él lo había hecho durante tantas ocasiones.

Un montón de sus recuerdos con Naruto le pasaron por la mente, y le dieron unas profundas ganas de llorar.

Al pasar por la puerta, todas las miradas se fijaron sobre ella. La de Sakura, la de Neji, la de su padre, la de Hanabi, la de Minato y Kushina… todos se veían anonadados. Sasuke era el único que no parecía demasiado impactado.

—Hmp. Así que es cierto—se dignó a decir—. Apareciste.

Hinata no pudo reaccionar, pero ya tenía a su padre y a su primo abrazándola con fuerza y llorando. Pero Hinata no podía sentir alivio. Debería estar feliz porque su padre y su primo estaban vivos. Bueno, estaba feliz, pero ahora su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí, tal vez en una mazmorra, en una guarida secreta, o en alguna especie de celda. Naruto estaba secuestrado, y ella se sentía impotente por no poder haber hecho nada a tiempo.

Sentía que el que se hubieran llevado a Naruto era culpa suya.

Hiashi y Neji siguieron aferrados a ella, diciendo muchas cosas que ella no lograba entender. De repente todos en aquella sala estaban sonriendo menos lo recién llegados, quienes tenían malas noticias. Hinata había regresado, pero ahora se habían llevado a Naruto. Pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. No fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Había estado tanto tiempo esperando por verlo, y ahora que lo había encontrado, se había vuelto a ir de su lado.

—Estamos tan feliz de que estés de vuelta—dijo Hiashi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Hanabi me dijo que estabas con vida, pero no quería creerle hasta verlo con mis propios ojos…

Neji se pasó el brazo por los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas. Observó a su prima con una sonrisa, pero poco a poco la sonrisa se desvaneció. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sakura le pasó por delante y abrazó a Hinata mientras lloraba.

—Estoy tan contenta… de que estés viva…

Hinata podía sentir las lágrimas de Sakura mojando la tela de su camisa, y aunque quería sentirse igual que ella, la preocupación por Naruto no la dejaba. Había sido una completa inútil. Pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

Había aprendido tanto, y simplemente había sido derrotada de un momento para otro.

Kushina y Minato también se acercaron a mostrar su alivio, sin embargo Hinata no tenía cabeza para ellos. Era un poco egoísta cuando ellos estuvieron tan preocupados por ella, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Naruto era lo único en su mente ahora mismo. Solo quería salir corriendo e ir a buscarlo, pero no podría ser más egoísta de lo que ya estaba siendo.

— ¡¿Pero qué sucedió?! —preguntaba Kushina, alarmada —¡Nos dijeron que estaba muerta!

Hiashi y Neji la veían con ojos expectantes. Probablemente ellos habían pedido las mismas respuestas, pero Hinata estaba demasiado distraída como para escucharlos.

Kakashi decidió intervenir.

—Hinata nunca murió. Todo fue una mentira de Konan—dijo, colocándole a Hinata una mano en el hombro.

— ¡¿Una mentira?! —exclamó Sakura, indignada— ¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo pudo jugar con algo como eso?! ¡Creímos… creímos que…!

—Ellos nos han estado ayudando todo este tiempo—dijo Kakashi, haciéndose a un lado y señalando a los hermanos Sabaku No con la mano—. Fueron ellos quienes encontraron a Hinata después de que logró escapar de los calabozos de Akatsuki.

Gaara abrió la boca para hablar, cuando ya tenía a los dos Hyuuga frente a él, cada uno de ellos agarrando una de sus manos y agitándola con fuerza, mostrando su agradecimiento. Gaara no cambió la expresión de su rostro mientras Temari y Gaara rieron un poco perturbados.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por ayudar a mi hija! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—¡Gracias por ayudar a Hinata! ¡Sin su ayuda ella no habría podido volver a su hogar!

Temari y Kankuro se burlaban en silencio de Gaara, pero cuando Hiashi y Neji saltaron hacia ellos, ya no fue tan divertido, y por un momento se pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa de burla en los labios de Gaara.

Kushina se acercó a Hinata y le dio un abrazo.

— ¿En dónde rayos estará Naruto? —murmuró —. Él se veía tan afectado cuando nos dijeron que moriste… ¿A dónde rayos se fue? Oh Hinata, le alegrará tanto verte.

Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Kushina se separó de golpe de ella y la miró.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata no pudo responderle. De inmediato Hanabi, Sakura, Hiashi y Neji se encontraban frente a ella. Sasuke y Minato miraban la situación desde atrás.

Varios de ellos le hacían preguntas, pero Hinata no era capaz de contestar ninguna. Los presentes comenzaban a desesperarse, imaginando todo tipo de cosas malas. Tal vez Hinata se había enterado de algo terrible. Tal vez… tal vez. Pero fue Kushina quien comenzó a acercarse a la verdad. ¿Y si Hinata y Naruto se habían visto? ¿Y si algo terrible le había pasado a Naruto? Comenzó a hiperventilar, pero antes de que pudiese sacar más conclusiones, Hanabi y Sakura arrastraron a Hinata hasta el sillón más cercano y la hicieron sentar allí.

Le hicieron más preguntas, pero Hinata no era capaz de contestar. No podía dejar de llorar. Entonces Neji sintió que debía intervenir, y así lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de su prima y la atrajo en un abrazo, rogando porque se calmara. Él aún estaba tembloroso. No lograba asimilar del todo de que su prima estaba sana y salva.

Tal vez solo lloraba por eso. Tal vez había pasado por demasiadas cosas, y el alivio se manifestaba en sus lágrimas. Eso quiso pensar.

—Voy a traerle algo de té—dijo Hanabi, viendo la escena. Se dio media vuelta y con pasos apurados se dirigió a la cocina.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella. Kushina miró a Kakashi casi con desesperación. Sabía que él tenía las respuestas. Él debía tenerlas, sin embargo decidió ser paciente.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme qué rayos pasa-ttebane?

Bueno, su paciencia no duró mucho.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Hanabi regresó con la taza de té. Se la entregó a Hinata, quien con sus manos temblorosas apenas pudo recibirla. Se dispuso a beber el té con pequeños sorbos, pero cuando iba por la mitad, no pudo más. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, y comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Se sentía demasiado inútil, y no podía evitarlo.

Sentía que ella podría haber ahorrado sufrimientos.

Kakashi miró a Hinata. Ésta parecía haberse calmado un poco, sin embargo aún seguía refugiada en los brazos de Neji. Kakashi supo entonces que Hinata no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar.

Así que decidió hablar él, y le pidió a Hinata una disculpa en su mente antes de hacerlo.

—Naruto fue capturado.

Les contó la historia de lo que había sucedido, y de cómo se lo habían llevado. Ellos habían intentado evitarlo, pero no fue suficiente.

Al final, Kushina se encontraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, exigiéndole explicaciones a Kakashi entre gritos. Al final, él no pudo decirle nada para reconfortarla.

Sakura retrocedió aterrada, y Minato agarró a su esposa para evitar que esta cayera al suelo, ya que sus piernas temblaban demasiado. De hecho, las piernas de él también estaban hechas una masa de gelatina, así que aprovechó para aferrarse a ella y no dejarse caer. No podía creerlo. No podía asimilarlo.

Naruto estaba en manos de Obito. El hecho de que su hijo estuviera secuestrado por Obito era malo, pero el hecho de que Kurama también lo estuviera era algo mucho peor. Si no hacían algo pronto, Obito extraería a Kurama antes de lo planeado. No sabía cómo Obito se había enterado de que Kurama estaba en Naruto, pero debió adivinarlo. Cosas como esas no se le escapaban a Obito.

Si no hacían algo pronto, todos morirían sin remedio.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo…—decía Minato, conmocionado—. Naruto está…

Minato cayó sobre sus rodillas. Kushina, quien se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento, no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente, sin embargo al ver el estado de su esposo se vio obligada a despertar.

— ¡Minato!

Kushina corrió a auxiliarlo. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo sostuvo como pudo.

—Tenemos que… tenemos que irnos ahora… —balbuceó Minato—, mientras tengan a Naruto en su poder, estaremos perdidos. Además no permitiré que le causen daño a mi hijo.

Hinata, quien parecía no entender, parpadeó entre lágrimas. Los hermanos Sabaku No parecían igual de confundidos. La Hyuuga abrió la boca para hablar con la intención de hacer preguntas, pero aún tenía un gran nudo en su garganta, y no podía hablar. Sin embargo Kakashi notó la duda en su rostro, al igual que en la de los de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Suspiró, y se decidió a aclarar las dudas.

—Verán… Naruto es…

Comenzó a explicar la situación, e incluso Minato y los demás se enteraron de detalles que no tenían en sus planes. Kushina no parecía sorprendida, en vez de eso, parecía profundamente perturbada.

Antes, Hinata no podía hablar por la angustia de saber que Naruto estaba en manos de Akatsuki. Ahora que sabía la razón, mucho menos.

Le costó un largo rato ponerse bajo control, y por un momento en la habitación no se escucharon más que llantos. Hanabi y Sakura también se habían abalanzado a Hinata para abrazarla, sin embargo Neji no la había soltado aún. Era un abrazo bastante extraño, pero todos ellos necesitaban sentirse acompañados los unos a los otros.

Sin embargo, sabían que no podían estar en esa situación por mucho tiempo.

—Vamos por él —dijo Minato con voz ahogada—. No permitiré que me arrebaten a mi hijo otra vez…

Kushina, a su lado, asintió, aún conmocionada. Sin embargo se obligó a sí misma a tragarse su llanto y a ponerse de pie. Las piernas aún le temblaban, pero esta vez no permitiría que se burlaran de ella, de su familia ni de su pueblo.

—Tienes razón—dijo Kushina—.Vamos ahora.

—Pero, ¿se han vuelto locos? —preguntó Sakura —¡Hinata acaba de aparecer! ¡¿Qué hay de ella?! ¡¿Qué hay de estas personas de Suna?! ¡Además está lloviendo!

—No me importa—dijo Kushina—. Traeré a Naruto de vuelta cueste lo que cueste. Aunque es cierto que Hinata acaba de aparecer. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí a descansar.

Hinata se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con furia. Ni hablar. No se quedaría allí descansando mientras Naruto estaba en peligro. Él debía estar muy abatido. Muy confundido. Asustado. No lo dejaría así. De ninguna manera.

Hanabi se angustió al notar las intenciones de su hermana.

— ¡Nee-sama! —corrió hacia ella y se colgó de su brazo —No deberías ir. Aún estás algo débil. Deberías quedarte descansando. Te han pasado muchas cosas.

Hinata negó, sin estar dispuesta a ceder a las peticiones de su hermana. Entendía la preocupación de Hanabi. Sabía que tenía miedo de perderla otra vez, pero simplemente no podía dejar a Naruto solo. Por más que amara a su hermanita, Naruto necesitaba su ayuda. Porque a Naruto también lo…

¿Eh?

— ¡Ve-Ven! —Hanabi la jaló del brazo— Tienes que cambiarte esa ropa mojada, y luego meterte a la cama. Debes estar cansada, nee-sama.

Hanabi jalaba a su hermana, sin embargo ésta no se movía de su sitio. Finalmente Hinata logró reducir el nudo en su garganta y encontró las fuerzas para hablar.

—Tengo que ir por Naruto-kun.

Hanabi no parecía dispuesta a dejar que su hermana se marchara.

— ¿Pero por qué? Kushina-san y Minato-san pueden encargarse. Por favor, nee-sama, no vayas.

Hinata tragó grueso.

—Fue mi culpa que lo atraparan. No dejaré que lo lastimen. A mí me mantuvieron aprisionada por tres semanas, con porciones miserables de comida—murmuraba, con su voz cruda—. Pero ahora que sé lo que Naruto-kun lleva en su interior… estoy segura de que lo que me hicieron a mí no será nada comparado con lo que le harán a él.

Hanabi estaba casi desesperada, pero una parte en su interior sabía que no lograría convencer a su hermana de que no fuera. Sabía de más lo especial que se había vuelto Naruto para ella. Hinata nunca dejaría morir a Naruto. Antes, ella preferiría morir en su lugar.

—Volveré. Te lo prometo.

Hanabi asintió, resignada.

Antes de partir, se acercaron a la casa de los Hyuuga. Hanabi se quedó allí, y aunque se le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de quedarse, ésta lo rechazó. A pesar de que Hanabi insistió en ir con ellos, todos se negaron. También insistieron a Sakura para que se quedara, pero debido a que ninguno de ellos podía obligarla, no pudieron detenerla. En la casa Hyuuga, Hinata se cambió las ropas mojadas. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro decidieron secar sus ropas como pudieron, y después de estar listos, partieron hacia el escondite de Obito.

Al salir de la casa Hyuuga, Tsunade puso su mano en palma hacia el cielo. La lluvia había disminuido, dejando una leve llovizna en su lugar. Y así, Tsunade, Kakashi, los hermanos Sabaku No, Sasuke, Sakura, Hiashi, Neji, Minato, Kushina y Hinata partieron hacia el escondite de Obito.

Salvarían a Naruto a cualquier precio.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Solo sentía su cuerpo colgando. Sus manos y sus pies se sentían fijas, pero de resto se sentía en el aire, como si no estuviera en un lugar fijo. No tenía muchas fuerzas, pero algo dentro de él sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos. Si estaba en un lugar peligroso, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin hacer nada. Tenía que abrir los ojos por lo menos. Lo intentó y lo intentó, pero sus ojos parecían no querer ceder, hasta que finalmente lo logró.

Le costó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero con un esfuerzo logró inspeccionar el lugar a su alrededor. Al ver en donde estaba y la posición en la que se encontraba, abrió los ojos por completo.

— ¡Wahh!

Sus manos se encontraban atadas a los lados, mientras permanecía atado a una pared. Sus manos estaban tan estiradas que no le daba oportunidad de moverlas ni un ápice. Se sentía como un imán pegado a la puerta de una nevera.

Con sus ojos examinó el lugar alrededor. El sitio era oscuro, sin embargo podían definirse ligeramente los objetos en él, debido a unas antorchas encendidas con fuego azul que emanaban una ligera luz. Se encontraba pegado a la pared, no muy lejos del suelo, sin embargo sus pies no alcanzaban a tocarlo. El lugar parecía ser un gran salón con forma redonda. El suelo era de piedra, y a lo lejos había un montón de pergaminos tirados en el piso. Al parecer había un hombre inclinado sobre ellos, sin embargo, ignoraba a Naruto por completo.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Suéltame!

¿Podría ser…Obito? ¿Aquel hombre que lo alejó de sus padres por diecisiete años? ¿Podría ser el causante de todas sus desgracias el que se encontraba a varios metros de él?

—¡¿Eres Obito?!

El hombre lo ignoró. Naruto intentó zafarse una vez más. La situación pintaba mal. No había tenido encuentros con Obito hasta el momento, pero si lo había capturado significaba que quería a lo que se escondía en su interior. Quería ese monstruo interno que lo habitaba. Naruto aún se encontraba algo asustado y aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no se encontraba aterrorizado por la existencia de esa bestia en su interior.

«Mi nombre es Kurama. He estado dentro de ti todo este tiempo, pero solo con el despertar del chakra he podido hacerme notar. Y eso resulta un problema ahora mismo. No sabes el problema en el que te has metido, mocoso.»

Eso le había dicho aquella bestia mientras él se encontraba inconsciente. Había podido verlo. Se encontraba en una celda, en un sitio con el suelo inundado de agua y con un tono rojo alrededor. Nunca había estado en un sitio así, y de hecho no pudo decir mucho cuando lo vio. Todo le sorprendía y nada a la vez lo hacía.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

_— ¡Naruto-kun!_

El corazón se le detuvo al instante al recordarlo. Sentía que podría morirse allí mismo. Así Obito no tendría necesidad de matarlo.

Esa había sido la voz de Hinata. No tenía duda de ello. Hinata había gritado su nombre justo cuando él estaba cayendo a la inconsciencia. Pero eso era imposible. Ella estaba muerta. Pero… ¿y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si Hinata seguía con vida? ¿Esa era, siquiera, una posibilidad? Konan les había dicho que había matado a Hinata, pero a decir verdad no encontraron su cuerpo en los calabozos. Lo único que encontraron fue el cadáver de Shion.

Por un momento le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar a Shion.

¿Y si Konan les había mentido? ¿Y si no había matado a Hinata? ¿Y si… y si ella no había matado a Hinata? Pero, ¿por qué mentiría Konan? Por otro lado, Konan era una asesina, y no había una razón clara para confiar en su palabra.

El corazón se le aceleró tanto que sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, y a pesar de que estaba atrapado, comenzó a temblar. Apretó los puños con los brazos extendidos y agachó la cabeza, con un profundo agradecimiento interno.

Ella estaba viva. Estaba seguro. Sentía que no eran ilusiones suyas. Hinata realmente estaba con vida.

Sin querer, una lágrima se le escapó, sin embargo mantuvo la cabeza agachada por precaución. No quería que Obito lo viera. Sin embargo no lloraba por miedo, sino por alivio. No se imaginaba un mundo sin Hinata. Y si ella estaba viva… puede que aún hubiera esperanzas.

Con esa idea en la mente, forcejeó para zafarse pero no lo logró. Tenía que averiguarlo. Necesitaba salir de ahí y averiguar si Hinata seguía con vida.

—No te muevas tanto—refunfuñó una voz masculina—. Estoy arreglando los últimos detalles.

— ¡Eres Obito, ¿verdad?! ¡Suéltame ahora!

—No puedo hacer eso—dijo Obito, levantándose del suelo—. Eres la última fase de mi plan, así que dejarte ir no está en mis planes.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a preguntarle a Obito si Hinata estaba con vida, pero lo más probable es que él no supiera la respuesta. O simplemente, no estaría dispuesto a responder.

Obito suspiró y se giró hacia Naruto.

—Parece que ya saben mi ubicación.

Naruto parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya vienen por ti. Así que habrá que apurarnos.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Obito ya había empujado la palma contra su estómago, y un agujero negro comenzó a formarse.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Según mis cálculos... el próximo es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Pero mis cálculos son horribles, creo que lo he demostrado. ¿O es el penúltimo? No, creo que da para uno más. Se supone que este fic no pasaría del capítulo 45, pero al parecer mis cálculos dieron mal. Pero ahora sí no queda mucho :'( Me voy a poner sentimental, ¡alguien que me de un abrazo!

Sé que he estado desaparecida, y lo lamento (ya, crucifiquenme, ¡estoy sucia!), ¡pero por fin he logrado actualizar! Y como ya es tarde, me iré a dormir. ¡Aquí les dejo estos avances!

.

**_En el próximo capítulo…_**

_— ¡¿Kurama?!_

_—Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por Pain, pero ahora tenemos problemas más grandes._

_—Mátalos mocoso… mátalos a todos._

_—Naruto es Kurama ahora… eso lo hace nuestro enemigo._

_—Si las cosas se ponen difíciles...tendremos que matar a Naruto. Sin importar cuanto lo ames, Hinata._

_—Yo... ¿lo amo?_

_— ¡Neji-niisan!_

_— ¡Minato! ¡Kushina!_

_—Parece que la historia va a repetirse… ustedes dos sobrevivieron antes, pero esta vez no tendrán la misma suerte._

_—Detén a Sakura, ¡o Naruto la matará!_

_._

**Próximo capítulo: El despertar de Kurama.**

.

Se acerca la inesperada muerte... y va a doler. O al menos a mi me va a doler, ya con pensar en matar a esa persona se me revuelve el estómago :v

Sin decir más, ¡muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	45. Cap 44: El despertar de Kurama

Quieren matarme, lo sé. Soy irresistible.

Explicaciones al final.

Los personajes le pertenecen a quien los creó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 44**

**El despertar de Kurama**

**.**

**.**

Su pecho se contraía dolorosamente. Se le hacía difícil mantener la vista en el hombre frente a él. Algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era. Algo estaba luchando para salir de él. Era una fuerza realmente mala, una que le hacía arder todo el cuerpo. El zorro quería salir. Aquella presencia maligna que se había mantenido al margen durante todo este tiempo quería salir. No podía permitirlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, cosas malas pasarían. No tenía el control. No podía controlarlo, y si salía, los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

—Deja de contenerte—murmuró Obito—. No tiene sentido.

El ardor aumentó. Naruto gritó. La sensación era insoportable. Intentó detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer era inútil. Ya Konoha había tenido suficiente desastre, si Kurama salía, todo habría llegado a su fin irremediablemente.

Pain entró con pasos calmados a la habitación, y observó a Naruto removerse mientras gritaba por el ardor. Dirigió su mirada hacia el estómago del chico. Algo estaba burbujeando desde allí. Se dirigió con pasos lentos hasta Obito, y se paró a su lado. Lo observó en silencio. Aunque Obito estaba liberando al zorro, en su rostro había una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza. Era algo raro. Después de todo, esa ciudad había sido su hogar. ¿No era eso lo que contaba?

—Está comenzando por fin—dijo Obito con un toque de emoción en su voz.

Los gritos de Naruto dejaron de ser de humano, y pasaron a ser rugidos bestiales. Las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más salvajes y pronunciadas, y el color de sus ojos cambió completamente, dándole un aspecto salvaje y siniestro.

La muerte se había desatado.

—Las cadenas no resistirán mucho más—comentó Obito—. Yo que tú me marcharía. Tengo la experiencia suficiente para esquivarlo, y además si muero no será tan importante. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo por ti.

Naruto se sacudió salvajemente, haciendo que las cadenas sonaran. Pronto se romperían.

El rostro de Naruto se fue deformando, y en un punto las cadenas no resistieron más. Éstas se rompieron de un momento a otro, y Naruto cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, sufriendo los efectos de la transformación. El zorro se haría grande y fuerte, y nadie podría detenerlo.

Pain retrocedió un par de pasos, mostrando un poco de sorpresa en el rostro, lo cual era mucho decir. Pain no solía mostrar sus emociones en el rostro, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. La cantidad de chakra que emanaba aquel animal era impresionante. Porque era un animal. Ya no había rastros de Naruto en él. Solo era una gran masa roja con una forma algo aterradora que asemejaba a un zorro.

Dentro de Naruto solo había rabia. No sabía bien los motivos, solo sabía que quería acabar con todos. Una voz en su interior se lo gritaba desesperadamente, y él hacía caso. Quería llevarse al mundo entero por delante.

De repente, el zorro comenzó a crecer y a crecer, tanto que Obito y Pain tuvieron que retroceder. Creció tanto que tumbó el techo, y varios escombros cayeron al suelo. El techo del lugar se derrumbó, y a medida de que el zorro fue creciendo, su imagen se fue haciendo más clara. La energía roja que viajaba con furia por toda la imagen abstracta del zorro fue reemplazada por un pelaje real. Un animal verdadero fue apareciendo frente a ellos, y nueve colas gigantes aplastaron todo lo que había detrás de ellas.

Se había despertado la muerte.

El animal emitió un enorme rugido que se expandió por toda Konoha. De inmediato, la mayoría de los habitantes que aún quedaban por allí buscaron con la mirada al causante de semejante ruido, y no pudieron con la sorpresa al ver a semejante bestia.

Kakashi y los demás no fueron la excepción. Frenaron en seco al ver el enorme animal, y de inmediato supieron que estaban cerca de la muerte.

— ¡¿Kurama?!

Hinata se quedó de piedra, al ver a la gran bestia a varios metros más allá. ¿Ese era Naruto? No era posible…

—Naruto es Kurama ahora… —murmuró Neji, aunque nadie más lo oyó—eso lo hace nuestro enemigo.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Minato —¡Tenemos que ir con él!

Todos emprendieron su marcha de nuevo, sin embargo Hinata no podía quitar sus ojos de la gran bestia a varios metros. Era su culpa. Naruto estaba así por su culpa. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera logrado impedirle a Pain que se lo llevara, no lo habrían transformado. Se aguantó las lágrimas. No quería destruir a Naruto, pero era consciente de que tenía que detenerlo.

Por eso, la mejor opción era encontrar a Obito. Si le obligaban a hablar podrían averiguar cómo detenerlo. De lo contrario… sería mejor que tuvieran un buen plan. Sin importar los medios, sabía que traería a Naruto de vuelta, incluso si eso significaba ofrecer su vida para ello.

Neji, por su parte, corría con determinación. Naruto era su amigo, pero por más que lo fuera, no le permitiría lastimar a personas inocentes. Iba a detenerlo, incluso si eso significaba volverse contra él.

Lo más probable es que alguien terminara muerto: o Naruto, o ellos. Y ante eso… no podría dejar ganar a Naruto.

El zorro emitió otro gran rugido que hizo temblar al lugar en donde se encontraban Obito y Pain. De inmediato Obito retrocedió y tomó distancia, pero Pain se quedó petrificado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Entonces Kurama dirigió su vista hacia él, y sin esperarlo le dirigió un manotazo. Pain apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero aún seguía distraído, y debido a ello, no pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe.

El ataque de Kurama lo mandó lejos, volando por el aire el cuerpo ya sin vida. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había quitado la vida de un solo ataque. Kurama estaba furioso. Había utilizado toda su fuerza en ese golpe, así que eso provocó que Pain muriera con rapidez. El cuerpo cayó a varios metros, formando una leve profundidad en el suelo debido a la caída.

Por ese camino, venían corriendo Kakashi con los demás, y al ver el cadáver se quedaron petrificados. Un gran chakra emanaba de él. Chakra del zorro, no podía ser de Pain porque él ya estaba muerto y el chakra era demasiado grande.

Hinata, al ver el cadáver, se asustó. Todos los demás llegaron junto a ella rápidamente y quedaron petrificados.

—Esto no se ve nada bien—murmuró Minato.

—Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por Pain, pero ahora tenemos problemas más grandes—dijo Tsunade, mientras veía a Kurama lanzar un nuevo rugido.

Kurama comenzó a provocar destrucción a su paso. Obito ya se había alejado lo suficiente, mientras observaba desde el techo de un edificio. Sin embargo no sentía felicidad. Las cosas no debieron terminar así. Si tan solo Rin siguiera con vida, todo habría sido diferente. Entonces habrían tenido una salvación. Pero ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

Kurama se abrió paso entre los edificios a su alrededor. Aunque muchos de los habitantes de Konoha ya habían sido evacuados, aún quedaban quienes se habían rehusado a abandonar sus casas. Por las calles, podían verse a algunas personas corriendo despavoridas. Muchos aseguraron en sus mentes que Konoha pasaría a la historia después de aquello.

— ¡Hay que tener cuidado al acercarnos! —gritó Kakashi a medida que se aproximaban al gran zorro —. Debemos encontrar la manera de traer a Naruto de vuelta, o todo se complicará.

— ¡¿Qué haremos?! —preguntó Minato, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces Kushina frenó en el acto. Minato también se detuvo, y todos lo hicieron al poco tiempo. Entonces Minato temió por lo que pudiese estar pensando su esposa.

— ¿Kushina…?

—Lo sellaré en mí.

Minato abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Es la única manera—los demás la miraron, confusos —. En el clan Uzumaki nos enseñaron muchos jutsus de sellado. Tal vez algo de eso pueda funcionar. Entonces, cuando Kurama esté sellado, Naruto y toda la ciudad podrá estar a salvo.

— ¡Pero si fallamos, todo se saldrá de control! ¡Podrías morir!

—Lo sé—sonrió Kushina—. Pero todos podemos morir ahora. Además dejamos solo a nuestro hijo por tanto tiempo… no podemos darle la espalda ahora… ni nunca más.

Minato la miró en una súplica silenciosa, pero terminó por esforzarse en sonreír y asentir. En ese momento, nadie tenía la vida asegurada. Podrían terminar siendo asesinados por su propio hijo, y fuera de dejarlo solo, sabían que Naruto se sentiría mal si eso llegaba a pasar. Y no solo se aplicaba a ellos. Si cualquiera de ellos moría por su culpa… él nunca se lo perdonaría.

—De acuerdo. Intentémoslo.

Kushina sonrió aún más, complacida.

Kakashi y Minato se miraron entre ellos y asintieron en una instrucción silenciosa. Sabían que Obito tenía el mayor resentimiento contra ellos dos, así que podría venir por ellos en cualquier momento. Tenía sus razones personales con Minato ya que éste había logrado ganar en su último encuentro. En cuanto a Kakashi, lo consideraba el culpable por la muerte de Rin.

Y debía pagar por ello.

Obito podría aparecer por ellos… o tal vez solo dejaría que Kurama hiciera el trabajo sucio. Pero no podían dejarlo escapar. Y ambos sabían que Obito tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos especialmente, así que debían ser ellos quienes fueran a buscarlos. Sin embargo Minato no quería dejar a Kushina sola, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba ser una carga. Así que decidió confiar, y asintió a Kakashi de vuelta.

—Nosotros iremos a buscar a Obito—dijo Minato. Kushina se alarmó al instante —. Él tiene problemas con Kakashi y conmigo. Además, no podemos permitir que escape.

—Pero… ¡pueden hacerles algo! ¡Fue Obito quien liberó a Kurama, y fue él quien trajo a los Akatsuki de vuelta! ¡Es peligroso!

—Kushina… tú estarás corriendo un riesgo al sellar a Kurama. Yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Además será más peligroso si lo dejamos libre.

Minato volteó la vista hacia los demás.

—Encárguense de Kurama. Sé que no hay mucho que puedan hacer, pero eviten que lastime a personas cercanas. Sakura-san, por favor ayuda a Kushina con el sello. Nada debe interrumpirla mientras lo hace.

Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo, quien puso sus puños al frente llena de entusiasmo.

— ¡Cla-claro!

—Debemos apurarnos —dijo Tsunade, apuntando con su dedo a la destrucción detrás de ella—. O las cosas se saldrán de control muy pronto.

* * *

Naruto no sabía dónde estaba. Solo se sentía en un profundo sueño, pero a la misma vez se sentía lleno de rabia y desesperación. Solo podía oír una voz en su interior que le pedía que matara sin parar. Pero no lo entendía. ¿Qué matara a quién? Aún le costaba entender quien estaba dentro de él.

—_Verás mocoso… la tragedia de Kurama tiene ese nombre por una razón._

No lo entendía. Y aunque quería abrir la boca y hablar, se sentía demasiado perdido como para hacerlo. Pero a pesar de eso sabía que tenía que luchar. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—_Yo soy la tragedia que estaba predestinada a ser la primera vez, pero no pudo ser. Pero esta vez, será diferente._

Naruto no terminaba de entender. Pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Algo realmente malo. Lo último que podía recordar era a Obito frente a él, haciéndole algo. Definitivamente algo terrible se había desatado, y Kurama era el arma para ello. Pero no lo terminaba de comprender del todo. Pero si había logrado a comprender que todos estaban en peligro. Todas las personas a las que quería podían desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no lo evitaba.

¡Tenía que impedirlo! ¡Tenía que enfrentar a Kurama! ¡Si no lo hacía…!

—_Mátalos mocoso… mátalos a todos._

Y fue entonces cuando vio rojo y se olvidó de todo.

* * *

Todos se encargaron de evacuar a las personas que estuvieran cerca del lugar. Naruto era demasiado grande y poderoso, podría matarlos de un solo golpe. Y si eso pasaba, él nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Porque algo estaba claro: iban a traerlo de vuelta. Solo esperaban que Kushina lograra sellarlo dentro de ella.

Esa era la última esperanza que quedaba.

Hinata vio al gran zorro y le dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué Naruto había terminado así? Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan débil, si no hubiese permitido que Pain se la llevara, si hubiera luchado más… podría haberse quedado a su lado y evitar que llegara a manos de Obito de alguna manera. Pero simplemente se entregó en ese momento. Pensó que eso sería lo mejor. Naruto estaba herido, y no quería exponerlo más. Pero no sabía si era peor eso… o esto.

Neji se detuvo al ver a su prima detenerse. La vio ida por varios instantes, mirando hacia el gran zorro a varios metros que solo provocaba destrucción a su paso. A diferencia de Hinata, Neji no tenía la completa certeza de que pudieran salir de ello. Naruto era un monstruo ahora, y a pesar de que era su amigo, la seguridad de Konoha estaba primero para él.

Así le doliera a Hinata. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas, si Kushina no lograba sacar al zorro de Naruto… podría haber la necesidad de matarlo.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo podría eso afectar a su prima. Bueno, si sabía, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, sin contar que realmente no quería matarlo. Pero comenzaba a desesperarse. Normalmente tenía un plan para la mayoría de las cosas, pero esto lo superaba. Protegería a lo que quedaba de su familia a cualquier costo, incluso si tenía que pasar sobre Naruto.

Y esperaba que Hinata lo entendiera.

—Hinata…—se acercó lentamente a su prima y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida en el gran zorro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Neji-niisan? —preguntó intentando sonar serena, pero no sirvió de mucho. Su vista no se apartaba de Kurama.

—Si las cosas se ponen difíciles… tendremos que matar a Naruto. Sin importar cuanto lo ames.

Hinata lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Pero no era eso. Simplemente ella no lo había visto de esa forma. Amar era un sentimiento demasiado grande, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que eso fuera lo que sentía por Naruto. Apenas estaba descubriendo cosas que debieron ser evidentes todo el tiempo.

—Yo… ¿Lo amo?

—Bueno… yo diría que sí—dijo Neji, suspirando derrotado. Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se alejó.

Hinata espabiló en ese instante.

— ¡Neji-niisan! —lo llamó.

Neji se volteó a mirarla. Ya se había alejado varios metros. Miró a su prima, y se sorprendió al ver una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Eso estaba bien. Sabía lo que Hinata estaba pensando, y ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de ello. Ambos se amaban, y había sido evidente para muchos desde hace tiempo ya. Solo habían necesitado dejar de ser cobardes y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Sin embargo, lo habían hecho muy tarde. Y ahora todo era un desastre.

—Yo… no permitiré que mates a Naruto-kun.

Neji se dio media vuelta.

—Es peligroso dejarlo con vida. Es más, no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso—espetó, señalando al gran zorro—. Ni siquiera sabemos si lograremos salir de esto con vida.

— ¡Lo haremos! —insistió ella—. Pero… Naruto-kun es especial para nosotros. No podemos matarlo. Además… sé que en el fondo debe estar luchando para salir de esto. Él es fuerte.

Neji suspiró, derrotado. Sabía que no lograría convencerlo. Hinata podía ser muy persistente cuando quería. Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con una sensación de malestar en el pecho. _El problema no era tanto matar a Naruto. El problema era sobrevivir a él._

* * *

Minato y Kakashi corrían por los tejados, alejándose del gran zorro. Lo más probable es que Obito hubiera escapado de allí por su propia seguridad. Controlar a Kurama no era posible –o al menos no, según sus conocimientos-, así que si Obito se hubiese quedado cerca de allí, habría corrido con el riesgo de haber sido asesinado.

Kakashi frenó en seco en una terraza, y Minato hizo lo mismo al verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—No estamos llegando a ningún lado…—murmuró Kakashi—. No siento su chakra por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso lo está escondiendo de alguna manera?

—Es posible… pero es imposible que se haya ido tan lejos, ¿o sí? Digo, no creo que se fuera dejando a Kurama solo… —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo—. Bueno, es Obito… ahora que lo pienso, si podría.

—Bueno… —Kakashi se volteó hacia Minato —eso depende de los objetivos que tenga. Ya sabemos que quiere destruir Konoha a toda costa. Le tiene rencor a esta ciudad, y aunque me gustaría entender el por qué, no logro hacerlo por completo.

—Es cierto. Sus objetivos —dijo Minato—. Eso puede decirnos a donde fue. No creo que se fuera así como así. Aún debe quedarle algo por hacer. Después de todo… él solo siguió adelante con el objetivo de liberar a Kurama y… arruinarnos la vida a mi familia y a mí. Me tiene rencor después de lo que sucedió la última vez.

.

_Ya estaba cerca…_

.

—No logró derrotarme, así que esta vez no se quedará en paz hasta que pueda conseguirlo. Y está usando a Naruto para ello… —farfulló con rabia.

—Y a mí me odia por lo que sucedió con Rin… pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos en la primera tragedia.

.

_No se los permitiré…_

_._

—Tiene razones para vengarse, así que no se irá así como así. Sería confiarse demasiado…—suspiró Minato, viendo al gran zorro a lo lejos—. Sería arriesgarse a que lo detengamos de alguna manera. Él no lo permitirá.

— ¿Dices que podría saber de nuestros planes? Pero si fuera así, entonces tendría que…

.

_Le haré pasar por el mismo sufrimiento por el que pasé yo. Y luego me encargaré de ti… Kakashi…_

_._

—Kushina-san—la llamó Sakura acercándose a ella—. Exactamente… ¿Cómo piensa sellar al zorro?

Kushina siguió caminando mientras se acercaba a su hijo con el gesto compungido. Sin embargo sabía que debía mantener unos cuantos metros de distancia. Kurama había matado a Pain de un solo golpe, y sabía que podría pasar lo mismo con cualquiera de ellos.

—Con una de las técnicas del clan Uzumaki… —murmuró ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y Sakura la miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Sakura-san… por favor vigila que nadie me interrumpa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Cla-claro! —se mostró totalmente dispuesta.

Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupada. Solo esperaba que lo que Kushina fuese a hacer no fuera peligroso. No quería que ella terminase lastimada también. Por lo que entendía, Kushina sellaría al zorro dentro de ella. ¿Pero cómo ayudaría eso?

Kushina cerró los ojos y una imagen de Naruto riendo le pasó por la cabeza. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, pero de alguna forma eso la ayudó a llenarse de determinación.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente Kushina había musitado algo y unas enormes cadenas habían salido de su espalda. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado con rapidez, y observó con gran sorpresa como las cadenas se dirigían hacia Kurama. Las cadenas agarraron al gran zorro, y Kushina soltó un gran quejido de dolor debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba implementando.

Mantener al zorro bajo control y luego sellarlo… eso sería difícil. Existía una técnica de sellado que podría usar, pero eso implicaría correr un gran riesgo. En los antiguos pergaminos se hablaba de una «Parca», que permitía sellar. Sin embargo, no quería recurrir a ello. Por otro lado, podría usar la técnica prohibida del clan Uzumaki, pero sabía que podía morir si intentaba las dos cosas a la vez. Era una técnica demasiado peligrosa.

Pero no soportaba ver a su hijo así.

El lugar donde se encontraba Naruto se sacudió. Kurama de repente se vio agarrado de unas grandes cadenas que le impedían el movimiento. Naruto no pudo evitar despertarse ante tanto algarabío. Había intentado regresar a la consciencia con todas sus fuerzas, y ese brusco movimiento había ayudado a despertarlo.

Necesitaba el control del zorro. Después de todo, era una bestia que estaba dentro de él. Él debía tener el control. Y si lograba controlarlo, podría salvar a sus amigos. Tal vez, incluso podría usar el poder del zorro contra Obito. ¿Pero qué pasaría después? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Podría regresar alguna vez a su forma normal…? No. No debía pensar en eso. Por ahora lo importante era recuperar el control.

Se puso de pie, y lleno de determinación gritó:

— ¡Kurama! ¡Ya es suficiente!

A Kurama se le dificultó el movimiento. _Ese mocoso… estaba interfiriendo. _Naruto intentaba tener el control, y debido a ello, no podía tener la libre consciencia de la gran bestia. No se lo permitiría. Las personas de Konoha debían morir. La gente que lo selló hace mucho tiempo era de esa aldea. Estaba seguro. Eran del clan Uzumaki, y todos ellos debían morir.

.

_— __¿Crees que dejar a Mito a cargo de Naruto estará bien? —preguntó Minato, dudoso._

_—__Está bien. Los Uzumaki somos personas muy amables—sonrió Kushina, y de repente se mostró amenazante ante Minato — ¿O dudas de eso? ¿Acaso crees que yo no lo soy? ¡Soy muy amable-dattebane!_

_Minato sudó frío, y rio con nerviosismo. Era solo que Naruto llevaba muy pocos días de nacido. Entendía que tenían que ir a Suna por algunos materiales para su trabajo, sin embargo la insistencia de Uzumaki Mito para que la dejaran al cuidado de Naruto mientras ellos _viajaban_ había sido exagerada. Había insistido hasta la desesperación, y eso no le daba buena espina._

—_¿Es solo que… no se te hace raro que Mito haya insistido tanto? Tengo miedo de que haga algo raro con nuestro hijo._

_— __¡Ay, no seas tonto Minato! ¡Mito no hará nada! Ella es una mujer muy sabia. No le hará nada a nuestro hijo. Además…—Kushina entrecerró la mirada—Mito es una persona que ha sufrido mucho en la vida. Sin embargo, es una persona que sabe mucho. Ella sabe cómo hacer sus cosas o porqué las hace. Creo que nunca sabré lo que le pasa por la cabeza a esa mujer…_

_._

— ¡No permitiré que los lastimes!

Kurama gruñó, fastidiado. Emitió un gran rugido que aturdió a todos los cercanos de allí. Sin embargo Naruto no se dejaría intimidar.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Qué no puedes quedarte quieto?!

— ¡No lo haré! Mientras intentes lastimar a mis amigos… ¡no voy a dejar de oponerme a ti-dattebayo!

* * *

Minato corría afanosamente con Kakashi a su lado, regresando por el camino por el que habían llegado. Quería correr más rápido, pero las piernas no le daban más velocidad.

—_Kushina…_

* * *

Sakura solo podía observar las grandes cadenas que salían de la espalda de Kushina. Estaba reteniendo al zorro de una manera impresionante. Se sentía impotente. Quería ayudar a Kushina de alguna manera. Después de todo, su amigo era el que estaba preso de la ira de Kurama. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar, pero no se le ocurría qué.

De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Volteó la mirada para verificar que no hubiera nada raro, sin embargo se alarmó por lo que veía.

— ¡Kushina-san, cuidado!

Sakura se abalanzó sobre Kushina sorpresivamente, y ambas cayeron al piso. Las cadenas se desvanecieron al instante. Kushina no entendía lo que sucedía, y estuvo a punto de preguntar a Sakura por ello, hasta que vio un kunai clavado en el piso algunos metros más allá.

Ahora Kurama estaba libre de cualquier atadura, y feliz por aquello soltó un gran rugido que debido a las ondas de sonido se llevó varias casas por delante. Naruto gritaba con desesperación, y luchaba por detener al zorro, pero ahora parecía más difícil. Ya que había sido liberado, al parecer tenía más control.

Sakura alzó la mirada y se quedó sin palabras.

—T-Tú…

Obito las miró, inexpresivo. Así mismo, alzó un kunai y lo hizo girar en su dedo, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión oscurecida. Sin duda nada bueno pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¡Obito! —Kushina se quitó a Sakura de encima, y se levantó. Miró a Obito con rabia. Sabía a qué había venido. Probablemente él conocía la habilidad de los Uzumaki de sellar.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato llegó antes de lo esperado, y se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Kushina no despegó la mirada de aquel hombre. Estaba harta. Estaba harta de que se metieran con su vida, con su familia, con sus amigos y con su hijo. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Obito… ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! —exclamó Kushina, encolerizada — ¡¿Los secretos de los clanes?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Por eso nos arruinas la vida?!

—Los secretos de los clanes ya no son importantes para mí… —balbuceó con voz ronca—, ahora que el chakra ha sido activado y que Kurama está libre, no necesito nada más. Ustedes han hecho todo el trabajo sucio por mí.

Kushina cerró los ojos, llena de frustración. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que activar el chakra era justo lo que Obito había buscado desde el inicio de los tiempos, y que habían cometido un grave error.

Minato giró el rostro para mirar a su esposa, y bajó la guardia por un instante para verla. Sin embargo, ese fue un gran error. Obito lanzó una bola de fuego, y Sakura no alcanzó a ver más allá.

— ¡Minato! ¡Kushina! —gritó.

Cuando por fin pudo ver algo, vio a Minato y a Kushina tirados en el suelo. Las llamas no los habían alcanzado demasiado, pero debido a la brusquedad con la que habían evadido las llamas, probablemente habían caído con brusquedad al suelo y eso los aturdió.

—Parece que la historia va a repetirse—murmuró Obito con amenaza mientras se acercaba—… ustedes dos sobrevivieron antes, pero esta vez no tendrán la misma suerte.

Kushina abrió la boca para protestar, pero Obito se acercó con rapidez y le dio una patada en el abdomen. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, y Minato observó la escena, atontado.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato apretó los dientes — ¡Obito! ¡Tu problema es conmigo! ¡A ella déjala en paz!

Obito giró la cabeza para ver a Minato, y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es cierto. Yo no tengo problemas con Kushina ni con los Uzumaki… pero hay alguien que sí.

Obito alzó su dedo índice y corazón hacia él, como si estuviera invocando algo. Minato lo observó, alarmado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fue entonces cuando sintieron el suelo sacudirse. Minato se levantó del suelo con rapidez y corrió a ayudar a Kushina. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo y observó la imagen que venía hacia ellos.

Kurama.

— ¡Detente! —gritaba Naruto en su interior —¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡No te metas con ellos!

Sakura observó con gran miedo como Kurama se acercaba hacia ellos. Iba a matarlos. El objetivo de Obito era que el propio hijo matara a sus padres. Pero no era solo esa clase de miedo. Temía por Naruto. Él no se merecía nada de esto. ¿En dónde estaba el Naruto que solía conocer? ¿Con el que solía bromear? ¿Al que tenía que amenazar para que estuviera listo a tiempo para ir a clase? ¿Al que le encantaba el ramen? ¿Dónde estaba ese amigo que siempre alumbraba los días con su alegría?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… no podía permitirlo. Naruto debía seguir ahí en algún lugar. Tenía que traerlo de vuelta de alguna manera… tenía que…

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sakura salió corriendo hacia la gran bestia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tal vez si le hablaba, tal vez si lograba conectar con Naruto de alguna forma… podría detenerlo.

—Sakura-chan… —Naruto observó atónito como Sakura venía corriendo hacia él — ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Kakashi, quien había sido dejado atrás por la gran velocidad con la que Minato había corrido, por fin llegó al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. Buscó señales de Obito pero no lo veía por allí, sin saber que Obito los observaba desde una terraza. Quería estar en primera fila para ver la destrucción de Minato. Y ya que Kakashi estaba allí… sería perfecto.

— ¿Minato? ¿Qué es…?

Minato estaba sujetando a Kushina y no podía soltarla. Ambos estaban petrificados. Morirían ahí mismo. Pero espabiló lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo Sakura.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Detén a Sakura!

— ¿Eh? —Kakashi volteó la mirada y observó a Sakura correr hacia Kurama. Se asustó de inmediato.

—Detén a Sakura… ¡o Naruto la matará!

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Ahora si, los anuncios parroquiales.

Primero que todo, este capitulo ya estaba listo desde la semana pasada, así que no me maten plz. El problema es que me quedé sin internet. Hubo una fuerte tormenta, y entonces rayo salvaje apareció y dañó el modem del internet. Y los técnicos no han aparecido para arreglarlo (después de tantos dias). Y seguro se preguntarán "¿Entonces desde donde estás publicando este capitulo? ¿Desde una roca?" Pues ahora estoy en una sala de internet :/ ¡Pero bueno! Las buenas noticias son que por fin hay capitulo y que... ¡llegó por quien lloraban!

**Chelsea: **¿Es una broma? ¡Descansé tanto sin ti molestando por ahí!

Si, yo también te extrañé Chelsea.

Quien sabe cuando volverá el internet (espero que no mucho), y mientras tanto me pondré a trabajar en el próximo capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	46. Cap 45: Sé fuerte, Naruto

...

Entonces Maria actualizó... y el mundo tembló.

*El planeta explota*

**Chelsea: **¡Idiota! ¡¿En donde rayos estabas?! ¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado?! ¡¿LO SABES?!

Hahaha, si, Chelsea, también estás linda hoy.

Tal vez quieran matarme ^^, y si no, van a querer hacerlo cuando terminen de leer este capitulo. Wow, me siento como una asesina ahora mismo. ¡Pero es que este es el penúltimo capitulo! ¡Confirmado! ¡Y ya el próximo es el último...! Y el epílogo... *se larga a llorar*

Ahora siento eso que dicen que los escritores son crueles. Debo decir que matar no es mi sensación favorita :'( pero me hizo sentir poderosa.

**Chelsea: **Estás enferma.

Bueno, ahora si, ¡vamos a descontrolarnos, y vamos a empezar con esto!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Santa. ¿Qué? ¿A Kishimoto? ¿De verdad?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 45**

**Sé fuerte, Naruto  
**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sintió un mal presentimiento. Miró a los lados para verificar si había algo sospechoso, pero no veía más que a Hinata, a Tsunade y a Neji evacuando a las personas. No veía a Hiashi, pero logró divisar a los hermanos Sabaku no, evacuando a personas más adelante. La más potente era Tsunade. Parecía que con sus gritos podía controlar toda una manada. Las personas corrían desesperadas de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, la destrucción ya había comenzado. Aun así, Sasuke seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente qué estaba mal. Hinata, Neji y Tsunade parecían estar bien. Entonces la punzada en el pecho se hizo más fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

_Sakura._

* * *

Sakura corría hacia Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía fe. Tenía fe de que si le hablaba, tal vez las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. Tal vez él podría escucharla. Sabía que Naruto no era un mal chico, todo lo contrario. En alguna parte de ese enorme zorro destructor debía encontrarse su amigo, deseoso de salir. Pero simplemente no podía. Eso es. Tal vez solo necesitaba una ayuda. Tal vez si escuchaba su voz… él podría regresar. Quería pensar que aún existía una oportunidad de que las cosas fueran como antes. Quería que esos días volvieran. Quería volver a esa época en la que los tres reían de trivialidades e iban a comer ramen al final de clases. Todo se había convertido en caos y destrucción. Pero ella podría traerlo de vuelta. Sí, seguro si le gritaba con fuerza, si luchaba por hacerlo regresar, él volvería a ser quien era antes.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —¡Por favor reacciona! ¡No puedes dejarte controlar por este demonio!

Kurama giró sus ojos hacia ella. Era una mocosa entrometida. ¿Quién se creía para llamarlo demonio?

Naruto, por su parte, giró sus ojos hacia ella una vez más, asustado. No. Era peligroso. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Tenía que advertirle. Sakura tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. El zorro era demasiado poderoso, y Naruto no tenía el control completo de él. Sakura sin duda se confiaba demasiado. Tenía la plena esperanza de que Naruto se interpondría ante la fuerza del zorro y tomaría el control. Pero no podía. Él no era tan fuerte.

— ¡Tú eres fuerte! —gritó Sakura, desesperada por encontrar alguna señal que la llenara de fé —¡Siempre has sido el más fuerte de todos! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Vuelve con nosotros, y por favor no causes más destrucción!

Naruto observó a Sakura con las pupilas temblorosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De verdad quería ser fuerte. Quería ser fuerte para poder afrontar todo aquello. Pero la realidad es que estaba cansado de luchar. Quería creer que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Quería creer que volvería a tener una vida feliz. Quería creer que volvería al lado de sus padres. Incluso quería creer que… creer que Hinata estaba con vida. Pero estaba tan perdido y tan cansado… que no sabía si podría soportar mucho más.

De repente, el zorro alzó una de sus patas hacia Sakura. Ella abrió los ojos, muy asustada. ¿Iba a morir allí mismo? ¿De verdad Naruto no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener al zorro?

— ¡Ya me cansaste, mocosa! —gritó Kurama, enfurecido.

Naruto se quedó estático, y tuvo un enorme impulsó de gritar. Sin embargo solo pudo quedarse callado mientras veía lo que sucedía frente a él.

—Naru… to… —balbuceó Sakura, antes de que la pata del zorro bajara por completo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto lleno de desesperación.

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin saber qué pensar. No podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No… él no podía haberlo hecho. Sakura era su mejor amiga. Él no… él no podía haberla matado.

—Vaya… —murmuró Kurama—tu amiga si que es una molestia.

Naruto apretó los puños sobre su regazo, lleno de rabia.

— ¿Cómo te…?

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto abrió los ojos ante ese grito, alarmado. Había sido la voz de Sakura. Ella estaba bien. Ella estaba a salvo. Pero entonces vio la escena frente a él, y se quedó petrificado. No. No podría ser. ¿Por qué…?

—_Kakashi-sensei…_

Se había convertido en un asesino. No…

Sakura movía a Kakashi con cuidado, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Sin embargo no era mucho el cuidado que podía tener. Su desesperación le hacía actuar de una manera algo acelerada. Sakura llamaba a Kakashi entre gritos, y Naruto vio a lo lejos como Sasuke se acercaba corriendo, casi con desesperación. Entonces él se arrodilló ante Kakashi tirado en el suelo. Ambos le hablaban, sin embargo, Kakashi parecía no escuchar.

No.

No podía ser.

No acababa de matar a su maestro. Por favor no.

Esto era demasiado…

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei, por favor quédese con nosotros! —Sakura luchaba por contener la sangre con sus manos. Al parecer las garras del zorro lo habían lastimado con fuerza justo en el pecho. Estaba asustada por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su maestro — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡El zorro iba a matarme a mí! ¡Yo era quien debía morir!

— ¡Sakura, ya basta! —Sasuke la agarró de los brazos mientras mantenía los dientes apretados —. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sakura soltó un alarido, y se deshizo en lágrimas en los brazos de Sasuke. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que la muerte había sido instantánea. Aun no podía creer que su maestro estaba muerto. Por su mente pasaron todos aquellos recuerdos en los que su maestro llegaba tarde y se excusaba de haber encontrado el sendero de la vida. Tenía tantos recuerdos de las clases, de la imagen de su maestro feliz y sonriente, decidido y fuerte… pero nada de eso volvería.

Kakashi no volvería nunca más.

Naruto solo podía ver la escena desde la distancia. No acababa de hacer eso, ¿verdad? Su maestro no acababa de morir, ¿no es así? Tenía que ser una mentira. ¡Tenía que ser una mentira! ¡Él no era un asesino! ¡Kakashi debía seguir con vida! ¡Todo eso tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Un maldito sueño! No… ¡era una pesadilla!

—Vaya… —murmuró Kurama—que mal tiro. Habrá que volver a intentar.

— ¿Qué…?

Kurama sonrió con satisfacción. Era visto que le gustaba burlarse de Naruto. Así que alzó la pata lentamente con el objetivo de matar a su blanco anterior.

—No… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente! —gritó Naruto desesperado —¡Kurama!

Sasuke vio el golpe venir, y agarró a Sakura con fuerza para sacarla de allí antes de que al zorro se le ocurriera dirigir su ataque hacia allí. No quería que al cuerpo de Kakashi le pasara nada. Y a decir verdad, él también se encontraba bastante impactado. Al menos Sakura se encontraba a salvo, pero… Kakashi no merecía terminar así. Se sentía furioso. Furioso con Kurama, furioso con Obito, incluso furioso con Naruto… se supone que su amigo era más fuerte, ¿no? ¡¿Entonces qué rayos estaba esperando para tomar el control de una buena vez?!

Naruto estaba paralizado por el terror, mientras Kurama bufaba. Su presa se había movido demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, el chico tenía miedo de lo que podía matar. Ver a Kakashi tirado en el suelo sin moverse lo hizo todo más real. Si no detenía a Kurama, todos morirían. Detrás de Kakashi, le seguirían cada uno de sus amigos… incluso sus padres…

Cayó arrodillado al suelo, lleno de temor. Temblaba, y derramaba algunas lágrimas. Estaba tan perdido… no sabía qué hacer. Obito se había salido con la suya. Sabía que una vez que despertara a Kurama, no habría nadie quien pudiese detenerlo. Ni siquiera el mismo Naruto podría controlarlo. Era demasiado torpe y débil… que no podría tener el control de una bestia tan grande.

El zorro soltó un gran rugido que intimidó a todas las personas cercanas. Minato y Kushina vieron asustados como Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían corriendo a ellos con desesperación.

Obito se mantenía observando todo desde una distancia prudente. Ya había hecho su parte, ahora debía dejar que Kurama terminara con el trabajo sucio. Sin embargo, no quitaría su vista de Kushina. Si se le ocurría intentar sellar el zorro, habrían problemas.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron hasta ellos. Minato y Kushina se pusieron de pie, alarmados, y Sakura cayó en los brazos de Kushina, balbuceando el nombre de Kakashi sin parar.

No costó mucho entenderlo.

Por otro lado, Hinata, Neji y Tsunade giraron sus rostros hacia el gran zorro, y entonces percibieron que algo iba realmente mal. Hinata se alarmó. Naruto no estaba bien del todo. Pensó que estando dentro del zorro no le pasaría ningún mal, y que podría pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo mientras Kushina trabajaba en sellar a la bestia, pero… ahora el problema era más grande.

Si no detenían al zorro… Naruto haría algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría para toda su vida.

—Naruto-kun… —susurró Hinata, consternada.

Apretó los labios llena de frustración. Neji la vio apretar los puños a sus costados, y se preguntó en que estaría pensando. Entonces cuando la vio salir corriendo se asustó de verdad. Era obvio hacia donde iba.

— ¡Hinata!

Hinata corría llena de determinación, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en desesperación. Solo quería traer a Naruto de vuelta. Ya era suficiente. Todos estaban cansados de aquello. Solo querían que aquella pesadilla terminara. Todo era un caos. Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera hablarle… si tan solo él pudiera escucharla… ni siquiera sabía si él conocía el hecho de que ella seguía con vida. Kurama estaba haciendo desastres. Pero ella iba a encontrar la manera de detenerlo.

Después de todo, no le importaría morir por él. Porque ella lo… amaba. Sí. Lo amaba más de lo que llegó a imaginar. No supo cuando fue que sus sentimientos se transformaron en algo tan grande, pero la realidad es que «amor» era la única palabra capaz de describir todos los sentimientos que albergaba por él. Tal vez la palabra se quedaba corta. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Solo quería tenerlo de vuelta. ¿Era mucho pedir?

— ¡Hinata, espera! —gritó Neji, desesperado, y al ver que Hinata no se detenía, comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Hinata se detuvo cerca del gran zorro. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observó la cantidad de ira que retenía aquel animal. Pensar que Naruto estaba preso de tanta rabia y desesperación hacía que le doliera el pecho con intensidad.

Tenía que intentar. Tenía que intentar llamarlo. Tenía que intentar ser escuchada. Debía alzar la voz e imponerse ante toda la destrucción que tenía a su alrededor.

Entonces gritó.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Sintió como la garganta se le desgarró debido a aquel intenso grito. Sin embargo, el zorro no la escuchó, y ella siguió gritando sin parar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la esperanza de que en algún momento el chico que amaba la escucharía.

Neji se detuvo a varios metros de Hinata, asustado. Estaba demasiado cerca del zorro.

Entonces Hinata gritó una vez más con toda la intensidad que le quedaba.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto se asustó al instante. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz. No. No podía ser posible. ¿Ella… de verdad estaba con vida? ¿La vez que escuchó su voz… no había sido su imaginación?

—Hina…ta…

Kurama se extrañó. A él también le había parecido escuchar el grito de una joven. Giró su cabeza para los lados intentando encontrar algo, pero no veía nada. Hasta que agachó la mirada, y vio a una muchacha de cabello azul con los puños apretados a los lados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan cerca? ¿Acaso quería morir?

Naruto estaba asustado. _Por favor no… a ella no…_

— ¡Hinata! ¡Aléjate de ahí! —gritó Neji, intentando hacer entrar a su prima en razón. Sin embargo estaba demasiado asustado como para acercarse más.

— ¡No! —se rehusó ella, llena de rabia y tristeza a la vez —¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Quiero que Naruto-kun vuelva! ¡Y si es necesario enfrentarme a esa bestia, lo voy a hacer!

— ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Apártate! ¡Debemos esperar a que Kushina haga su trabajo!

Naruto observaba a Hinata, aún sin creérselo del todo. Ella estaba ahí… tal como la recordaba. Su cabello. Sus ojos. Su rostro. Toda ella… era igual a como la recordaba de la última vez que la vio. Agachó la mirada y soltó un sollozo. La última vez que supo de ella estaba tan asustado… le dijeron que había muerto. Y pensó que no la vería nunca más.

Pero ahora ella estaba allí. Estaba viva. Y no quería que Kurama le arrebatara de nuevo ese sueño. No quería que se la arrebataran otra vez.

Si Hinata no se alejaba de ahí… le pasaría lo mismo que a Kakashi.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto, con la esperanza de que ella lo oyera —¡Aléjate de mí!

—Vaya… —Kurama sonrió —¿Entonces te importa esta mocosa?

Kurama se giró hacia ella. Sus patas eran tan grandes, que con tan solo una pisada levantaba una gran ventisca de viento a su alrededor. Hinata se cubrió del viento con un brazo, mientras intentaba observar algo. Intentaba encontrar alguna señal de Naruto. Él era fuerte. Él no se rendiría.

—_Todos creemos en ti._

— ¡Kurama! ¡Detente! —gritó Naruto con desesperación —¡He dicho que te detengas!

—No me controlas, mocoso —dijo él con la mirada fija en Hinata—. Si te importa esta chica… entonces es un estorbo. Hay que sacarla del camino.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaron todos los momentos que había pasado con Hinata. Recordó la primera vez que la vio. Cuando la consoló en la cafetería. El día en la academia de baile. Cuando lo defendió de Neji. Cuando buscó a sus padres. Cuando fueron a la playa… eran tantas cosas. Por alguna razón, su mente estaba recordando todo eso a modo de despedida.

Entonces reaccionó. No. No podía permitir que fuera así. ¿Una despedida? ¿De verdad su mente se estaba rindiendo tan rápidamente? No podía permitirlo. Primero Kakashi. ¿Luego sería Hinata? ¿Y luego quien más? ¿Dejaría que Kurama asesinara a todos aquellos a quienes amaba?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad quería ver el amanecer del día siguiente.

Entonces, Naruto murmuró:

—Lo siento…

Kurama alzó la pata, victorioso. Hinata observó la escena, aterrada. No lo había logrado. Naruto no la escuchaba. Pensó que si se trataba de ella, tal vez lograría traerlo de vuelta. Pero era inútil. A pesar de todo, y a pesar del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, fue capaz de reaccionar y se alistó para huir.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó.

—…Kurama—dijo Naruto, completando su frase anterior.

Kurama se vio paralizado de repente. ¿Qué pasaba? No podía mover su pata. Algo lo estaba deteniendo. Gruñó, fastidiado, e intentó una vez más. No podía. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

—_No puede ser… ¡el mocoso!_

No lo permitiría más. No permitiría que matara a más de sus seres queridos. ¿El mundo tenía que convertirse en una pesadilla? ¿Quién lo decía? ¿Tenía que ser así solo porque al zorro se le daba la gana? No podía permitirlo. Primero Kakashi, luego sería Hinata, y luego… ¿luego qué? ¿Acabaría con sus amigos uno por uno hasta que no quedara ninguno de ellos? No permitiría que le quitara aquello más valioso para él.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gruñó Kurama —¡Detente!

Naruto no lo escuchó. No tenía intereses de escucharlo. Sabía que quería una sola cosa, y eso era evitar más muertes. Sabía que la siguiente en la lista de Kurama era Hinata y eso… eso no lo iba a permitir. No iba a permitir que ni ella ni nadie más terminaran como había terminado Kakashi.

Y entonces, las pupilas de Naruto se volvieron rojas.

— ¡No puede ser!

Hinata no entendía que pasaba. Observaba al gran zorro, que se había paralizado de repente. Entonces Neji aprovechó. La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la jaló de allí. Mientras tanto, Kushina agarraba a Sakura e intentaba consolarla. Minato también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Kakashi? ¿Por qué él? Un hombre como él no merecía tener un fin así. Para Minato, Kakashi era una persona admirable.

¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo mientras estaba con vida?

Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos, observando a Kurama, atónito. Se quedó pasmado por un instante, pero luego frunció el ceño y sonrió. Soltó un bufido y murmuró:

—Ya era hora, Usuratonkachi.

Obito observó la escena desde un techo. Algo no estaba bien. Apretó los dientes, intentando deducir lo que pasaba. ¿El muchacho había logrado tener el control de Kurama? ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Naruto no era más que un debilucho! No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tener el control de un ser tan poderoso como Kurama… ¿o sí? ¡No había forma!

Entonces los ojos del zorro lo enfocaron a él.

Naruto observó a Obito. Él. Él era el causante de sus desgracias y de las de todos. Él era el maldito que había hecho la vida imposible a los habitantes de Konoha. Su odio por la ciudad, y la impotencia por no haber podido salvar a Rin lo llevaron a cometer actos catastróficos. Actos con los que Rin nunca habría estado de acuerdo. Pero Obito estaba demasiado ciego. Estaba tan ciego que no podía ver más allá del amor que tenía por Rin y del odio que lo corroía. Incluso en un momento como ese, en el que Kurama corría hacia él con intenciones de matarlo, no se arrepentía de nada. Al menos había acabado con Kakashi. Se sentía muy satisfecho. Al menos Kakashi había pagado por sus acciones. Ahora…

Kurama se precipitó hacia él. Minato y los demás, al ver que se acercaban hacia allí, corrieron lejos. Obito comenzó a saltar, esquivando cada ataque, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil. Naruto parecía poseído. No le importaba llevarse a quien fuera por delante con tal de acabar con Obito. Kurama solo podía obedecerlo sin decir nada. Había tomado el control. Y a pesar de que luchaba por recuperar el mando, era prácticamente inútil. Mientras Obito esquivaba cada ataque, luchaba por pensar en alguna forma de recuperar el mando de la situación. Pero comenzó a asustarse de verdad al ver que el zorro no se detenía. Si no hacía algo pronto…acabaría con él de verdad.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera negarlo, una parte de él estaba cansada. Cansada de todo. Cansada de tantos sentimientos, cansada de tantos deseos de venganza. Solo quería encontrarse con Rin. Esperaba con ansias ese momento. Pero no quería hacerlo sin acabar con los culpables de todo su sufrimiento. Si no lo hacía, le estaría fallando a Rin. O al menos era así como se sentía. Ya había perdido todo lo que tenía. Incluso había perdido a Rin, lo más importante de su vida. ¿Por qué ellos no podían entenderlo? ¿Por qué no podían rendirse sin poner resistencia? Una persona normal en esa circunstancia se habría echado para atrás sin rechistar, sin embargo ellos estaban allí luchando. ¿Qué clase de personas eran todos ellos? Debieron huir para conservar sus vidas cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Y ese chico, Naruto… ¿Por qué no podía rendirse en paz? ¿Por qué tanta importancia en seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no podía rendirse como todos los demás habitantes lo habían hecho?

—Mocoso, detente ya. ¡Me siento como una marioneta!

Naruto no lo escuchaba. Solo quería acabar con Obito. Solo quería acabar con la causa de todas sus desgracias. Sin embargo, mientras veía a Obito saltar de un lugar para otro mientras esquivaba sus ataques, no pudo evitar pensar que la mirada de Obito estaba llena de desolación. Tal vez, Obito también tenía alguien a quien amaba, y sufría por ello. Si era así, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quería arrebatarle a todos sus seres queridos? Si sabía cómo se sentía amar a alguien… ¿por qué quería quitarle eso?

Sin embargo, si Obito no desaparecía del mapa… él nunca podría ser feliz.

Naruto controlaba los movimientos de Kurama de un lado para otro, intentando darle a Obito. Sin embargo, Obito cada vez lograba escapar, pero cada vez sus intentos parecían ser más dificultosos. A cada minuto que pasaba, le costaba más escapar.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró Minato, viendo la escena desde lejos — ¿Por qué está Kurama atacando a Obito?

— ¿No lo ves? —preguntó Kushina, sonriendo con orgullo —. Ese es nuestro hijo-dattebane.

—Entonces…—murmuró, y Kushina asintió. Sonrió, lleno de orgullo y alivio. Naruto estaba allí. Él aun quería luchar. No permitiría que Kurama causara más destrucción, y eso le causó un gran alivio en su corazón.

Sin embargo, Minato entrecerró la mirada hacia Obito, y por un momento sintió lastima por él. Sabía lo mucho que él había sufrido con la muerte de Rin… pero el pasado ya no podía cambiarse. No había forma. Era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era cambiar su presente… pero Obito también desperdició esa oportunidad. En vez de usar su presente para algo mejor, lo usó para el caos y destrucción… cosas con las que Rin nunca habría estado de acuerdo.

Y por eso, la muerte era para Obito la única salvación.

Los hermanos Sabaku no observaron en silencio la situación. Solo veían a Kurama intentar darle a Obito, mientras este esquivaba los ataques saltando de un lado para otro. Todos pensaron lo mismo. Kurama no era lo suficientemente rápido.

—Es como si Naruto hubiera tomado el control… —murmuró Temari, pensativa y esperanzada— ¿Será posible que…?

—Pero a ese paso, nunca logrará darle. Obito es demasiado rápido. —dijo Kankuro.

Gaara observó la escena en silencio, y llegó a la conclusión de que sus hermanos tenían razón. Si Naruto era el responsable del comportamiento extraño de Kurama, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad. Pero Obito era muy ágil, y no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

—Puede que podamos solucionar ese problema—murmuró.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron el uno al otro, pero luego el entendimiento pasó por sus miradas. Asintieron y sonrieron. Esta era su oportunidad estelar. Estaban casi seguros de que Naruto había tomado el control de Kurama, y si era así, lo tenían que ayudar.

—Esto está mal—murmuró Minato mientras veía a Obito saltar de un lado a otro—. A este paso… Naruto nunca lo alcanzará.

Minato observó la escena con frustración. Quería hacer algo. No quería que las cosas para Obito terminaran de esa forma, sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor. Obito había hecho tanto daño… y la verdad es que tal vez él estaba tan cansado de luchar… que solo quería irse con Rin.

—Estás deseando intervenir, ¿no? —dijo Kushina con una triste sonrisa. Minato la miró —. Entonces ve.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Minato, algo perplejo.

Kushina asintió.

—Solo ten cuidado.

Minato miró a su esposa, anonadado, pero luego sonrió y salió corriendo hacia allí. Tenía sus dudas, pero Kushina había terminado por confirmarle que era la mejor alternativa. Sin duda tendría cuidado. No permitiría que acabaran de nuevo con él.

Obito se encontraba huyendo, saltando de un lado a otro. Las energías se le acababan. De repente, una fuerte ventisca de viento lo golpeó, y quedó impactado contra una pared. Observó a sus lados, alarmado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde había venido? Fue entonces cuando fijó su mirada a unos edificios a una distancia algo prudente. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y Minato se encontraban allí, con poses firmes, armados y con sus ropas siendo ondeadas por el viento. Se veían realmente legendarios.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunto.

Al principio no lo entendió. Sin embargo, la luz pasó por su mente, y fue entonces cuando intentó reaccionar. Pero Temari fue más rápida que él, y desde su lugar mandó una ráfaga de viento que lo dejó inmovilizado contra la pared. En seguida, Kankuro mandó sus marionetas para que lo inmovilizaran por los brazos para que no intentaran nada. Minato lanzó kunais directo a sus ropas que lo dejaron clavado contra la pared. Obito, al ver la situación, intentó zafarse con desesperación.

Minato sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo siento, viejo amigo.

Entonces Gaara hizo el movimiento final. Con su control sobre la arena, atrapó a Obito y lo inmovilizó por completo. Obito intentó deshacer el agarre con todo su esfuerzo, y su desesperación aumentó cuando vio a Kurama ir hacia él.

Entonces la imagen de su amor de la infancia pasó por su mente, sonriéndole. Y esta le extendió la mano.

—Rin…

El impacto fue fuerte. Una gran nube de humo se esparció, y los escombros volaron por todas partes. Las personas alrededor se quedaron quietas. Tanto Kushina como los demás, como Tsunade, como Hiashi y los otros dos Hyuuga, se quedaron expectantes, esperando. Entonces Hiashi cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por fin… se terminó.

El chakra de Obito había desaparecido.

Todos alrededor empezaron a gritar de felicidad. Mientras tanto, Minato observaba lo que quedaba de la nube, que se había disipado casi por completo. Obito… había muerto. Después de tantos años de lucha… él por fin había muerto. Por un momento no lo pudo creer. Había pasado por tanto sufrimiento desde hace diecisiete años por su culpa… que ahora la realidad parecía un sueño fantástico.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que le preocupaba.

—No lo entiendo… —Naruto escuchó la voz de Kurama, resonando en aquel lugar—. Obito claramente tenía más poder. No tiene sentido… que haya terminado así.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, y algo se retorció en su interior. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor. Había acabado con Obito, pero… Kakashi…

Se sentía como un asesino… y probablemente le tomaría un tiempo sacarse esa idea de la mente. Pero eventualmente… estaría bien.

—No quiero que vuelva a haber otra tragedia de Kurama…—caviló Naruto, agachando la mirada consternado—… por eso…

Kurama hizo un sonido de aburrimiento.

—Por eso, no quieres que vuelva a interferir, ¿verdad? —Naruto miró al gran zorro que apareció frente a él, sorprendido—. Odio al clan Uzumaki, y eso no va a cambiar. Pero… después de tanta destrucción que he causado… ya no me quedan deseos de venganza.

—Kurama…

—Tienes agallas, mocoso.

— ¿Eh?

—Ahora me siento un poco más libre, aunque no estoy seguro del por qué. Solo haz las cosas bien… o terminaré causando un desastre otra vez.

Naruto miró a Kurama con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero entonces, las lágrimas de alivio y tristeza empezaron a salir, y asintió. No lo entendía. Kurama siempre estuvo en su interior, pero nunca se dio cuenta. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía triste al pensar que nunca volvería a saber de él?

* * *

—Tal vez ya no haya necesidad… de sellar a Kurama en tu interior—dijo Minato al lado de Kushina—. Nosotros… no dejaremos las cosas así, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando-ttebane?

—Del chakra. Lo mejor… es que nadie pueda manipularlo otra vez.

Kushina abrió la boca para protestar, pero al poco tiempo la cerró. Era cierto que con el chakra se podrían hacer cosas maravillosas. Podrían convertirlo en un arma, y darle miles de usos más. Sería una gran ayuda para la humanidad. Pero… lo mejor sería no complicar más la existencia. No quería ni pensar en que un evento como el que acababa de pasar se repitiera de nuevo.

De repente el gran zorro comenzó a brillar. La imagen de Kurama que Naruto veía comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que desapareció. Todo se volvió blanco, y se sintió caer por un instante, hasta que sus pies volvieron a estar en la tierra. Entonces observó su alrededor, anonadado. Konoha era un desastre. Aun habían partes de la ciudad que habían sobrevivido, pero reconstruir todo aquello… llevaría un gran tiempo.

Entonces vio como Minato, Kushina, Sasuke y Sakura corrían hacia él como si las vidas se les fueran en ello. Gritaban algo y lloraban, pero no alcanzó a oír lo que decían. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Aún estaba en shock. Jiraiya ya no estaba. Kakashi tampoco. ¿Y ese de allá era Gaara? Debía estar alucinando…

— ¡NARUTO! —gritó Kushina al ver que su hijo se desmayaba.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, pero dos pares de brazos lo agarraron. Hinata y Neji, quienes venían corriendo desde atrás, lo sostuvieron antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Hinata observó a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se sentó poco a poco en el piso. Acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, y acarició su cabello mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. El pobre debía estar tan cansado… se había esforzado tanto… y había pasado por tanto dolor…

—Ya estás a salvo… Naruto-kun…

Fue entonces cuando todos sus seres queridos llegaron hasta él, y lo recibieron con alegría aunque este estuviese inconsciente. Sentían como si acabaran de salir de una guerra. Tal vez era algo parecido… y en todos habían quedado cicatrices emocionales que tardarían tiempo en sanar. En unos más que en otros.

Pero de algo estaban seguros, y eso era que de ahora en adelante… todo estaría bien.

.

.

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

**_Capítulo final: Luchando por amor._**

* * *

**Chelsea:** ...¡Te odio! *se larga a llorar*

¡E-Espera! ¡No te vayas! A mi también me dolió. Pero tuve que matarlo :'( Lo siento mucho. Créeme que escribir esa escena me dolió mucho, además porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lo siento, Chelsea. Sé que tenías fantasías con Kakashi, pero ahora no se podrá.

**Chelsea: **¡Silencio! Tendrás que escribir otro fic en donde viva... y seré feliz... muy feliz... ¡hahahahaha!

._. Ok, ya se le salió el tornillo.

Sé que probablemente venga hacia mi la arena, y si es así, ¡Gaara, ayúdame! Pero esto hace parte de tener el poder. Sabía que no todo podía terminar tan bonito :'( así que este fue el precio que hubo que pagar.

Por otro lado, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Estuve ocupada con cosas de la universidad y blablabla... la verdad es que me siento muy mal de dar tantas excusas, pero terminar este fic resultará un gran logro para mí. Y el último capítulo y el epílogo estarán subidos en menos de una semana, ¡así que estén pendientes!

Ahora que tengo tiempo, aprovecharé para continuar el fic que dejé a medias ^^ ¡Lo subiré apenas esté terminado! Espero que tenga unos diez capitulos mas o menos, y así si lo termino, no los tendré que hacer esperar.

¡No olviden dejar sus reviews, que ya saben que me encanta leerlos! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, y hasta la próxima!

**Chelsea: **Sigues siendo un monstruo...

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	47. Cap Final: Luchando por amor

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo final  
**

**Luchando por amor**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía exhausto. Le dolía el cuerpo, y no tenía una buena percepción de lo último que había vivido. Solo se sentía en una nube, intentando encontrar algún rumbo. Alguna forma de regresar a la tierra. No estaba muerto, solo era una forma de sentirse. Quería saber en dónde estaba. A pesar de que se sentía muy cómodo, sin ningún tipo de problema, sentía la necesidad de saber qué había pasado. Tenía una enorme sensación de alivio, pero a la misma vez le dolía el corazón. Como si algo muy malo hubiera pasado. Algo tan grande, que provocaría que las cosas no fueran iguales nunca más.

—Quedó exhausto—logró escuchar una voz a lo lejos—. Pero… estoy tan aliviada de que esté a salvo-ttebane.

—Es una gran suerte. A pesar de eso, cuando despierte… sabes que lo pasará mal, ¿verdad? Probablemente se sentirá culpable de lo sucedido.

—Prefiero esto… prefiero que haya salido con vida y en estas circunstancias a perderlo para siempre. Pero… Minato, ¿tú estás bien? Después de todo, eran grandes amigos…

Un suspiro se oyó.

—No voy a negar que me duele. Él era un gran amigo. Me duele que se haya tenido que ir así… pero… —tragó grueso, intentando contener el temblor en su voz—… aunque suene mal, yo… prefiero a mi hijo con vida. Me pregunto si eso me hace una mala persona…

—Claro que no. Minato, yo pienso de la misma manera. Aunque si fuera por mí… hubiera preferido que nadie hubiera tenido que morir.

Después se hizo el silencio. Naruto siguió luchando para regresar a la realidad. Esas voces… se le hacían familiares. ¿Eran sus padres? Pero sus padres estaban muertos… oh… era cierto, al final resultó que estaban vivos. Pero él siempre había estado al cuidado de Jiraiya, así que… pero… ¿Jiraiya? ¿Estaba… muerto? Entonces lo recordó. Jiraiya estaba muerto. Había muerto por culpa de Akatsuki. Konan lo dijo. ¿Konan? ¿Qué pasó con Akatsuki? ¿Al final había logrado derrotarlos? ¿Y Kurama? Sí… la tragedia de Kurama había vuelto a ocurrir… y se supone que Kurama era el malo. ¿Entonces por qué se mostró tan comprensivo al final? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

¿Y por qué de repente sentía un gran dolor en el pecho? ¿Estaba olvidando algo?

Entonces comenzó a perder el conocimiento una vez más. En medio de su inconsciencia, logró ver la imagen de Hinata a lo lejos. Estaba con vida. Pero… ¿eso había sido real… o también era parte del sueño?

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba suavemente por las cortinas, iluminando el rostro dormido de Naruto. Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Neji, mirando por la rendija de la puerta. Se supone que eso sería de mala educación en un hospital, pero no podía evitarlo. Había que admitir que su prima estaba un poco loca por Naruto, pero… eso estaba bien. No tenía nada de malo. Sabía que Hinata no saldría herida al final de todo, porque Naruto la amaba. O algo así. No sabría bien como describirlo. Eso tendría que describirlo el rubio cabeza hueca en algún momento. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que Hinata tenía por Naruto eran muy apropiados en este momento.

Es decir, estaba tan loca que se había quedado dormida en esa incómoda posición, mientras sujetaba la mano de Naruto. Sin embargo, sabía que Naruto se merecía esas atenciones. No podía enojarse con él en ese momento. Habían pasado tantas cosas, y tal vez él era el que lo había pasado peor de todos.

La segunda que lo había pasado peor… no sabría decir si era Hinata o Sakura.

Era cierto, Hinata lo había pasado muy mal. Había sido secuestrada, se había arrastrado malherida por un bosque, se había enfrentado a varios Akatsuki, había sufrido por la ausencia de Naruto y casi se sacrifica por él… pero Sakura también lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

Después de todo, Kakashi se había sacrificado por ella.

Eso había sido demasiado impactante para Sakura. Tanto que le causó una crisis nerviosa. Así que Naruto no es el único que está internado. Sasuke ha estado con ella una buena parte del tiempo, dividiéndose para ver a sus dos amigos a la vez. Hinata también ha ido a ver a Sakura, y aunque ésta ya se encuentra bastante mejor, aún le cuesta creer lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo está Naruto? —preguntó Sakura preocupada, por enésima vez.

—No ha despertado aún—suspiró Sasuke sin soltar su mano—. Pero cuando despierte… no se lo va a tomar nada bien.

—Pero… pero lo apoyaremos. Le ayudaremos a entender que no fue su culpa. Después de todo, él no tenía el control de Kurama en ese momento. Solo…—Sakura bajó la mirada—es culpa mía. Kakashi-sensei murió por protegerme…

—Tú no lo mataste, Sakura—dijo Sasuke con seriedad—. Tal vez Kakashi-sensei tenía en claro que iba a morir si te protegía, pero prefirió eso. Piensa en que él dio su vida para permitir que siguieras viviendo. No fue tu culpa… fue su decisión. Y deberías estar agradecida con él.

Hanabi observó desde la puerta como Sakura se echaba a llorar, y Sasuke la abrazaba.

—Cielos… son muy emocionales—sonrió, conmovida.

—Creo que tienen el derecho—dijo una voz.

Hanabi se volteó, y vio a Neji acercarse a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Oh, Neji—dijo, y sonrió—. ¿Fuiste a ver a Naruto?

—Sí. Aunque Hinata sigue sin separarse de él. Me pregunto cómo hará para darle su espacio en los días siguientes—rio.

—Naruto necesitará mucha compañía para afrontar lo que sucedió—comentó Hanabi—, pero al menos salimos con vida, ¿no?

Neji hizo una mueca, pero se esforzó por sonreír. Después de todo, no todos habían sido tan afortunados. Uno de los desafortunados había sido su padre. Sabía que tenía el apoyo de su tío y de sus primas… pero su padre era el único miembro de la familia principal que le quedaba. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, y debía admitir que se pasó unos cuantos de ellos llorando por lo sucedido. Pero ahora estaba mejor, esperaba. Tal vez… con el tiempo se iría el dolor.

Y recordaría de nuevo como se sentía sonreír.

Hanabi observó a Neji y sonrió como pudo. Todos estaban heridos. Lo sabía. Las guerras cambiaban a las personas. Y aunque lo que había pasado no era una guerra, se sentía como si eso hubiera sido. Observó por la ventana. Aunque Konoha luchaba por volver a ponerse de pie, aún tardaría mucho tiempo en que las cosas volvieran a su curso normal. Había muchas personas trabajando en diferentes construcciones, intentando devolverle a Konoha la gloria que tenía antes. Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

_Y aún quedaban muchos entierros que debían llevarse a cabo._

Los entierros de Kakashi, Jiraiya y Hizashi ya se habían realizado. Después de todo, no podían tardar mucho, porque si no los cuerpos comenzarían a descomponerse. Y aunque hubieran querido esperar a que Naruto estuviera en buenas condiciones para realizar los entierros, no fue posible. Incluso una tumba fue dispuesta para Shion. A pesar de todos los males que había hecho y todo el daño que había causado a tantas personas, la madre de Shion decidió que pusieran una tumba para ella, y nadie pudo quitarle ese derecho. Karin, por su parte, se quedó detrás todo el tiempo en los funerales, observando desde la distancia cómo personas a las que conoció desaparecían en la tierra y se convertían en nada.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo pasara y que los que habían sido heridos pudieran recuperarse con el tiempo.

Hanabi tomó a Neji de la mano y le sonrió como pudo. Tal vez ya era suficiente drama. Era hora de descansar un poco. Después de todo se merecían un buen descanso. Al menos eso.

—Vamos a casa, Neji.

Neji la miró, algo perdido, pero terminó por asentir. Entonces se fue a casa, de la mano de su prima, y disfrutó de aquello, porque en otra realidad, nunca habría podido hacer algo como eso.

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban mucho, pero estaba despierto. Necesitaba despertar, así implicara hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo. Después de mucho esforzarse, sus párpados cedieron, poco a poco, hasta que logró ver algo de luz. Por un momento, se sintió desorientado. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Pasó la mirada como pudo por los alrededores. Solo veía un techo blanco. A su derecha estaba la ventana abierta, con la luz del sol entrando y la cortina transparente ondeándose lentamente por el ligero viento. Hizo un esfuerzo para mover su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y entonces la vio.

Se quedó perplejo. Por un momento, creyó que la imagen que tenía frente a él no era real. Tal vez ya estaba muerto. Sí. Tal vez era eso, y se había reunido con Hinata en el más allá. Es decir… ella se veía como un ángel. Se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama mientras sostenía su mano. Se veía completamente adorable. Pero tenía ojeras. Los ángeles no tenían ojeras… ¿verdad? Fue entonces cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin quererlo. Había estado muy asustado. Muchas personas no corrieron con la suerte de sobrevivir después de todo lo que había pasado, y temió que Hinata fuera una de ellas. Pero ella estaba a salvo. De verdad estaba a salvo.

Y eso lo alivió demasiado.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Y a pesar de que aún se encontraba débil, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar su mano de la de Hinata, y luego comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí, cuidando de él. Pero estaba tan aliviado… de que al menos ella estuviera viva. Porque si hubiera muerto… no sabría lo que sería de él de ahora en adelante. La necesitaba. La necesitaba en su vida. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y sabía que tal vez… sólo ella lograría ayudarlo a salir de la depresión que tenía por delante.

De repente, sus lágrimas se volvieron amargas de un momento para otro, y lo recordó todo.

Hinata parpadeó un poco, sintiendo que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que los abrió de golpe, y se sentó en su sitio con velocidad. Observó la imagen frente a ella, y lloró de inmediato. Naruto la observaba, viéndose muy débil, pero él estaba llorando. Lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera recordado… y aunque quería disfrutar de su reencuentro con él, sabía que había algo más importante que atormentaba su corazón…

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata mientras lloraba.

—Hina…ta… yo… yo…

Entonces Hinata corrió a abrazarlo, y Naruto rompió a llorar. Hinata lo sostuvo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y arrullándolo mientras Naruto se desahogaba. Sabía que en el momento que recordara lo que había pasado con Kakashi, él lo pasaría muy mal. Así que se mantuvo junto a él el tiempo que necesitara, arrullándolo e intentando convencerlo de que lo que había pasado había estado fuera de su control. Después de todo, Hinata lo conocía. Él no era un asesino. Él nunca mataría a nadie, porque Naruto prefería proteger vidas a acabar con ellas.

Al final, Hinata terminó recostada contra la pared en la cabecera de la cama mientras mantenía la cabeza de Naruto contra su pecho. Acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud, mientras Naruto suspiraba. Le había costado mucho calmarse, pero después de un largo tiempo logró hacerlo. No se habían dicho mucho. Ni siquiera se habían reencontrado apropiadamente, pero primero debían sanar las heridas que habían quedado antes de poder salir adelante.

—No creo que pueda superar esto… —murmuró Naruto con la voz quebrada.

—Claro que puedes—le dijo Hinata con suavidad—. Normalmente te diría que eres muy fuerte, pero si quieres ser débil ahora… no tiene nada de malo. Debes estar cansado, ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondió. Solo suspiró, y se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Era como un niño pequeño. Era consciente de que muchas cosas malas habían pasado, pero estaba convencida de que se harían fuertes juntos, y de que lucharían para salir adelante.

Entonces Kushina y Minato entraron a la habitación, y observaron la escena. Se quedaron en blanco por un momento, pero luego sonrieron conmovidos, y no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

* * *

El reencuentro de Naruto con sus padres había sido enérgico. Kushina no había parado de abrazarlo y de prometerle que le haría un montón de ramen. Minato no fue tan entusiasta, pero se mostró muy feliz. Y debido a la actitud cómica de sus padres, Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Entonces el tiempo pasó. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto había salido del hospital, y Kushina se vio en la necesidad de organizar una comida para todos los que los habían ayudado. Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, los hermanos Sabaku no y por supuesto Naruto, estaban sentados en aquella mesa, listos para empezar a comer.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, Gaara… —comentaba Naruto—ya me había resignado a la idea de que nunca volvería a verte-ttebayo.

—Bueno… han sido coincidencias del destino.

Temari le sonrió, apenada.

—Kushina-san insistió mucho en que nos quedáramos para este día, pero la verdad es que mañana tendremos que volver a Suna —dijo, y luego sonrió—. Aunque admito que aprendimos mucho más de lo que habríamos aprendido con un entrenamiento normal.

—Es cierto—estuvo de acuerdo Kankuro—. ¡Creo que me siento más fuerte ahora! Además esta fue una experiencia real. Probablemente ningún entrenamiento pudiera compararse con eso.

Entonces los cuatro se echaron a reír. Hinata observaba la escena desde su sitio, pero no sonrió. A pesar de que Naruto estaba riéndose, aún tenía ese vacío en su mirada. Naruto aún no se encontraba bien del todo, pero ella quería ayudarlo a que se recuperara.

—Nee-sama—la llamó Hanabi a su lado. Hinata la miró—. Sé que estás preocupada por Naruto, pero también deberías preocuparte por ti, ¿sabes? También te pasaron cosas muy duras. ¿No crees que deberías descansar?

Hinata sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí, Hanabi. Estoy bien. Solo… quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun para que sus heridas sanen.

Hanabi rodó los ojos, y apoyó el codo en la mesa.

—Cómo siempre, eres tan terca cuando se trata de Naruto… me pregunto si cuando lo hagan por primera vez se te quitará la estupidez.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! —se escandalizó Hinata, muy roja.

Neji quitó la mirada de sus primas, y observó a Sasuke. Había oído que Minato y Kushina le habían ofrecido vivir con ellos, pero que Sasuke se había negado. Al parecer, sus padres le habían dejado un buen dinero en el banco, el cual le serviría para sobrevivir por un largo, largo tiempo. Bufó. Después de todo, Sasuke era más un lobo solitario, pero se preguntó internamente si no hacía eso porque en el fondo esperaba que Sakura se fuera a vivir con él algún día.

De repente, Naruto se levantó de la mesa con aspecto un poco cansado. Kushina lo miró, preocupada. Después de todo, había estado demasiado pendiente de Naruto después de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Naruto?

Éste bostezó.

—Creo que me siento cansado. Iré a dormir algo—murmuró.

Kushina entrecerró la mirada hacia él, pero no lo detuvo. Lo más probable es que Naruto no hubiera podido dormir mucho últimamente.

—Claro. Descansa, hijo—le dijo Minato, sonriendo.

Naruto se marchó con una sonrisa a medias, pero para Hinata no pasó desapercibido el vacío en su mirada. Naruto se convirtió en el tema de conversación en la mesa por unos instantes, pero luego decidieron que dejarían el tema en paz y lo dejarían descansar. Entonces todos siguieron comiendo, pero Hinata no fue capaz de comer más. Quería ir arriba y verificar que él estaba bien. Pero estaba rodeada de gente. No podía irse así como así. Entonces pasaron veinte minutos, pero ella aún no lograba comer.

Hanabi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente Hinata se puso de pie, muy nerviosa.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo… ¡Iré al baño!

Hinata salió del lugar claramente nerviosa, mientras todos la veían desaparecer por las escaleras. Todos en la mesa se miraron, y sonrieron.

—Es obvio que no va al baño, ¿verdad? —comentó Sakura con una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que no. Pero se merecen algo de privacidad-ttebane.

—Me sorprende que no se haya levantado antes—dijo Tsunade.

Hiashi y Neji se miraron, como planeando en secreto matar a Naruto si le hacía algo malo a Hinata. Sin embargo, ambos terminaron por suspirar. Ahora mismo, en estas circunstancias, no podrían matarlo, ¿no?

* * *

Hinata asomó su cabeza en la entrada de la habitación de Naruto para poder ver algo. Naruto se encontraba de espaldas, acostado en la cama. No se había quitado los zapatos, ni se había cambiado de ropa, ni había cerrado las cortinas, y mucho menos se había metido bajo las cobijas. Pero al verlo de esa manera, no pudo negar que sintió ganas de acostarse con él y abrazarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos. Negó con la cabeza, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Ahora solo debía preocuparse por él.

Por un momento se planteó marcharse. Tal vez no debía molestarlo. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente con rapidez. Solo se quedaría a su lado, acariciándole el cabello y ayudándolo a dormir. Si, solo haría eso. Entonces caminó con pasos dudosos dentro de la habitación, y le dio la vuelta a la cama hasta que se encontró con el rostro dormido de Naruto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con suavidad, y lo observó en silencio. Le dieron nervios de acercar su mano hasta sus rizos rubios, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho en el hospital. Pero ahora él estaba dormido. ¿Y si lo molestaba?

Entonces se quedó allí, observándolo en silencio.

—Me estás mirando demasiado—comentó, burlón.

Hinata saltó en su sitio, y Naruto abrió los ojos. La miró, y le sonrió.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun… Pe-Perdón… ¿Te desperté?

Naruto negó.

—No. Solo me siento cansado, pero no tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Tal vez necesite descansar un poco los ojos-ttebayo.

—Ya-Ya veo…—murmuró ella con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿No deberías estar abajo con los demás? —preguntó él.

Ella se removió en su sitio, incómoda.

—Bu-Bueno… es que me llené. Estoy satisfecha.

Naruto rio.

— ¿Segura que es por eso?

—Buscaba el baño—se excusó ella con las mejillas calientes.

Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír al verla. Le costaba ser sincera, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Con tal de tenerla con vida, él era feliz. A pesar de todo, que ella siguiera respirando era un alivio para su corazón.

— ¡E-E-Es que esta casa es muy grande! To-todavía no me acostumbro muy bien… es como la vez que jugamos a las escondidas, me perdí porque este lugar era muy grande y- ¡Ah!

De repente, Naruto la jaló del brazo hasta que ella quedó acostada sobre la cama, muy cerca de él. Naruto la atrajo a él con sus brazos, reduciendo el espacio lo más que pudo, hasta que el uno encajó perfectamente en el otro. Hinata se quedó paralizada por un momento, con las mejillas calientes. Le tomó un tiempo poder relajarse, pero al final lo hizo. Naruto solo permaneció agarrado a ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. No era mentira que se sentía cansado. Pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, quería seguir confirmando que ella estaba ahí con él. Que estaba con vida, y que había sobrevivido a aquel tornado de destrucción.

Hinata terminó por cerrar los ojos, pero no se durmió. Rodeó a Naruto con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era cierto. Ella también había estado muy asustada. Sabía que Naruto estaba feliz de verla, y ese hecho la hacía feliz a ella. Pero a pesar de eso, aún tenía algo de miedo reprimido que no había podido liberar. Había pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por Naruto… desde que salió del hospital, cada día había ido a visitarlo. Varias de esas veces junto con Sasuke y Sakura, sin embargo en otras ocasiones estuvo sola.

Pero no quería pensar en ella misma. Quería pensar en Naruto. Él era el que peor lo había pasado, y temía que si no estaba pendiente de él, su depresión pudiera ganarle. Pero a pesar de que Naruto seguía algo atontado por lo que había pasado, parecía optimista. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que él era fuerte, y aunque quería confiar, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Quería estar ahí para él.

—Hinata—la llamó.

— ¿Hmm?

—Me alegro de que estés viva—murmuró, profundamente aliviado.

Hinata sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no le permitía expresarse con claridad. Enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, y se dejó embriagar por su olor. No quería volver a separarse de él. Con tan solo pensar en eso le corrió un escalofrío. Había pasado momentos tan terroríficos gracias a la incertidumbre de no saber si tendría a las personas que amaba junto a ella, o tendría que verlas morir.

Entonces apretó a Naruto más fuerte, y se aseguró de que fuera real. Naruto también la abrazó con fuerza, sin querer despegarse de ella otra vez.

—Sé que ya han pasado varios días…—murmuró Naruto, acongojado—… pero lo único que me gustaría es quedarme encerrado en mi habitación por varios días sin salir. ¿Crees que eso esté mal?

Hinata negó con los ojos empañados.

—No lo creo… debes seguir muy cansado.

—Solo hay un problema. No creo que pueda hacerlo solo—dijo, y la abrazó con más fuerza. Tragó grueso, pensando bien como diría lo que iba a decir. Después de todo era una propuesta algo indecorosa—. ¿Te molestaría… pues… quedarte a dormir conmigo por unos días?

Hinata lo miró, perpleja. Al poco tiempo, se puso roja.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Pero no es nada de lo que estás pensando-ttebayo! —se excusó, muy nervioso—. Es solo que… bueno… quiero asegurarme de que sigues viva cada vez que abra los ojos.

Hinata lo miró por un largo rato, y Naruto solo se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba a otro lado, sumamente nervioso. Si, era una petición bastante rara, ¿verdad? ¡Pero es que dormir con Hinata le aseguraría varias noches de descanso! Y seguramente el calor de su cuerpo le ayudaría… a…. dormir…. Sí, eso. No iban a hacer nada raro.

—Pero… —Hinata bajó la mirada— ¿No te molestaré? Aún sigues cansado…

Naruto la miró con seriedad.

—No te hagas. Tú también estás cansada, ¿no? —dijo, y ella lo miró. El rostro de Naruto se suavizó un poco, y pasó a la preocupación—. Después de todo… estuviste secuestrada…

—Eso no es nada comparado a lo que te pasó a ti, Naruto-kun—le sonrió ella—. Yo estoy bien.

—No, no es cierto—dijo él, abrazándola de nuevo con ambos brazos—. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, y podría decir que ahora conozco mucho más de ti. Como que tiendes a hacer a un lado tus necesidades por asegurarte que otros estén bien-ttebayo.

—Eso no es cierto—se enfurruñó ella, haciendo un mohín.

—Sí lo es, aunque lo niegues—declaró él, aunque luego sonrió.

Hinata rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Luego se hizo el silencio. Se quedaron abrazados el uno junto al otro, descansando. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, pero se sentían sumamente aliviados. Estaban juntos otra vez. Entonces Naruto pensó que ahora que todo había pasado… debían tener una cita. Después de todo… ambos sentían lo mismo.

Hinata tenía que convertirse en su novia. Sí o sí.

Sin embargo, no pudo abrir la boca para contarle de sus planes, porque el sueño vino a él y se sumergió en el sueño profundo junto con la chica que amaba, sin contar que ella se había dormido mucho antes que él.

* * *

Kushina bajó su taza de té y suspiró. Miró a Hiashi, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que esa fue una petición bastante extraña—comentó Minato a su lado.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué con mi hija?

—Bueno, ya sabes que Naruto y Hinata se quieren mucho. Además ambos pasaron por cosas muy duras, no podíamos negarles algo como eso-dattebane.

Hiashi miró a Minato con seriedad, y éste juró estar viendo un aura oscura saliendo de su amigo. Hiashi realmente no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco le prohibió nada a Hinata. Después de todo, conocía demasiado bien las circunstancias y ese era un derecho que ambos se habían ganado.

—Minato… si Naruto le hace algo indebido a mi hija…—amenazó.

Minato sudó frío.

— ¡N-No te preocupes! —exclamó mientras Hiashi tomaba un sorbo de té—. Naruto no es de ese tipo de persona… además por ahora no hemos escuchado gemidos ni nada por el estilo.

Hiashi escupió el té que tenía en la boca, y Kushina se echó a reír a todo pulmón. Minato solo observó la escena, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero en medio de todo, no pudo evitar recordar a Obito. Hubiera deseado que las cosas no hubieran terminado de esa manera para él. Después de todo, Obito no era tan malo. Solo estaba lleno de frustración. Pero su terquedad era tan grande que no le permitía escuchar nada más.

Solo esperaba que ahora Obito fuera feliz… donde quiera que estuviese.

* * *

Por la rendija de la puerta, Kushina y Minato observaban con una sonrisa la escena. En la oscura habitación –ya que las cortinas estaban abajo- solo se podía ver la espalda de Naruto mientras mantenía en brazos a Hinata. Ambos habían permanecido bajo las cobijas durante varios días, abrazándose el uno al otro, escondiéndose del mundo. Se veía como su mano subía y bajaba. Él acariciaba su cabello, mientras se oían unos ligeros sollozos. Al final Naruto había estado en lo cierto. Hinata también estaba cansada. Y todo aquel cansancio que había estado guardándose por el bien de él terminó por salir. Era mejor que saliera. Sin embargo, a Naruto no le molestó en absoluto. Tenerla junto a él y consentirla era como un regalo en ese momento. Al menos ella estaba a su lado, y sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

Ambos se sanarían las heridas el uno al otro, y encontrarían la manera de salir adelante. Después de todo, juntos se convertían en una fuerza invencible.

.

.

_**Dos años después…**_

Un rubio corría por las calles con afán. Llegaba tarde. Llegaba muy tarde. ¡Se tardó demasiado! Se suponía que debía estar ahí hace dos horas. ¡Ah, Sakura lo iba a matar! Pero es que se había quedado dormido, ¡¿qué culpa tenía él?! ¡El maldito despertador no había sonado! Y sí, ahí estaba Naruto, corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando no chocar con nadie y mandar al suelo a alguna abuelita por el camino. A lo lejos logró divisar la casa de Sakura, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Por fin estaba cerca! Solo esperaba que Sakura no lo matara.

Entonces Naruto frenó frente a la entrada de la casa de Sakura, y sonrió hacia el anterior.

— ¡Ya llegué-ttebayo!

— ¡Narutooooo!

— ¡Sakura-chaaaan! —Naruto se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla, esperando ahuyentar su pronto enfado.

— ¡¿En dónde estabas?! —gritó enfadada, y le dio un gran puñetazo que lo mandó contra la pared.

—Gah… Sakura-chan, sigues golpeando como un hombre-ttebayo… —murmuró Naruto, sentado contra la pared.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Es lo que te mereces. Nos hemos retrasado mucho. Agradece que te hayamos esperado para irnos—comentó Sakura, enfadada. Pero de repente se detuvo, y vio que Naruto llevaba una bolsa de regalo en la mano — ¿Uh? ¿Y eso?

— ¿Eh? —Naruto miró a lo que Sakura se refería, y se sonrojó—. Bueno, esto…

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata bajó por las escaleras, y al verlo en el suelo corrió hacia él — ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Naruto sonrió, embobado.

—S-Sí… bastante bien-ttebayo.

—Sakura-chan, por favor no lo golpees así—le dijo Hinata, enfadada.

— ¡A-Ah, lo siento! —se excusó ella—. Pero se lo merecía. Aunque… trataré de no hacerlo otra vez.

—Tratará, dice… —suspiró Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres más? —amenazó Sakura con ojos asesinos, y Naruto se estremeció.

Naruto se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Hinata, y al ponerse de pie la superó en estatura. Después de todo, Naruto había crecido mucho. Bastante. Además, también había decidido cortarse el cabello. Al parecer el peluquero le había dicho que eso lo haría ver más varonil, y él quería verse varonil para su novia. Hinata también había madurado. Su cabello estaba más largo y se veía más mayor, al igual que más fuerte, pero lo bueno es que la esencia más importante seguía allí.

Debido a lo que había sucedido, todos tuvieron que repetir el último año del instituto. Fue un año muy difícil. Ver a Iruka en el lugar que antes ocupaba Kakashi causó mucho dolor inicialmente, pero con el tiempo, Naruto e Iruka se hicieron grandes amigos.

Ahora, una nueva etapa en sus vidas comenzaba, e irían a la universidad. Todos estudiarían en el mismo lugar, y aunque estarían en carreras diferentes, podrían verse muy seguido. Es decir, Naruto no soportaría mucho tiempo lejos de Hinata, y Sakura pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hinata al ver lo que traía Naruto en las manos.

Naruto se puso tenso.

—Pu-Pues… esto… —Naruto se sonrojó, sin embargo le extendió el regalo a Hinata con rapidez — ¡Lo siento! No pude evitar comprarlo… y algo me decía que te gustaría. Yo ya tengo uno, pero seguro cada vez que lo veas… te acordarás de mí de alguna manera.

Sakura miró a Naruto, enternecida. Hinata solo observaba la bolsa de regalo con mucha intriga mientras Naruto se revolvía el cabello, muy nervioso. Entonces Hinata abrió el regalo, y Naruto juntó sus manos en modo de disculpa.

— ¡Lo siento! Si no te gusta, puedo devolverlo…

—Es Kurama…

Naruto asintió, avergonzado. Entonces Hinata lo abrazó y sonrió, mientras mantenía el peluche en sus manos.

—Es hermoso…

Naruto la abrazó, algo confuso.

— ¿No te molesta? Es decir… esas no fueron épocas muy felices.

Hinata asintió de acuerdo, pero no rechazó a Kurama. Después de todo, sabía que Naruto había tenido una conexión muy profunda con Kurama, ya que después de todo hacía parte de él. Así que no estaba molesta. Naruto, de una manera u otra, le estaba regalando un pedacito de él.

Aunque era irónico que vendieran peluches de Kurama después de lo que había pasado.

—No… me hace muy feliz… Kurama es parte de ti, ¿no? Ahora me siento como si yo también hiciera parte de eso.

Naruto sonrió, y después éste le susurró cosas en el oído que la hicieron reír. Cosas que Sakura no alcanzó a entender desde donde estaba parada. Luego Naruto se agachó para besarla, y se quedaron compartiendo un momento romántico por un largo rato. Sakura se sonrojó al ver como la pareja se besaba con tanto amor, y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Éste apareció a su lado y observó la escena, pero no la besó.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada, como si esperara algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él al notar que Sakura no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Sakura suspiró, y se dio un golpe en la frente. Si tan solo Sasuke fuera más receptivo…

Y así, comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Habían sufrido mucho, habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero al final habían conseguido llegar al final. Tal vez no habían ganado cosas materiales, pero habían ganado amor. Amor de su familia, de sus amigos, y amor de algunas personas que se convirtieron en más que amigos. Y sabían que seguirían luchando para volverse más fuertes y conseguir más. Luchando fuerte, persistiendo siempre… luchando siempre por amor.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

Ahora si... fin.

No voy a llorar... no voy a llorar... ¡Que no voy a llorar, dije! *sale corriendo mientras llora*

¡Ay, esto es muy triste para mí! Pero me ahorraré mis palabras por ahora. Aún falta el epílogo 7u7 ¡así que estén atentos, porque lo subiré muy pronto! Aunque es muy triste no escribir "Continuará..." otra vez, me siento feliz por haber llegado tan lejos. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí, y nos leemos en unos pocos días para el epílogo!

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


	48. Epílogo

**.**

**.**

**La Lucha por Amor**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**La unión de dos vidas**

**.**

— ¡Quédate quieto! —regañó Sakura mientras intentaba agregar un par de puntadas más —. Solo a ti se te ocurre dañar el traje en un momento como este…

— ¡Ay! Eso duele, Sakura-chan.

—Ni siquiera te he pinchado—objetó ella con una mirada aburrida.

Sasuke los miraba desde una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí. Ese no era su lugar. No era tanto de inmiscuirse en los preparativos de las cosas. Prefería ser la parte pasiva y bufar cuando las cosas salieran como él las había pensado. Pero esos solo eran secretos de su mente que ni Sakura conocía.

En todo caso, puede que solo estuviera ahí para acompañar a Sakura, quien evitaba que Naruto hiciera una tontería un día como ese. Bueno, de hecho ya la había hecho.

— ¡Ay! ¡Esta vez sí me has pinchado-ttebayo! —se quejó Naruto.

—Ah, no se… tú te moviste y eso afectó mi puntería. Si tan solo te quedaras quieto…

— ¡No puedo! —Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Usuratonkachi—Sasuke lo llamó desde una esquina de la habitación—. Ya somos adultos. Deberías comportarte como tal.

Naruto lo miró con resignación.

—Eso es porque… tú llevas comportándote como un adulto desde que estábamos en el instituto. Además, cuando te tocó a ti, estabas igual o más nervioso que yo.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Quiero saber! —pidió Sakura, ansiosa por escuchar aquella historia.

—No, de verdad no quieres saber—objetó Sasuke, comenzando a perturbarse.

Naruto sonrió de manera zurrona. Así que Sasuke estaba avergonzado. Vaya, vaya… quien lo diría. Sasuke siempre se hacía el más serio y controlado, pero la realidad es que de vez en cuando, él también podía perder los estribos.

—Bueno… verás…

.

_—Puede que Sakura-chan haya salido corriendo—comentó Naruto, y se echó a reír._

_Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba intentando controlarse, pero Naruto lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡Ese no era un momento para bromas! Sin embargo, pensar en el hecho de que Sakura pudo haber salido corriendo… ¡no! ¡Sakura quiere esto tanto como él!_

_—Cállate, Usuratonkachi. En momentos como éstos necesito control._

_—Bueno… me callaré…—canturreó él._

_._

—Pero mis palabras lo pusieron nervioso y no pudo estar en paz hasta que salió y te vio—terminó de contar Naruto.

Sakura observó a Sasuke con los ojos brillantes. Éste solo volteó el rostro a un lado, pero a Sakura no le importó. Ella conocía más a Sasuke de lo que cualquiera podría, así que no tenía miedo de que la dejara de querer.

—Entonces… ya no es divertido ahora que estás en mi posición, ¿no es así, dobe?

—Hmp… yo no tengo miedo como tú—bufó Naruto, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso—. Yo si tengo fe.

—La fe es buena, pero la realidad es otra. Puede que termines casándote contigo mismo.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Naruto, asustado. De solo imaginarse a él casándose consigo mismo… era realmente triste—. Eso no es posible… ve-verdad… ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura bufó. Esos dos siempre estaban jugando con la cordura del otro. Además en momentos como éstos… no eran para bromear. Era un momento que marcaría la vida de Naruto para siempre. Además… estaba segura de que no se arrepentirían. Y ambos estarían felices al final. Después de todo, era sorprendente la manera en la que se habían unido y complementado el uno con el otro.

—Naruto… no le hagas caso. ¿No ves que trata de jugar contigo? —comentó Sakura, dando una nueva puntada.

— ¡Ay!

—Ups—sonrió ella.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito, Sakura-chan! Definitivamente se te ha pegado algo del teme…

—¿E-Eh…? ¿T-Tú crees…? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo leve en las mejillas.

— ¡Pero no te veas tan orgullosa por eso-ttebayo! ¿Quién querría ser como él? —bufó Naruto, echando una mirada filosa hacia Sasuke—. Es el tipo de persona que asusta a alguien antes de su boda…

—No me culpes a mí. Tú también lo hiciste—argumentó él.

— ¡Pero no significa que tengas que hacer lo mismo que yo! —lloriqueó él —¡Ay! ¡Sakura-chan!

—Hehehe… lo siento—dijo ella con nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, estaba emocionada. Su amigo, el idiota hiperactivo, se casaba. Y lo más irónico: con una persona que parecía ser todo el opuesto a él. Tal vez era por eso que se complementaban tanto. Mientras ella le proporcionaba a él la calma y el calor que a él le faltaba, él a ella le daba la alegría y el amor que a ella le hacía falta. Eran como piezas de rompecabezas que estaban destinadas a encajar.

—Naruto…

— ¿Hm?

—Ojalá no te divorcies.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! No creo que… quiera divorciarme…—dijo él, para luego rascarse la barbilla con el dedo, algo avergonzado—. Me pregunto si… ya habrá llegado.

—Pues el novio siempre llega primero—dijo Sasuke.

—Ah… cómo odio algunas tradiciones-ttebayo…

— ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! —Sakura se levantó de su sitio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro —Vaya… ahora sí estás hecho todo un novio, Naruto.

Naruto miró a Sakura en silencio, y luego sonrió.

— ¡Es muy tarde para enamorarse de mí, Sakura-chan!

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Idiota! —exclamó ella, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! ¡Duele! —se quejó él —¡Ya sé que ya estás casada! ¡Solo era una broma! Además no quiero casarme contigo…

—Es verdad…—sonrió ella— ¿estás nervioso?

Naruto asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. De repente no era capaz de hablar mucho. Estaba muy nervioso. Solo esperaba que ella también hubiera llegado. No le gustaría que lo dejaran plantado. Sabía que Hinata no era esa clase de persona, pero aun así… no podía evitar pensar en la oportunidad. Tal vez Neji le había dicho algo para convencerla. Sabía que Neji podía ser muy persuasivo. Y Hinata era un poco inocente, así que… podría pasar…

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si ella ya llegó? —preguntó Sakura.

Naruto asintió.

—Bien, solo espera aquí. ¡Y no rompas el kimono de nuevo!

Naruto miró el kimono negro que llevaba puesto y suspiró. No lo rompería. Si volvía a hacerlo, solo retrasaría la boda, y lo único que quería era salir y verla de una buena vez.

.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Estás quedando preciosa!

Hinata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para quedarse quieta. No quería arruinar el maquillaje. Además solo quería que la ceremonia comenzara pronto. Sin duda los preparativos de una boda tomaban mucho tiempo. Pero… estaba feliz. Muy feliz. En el pasado estaba tan sola que solía pensar que ningún hombre querría casarse con ella. Pensó que se pasaría sus días en soledad hasta que el último rastro de vida en su cuerpo se esfumara, pero ahora tendría un compañero para toda la vida. Y ese era nada más ni nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto. Su enamorado del instituto.

Aunque bueno, luego se volvieron novios, y luego… Naruto… él…

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste roja.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡No es nada! Yo… solo estoy muy feliz.

Antes tenía la idea de que los finales felices solo estaban hechos para ciertas personas. Que existían quienes podían disfrutar de las maravillas, y otros –como ella- que solo estaban destinados a las migajas. Sin embargo, encontró mucho más. Y recibió una felicidad que no creyó que tendría alguna vez.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hinata! —Sakura entró al lugar —.Vaya, ¡te ves preciosa! No como el idiota de Naruto, que le hizo un daño a su kimono.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Entonces… ¿Naruto no se podrá casar?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya lo arreglé! —Sakura guiñó un ojo, y Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso. Pobre Naruto… —. Vine a verte porque Naruto necesitaba saber si ya habías llegado. Parecía que iba a darle un síncope.

Hinata sonrió. Así que Naruto estaba tan nervioso como ella. Eso era bueno. Al menos no era la única que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero es que estaba muy emocionada. Pero a la misma vez, se encontraba llena de nervios.

— ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —Temari miró la hora— ¡Ya es hora de que Naruto salga! ¡Hinata, prepárate! ¡Pronto será tu turno!

— ¿E-Eh? ¡Ta-Tan rápido! Eh…

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Hinata?! ¡Respira! —exclamó Tenten, y Temari empezó a echarle aire con su abanico.

Sakura suspiró. No sabía quién de los dos tenía más remedio.

.

—Te ves… bien.

Naruto miró a Neji de reojo. Ya se encontraban parados en el altar. Naruto solo quería ver a Hinata entrar por esa puerta. Ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados, y lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso.

—Va-Vaya… gracias…—balbuceó Naruto, intentando controlar su nerviosismo—. ¿No te molesta que me case con ella?

—No… tal vez antes si, porque eres un idiota—comentó Neji como si nada, y Naruto lo miró, perturbado—, pero sé que ahora serás capaz de cuidar de ella. Y confío en que ella también podrá cuidar de ti.

Naruto vio a sus padres sentados entre los invitados, los cuales le sonrieron y le desearon lo mejor. A su lado se encontraba Hiashi con los brazos cruzados. Hiashi no estaba muy contento. Pensar que las familias Uzumaki y Hyuuga se unirían… el legado del clan Hyuuga manchado… él se preocupaba mucho por las nuevas generaciones que vendrían. Al lado de ellos habían un par de asientos vacíos, los cuales habían dejado así para honrar a Mikoto y Fugaku.

—Confía en eso, Neji. Hinata es fuerte, y yo también. Ambos nos cuidaremos las espaldas. Ya verás.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, y una ligera música sonó de fondo. Neji se apartó, y entonces Naruto supo lo que pasaba. Hiashi, quien de un momento para otro había desaparecido de su lugar, se encontraba sosteniendo a una Hinata sonrojada del brazo. Ambos se miraron de los ojos, y se quedaron hipnotizados por un momento.

Hinata fue acercándose a Naruto con Hiashi llevándola del brazo, hasta que por fin llegaron al altar. Naruto no podía despegar los ojos de ella.

—Cuídala, Naruto. O si no…—entonces Hiashi pasó un dedo por su cuello en amenaza.

A Naruto le dio un ligero escalofrío, pero asintió. Claro que la cuidaría. Entonces fue cuando por fin pudo estar con ella. Ambos se miraron, y se sonrieron. Ninguno había faltado. Ambos estaban allí. Entonces empezó la ceremonia, y ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de mirar al otro mientras tanto. Se dirigían sonrisitas en secreto mientras que sus amigos los veían con una sonrisa mientras unían sus vidas.

Finalmente llegó el momento de besarse, y ambos unieron sus labios y sus manos, uniendo así sus vidas.

Entonces Naruto cargó a Hinata, y ésta se sobresaltó.

—Ahora somos marido y mujer, ¿verdad? —sonrió él, feliz.

—Sí. Ya… ya no te volveré a soltar.

Volvieron a besarse mientras disfrutaban de la sensación de tener un compañero de vida. Después de tantos esfuerzos, habían logrado llegar juntos al final, y no había mejor recompensa que esa. Entonces los pétalos de cerezo cayeron sobre ellos, dando así, el inicio de una nueva vida.

O bueno, tal vez dos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui! Escribir este fic sin duda fue todo un reto. Cuando lo empecé nunca creí que sería tan largo, pero he podido ver hasta donde puedo llegar. ¡Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta aventura! Y bueno, solo queda decir... que ya vieron la situación de Hinata cuando se encontraba sola. Yo también pasé por eso, y no es bonito. Así que si alguno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de darle la oportunidad a alguien solitario de tener amigos y cambiar su vida... deberían hacerlo. Hablen a esa persona si pueden, porque puede que terminen por cambiar su vida.**

**A veces el más pequeño gesto puede hacer grandes cambios.**

**¡Gracias a ti también, Chelsea!**

**Chelsea: **¡Wow, por fin me das las gracias! ¡Aleluya!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y nos leemos muy pronto en un nuevo fic!**

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
